El mar te dará familia
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Cuando has perdido tanto, ¿el mar puede devolvértelo? Tal vez no, pero puede darte otras cosas a cambio. Blaze y Jet formarán una tripulación que será más que un barco con personas. Fic OC en el universo de One Piece.
1. Romance Dawn in Logue Town

**Éste es un nuevo fic que comencé a escribir hace poco. Me ha llegado al inspiración de nuevo y tengo ya varios capítulos, que publicaré cada dos semanas exactamente.**

**El fic trata sobre OC, dentro del universo de One Piece, y con muchas menciones a los acontecimientos relacionados con los Sombrero de Paja, que pienso mostrar cerca del final. Espero les guste.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Logue Town, aquella ciudad donde Gold Roger fue ejecutado, y la cual es la última parada para aquellos que osan aventurarse en el salvaje Grand Line. En esa isla, había tres personajes que llegaban al mismo tiempo, pero no sabían que se iban a encontrar en el lugar.

Tras la salida del capitán, ahora comodoro Smoker, de la isla, de nuevo esta ciudad se encontraba repleta de piratas, y aunque no era lo ideal, al menos los bares volvían a tener la vida de antes, con muchos clientes, la mayoría de ellos, precisamente bucaneros que ondeaban en sus barcos la calavera y los huesos.

Dos sujetos entraron al mismo tiempo. Uno tenía el cabello negro, muy alborotado, con un pañuelo rojo atado de tal manera que levantaba su pelo hacia arriba, ojos normales, negros, con semblante tranquilo, vestido con ropa amplia y algo calurosa, una sudadera de color azul y unos pantalones que le quedaban largos, de color negro.

El otro era un poco más bajo, pero porque el primero era bastante alto. Con cabello negro con unos reflejos rojos, peinado hacia atrás hasta formar una forma picuda en su nuca, tres cabellos caían desde su frente hasta la altura de su boca y sus ojos no eran de alguien muy amigable. Tenía un arete en forma de arracada pequeña en su oreja derecha. Vestía jeans azules oscuro con una camiseta negra con rojo y una chaqueta negra con la imagen de un lobo en la espalda. Además tenía una espada japonesa en su costado derecho.

A pesar de entrar juntos, ninguno de los dos se conocía de algo. Caminaron hacia la barra y se sentaron dejando un banco de espacio entre uno y otro, el único que quedaba libre por cierto.

–Dame un whisky, espero que sí tengas –pidió el primero al cantinero, mientras sonreía levemente. El encargado lesirvió algo de lo poco que tenía de esa bebida y luego preguntó al otro sujeto lo que iba a pedir.

–Yo quiero ron –contestó con voz seria y amenazante, aunque bebió muy poco cuando el vaso llegó a sus manos.

En el local, las mesas estaban repletas de piratas, quienes, además de beber y jugar algún que otro juego de azar, contaban sus historias, muchas, la mayoría, sobre Grand Line, unas reales, otras muy ficticias y otras más que se trataban sobre leyendas que ellos no habían vivido, sino escuchado "por ahí".

De hecho, sólo los dos hombres ya descritos, se encontraban sin compañía, cosa que hizo relucir el primero, el del cabello alborotado –¿qué te trae por aquí? –Preguntó, pero el otro no respondió, prefirió seguir tomando desde su vaso– vamos... es bueno platicar con alguien cuando estás solo. No parece que tengas muchos amigos.

El sujeto del cabello negro y rojo sólo miró al otro, con unos ojos que darían miedo a cualquiera, menos a aquel, quien sólo sonrió y mejor se dedicó a beber su whisky. Justo se disponía a hacer otra pregunta cuando hubo un silencio que llamó la atención de todos, a excepción del espadachín, quien siguió con su ron. Unos pasos se fueron acercando a la barra y luego esa persona tomó el lugar que estaba entre los dos recién llegados, quienes voltearon a verlo, descubriendo que no era un él, sino ella.

–Sólo quiero una copa de vino, por favor –dijo, haciendo que varios de los parroquianos soltaran una carcajada ante lo sutil del pedido de la chica. Era una joven de ver poco común. Rubia con su cabello un poco ondulado, no mucho, largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos azul oscuro, labios normales, coloreados de tono rosa, de complexión delgada, de buena estatura y con una vestimenta muy elegante. Tenía puesto un pantalón ajustado blanco, de tela muy fina, un chaleco gris, de buen gusto, que estaba por encima de una blusa blanca de botones, cuello y manga larga, la cual tenía olanes en mangas y al centro. Además portaba un prendedor bastante grande con la insignia de la marina y una espada, o más bien un florete de esgrima

Por supuesto, la hostilidad hacia ella por parte de los presentes, era evidente. Una marine no tenía mucho que hacer en un lugar como ése, y poco a poco, los murmullos se convertían en insultos.

–¡Cállense ya! –les dijo sin voltear a verlos– tenía ganas de tomar algo, y éste es el único lugar que no estaba tan lleno. No es mi culpa que todos los bares y lugares de Logue Town estén repletos de basuras como ustedes.  
>Tal vez la chica no debió haber dicho eso, pues la hostilidad creció bastante –te has pasado –sonrió el chico del cabello alborotado, quien estaba a su izquierda en la barra.<p>

–Estoy de acuerdo con él –dijo el otro, a su derecha– podrías salir muy mal parada de aquí, si es que sales.  
>–Sé cuidarme sola –aseguró ella mostrando su arma, antes de beber el último sorbo de vino. Se había tomado rápido su copa, era evidente que no quería estar ahí mucho tiempo. Se levantó, pagó su cuenta y se dispuso a irse, cuando uno de los presentes quiso derribarla haciéndola tropezar, pero ella se dio cuenta y pateó la pierna de dicho pirata. Esto hizo que sus compañeros se levantaran.<p>

–Oye muñequita, eres muy altanera para ser tan pequeña –le dijo un enorme pirata, calvo, pero con un bigote grande y quien hacía tronar sus nudillos dispuesto a darle una paliza, pero ella evitó el primer golpe y sacó su arma, para herir en varias ocasiones al sujeto, sobre todo en el brazo y pecho.

–La siguiente será en el cuello, pero preferiría no matar a nadie, así que muévanse –amenazó la joven, adoptando una postura poco usual para una espadachín, logrando atraer la atención del chico de cabello negro y rojo.  
>Lejos de amedrentar a los presentes, la acción de la joven envalentonó más a los piratas, quienes empezaron a atacarla en multitud, haciendo que ella tuviera que defenderse con sus mejores movimientos. De pronto, del otro lado del bar, varios de los parroquianos cayeron fulminados –el problema era entre ella y los de esa mesa, los demás son unos cobardes por haberse entrometido –era el joven de la espada.<p>

–No necesitaba que me ayudaras –replicó la chica, pero esa distracción estuvo a punto de costarle un golpe, si es que el otro chico que estaba sentado en la barra, no la hubiese ayudado.

–No está en mi naturaleza dejar que ataquen a alguien tantos a la vez, y menos cuando no les ha hecho absolutamente nada.

Cuando la rubia se dio cuenta, sus dos ayudantes en la pelea estaban haciendo una gran pareja acabando con todos en el bar, dejando una destrucción que casi le da lástima a ella, casi. La chica entonces supo que era momento de irse de ahí, no era un lugar donde debía de estar, y menos con el desastre que se había formado.

Sin percatarse, pronto ya tenía corriendo a cada uno de sus lados a ambos sujetos –eres una cobarde, ¿por qué escapaste? –preguntó el de la espada de forma seria.

–Porque un par de idiotas hicieron de una pelea, un campo de guerra, y una oficial marine no puede ser vista en tal escena –respondió enfadada.

–Pues una oficial marine no debería estar en ese tipo de bares, ni causar problemas.

–¿Tú que sabes? Teniendo esa espada, seguro que estás en problemas siempre.

–No hables de mí como si me conocieras.

–Ya, tranquilos –dijo el restante– si hasta se parecen mucho.

–¡No nos parecemos! –respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo. La discusión hizo que los tres llegaran a un callejón sin salida, donde fueron acorralados por los piratas restantes del bar, y otros más que se les unieron en el camino. El chico del cabello alborotado fue el primero en atacar, y es que aunque lo golpearan o trataran de atacar con armas, él no se inmutaba ni un poco.

–Ahh, mi mano –se quejó uno de los atacantes– es como un muro.

–Más sólido que eso –sonrió el sujeto y atacó a los que pudo. La chica marine y el espadachín le imitaron, acabando con todos y luego huyendo del lugar, rumbo a la costa donde había más gente y oficiales de la marina estarían más al pendiente, y así no se causaría tanto problema.

–Creo que debo darles las gracias, realmente sí me han ayudado.

–Tú no lo hiciste mal, peleas bien –aceptó el de cabello negro y rojo.

–Lo ven, se parecen mucho ustedes dos –carcajeó el otro, haciendo que recibiera miradas de furia.

–Diría que ustedes dos se conocían desde antes –dijo ella– hacen una gran pareja al pelear. Por lo pronto debo irme, mi nombre es Ayaka, el mar hará que nos encontremos nuevamente –aseguró.

–Yo soy Blaze –dijo el pelinegro.

–Mi nombre es Jet –le dijo el espadachín, antes de que la chica se internara en las calles de Logue Town.  
>Los dos chicos se quedaron callados, sin moverse de ese lugar, viendo el sendero por donde Ayaka se había ido, hasta que Blaze rompió con el silencio: –es una chica linda, ¿verdad?<p>

–Sí… - respondió sin pensar mucho Jet, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho– digo… ¡no! Digo… no es fea, pero es muy rara, ¿viste la ropa que llevaba? Demasiado elegante para mi gusto –afirmó, serio como siempre.

–Yo tenía razón, ella te gusta –rió Blaze enfrentando una mirada casi de odio de parte del espadachín, pero luego cambió de tema, para evitar algún daño en su persona– eres bastante fuerte, y ella ya lo dijo, hacemos buen equipo, ¿quieres unirte a mi tripulación?

–¿Eres pirata?

–Sí, soy capitán de los piratas de Blaze.

–¿Y por qué estás solo? –preguntó Jet desconfiando.

–Porque, como seguramente ya te estás imaginando, tú eres el primer tripulante.

–Yo no he aceptado… pero si vas a Grand Line, probablemente vaya contigo.

–Claro que voy para allá, ahí están mis sueños, así que tengo que entrar ahí para perseguirlos. No me digas que eres un lobo solitario.

–Un Ookami puede estar solo o en manada. Iré contigo.

**Así es como Blaze y Jet se unen. Pero pronto tendrán compañía. Los capítulos serán cortos, fáciles de leer. Espero les agrade.**


	2. Objetivos

**Aquí va el segundo capítulo, en el que nos adentraremos más en las motivaciones de nuestros protagonistas. Espero les agrade.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Jet entonces aceptó ir con Blaze, quien era una persona extraña, pero que llevaba el mismo rumbo que él. Además era cierto que era una persona muy fuerte y, como había dicho Ayaka, hacían un buen equipo. Al espadachín le sorprendió bastante el barco que ya tenía Blaze, una fragata bastante grande, con dos mástiles principales, y otro más pequeño atrás, los primeros con dos velas grandes y dos más pequeñas arriba, el otro tenía sólo dos velas, pero otra más estaba en la popa, atada a él. El color era totalmente de madera, a excepción por una franja azul que recorría toda la borda, y de esa misma tonalidad era la proa en forma de serpiente marina con ojos cerrados y boca abierta, mostrando colmillos. El nombre de la fragata era "Steeler".

Aunque Jet buscó por todo el barco, no pudo encontrar la bandera pirata de su ahora capitán, por lo que preguntó por ella.

–Como acabo de robar el barco, todavía no le he puesto la bandera, así que tendrás que ayudarme.

Blaze se dirigió a la bodega seguido de su primero a bordo, y sacó un pedazo de tela, el cual tenía dibujado en él un emblema con una calavera y dos huesos; la calavera tenía un sombrero de paja puesto.

–¿No he visto antes este Jolly Roger? –se preguntó Jet.

–Me equivoqué, ése no es el mío, éste sí es –presentó Blaze el verdadero, que era una calavera y huesos al parecer normales, pero con una cabeza repleta de picos– ¡es la calavera de acero! –presumió el moreno sin que Jet entendiera mucho.

–¿De acero? ¿Y eso por qué?

–No te he dicho qué Akuma no Mi he comido, ¿verdad? Pues mira –Blaze extendió su mano derecha, puso su palma abierta hacia arriba y de ésta comenzó a emanar algo, que poco a poco fue tomando forma, algo redondo, sólido, de color plateado.

–¿Es una bala de cañón?

–Algo así. Sólo dos diferencias, ésta es de acero sólido y no estalla. He comido la fruta Khan Khan, soy un hombre-acero, además de que mi cuerpo se comporta como el acero, puedo hacer cosas de este material con mis manos, como esta bala, pero pueden ser muchas otras cosas.

Jet supo entonces que su capitán no era cualquier cosa, y aunque poco común, bien podría llegar a ser alguien fuerte, todo dependía de su determinación y la tripulación que pudiera elegir.

Blaze, ya había elegido su habitación, la cual era la más grande de todas en el barco, no había sido muy lento en escogerla. Había otras 5 habitaciones restantes, pero extrañamente Jet, eligió la más pequeña, ubicada precisamente junto a la del capitán. Era más bien una cabina, que tenía un pequeño templete de madera para dormir, un estante y una escotilla hacia abajo, que funcionaba como una bodega algo pequeña.

–¿Seguro quieres dormir ahí? Hay camarotes mucho más cómodos que éste.

–Está bien, prefiero un lugar pequeño. Me sentiría muy extraño estando solo en un cuarto grande, no es mi estilo.

De esa manera, ambos tripulantes pasaron su primera noche en el mismo barco. La hora de dormir fue normal y al siguiente día, Blaze demostró que no era tan torpe para navegar, aunque, por supuesto, no sería suficiente como para ir a Grand Line, y el capitán estaba consciente de eso, pues a pesar de que pudiera seguir la dirección de una Log Pose, esto no lo convertía en un navegante, así que la primera misión que ambos tenían era buscar a uno, o a una.

–Tiene que ser igual a ésta –Blaze, a la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos se encontraron en la proa de la enorme Steeler, enseñó a Jet un póster de wanted de una chica que él no conocía en realidad. Se trataba de una joven de cabello naranja, que vestía un bikini, y que llevaba una recompensa no tan grande.

–¿La gata… ladrona?

–Sí, ¿no es preciosa? –se llevó la foto del póster a su boca, para luego besarla, ante la mirada de un Jet que lo veía como si fuese un bicho raro– yo la amo, mi sueño es alcanzar a los Mugiwara para buscarla y pedirle que se case conmigo.

–¡¿Qué demonios? No pensé que fuera algo tan trivial, pensé que querías ser el Rey de los Piratas o algo así.

–Claro que no. El Rey de los Piratas será el capitán de ella, Monkey D. Luffy, quien es el amo. Vamos amigo, el amor mueve el mundo, y cuando cumplamos mi sueño, podremos cumplir el tuyo, que no me has dicho cuál es.

–Tengo que encontrar a Delacure Mihawk y acabar con él. No para ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, eso no me interesa, simplemente tengo que acabar con él. No me preguntes por qué, aún no te tengo la suficiente confianza como para contarte mi pasado.

Lejos de enfadarse, Blaze sonrió –ya me lo contarás algún día, estoy seguro. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama tu espada? Prometo que será la última pregunta de hoy.

–Kangaishii –respondió secamente el espadachín, para luego sentarse en la borda y ver el horizonte, donde el mar parecía interminable.

Al mismo instante, Ayaka regresaba a su barco marine, quien ya la esperaba con ciertas órdenes. Una de las planchas rápidamente bajó a tierra firme desde la cubierta del enorme acorazado permitiéndole subir mientras todos los marines de rango más bajo le saludaban al momento que ella pasaba. Justo al terminar la fila de ellos, se encontraba una jovencita de cabello negro lacio con un par de colas de caballo y de tez muy morena, ataviada con clásica vestimenta marine de pantalones azules, camisa blanca y su gorra. No pasaría de los 15 años.

–¿La ha pasado bien, capitana? –le preguntó a Ayaka.

–No ha sido la gran cosa, pero al menos creo que pude descansar un poco –por supuesto, Ayaka no iba a contar lo sucedido en el bar con Blaze y Jet. La jovencita en cuestión era Hanako, una recluta muy chica en edad que era la asistente personal de Ayaka en su barco, y quien le comunicaba de cualquier cosa. La rubia era muy perfeccionista y no le gustaba mucho estar atendiendo asuntos que no merecían la importancia.

–Por cierto capitana, el cuartel general llamó hace como una hora.

–¿Qué querían?

–Dicen que debemos juntarnos en estas coordenadas con otros cinco acorazados e ir a Marineford cuanto antes. Dijeron algo de Shirohige –hizo Hanako una pausa, tragando saliva– Capitana… ¿habrá una guerra? –preguntó la chica con rostro preocupado

–Probablemente –respondió Ayaka tranquila– pero no te preocupes, tú no tienes por qué tomar parte en ella

–Yo no me preocupo por mí, sino por usted –dijo triste.

–Vamos a hacer una promesa entonces. Hanako-chan, tú tienes que cuidar mi barco hasta que yo regrese, ¿está bien? Porque yo regresaré –la chiquilla se quedó entonces conforme, aunque igualmente preocupada por lo que pudiera suceder. Acto seguido, Ayaka mandó mover el barco a las coordenadas que Hanako le había dado. La jovencita trataba de seguir los pasos de la capitana, no era solamente su modelo a seguir, o una persona a la que admirara mucho, Ayaka era su ídolo.

**Agradezco los reviews de El Invencible Iron Man y de KittieMi, muchas gracias por leer y opinar.**


	3. Buscando navegante

**Este el tercer capítulo, en el cual nuestros protagonistas llegan a una nueva isla. La aventura comienza.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Entre tanto, al pasear por su nueva casa, es decir, el Steeler, Jet pudo notar los posters de recompensa que Blaze tenía de esa banda de piratas, los "Mugiwara" –¿qué han hecho ellos de especial?

–¿En qué mundo vives? Ellos destruyeron Ennies Lobby hace pocos días, creo que ya pasó una semana, tal vez un poco más. Es por eso que siempre compro los periódicos, para ver si hay algo sobre ellos, y sobre mi amada navegante Nami. Es por eso que nuestra navegante tiene que ser chica, con senos grandes, como ella.

–¿Piensas ligártela?

–¡Claro que no! –respondió Blaze con enfado– yo soy fiel a Nami. Ella sólo tiene que tener esas características para ser una buena navegante.

Por supuesto, Jet no entendía la relación entre el físico y las habilidades de ese puesto, pero no replicó mucho, aunque insistió en que debían de ir a una isla antes de dirigirse hacia Reverse Mountain, cosa en la que el capitán también estuvo de acuerdo. Entre ambos, lograron dar con una población que aparecía en el mapa de East Blue, y de hecho, Blaze era algo mejor para ubicarse que Jet, pero estaba claro que hacían un buen equipo.

–Magnoly… es el nombre de la isla, espero que haya alguien por ahí que sepa navegar –dijo Jet cuando tenía ya a la vista dicho lugar. Blaze tuvo preparadas sus manos en caso de cualquier hostilidad, y su primero a bordo hizo lo propio con su espada, pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, vieron que la isla estaba casi desolada– parece que no encontraremos nada por aquí –musitó Jet, pero su compañero sonrió al ver que había una pequeña columna de humo. Aún así, el espadachín estaba seguro que no iban a encontrar a alguien que supiera navegar.

No hubo recibimiento, ni siquiera una persona que viera que los piratas habían llegado a la isla, o tal vez una sí, pues una niña de tal vez diez años se encontraba escondida atrás de un árbol cercano a la costa. La isla era de una pradera con no muchos árboles pero sí vegetación pequeña, y a lo lejos, se podían ver algunas montañas de carácter rocoso.

–Oye niña –le llamó Jet, haciendo que ella se asustara, pues ingenuamente pensaba que no había sido vista– ¿por qué no hay nadie por aquí? Respóndenos.

Ella seguía teniendo miedo, hasta que Blaze se le acercó y le regaló una pequeña figura de acero –es pesada, pero la hice chica para que tú puedas cargarla –le dijo antes de que la niña finalmente tomara más confianza a los piratas– nunca vas a tener hijos –se burló el capitán de su primero a bordo.

La pequeña, de cabello castaño, largo y atado en una cola de caballo, con ojos negros, se presentó como Kri, y explicó entonces la situación de la isla: –desde hace unos cuatro años esta isla es así, pero mi abuela dice que hace mucho tiempo, estaba llena de vida y visitantes, lo que pasa es que hoy en día es conocida como la isla de la Kyojin.

–¿"La", kyojin? –preguntó Blaze.

–Sí, hay una gigante del otro lado de las montañas que aterroriza a todo el que se acerca. Nuestras tierras de este lado de la isla están agotadas y por eso vivimos así, no podemos comerciar con otras islas por eso, y por el miedo que muchos tienen al venir aquí.

–Comprendo –dijo Jet– los kyojin no son muy comunes fuera de Grand Line –pero al espadachín no le interesaba mucho el asunto y decidió ahondar en otra cosa– ¿sabes de alguien que sepa navegación en esta isla?

–Creo que no, mejor los llevo a mi casa, tal vez mi abuela sepa de alguien, aunque la verdad no lo creo.

De esa forma, Kri guió a ambos piratas a su casa. Los visitantes eran toda una novedad en la isla, y viendo que al menos Blaze no parecía ser una mala persona, no debía de haber problemas.

–Abuela, ya llegué, y traje gente nueva, mira –avisó Kri a una mujer mayor, con corto cabello blanco cubierto por una tela atada desde su frente hasta su nuca. Ella miró de pies a cabeza a ambos chicos, más detenidamente a Jet.

–Él puede quedarse. Es guapo y se ve fuerte, por lo que puede ser tu esposo cuando seas algo más grande –se refirió la anciana al espadachín. Éste replicó un momento, pero luego recordó la misión inicial, la cual él mismo creía, estaba ya perdida.

–Buscamos a alguien que pueda navegar –y luego de voltear un momento a ver a Blaze, quien le hizo una especie de señales a la altura del pecho, agregó otra característica– y que sea mujer, preferentemente.

–Aquí nadie sabe navegar –respondió la mujer– había una chiquilla que sabía, pero se fue hace unos cinco años y no ha regresado jamás. Ella vivía con su madre y con una hermana menor, y junto a esta última, salía a navegar cada semana. Dicen que era como si tuviese un sexto sentido para percibir el clima y para saber qué rumbo tomar dependiendo de las mareas. Ellas vivían cerca de la montaña, por eso no se relacionaban mucho con la gente. Esa chica se fue, dejando solas a su madre y hermana, pero después de un año, ellas no volvieron a ser vistas jamás, fue cuando apareció esa Kyojin, seguro ella las devoró o algo así. Es por eso que nadie se atreve a acercarse a las montañas, y lo peor es que nadie sabe de dónde salió esa criatura, probablemente naufragó y quedó varada en esta isla.

Luego de escuchar la historia, Jet dio gracias por un pan y algo de leche que la anciana les había servido y se despidió, para ser detenido entonces por su capitán.

–¿Ahora qué? Ya escuchaste, no hay nadie que pueda navegar por aquí.

–Pero tenemos que ayudarlos, Si esa gigante sigue así, podría hacerles daño.

–¿Desde cuándo un pirata se preocupa tanto por la gente?

–Desde que soy un capitán y sigo los pasos de los Mugiwara, quienes han ayudado a muchas personas durante su viaje –afirmó Blaze con rostro orgulloso.

–¿Y cómo te imaginas que podremos derrotar a una Kyojin nosotros solos?

–Es sencillo, como dijo tu novia Ayaka, hacemos un buen equipo, así que si trabajamos juntos, nada podrá detenernos.

Jet tuvo que seguir a su capitán, ya no importaba mucho su opinión en estas situaciones, aunque quiso dejar en claro algo al final –ella no es mi novia… –dijo apretando sus dientes.

**Agradezco nuevamente los reviews de El Invencible Iron Man y de KittieMi, muchas gracias por leer y opinar.**


	4. La pelea ante la Kyojin

**Las ideas de Blaze pondrán en problemas a nuestros protagonistas, pero, probablemente saldrán de las dificultades, y, quién sabe, tal vez conozcan a alguien por ahí.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Les fue señalado el sendero que había de seguir y emprendieron la caminata rumbo a enfrentarse a una Kyojin. No sería nada sencillo que dos piratas derrotaran a alguien que era de la raza guerrera por excelencia en Grand Line. Que fuese mujer no tenía mucho que ver. Jet estaba pensando en que, en algún momento, debían de escapar si estaban siendo apaleados. Esto lo pensaba el espadachín, cuando junto a su compañero, ya pasaban por un bosque medianamente espeso, no demasiado, pero que les impedía ver frontalmente las montañas.

–Oye Blaze… ¿tienes idea de cómo es un Kyojin, alguna vez has visto a uno?

–No, nunca, pero no te preocupes, sé que podremos derrotarla.

–Ni siquiera sabes lo elemental, y aún así te lanzas a pelear… Mira, yo tampoco he visto un Kyojin en mi vida, pero me han dicho que son tan grandes que ni veinte hombres parados uno encima de otro podrían llegarles a los ojos. Imagínate la fuerza que deben de tener.

La discusión terminó cuando casi se toparon de frente con el pie de la montaña, por lo que ambos tuvieron que caminar hacia su derecha, buscando lugar por donde bordearla, cuando algo más les cerró el paso –vaya, este muro es muy raro, parece hecho de carne.

–Es un pie… –le señaló Jet a su capitán guiando su dedo índice hacia arriba. Cuando Blaze elevó su vista, pudo ver a un ser humano enorme, el cual tenía una máscara puesta. El capitán pirata se fijó entonces en el pecho y vio los, literalmente, enormes senos de la kyojin.

–Sí, sí es una "ella".

–Idiota, en qué cosas te fijas. Ahora o piensas en algo, o nos vamos de aquí rápido.

La kyojin, quien estaba ataviada con ropa sumamente normal, como eran unos minishorts blancos y una blusa rosa con corazones en el pecho, sin contar la máscara, dejó escuchar su voz entonces –¿quién osa meterse en mis territorios? Sólo por eso, voy a aniquilarlos.

Blaze entonces comenzó a crear balas de cañón de acero, su especialidad, pero éstas no hacían demasiado daño a la kyojin, quien comenzaba a dar patadas que estuvieron a punto de mandar volar a uno de los piratas.

–¿No puedes hacer una más grande?

–Si puedo, pero me llevará tiempo. Cómprame alguno –mientras Blaze se concentraba para hacer una bala de cañón enorme, Jet atacaba como podía, ya fuera intentando cortar algún dedo de la enorme mujer, o mandando cortes voladores, y aunque ella era rápida para su tamaño, uno de estos últimos alcanzó a cortarle varios cabellos, lo que la hizo gritar de desagrado, como a cualquier chica.

–Lo sien… espera, no, no lo siento –dijo el espadachín quien seguía a la ofensiva a la vez que esquivaba los golpes y patadas de la kyojin. Blaze demoró unos instantes más, pero finalmente completó su enorme bola de acero y con la ayuda de su primero a bordo, la lanzó rumbo a la cara de la mujer, pero ésta simplemente la bloqueó como si fuese de otro material.

–Ella no sólo es una gigante, sino que es fuerte –señaló Blaze.

–Si se quedara quieta, tal vez podría cortarle la pierna, aunque no estoy seguro.

–¿Has practicado el Niitoryuu?

–No soy un experto, pero puedo dominarlo, ¿a qué viene eso ahora? –preguntó el chico de cabello negro y rojo. Acto seguido, Blaze comenzó a crear una espada de acero y se la dio a su compañero, pero ante eso, la gigante comenzó a dar unos saltos rítmicos que, debido a la sacudida del suelo, dejaron indefensos a nuestros protagonistas y ella aprovechó para dar una patada a Jet, quien, como pudo, se defendió con sus espadas y entonces el golpe no fue tan grave como pudo haber sido.

–Nadie había durado tanto contra mí, ¿por qué no se rinden? Si lo hacen, dejaré que se vayan.

Blaze no tomó mayor importancia a este comentario, pero Jet, a pesar del duro golpe, pudo ver que algo no estaba bien. Hacía unos minutos, cuando la encontraron, ella aseguraba que los aniquilaría, pero ahora los dejaría escapar –¡no dejes de atacar Blaze, no hay que rendirnos!

–Así se habla –sonrió el moreno, y "fabricó" varias estrellas de acero, que lanzó de nuevo hacia el rostro de la chica, la cual pudo bloquear algunas, pero otras dieron de lleno en la máscara, y una de ellas, abrió una pequeña grieta. Ella intentó utilizar un montón de tierra para enterrar vivo al pirata, pero éste logró hacer una barra de acero, y con ella, Jet, quien se había repuesto del golpe, lo impulsó hasta cerca de la altura del rostro de ella, donde Blaze extendió su brazo derecho, y al sacar una enorme cuchilla de acero de su mano, logró bloquear un golpe de la mujer y luego abrió más la grieta de la máscara con algunas de sus balas, antes de ser alcanzado por la otra mano de la kyojin.

Jet entonces, quien estaba medio enterrado, pudo tomar algo de apoyo y enviar un corte volador hasta la misma grieta de la máscara y finalmente ésta se partió en dos, dejando ver el rostro de la kyojin, el cual era el de una hermosa muchacha. El pómulo de ella empezó a sangrar entonces y cuando la joven se tomó esa parte, su cuerpo se hizo pequeño poco a poco, hasta tomar el tamaño de una persona normal.

–No me hagan nada, por favor, ustedes ganan –les dijo al verse acorralada por los dos golpeados piratas.

**Agradezco nuevamente los reviews de El Invencible Iron Man y de KittieMi, así como de Hatsumomoxxx, muchas gracias por leer y opinar.**


	5. Navegante en el barco

**Este capítulo es la culminación del combate, y de la estancia en esta isla. Espero lo disfruten.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Blaze y Jet bajaron sus armas, pero el capitán no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

–Pero tú has hecho cosas malas. Ahuyentas a la gente que viene por aquí y los aterrorizas. Tu fama ha hecho que pasen cosas malas en la isla –le espetó Blaze quien sangraba de la cabeza debido al último ataque de la chica, la cual, ya con el cabello suelto y sin máscara, se veía muy linda. Su pelo era largo, lacio, como hasta arriba de la cintura, de color castaño. Tenía ojos cafés, grandes, y un cuerpo bastante atractivo. En su nariz, tenía una perforación con un "piercing" con una piedra preciosa en la punta.

–Yo… tengo que cumplir una promesa que le hice a mi hermana –aseguró la joven.

–¿Qué tiene que ver esa promesa? –preguntó Jet.

–Mi hermana se fue hace cinco años de la isla. Cuando eso pasó, me dijo algo muy importante: "Cuida a mamá, cuídala mucho, prométeme eso, y yo te prometo que nos volveremos a ver". Yo traté de cuidar a mamá, pero al poco tiempo que Mizuki, mi hermana, se fue, mi mamá enfermó y murió, es por eso que yo cuido su lugar de descanso hasta que mi hermana regrese, es nuestra promesa.

La chica empezó a llorar y a recordar los últimos momentos de su madre –Natsuki-chan… tienes que ser feliz, hazme sentir feliz desde donde te esté vigilando mi niña…

Ella invitó a ambos piratas a entrar a un pasadizo de la montaña. Los dos intentaban decir algo, pero ella no se los permitía, sólo quería que vieran una cosa. Al salir de dicho pasadizo, se vio una parte de la isla que estaba bastante escondida por la montaña, y por supuesto, por la labor de ella en los últimos años. Se trataba de campo de magnolias que se veía impresionante, y en el centro, había una cruz.

–Es la tumba de mi madre –dijo triste, aunque con una leve sonrisa.

Jet entonces se le acercó –¿es que no lo entiendes? –le dijo haciendo que ésta lo volteara a ver sorprendida– ni tu hermana ni tu madre querían que hicieras esto. Tu madre quería que fueras feliz, y tu hermana te dijo que protegieras a tu madre, cuando estuviera viva, y luego debías volverte a ver con ella. ¿Qué pasó con tu hermana?

–Se fue al mar, estoy segura de que es pirata. Cuando ella y yo navegábamos en las aguas cercanas de aquí, hablaba mucho sobre eso –respondió la joven mirando a Jet con ojos de esperanza.

–Si es pirata, la mejor forma de que la encuentres es que vayas a Grand Line, yo creo… –de pronto Jet se dio cuenta de lo que había escuchado– ¿sabes navegar?

–Sí, mi hermana me enseñó. Sé navegar por cualquier corriente y clima posible.

Luego, tanto Blaze, como su primero a bordo, miraron el cuerpo de Natsuki, en especial sus senos, que no eran para nada pequeños.

–¿Califica, verdad? –preguntó Jet a su capitán en voz baja.

–Eso ni se pregunta, que está como un tren.

–¿Entonces te la vas a ligar?

–No, ya sabes que soy fiel a Nami, pero de que está como un tren, está.

–¿Qué tanto dicen? –preguntó ella sonriendo.

–No nada –aclaró Blaze la garganta– si eres navegante, ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? Vamos a Grand Line y ahí podrás buscar y reencontrarte con tu hermana.

La chica pensó por un momento y luego vio la tumba de su madre, para después recordar lo que Jet ya le había dicho antes. Su madre había muerto y su hermana todavía vivía, así que era lógico lo que tenía que hacer.

–Soy Natsuki, y soy su nueva navegante –sonrió– pero… no puedo dejar que le hagan algo a este campo.

–No te preocupes, esto está bastante escondido, y si tapo la entrada con acero, nadie podrá hacerle nada.

Pero a todos se les había olvidado algo muy importante –espera… ¿cómo carajos haces para crecer de esa forma? –preguntó Jet.

–Es sencillo, comí la fruta Kyo Kyo, así que puedo hacerme grande, y más pequeña, aunque tengo un límite, y tampoco puedo hacerlo por un tiempo demasiado prolongado. Ésa es la razón de que mi familia viviera alejada de todos en el pueblo. Cuando mi hermana y yo encontramos la fruta y yo la comí, en las noches no podía controlarme, y crecía o me hacía pequeña, y eso era un problema, por eso nos mudamos a este lugar –explicó. Ni ella misma, o Blaze o Jet, sabían que no podía crecer en verdad al tamaño de un kyojin real, sino que era más pequeña en realidad.

De esa manera, Natsuki se unió a los piratas de Blaze como la navegante. Rápidamente tomó uno de los camarotes grandes del Steeler y se dispuso a hacer un poco de limpieza, a pesar de que no era muy buena en ello –por cierto, aunque sea chica, no me pidan que les prepare comida, de verdad que no querrán probar lo que yo cocino –dijo. Blaze y Jet supieron entonces que lo ideal era encontrar un cocinero y un doctor muy pronto.

Al siguiente día, Blaze casi se arrepentía de tener a Natsuki en la tripulación –yo pienso que hacen bonita pareja –afirmaba la navegante, quien, como era su costumbre, estaba ataviada con muy poca ropa, un minishort de color azul y la parte superior de un bikini de franjas rojas y blancas.

–¿Cómo crees? Si él y ella sólo son nakamas, capitán y navegante, es todo –afirmaba Blaze con rostro de angustia.

–Pues él es lindo, y no sé por qué, pero a mí me da que se gustan. Además, mira, las posibles escenas y fanfics y todo eso, se podrían nombrar como LuxNa. Imagínate, un BlaxNa, como que no queda –la chica estaba echando por la borda las ilusiones de su capitán, emparejando a Nami 'La gata ladrona', con Luffy 'Sombrero de Paja'.

–Ya verás que cuando los alcancemos, ella y él sólo serán nakamas y entonces podré hacerla mi esposa –aseguró el capitán ante la negativa de la joven.

**Así, hay una nueva tripulante. Los dejo con un pequeño añadido, espero les guste.**

Omake 1

Era apenas el segundo día de Natsuki en el Steeler y ella decidió levantarse muy temprano, más que los chicos al menos. Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer su primera labor como tripulante de Blaze, sacó algo del congelador, luego algunos platos y sartenes y se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando Jet, que fue el segundo en despertar, salió de su cabina, escuchó el ajetreo en la cocina, se acercó un poco y logró oír los sonidos de un guiso por lo que se devolvió frente a su cabina, pero no para entrar en ella, sino para tocar la puerta de Blaze y despertarlo así.

–¿Qué quieres? –abrió la puerta somnoliento –son las 6 de la mañana.

–Primeramente, son ya casi las 10, y en segunda, parece que nuestra nueva navegante nos está haciendo desayuno –al escuchar eso, Blaze cerró la puerta y luego salió ya con ropa, listo para degustar su desayuno. Jet le siguió mientras pensaba en lo egoísta y convenenciero que su capitán podía llegar a ser.

–¡Chicos! –exclamó ella al verlos entrar, mientras vestía como un ama de casa, con un pañuelo en la cabeza para evitar que el cabello le estorbara, y un mandil, aunque con la diferencia de que debajo de éste, sólo llevaba la parte superior del bikini– para celebrar que ahora estoy en la tripulación, les he preparado el desayuno, ahora se los sirvo. Como les dije, no soy muy buena cocinera, pero hoy he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo –Blaze tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y estaba listo a recibir algo delicioso, pero cuando vio los platos, su sonrisa se desvaneció –disfrútenlo– exclamó Natsuki sonriendo.

La comida que ambos tenían en frente, parecía más bien un pedazo de carbón. Era evidente que estaba quemada y no lucía muy comestible

–Vamos, cómetelo –le dijo en voz baja Blaze a su primero a bordo mientras Natsuki preparaba otro plato, probablemente para ella.

–No creo que pueda comerse –respondió éste también en voz baja.

–Es una orden –le sonrió el capitán de forma burlona mientras Jet respondía con unos ojos asesinos, maldijo a su capitán y luego utilizó el cuchillo para cortar lo que pretendía ser pescado, descubriendo con sorpresa que, por dentro, la pieza estaba congelada. Tomó lo poco que había cortado y con esfuerzo se lo llevó a la boca para masticarlo un poco. Cuando lo hizo, abrió sus ojos y él mismo quedó sorprendido.

–Sabe bien… –le dijo a Blaze quien también comió un poco y corroboró lo dicho por el espadachín.

–¿En verdad está delicioso? Es una receta familiar –rió Natsuki al sentarse en la mesa ya con su plato. Los chicos sólo se miraron uno al otro, sabiendo que al menos no morirían de hambre, aunque fuese con una comida bizarra y extraña.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Un saludo a todos.**


	6. Grand Line

**Este capítulo es la culminación del combate, y de la estancia en esta isla. Espero lo disfruten. Dejen review, por favor.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Los piratas ya habían decidido ir hacia Grand Line. No podían regresar a otra isla a buscar a otro tripulante, pues eso supondría una gran pérdida de tiempo, sobre todo para tres viajeros que estaban buscando a personas que debían estar en el legendario océano.

–¿Estás segura? Es que a mí me parece imposible –aseguraba Jet al ver un mapa que Natsuki extendía sobre la mesa de su habitación.

–Mi hermana me dijo una vez que sí era cierto. El barco va a subir por Reverse Mountain y de alguna forma, debemos llegar a Grand Line –explicó Natsuki, mientras que Blaze ni siquiera estaba ahí, pues se encontraba durmiendo en su camarote.

–Me he dado cuenta de que nuestro capitán es un vago total… Ni hablar, el barco ya está en posición, ¿verdad? Lo único que resta es esperar –dijo Jet viendo hacia dirección de proa cómo el horizonte lucía muy negro, a causa de los nubarrones.

–Sí, y parece que va a llover –dijo Natsuki quitándose su minishort para quedar sólo en un diminuto bikini.

–¿Por qué te desnudas?

–Si me voy a mojar, será mejor que esté en mi traje de baño, ¿no crees?

–Yo pienso que es más apropiado un impermeable, pero bueno.

De cualquier manera, no era que la castaña tuviese mucha ropa, pues contaba con muy pocos cambios y ya sería hasta entrar a Grand Line que compraría algo de ropa. Mientras el Steeler se acercaba hacia Reverse Mountain, Natsuki explicaba lo que podía a Jet y a un recién despertado Blaze. Sobre Grand Line, el Calm Belt y otras cosas.

–¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

–Mi hermana me enseñó muchas cosas cuando salíamos juntas a navegar y nunca se me van a olvidar. Ella conoció a un pirata una vez, el cual iba de regreso a Grand Line pues él ya había estado ahí. No recuerdo su nombre, pero Mizuki decía que era pelirrojo con tres cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo. Él le contó muchas cosas sobre Grand Line y eso.

Ninguno de los tres tenía mucho idea de quién era ese pirata. Tal vez Blaze quiso recordar algo, pero ya que no le dieron mucha importancia, el asunto fue olvidado rápidamente. Había que concentrarse en entrar por Reverse Mountain y salir hacia Grand Line con bien. La sorpresa de los tres piratas fue mayúscula cuando desde lejos vieron esa corriente ascendente que parecía totalmente sobrenatural.

–¿Tú por qué te sorprendes, si ya lo sabías? –preguntó Jet a Natsuki quien tenía la boca totalmente abierta.

–No deja de ser impresionante –balbuceaba la joven.

Afortunadamente, el Steeler era una fragata demasiado grande y ello le ayudaba a no ser arrastrada con demasiada violencia hacia el interior de la cavidad por donde la corriente subía. Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente confianza como para decir que no iba a haber un accidente, cosa que Jet tenía presente.

–Blaze, ¿puedes crear un par de barras de acero? –preguntó, y su capitán asintió antes de empezar con la fabricación de lo pedido. Las barras eran largas, no tan gruesas, pero igualmente resistentes al ser de acero. Jet tomó una de ellas y Blaze hizo lo propio mientras que Natsuki miraba sin entender muy bien. Capitán y primero de a bordo se miraron a los ojos una vez y rápidamente comprendieron lo que había qué hacer. Al llegar a la corriente, que con brusquedad empujó el barco hacia la dirección de la cima de Reverse Mountain, ambos piratas empujaron sus respectivas barras e hicieron palanca con sus propios cuerpos hacia el barco, para alejarlo de las paredes rocosas del pasadizo.

Natsuki sonrió al ver a ambos en acción –"son fuertes" –pensó y luego tomó el timón, creció un poco para tener algo más de fuerza y trató de mantenerlo firme, ayudando así a la labor de sus nakamas. Pasaron algunos segundos y luego, tras haber sentido el timón muy duro debido a la corriente, éste se volvió suave, demasiado, ni siquiera con la resistencia que oponía un agua no agitada.

Ella se apresuró a salir, pensando que ya todo estaba bien y a felicitar a sus dos compañeros –¡muchachos, todo salió de mar… –pero su boca ya no pudo terminar la frase cuando, a donde quiera que miraba, sólo había cielo y nubes– ¿pero qué… paaaasaaaaaa? –el Steeler, que se había suspendido en el aire un momento, ahora bajaba a toda velocidad por otra corriente, ésta ya no ascendente, sino, evidentemente, descendente.

–¡No te quedes ahí parada, toma el timón! –le ordenó Jet a la navegante, quien, luego de ser despertada de su lapsus por ese grito, se apresuró a obedecer y llevar a buen puerto la nave. La calma volvió entonces. Después de que los tres quedaron totalmente empapados, el Steeler tomaba un curso muy lento, al pasar por unos cabos gemelos. Luego de subir por la primera corriente, el navío había virado unos grados hacia el Este y luego cayó sobre la otra corriente, la cual lo estaba "depositando" en el legendario océano Grand Line.

–¿Lo ven? Les dije que era buena idea que usara mi traje de baño –dijo Natsuki mientras mostraba una estampa de una bellísima chica en diminuto bikini, totalmente mojada, lo que hizo que Jet y Blaze tuvieran que tomarse de su nariz para evitar perder demasiada sangre.

De pronto, Blaze reaccionó y se emocionó bastante apuntando hacia la izquierda de la proa –¡miren, nuestra primera isla en Grand Line! –señaló.

Para el Steeler era complicado acercarse de manera rápida a ese lugar, ya que el islote era muy pequeño y estaba demasiado cerca, ni siquiera parecía una isla, y para terminar, era de color azul oscuro. Jet, al ser el único de los tres que no había comido una Akuma no Mi, se lanzó al agua con cautela para alcanzar la "isla". Nadó un poco, y finalmente llegó al lugar.

–Vaya, pensé que estaba más lejos, entonces es muy chica –dijo Blaze al ver a su compañero tan cerca, y ya en la isla.

–Pero no se siente como tal. El suelo es muy raro, algo resbaladizo –y antes de que pudiera explicar más, la isla empezó a elevarse hasta dejar ver que se trataba de un enorme cachalote, tan grande, que su ojo era de mayor tamaño que Jet, quien precisamente estaba resbalando por esa zona, hasta que cayó al agua. La ballena abrió su inmensa boca y el espadachín fue tragado ante la incredulidad de sus amigos. Esta incredulidad pasó a desesperación, haciendo correr a ambos por toda la cubierta del barco sin saber qué hacer, hasta que la sorpresa inundó sus rostros, cuando, de una escotilla de la misma ballena, salían Jet y un extraño anciano con una flor en el cuello.

–Vaya, me habían dicho que en Grand Line había cosas extrañas, pero no pensé que hubiera ballenas mecánicas –dijo Blaze al escuchar la descripción del interior del cetáceo por parte de Jet.

–No es una ballena mecánica. Su nombre es Laboon y está viva. Lo que viste muchacho –se refirió a Jet– son sólo partes que yo he arreglado para curarla.

Él era Crocus, el vigilante de los Cabos Gemelos, y viendo que los tres piratas tenían un noble corazón, decidió explicarles el modo de navegación de Grand Line. Claro que eso de noble corazón, se le nota más a unos, como Natsuki, que a otros, como Jet.

–¿Es usted doctor? –preguntó Natsuki, quien estaba secándose con una toalla.

–Algo así, mi deber ahora es curar a esta ballena, mi amiga Laboon.

–¡Venga con nosotros, viejo! No tenemos doctor y usted nos ayudaría mucho –le propuso Blaze, pero Crocus se negó inmediatamente.

–Debo quedarme aquí, Laboon está esperando a unos amigos, y yo me quedaré a acompañarla. Ustedes deben seguir y encontrar a más personas, seguro que lo harán y les aseguro que será más interesante –afirmó el anciano.

–Una pregunta más –pidió Blaze.

–Dime muchacho.

–¿Usted vio pasar a los Mugiwara por aquí?

–Por supuesto. Ellos estuvieron aquí, hace unos tres o cuatro meses, tal vez más, tal vez menos, no recuerdo bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–No se preocupe, no es nada. ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder! –apuró Blaze a sus compañeros y éstos subieron al Steeler, luego de haber descansado un momento en la tierra firme de los Cabos Gemelos. Eligieron uno de los campos magnéticos, y todo estuvo listo para, ya en verdad, encontrar su primera isla en este océano.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de KittieMi y Hatsumomoxxx, gracias y un saludo.**


	7. Isla Criolla

**Llegamos a Grand Line, ahora comienza la acción. Blaze, Jet y Natsuki no están preparados para lo que se viene, pero tampoco serán sorprendidos en grande. Dejen reviews por favor.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Qué bueno que Crocus-san tenía una Log Pose –sonreía Natsuki a la mañana siguiente, cuando la banda partió desde los Cabos Gemelos.

–¿Sabías que se necesitaba esa cosa para navegar aquí, y aún así venimos sin tener una? –preguntó Jet algo enfadado con la navegante.

–Bueno, yo pensé que al entrar habría una especie de tienda donde comprarlas o algo así. Además Blaze tenía mucha prisa por llegar a Grand Line. No deberías de preocuparte, todo ha salido bien, ¿o no?

La discusión la interrumpió Blaze, quien anunció que iba a dormir y pidió no ser despertado hasta llegar a la isla. Jet y Natsuki estaban dándose cuenta de cuán flojo era su capitán. Y más cuando ambos, solos, se enfrentaron al cambiante clima que se presentaba en ese primer trayecto desde los Cabos Gemelos hasta la primera isla de su largo viaje. Ambos terminaron mojados, con nieve, despeinados y más tarde, quemados por el fuerte sol.

Blaze salió tiempo después, ya con el cielo despejado, aunque eso sí, mucho calor –qué hermoso clima, no sé porqué dicen que el tiempo de Grand Line es complicado –dijo y luego vio a sus dos nakamas derribados de cansancio en la cubierta del Steeler– oigan, no es tiempo de holgazanear, hay que disfrutar este bonito día –les comentó con una amplia sonrisa. Por supuesto, se llevó un par de miradas asesinas.

Pero afortunadamente para él, alcanzó a ver una isla y pudo disipar un poco el enojo de sus tripulantes. El Steeler se acercó cautelosamente pero eso no evitó que un disparo de rifle reventara una parte de la barandilla del barco, que estaba ubicada cerca de popa.

–¿Con que así quieren jugar? –Blaze no demoró en hacer balas, no tan grandes como las de cañón, pero las fabricó más rápido y las lanzó hacia dirección de sus atacantes. Mientras el barco seguía acercándose, entraba en una bahía, y Jet recomendó a Natsuki que se pusiera en acción.

–Pero no sé qué tan hondo está aquí, ¿tú me rescataras si me hundo de más?

–No seas tonta, es una bahía, no puede estar más hondo de tu cadera si creces al máximo –le afirmó y entonces la castaña sonrió y saltó hacia el mar para luego tomar un tamaño de una kyojin, lo que desestabilizó un poco el Steeler de cualquier forma.

–Dios… ¿ella es tonta, o se hace? –se preguntó Jet al subir rápido al mástil más alto del barco, y desde ahí saltar para quedar colgado del bikini de la navegante, que era todavía lo único que la joven tenía puesto.

–Oye, no pensé que fueras tan mañoso, Jet.

–¡Cállate y vamos hacia la costa!

Gracias a los enormes pasos de Natsuki, los dos demoraron muy poco para vérselas con tres tiradores con escopeta que estaban por ahí, ya un poco mermados por los ataques de Blaze. Detrás de ellos estaba una mujer con cabello al estilo punk, de color rosado, sus labios pintados en negro, vestida con ropa algo desgarrada. Nada femenina, por cierto.

Recargado en una palmera que estaba cerca de ahí, buscando su sombra, se encontraba un hombre alto y muy fuerte, con cabello rubio hacia atrás y ropa casual, camisa blanca con cuadros azules y pantalón azul. Tenía una katana en su costado izquierdo y, curiosamente, estaba bebiendo una taza de té.

La chica en cuestión lanzó entonces un grito ensordecedor, que hizo incluso que Jet cayera desde donde estaba tomado, y que Natsuki detuviera su avance para tomarse los oídos.

–¿Qué tal, les ha gustado? –se burlaba la chica mientras se disponía a lanzar otro de sus gritos, pero antes de que abriera su boca de nuevo, Jet envió un corte volador. Éste iba directo a su cuerpo cuando, de la nada, apareció el otro sujeto, el rubio deshizo el ataque con un golpe de su espada.

En ese mismo momento, Blaze arribaba a la zona dispuesto a ayudar a sus compañeros, pero el espadachín enemigo detuvo las hostilidades –esperen, tal vez no sea necesario pelear, ¿son piratas? –preguntó, obteniendo respuesta afirmativa– entonces bajen sus armas, no hay nada contra ustedes, mi nombre es Katsuro y ella es Suzume, somos guardianes de esta isla de Criolla. Para demostrar nuestras disculpas, los invitamos a comer al palacio real.

Los piratas se reunieron entonces. Por lo que sabían, tenían que esperar un tiempo antes de que la Log Pose se cargara, había que comprar algunos víveres y además Natsuki debía conseguir algo de ropa, no podía estar en su bikini para siempre –está bien, aceptamos –comunicó Blaze, aunque tanto él, como Jet, sabían que no debían de confiar demasiado.

–Si no teníamos porqué pelear, ¿por qué nos han atacado? –preguntó Jet.

–Criolla es acosada por rebeldes –respondió Katsuro– esta isla es parte de una pequeña Federación de nombre Yuki, de esta parte de Grand Line, gobernada por el Rey Masanori. Esta isla es gobernada por su representante, Sadao, a quien puede que conozcan en el palacio.

No era algo normal que a unos piratas se les proporcionara tanta información, pero Blaze y Jet todavía querían ver qué más iba a suceder. Criolla era una isla calurosa, con un clima tropical. Palmeras y casas hechas de paja podían verse por todos lados. Mientras más caminaban nuestros protagonistas, mayor se hacía la ciudad, cuyo centro estaba alejado de la playa. Había una calle principal, con suelo empedrado que daba directo hacia el palacio y desde ahí, hacia los costados crecía la ciudad, estando las casas de los habitantes en los lugares más alejados de ahí, mientras que lo más cercano eran los comercios y tiendas. No parecía ser un lugar demasiado sofisticado, a excepción del palacio, el cual estaba formado por un par de torres y una pequeña columna central, todo con acabados de oro.

Natsuki vio, ya cerca del palacio, una tienda de ropa. En verdad necesitaba una. De sus dos cambios de ropa, uno se había arruinado y el otro estaba sucio, y esa era la razón de estar en bikini, lo que hacía que más de uno la volteara a ver. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por dirigirse a la tienda, recordó que no tenía nada de dinero.

–Toma, aquí están algunos berries, supongo que te alcanzarán para unos 3 ó 4 cambios –le dio Blaze algunos billetes y ella, con sus ojos húmedos le agradeció y entró al establecimiento rápidamente, haciendo que los demás esperaran un poco.

–¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? –preguntó Jet azorado con la escena anterior.

–Cuando robé el barco, también robé dinero, tengo también para la comida. ¿Qué te parece, no soy tan mal capitán, verdad? –sonrió orgulloso. Jet pensó que eso compensaría lo perezoso que su compañero era.

Unos veinte minutos después, Natsuki salió de la tienda con un par de bolsas –¡miren, ya tengo ropa! –enseñó a sus nakamas dos cambios, uno que consistía en unos jeans ajustados y blusa normal, y otro de un minishort con una blusa muy corta y de tirantes.  
>–¿Y en la otra bolsa qué tienes?<p>

–Un bikini y ropa interior –respondió mientras Jet se golpeaba en la frente con la palma de su mano. Los piratas fueron apresurados por sus anfitriones y finalmente entraron al palacio. No era muy grande y no demoraron mucho en llegar a una habitación, que más bien parecía un estudio. Ahí, detrás de un escritorio, se encontraba un hombre bastante flacuchento, con el cabello largo negro y unos dientes de oro que sacó a relucir cuando abrió la boca. Sus ropas eran elegantes, pero le quedaban bastante grandes, así que no se veía demasiado bien.

–Sadao-san, ellos son piratas y lucen bastante fuertes –presentó Katsuro al trío ante el gobernante de esa isla.

–Si tú lo dices, creo que estará bien, pero primero que nos acompañen a comer. Suzume, informa a la servidumbre que preparen la mesa principal –ordenó Sadao y la chica punk obedeció. Pocos minutos después, todos acudieron a ese salón donde fueron servidos de una buena comida por parte de varias sirvientas. Además de los ya conocidos, había otro sujeto, sentado enseguida de Suzume, quedando de esa forma frente a Jet. Al verse ambos a los ojos el primero le dedicó una especie de gruñidos al espadachín.

–Él es Takeshi, a veces no es muy amigable con las visitas, pero no te preocupes –explicó Katsuro. Takeshi era muy moreno, con cuerpo normal, pero con unos brazos más largos de lo normal, ojos pequeños y cabello negro corto, con dientes afilados que parecían de una bestia.

–Se preguntarán por qué los he invitado a comer. Bueno, pues la isla, y en general la Federación de Yuki, han sido últimamente atacadas por rebeldes. Necesitamos entonces más defensores de este reino, defensores de la paz –afirmó Sadao antes de darle el primer sorbo a su vino.

–Si entiendo bien, ustedes quieren que nosotros seamos parte de su guardia real o algo por el estilo –dijo Jet. Sadao asintió con la cabeza. Antes de que el espadachín pudiese responder, su capitán lo hizo.

–Somos piratas, no guardias. No salimos al mar para conseguir un empleo o algo así, sino para buscar nuestros sueños, y para ninguno de nosotros, su ideal es quedarse aquí.

Sadao esperaba que pudiese haber una respuesta negativa, pero no una tan tajante, así que pidió que todos empezaran a comer y más tarde ahondarían en el asunto. De pronto Sadao hizo un gesto de asco y lanzó un plato con sopa al suelo –dije específicamente sin cebolla, ni una pisca. ¡Fubuki, ven para acá! –llamó enfadado. Una joven de tez sumamente blanca, con cabello azul muy claro hasta los hombros y ojos también azules, arribó al comedor, vistiendo un traje de sirvienta. En su mirada y rostro había preocupación.

–No voy a preguntar por qué diablos has puesto cebolla en la sopa. Pero sí voy a hacer que limpies –le ordenó, y luego pidió a sus guardias que también derramaran la sopa en el suelo, para que Fubuki la limpiara, lo que hizo que Blaze se levantara violentamente.

–¡¿Qué diablos creen qué hacen? –gritó visiblemente enfadado.

–No te preocupes –trató de calmarlo Katsuro– ella es esclava del palacio, así que no importa –dijo como si fuese algo normal.

–¡Eso es aún peor, ninguna persona es propiedad de alguien más!.

–¡Es cierto! –siguió Natsuki, más que nada para apoyar a su nakama, mientras que Jet observaba la situación con cuidado.

–Si no les gusta, es hora entonces de que se marchen de aquí. Son cobardes como guerreros y tontos como humanos –les dijo Sadao. Jet estaba por utilizar su espada al escuchar esto, pero Natsuki, en uno de sus pocos momentos de inteligencia y buen juicio, lo detuvo.

–Mejor vámonos capitán –le pidió la joven a Blaze y éste accedió, llevándose ambos a Jet casi a rastras.

Cuando los tres salieron del palacio, Sadao ordenó a Fubuki que siguiera limpiando –hay gente que todavía no sabe cómo se mueve este mundo. Takeshi, ve a acabarlos –le ordenó y éste se apresuró a alcanzar al trío pirata.

**Esto continuará en el próximo capítulo. Quiero agradecer los reviews de Hatsumomoxxx y de , a quienes ya he respondido vía reply. Gracias y saludos.**


	8. Batalla en Criolla

**Ahora entramos a los enfrentamientos. los piratas no podrán dejar la isla tan fácilmente y habrá una que otra sorpresa. ¡Dejen reviews, por favor!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Los tres, ya estaban cerca de salir de la población, mientras que Jet aún refunfuñaba por lo sucedido –oye amigo, por desgracia, la esclavitud es común para muchas personas en Grand Line, es lo que he sabido –le dijo Blaze haciendo una mueca, cuando de pronto se apareció Takeshi, quien con una gran velocidad, noqueó a Natsuki de un solo golpe.

Luego se dispuso a golpear a Blaze, pero éste hizo un escudo de acero y luego se lo lanzó al sujeto, quien más bien parecía una bestia. Había algo de gente cercana a donde estaba suscitándose la pelea y la mayoría corrían despavoridos. Ya conocían lo que sucedía cuando Takeshi estaba en un mandato de Sadao.

Los escudos no habían servido de mucho, Takeshi los había quitado de su camino como si nada y arremetía de nuevo contra Blaze, quien ahora había creado un par de pequeñas cuchillas y con ellas quiso cortar las manos de su enemigo, pero la fuerza era demasiado y no sólo las cuchillas se doblaron, sino que el pirata se había quedado sin guardia y Takeshi aprovechó para, con un golpe parecido a uno de sumo, hacerlo volar algo lejos.

Jet había levantado a Natsuki y la había colocado en un lugar seguro. Ahora era su momento de pelear mientras que Blaze se quitaba algunos escombros de una pared que había hecho pedazos al chocar con ella tras ser lanzado por su rival –lo subestimé, qué bueno que soy acero y no me ha dolido, pero vaya que es fuerte –decía el capitán mientras creaba un par de bastones largos.

Jet se las arreglaba para no recibir golpes del rapidísimo Takeshi, aunque ya en dos ocasiones, rozones en su abdomen le habían representado algo de daño.

–Fuerza bruta total… Eres fuerte, pero sólo eso, voy a enseñarte tu lugar –le dijo Jet y luego detuvo a Blaze quien ya se disponía a ayudarlo. El espadachín se alejó un poco de Takeshi y luego levantó su espada en dirección al cielo– _un__Ookami__no__le__teme__a__la__oscuridad,__no__teme__al__silencio__… __¿Qué__hay__de__ti?_

Takeshi no prestó atención a lo que Jet acababa de recitar y ello le costó. El pirata hizo un círculo con su espada, a Blaze le pareció que el lobo en la chaqueta de su primero a bordo brillaba un poco, y luego un corte en forma de aro salió volando en dirección a su atacante quien ya iba rápido a tratar de herirlo. Usando sus largos brazos, Takeshi se dispuso a deshacerse del corte pero justo cuando lo iba a golpear, Jet fue hacia su encuentro y tres ataques chocaron al mismo tiempo.

–Mangetsu… –cuando Jet dijo esto, Takeshi parecía estar paralizado, o más bien desorientado, mirando hacia izquierda y derecha– ¡no Houko! –y el pirata le cortó el pecho al guardián del reino, haciendo que cayera derribado.

–Jet, Jet, ¿estás bien? –le llamó su capitán, pero él no respondía, sólo lo volteó a ver de manera extraña.

–Espera un poco –le pidió y luego se talló un poco los ojos, parpadeó en varias ocasiones y sus ojos ya se vieron distintos.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó el capitán pirata.

–Mi Mangetsu no Houkou. Parece que lanzo un corte volador, pero son dos, el segundo es más rápido, y cuando están por chocar con mi oponente, yo doy un último corte con mi espada. El choque ocasiona un brillo que te deja ciego, y un sonido tan agudo, que produce sordera. Claro, esto es sólo temporal, pero para una bestia como él, es suficiente para derrotarlo.

Blaze lo entendió, aunque muy por fuerza. Se dio cuenta del ingenio que podía tener el espadachín, al menos en combate. Los dos fueron con Natsuki a despertarla y ahí se encontraron con varios de los ciudadanos del pueblo, quienes estaban azorados de que Takeshi hubiese sido derrotado.

–Ayúdennos por favor –pidió una mujer– ustedes son fuertes, derrotaron a Takeshi, ayúdennos por lo que más quieran –los demás querían detenerla, por lo peligroso que era, pero a la vez, también querían lo que ella había dicho. En cuanto Natsuki despertó, le comunicaron que no iban al barco, sino hacia el palacio, y ella asintió. Tampoco le gustó lo que había pasado y quería cambiarlo entonces.

–Derrotaron a Takeshi… –comunicó Suzume a Katsuro y Sadao, quienes no parecían muy afectados por la noticia.

–Yo me encargo del loco, tú del espadachín –le dijo Sadao a su secuaz y éste bajó hacia el comedor. Suzume supo que para ella sería la chica, es decir, Natsuki.

Tras deshacerse de los guardias de la entrada, el trío de piratas llegó hasta el salón principal, y de ahí se separaron. Ni Blaze ni Natsuki sabían a donde ir, pero Jet sí, a su mente vino rápidamente el recuerdo de Fubuki limpiando lo deliberadamente derramado por Sadao y los otros guardias, y por ello fue al comedor, donde, cínicamente, Katsuro estaba sentado, tomando té.

Jet no dudó en atacarle con su espada, pero sólo cortó la silla donde el rubio estaba sentado y éste apareció al otro lado de la habitación. Fubuki, quien estuchó el desastre, se asomó por la puerta que daba al comedor. Jet intentaba golpear a Katsuro, pero éste aparecía y desparecía de un lugar a otro como por arte de magia.

–¿Qué diablos…? ¡Deja de huir de mí!

–Es un usuario de Akuma no Mi, comió la fruta Fuku Fuku, puede teletransportarse –le dijo la jovencita de cabellos azules. Era difícil para Jet entonces tratar de golpearlo, y lo peor es que recibió pronto tres cortes, uno en el brazo, cerca de haberle dado en la espalda, donde, por su orgullo de espadachín, no debía permitir ser herido.

De pronto Fubuki entró a la cocina, se escucharon unos ruidos extraños y momentos después, la chica salió con un sartén que tenía forma extraña y ella lo accionó de alguna manera para que saliese vapor. Gracias a esto, Jet pudo percibir dónde iba a aparecer Katsuro y lo hirió en par de ocasiones.

Pero esto no iba a detener tan fácilmente el combate y de alguna extraña forma, el rubio encendió en llamas su espada –¿es la primera vez que te cortan y te queman a la vez? ¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó Katsuro sonriendo con locura luego de hacer una herida en la pierna derecha del pirata.

–Este Ookami no le teme al fuego, ¡Gekido no Kenshi! –el joven dio entonces una especie de estocada que Katsuro trató de bloquear con su espada, pero a pesar de ello, la herida llegó hasta su pecho y fue lanzado hasta hacer añicos la pared del comedor y desde ahí, caer hasta el sótano.

Con rostro de un poco de dolor, Jet guardó su espada y luego volteó a ver a Fubuki, quien estaba derrumbada en el suelo, con sus piernas al frente, pero flexionadas hacia ella –¿qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirrojo-negro al ver un rostro extraño en la joven.

Ella se talló sus ojos, los cuales estaban húmedos. Su boca, con una mueca de angustia, formó una sonrisa y dijo –no pensé que algún día alguien derrotaría a Katsuro o a los otros. Ustedes… ¡Ustedes pueden ayudarme, ayudarnos a mí y a todo el reino de Yuki!

**Sé que puede sonar un poco repetitivo en cuanto a Vivi. Esto es un poco distinto (aunque sí, tiene sus similitudes, por suspuesto)**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de KittieMi, Hatsumomoxxx,Kuroashi no Sanji , gracias y un saludo. A KittieMi y Hatsumomoxxx no pude responder sus reviews por correo, hubo algún tipo de fallo, lo siento.**


	9. La Princesa

**Casi terminamos con esta isla, espero les guste lo que sigue. Un saludo a todos y feliz Navidad.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Jet no sabía qué responder a lo dicho por Fubuki, pero se acercó a la chica y la ayudó a levantarse –¿a qué te refieres?

–Déjenme ir con ustedes, por favor. Si Sadao es vencido, seré libre –explicó ella.

–Tú eres libre desde que naciste, nadie es el dueño de otra persona –cuando Fubuki escuchó eso, se sorprendió mucho y luego sonrió, pero al mismo instante, empezó a llorar levemente –oye, no te pongas así. Mejor vamos a ver si Natsuki o Blaze necesitan ayuda, ehh… ¿Fubuki era?

–Puedes decirme Fuu.

La navegante por su parte, había encontrado a Suzume en la planta alta, y quien la dejaba sorda y luego la golpeaba cada dos por tres. Su fruta, la Koe Koe no Mi, le permitía gritar de forma que era dolorosa para sus enemigos. Además Natsuki no podía hacerse enorme, en parte por los gritos, en parte porque sabía que derrumbaría la mansión con sus nakamas dentro.

Cualquiera hubiese desechado la idea que Natsuki iba a realizar, pero sus pocas luces le permitieron pensar que podría funcionar. Comenzó a moverse por toda la habitación donde ambas se encontraban, aunque seguía recibiendo los gritos de Suzume, los cuales ya le estaban haciendo perder el equilibrio; sin embargo notó que en una ocasión, los gritos no la alcanzaron, y entonces tuvo la idea de hacerse pequeña. Por supuesto, una onda sonora le haría mucho mayor daño si su tamaño decrecía, pero la pirata no pensó en eso, y tuvo suerte de que Suzume no la alcanzara a ver y lanzara sus gritos en dirección muy equivocada.

–¿Dónde estás? Sal, maldita cobarde.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Natsuki ya estaba en su hombro, de pie y lista para atacar –¡sorpresa! –le dijo y empezó a crecer, bastante, a un tamaño mayor al normal y terminó aplastando a Suzume contra el suelo, haciendo que éste, al ser de segunda planta, se derrumbara y ambas cayeran casi encima de Jet y Fuu. Natsuki ya con la caída, regresó a su tamaño normal, pero su rival estaba demasiado dañada por el doble impacto con la pirata encima de ella.

–Mejor no te levantes –la amenazó Jet con su espada y luego entre los tres la ataron para que ya no se moviera de ahí. Sólo faltaba Blaze. quien desde que había empezado su combate, se vio con alguien totalmente distinto a Sadao. Claro, se trataba de él, pero en otra forma, era un gorila, literalmente, pero más veloz que uno normal y con fuerza todavía más destructiva. El pirata ya estaba sangrando por la boca debido a algunos golpes.

–Quebrar barras de acero… eso no me lo esperaba –dijo sonriendo. Jet y Natsuki estaban por ayudar a su capitán, pero éste los detuvo– no se preocupen, ya acabó todo –señaló y es que su enemigo estaba cubierto de sangre y heridas más graves que las de él–no fue fácil, pero el acero toma muchas formas.

Luego de eso, los cuatro salieron del palacio y Natsuki fue demasiado lenta para darse cuenta de que Fuu estaba con ellos –quiere ir con nosotros –le dijo Jet.

–Se los pido, ustedes son fuertes, sólo quisiera llegar hasta mi isla Yuki. El Log Pose desde aquí nos llevará, por favor –pidió la chica de rodillas.

–Levántate –le sonrió Blaze, mientras le daba la mano– vamos al barco y ahí nos contarás todo, será mejor –le dijo y ella asintió. Al pasar por el pueblo, Blaze orgulloso gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Sadao y los suyos habían sido derrotados. La gente de inmediato se dirigió al palacio para verificar lo sucedido. Ya no pudieron agradecer, pues los piratas se habían retirado con prisa de la isla Criolla, sobre todo porque el mismo Blaze llevaba una bolsa grande de artículos de oro puro que había recolectado a su salida del palacio; de alguna u otra forma, los piratas deben de sobrevivir. Seguramente ninguno de ellos volvería y entonces era hora de que Fubuki contara su historia a los piratas de Blaze.

–Primeramente me presentaré. Mi nombre es Aoi Fubuki, princesa no heredera del reino de Yuki –ninguno esperaba tal revelación, ¿qué hacía una princesa cómo esclava? Y algo más importante, al menos en la mente de Natsuki:

–¿Qué es princesa no heredera? –preguntó, provocando que Blaze y Jet se golpearán en la frente con la palma de sus manos.

–Mi hermana mayor es la heredera, porque ha nacido primero, yo soy menor, pero sigo siendo princesa. Voy a contarles entonces lo sucedido en mi reino.

**El capítulo ha sido corto, pero en el próximo conoceremos la historia de Fuu. Espero les guste.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial al reviews de Hatsumomoxxx, gracias y un saludo. **


	10. La historia del País del Hielo

**Es la hora de saber la historia de Fuu y su tierra. Éste es un capítulo más largo que el anterior, esperoles agrade. Dejen reviews, por favor.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Dos años atrás, en las heladas tierras de Yuki, a pesar de una ventisca, la reina del lugar, Aoi Yuki llamaba a la menor de sus hijas, Fuu de 18 años, que se encontraba cerca, para subir a una colina cercana al castillo donde la familia real moraba.

–¿Ves eso, Fubuki? –le señaló hacia abajo, donde la ciudad cercana al palacio estaba repleta de personas– ¿sabes qué es lo que hace a un reino? –Fuu miró a su madre esperando la respuesta, ya que seguramente no la había hecho ir allí para hacerle un cuestionario– no es el que lo gobierna, tampoco es su clima, o su extensión, su posición o su poderío. Los reinos están hechos por personas. La gente que ves ahí abajo es la que hace a nuestro reino, ¿y sabes qué es lo más importante? Que esas personas sonrían, que sean felices. Si es así, un reino estará a salvo, sin importar los problemas que pueda haber. Si su gente sonríe, todo está bien. Como un miembro de la familia real, también es tu deber que esa gente nunca pierda su sonrisa, ¿entendiste Fubuki?

La reina Yuki era ya la decimoprimera en la línea de la familia real Aoi que había gobernado esta isla desde antes de que el mundo tuviese memoria. Fuu tenía gran parecido con ella, con el cabello de un color igual, azul muy claro casi blanco, con un poco de ondulación, no demasiado, pero el de la reina más largo, ojos azules claros. A diferencia de lo normal, en Yuki a quien el poder pasaba no era a los hijos varones, sino a la hija mayor, quien además era bautizada con el mismo nombre de la isla. Ella era una reina sabia y valiente, muy comprometida y tolerante, pero a la vez rebelde. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con los métodos del Gobierno Mundial y de la Marina. De hecho, la isla Yuki recibía con agrado a piratas y desde que ella había asumido la corona, era una tradición ser hospitalarios con los bucaneros que llegaban cansados por su viaje. Por supuesto, los habitantes eran cautelosos y sabían que había piratas desalmados, pero la mayoría que arribaba a Yuki, lo hacía sólo para descansar.

A la colina, arribó un hombre de cabello castaño corto, ojos pequeños y de aspecto no muy amigable. Ataviado con ropas pesadas debido al frío. Al llegar frente a Fuu y su madre, se arrodilló –su majestad. El Rey Hakku y la princesa Yuki han regresado de la isla de Yottsu –anunció el jefe de la guardia, Daisuke.

–Espero que tu hermana disfrute aunque sea un poco las misiones diplomáticas –sonrió la reina. Hakku, un hombre alto, con cabello rubio y de aspecto joven, más que la propia reina, llegó acompañado de una joven, su hija Yuki, quien era también rubia, con cabello corto y quien tenía puesta su corona de princesa.

–¿Puedo irme ya a mi cuarto, mamá? La corona me molesta en la cabeza –se quejó la mayor de las princesas.

–Fubuki, acompaña a tu hermana –pidió su madre y así ambas se retiraron al palacio acompañadas de Daisuke, mientras que ambos monarcas se quedaron solos.

–¿Qué es lo que dijeron? –preguntó Yuki a su esposo con seriedad.

–Están igual de sorprendidos. Tampoco ha habido piratas en más de un mes, El gobernador empieza a preocuparse de que sus negocios pierdan dinero.

–Los piratas no pueden evitar la isla, ¿verdad?

–No. Recuerdo que cuando llegué aquí, nuestro navegante dijo que había más de una ruta de Log Pose que pasaba por esta isla. Y eso es bueno, porque si no, no te hubiese conocido –sonrió el rubio.

–Mi madre casi me mata cuando supo que me había enamorado de un pirata –se sonrojó Yuki– esperemos que sólo sea una fase y que en breve, barcos pasen por aquí nuevamente.

Mientras tanto, Fuu enseñaba a su hermana el más nuevo de sus inventos. Un calentador que sólo utilizaba un poco de viento para funcionar –es útil –trató Yuki de sonreír.

–¿Estás cansada, hermana?

–Los deberes de la familia real son cansados… mi madre debería encargarse de ellos, yo no soy la reina, aún –respondió la mayor.

–No te preocupes. Mamá está bien de salud, y no creo que muera de forma prematura como la abuela, y además… –un gran ruido interrumpió a Fuu. Una especie de estallido muy cercano, y pronto fueron más. Las princesas salieron y sus padres veían azorados lo que pasaba. Una multitud de hombres, todos sin insignia alguna, atacaban la isla y poco a poco se acercaban al palacio. Hakku llamó a Daisuke y juntos encabezaron una defensa algo improvisada rumbo a la montaña que estaba siendo asaltada.

Los combates comenzaron, pero los invasores eran especialmente fuertes y los defensores caían uno a uno. La reina Yuki entonces fue a sus aposentos y tomó un Den Den Mushi, el más grande que había allí y llamó a la central de la marina.

–¡Estamos siendo atacados, envíen a alguien! –pidió la monarca.

–¿Qué isla es? –preguntó el marine que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Yuki, en Grand Line!

Hubo entonces un aparente silencio en el cuartel general marine, pero al fondo se escuchaban voces hablando a lo bajo. Luego, por fin hubo una respuesta, pero ésta no fue la esperada –parece que estamos perdiendo comunicación, no puedo escucharla –decía la voz del aparato y por más que la reina intentaba decirles lo que sucedía, no había caso. Ella tuvo que rendirse y tomó un arco y flechas para luego salir.

–¡Mamá, ¿qué vas a hacer? –le preguntó su hija menor, pero ella ordenó a ambas princesas esconderse en el castillo.

–El Gobierno nos ha dado la espalda. Tengo que pelear por mi pueblo, es mi deber también.

Así, ambas hermanas quedaron solas, protegidas por los guardias reales, pero éstos fueron emboscados. El de la montaña no era el único ataque, parecía haber ya enemigos desde antes y pronto, un rubio espadachín, Katsuro, llegaba comandando unas tropas hasta donde se encontraban Yuki y Fuu. Mientras tanto, las flechas de la reina poco podían hacer, aunque ella pudo llegar hasta donde estaba su esposo, acompañado de Daisuke justo cuando lograron ver al causante de todo esto.

–Es Masanori… –musitó Yuki.

–Su majestad, ¿cómo está? Seguro que ahora se arrepiente por haberme desterrado –rió burlón un hombre de edad mediana, ataviado en una gruesa gabardina, con un gorro que cubría su rostro. Pronto todo el ambiente estuvo más frío, si eso era posible, y hasta la nevada se convirtió en ventisca.

–Te desterré porque como líder original de la guardia real, eras una amenaza para el reino. Ahora veo que debí haberte apresado –se cubría Yuki su boca con su chaqueta para evitar un poco la ventisca.

–Pues ahora soy una amenaza mayor –carcajeó Masanori y tenía razón. Poco podía hacer el no muy vasto ejército defensor de la isla y Hakku se dio cuenta rápidamente de ello, por lo que llamó a Daisuke y le pidió poner a salvo tanto a la reina, como a las dos princesas. Éste no quería abandonar a su rey, pero aquel insistió y Daisuke tuvo que hacerlo, también contra los deseos de Yuki. Sin embargo, cuando los dos llegaron al palacio, éste ya había sufrido el ataque, los guardias no habían podido hacer mucho y por más que buscaron, no encontraron a las princesas.

–No podemos irnos sin ellas –dijo la reina Yuki, pero ya Daisuke estaba bajo ataque y tuvo que tomar su forma de oso polar que su Akuma no Mi le permitía, para deshacerse de los invasores y finalmente tomó una decisión, cargó con la reina y huyó junto con algunos soldados de la isla. Quiso regresar por las princesas, pero la situación lo impidió, pues eran órdenes del rey poner a la reina a salvo.

–Luego de que a mi hermana y a mí nos capturaran, a mí me "vendieron" a Sadao y terminé en isla Criolla como criada –culminó Fuu su historia.

–Hay algo extraño –dijo Jet– no entiendo cómo es que a ti a tu hermana no las mataron, ¿de qué les servían vivas? ¿Y por qué a tu hermana no la enviaron junto contigo?

–Yo tampoco lo sé, pero eso me hace pensar que Yuki sigue viva, y espero que mi madre también.

–Está decidido entonces –se levantó Blaze– vamos a hacer pedazos a esos sujetos y liberar tu reino, verás que sí –aseguró el capitán pirata, dándole la entrada formal a la tripulación a la princesa, que también era cocinera e inventora a la vez.

Por la noche, Fuu tocó la puerta de la pequeña cabina de Jet, le llevaba una pequeña cena en forma de rebanada de pay –quiero agradecerte por todo, debido a ti, ahora soy libre y vamos rumbo a mi isla.

–No es nada –tomó Jet con cortesía el refrigerio– y no fue gracias a mí, sino a nosotros.

–Sufriste algunos golpes, ¿verdad? No soy doctora, pero tal vez pueda curarte un poco, si tú quieres.

–No te preocupes, estoy bien. No es nada.

Ella entonces se fue a su nueva habitación que estaba enseguida de la de Natsuki, en el área de los camarotes y sólo era un poco más chica que la de la navegante. Al poner su cabeza en la almohada, Fuu no pudo evitar que de sus ojos corrieran lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción. Luego de tanto tiempo al fin era libre y además iría a su isla, haría un intento por salvarla y ahora tenía amigos que la ayudarían en esa labor.

**Aquí va el segundo extra de la historia, espero les guste.**

** Extra 2:**

Jet salió en la noche de su habitación directamente hacia el lavabo del baño. Ahí encendió la pequeña lámpara de grasa que estaba a su izquierda, tomó el cepillo de dientes que le pertenecía y comenzó a lavarse la boca. A la mitad de su acto vio por el espejo venir una figura femenina. Cuando a ésta le dio la luz, el agua y espuma que Jet tenía en la boca casi sale disparada de ella.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Natsuki? –preguntó un poco alterado.

–Vengo a hacer lo mismo que tú, a cepillarme los dientes –respondió ella sonriente como siempre.

Pero Jet no estaba molesto o contrariado porque la navegante estuviera ahí, sino por la forma en que iba vestida –¿por qué estás en ropa interior? –le preguntó, y era inevitable ver que realmente eran prendas bastante pequeñas.

–Es que ya me iba a dormir –dijo la joven con simpleza, pero luego hizo un puchero– ¿te molesta que esté aquí?

El espadachín terminó de cepillarse, se llevó un poco de agua a la boca y finalmente expulsó de la espuma restante –no es que tú me molestes ni mucho menos –la vio a los ojos al voltearse por completo– pero tú eres una chica y yo soy hombre, y que vengas aquí vestida así en la noche, es algo incómodo.

–¿Y eso por qué?

Jet comenzaba a desesperarse un poco, pero trató de mantener la calma –porque eres una chica muy guapa, y estás semidesnuda frente a mí –le dijo señalando sus diminutas prendas.

Ella por su parte, sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos –¿Eso fue un cumplido? No sabía que te pareciera guapa.

–A lo que voy es que… –ya no sabía ni cómo explicarse– ¿Acaso a ti no te da pena que yo te vea vestida así? –al escuchar esa pregunta, Natsuki puso su rostro algo más serio, abrió sus ojos y luego abrazó a Jet mientras él no sabía qué hacer.

–¿Cómo crees que me va a dar pena contigo? –le dijo y luego levantó la cara para cruzar miradas– si tú y Blaze son como mis hermanos ahora, somos familia –al escuchar eso, a Jet se le fue el aliento y luego sonrió un poco nervioso para después poner su mano derecha en la frente de la chica.

–_¿Mi hermana?_ –pensó y luego cerró sus ojos mientras correspondía el abrazo de ella para luego separarse un poco– ya, está bien, cepíllate los dientes. Por cierto –le dijo mientras se retiraba de ahí– no creas que voy a llamarte _imouto_.

–Por mí está bien.

**Era predecible que Fuu iba a ser la cuarta tripulante (creo). Sé que suena un poco repetitivo en cuanto a Vivi, pero no es algo igual a la de ésta, ya lo veremos mientras la historia avance. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su grado, agradezco las lecturas y en especial a KittieMi y a Hatsumomoxxx, gracias.**


	11. El camino hacia Yuki

**El primer día de Fuu con los piratas pasará rápido y de inmediato debemos de seguir avanzando. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

A la mañana siguiente, Fuu explicaba a sus nuevos nakamas que todavía tendrían que pasar por tres islas más para llegar hasta Yuki: Danma, Cilos y Yottsu, pero al parecer, el Log Pose no demoraría mucho en cargarse en cada una de ellas, así que si no había problemas, no sería más de una semana hasta el reino natal de la cocinera, quien ahora hacía deleitarse a sus nakamas, pues éstos no habían tenido una comida de tal preparación desde que habían salido en su viaje.

–La siguiente isla era pacífica, pues tenía poca gente. No sé cuál será su situación ahora, pero espero que no haya muchos problemas –decía Fuu mientras terminaba de servir a Blaze– es una isla de primavera –agregó.

Y así era, pues desde lejos, se podían observar los árboles de tipo boscoso, que eran bastante grandes. Además de cargar la Log Pose en Danma, Yuki tendría que comprar algo de ropa y afortunadamente Blaze había robado un poco de oro del palacio de Criolla, así que tenían algo de dinero.

No tan lejos de ahí, el barco de la capitana Ayaka llegaba a las coordenadas dadas por el cuartel general, pero no había nadie allí –ya sabía que íbamos a ser los primeros en llegar, con lo que me enfada estar esperando –decía ella mientras miraba por la ventana. Hanako estaba archivando unas cosas y se sentía nerviosa por lo que pronto iba a pasar.

–Capitana, ¿es estrictamente necesario que usted vaya a Marineford? Ahí están los Almirantes, los vicealmirantes y muchos otros. No veo por qué usted tiene que viajar desde tan lejos –preguntó la adolescente– por si fuera poco, está el Ouka Shichibukai.

–El enemigo es Shirohige, el pirata más poderoso del mundo, por lo que para asegurarnos derrotarlo, debemos estar toda la fuerza marine posible. Y no pienses en los miembros del Shichibukai como aliados, no dejan de ser piratas. Pero ya deja de preocuparte por eso.

–Es que no quisiera que usted le sucediera algo, de verdad que no quiero que usted vaya hacia allá –le dijo la recluta con sinceridad.

–Cuando nos enlistamos en la marina, aceptamos todo deber que este uniforme nos exige. El morir es una posibilidad, y no puedo asegurar que no me pasará nada en una guerra de este tipo, pero te prometo que haré lo posible por regresar –le sonrió la rubia mientras veía que todavía ningún otro barco marine se acercaba –los esperaremos tres días más, si no llega nadie, nos iremos de aquí. Ve y avisa eso a nuestro timonel y luego ve al cuarto de entrenamiento, vamos a practicar esgrima.

De cualquier forma, tres navíos oficiales más, no tardarían mucho en arribar.

El Steeler por su parte, se acercaba de forma cautelosa y lenta a la isla de Danma, no querían ser sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo, no se daban cuenta de que estaban dándole tiempo a sus posibles enemigos. Cuando finalmente la fragata llegó a tierra, vieron que había unas seis o siete cabañas. Mientras los cuatro miraban a los alrededores para encontrar algo y se fijaban en un sendero por en medio del bosque, alguien más los observaba.

–Ya verán, voy a demostrarles lo fuerte que soy –dijo en voz baja una voz de alguien que estaba trepado en uno de los árboles y luego es escucharon un par de disparos. Jet detuvo uno con su espada y Blaze, con su brazo, hizo lo mismo con el otro, luego Fuu lanzó un extraño objeto en dirección desde donde habían salido los disparos y luego alguien cayó de ahí.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Natsuki a su amiga, sobre lo que había lanzado.

–Es una especie de boomerang, lo hice esta mañana y no pensé que lo iba a utilizar tan pronto.

Blaze y Jet fueron entonces a por su agresor, a quien encontraron derribado bajo el árbol, tomándose la cabeza, con un revólver en su mano izquierda, y el otro suelto cerca de él –¿Lo hago pedazos? –preguntó Jet a su capitán.

–Claro que no, si es sólo un niño –sonrió Blaze.

–¡No soy un niño! –replicó el agresor aún frotándose la cabeza. Pero sí era un chiquillo, con el cabello alborotado de forma parecida a Blaze, sólo que más abundante, con pantalones rasgados negros y una camiseta amarilla vieja, además de usar una banda en la cabeza.

–Siento haberte golpeado, pero tú nos atacaste primero –le dijo Fuu.

–Y con balas de verdad… –comentó Jet mirándolo con rostro de pocos amigos.

–No sean tan duros con él, alguna razón tuvo que tener. Yo soy Natsuki, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

El chico dudó en responder, pero al ver que la navegante lo estaba defendiendo, aceptó a hacerlo –soy Shinta –dijo secamente– perdón por haberlos atacado –agregó.

Shinta explicó que era el encargado de cuidar la costa para Olson, quien gobernaba la isla, pero quiso demostrar lo fuerte que era atrapando algún pirata. Claro que no esperaba encontrarse con personas tan fuertes como Blaze o Jet.

–¿Así que es miembro de la Federación? –preguntó Fuu.

–En ese caso, debemos darle una paliza –dijo Blaze y sus nakamas estuvieron de acuerdo. Por supuesto, Shinta afirmó que los guardaespaldas de Olson eran muy fuertes y que sería imposible derrotarlos, aunque bien le gustaría hacerlo.

–¿No trabajabas para ellos? –preguntó Fuu.

–Porque no me queda otra opción, pero hace más de dos años, ellos mataron a mis padres. Lo peor es que lo hicieron para protegerme, ellos murieron porque yo era muy débil, todo fue mi culpa, si yo hubiese sido más fuerte… –sollozaba con rabia– por eso tengo que volverme fuerte, muy fuerte, como los piratas que tienen cientos de millones de recompensa que no le temen a nada.

Shinta se fue, pidiendo enérgicamente a los piratas que no lo siguieran y que se fueran. Natsuki fue quien más triste se mostró. Realmente le daba pena esa forma de vivir por parte del muchacho y quería ayudarle.

–A él le falta mucho cariño –se escuchó la voz de alguien avanzado de edad que estaba cerca de ahí. Sentado en una banca, se encontraba un viejo totalmente calvo, con barba corta ya blanca, y ataviado con ropas gastadas y sucias.

–¿Qué sabe usted de él? –le preguntó Natsuki. El anciano respondió con su nombre, Bora, y relató que Shinta pasaba tiempo con él, cuando no estaba haciendo algún "trabajo" para Olson y sus hombres.

–Se siente solo, por eso viene conmigo –agregó y luego empezó a relatar la historia de cómo Shinta había perdido a sus padres.

**Supongo que saben lo que pasará con Shinta. Espero les haya gustado, agradezco las lecturas, y especialmente a KittieMi, Hatsumomoxxx y Manueg por los reviews. Un saludo.**


	12. Vestigios de la Federación

**Ahora veremos la historia de Shinta, es muy corta en realidad, el capítulo también lo es, pero tiene un extra que lo hace algo más largo. Espero les guste.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Cuando Masanori y su Federación estaban en camino para atacar a la isla de Yuki, se establecieron aquí por un tiempo, esclavizando personas para fabricar armas y hacer labores preparatorias para su asalto. Shinta nunca quiso dejar que eso pasara, y mientras era llevado a sus primeras labores, se reveló pero era muy débil. Fue atrapado fácilmente y castigado con severidad. Cuando lo regresaron a sus labores, siguió revelándose, es un chico con mucha determinación, pero seguía siendo débil y cuando sus padres trataron de protegerlo, los hombres de Masanori y Olson los mataron.

Los piratas quedaron en silencio. Todos escuchaban con atención, aunque Jet estaba recargado en un árbol mirando hacia otro lado, pero también estaba al tanto de lo que Bora decía. Por alguna razón, Shinta le recordaba a sí mismo.

–Y quien gobernaba la isla antes, ¿no hizo nada? –preguntó Fuu al viejo.

–También soy débil, no pude hacer nada –reveló él su identidad– además la isla no estaba acostumbrada a ataques. Lo único que yo sé hacer es disparar con revólveres y escopetas, cosa que le enseñé a Shinta, pero en poco tiempo, él se ha hecho mucho mejor que yo. Desde que la Federación impuso su orden en las islas de los alrededores, no habíamos tenido piratas por aquí. Ustedes parecen fuertes, Olson y sus hombres no lo son tanto, creo que podrían vencerlos antes de que Katsuro y los demás sean llamados para ayudarlos.

–No se preocupe –dijo Blaze– nosotros ya vencimos a ésos, así que no molestarán por aquí.

Eso dejó bastante sorprendido a Bora, dándose cuenta de que estos piratas eran mucho más fuertes y hábiles de los que él pensaba y de lo que parecían. Blaze y sus nakamas, primeramente buscaron a Shinta, a quien hallaron cerca de una fuente de agua. Quien se le acercó fue Jet.

–¿Y para qué quieres ser fuerte? ¿Para vengarte? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

–No –respondió Shinta, causando mucha sorpresa en el espadachín– aunque cobre venganza, ellos no volverán. Yo sólo no quiero que alguien más muera para protegerme, por eso debo ser fuerte.

–Eso ha sido una buena respuesta, ¿verdad Jet? –sonrió Blaze y luego se encaminó por la vereda junto a sus nakamas para ir contra Olson, quien vivía en una casa grande, aunque no comparable al palacio de Sadao. Dicho sujeto, quien estaba en un balcón que daba hacia la plaza principal del pueblo, era calvo, con un ridículo bigote y extremadamente obeso, nada que el acero de Blaze no pudiese manejar, mientras que Jet y las chicas se encargaban de sus esbirros con relativa facilidad, sin poder evitar dos o tres golpes, pero terminando sanos y salvos.

–Pensé que sería fuerte, supongo que sólo estaba aquí para hacer presencia –decía Blaze mientras regresaba junto a sus nakamas al barco.

–Es porque la isla no tiene mucho que ofrecer. Somos como 500 habitantes y ahora no sé de qué voy a vivir, que de ellos obtenía la comida y eso –dijo Shinta con ironía.

–¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tú vas a venir con nosotros, ¿verdad muchachos? –dijo Natsuki mientras abrazaba con fuerza contra sus pechos al adolescente quien luego sangró por la nariz por dos evidentes razones.

–No lo sé, es muy chico para ser pirata, es prácticamente un niño –apuntó Jet mientras Shinta seguía replicando que ya no era un infante. Después de discutir un largo rato, Natsuki fue la que convenció a Blaze y Jet para que llevaran con ellos al chiquillo.

–Está bien, será nuestro tirador, ya que tiene buena puntería. Tendrás que ayudarnos mucho, niño –le dijo Blaze.

–¡Que no soy un niño!

Los piratas de Blaze tuvieron que pasar una noche en Danma. Todos estaban a la expectativa de alguna posible represalia, pero ni siquiera sabían si Olson y los suyos habían tenido oportunidad de llamar por refuerzos. De cualquier forma, no fue una noche de lo más tranquila en el Steeler, pues hubo un poco de fiesta y alcohol. Shinta no pasó esa noche ahí, quería todavía estar un día más en la isla donde había crecido, donde había nacido, donde sus padres habían dejado de existir.

**Vamos con el tercer extra:**

Al calor de las copas, los piratas se divertían en la cubierta de su barco, excepto Blaze, quien se había quedado dormido cerca de la popa. Después de un rato, Jet dictaminó que era tarde y cargando a hombros a Blaze, se lo llevó al camarote del capitán. Su intención era irse a acostar inmediatamente después –tenemos un duro viaje por delante, lo mejor será que no se queden despiertas hasta tan tarde –dijo, aunque no recibió respuesta. Cuando subía la escalinata de apenas cuatro escalones para llegar al camarote de Blaze, escuchó a Natsuki, quien, ya algo pasada de copas, decía: –las chicas quieren divertirse, ¡vamos a tomar más!

Mientras decía esto, la navegante tomaba del cuello a Fuu, de quien en poco tiempo se había encariñado mucho, y más porque era una chica como ella. La peliazul insistía que también debían ir a sus respectivos camarotes, pues era algo tarde. Mientras la levantaba, Fuu vio que Natsuki ya estaba despojándose de su short para quedar sólo en bikini como era su costumbre, pues parecía que la ropa siempre le estorbaba.

Finalmente, Fuu logró llevar a una muy ebria Natsuki hasta su cama –debes ya dormirte –le dijo. Ella había bebido, y aunque se sentía más "alegre" que de costumbre, su estado no era cercano al de su compañera. Luego la vio, prácticamente desparramada en la cama, en diminuto traje de baño y pronto se imaginó algo– ¿pero en qué pienso? –se dijo a sí misma para luego sentarse.

–¿Qué decías? –le preguntó sonriente pero con voz torpe la navegante.

–No, nada –respondió nerviosa la peliazul– sólo… –se fijó en el tragaluz que había en esa habitación y cambió el tema– las estrellas son lindas, ¿no? Es bueno mirarlas –dijo, y Natsuki se incorporó, al menos lo que su embriaguez le permitió, para admirar también el cielo.

–Sí, son lindas –sonrió.

No supo si era el alcohol, pero Fuu tuvo el valor para preguntar lo que se le había ocurrido inicialmente –oye Natsuki –le dijo– perdona que te pregunte algo así, pero… –titubeó un momento, por vergüenza, pero finalmente prosiguió– digo… ¿lo has hecho con Blaze o Jet? –preguntó finalmente– no es que yo piense mal de ti o algo así –rectificó rápidamente– sólo que estando ustedes tres solos, bueno…

–¿Tú te refieres a… eso? –dijo la navegante.

–Sí, precisamente –rió nerviosa la princesa.

–¡Claro que sí! –respondió con una voz chillona que apenas podía articular palabras, pero a la vez, sonriente, contenta. Fuu se llevó la mano derecha a la boca y su piel se tornó roja, como si fuese un tomate. Pero a pesar de todo, su personalidad que en ocasiones buscaba el chisme -uno de sus pocos defectos-, le hizo querer saber más.

Tragó un poco de saliva y se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo –¿y con quién de los dos?

–¡Con los dos, claro! –dijo la navegante– al mismo tiempo casi siempre –agregó para estremecer a Fubuki– siempre han sido muy buenos conmigo, muy amables y tiernos, a pesar de que yo soy algo torpe a veces. Me han enseñado mucho –por la mente de Fuu comenzaron a pasar miles de escenas, su imaginación se echó a volar, lo que la hizo avergonzarse demasiado y estaba a punto de salir corriendo del camarote cuando Natsuki agregó algo más– la próxima vez tú también puedes unírtenos.

La peliazul se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos, como si quisiera evitar algo, defenderse –no, ¿cómo crees? –respondió nerviosa.

–¿Por qué no? –se sentó la navegante, pues estaba todavía acostada– si cuando lo hacemos es muy lindo, hasta Jet se porta diferente que siempre, estoy segura que tú también lo disfrutarías– le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Mientras la imaginación de Fuu seguía volando, tomó fuerzas para poder responder apropiadamente –me daría muchísima vergüenza, ¡¿cómo crees que yo podría hacer algo así?

–¿En serio te daría vergüenza ver las estrellas con nosotros? –sollozó Natsuki y luego, debido a su embriaguez, empezó a llorar– pero si siempre la pasamos muy bien viendo las estrellas juntos...

La princesa reaccionó entonces –¿ver las estrellas?

–Sí –le respondió su nakama– ¿que no estabas hablando de las estrellas? –y cuando Fuu escuchó eso, su piel se volvió a tornar roja, pero ahora avergonzándose de sí misma al pensar mal.

–Tienes razón –sonrió al fin– la próxima vez, veremos las estrellas todos juntos. Pero ahora es tiempo de que duermas, porque has bebido mucho –la peliazul arropó a su amiga, quien instantes después estaba dormida, o tal vez noqueada por el alcohol. Salió del camarote, todavía avergonzada y decidió ir rápido al suyo, a intentar dormir– "eso me pasa por ser tan cotilla".

**La familia es ahora de cinco integrantes, aunque no son muy comunes, eso sí. Se viene mayor acción para los próximos capítulos.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Hatsumomoxxx y AjSunny, gracias y un saludo. **


	13. La separación

**Tras un capítulo algo lento, aquí avanzamos más y se viene algo, creo, inesperado, espero les guste.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

En la mañana siguiente, Fuu pudo comprar un poco de ropa pero antes de marcharse fue al centro de la plaza del pueblo y llamó a todos los que estaban cerca. Ya con gente reunida, comenzó a hablar –pobladores de esta isla, seguramente ustedes no me conocen, pero sí sé por los momentos que han pasado. Mi isla también ha sido ocupada por la Federación. Soy Aoi Fubuki, princesa del reino de Yuki. No puedo confortarlos por sus penas, pero puedo asegurarles que pronto, Masanori será derrotado.

La multitud no dijo mucho, y Blaze y los otros quedaron sorprendidos de las dotes de discurso con las que contaba su cocinera. Justo cuando ésta se iba a reunir con sus nakamas, Bora se acercó –lo mismo dijo tu madre hace ya tiempo, y hasta ahora no ha pasado nada.

–¡¿Mi madre está viva? –se sorprendió y alegró emocionada la peliazul. Bora explicó que hacía ya más de un año, la reina Yuki junto con dos de sus guardias, habían llegado a la isla, aunque de incógnitos, y habían cruzado palabras con él. Por lo tanto, no se podía saber si aún seguía con vida.

–Sé que lo está –les dijo ella a sus nakamas– Katsuro mencionaba a veces algo sobre una resistencia, mi madre debe estar al frente de la misma –sonrió.

De esa forma, los piratas se despidieron de los agradecidos pobladores, mientras Shinta hacía lo propio con Bora, su compañía y maestro durante los últimos años –tienes que ser un gran hombre en un futuro –le dijo el viejo, y el chiquillo asintió. El Steeler se alejó entonces, con destino a la próxima isla que su Log les marcaba: Cilos. Sin embargo, los primeros problemas se presentaban.

–¡Pero yo quiero tener mi propio cuarto, mi propia habitación! –replicaba Shinta.

–No es necesario, aquí caben dos camas, así que dormiremos juntos. Así te cuidaré. Verás que la pasaremos muy bien –decía Natsuki, y es que la navegante veía al tirador preadolescente como un hermano pequeño. La insistencia de ella finalmente rindió frutos, y al pobre Shinta no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

–Tengo una mezcla de sentimientos con respecto a eso –dijo Blaze.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles son? – preguntó Jet.

–Por un parte siento envidia, por otra, siento pena por él –rió el capitán y a la mañana siguiente llegó la primera queja de parte del castaño.

–¡Es una pésima compañera de cuarto! Se duerme tarde, ronca en ratos y cuando se levanta, sólo trae su ropa interior y eso es incómodo para mí –ante lo último, Blaze y Jet tuvieron que tomarse sus narices para evitar una hemorragia nasal.

–Oye chico, muchos dirían que eres afortunado –le dijo el capitán.

–Bueno, yo no digo que ella no esté como un tren, pero no deja de ser muy molesta, y me trata como un niño –decía refunfuñando. La tarde pasó sin mayores problemas. Los piratas empezaban a conocer mejor a su tirador preadolescente. Y era cierto, Natsuki le trataba como un hermano menor, pero exageraba, pues ella lo veía como uno muy pequeño y olvidaba que ya estaba entrando en la adolescencia, sus atributos entonces, lógicamente llamaban la atención de Shinta.

Pero ese momento jocoso y ameno, llegó a su fin con una explosión que se escuchó muy cercana. Los cinco salieron y vieron cuatro acorazados de la marina frente a ellos. Los barcos se movían lentamente. Natsuki de inmediato analizó una ruta de escape, sin éxito alguno.

–Están bloqueando todas las corrientes, sólo nos queda regresar, pero sin una dirección probablemente nos atraparían –explicó, sacando a relucir que a la hora de navegar, sí era inteligente. Hubo entonces un momento de relativa calma entre los tripulantes, hasta que Blaze y Jet tuvieron que defender las balas de cañón para que no golpearan al Steeler.

–¿Cuál sería una buena corriente de escape? –preguntó Jet a la navegante mientras éste seguía desviando las balas.

–Está bloqueada, pero sería por en medio de los dos barcos que están a estribor.

–Fuu y Natsuki, ustedes vayan al timón. Tú Shinta, abre todas las velas, vamos a pasar por ahí –dijo el espadachín. Los tres dudaron, pero finalmente obedecieron.

–¿Tienes un plan? –sonrió Blaze– no esperaba menos del primero a bordo.

–Voy a tomar una de las balsas, tú tienes que protegerlos a todos, eres fuerte –fue Jet a desamarrar uno de los dos pequeños botes con los que contaba el Steeler.

–¡Espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?

–Natsuki y tú son martillos, Fuu y Shinta no podrían hacer mucho desde esta distancia. Yo puedo abrirles camino y así seguirán el viaje, después de todo, mi sueño es el más egoísta de todos. Además soy un Ookami solitario –ya había subido el joven a la balsa y estaba por caer hacia el mar. Su sonrisa no era normal, él nunca lo hacía, jamás, y Blaze lo sabía bien.

–¡No seas idiota! ¡Como capitán te ordeno que vuelvas, ya pensaremos en algo! ¡Los lobos también viajan en manada!

–No te preocupes, no voy a morir, pero te los encargo mucho, no te atrevas a dejar que les pase algo. Ha sido un viaje genial –se despidió y comenzó a remar en dirección hacia los barcos marines, mientras que Blaze apretaba su rostro para no llorar. Shinta lo había escuchado todo absolutamente y de pronto, uno de los acorazados enemigos sufrió un corte en su popa. Era Jet, quien había lanzado su ataque más poderoso. Un corte volador, el más grande que nunca había hecho. Con ello, dañó el timón de uno de los navíos que empezó a ir a la deriva, desviándose de la corriente que tenía que cubrir.

–Blaze… –musitó el pequeño tirador.

–Míralo bien, Shinta –señaló el capitán sin ocultar su tristeza– un hombre no habla, sino que justifica sus creencias con actos. Actúa cuando debe hacerlo. Míralo bien y no dejes nunca que el sacrificio de Jet sea en vano.

Fuu subió con Blaze al ver los ataques del espadachín –¡¿por qué lo dejaste ir? ¿Por qué? –le golpeó la cocinera en el pecho para después llorar abrazada a él.

–Él no morirá, me lo dijo, va a sobrevivir…

Pero el espadachín se las vio con ataques que no esperaba. No sólo eran balas de calón, sino que también le atacaron con cortes voladores, disparos de escopeta y algunos otros proyectiles que habían deshecho su balsa; sin embargo, su misión se completó, había dañado lo suficiente los dos barcos a estribor del Steeler y éste pudo escapar.

–Quisiera volver con ustedes, pero eso no será posible… –alcanzó a decir mentalmente Jet cuando un cañonazo dio en el mar justo en el lugar donde él se encontraba.

**Éste es un punto de inflexión en la historia, al menos así lo siento yo. Gracias por las lecturas, espero les guste el capítulo.**


	14. Escape

**Continuamos de inmediato con lo que dejamos en el anterior. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Jet? Ahora lo descubriremos.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El movimiento de altamar al que aún no se acostumbraba del todo, y algunos sonidos de amarres que se escuchaban a lo lejos despertaron a Jet. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y de inmediato quiso mover sus manos, pero le fue imposible. Sus brazos estaban atrás de su cuerpo, y sus muñecas aprisionadas con algún artefacto. Esto hizo que finalmente despertara totalmente y se diera cuenta de que estaba con vida, pero en un lugar desconocido. La oscuridad dominaba la habitación, a excepción de un rectángulo con barras que veía al subir el rostro y, por lo tanto, la vista, ya que se encontraba de rodillas. Con ello, podía adivinar que se encontraba en una celda, muy probablemente de uno de los acorazados que les habían sellado el paso a él y a sus compañeros.

–Mis nakamas… –los recordó entonces. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus dientes, deseando que estuvieran bien.

–Parece que has despertado. Espera un momento –le dijo burlón un marine que se asomó por la ventanilla con barrotes. Pudo escuchar como el sujeto se alejaba, pero si ponía atención, percibía otra respiración, percatándose de que había otro guardia al otro lado de la puerta. Pasaron dos o quizá tres minutos hasta que logró oír unos pasos, evidentemente se trataba de una mujer, debido al sonido del tacón. Ella bajó escalones hasta llegar a la misma altura que la celda y mandó a los guardias retirarse por un momento. Luego se escuchó el cierre de otra puerta, seguramente la de las escaleras.

La cerradura de la puerta de la celda, que consistía sólo en un candado, empezó a moverse y luego, la puerta se abrió poco a poco. La luz hizo que Jet cerrara sus ojos, pero cuando se acostumbró a la luminosidad, los abrió grandes al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a él.

–A… ¡Ayaka!

–Vaya, no pensé que recordaras mi nombre, Jet –la capitana Ayaka, como siempre, vestida elegante e impecablemente, con su pantalón ajustado y su blusa de botones entallada, esta vez sin chaleco, veía a su conocido con sus ojos tranquilos y su rostro recio. No tardaron en venir a la mente de Jet las palabras que Blaze siempre le decía cuando por alguna razón, recordaban a Ayaka: "tu novia". El espadachín sólo suspiró mientras miraba hacia abajo. Pero al elevar la vista de nuevo, se quedó viendo al cuerpo de la joven. No sabía si era porque estaba cansado y sin energías, y por lo tanto algo mareado, o tal vez el resplandor de la intermitente luz que venía de fuera y contrastaba con la oscuridad de la celda, pero el espadachín pensó que la capitana se veía hermosa.

–¿Qué diablos intentabas hacer atacando a cuatro barcos de la marina?

Jet recordó entonces su misión de aquel momento –¡mis amigos! ¿Cómo están?

–Ellos están bien, gracias a ti –le dijo Ayaka, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de su rostro –la verdad no me habría imaginado que tú pudieses sacrificarte de esa forma por alguien. Debo decir que me ha impresionado.

–Hace algunas semanas, yo pensaba lo mismo, pero gracias a ellos, me siento de una forma en la cual no había estado desde que era niño. Mientras ellos estén bien, creo que ya nada importa.

Cuando Jet dijo eso, Ayaka se puso de pie, sacó su florete de su funda y lanzó una estocada. El pirata pensó que iba dirigida hacia él, pero el ataque pasó exactamente entre sus dos manos, cortando sus esposas de madera –¿por qué?

–Eres un tonto. Si tú tienes ese cariño por ellos, ¿crees que tus amigos no sienten lo mismo por ti? Deben estar preocupados –de nuevo se puso a la altura de su rostro– voy a poner esto así, digamos que es el agradecimiento por haberme ayudado en el bar en aquella ocasión. Además, como te dije, me ha impresionado lo que has hecho por tus compañeros. Tu espada la encontrarás al subir las escaleras en la segunda puerta a la derecha, ya depende de ti si puedes escapar.

–¿No tendrás problemas por esto?

–Con todo respeto, eres un pirata que no vale mucho por ahora, así que no te preocupes. El Gobierno en este momento tiene algo mucho más importante en qué pensar –le aseguró la rubia acercándose más a él. Tanto, que el espadachín podía sentir un poco su respiración.

–_¿Qué diablos me sucede? _–pensó por un momento Jet, y luego acercó más su rostro al de Ayaka para luego besarla. Ella no pudo reaccionar, pero sus labios sí, pues casi sin tener control sobre ellos, comenzaron a disfrutar del momento, aunque unos segundos después se separó y envió una fuerte bofetada al joven.

–¡¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡¿Quién te crees? –Repartió un golpe más a la mejilla del pirata, quien sonreía como un niño que acababa de hacer una travesura –eres un idiota.

–¿Y por qué te has puesto tan roja? –rió Jet mientras se frotaba su rostro. Ayaka estaba por propinar una bofetada más, pero sus guardias estaban por entrar ya que habían escuchado los gritos de su capitana.

Ella cerró la celda sin decir nada y luego abrió la otra puerta –todo está bien, sólo que no quiso confesar absolutamente nada. Hay que dejarlo ahí y llegando a Marineford lo enviaremos a Impel Down –dijo, pero no habló nada más, por lo que Jet supo que su plan de escape aún estaba vigente. Ayaka subió a cubierta y desde ahí se dirigió a su estudio, donde Hanako la esperaba, mientras acomodaba algunas cosas.

–Capitana… –le señaló –su rostro está muy rojo, ¿qué pasó?

–Nada, es… ahh… ¡es sólo que la vulgaridad de los piratas me enferma! No quiero hablar más del asunto, voy a dormir unas horas –anunció y entró a su camarote. Hanako no sabía muy bien lo que había sucedido, pero, conociendo el carácter de su superior, prefirió no indagar mucho en el asunto.

Jet por su parte, esperó hasta la noche para efectuar su escape. Los guardias estarían menos alerta. Estuvo en la misma posición por horas, para no levantar sospechas. Cuando la luz desvaneció por completo, el espadachín se puso de pie, hizo un extraño movimiento de sus manos y utilizando el estilo "sin espadas", hizo añicos la cerradura de la puerta y sin parpadear, dejó fuera de combate a los dos guardias que estaban en el cuarto contiguo. Se apresuró previendo que alguien pudiera haber escuchado el escándalo y abrió la puerta que Ayaka le había dicho, donde había otros tres guardias. Derrotó a uno, tomó a su Kangaishii y se deshizo de los otros dos recibiendo sólo un rozón de bala. Ese disparo puso en alerta a todo el barco, pero Ayaka, consciente de lo que pasaba, fingió mucha pesadez para despertar, algo que no era común en ella y eso lo notó Hanako de inmediato.

Jet subió a cubierta, pudo tomar una de las balsas de emergencia y se fue remando con rapidez. Justo en ese momento, la capitana Ayaka salía ya de su dormitorio, pero era demasiado tarde. Fingiendo sorpresa e indignación, dio un fuerte regaño a los reclutas, aunque luego se retiró de nuevo a dormir.

–¿No vamos a ir tras él? –preguntó Hanako.

–Nuestra misión es llegar a Marineford lo antes posible. No era un pirata importante, así que por el momento nos olvidaremos de él –respondió Ayaka antes de cerrar la puerta de su camarote. La adolescente suspiró, pero poco podía hacer, así que se retiró también a su cuarto.

**Como ven, Jet sigue con vida y ahora peleará su propia batalla por regresar con su nueva familia. En el siguiente capítulo, regresaremos con Blaze y los demás.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Hatsumomoxxx, AjSunny e Ilet Moratar, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	15. Llegada a Cilos

**Jet y sus nakama han tomado rumbos distintos, pero el Steeler debe seguir su camino hacia la isla de Yuki.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Dos días pasaron desde que Jet había dejado el Steeler. La más afectada era Fuu, quien se veía triste todo el tiempo y a veces no podía evitar llorar, a pesar de que Blaze trataba de confortarla y asegurarle que Jet estaba vivo y volverían a verlo. El problema es que ni el capitán sonaba muy seguro, sobre todo la última parte, pues de que su compañero estaba con vida, de ello no tenía ninguna duda.

–No podemos detenernos. La prioridad es tu isla, debemos encontrar a tu madre y a tu hermana –le decía Blaze a su cocinera mientras ésta recogía de forma desganada los platos– Shinta, tú lavarás los platos hoy –ordenó el hombre de acero.

–Oye, yo no soy grumete –dijo en primera instancia, pero los ojos de Blaze, sólo la mirada, lo obligó a hacerlo. Tenía que ayudar a que la situación se calmara un poco. Lo importante era el llegar lo más pronto posible a Yuki y tratar de encontrar a la madre o a la hermana de Fuu, o a ambas. Blaze trataba de hacer que su cocinera pudiera entender eso, que el sacrificio de Jet no podía desperdiciarse y a la vez, el capitán pirata tenía la esperanza de que su primero a bordo pudiera llegar hasta ese reino de nieve y encontrarlos ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la misma isla de Yuki, Masanori recibía las noticias de las derrotas de sus hombres tanto en Criolla, como en Danma. Quien le daba las nuevas, era una mujer joven de cabello verde, algo largo, aunque peinado en un par de trenzas, tenía anteojos y ojos verdes. Desde lejos, podía parecer una chica inofensiva.

–¿Y quiénes son los que han hecho eso, Ran? –preguntó Masanori, sentado en el trono como si fuese el verdadero Rey de Yuki.

–Según parece, son piratas. Eso fue lo que dijo Suzume, los demás estaban inconscientes cuando llegué –explicó la joven, quien estaba ataviada con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y una gabardina púrpura que llegaba hasta los tobillos, éstos cubiertos por sus botas de alto tacón.

–Supongo que los mataste por incompetentes.

–Claro, señor… –dijo ella no muy segura.

–¿Pasó algo?

–El problema es que no pude encontrar a Katsuro por ningún lado. Debió haber escapado –respondió, aunque omitió el hecho de que en realidad no había asesinado a nadie y simplemente había dejado a su suerte a sus antiguos compañeros.

–No es tan grave. Aun así, espero que no haya más "problemas" de ese tipo –dijo Masanori como amenaza– de cualquier forma, Cilos no está bien protegida. Envía a quien tú consideres para acabar con esos piratas molestos.

La chica salió entonces de la Habitación Real y recorrió algunos pasillos del palacio hasta encontrar un Den Den Mushi. Lo tomó y luego "marcó" a algún otro de estos artefactos –¿Masashi, estás ahí? Responde.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Al fin vamos a tener acción? Esto está tan aburrido como la nieve que siempre cae en este país inmundo –respondió la voz del teléfono-caracol.

–Ve junto a Kazuya a Cilos. Una banda de piratas llegará pronto, deben aniquilarlos –les ordenó y la voz sólo aceptó.

De esa manera, el Steeler se acercaba a Cilos, pero otro navío, con un par de enemigos, y la ventaja de una Eternal Pose, se dirigía al mismo lugar; mientras, una balsa navegaba casi a la deriva, víctima del clima de Grand Line, pero aún así, Jet seguía peleando por llegar pronto a tierra firme.

–Fuu, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que nos puede esperar en Cilos? –preguntó Blaze a su cocinera mientras se dirigían hacia dicha isla.

–Por lo poco que he podido escuchar, sé que no está custodiada por nadie. No estoy muy segura, pero creo que sus habitantes están sometidos por la Federación sólo por miedo.

–Será lo mejor si no tenemos que pelear con nadie, al menos en la siguiente isla y prepararnos para defendernos en Yottsu –añadió el moreno, quien ahora no podía ser flojo, sin su primero a bordo que se encargara de sus ocupaciones. Era su deber.

El Steeler no demoró demasiado en arribar a Cilos, sólo una noche más, y ya desde lejos, por la mañana, Shinta pudo ver tierra desde la torre de vigía. Era una isla totalmente tropical, repleta de palmeras y de terreno que mezclaba la vegetación acuática con la terrestre. En la costa, se encontraba todo un puerto, con muelle y varias cabañas. Bastantes personas estaban deambulando por el lugar, hasta que la fragata se acercó demasiado y el jolly roger pirata llamó la atención de la mayoría, pues en últimos tiempos no eran demasiados los bucaneros que pasaban por ahí. Por supuesto, no dejaban de estar a la expectativa por cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando el barco llegó a tierra, enseguida del muelle, el primero en bajar fue Blaze, revisando que no hubiese alguna hostilidad. Cuando así fue, Shinta y las chicas dejaron la fragata para unirse a su capitán. Al ver a la tripulación, la mayoría, por no decir que todos los pobladores, volvieron a sus labores, aunque hubo varios que se sorprendieron, ¿cómo un grupo donde además el capitán, estaban solamente dos mujeres y un niño, habían llegado tan lejos, sobre todo en los dominios de la Federación?

–¿Quién es el que gobierna aquí? –preguntó Blaze a un par de viejos que estaban sentados en la entrada de una tienda, en el centro del puerto, pero luego una voz los llamó desde sus espaldas.

–Soy yo, soy el alcalde de esta isla, mi nombre es Nao –era un hombre bajito, mayormente calvo, con el cabello que le quedaba, de color verde oscuro ya con algunas canas, y unos lentes de sol –¿qué es lo que desean por aquí?

–¿Usted es gente de la Federación? –preguntó ahora Fuu, pero él respondió que sólo era el alcalde de la isla, no más.– ¿Si es así, por qué permite que este lugar sea controlado por ellos? Lo único que hacen es destruir las sonrisas y felicidad de los habitantes de cada isla donde pisan.

–No sabes lo que hablas niña –replicó él– si hago algo contra ellos, rápidamente vendrán y nos matarán a todos. No hables como si comprendieras.

–Entiendo muy bien lo que estoy diciendo. Más de lo que cree, sólo veo que usted es un cobarde, que no puede anteponer el bienestar de su gente por su propia seguridad –dijo la princesa de la nieve, hasta que Natsuki y Blaze la calmaron. Sólo querían saber si no tendrían problemas, y parece que por el momento no habría nadie que se los causara, por el momento.

**Blaze y los demás tendrán que arreglárselas sin Jet por ahora; sin embargo, no será tan sencillo como parece. **

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Hatsumomoxxx y AjSunny, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	16. El barco pesquero

**Ahora pasaremos con Jet y lo que ha sucedido con él. De paso, conoceremos su pasado, ya que muy poco sabemos sobre éste.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Quien sí estaba en serios aprietos era Jet. Sus pocas fuerzas ya no le permitían seguir remando y el hambre le había obligado a tumbarse sobre la balsa donde estaba. Según él, sólo tenía que descansar un poco, pero luego, ya no podía levantarse, su cuerpo no le respondía, y era obvio luego de el esfuerzo que había realizado en los días anteriores. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino no quería dejar morir a este Ookami, y un buque al parecer pesquero apareció cerca de ese lugar. Un par de marineros, uno joven y otro ya de aspecto viejo, fueron los que bajaron, para ver si la balsa tenía algo de valor. Para su inconveniente, tan sólo había una persona, y su espada.

–Tendremos que llevárnosla, algún valor tendrá –se refirió el joven a la katana.

–¿No sabes nada de honor, muchacho? Robarle su arma a un espadachín inconsciente es algo muy bajo. Vamos a subirlo al barco –dijo el viejo y luego de una pequeña discusión, nada grave, Jet fue de alguna forma rescatado.

Luego de alrededor de media hora, los ruidos de la cubierta, donde había sido dejado, lo despertaron. Apenas pudo incorporarse, pero cuando lo estaba haciendo le fue servido un pescado frito.

–Come, debes tener hambre –le dijo un viejo con cabello largo ya blanco de canas, bigote normal y que usaba anteojos. Su ojo derecho era cruzado por una cicatriz que iniciaba en la frente y terminaba hasta la mandíbula. De cualquier forma, su rostro delgado y su sonrisa lo hacían ver una buena persona. Jet no perdió tiempo y devoró ése, y otro pescado que el marinero veterano le llevó. Era la hora de comida en el barco, el cual no era pirata.

–Gracias –agachó Jet la cabeza hacia su salvador– le debo mucho, señor…

–No lo menciones muchacho. Lo importante es que estás vivo, y en este océano, eso es lo primordial. ¿Mi nombre? Aquí todos me llaman Roshi.

–Pero no es su nombre verdadero –intuyó el espadachín.

–Jo, jo, eres el primero que se da cuenta a la primera oportunidad. Estoy seguro que eres un pirata –adivinó– mi nombre es "Manos Rápidas" Geoff. Fui pirata, pero eso está en el pasado. Y dime, ¿qué diablos hacías en esa balsa? ¿Dónde está tu tripulación?

Jet entonces relató lo sucedido, aunque se guardó para sí el encuentro con Ayaka, y declaró que debía llegar a la isla de Yuki.

–Es muy difícil ir a ese lugar. Nosotros quisiéramos estar cerca en esta época del año. Hay buen camarón azul arcoíris alrededor de una isla muy cercana a Yuki de nombre Yottsu, pero desde que esa Federación controla la zona, ya no nos es posible ir a pescar por ahí.

–Eso pronto cambiará –sonrió el espadachín por primera vez desde que había sido subido a ese navío pesquero– la Federación será derrotada.

–¿Tienes algo que ver con lo sucedido en Criolla? Supimos que la Federación sufrió una derrota ahí a manos de piratas. Si es así, tu tripulación debe ser fuerte, pero puedo reconocer que eres el mejor de ellos, o al menos uno de los mejores. Aunque los hayas salvado es extraño que te hayas separado de la tripulación y que te hayas sacrificado por ellos.

–Está bien –respondió el pirata– mi sueño era el más egoísta de todos, la venganza no es muy loable, supongo.

–Tal vez no, y la persona a la que se quiere vengar no regresará, pero eso no quiere decir que sea egoísta. Pienso que para alguien que carga con esa labor que él mismo se ha impuesto, debe ser muy duro, ¿cuál es tu razón de venganza?

A pesar de que Jet jamás había contado a nadie su pasado o la verdadera razón de tratar de encontrar a Mihawk, el momento era extraño y ya había tomado confianza a Roshi, por lo que empezó a relatar –todo empezó cuando yo era niño.

Y así, Jet comenzó a contar lo sucedido. Hacía ya 13 años, cuando él apenas tenía 9 de edad. Su hogar era la isla de Aramia, en el East Blue, donde vivía con su madre, Faye, y sus dos hermanas mayores, Crista de 15 años, y Eve de 12. Entre los cuatro, tenían un negocio donde fabricaban ropa y la vendían, el cual era la única construcción en la costa. Faye había enseñado a sus dos hijas a ser expertas en la costura. El pequeño Jet era como el asistente, pues traía y llevaba cosas, compraba lo que pudiese faltar y ese tipo de labores.

Por mucho tiempo todo fue normal, incluso hasta aburrido, antes de la llegada de dos extraños a Aramia. Dos hombres que, a primera vista, podrían ser piratas, sin embargo no portaban ningún jolly roger, y siendo solamente dos, difícilmente podrían ser una tripulación. Además, a su llegada, estaban heridos y sin fuerza, por lo que pisando tierra firme se desplomaron.

Más tarde, los hombres despertaron en una habitación desconocida, donde una mujer estaba curando el brazo de uno de ellos. Ella era de buen ver, con cabello rojo de tonalidad clara, corto. Con ojos negros y delgada, de lindo cuerpo. No era demasiado joven, pero no se veía mayor.

–Qué bueno que ya hayan despertado –sonrió ella con alegría– mi nombre es Faye. Mi casa es humilde, pero pueden quedarse por aquí, seguro han tenido un viaje muy duro –les dijo. El hombre al que estaba curando era de aspecto un poco más juvenil que ella, no demasiado, de cabello castaño un poco largo, pero sin llegar hasta los hombros y de ojos pequeños, negros. El otro era más robusto, y un poco más grande de edad, con cabello negro muy corto. Éste fue el que primero respondió a la amabilidad de Faye.

–Muchas gracias. Fue difícil llegar sanos y salvos hasta aquí. Mi nombre es Yasuo, y éste que se ha quedado embobado viéndote, es Shigeru –rió, haciendo que tanto su compañero, como Faye, se sonrojaran un poco. Algunos segundos después, Crista entró a la habitación llevando un poco de alcohol que su madre le había pedido anteriormente.

–Hija, saluda a los hombres –le dijo Faye, y ella lo hizo cortésmente para luego retirarse.

–No pensé que tuvieses una hija tan grande, te ves muy joven –Shigeru trató de hacer un cumplido, pero luego se dio cuenta de que, si Faye tenía una hija, probablemente tendría esposo y entonces él había quedado como un verdadero tonto; sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que dicha mujer era viuda desde hacía más de 8 años. Shigeru y Yasuo pasaron algunos días por ahí, pero pronto tuvieron que irse, aunque con la promesa de que regresarían.

–¿Crees que alguna vez podamos dejar al ejército rebelde? –preguntaba con cierto aire de nostalgia Shigeru a su compañero, mientras se alejaban de la isla Aramia en su velero.

–¿Estás pensando en esa muchacha? Olvídalo, una vez que entras aquí no podrás salir, y menos nosotros que tenemos trato directo con Dragon. Mejor olvídate de ella.

**La historia de Jet continuará –y concluirá- en el próximo capítulo, espero les haya agradado éste.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus y AjSunny, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	17. Pecados

**Continuamos con la historia de Jet y llegaremos a su desenlace. Espero sea de su agrado. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Así, pasaron algunos meses sin que alguno de estos dos revolucionarios diera señales de vida en Aramia. Para Faye, había sido un despertar de curiosidad femenina. Ya llevaba más de 8 años como viuda, sin que se interesase por un hombre, y, sin saber que Shigeru formaba parte de la armada del infame Monkey D. Dragon, sintió una atracción hacia él. Sabía que si él le había prometido regresar, tendría que hacerlo, por lo que no se preocupaba.

Sin embargo, no sería demasiado tiempo el que ella tendría que esperar. Uno de esos días, Shigeru llegó de nueva cuenta a Aramia. El primero en verlo fue Jet, el recién llegado estaba algo herido, aunque nada grave, y en sus manos, tenía algunos papeles que parecía no querer soltar por ningún motivo. En su mente, recordaba lo sucedido hacía algunas horas.

–¡_No puedes involucrarla, ella no tiene nada que ver con nosotros!_

_–No sé cómo explicarlo, pero confío en ella, y no podemos ya tener esto con nosotros– respondía Shigeru a su fiel compañero._

_–Eres un idiota, pero te debo mucho. Te compraré algo de tiempo, sé que no puedo derrotarlo, aunque, ¿quién puede? –rió Yasuo con resignación– ve, trataré de detenerlo aunque sea un poco._

_Shigeru no tenía otra opción, debía proteger esos papeles que llevaba con él –por favor no mueras… –deseó en voz baja a su compañero, y luego emprendió la huída, llegando finalmente a Aramia._

_–_Debes cuidar estos planos –le entregó Shigeru a Faye los papeles– están incompletos, y no deseas saber lo qué son, te lo aseguro.

–¿Eres un criminal? –adivinó perspicazmente la mujer. Él asintió, pero a ella le importó más bien poco y le abrazó– debes huir entonces, ¿verdad? Hazlo, yo te esperaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario –aseguró, y él, sintiéndose tal y como un traidor, tuvo que dejar a dos personas queridas el mismo día, pero esperaba que los planos estuvieran seguros ahí. Ni siquiera quiso tomar tiempo para que le curaran algo, pues salió de ahí lo más pronto posible.

–Mejor vaya por otro lado, por ahí hay algo –le dijo Jet, pues de alguna forma sintió un peligro.

–No te preocupes, estaré bien. Protege a tu madre y hermanas –respondió el revolucionario y se fue rápido del lugar. Pero los presentimientos del chico no eran casualidad, y poco tiempo después, ya cuando el velero estaba cerca de perderse en el horizonte, un torrente de agua salió de la nada y parecía haber destruido la embarcación. Por supuesto, no se trataba de eso, sino de alguien que lo había hecho. Jet sintió miedo entonces, no sabía por qué, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, algo estaba por suceder.

Minutos después, a la isla arribó un hombre extraño, un espadachín al parecer, pues tenía una de estas armas en su espalda, ésta era de color negro y tamaño muy grande, y sus ojos, asemejaban a los de un halcón. El hombre miró hacia varias direcciones y luego de rastrear un poco, se dirigió hacia la casa de Faye. Jet trató de detenerlo, pero no le fue posible y en ese momento la pelirroja salió. Viendo a tal hombre intuyó por lo que venía.

–No pensé que alguien llegara tan rápido.

–No quiero problemas. Sólo dame esos planos. Así como están no sirven para nada, es mejor que me los des. El Gobierno los quiere, pero yo los destruiré, así que no te preocupes y dámelos pronto –le dijo Delacure Mihawk, conocido como el espadachín más fuerte del mundo. Si Shigeru hubiese estado ahí, seguramente habría preferido que Faye le entregara esos planos al Ojos de Halcón, pero ella no lo hizo, se negó, sabiendo que eran importantes.

–¿Acaso eres una revolucionaria también? –ella debió haber respondido con una negativa, después de todo no lo era, pero una estela de falla en la razón cruzó por su mente.

–¿Y qué sucede si lo soy?

–Entonces no debo preocuparme si hago pedazos tu casa –y Mihawk envió un corte rumbo a un costado de la vivienda, justo donde el rudimentario calentador se encontraba. Jet había recibido un pequeño golpe que lo había dejado inconsciente, pero justo al despertar, veía como, al mismo tiempo que el espadachín abandonaba la isla, dicha caldera que había sido atacada por este último, estallaba. El pequeño sufrió un momento de shock, en primera instancia quería ir a por Mihawk, pero luego supo que no haría nada contra él, y entonces fue a tratar de ayudar a su madre, la cual había entrado a la casa para rescatar a sus dos hijas que estaban dentro. No se pudo hacer mucho, Faye, Eve y Crista murieron ahí, mientras que Jet sufrió quemaduras, pero fue finalmente salvado por habitantes de la isla que pudieron llegar al menos para no dejar que el niño muriera.

–No pude hacer nada para salvarlas –terminó Jet su relato a Roshi– mi madre era buena, hermosa, noble y trabajadora. No merecía morir –decía, mientras apretaba sus ojos y sus dientes.

–Un fugaz enamoramiento causó una desgracia… –suspiró el viejo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

–Shigeru pagó sus pecados cuando Mihawk lo acabó antes de llegar a nuestra isla. Yo debo hacer que ese Ojos de Halcón pague los suyos –dijo el espadachín bebiendo un poco de agua.

**En el siguiente capítulo seguiremos con Jet a bordo del pesquero, pues aún hay algunas cosas que hacer por ahí, espero me tengan paciencia para regresar con Blaze y los demás, sobre todo porque éste capítulo ha sido algo corto.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus y Hatsumomoxxx, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	18. Osore, el médico

**Seguimos con la estancia de Jet en el pesquero, otro capítulo corto. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El relativo silencio, dejando escuchar a lo lejos los ruidos propios del pesquero, se rompió cuando Roshi vio el costado derecho del torso de Jet y lo herido que se encontraba, por lo tanto, se dispuso a llamar a uno de los tripulantes de ese barco –¡Osore! ¿Dónde estás?

Algunos segundos después, llegó un sujeto vestido con una camisa elegante, y un pantalón de vestir negro, bastante impecable, con el cabello azul lacio, un poco largo, pasando su barbilla quizá. Justo cuando arribaba, se hacía una parte de su cabello hacia atrás.

–Oye viejo Roshi, en lugar de subir a extraños, deberías subir a extrañas.

–No empieces con tus cosas. Tiene una herida, cúralo –replicó el viejo, aunque sin enfadarse.

–Vine aquí pensando que era una chica, ahora he perdido mi motivación –dijo el médico al tiempo que se echaba su maletín a la espalda y se disponía a retirarse.

–¿Dónde está tu vocación? Deja de portarte como un tonto y atiéndelo –ahora sí, enfadado, Roshi subió la voz, haciendo que finalmente Osore se pusiera a ver las heridas del espadachín. Fue examinándolo y curándolo poco a poco, pero luego se fijó en rasguños que Jet tenía en el pecho.

–Oye… ¿No atendiste estos nunca? Vaya cicatrices, amigo, ¿vienes de un lugar sin médicos, o qué? –preguntó Osore, pero comprendió todo cuando el espadachín le dio a conocer que en su tripulación no había doctor o algo parecido.

–Fuu dijo que ella sabía curar un poco, aunque no era doctora.

–¿Fuu es una chica? ¿Es la única en tu barco? –preguntó el peliazul, extrañamente interesado de pronto en la plática.

–Están ella y Natsuki. Eres un hentai, ¿verdad?

–Soy un "gentleman" que admira la belleza femenina, eso es todo. Ahora, por favor, respóndeme otra pregunta, ¿hacia dónde se dirigen?

–No estoy del todo seguro, pero probablemente iremos lo más pronto posible avanzando por Grand Line. Nuestro capitán quiere alcanzar a alguien –explicó Jet mientras que se colocaba su chaqueta de nuevo ya después de ser curado.

–Por favor –le sonrió algo arrogante el médico– llévenme con ustedes. Tienen chicas, son piratas, van avanzando en Grand Line, es justo lo que he buscado por mucho tiempo.

–No lo creo, en este momento no es prudente. Además yo no soy el capitán –respondió Jet, haciendo trizas la esperanza del peliazul, quien al inicio se deprimió, pero luego se puso agresivo, y sacó tres partes de una vara para luego unirlas en una lanza y atacar a Jet quien se defendió con su espada.– ¿Qué diablos te sucede?

–Yo creo que una de las chicas de tu tripulación te gusta, y no quieres que este galán te las gane, ¿verdad? –se refería Osore a sí mismo al tiempo que incisivamente buscaba cualquier espacio en la defensa del espadachín– soy tan hábil con esto, como lo soy con el bisturí –aseguró el peliazul.

–Si tanto quieres estar, entonces está bien. Vaya tipo obstinado –desistió Jet de seguir peleando, pues por una parte no quería seguir esforzándose, pues todavía estaba débil, y por otra, vio que Osore era bastante fuerte, pudo saberlo con algunos golpes que éste dio y la pelea podría prolongarse demasiado, lo cual no era conveniente– pero te advierto que Blaze, el capitán, tomará la decisión si te acepta o no.

–Perfecto. Y no te preocupes, seguro que cuando llegue, tus chicas implorarán para que no me vaya nunca más de su barco –aseguró para luego ir a preparar sus cosas, pues pensó que se irían al instante. A Jet no le agradaba mucho, pero tal vez necesitaría compañía para buscar a sus nakamas. Eso sí, todavía debía pensar cómo llegar a reencontrarse con Blaze y los demás, pero Roshi le dio un pequeño empujón de ayuda. De inmediato llamó a varios de los marineros y recomendó ir a Yottsu, para poder pescar Camarón Azul Arcoiris.

–Esos son terrenos de la Federación, viejo. No podemos ir allí, el barco corre peligro y usted lo sabe muy bien –le dijo uno de los líderes.

–No hay problema alguno, este muchacho y su tripulación derrotaron a varios oficiales de la Federación. No habrá peligro alguno, y finalmente podremos ganar buen dinero con esa pesca, confíen en mí –ni siquiera Jet se esperaba que sucediese eso, pero se alegró bastante, pues había una oportunidad de volver a ver a sus compañeros.

Unos instantes después, el barco empezaba a cambiar su rumbo y gracias a una de las Eternal Pose que había recolectado en sus distintos viajes, la dirección era hacia Yottsu , aunque el mismo Jet nunca había visto ese artefacto y no sabía lo que era –vaya, es la primera vez que te veo sonriendo desde que llegaste aquí, eso es bueno. Descansa y prepárate para pisar tierra de nuevo –le dijo Roshi antes de retirarse del lugar, pero luego volvió– antes debo decirte que Osore es un buen chico. Es sólo que le gustan demasiado las mujeres y se cree muy apuesto, pero es noble y un buen peleador. No ha querido contarme su historia, pero busca desesperadamente a su madre perdida. Ayúdalo por favor y si tu tripulación puede descubrir cuál es su pasado, será muy bueno.

Jet aceptó y entonces se preparó para ver un vez más a sus amigos, sin saber que éstos estaban en problemas.

**En el siguiente capítulo ya regresaremos con Blaze y los demás, quienes no la estarán pasando tan bien. La Federación los busca y tendrán que apañárselas sin Jet.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus y KittieMi, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	19. Federación en Silos

**Regresamos con Blaze y sus compañeros, quienes tendrán un día bastante difícil, y tendrán que apañárselas sin Jet además. Este capítulo e sun poco más largo que los anteriores.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Mientras buscaban un lugar para comer, Blaze y su grupo escucharon que los pobladores huían con terror de la playa. En medio del total desconcierto, se escuchó decir que la Federación había llegado. Ante eso, Fuu corrió hacia la costa y miró en dirección al mar.

–La corona plateada de los cinco picos, sí son ellos –afirmó la peliazul al ver un velero no demasiado grande con una bandera que tenía dicha insignia en ella. Blaze entonces se preparó para pelear, al igual que Natsuki. Por desgracia Fuu no había llevado ninguno de sus artefactos con ella, por lo que la navegante se prestó a protegerla.

El barco se acercó y en poco tiempo llegó a la costa. Sólo había un par de sujetos, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro, largo, atado en una trenza, era delgado, con rostro afilado y serio. El otro, era también delgado, con cabello verde largo sin peinar y una sonrisa inquietante.

–Muy bien Shinta, tú… ¿dónde se ha metido? –preguntó Blaze al no ver a su pequeño tirador por ningún lado. Se olvidó del asunto por un instante y preparó sus manos para cualquier eventualidad. De pronto, creyó ver una extraña estela y más tarde ésta la golpeó en el rostro. No le había causado daño, pero no dejaba de ser bastante extraño.

Mientras tanto, el tipo de la trenza, tenía su puño a la altura del rostro, como si acabara de lanzar un golpe, el mismo que había llegado a tocar a Blaze.

–¿Son ustedes los que hicieron el desastre en Criolla? –preguntó ese mismo sin subir la voz, con bastante tranquilidad.

–Somos nosotros, ¿qué quieren aquí? –comenzó Blaze a fabricar bolas de acero con ambas manos.

–También eres usuario de fruta… No importa, te acabaré con mi Shintou-Shintou no Mi –afirmó y lanzó un golpe al aire, que luego al parecer viajó y dio de lleno en el rostro de Blaze, quien afortunadamente, era como si estuviese hecho de acero.

Mientras tanto, el otro fue tras de Natsuki y Fuu. Afortunadamente él no conocía a la familia real de Yuki, por lo que no reconoció a la peliazul. Natsuki creció hasta el tamaño cercano al de un Kyojin y se dispuso a tratar de aplastar al atacante, que se trataba de Kazuya.

Blaze pensó que sería una pelea sencilla. Esos golpes no le iban a afectar en nada y tarde o temprano terminaría derrotando a Masashi, pero éste era muy rápido, y a cada golpe que lanzaba, éste se volvía más fuerte y algo más dañino. Podía lanzar sus estelas con ambos manos y piernas. No era cortante, era como un impacto que salía desde su cuerpo y podía viajar por el aire. A pesar de ser como de acero, Blaze ya estaba resintiendo algunos impactos, y Masashi era cada vez más rápido, era de no entenderse. Cualquier cosa que el pirata usara, no podía alcanzar al enviado por la Federación.

Natsuki por su parte, logró pisar a Kazuya, pero no podía aplastarlo por la arena de playa, y además sintió algo bastante asqueroso en su pie derecho. Lo levantó y vio algo viscoso y verde pegado a la planta del mismo –¡aghhh, qué asco! ¿Qué es esto?

–Es parte de mi poder, lindura. Cuida que no caiga cerca del rostro, porque podrías enfermarte gracias a mi fruta Furei-Furei –advirtió Kazuya.

Fuu, quien estaba cerca de ahí vio por un momento al residuo verde y se dio cuenta de que Kazuya no estaba mintiendo –ten cuidado Natsuki, esa cosa es como un residuo nasal.

–¿Residuo nasal, qué es eso? –preguntó la navegante sin idea alguna.

–No me hagas decirlo…

–¿Decir qué?

–Son mocos… –reveló con algo de vergüenza la princesa haciendo que Natsuki tomara una actitud de asco todavía peor. Desafortunadamente se distrajo y sufrió las consecuencias.

–¡Baño Furei! –Kazuya sacó de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de líquido verde y viscoso, y prácticamente bañó el rostro de Natsuki, la cual intentó golpear a Kazuya, pero éste resbaló el ataque y salió ileso. Él también era algo viscoso y por lo tanto, difícil de golpear.

–Acéptalo lindura, no vas a poder contra mí, mejor ríndete y tal vez ese idiota de Masanori no los mate –dijo Kazuya quedándose quieto, lo cual fue un grave error, pues de pronto se vio envuelto en una red. Shinta no había huido, sino que había buscado un punto para poder atacar desde lejos.

–Activa el otro mecanismo –le dijo Fuu y el chico apretó un botón de una nueva arma que tenía, éste hizo que la red se redujera hasta dejar sin movimiento alguno a Kazuya.

–Gracias Fuu, esta arma que hiciste funciona a la perfección –bajó Shinta del techo de una de las construcciones altas que había por ahí. Ya sólo faltaba que Blaze saliera ileso, pero tenía sus problemas con Masashi. El pirata tenía sus dos manos juntas y estaba haciendo algo. Ya había fabricado un extraño poste en forma de número "7" y lo había clavado en la arena. Ahora estaba haciendo algo más, parecía ser más grande, mientras resistía los golpes cada vez más fuertes de su enemigo, el cual no parecía entender qué pretendía el hombre-acero.

–Listo, terminé –mostró un Blaze ya goteando algo de sangre por su boca, una especie de hélice. Esquivo a Masashi y la colocó en el poste que anteriormente había hecho, luego la hizo girar– me di cuenta de que usas el aire para tus "impactos". Trata de seguir usándolo así –sonrió el capitán pirata y tenía razón, pues con la hélice, toda la corriente de aire estaba en contra del invasor. Con todo en contra, Masashi intentó retirarse un poco de esa zona, pero ya sin su velocidad, Blaze lo alcanzó con una enorme cuchilla saliendo de su mano derecha– no quiero matarte, pero tampoco te ibas a ir así como así –lo acorraló justo cuando sus amigos llegaban con Kazuya en la red.

Masashi quedó inconsciente, pero Kazuya todavía estaba moviéndose dentro de su aprisionamiento, por lo que Blaze se acercó a él y lo amedrentó de inmediato –¡dinos rápido! ¿Dónde está la princesa Yuki?

Pero al contrario de lo que pudiera pensarse, Kazuya soltó "la sopa" rápidamente –yo no sé donde la tienen, Masanori nunca nos lo ha dicho.

–¿Pero ella está viva? –preguntó Fuu nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

–Sí, tengo entendido que sí.

–¿Pero por qué? –volvió a preguntar la inventora y cocinera, quien no entendía el por qué Masanori no se había deshecho de su hermana y de ella.

–No lo sé –respondió Kazuya, desanimando a Fuu– ese idiota de Masanori nos paga bien, pero no sabemos de todos sus planes o cosas que tiene en la cabeza. Nosotros ni siquiera hemos entrado al palacio nunca.

Blaze pidió la situación de la Log Pose, y ésta ya estaba cargada, así que era mejor salir de ahí de inmediato. Dejarían por ahí a sus enemigos, ya no importaban demasiado, sobre todo porque estaban fuera de combate y los lugareños llegarían pronto seguramente.

–Cuidado lindura, no vayas a resfriarte –advirtió desde dentro de la red Kazuya a Natsuki, aunque los piratas pensaron que el peliverde se refería a lo desvestida que siempre estaba la navegante, pues sólo llevaba un top y un minishort.

Al llegar al Steeler, lo primer que Natsuki hizo fue entrar a ducharse, para lavar toda la porquería con que había sido literalmente bañada. Blaze pidió entonces a Fuu cuidar la Log Pose, y aunque ésta insistió en, no curarle, pero al menos tratarle un poco las heridas, el capitán se negó y prefirió ir a dormir.

–Aún pienso que debimos hacerles algo a esos sujetos, como lanzarlos al mar o algo así –decía Shinta mientras veía como se alejaban poco a poco de Cilos.

–La venganza no es la respuesta. Lo mejor es seguir adelante –comentó Fuu.

–Bueno, recuerdo que Jet viajaba por venganza o algo a… sí... – se arrepintió el tirador de mencionar al espadachín, pues la cocinera no escondió el pesar de remembrar el sacrificio de su nakama por ayudarlos– no te preocupes Fuu, él está vivo, y seguro que regresará, ya lo verás –afirmó Shinta, aunque ni él mismo estaba muy seguro de ello.

Se hacía noche y fue justo cuando Natsuki terminó de bañarse que entró a su camarote donde Shinta ya estaba preparándose para dormir –¿no podrías ponerte algo? –preguntó enfadado el adolescente, pues la joven sólo estaba en ropa interior. Ella sonrió y luego sacó una blusa larga para usarla como pijama.

–¿Así está bien, Shinta-chan?

–¡No me digas así! Ni que fuese tu hermano menor. Y sí, así estás bien.

–Vamos, no seas gruñón. Tú puedes decirme onee-san –sonrió la navegante, y luego de que Shinta se enfadara de nuevo, notó que el rostro de la joven estaba realmente rojo– sí, tengo algo de calor, no sé por qué –dijo ella antes de acostarse en su cama, mientras que Shinta dormía a un lado de la misma en una colchoneta que estaba al ras del suelo.

Blaze ya tenía varias horas hundido en el sueño, Fuu acababa de conciliarlo luego de pensar en su hermana, a la que hora sabía con vida, y finalmente Shinta ya tenía algunos minutos de estar durmiendo, cuando sintió que algo le cayó encima, abrió los ojos y vio como su cara estaba siendo "atacada" por un par de enormes pechos.

–¡Ya vas a empezar! ¿No puedes estar sin caerte de la cama? –se enfadó el chiquillo, pero cuando le tocó a la chica uno de sus brazos para quitársela de encima, notó que estaba muy caliente. Eso le llamó la atención y luego pasó su mano por la frente de la navegante –estás ardiendo –le dijo, pero ella no escuchó, estaba aún dormida, pero respirando con dificultad y sudando a chorros.

Como pudo la subió de nuevo a la cama y salió a por Blaze y Fuu. El capitán se levantó con pesadez, pero al escuchar que Natsuki estaba enferma se preocupó y se apresuró para ver a su nakama. Era evidente que tenía algo complicado, a cada segundo su temperatura subía y Fuu intentaba controlarla con cuidados caseros, pero eso no iba a curarla. Los tres pasaron en vela toda la noche, aunque Shinta cayó rendido cerca del amanecer.

El tirador despertó cerca del mediodía y de inmediato quiso ver cómo seguía la navegante, pero el panorama no era alentador, incluso, parecía estar peor que el día anterior. Natsuki ensanchaba su pecho de una forma preocupante al respirar y mientras Blaze se culpaba por ser un capitán descuidado y dejar que esto pasase; Fuu insistía en que sólo debían llegar a Yottsu y esperar que encontraran rápido un médico para la castaña. Shinta no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas por ella.

–¿Por qué ya no sonríes como siempre, ni sales desnuda o en ropa interior? No me importa si roncas en la noche o haces un montón de ruido al despertar, Natsuki… has las tonterías de siempre, por favor, puedes decirme Shinta-chan, eres mi onee-san, pero… por favor… despierta y ponte bien, por favor, onee-san –sollozaba el pre adolescente.

**Las cosas se ponen difíciles pero como piratas, tendrán que soportar lo más posible. Pra el próximo capítulo, volveremos a ver a Ayaka.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus y AjSunny a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	20. Guerra a la vista

**Jet, Osore, Ayaka, y algunos nuevos personajes aparecen por aquí. La historia avanza un poco, creo. Espero les guste este capítulo y si así lo desean, dejen un review.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Osore preguntaba a Jet muchas cosas sobre sus dos compañeras de tripulación, hasta casi hartar al espadachín, pero justo fueron interrumpidos por el ave del periódico que llegaba. Osore metió una moneda en la pequeña maleta del pájaro, y tomó el diario, que tenía en su primera plana la noticia del momento –esos de la marina se están metiendo en un gran problema –sonrió interesado el médico.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó Jet.

–Van a ejecutar a Portgas D. Ace, comandante del segundo cuerpo de Shirohige –reveló– ¿qué? ¿No sabes quién es? Shirohige es el pirata más poderoso de este mundo. Con miles de piratas a su cargo, es el hombre más fuerte de todos, temido por cualquiera, y ahora la marina lo está retando. Seguro que de esa guerra salen muchos muertos, por ambos lados.

Y justo cuando Osore comentó esto último, Jet recordó a Ayaka. Era extraño que ella estuviese en aquel lugar donde se habían encontrado por última vez, y se debía a que estaba en camino a los cuarteles generales de la marina. Seguramente participaría en esa guerra.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asustaste? ¿Tienes algún amigo en la marina? –preguntó Osore al ver el rostro del espadachín que tenía a la capitana esgrimista en su mente.

No, es sólo que… me imagino que mucha gente morirá… –dijo y luego pensó en la rubia– "Ayaka, cuídate, no vayas a morir ahí".

Justo en ese momento, la capitana Ayaka, que llegaba a Marineford sólo 36 horas antes de la ejecución de Portgas D. Ace, estornudaba– seguro que alguien habla de mí –se cubrió la boca mientras bajaba de su acorazado junto a Hanako luego de haber dado instrucciones a sus reclutas. Avanzó por la entrada y finalmente se introdujo a los cuarteles. Justo en una intersección de pasillos fue detenida por otro marine.

–Tiempo sin verte –dijo él, un hombre de estatura normal, bien vestido y con su capa de oficial. Cabello negro muy corto, ojos pequeños y algunas pecas en las mejillas. Aún así, su rostro no era muy amigable. La rubia abrió grandes sus ojos y luego él se acercó a besarla, aunque de forma casual y no apasionada– ¿dejaste escapar a un pirata? –luego preguntó.

–No pude preverlo. Pero no era nadie importante.

–No importa, parece que sigues teniendo fallas como marine. Si sigues así, nunca llegarás lejos –aseguró mientras, sin mirar a la rubia, se acomodaba las mancuernillas de la camisa– debo retirarme, te veré luego –le dijo él. Era el Contraalmirante Kazuhiko.

–Menudo novio –musitó Ayaka cuando él estaba lejos– parece que sólo me regaña, ni siquiera un cumplido y eso que hacía ya dos meses que no nos veíamos. Supongo que debería elegir mejor a mis compañías –dijo con un poco de sarcasmo para luego seguir su camino. Eso sí, podía respirarse el nerviosismo por todo el cuartel. En pocas horas iniciaría una cruenta batalla, pero sus pensamientos se desviaron de su mente cuando casi chocó con el vicealmirante Garp.

–Buenas, Garp-san, ¿viene llegando?

–Fui a Impel Down –respondió el viejo, con su gran sonrisa de siempre– pero mírate Ayaka-chan, te has vuelto toda una marine –rió con violencia el viejo oficial dándole una palmada en la espalda a la joven. Al lado de Garp, estaban Koby y Helmeppo, quienes estaban algo temblorosos.

–¿Cómo cree que saldrá todo esto, Garp-san? –preguntó más seria la rubia.

–Será duro –se puso algo más serio– seguramente muchos no sobrevivirán, pero ustedes tienen que salir bien de esto, son los nuevos marines, los que vienen detrás de nosotros. Aunque algunos tienen que mejorar todavía mucho, bwa, ja, ja, ja –se refirió él a sus dos pupilos y luego se despidió para retirarse y prepararse para lo que se venía– cuídate mucho Ayaka-chan. Cuando estés ahí afuera, piensa en lo que más te importa, y eso te dará fuerza.

Mientras tanto, el barco pesquero, con Jet y Osore en la proa, se acercaba hacia Yottsu. A pesar de tener un buen peleador como el médico peliazul, el barco nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a esa zona. Eran dominios totales de la Federación, pero si Roshi había insistido, se debía a que tuvo confianza en ese joven recién conocido.

– Ahí están –señaló Osore el inicio de una fila de pequeños veleros, cubriendo la costa de Yottsu.

–Hay que atacarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan –dijo Jet y lanzó un par de cortes voladores que hundieron cinco embarcaciones pequeñas. Los marinos se dieron cuenta entonces del por qué de la confianza de Roshi, e incluso él mismo se sorprendió, no esperaba ese tipo de ataque por parte del espadachín.

Los disparos de los siguientes barcos guardianes no se hicieron esperar, pero tanto Jet con su espada, como Osore con su lanza, desviaban absolutamente cualquier proyectil que se acercara a su embarcación pesquera –tú concéntrate en seguir destruyendo a esos tipos, yo desvío todo lo que se venga –dijo Osore y el espadachín entonces siguió lanzando sus cortes voladores, aunque pronto se iba cansando, no era tan sencillo seguir ese ritmo.

–Será bueno que ustedes bajen y vayan acabando cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos –recomendó Roshi, quien llegó a la proa.

–No juegue, viejo. Si hacemos eso, quién va a detener sus ataques –replicó Osore, pero luego el anciano demostró sus destrezas adquiridas como pirata en el pasado, y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos, el viento iba desviando las balas enviadas por los enemigos.

Primeramente azorados, pero luego motivados, Jet y Osore, aprovechando no ser usuarios de Akuma no Mi, se lanzaron al mar, subieron a uno de los pequeños veleros y así fueron acabando con cada uno de ellos, saltando de uno a otro, hasta que apareció otro más grande, y con un hombre robusto de poco cabello, boca grande y dientes de fuera, vistiendo sólo un pantalón y portando una espada enorme –¿creen que pueden acabar con la flota de Klass e irse así como así? ¡Voy a acabarlos en este instante! –vociferó, pero debido a esto, ya no pudo reaccionar a lo que se venía.

–¡Ookami no Higyou! –como una centella, Jet saltó desde un velero cercano y terminó del otro lado del barco más grande, ya a espaldas de Klass quien alcanzó a ver como su espada se hacía pedazos para más tarde caer gravemente herido. Luego de eso, la flota dejó de atacar al pesquero y ya casi se podía decir que habían llegado a Yottsu sanos a y salvos.

–No celebren todavía –les dijo alguien que estaba más lejano. Un hombre con una gabardina negra, cabello rubio largo, abundante y alborotado, y un par de lentes de sol de tonalidad azul que le tapaban sus ojos. A su lado había dos piratas más, vestidos ambos iguales, con pantalón gris y camiseta de franjas verdes y blancas, además de un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, cada uno con una espada corta, parecida a la cimitarra árabe.

Osore, viendo que el barco pesquero no corría ya más peligro, se adelantó y atacó de inmediato al de la gabardina, pero éste se defendió con una especie de garras, las cuales tenía atadas desde el antebrazo y se extendían cerca de veinte centímetros con cuatro afiladas extensiones cada una.

–Número cuatro de la Federación, 'el Lapan' Dirgen' –se presentó, con una sonrisa sedienta de sangre.

**Yottsu está a la vista, pero no será tan sencillo, hay enemigos a la vista. Por otro lado, ¿habrá un reencuentro pronto? No lo sé, puede ser...**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus, HatsumomoXXX y AjSunny a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	21. El reencuentro

**Lo que pedían varios, aquí está en este capítulo, aunque al final. Ha sido un viaje divertido para Jet, pero es momento de que retome sus obligaciones.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Debíamos llegar juntos –reclamó Jet al peliazul cuando arribó al último barco de la flota.

–Tú ya te luciste, ahora déjame a mí –respondió Osore al tiempo que se ponía en guardia para comenzar su pelea con Dirgen, mientras que Jet era abordado por los otros dos sujetos, de nombre Aka y Ao, quienes atacaban en un patrón perfecto para parejas, lo que no lo hacía fácil para el pirata.

Dirgen era rápido, fuerte e incisivo en sus ataques, y aunque Osore podía mantenerlo a distancia, las garras del primero lo protegían a la perfección de la lanza de este último. Luego de algunos movimientos, finalmente Dirgen rasgó el pecho del peliazul. Jet tampoco la pasaba demasiado bien, no era fácil pelear contra dos al mismo tiempo y menos que eran hábiles y con armas tan rápidas de usar.

El espadachín entonces se dispuso a correr por la plancha del navío, como si estuviese huyendo. Osore por su parte había hecho un par de rasguños a Dirgen, y lo hizo retroceder, pero cuando pensó que ya lo tenía, el guardia logró atrapar la lanza con sus dos garras, se suponía que era una situación donde ninguno podía atacar, por lo que Osore pensó tener ventaja e ideaba finalmente acabar con las garras de Dirgen girando y haciendo un pequeño truco con su lanza, pero el guardia se le adelantó, al darle una soberbia patada en las costillas. Gracias a esto, la pelea se volvió prácticamente de un solo lado.

Jet se dio cuenta de que era momento de actuar y dejó de huir. Su plan había funcionado, pues Aka era un poco más rápido que Ao y tocó enfrentar al pirata de forma solitaria, por lo que mucho no duró, su sable fue rápidamente destrozado por la Kangaiishi de Jet, y el turno tocó al otro guardia, quien no duró demasiado tampoco. Jet entonces cargó hacia Dirgen evitando que sus afiladas garras hicieran más daño en Osore.

–¡No te pedí que me ayudaras!

–¡Cállate! Este sujeto no es cualquier cosa y no es nuestra prioridad acabar con él. Sólo hay que llegar a Yottsu y ya –respondió Jet al peliazul, dándose además cuenta de que lo que decía, era totalmente cierto. Dirgen era mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los otros guardias que los que se habían enfrentado antes. Sin embargo, al verse en desventaja numérica, y en lugar de forzar su suerte, decidió retirarse pues algo le decía que volvería a verse con esos piratas.

Estás respirando raro, seguro que te ha roto una costilla –señaló Jet al ayudar a Osore a levantarse.

–No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien. Mi orgullo está más herido –se hizo el fuerte, quitándole las manos a Jet, quien lo intentaba poner de pie tomándolo de los brazos. Justo en ese momento, el pesquero se abría paso por los pequeños veleros ya sin tripulantes, o destruidos. Roshi saludaba desde la proa, aunque con sus manos un poco ensangrentadas. Al llegar a Yottsu, Osore se dispuso a curar primero al viejo, al tiempo que una multitud de personas llegaban tras percatarse de la batalla.

–Deberías tratarte primero, apenas si puedes respirar –le decía Jet, pero el peliazul no hacía caso alguno. Terminaba de poner las vendas a una mano del viejo y rápidamente se apresuraba con la otra, luchando contra sus propios gestos de dolor.

Entre la muchedumbre de aquella isla boscosa, pero con una playa bastante rocosa, llegó un hombre algo gordo, con bigote negro y vistiendo una ropa de militar color verde, y el cual no parecía ser muy listo –¿dónde está Dirgen? –buscó con su vista por todos lados.

–¿El tipo con las garras? Se fue, al menos por ahora.

Cuando Jet respondió eso, el pobre sujeto abrió sus ojos grandes y dejó su boca entrecerrada para luego temblar y caer de rodillas y ponerse a llorar –si se ha ido… ¿quiere decir que somos libres? –y al decir esto, la multitud enmudeció, para luego enloquecer de alegría y regresar, al menos la mayoría de ellos, a sus casas y a sus pueblos, para avisar de lo sucedido, mientras que otros se quedaron para hacer las preguntas.

–Soy el alguacil de este pueblo. Bueno, al menos lo era antes de que la Federación invadiera y matara a los líderes anteriores, y en este tiempo sólo traté de proteger a la gente de Dirgen y los suyos. Mi nombre es Clay –se presentó y Jet entonces explicó brevemente lo que hacían ahí –¿sólo por pescar? Deben gustarles mucho los camarones arcoíris.

–No importa mucho, ¿sabes si ha llegado o pasado por aquí un barco, una fragata con vivos azules y una serpiente marina como proa? –cuestionó Jet, refiriéndose al Steeler. Clay entonces puso su dedo en su boca y empezó a pensar, o a tratar de recordar, pero no lograba reconocer si ese barco había pasado días anteriores por Yottsu, hasta que miró al horizonte, a la espalda de Jet.

–¿Se parece a ése? –señaló Clay. Jet volteó entonces y con incredulidad, vio a dicha serpiente marina de color azul, a esas enormes velas y el casco de madera sin ninguna pintura. El espadachín caminó un poco, mojándose la parte baja de sus pantalones al entrar en el agua de la playa para más tarde derrumbarse haciendo que el agua llegase a sus muslos. Sabía que eran ellos.

El Steeler se acercó cada vez más. Cerca de la proa había una figura, sus cabellos eran azules de un tono muy claro y miraba de un lado hacia otro, azorada por ver la flota destruida –Fuu… –musitó Jet al reconocer a la chica, aunque se preguntó dónde estarían los demás, quienes no se veían por ningún lado. Él se levantó y miró fijo a la serpiente marina que fungía como proa, llamando así la atención de la mirada de Fubuki, quien afinó sus ojos y no tardó en reconocer al espadachín. No esperó a que el barco se detuviera, aunque ya estaba éste en vías de hacerlo, y saltó desde donde estaba hacia el agua. Nadó un poco y luego ya pudo ponerse de pie para correr y abrazar a Jet. Él sonrió y luego puso sus brazos alrededor de la chica, quien estaba llorando.

–¡Estás bien! –levantó ella su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

–No llores, ¿no te dije que lo más importante es tu isla? Te preocupas demasiado.

–¡Cállate! ¡No voy a perdonarte si vuelves a hacer esto! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

**Los piratas se han reencontrado con Jet. Aún faltan detalles, pero estamos cerca de Yuki y el arco está por entrar a su clímax. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus, a quien he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	22. Médico en la tripulación

**Los piratas no tienen tiempo para descansar, y menos Osore, que es un médico. Jet se reencuentra con toda la tripulación la cual quizás ya es más grande.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Para Jet, era reconfortante finalmente sentir el abrazo de Fuu y esa preocupación que en ocasiones emanaba de ella. Jet podía decir que había vuelto a casa, aunque ese hogar más bien lo había encontrado a él –¿dónde están los demás? –preguntó el espadachín, haciendo recordar a Fuu la situación por la que la tripulación pasaba.

–¡Es cierto! ¡Natsuki, ella… se enfermó y…! –exclamó exaltada mientras las manos le temblaban y las llevaba a la cabeza– No sabemos qué hacer –dijo cabizbaja, pero aun así Osore alcanzó a escuchar, y en cuanto terminó el último vendaje de Roshi, se dirigió al barco, el cual estaba encallando más por fuerza que por que alguno de los tripulantes lo detuviera, por lo mismo Jet se dispuso a hacer su primera labor a su regreso al barco, y ésta fue subir las velas de inmediato.

–¿Quién es él? –preguntó Fuu viendo que Osore buscaba por donde entrar.

–Es confiable, supongo –afirmó el espadachín desde el mástil principal, donde ataba la vela mayor para que ésta no siguiera recibiendo el viento y, por consiguiente, el barco siguiera siendo empujado– es por esa puerta, torpe, además tal vez deberías ver tus costillas –pisó cubierta finalmente Jet tras subir al menos las velas más grandes. Él también quería ver a Natsuki y estaba preocupado por ella.

–Torpe serás tú, y no podría curarme a mí mismo si alguien está enfermo, y mucho menos si es una dama. Si fueses tú, me lo pensaría.

Al mismo tiempo que ambos estaban por los pasillos del Steeler, de la puerta del camarote de Natsuki, Shinta salió sorpresivamente, topándose de frente con Jet y cayendo entonces de espaldas por el encuentro –¿qué diablos…? –se dolió un poco y se incorporó para luego levantar la vista –Jet…

–No hay tiempo de nada, deja pasar a Osore.

–¿Quién es? Y no puede pasar, Natsuki está enferma.

–Precisamente por eso –respondió Jet y apuró a Osore, quien al entrar se dio cuenta de inmediato de la fiebre que tenía la joven, y también, por supuesto, se percató de que era bastante bella. Blaze estaba ahí mismo, descansando, pero sin dormir. Al ver a Osore trató de reaccionar pero luego miró a Jet por la puerta, quien le asentía. El capitán dudó por un momento pero luego salió y así, los tres fueron a cubierta, donde lo primero que Blaze hizo fue golpear en el rostro al espadachín, derribándolo. Shinta no supo entonces qué pensar, la acción lo había tomado desprevenido.

–¿Qué te hizo creer que tenías que hacer eso? ¿Te pusiste a pensar en lo que sentimos cuando te fuiste? ¡Pensábamos lo peor, idiota! –le dijo, pero luego le ofreció su mano para levantarlo– si vuelves a hacer una tontería de ese tipo, te echaré a patadas de este barco, ¿entiendes?

–Sí, capitán –sonrió Jet para, al levantarse– Shinta, ve a vigilarlo –se refirió a Osore– tiene mi confianza como médico, pero le gustan las chicas lindas –Shinta fue rápido a ver al peliazul, pero éste no estaba haciendo algo malo. Justo revisaba la garganta de Natsuki y terminaba de tomar la temperatura.

–Tu amiga está bastante enferma, pero no te preocupes, no morirá. Ahora por favor espera afuera –le dijo, y aunque Shinta no quería dejar sola a Natsuki con ese chico, finalmente cedió, para salir a cubierta y escuchar lo que Jet tenía que contarles sobre todo su viaje y el cómo conoció a Osore. Omitió su encuentro con Ayaka. Así mismo, sus compañeros le contaron lo que habían pasado durante su ausencia.

–Ya está mejor. La fiebre debe comenzar a bajar en las próximas horas y no tardará en despertar –dijo Osore mientras que salía de los camarotes del Steeler.

–¿Necesita que la cuides todo el tiempo? –preguntó Jet.

–No, estará bien hasta el día de mañana.

–Entonces es hora de que te cures tus heridas.

–Qué ruidoso… ya lo haré –respondió y acercó su maletín, se sentó en la cubierta y con sus manos, comenzó a acomodarse las costillas rotas, gimiendo de dolor, y a la vez deteniendo con un gesto a sus nuevos nakamas, para evitar que le ayudaran.

–¿Estará bien? –preguntó Fuu al ver las dolencias del peliazul quien ya se ponía sus vendajes, pero Jet le hizo saber que el médico no tendría problemas. En ese momento Clay llegó cerca del barco e invitó a todos a pasar la noche en el pueblo, como agradecimiento, pero debido a los cuidados de Natsuki, los piratas tuvieron que declinar la invitación.

Además, Osore ya se había quedado dormido, o tal vez desmayado del dolor –y decía que estaba bien… –musitó Jet y luego junto a Blaze, lo llevaron a un camarote para que descansara, luego de todo el desgaste del día.

–Tú también tienes que descansar Fuu, no has dormido mucho en estos días –casi la mandó el capitán Blaze y ella aceptó, de igual forma Shinta se fue a seguir cuidando a Natsuki, esperando que, como Osore había dicho, despertara pronto. Por tanto, en cubierta sólo se quedaron Blaze y Jet.

–La vi –le dijo sonriendo el espadachín cuando ya no había nadie más que ellos dos.

–¿A quién? –preguntó Blaze, pero luego lo imaginó– ¿a tu novia? –cuestionó sonriendo.

–Vi a Ayaka. Ella fue quien me ayudó a escapar de los marines.

–Y algo pasó entre ustedes, ¿verdad? Si yo siempre supe que hacían buena pareja.

–¿Cómo sabes que pasó algo?

–Porque siempre que digo que es tu novia, tú te enfadas, pero ahora no lo hiciste –rió el capitán.

Así, Jet comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido entre él y Ayaka en esa celda del acorazado marine, y así también de lo que se había enterado, la Marina estaba a punto de tener una guerra con Shirohige y seguramente la rubia esgrimista estaría por ahí –espero que no le suceda nada.

Blaze no supo qué decir. Al margen de Ayaka, le emocionó bastante el hecho de una batalla entre la mayor fuerza de la marina y el pirata más poderoso del mundo. Luego de la plática, el capitán sentía la necesidad de dormir, no sólo por su naturaleza, sino porque realmente estaba bastante cansado con lo que había sucedido los últimos días, pero antes su curiosidad le venció –¿y qué vas a hacer si la vuelves a ver? ¿Harás que se vuelva pirata? ¿O te convertirás en marine?

–No lo sé –respondió Jet –sólo sé que quiero verla de nuevo –se retiró a su cabina.

**Ahora resta lo más importante, que es llegar a Yuki, aunque aún faltan algunas cosas por resolver. Nos acercamos a la isla principal de este arco.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus y HatsumomoXXX, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	23. Ella es mi madre

**Ahora conoceremos un personaje importante, clave en esta parte del arco, espero que les agrade, aunque realmente apenas será su introducción. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

A la mañana siguiente, el espadachín despertó debido a golpes en la puerta de su pequeña habitación, con pesadumbre se vistió y abrió la puerta. Era Fuu, quien sonriente le llevaba un plato con su desayuno –siento no tener algo en que puedas apoyar, pero utilicé la que tenía para llevarle el desayuno a Natsuki.

El buen humor se había apoderado de la princesa, siendo que todos sus nakamas estaban ya reunidos, y es por eso que le habían dado ganas de llevarle el desayuno a la cama a cada uno de ellos. Jet tomó el plato pero luego reparó en lo dicho por Fuu, tal vez había sido su imaginación, pero escuchó sobre el desayuno a Natsuki.

–Sí, ella despertó muy temprano, justo como Osore-kun lo dijo. Él hizo un buen trabajo –le dijo Fuu, aunque al final se sonrojó, cosa que el espadachín notó de inmediato.

–¿Intentó ligarte, verdad?

–Ehh, bueno, algo así, cuando le llevé el desayuno –contestó ella tímida– pero escapé –sonrió mostrando su mano derecha con su pulgar levantado. Jet supo entonces que pronto la tripulación se acostumbraría a Osore y su adicción por las chicas. Probó algo de su desayuno y luego se apresuró a ver a Natsuki. Todos los demás de la tripulación estaban por ahí ya, en el camarote que ella compartía con Shinta.

–¡Jet! –Saltó ella de su cama al verlo y lo abrazó, prácticamente colgándose de él –¡regresaste!

–Sí… ya estoy aquí… pero deberías vestirte un poco –respondió él, pues la joven sólo estaba en ropa interior. Ella sonrió y luego volvió a meterse en su cama, vio a Shinta quien estaba literalmente devorando su desayuno. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado y replicó de inmediato.

–Me dijiste onee-san… ¡Sí, me dijiste onee-san, Shinta-chan! –por alguna razón, entre sus delirios causados por la fiebre que había sufrido en las noches anteriores, alguna parte de su mente aún estaba receptiva y pudo captar esas palabras de parte del pequeño tirador.

–¡No es cierto! Yo… sólo… –las risas de sus amigos ahogaron la respuesta de Shinta quien tuvo que resignarse a un abrazo de la navegante. Justo en ese momento, se escucharon algunos gritos, Jet y Fuu salieron a ver de lo que se trataba. Clay, el alguacil de Yottsu, los saludaba desde la arena de la playa y los invitaba al pueblo, después de todo, ellos habían salvado a la isla, y lo que más le sorprendía era que no había refuerzos por parte de la Federación.

–Tal vez hasta la rebelión pueda llegar… Tal vez ella venga –dijo en voz baja, como sólo para sí, pero ambos piratas pudieron escucharlo y preguntaron a quién se refería con "ella"– tal vez les parezca extraño, pero Aoi Yuki-sama misma es parte de los rebeldes contra la Federación –sonrió, pero Fuu saltó desde la cubierta del Steeler cayendo encima del alguacil.

–¿Hablas de la reina de Yuki? ¿Ella está viva? –le tomaba ella de su camisa, sacudiéndole la cabeza contra la arena.

–Oye, tranquila Fuu, déjalo –bajó Jet a detenerla, y cuando ella volteó a verlo, estaba llorando, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Mi mamá… ¡Mi mamá está viva!

Clay no reaccionó sino hasta unos segundos después. Miró fijamente a Fuu y se dio cuenta de que era muy parecida a la reina Yuki, sólo que con el cabello más corto y, obviamente, más joven. Tras esto, inmediatamente se hincó e la playa y veneró a la ahora pirata –princesa, usted también está viva, Aoi Yuki-sama se pondrá feliz si llega a venir.

El alguacil explicó que ocasionalmente, más al inicio de la rebelión, la reina Yuki lograba llegar a escondidas a Yottsu y probablemente a otras islas, para ver la situación. Sin embargo, jamás había podido hacerlo en la isla de Yuki. Fuu se esperanzó en ver a su madre de nueva cuenta.

–Creo que ya sé la razón por la cual tú estás viva. Ellos buscan algo de tu madre, y si quieren atraerla, creo que ustedes son más valiosas para ella que el propio reino. Estoy seguro que tu hermana sigue viva entonces –afirmó Jet.

Fuu se sentó en la playa, por algún motivo se sentía exhausta. Tragaba saliva y, con sus manos, apretaba la arena de la playa, sin intentar tomar algún grano de entrada, su vestido junto a sus rodillas, se mojaron por la aparición de la marea, la cual recibió algunas gotas, pero no de agua, sino de lágrimas. Lágrimas que resbalaron por las mejillas de la joven y finalmente cayeron despegando de su barbilla. Fuu entonces, cerró sus ojos y empezó a respirar por su boca, para luego llorar escandalosamente unos segundos. Cuando esto se volvió sollozo, Jet se sentó junto a ella y le rodeó la cabeza con el brazo para apoyarla en sí mismo.

–Te preocupas mucho, como siempre. Verás que pronto vuelves a verla.

Pronto, los demás nakamas de Fuu supieron la noticia y la alegría se apoderó del Steeler, incluso de Osore, quien no sabía mucho del tema, pero era suficiente para él que una de las chicas estuviera contenta.

A mediodía, los piratas finalmente aceptaron la invitación de Clay para ir al pueblo. Yottsu era una isla hermosa, con edificios antiguos de una arquitectura detallada hasta la exageración, calles empedradas, aunque algunos lugares visiblemente destruidos hacía poco tiempo. Restaurantes sobre la banqueta, le daban colorido a las calles principales, aunque la mayoría estaban vacíos.

Clay caminaba frente a los piratas, anunciando a los ciudadanos que los jóvenes eran los héroes que habían alejado a Dirgen y a la Federación, al menos momentáneamente. Fuu veía la calle y sus alrededores, y recordaba que ya la conocía.

–Esta avenida solía ser hermosa –decía la ojiazul –vine en varias ocasiones cuando era niña. Puedo ver el daño que la Federación ha hecho a este lugar, y a donde quiera que llegue –suspiró– mi madre nos traía a mi hermana y a mí, y comprábamos muchas cosas. Ella es muy alegre, y le encanta hacer bromas.

–¿Tu mamá es bromista? –le preguntó Blaze.

–A pesar de ser reina, mi mamá tiene alma de pirata. Yo llevo sangre de pirata –sonrió, causando la sorpresa en Blaze y Jet, mientras que Shinta "protegía" a Natsuki de los coqueteos de Osore– mi padre era pirata. Él llegó a la isla con su tripulación, y se quedó ahí, con mi madre. Mi abuela debió haberse enojado muchísimo porque era muy estricta, aún la recuerdo porque murió cuando yo tenía 8 años. MI madre es rebelde y siguió su corazón, a mí me parece romántico –sonrió cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo, mostrando que le hacía feliz hablar sobre su madre, sobre todo ahora que sabía con seguridad que estaba con vida. Blaze y Jet por su parte no entendieron mucho lo de "romántico", pero les dio igual.

Cuando los piratas, guiados por Clay, todavía seguían caminando por la calle, los gritos de alguien los hicieron detenerse. Un chico flacucho y bastante joven se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, y con sus gritos llamaba agitadamente a Clay –hay un barco acercándose, Clay-san –le dijo el joven.

–¿Es pirata o algo así? –preguntó el alguacil.

–No tiene insignia, y es chico. Es que hace mucho que no llegaba un barco y me he emocionado –respondió el chico un poco apenado al final. En lo que Clay demoró un poco en pensar la situación, alguien salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la playa.

–¡Fuu! ¿A dónde vas? –la llamada de Blaze no detuvo ni un momento a la peliazul la cual se perdió rápidamente en dirección a la costa. Con sus dientes apretados, ojos bien fijos al frente y el corazón palpitando al máximo. Sus sandalias se llenaron de arena al entrar a la playa. Justo a su izquierda, del barco anunciado estaban bajando dos personas, una de ellas bastante grande, por no decir enorme, mientras que la otra era una figura delgada y de tamaño normal. Ambos tenían cubierto el rostro a excepción de los ojos, por una especie de turbante, pero de tela menos gruesa.

–Son azules… –musitó Fuu viendo los ojos de quien bajaba primero del navío, esa figura delgada. Al sentir que alguien estaba cerca, dicha persona volteó a ver de quién se trataba y abrió sus ojos grandes, al reconocer a la jovencita blanca y con cabello azul cielo.

Se acercó lentamente, mientras se descubría el rostro. Fubuki, de nuevo, derramó gruesas lágrimas desde sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer turquesas –mamá… –sollozó como si de una niña pequeña se tratara antes de ser abrazada. Su espalda y nuca las rodearon esos brazos que, desde que su nacimiento y niñez, habían cuidado de ella. Por un momento se sintió una bebé en brazos, cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en el hombro de su madre. SuS nakamas llegaron un momento después, llamando el nombre de Fuu en repetidas ocasiones hasta que la vieron junto a otra persona.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta de quién era esa persona, Clay se adelantó y luego se hincó para reverenciarla, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Fubuki antes –Yuki-sama, bienvenida a Yottsu –le dijo desde el suelo. Mientras tanto, Daisuke, el noble y leal guardia original del reino, se acercó a donde estaba Fuu. Su enorme sombra cubrió a la princesa antes de que él, al igual que Clay, se agachara para venerar a la joven. Fubuki se acercó, le toco el hombro, haciendo que él levantara la vista y luego lo abrazó.

–Me alegro mucho de verlo, Daisuke-san –luego se volteó a ver a sus nakamas– ella es mi madre.

**Natsuki estará bien y todo está listo para partir a Yuki. La parte más importante del arco llega a partir del próximo capítulo. Espero que éste les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus, HatsumomoXXX y AjSunny, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	24. El plan

**Finalmente entramos al país de Yuki. Todo se pondrá en marcha, los piratas intentarán recuperar el reino; no será sencillo, por supuesto. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Uno a uno, los piratas comenzaron a presentarse frente a la todavía Reina de Yuki. Ella supo rápidamente que estas personas eran las responsables de que Fubuki estuviera sana y salva, y sobre todo libre.

–Qué extraña ropa tienes, madre –señaló Fuu, pues la Reina estaba vestida con una túnica larga, muy separada del cuerpo, que parecía como de un clima desértico, contraria a la que usaría en su isla natal.

–Lo que pasa es que tengo que esconder mi vientre. Tendrás un hermanito pronto, estoy embarazada –le dijo, haciendo que Fuu abriera sus ojos bien grandes– ¡claro que no, Fubuki, sólo es una broma! ¡Una broma! –Soltó carcajadas para que su hija reaccionara– uso esta ropa para que no me reconozcan tan fácilmente. Además es aguantadora para todos los lugares donde hemos estado.

Fuu había olvidado por un momento el carácter de su madre, y había caído totalmente en el engaño –¿cómo puedes hacer bromas en la situación en la que estamos? –le reclamó, hinchando sus mejillas de una forma algo jocosa.

–Ya sabes cómo soy –respondió– si no hago bromas, me voy a volver loca –le dijo abrazándola. Al menos un poco, Blaze y los demás pudieron ver el carácter de la Reina Yuki, quien además de Daisuke, estaba acompañada de unas quince personas más, la mayoría hombres, y debido a esa pequeña cantidad, nunca se habían atrevido a tratar de pasar las defensas de Dirgen hacia la isla de Yuki. En ese momento, la monarca pensó que podría haber alguna oportunidad de penetrar con rumbo a su país.

–Yuki debe estar viva –afirmó ella, refiriéndose a su hija, la mayor de ellas y heredera a la corona de la isla con la que compartía nombre.

–¿Estás segura de eso? –preguntó Fuu ilusionada.

–No cien por ciento, pero debe estarlo –afirmó– porque ellos quieren atraparme. Por supuesto, si puedo entrar a Yuki, les será más difícil, conozco esa isla mejor que todos ellos y saben que una vez ahí, capturarme les será mucho muy complicado –dijo sin falsa modestia.

En cuanto escuchó esas palabras, Blaze ya sabía cuál sería su próxima misión y la de su tripulación. De hecho lo sabía desde que había aceptado a Fuu en la tripulación, pero ahora lo tenía más claro, debía llevar a la reina Yuki a su isla –¿alguien tiene alguna idea? –hizo el moreno sonar su voz– porque debemos actuar rápido, antes de que se recuperen.

El gesto de sus nakamas, en especial de Jet y Natsuki, no se inmutó mucho, porque ellos también pensaban en lo mismo. Tener a Fuu como una de sus nakamas, les obligaba a ayudarla a ella, a su madre y a su isla. Fue la misma ojiazul quien levantó la palabra –yo sí tengo una idea –aseguró. Los piratas, la reina Yuki y su guardaespaldas, así como otros miembros de la rebelión se sentaron en la playa a escuchar a la princesa explicar su plan.

–Como siempre, tienes buenas ideas Fubuki, pero independientemente de eso, esto no será tan sencillo como se escucha –dijo la reina Yuki cuando su hija terminó– de alguna forma, Masanori ha podido suplantarme ante el Gobierno. Acepto que yo no era muy popular con el Gobierno, pero a lo que quiero llegar, es que Yuki, aun con Masanori como su gobernante, tiene protección de la marina y pueden llamarla si se sienten amenazados.

–Eso no será ningún problema, su majestad –intervino Jet explicando luego que la marina debía estar muy ocupada con la guerra contra Shirohige. Ello entonces les daba una oportunidad, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado, y si no era en ese momento cuando podrían penetrar en la isla de Yuki, no sería nunca.

Para el plan, Clay fue a conseguir de entre las tiendas del pueblo dos ropajes exactamente iguales y se los entregó a Fuu –con esto no sabrán quién es quién –sonrió la princesa entregándole a su madre la ropa que le tocaba.

–Menos mal que me he conservado, ¿eh? Aún tengo la misma talla de antes –presumió la monarca al tiempo que doblaba bien la ropa. Era gruesa, de invierno, por lo que no se la pondría en ese lugar.

El plan se pondría en marcha esa misma madrugada. No querían perder ni un poco de tiempo. Sólo serían un par de barcos, el Steeler y el de los rebeldes los que entrarían en acción. En el primero estaban Blaze y sus nakamas además de la reina Yuki mientras que en el segundo Daisuke comandaría a los insurgentes para quedarse en la costa ante cualquier intervención marine.

Antes de ello, Osore fue por la noche al barco pesquero. El médico nunca había sido el más popular dentro del buque, pero aún así se le tenía aprecio. Roshi sonrió al escuchar las palabras del joven, no sólo por el agradecimiento.

–Espero que la encuentres muchacho –le dijo el viejo con sinceridad– y tengo el presentimiento de que podrás hallar felicidad al enrolarte con esa tripulación.

Osore no respondió mucho. Simplemente se acercó a Roshi y le dio un abrazo cariñoso demostrándole que, para él, había sido por un buen tiempo casi como un padre. Así, en la madrugada, Osore partió junto con los piratas a Yuki.

Justo como lo habían predicho, las fuerzas de Dirgen no estaban custodiando las cercanías de Yuki así que pronto llegarían con bien a la isla. La reina explicó que para llegar a la ciudad Palacio, capital y donde estaba precisamente el palacio real, había dos rutas posibles, una era un poco más larga pero más segura, atravesando dos pequeños poblados, Dyrak y Kavia mientras que la otra, aunque era más corta y relativamente rápida, era por en medio del espeso bosque que cubría la mayor parte de este país.

–Deberíamos separarnos. Un grupo que vaya por la ruta segura y otro que vaya por el bosque. Estoy seguro que intentarán emboscarnos en cuanto sepan que estamos aquí –opinó Fuu y así se acordó. Mientras la princesa iría, con un grupo un poco más numeroso, por la ruta más segura, la reina Yuki lo haría por el bosque. Fuu sería acompañada por Blaze, Natsuki y Osore, mientras que Jet y Shinta acompañarían a la madre de ésta. Daisuke y el resto de los rebeldes custodiarían la costa en caso de una llegada de marines.

–Chico de acero –se dirigió la reina a Blaze antes de que los dos grupos partieran– debes cuidar a mi princesa, por favor –le pidió seriamente y luego se coloco un velo sobre su cabeza, no dejando ver fácilmente su rostro. Mientras tanto, antes de hacer lo mismo, Fuu vio a Jet a los ojos y el espadachín supo que su nakama le estaba encargando a su madre, así que él asintió.

**Pero rápidamente los piratas encontrarán dificultades, ya sea por uno u otro camino, aunque eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus, a quien he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	25. Entrando al País del Hielo

**El país del hielo ofrece rápidos peligros para los piratas, ambos grupos se verán pronto en aprietos, pero eso no puede detener el plan. Aquí el capítulo 25. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Fuu se colocó el velo también, como parte del plan, y partió guiando a sus compañeros por un camino empedrado, aunque cubierto por la nieve que en ese momento caía con ligereza. Su madre se encargó de entrar por una vereda del espeso bosque, siendo seguida por Jet y Shinta.

Los tres se fueron internando poco a poco entre los pinos y coníferas teñidos de blanco hasta que la nieve empezaba a cubrir casi la totalidad de los pies. Era de notar la facilidad con la que la reina Yuki se guiaba en un lugar que no parecía tener un camino definido, y menos en la noche. Los tres se movían muy cerca uno de del otro, pues se veía bastante poco, pero no podían encender alguna luz, para no ser descubiertos.

–Déjeme adivinar –le dijo Jet mientras estaba detrás de ella– nosotros venimos por aquí porque usted es quien conoce este camino y no Fuu, ¿verdad?

–En realidad no –respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras pedía la ayuda del espadachín para subir por una vereda– realmente Fubuki conoce nuestro país casi tan bien como yo. De hecho –se pudo ver sonriendo con un leve brillo en sus ojos– jamás le dije esto a Fubuki o a Yuki-chan, pero Fuu siempre tuvo mayores dotes de gobernante que su hermana, es una lástima que haya nacido después. Es justa, sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo, es valiente, inteligente y ama a su pueblo.

Jet concordó mentalmente con la reina, pues a pesar de no haber pasado tanto tiempo con su compañera peliazul, sabía que ella tenía todas esas virtudes. Luego de ello, decidieron ya no hablar más, pues pondría en peligro el plan.

Casi dos horas después, el trío pasó por un claro en medio del bosque, una extensión de terreno que no tenía árboles, sólo nieve en el suelo, y cada vez más, pues la nevada se intensificaba. El suelo resaltaba por la oscuridad, pues la nieve reflejaba la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Justo cuando estaban a la mitad de cruzarlo, Jet detuvo a Yuki y a Shinta, y luego puso a la reina entre él y el tirador –¿qué sucede?

–Hay alguien por aquí, quédese cerca de mí, entre Shinta y yo. Tú cúbreme la espalda –le dijo esto último a su pequeño nakama y éste sacó un par de revólveres, mirando hacia varios lugares, sin poder distinguir a alguien. El espadachín no dijo nada, mientras el silencio era cada vez más nervioso, Jet esperaba el primer ataque y tras casi medio minuto, finalmente sacó su katana y la dirigió hacia atrás, justo frente a Shinta, quien vio entonces como un par de espadas chocaban frente a su rostro.

–Así que eras tú, Katsuro…

–Me siento halagado de que recuerdes mi nombre, espadachín –el mismo rubio que antes se había enfrentado a Jet en Criolla y cuya pelea había quedado inconclusa– sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías en esta isla, aunque no pensé que estarías con la misma reina Yuki –rió.

Las palabras de Katsuro le hicieron pensar a la reina Yuki que él no estaba en el mismo plan de Masanori. Ella tomó de la mano a Shinta y comenzó a caminar lentamente, tratando de alejarse del lugar –será mejor que no lo haga, su majestad –la detuvo Jet– con su habilidad, él podría alcanzarla sin problemas. Lo mejor es que se queden cerca de mí.

Katsuro sonrió, admirando una vez más a su rival. Con sólo haber peleado una vez entre sí, Jet sabía de las habilidades del rubio –eres un espadachín de verdad. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de una pelea y vamos a terminarla –dijo e inmediatamente utilizó el poder de su fruta para desaparecer. Jet caminó hacia atrás para tener a su espalda a Shinta y a la reina Yuki. El tirador adolescente se preparó para cubrir la espalda de su nakama mientras al monarca estaba atenta a lo que sucedía.

Casi al mismo tiempo, pero justo cuando ya estaba amaneciendo, el grupo de Blaze llegaba a Dyrak. Habían tenido que bajar desde la costa, era como si este poblado estuviera asentado en un agujero dentro del país de Yuki. Algo muy notorio, era que Dyrak no estaba cubierta de nieve, pero aun así, como hacían evidenciar los temblores en el cuerpo de Natsuki, hacía bastante frío.

–Esto es Dyrak, _el desierto glacial_ –Fuu presentaba a sus amigos el lugar mientras que Osore le daba su chaqueta a una Natsuki muerta de frío –creo que notarán que es más helado a pesar de no tener nieve. Es porque al estar tan abajo, los rayos del sol sólo pueden llegar aquí directamente unas pocas horas al día –decía mientras seguía bajando para llegar al pueblo –éste es un lugar difícil para vivir –continuó –el frío es más intenso, cala más hondo y además la tierra de por aquí es árida, difícil de hacer crecer algo, ya de por sí considerando el frío –hizo una pausa, para admirar el paisaje que seguía de la ciudad, una montaña, la cual los habitantes tenían que subir para poder llegar a la ciudad de Palacio –la gente de aquí es trabajadora, noble y paciente. Sabe lo que es el esfuerzo, y es por gente como ésta que tenemos que recuperar el país –decía decidida.

Mientras lo hacía, ya muy cerca de llegar, notó como los pocos habitantes que habían madrugado y se habían levantado temprano, comenzaban a esconderse en cuanto veían a los visitantes.

Fuu no podía explicarse lo que sucedía, ¿realmente había tanto miedo a personas desconocidas desde que Masanori había tomado el país, o era otra la razón? Desde donde los piratas se encontraban, podía verse una estructura de acero, algo así como un monumento, que estaba enclavado en la plaza principal del pueblo. Ahí, en la punta de esa escultura, había una persona. Antes de que Fubuki pudiera distinguir de quién se trataba, la lanza de Osore se puso delante de ella. Los ojos del peliazul pudieron ver a Dirgen sentado en aquel punto, con una sonrisa casi diabólica y con sus garras bien atadas a sus antebrazos, listas para cortar lo primero que pasase por ahí –él es mío. Ustedes deben seguir, no tienen que retrasarse.

–¿Y qué pasa si te derrota? –le dijo Blaze– ¿o si corres peligro? Él es fuerte, no lo he visto, pero tú y Jet lo dijeron así que es mejor que nos quedemos a ayudarte.

–¡Ni hablar! –su grito puso en alerta incluso a su enemigo, quien todavía no bajaba de su puesto– no hay que perder tiempo. Hay que llegar lo más rápido posible al palacio y esto sólo le hará perder tiempo a Fuu-chan. Yo me encargaré de él –afirmó– no creas que voy a morir aquí, no puedo permitírmelo.

Y con esa determinación, fue el primero en bajar completamente al pueblo. Blaze vio que podía hacer realmente poco y dispuso que debían hacer lo que Osore había dicho, siendo la misma Fuu la que más se oponía por lo que Blaze intentó convencerla.

–Sé que quieres salvar a todos pero creo que vinimos aquí para ayudarle a tu pueblo, nosotros somos tus instrumentos, lo importante aquí eres tú y tu país. No sé si me expliqué bien.

–Pero ustedes son mis amigos y…

–Blaze tiene razón –intervino NatsukI– ahora somos como familia y la familia se ayuda entre sí. Yo vine porque quería ayudarte y no me importa lo que me pase, en serio, estamos aquí por ti –la princesa sucumbió ante las palabras de sus amigos y finalmente aceptó.

Osore llegó rápidamente al lugar donde estaba Dirgen. Con su lanza en la mano derecha, volteó a hacia arriba y exigió a su enemigo que bajara de ahí, aunque éste se mostró un poco reacio – ¿tú pelearás conmigo? Por qué no mejor esperas a tus compañeros que vienen detrás, así podrías darme algo de diversión, no como la vez pasada –le dijo aún sin bajar de su lugar.

Blaze y los otros venían corriendo a toda velocidad, y una mirada del médico les indicó que no debían detenerse. Así, el capitán estaba adelante, luego atrás de él Fuu con el velo cubriéndole la mayor parte del rostro y tercera estaba Natsuki, así que la más protegida era la princesa. Dirgen vio al trío y se fijo en los cabellos azules que escapaban un poco al velo de Fuu, así que pensando que se trataba de la reina Yuki, se impulsó desde la torre y preparó sus garras para atacarla. Blaze estaba listo para defenderla, pero antes de eso se interpuso Osore con su lanza –te dije que yo sería tu oponente –y comenzó a atacarlo con fiereza, no para herirlo, sino para mantenerlo ocupado dando tiempo a que sus compañeros pudieran escapar. Cuando esto se completó, Dirgen no parecía demasiado molesto, pues su motivación había cambiado para matar a Osore. El guardia ahora estaba de pie, frente al pirata, afilando sus garras una contra la otra, listo para comenzar su ataque.

Fuu, por su parte, aún tenía el rostro de preocupación mientras seguía corriendo con sus nakamas –¿todavía estás preocupada por él? –le preguntó Blaze refiriéndose a Osore.

–No es por eso –respondió de inmediato– sólo que me habría gustado hablar un poco con la gente del pueblo. Cuando lleguemos a Kavia, ojalá que tengamos oportunidad de platicar con las personas y ver qué es lo que ha estado haciendo Masanori durante este tiempo.

**Jet y Osore serán los primeros en entrar en acción. Ninguno de los dos tendrá una pelea fácil.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus, a quien he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	26. Jet vs Katsuro

**El valle es tranquilo y apacible, la nieve cae de forma tranquila, pero la muerte ronda en el bosque teñido de blanco. Jet tendrá que arriesgar su vida, nuevamente, en favor de sus nakama.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Las espadas de Jet y Katsuro se separaron finalmente. El pirata sabía de la habilidad de Akuma no Mi que poseía su rival y por ello no podía pelear con libertad. Le era imposible separarse de la reina Yuki, pues si luchaba frente a frente con Katsuro, éste podría teletransportarse hacia donde estaba ella, y Shinta no podría ser una resistencia eficaz.

Jet hacía lo que podía mientras Katsuro aparecía de uno y otro lado. Hasta ese momento, el pirata no tenía ninguna herida, pero esto cambió cuando el villano aumentó la velocidad de sus teletransportaciones y pudo hacer una herida en el pecho, del lado derecho, cerca del hombro. Entonces el rubio se dirigió a dañar a la reina y aunque Shinta estaba listo para protegerla, Jet pudo recuperarse y bloquear al invasor.

Katsuro lució sorprendido, aunque al mismo tiempo reía divertido –¿te crees un salvador de los inocentes o algo así? –preguntó casi burlón– si desde aquí puedo ver que no eres más que un asesino, que tus manos se han manchado de sangre una y otra vez. De hecho eres un desalmado que seguramente busca venganza, busca la masacre para calmar tu mente, ¿y ahora te la quieres dar de buena gente frente a tus "amigos"? Ellos deberían saber que no eres un héroe, sino simplemente un espadachín que asesina personas.

Jet no se inmutó demasiado ante las palabras de su rival y sólo se limitó a mirar a Yuki y a Shinta de reojo para ver si estaban bien. No iba a responder a Katsuro, no le hallaba sentido a ello. Sin embargo, la reina fue la que tomó palabra antes de que el combate continuara.

–Niño… –se refirió a Katsuro –tú crees que en nuestra mente todo es color de rosa y no sabemos de muerte y sufrimiento, ¿verdad? Nosotros sabemos, y mejor que tú, que este mundo está lleno de infortunios y que sangre brota por todos los agujeros de la tierra y las corrientes del mar. He visto cosas que tú no tienes ni la menor idea, así que no intentes hacernos ver de una u otra manera a alguien. Jet es un espadachín, un guerrero que mata personas, pero está de nuestro lado y eso es lo único que nos importa en este momento, ¡¿quién diablos eres tú para juzgar? –sonrió ella luego con algo de soberbia– si no eres más que un traidor, que incluso obedece a un traidor aún más grande que él mismo.

El rubio vio de reojo a la monarca y un instante después desapareció sin dejar rastro. En una situación tan peligrosa, Jet no podía dejar a Yuki al cargo total de Shinta y entonces tenía que mantenerse cerca de ambos para protegerlos. No terminaba de pensar en ello cuando su hombro izquierdo fue herido por una espada; de no ser por sus reflejos rápidos, probablemente habría perdido el brazo, pero aunque era un corte algo profundo, no supondría una herida mortal o tan grave como pudo haber sido.

La niebla era más espesa y no podía saber de dónde aparecería Katsuro quien de pronto sonreía, pero era más para despistar a su enemigo el cual se vio de nuevo herido. Esta vez no fue un corte, pues pudo bloquear la espada del rubio, pero éste aprovechó para golpear sus costillas del lado derecho con el lado sin filo de la espada. Aun así, Jet no cayó y sólo retrocedió un instante, empuñando su Kangaishii para proteger a Yuki y a Shinta.

Sin embargo, el pirata no aguantaría demasiado tiempo y repeliendo por muy poco tres siguientes ataques, cayó con una rodilla en el suelo y respirando con dificultad; además de la herida en el hombro izquierdo y el golpe en las costillas, Jet tenía un rasguño en el cuello del que brotaba algo de sangre y otra herida más cerca de la cadera, aunque ésta última no era de consideración. Su vista empezaba a nublarse y se sentía débil y desorientado, nada que no le hubiera pasado con anterioridad, pero jamás ante un rival con tanta fuerza y una habilidad tan difícil de contrarrestar –"si me viera, seguro me regañaría por dejar que mi vida termine apenas unos días después de que ella me la volvió a dar" –pensaba el espadachín en Ayaka y en ese momento supo que no podía rendirse. La rubia se encontraba en una situación más difícil que él, en medio de los miembros del Ouka Shichibukai, la flota pirata más fuerte del mundo y toda la potencia de los cuarteles generales de la Marina, él no podía quejarse y, además, deseaba volver a verla, por lo que además de que ella debía salir con vida de aquel infierno, él tenía que seguir adelante.

–Yo no puedo perder aquí –dijo mientras se incorporaba. Sentía muy poco su brazo izquierdo, era como si se le estuviera congelando, pero seguramente era a causa de la herida. Tenía dolores en el torso, pero su brazo derecho, cuya mano apretaba con fuerza su katana, así como sus piernas, estaban en buenas condiciones, además estaba recuperando una óptima visión.

Katsuro quiso atacarlo antes de que se recuperara por completo, pero el pirata bloqueó la espada de su rival con la suya e intentó patearlo, pero éste desapareció para ir en contra de Shinta y la reina; sin embargo, Jet intuyó las intenciones del rubio y volvió a interceptarlo para evitar que cumpliera su objetivo, con lo que Katsuro desapareció de nuevo. Jet caminó unos pasos, alejándose un poco de Yuki y Shinta, tratando de adivinar dónde se escondía el rubio. El pirata entonces adoptó una posición distinta, separó más sus piernas y flexionó un poco la derecha, estirando la izquierda, levantó su brazo derecho, flexionando su codo, haciendo que la espada, aún apuntando hacia el frente, tuviera la empuñadura a la altura de su rostro, muy cerca de éste, mientras que, con un gran esfuerzo, levantaba su brazo izquierdo hasta que sus dedos estaban cerca de tocar la punta de la hoja de su katana, como si esa mano fuese la mira de un arma de fuego.

Yuki y Shinta lo veían, apenas exhalando, nerviosos, pues el ruido se había ido por completo de ese lugar. Jet giraba un poco, como si fuese a disparar su espada sin decidirse la dirección. El pequeño tirador pirata notó los ojos de su nakama como nunca él los había visto, ésos eran los ojos de un asesino.

Como un latigazo, Jet giró hacia una dirección muy cercana a sus compañeros y se lanzó con su mano derecha al frente. Shinta no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que la espada de Jet chocó con la katana de Katsuro, partiéndola en el acto y luego perforando el cuerpo del rubio hasta empalarlo en un árbol cercano. El pirata se acercó a su enemigo indefenso, sostenido en el tronco de la conífera sólo por la espada que le cruzaba el torso casi al centro de éste, un poco orientado hacia su derecha, evitando el corazón, pero perforando el pulmón inevitablemente. Jet tomó la empuñadura de su Kangaishii y luego la retiró, para recibir un pequeño baño de sangre de su rival en el rostro y parte del cuello; Katsuro cayó lentamente en el suelo, sentado, apoyado en el árbol, todavía vivo.

El rubio sabía que estaba derrotado así que volteó a ver a la reina Yuki y le habló –tal vez preferiría no ir al palacio –le dijo, sonriendo un poco– se va a llevar una sorpresa muy desagradable –ella no se inmutó, estaba claro que le importaba bastante poco lo que el rubio pudiera decir– no diga que no se lo advertí –habló ya con dificultad, entrecerrando sus ojos– si usted va, yo me estaré riendo desde donde me encuentre –y fue lo último que dijo. Le dedicó una mirada a Jet, ésta era de pena por verse derrotado, pero no odiaba a su rival, simplemente se habían puesto en el lado contrario y tampoco le parecía mal morir de esa forma. Segundos después, cerró los ojos, y murió.

La reina Yuki se acercó a Jet y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro. Mientras tanto, Shinta veía con horror la expresión de su nakama, con el espeso líquido rojo goteando por su barbilla y orejas, sus ojos entreabiertos que todavía denotaban la excitación -buena o mala- de haber matado a alguien, las manos, la izquierda temblorosa pero la derecha firme, aún con su espada en las manos. Sólo la casi divina imagen de la reina, vestida de blanco y con gesto preocupado, aligeraba tal escena. El tirador tenía miedo de su propio compañero.

Cuando terminó de limpiarle el rostro, Yuki atendió como pudo la herida del hombro a Jet. De inmediato el espadachín, sugirió seguir, aunque antes, como pudo, enterró a Katsuro, aunque fuera con la incesante nieve, que de cualquier manera, nunca deja de caer en tal país.

**No quise demorar demasiado en un combate. No soy demasiado bueno para escribirlos, aunque creo que éste en particular no me ha salido tan mal, creo.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los review de Ofidus e Ilet Moratar, a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	27. Osore vs Dirgen

**Jet no es el único que debe pelear. Osore tiene una nueva familia y debe protegerla a su modo, dar todo por su nueva vida. No será fácil, Dirgen le traerá más que dificultades al médico. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

De esa forma, el trío siguió, aunque Shinta se retrasaba un poco y Yuki instó a todos a detenerse un momento. A Jet le vino bien, aunque no compartió la idea de perder más tiempo. En tanto, ella se separó un poco del espadachín y habló con Shinta –¿te ha dado miedo la pelea? –adivinó y aunque el preadolescente intentó esconder su temor, le fue imposible ante la reina– eres todavía un niño –le dijo y Shinta no pudo responder airadamente como lo hacía cada vez que le llamaban de esa forma– ésta es la forma en que se vive en estos tiempos, al menos si has decidido salir al mar. Si sigues adelante, verás cosas aún peores, te lo aseguro, pero no dejes que esto te moleste, seguramente estas experiencias te harán más fuerte. No quiero decir que la muerte esté bien, ni algo así, pero piénsalo de esta forma –le tomó de los hombros– esa sangre que viste, pudo haber sido tuya o mía.

Jet llamó a Yuki y a Shinta para seguir andando y así lo hicieron. El trío siguió su viaje rumbo al palacio, pero si el pequeño tirador creía que su nakama no se había dado cuenta de nada, estaba equivocado. El espadachín estaba perfectamente al tanto de lo que el tirador había estado pensando –lo siento –le dijo Jet de pronto, mientras caminaba a su lado– no habría querido que vieras eso, pero no podía evitarse. Yo he cruzado la línea, ya desde hace mucho, pero lo ideal sería que nadie la cruzara y aunque sea en el mar y seas pirata, ojalá que nunca tengas que cruzarla –Shinta vio que los ojos del espadachín habían vuelto a la normalidad, era el tranquilo Jet de siempre, ése cuya mirada parecía estar viendo a cualquier otro lado menos el lugar donde se encontraba, ojos ausentes, pero pesados, fuertes.

–Gracias Jet –le sonrió el tirador antes de pedir que apresuraran el paso.

Osore era el que en ese momento tenía problemas. Si bien sabía que Dirgen era fuerte, pues ya lo había enfrentado una vez, pensó que en esta ocasión podría ser un poco diferente, pero el guardia no dejaba de atacar con sus garras y el pirata podía sólo defenderse, y no del todo bien, pues su chaqueta tenía algunos rasguños, sin que éstos llegaran a la piel todavía.

Mientras seguía resistiendo los embates de su rival, por un momento pensó que tal vez sería suficiente con detenerlo algún tiempo, ya sin importar si perdía. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tal vez Dirgen era demasiado fuerte para él, y justo en ese instante, una de las garras del guardia le atravesó por completo el muslo derecho. El peliazul, con gesto de dolor, alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás, para luego tomarse la herida –"parece que éste será mi fin de veras" –pensó y justo intentaba idear una nueva estrategia ya no para ganar, sino para retener el mayor tiempo posible a su enemigo; sin embargo, volteó un momento a su derecha y alcanzó a ver una ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban un poco abiertas, dejando ver a una mujer, que apartaba a una niña de ahí, para evitar que alguien la viera –"una madre…" –y de pronto, una imagen llegó a su mente. Era una mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos negros, ojos grandes, figura delgada y con una tierna sonrisa –"¡Mamá!" –pensó e inmediatamente después se incorporó –no sé por qué pensé en morir –se dijo a sí mismo –no puedo morir aquí, no todavía –Dirgen siguió atacando, pero se dio cuenta de que los movimientos del pirata habían cambiado, más rápidos y precisos que antes.

–"También hago esto por Fuu-chan" –pensaba mientras lanzaba un par de ataques infructuosos hacia su rival –"Jet, Fuu-chan y los otros me han aceptado, como parte de una familia y tengo responsabilidad con ellos".

El peliazul se alejó un poco del guardia y tomó su lanza con ambas manos por encima de la cabeza. Con sus brazos bien estirados, comenzó a hacerla girar y, de pronto, la hizo desaparecer, más que nada porque él salió disparado hacia su rival y lo atacó cuerpo a cuerpo. Osore evitó una de las garras de Dirgen, pero la otra dio en el blanco, o algo así. La garra izquierda del guardia había sido detenida, pero en el brazo derecho del pirata. Afortunadamente para él, sólo una cuchilla había traspasado la carne de su extremidad.

Osore estiró su brazo izquierdo y la lanza cayó desde el cielo. La tomó y aprovechó la sorpresa de Dirgen para dirigir su arma hacia la mano izquierda de éste, chocar con las garras de ese perfil, y con un movimiento, destrozar tres de ellas y doblar una más. Luego, al momento de retirar su brazo de la cuchilla que le estaba hiriendo, logró doblarla, aunque fuera un poco. Por supuesto, ya no podría utilizar esa extremidad para luchar.

–Así que eso fue –sonrió Dirgen, a pesar de observar su garra de la mano derecha totalmente inservible– has sacrificado un brazo para dejarme sin una de mis garras. Fui ingenuo en dejar ir a los demás, con ellos pude haber visto algo más de sangre –y el guardia lanzó una patada que dio en las costillas del pirata, quien todavía seguía lastimado del encuentro anterior entre ambos.

Pero a pesar del dolor, el rostro de Osore no cambió. Sus ojos recios, no veían a Dirgen, sino que miraban su victoria, el futuro. De su brazo derecho chorreaba una buena cantidad de sangre, así que se ayudó con el izquierdo para levantarse, pues el golpe lo había dejado casi de rodillas. A su izquierda vio que comenzaba el empedrado del camino que rodeaba la plaza principal –"eso servirá" –pensó.

–Si crees que has visto todo de mí, quiero decirte que estás equivocado –la mirada del peliazul no llegaba hasta Dirgen, puesto que su cabello le caía al frente y no podía usar su mano derecha para acomodarlo; la izquierda estaba ocupada con la lanza. El guardia no respondió y se limitó a ver lo que su enemigo estaba preparando. Además se liberó de lo que quedaba de sus garras del lado derecho, pues ya, en lugar de servirle, le estorbaban.

Osore dirigió su arma hacia las piedras del suelo, eligió la más lisa de éstas y raspó la cuchilla de la lanza contra ella. De inmediato, la chispa encendió un fuego en su punta, un fuego amarillo que no estaba funcionando de casualidad y con el que el pirata veía su victoria.

–Has matado a mucha gente antes –le dijo Dirgen mientras que sonreía, encontrando el fuego fascinante –eso puedo adivinarlo por la forma en la que esa flama tiene vida.

Osore no esperó y atacó de inmediato a su rival, más rápido y más preciso cada vez. Fueron varios, tres o cuatro los cortes que el pirata logró en el guardia, quien se retorcía de rodillas en el suelo –he lastimado a muchos, pero matado a muy pocos, puedo asegurarlo. –le respondió el peliazul mientras preparaba el próximo ataque. Dirgen no podía creer que el combate hubiera cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. Ahora su rival era más rápido y fuerte de lo que parecía antes, y, gracias al fuego, le era difícil ver la punta del arma de la lanza. Además sólo podía atacar efectivamente desde un perfil, debido a las garras rotas de su mano derecha. Dirgen estaba impotente, sus ojos, perdidos en otro lugar, seguramente en sus pensamientos, eran como una oscura laguna; el guardia sabía que el fin de la pelea se acercaba.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sus reflejos obligaron a su cuerpo a moverse, pues la lanza fue a tratar de encontrar su cuerpo nuevamente. Aun y que los ataques de Osore eran sólo con su brazo izquierdo, tenían mayor fuerza y velocidad que antes, y alcanzaron a herirlo de forma leve en su abdomen. Poco a poco los ataques fueron mermando al guardia, hasta que lo hicieron caer de rodillas, casi indefenso.

Dirgen, con rostro furioso, producto de la impotencia que le provocaba estar a merced de su rival, estaba rendido, con sus largos brazos arrastrándose por el suelo y su gabardina hecha pedazos –¡ustedes no ganarán! –afirmó– este país ya es nuestro, Masanori los destruirá a todos.

Osore lo miró con desdén y luego utilizó la parte posterior de su lanza para golpear en la cabeza al guardia y dejarlo así sin sentido. No sintió deseos de hacerle mayor daño, ya había ganado y así, ayudado a la causa de Fuu y de toda la tripulación -y el país. El médico miró a su rival mientras que algunas personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas tras haber visto el resultado de la pelea –no subestimes a mis amigos –le dijo Osore a pesar de que ya Dirgen no estaba escuchando– aunque los conozco poco, he podido ver su determinación, y estoy seguro de que triunfaremos.

**De nuevo, preferí no alargar el combate. Pienso que, entre más corto, mejor, ya que puedo dedicar capítulos a otras cosas. De esta forma, en el siguiente capítulo, podremos ver al grupo de Blaze y Fuu.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus, a quien he respondido ya por mensaje, muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	28. Las fiestas de Kavia

**Volveremos con Blaze, Fuu y Natsuki. Aunque van por un camino más largo que el de Jet, han avanzado sin demora y ahora llegan a un poblado. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Los pobladores de Dyrak empezaban a acercarse a un Osore que revisaba sus propias heridas. Había logrado detener la hemorragia de su brazo, pero aún así, estaba bastante lastimado. Sentado en el suelo, el peliazul vio a las personas cercanas a él y no supo cómo reaccionar. Esperaba que simplemente lo dejaran en paz, que pasaran de largo; sin embargo, no fue así, el temor de Dirgen había sido derrotado y ahora eran, por lo menos en ese momento, libres. Así una niña acompañada de su madre, la misma que Osore había visto anteriormente, le ofreció un jarro con agua. Con un poco de duda, el pirata estiró las manos y recibió el obsequio.

–¿Tú ayudaste a Yuki-sama? –le preguntó la pequeña y el pirata asintió

–Entonces –intervino la madre– ¿tú estás del lado de Yuki-sama y el gobierno legítimo? Si es así, entonces... ¡somos libres! –exclamó ella y los demás pobladores comenzaron a reaccionar de la misma forma. La sonrisa brotaba en cada uno de ellos y la celebración no demoró en comenzar. Por supuesto, Osore tenía que curar primero sus heridas y en cuanto completó esta labor, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a las chicas jóvenes del pueblo. Entre lo hacía, le sorprendió ver la felicidad que la derrota de Dirgen había provocado y supo entonces, que había hecho una buena acción.

Blaze, Fuu y Natsuki seguían en el camino que llevaba hacia Kavia. Éste no dejaba a de subir desde que habían dejado Dyrak hacía ya algunas horas, era empedrado, aunque la nieve lo hacía resbaladizo. Ya el manto blanco cubría al bosque que tenía el trío a sus costados; ya no estaban en el desierto glacial. Natsuki no dejaba de temblar a pesar de tener puesta su chaqueta y la de Osore, no estaba acostumbrada al frío, a diferencia de Fuu quien caminaba sin inmutarse. Tampoco Blaze daba muestras de estar afectado por el clima y eso le llamó la atención a la princesa, quien imaginó que el capitán tal vez había vivido en un lugar similar.

–No es así –le dijo él– es por mi fruta. El frío no le hace mucho daño al acero, supongo –dijo sin darle demasiada importancia, algo más le preocupaba– ¿aún falta mucho para ese pueblo?

–Creo que más o menos una hora –respondió ella al esperar la subida de Blaze quien ayudaba a Natsuki. Fuu se detuvo en la cima de una pequeña colina, lugar que mostraba que las montañas eran un obstáculo que no superaban todavía. Detrás de esas elevaciones, se encontraba Kavia, ya casi a la misma altura que la ciudad Palacio. Fuu, ahora sí, instó a sus compañeros a apresurarse, su mayor preocupación eran las condiciones en las que se encontraba ese pueblo, uno de los más importantes del reino.

De esa forma, no demoraron demasiado en acercarse a la cima de las montañas cercanas y desde ahí, se podían ver a lo lejos unas cuantas luces. Fuu no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que, al parecer, Kavia podría tener mejor situación que Dyrak, por lo que se apresuró más, esperanzada –Kavia siempre ha sido un pueblo muy divertido. Cada año ahí se celebra el carnaval de nuestro reino. Las fiestas duran un mes entero y llegan personas de toda la isla a divertirse, la mayoría de ellas se disfrazan y hay baile y felicidad durante todo ese tiempo –la princesa parecía transportarse a los años felices de su tierra– mi mamá la pasaba muy bien durante esas fechas, a mí me gustaba mucho venir, sólo a mi hermana Yuki no le gustaban tanto, era por su carácter –relataba.

Y mientras Fubuki seguía relatando los detalles de aquellas fiestas, el trío arribo a las afueras del pueblo. Unas antorchas indicaban algunos de los caminos por entre las casas. Había mucha luz, a diferencia de en Dyrak, y el frío, aunque parecía igual por la nevada, realmente era un poco menos. Fuu recordó dónde estaba la casa del líder del pueblo, aquel que estaba en contacto con el gobierno de toda la isla en ciudad Palacio y se dirigió corriendo hacia allí, seguida de Blaze y Natsuki. Tocó la puerta con prisa y en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que un hombre delgado, alto, y sin cabello, con un bigote a medio rasurar abrió la puerta. El hombre talló sus ojos, sin poder creer a quién veía.

–Fubuki-sama –le dijo, sin hincarse ante ella, pues sabía que eso no le gustaba a la princesa– ¡ha vuelto! Pero… su madre…

–Ella está bien señor _Osamu, _también está aquí, y se dirige a Ciudad Palacio, pero por otra ruta –le dijo ella– nosotros vamos hacia allá, pero me da gusto que al menosKavia se encuentre bien.

Osamu se quedó serio, mirando con tristeza a la jovencita –ni usted ni su madre querrán ir al Palacio.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella. El hombre respondió, con lujo de detalle, la razón. Fuu no podía creer lo dicho por Osamu, a pesar de que éste se lo repetía constantemente. En ese instante, una persona se acercaba al grupo. Los piratas pudieron saberlo ya que sus pasos hacían ruido al pisar la nieve. Era Ran, otra de las guardias de Masanori, ataviada con un abrigo largo, de color café y unas botas del mismo color con tonalidad más clara. También usaba una gorra blanca que dejaba salir dos enormes trenzas de cabello verde y brillante.

–Son peligrosos señor Osamu –le dijo ella – es mejor que se aleje de ellos.

–Ella –respondió, señalando a Fuu– es la princesa de este reino, nuestra querida princesa Fubuki.

Ran la miró entonces sorprendida. Ella no había conocido ni a la reina Yuki ni a Fubuki, por lo que no sabía qué esperar de ellas. La gente del pueblo, sobre todo los líderes, parecían respetarla y no lucía como si fuese por miedo, sino porque realmente la apreciaban.

–Éste ya no es un reino como solía ser. Ella no es una autoridad aquí y creo que corremos peligro si dejamos que se quede.

–¿A qué te refieres con peligro? –preguntó Fubuki enfadada– yo jamás le haría daño a la gente de la isla.

–No me refiero a ti –respondió Ran sin levantar la voz– si Masanori se da cuenta de que has estado aquí, o si vas al palacio partiendo de este lugar, él tomará represalias contra lo pobladores de Kavia.

A pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de pensar de Ran, Fuu se dio cuenta de que la chica apreciaba de forma verdadera a los lugareños y que, aparentemente, no tenía mal corazón; sin embargo, no iba a quedarse cruzada de brazos.

–Si realmente te importa la gente de aquí, debes dejar que lleguemos al palacio, para derrotar a Masanori y…

–¡Ustedes no pueden derrotarlo! –la interrumpió– sólo lo enfadarán más y todo el reino sufrirá por eso –dijo con un poco de tristeza.

–Quieras o no, iremos, y debemos llegar antes que mi madre, sobre todo por lo que acabo de enterarme –se adelantó la princesa y tato Blaze como Natsuki, la siguieron.

–¡Pues no puedo permitirlo! –se adelantó ella y les cerró el paso– y si tengo que detenerlos por la fuerza, lo haré –dijo, y pronto el suelo empezó a temblar, para salir de él una raíz de árbol, gruesa, dura, que se movió como si estuviera viva y derribó a Natsuki, aunque ésta pudo levantarse sin mucho dolor– si entran en el bosque, para ir al palacio, no tendrán oportunidad contra mí, así que sugiero que mejor regresen por donde vinieron.

–Eres amable por permitirnos escapar, pero tenemos pensado llegar al palacio, sin importar lo que suceda –le dijo Fuu.

–Sí. Nos arriesgaremos –apuntó Blaze quien fue el primero que salió de la población internándose en el bosque, esto mientras que Fubuki prometía a Osamu y al resto de pobladores que llegarían al palacio y acabarían con el reinado de Masanori.

**¿Qué ha pasado en Palacio? ¿Qué le han contado a Fuu? El arco se acerca a sus momentos más cruciales.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	29. La Princesa y las bestias

**No es tiempo de combates, pero a Blaze, Fuu y Natsuki no les queda otra opción. Aun así, no será del todo malo. Por cierto, un capítulo más largo de lo común. Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Las trenzas de Ran se contoneaban mientras corría para dar alcance a Blaze hasta cerrarle el paso, cosa que el pirata no trató de evitar –es la última vez que lo digo, y sólo soy condescendiente porque los pobladores parecen quererle mucho a ella –dijo señalando a Fuu– pero si dan un paso más, el bosque les hará no desear haber venido –ella estaba ya entre los árboles, lejos de las viviendas y cuando Blaze hizo caso omiso a su advertencia, los mismos árboles comenzaron a moverse y entre las ramas de dos de ellos, lo apresaron –comí la fruta Mori Mori, puedo manipular el bosque.

Blaze hizo que sus brazos tomaran la forma de cuchillas, pero ni así pudo liberarse de las fuertes ramas de los enormes árboles que ahora parecían haber cobrado vida. Natsuki no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su capitán fuera derrotado tan fácilmente y creció lo más que pudo, pero aún así, varios de los árboles más grandes sujetaron con fuerza a la navegante, quien luchaba para llegar hacia donde estaba su enemiga.

–Perdónenme amigos, les aseguro que esto no durará mucho –dijo Ran, pero no se refería a los piratas, sino era como si estuviera hablando con los árboles– sé que esto les duele, pero si los dejo pasar, Masanori es capaz de acabar con ustedes también.

Fuu no perdió tiempo y lanzó un par de esferas pequeñas, las cuales estallaron, liberando un gas que afectó principalmente a Ran, pues cayeron muy cerca de donde estaba ella. Esto hizo que perdiera la concentración, y los árboles dejaron de tener fuerza, por lo que Blaze y Natsuki pudieron liberarse. La navegante representaba el mayor riesgo para Ran, quien pudo recuperarse rápido y la apresó de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza y la lanzó lo más lejos posible, derribando muchas coníferas en esa acción, haciendo que Ran se disculpara de nuevo con el bosque. Blaze lo aprovechó para golpear a la chica, aunque ésta pudo defenderse un poco, los ataques la hirieron en el vientre, el cual se tomaba al levantarse.

–No me gusta golpear mujeres, pero no me dejas otra opción.

–¡A un lado, Blaze! –le gritó Fubuki, alertándolo de una multitud de raíces que estaban saliendo del sulo y que lo golpearon de pies a cabeza.

–¡No voy a perder! –Ran se dolía pero utilizaba todo el poder de su fruta para ganar el combate, a pesar de que ello significara herir a una gran cantidad de árboles.

–No me dejas otra alternativa –dijo Fuu, quien había sido alcanzada por algunas raíces, pero no de forma tan directa como Blaze. La princesa sacó otra esfera, ésta mucho más grande que las anteriores, pero no la lanzó contra Ran, sino contra la parte del bosque que la rodeaba. Al estallar, liberó una explosión fría que dejó congelados muchos de los árboles cercanos. Ni siquiera la peliverde podía ya manipularlos, pues parecía que estaban muertos.

–Vaya, si podías hacer eso desde el principio, nos habríamos evitado mucho tiempo –le dijo un dolorido Blaze.

–Tal vez –respondió Fuu– pero habría preferido no hacer daño al bosque, ni matar a tantos árboles –dijo con tristeza, lo que fue notado por Ran, quien sólo agachó la cabeza y se hincó en el suelo, sintiéndose derrotada, mayormente porque ella tampoco quería hacerle daño al bosque, y sabía además que Blaze y Fuu la vencerían tarde o temprano. La princesa se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

–Puedo ver que no eres de mal corazón, no dejes que tu miedo por Masanori te ciegue. Podemos vencerlo –le aseguró– Blaze, Jet, mis amigos, han hecho cosas que yo creía imposibles. Sé que podemos lograr esto, y si tú nos ayudas, será más sencillo –le pidió con sinceridad. Blaze también se acercó y le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella aceptó y sonrió tímida– ayúdanos a reconstruir este país –le pidió nuevamente Fuu.

–Iré con ustedes –aceptó finalmente ella– de cualquier forma, ya no hay vuelta atrás –dijo y luego señaló hacia su izquierda– su amiga está por allá. Yo debo volver a Kavia a decirles a los pobladores lo que sucede, deben estar preocupados, pero regresaré en unos minutos.

Tal y como se los había indicado Ran, Blaze y Fuu encontraron a Natsuki en tal dirección. La navegante se levantaba pesadamente, aunque cuando vio a sus amigos, lo hizo con más velocidad. La chica escuchó lo que había pasado y las energías le volvieron, aunque pronto recordó que hacía bastante fío y se abrazó de Fubuki para tratar de calentarse. Cuando los tres volvieron al lugar de la pelea, Ran ya estaba ahí esperándoles y los cuatro partieron con destino a Palacio. Fuu preguntó a Ran si lo que Osamu le había contado era verdad y la peliverde asintió, preocupando y entristeciendo a la princesa quien pidió a sus compañeros apresurarse.

Jet, Shinta y la reina Yuki seguían caminando por el bosque hasta que el espadachín les detuvo. Les hizo guardar el mayor de los silencios por un momento y luego señaló a lo lejos, detrás de una pequeña alameda, unas figuras blancas que se confundían con la nieve, avanzaban por aquel lugar.

–Son _Osos Blancos_ –dijo Yuki– es extraño, no deberían estar aquí, no es su lugar natural en la isla.

–¿Son peligrosos? –preguntó Jet.

–Son bestias mortales, pero usualmente no atacan sin razón. De cualquier forma, debemos tener cuidado. Realmente –miró ella a Jet– no me gustaría que tuvieras que hacerle daño a alguno de ellos.

También el otro grupo se había topado con estos animales. Pero la situación era más grave, pues los habían percibido ya estando muy cerca de ellos. Era un par de osos que no estaban para nada contentos con la presencia de humanos cerca de ellos. Blancos, del color de la nieve, con garras del tamaño de un torso humano y colmillos que sobresalían de su hocico, eran animales temibles.

Las enormes bestias estaban furiosas, mostrando sus dientes, con ojos brillantes que centelleaban en color azul. Uno de ellos, el menos grande, rascaba la nieve como si afilara sus uñas, mientras que el otro miraba uno por uno a los piratas acompañados por Ran. Blaze estaba haciendo una cuchilla en su mano derecha, pero Fuu lo detuvo de inmediato.

–Pero, ¿qué les han hecho? –dijo, como si hablara con los osos– ¿acaso ustedes también han sufrido por todo lo que ha pasado? Después de todo es originalmente su tierra, su hogar y los han echado de ahí, por eso han bajado tanto, ¿verdad?

Ran intervino, aunque insegura por lo que Fuu había dicho hacía unos segundos –Masanori mandó que se eliminaran a todos los Osos Blancos. Yo fui una de las enviadas; sin embargo, no los matamos, sino que los expulsamos de donde vivían– Fuu soltó unas lágrimas en cada ojo, las cuales limpió con las mangas de su abrigo.

–Les fallamos, también a ellos, porque son parte también de esta tierra y nuestra responsabilidad, igual que la gente.

–¿Igual que la gente? –preguntaba Jet a la reina Yuki.

–Precisamente. De hecho, esta especie está en la isla primero que los humanos y por derecho les pertenece. Después de habitar esta tierra y organizarla, es nuestro deber proteger a la gente y a todo ser viviente que viva en el reino. Son seres feroces, pero sólo cuando se sienten amenazados. Son protectores de su territorio, pero los humanos pueden caminar por ahí si no tienen malas intenciones; sólo una persona en el reino podía acercarse realmente a ellos.

–¿Usted, por ser la reina? –preguntó Shinta– ¿La reconocían como la reina?

–No, ellos no reconocen títulos de esa clase –sonrió la monarca– reconocen los corazones y la bondad que habita en ellos, por eso la única que siempre pudo acercarse a ellos, fue Fuu.

La princesa se arrodilló frente a ellos, mientras tres mas se asomaban algo cerca al lugar, uno parecía un cachorro y los dos restantes adultos. Fubuki les había pedido a sus nakamas no hacer nada y dejarla –por favor, perdónenos –les dijo a los animales, que seguían expectantes, pero mostrando signos de enfado– mi familia y yo debimos haberlos protegido, igual que a toda esta gente. Pero les prometo –dijo levantando la cabeza– que arreglaremos esto y ustedes podrán regresar a donde pertenecen, sólo confíen en mí, como antes, por favor –las dos bestias se acercaron a Fuu, mientras Blaze estaba a punto de hacer algo pues los hocicos de los animales estaban casi pegados al rostro de la princesa, pero entonces fue cuando uno de ellos lamió la mejilla de la peliazul. Ella se incorporó un poco y abrazó del cuello al oso– ¡sabía que no me habían olvidado! –el otro oso se acercó y también recibió un abrazo de la princesa. Luego de que ella se levantó, los animales fueron junto a los otros que habían llegado y se retiraron, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Ran quedó totalmente azorada. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar, jamás vio a uno de esos animales, ni cerca de comportarse de esa forma. Ella siempre los había conocido como bestias temibles, con los que nadie debía cruzarse si querían salir con vida, pero una aparentemente débil muchacha había "razonado" con ellos y a la chica, le recordó de inmediato algo que, hacía un año, le había sucedido.

Explorando las regiones del Norte junto a Dirgen, se encontró con una pequeñísima aldea, la cual, estaba formada por humildes casas de madera, un número limitado de ellas apenas ocupaban un pequeño claro del bosque, entre algunos pies de montaña. Cuando los dos guardias estaban por tocar una de las puertas de esas cabañas, un anciano salió de otra de ellas y llamó su atención. Dirgen afiló sus garras, pero la joven lo detuvo, no era el momento apropiado de derramar sangre.

El anciano, llamado Gorou, tampoco quería problemas. Eran pocos los visitantes que había por esos lares. Ran suponía que era una aldea olvidada aun por las anteriores reinas de Yuki, pero Gorou le aclaró que no era así. Ellos eran descendientes de los primeros pobladores de esa isla, y su tribu había vivido ahí desde siempre. A pesar de que toda la isla era gobernada por la familia real Yuki, toda esa región era como una reservación, donde se les permitía vivir sin rendir ningún tributo a la reina, pero tampoco recibían los probables beneficios que el gobierno pudiera darles.

Ran pensó que ellos eran una especie de rebeldes y que estarían de acuerdo con el nuevo gobierno de Masanori, pero no era así –nosotros sólo respetamos a la naturaleza –le dijo el viejo– las personas no respetan al cielo, al viento, al fuego, a la luz, al agua, a la nieve, a las montañas, ni tampoco a los seres vivientes que tienen tantos o más derechos en esta tierra que ellos. Un gobernante –siguió– no sólo debe respetar, como hace la reina Yuki, sino que debe ser uno solo con la naturaleza, para así entenderla. Sólo cuando eso suceda, nosotros seremos parte de este pueblo.

Dirgen, en su carácter impaciente, tuvo la idea de matar a los aldeanos, pero Ran se lo prohibió. A pesar de lo fuerte del guardia, él sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a la joven, y menos cuando se encontraban en el exterior.

El corazón de Ran palpitaba rápido al ver a Fuu ser tratada así por los animales. Tal vez era su Fruta del Diablo, pero el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en esa isla donde la naturaleza era la que retaba a la población y la que dictaba las condiciones, lo había disfrutado mucho, tanto, que empezaba a querer ese lugar, casi a amarlo. Con sus ojos húmedos miró a la peliazul y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más, pero ya no por el frío –¡eres tú! –le dijo sorprendiendo a todos– tú eres la princesa de este lugar –afirmó, antes de arrodillarse, como venerando a Fubuki. La misma peliazul se quedó pasmada, observando que las largas trenzas del cabello de Ran, se arrastraban por el suelo mientras su rostro veía totalmente hacia abajo.

La princesa se agachó para quedar al mismo nivel de Ran. Jamás entendió el por qué las personas debían arrodillarse ante ella, a pesar de su nobleza. Tocó el hombro de la joven, quien alzó el rostro para verla a los ojos y con su mano, la invitó a levantarse –no es momento de esto –rió– bueno, creo que nunca es momento para estas cosas. A lo que me refiero es que debemos llegar cuanto antes al palacio, al menos antes que mi madre.

**El corazón de un país parece pertenecerle a la princesa, pero nada se concretará si no llegan al Palacio. En el siguiente, sabremos lo que ha sucedido en este país realmente, o al menso comenzaremos a saberlo.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	30. Yuki

**Llegamos al Palacio, la última parte del arco comienza ahora. Espero que sea de cierta forma sorprendente. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Lo ideal era ir rápido, para salir del bosque y enfilarse hacia el palacio. Pero precisamente quien más lento iba, era Ran, la cual sufría los estragos de la pelea, sobre todo por los golpes de Blaze. La joven, al subir por una pequeña colina, se detuvo y descansó, poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo –lo siento princesa –dijo mientras tomaba aliento– ustedes pueden seguir sin mí, yo no quiero que se retrase por mi culpa cuando su madre está en serio peligro.

Blaze regresó por donde él ya había andado y se puso frente a la joven, con rostro serio y casi enfadado –no digas tonterías –se agachó y la tomó con sus brazos mientras una sorprendida Ran se tornaba aún más roja en sus mejillas y esta vez no era por el frío– ella no está en peligro, Jet está ahí y la protegerá con su vida –el capitán no olvidaba que su espadachín ya había ofrecido una vez su existencia por ellos, y no dudaba que volvería a hacerlo. A pesar de que al inicio, confiaba en él, ahora ya no había por qué pensar en otra cosa tras su sacrificio del que, por suerte, había salido finalmente ileso.

El sol de la mañana reflejaba las paredes de piedra del palacio. Usualmente cubierto de nieve, esta vez no era la excepción, aunque la nevada había disminuido casi totalmente y el astro rey se asomaba en el cielo, al menos por unos minutos. Su sombra cubría una buena parte de lo que, dos años antes, solía ser la ciudad Palacio. Ésta ahora estaba deshabitada, y no sólo era un pueblo fantasma, sino que la gran mayoría de las viviendas estaban totalmente destruidas. El tamaño de la ciudad ya no era ni siquiera la mitad de lo que llegó a ser. La reina Yuki tuvo que soportar para no llorar ante tal panorama y para ello, mejor fijó su vista en el castillo.

El Palacio del Reino de Yuki, tenía en total cinco torres, una en cada extremo de las paredes, y otra más en el centro, la cual era la más alta y tenía una estrella blanca, brillante, hecha de cristal, en la punta. Había muchas ventanas en las paredes, pero se veía que, por dentro, estaban tapadas de algún modo y sólo las de las torres, que eran dos por cada una, estaban abiertas. Por su lado oriente, un río, congelado en su superficie, rodeaba el castillo, mientras que por la cara poniente, un espeso bosque, también de conífera, servía de una especie de defensa. Al frente, había un prado, donde no demasiado lejos, unos 200 metros adelante, comenzaban algunas viviendas que todavía estaban en pie, justo donde Jet y Shinta aguardaban ser guiados por la monarca. Finalmente, atrás, se extendía una planicie, totalmente nevada, y así se veía hasta donde comenzaban las montañas del Norte.

A la entrada del palacio, había dos guardias, mientras que por encima de la puerta de entrada, la cual era muy alta, de hierro y dividida en dos, se encontraba otro más. Yuki frunció el ceño, más que nada porque, cuando ella era quien daba las órdenes en ese lugar, tal puerta no existía. Anteriormente usaban una de madera, la cual no era tan grande ni se veía tan poco amigable como la de ahora.

–Lo primero será encargarnos de esos guardias –intervino Jet– tendrás que hacerlo tú, ¿podrás? –se dirigió a Shinta, quien ya preparaba su par de revólveres. El chiquillo asintió y sacó unas balas distintas a las que ya tenía.

–Éstas las hizo Fuu –sonrió mientras miraba a la reina y mostraba los proyectiles parecidos a unos dardos– no dañarán a los guardias, pero se quedarán noqueados un buen rato.

El preadolescente fijó bien sus dos armas y luego de unos segundos, las disparó, para, de inmediato, hacer rotar su revólver derecho con su dedo medio y disparar nuevamente. Los dos guardias de la puerta cayeron, seguidos un instante después por el restante de arriba. Jet hizo esperar cerca de dos minutos a Shinta y a la reina, por si más guardias aparecían para hacerles frente. Tras ese tiempo, el espadachín se adelantó y e hizo un gesto para que sus dos acompañantes les siguieran. Él avanzaba sigilosamente con su mano izquierda sobre su espada que estaba guardada en su vaina, su dedo pulgar estaba listo para empujar el arma desde su guarnición para cualquier eventualidad. Los pasos de los tres parecían uno solo, pues todos caminaban a la par, cada quien cubriendo un ángulo con su vista, temiendo que algún enemigo pudiera encontrarlos.

Pero cuando Jet, quien iba al frente, puso un pie en el piso del palacio, Shinta y Yuki entraron desesperados en él –tranquilos –les ordenó el espadachín, un poco enfadado. Pronto se aseguraron que no había nadie en la entrada, pero la reina se quedó viendo una pared que estaba a la izquierda.

–Antes aquí había un pasillo antes –dijo ella, luego volteando al otro lado, donde sí existía un pasadizo ancho, con altas paredes cubiertas por la nieve– ¿qué le ha pasado al palacio? –preguntó Yuki sin esperar respuesta– ¿dónde ha quedado el color, las pinturas, el tapiz? –ella sentía como si aquellos muros, fuera una representación de lo que Masanori le había hecho al pueblo– es como si hubiera borrado todo, ahora no es frío, sino helado, sin vida.

Jet le hizo saber que había que apresurarse y los tres se fueron de ahí, para buscar algún lugar donde pudiera estar la princesa Yuki. Originalmente el palacio no tenía alguna mazmorra o celda, pero si se habían hecho algunos cambios, éstos podían incluir un lugar como ése.

Tal vez pasaron diez minutos, cuando Blaze dirigía su grupo a la entrada del palacio. A diferencia de Jet, el capitán fue mucho más descuidado y no le importó mucho si había guardias o no, además de que Fuu no pudo detenerlo. La princesa advirtió al par de guardias en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que su madre había ya pasado por ahí, ya que eso no podía ser obra más que de los proyectiles que había creado para las armas de Shinta. Fubuki entonces fue la que entró rápidamente al palacio, pero a diferencia de lo que había pasado con su madre, ellos tuvieron que ir hacia la izquierda, pues ahora el camino que estaba bloqueado era el de la derecha.

Ese lado era mucho más frío que el derecho. A Fuu le pareció muy extraño no ver ningún guardia dentro y se preguntó rápidamente cuál había sido el destino de esos hombres que antes defendían el palacio. El grupo corrió por unos segundos, sintiendo cada vez más frío, hasta que Ran, quien ya andaba por su propio pie, se detuvo súbitamente. Ella conocía esa sensación, ese aire helado que no era normal –Blaze-kun, detente, vamos directo hacia él –pero cuando lo dijo era tarde. En el primer cruce de pasillos, el capitán pirata vio a un hombre recargado en uno de los muros, como si estuviera esperando algo, o a alguien. Era un hombre alto, con ropa no demasiado gruesa, a excepción de una capa de piel, aparentemente de oso, que también tenía una capucha la cual le cubría la cabeza momentáneamente. Su rostro se alcanzaba a ver, y no era demasiado mayor, se veía como un hombre galante, no como un villano.

Fuu lo veía con unos ojos llorosos, pero no de tristeza o alegría, sino de furia. Blaze puso especial atención, pues nunca vio a la chica tan enfadada. Finalmente, el hombre se retiró de la pared y se volteó hacia ellos para hablar.

–Así que sí era tu madre la que entró hace un rato –rió, con una voz que sonaba dulce y tétrica a la vez– por un momento pensé que podrías ser tú, ella se mantiene en buena forma, pero ha sido bueno que haya ido hacia aquel lado. Así podré hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace dos años –miró fijamente a Fuu– enterrarte en la nieve.

La reina Yuki, junto a Jet y Shinta, habían recorrido apenas unos pasillos, pero al final de uno de éstos, ella no pudo evitar paralizarse al ver a la persona que estaba esperándola. Jet no sabía se quién se trataba, pero en cuanto habló, se dio cuenta y la odió al instante.

–Dos años te ha tomado regresar, madre –le dijo una joven, delgada, no muy alta, con cabello rubio muy claro, lacio y largo, y que llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de corte real.

–Yuki... ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó titubeante la reina al ver que la joven, su hija, le apuntaba con un revólver.

**He aquí la razón de todo. El asunto será explicado con detalle en el siguiente capítulo. No sé si haya sido sorprendente o predecible.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	31. Todos temen al frío

**La princesa Yuki no estaba secuestrada, sino todo lo contrario, pero su hermana aún tendrá que hablar en todo esto. La confrontación entre princesas comienza ya. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Jet ya estaba listo para atacar a la rubia, pero ésta se dio cuenta rápidamente –no creas que soy una novata con esto. En cuanto te muevas le disparo –dijo– además, no creo que mi madre te permita hacerle daño a su hija –y Yuki, la reina, comprendió todo en ese instante. Supo por qué el Reverie y el Gobierno Mundial nunca habían hecho algo en contra de su golpe de estado. Porque nunca hubo tal, la familia seguía en el trono, su hija la había suplantado y ningún problema se había dado entonces. Sólo había una duda en su mente, y aunque tenía mucho miedo de la respuesta, se atrevió a preguntar.

–Yuki, dime –habló con la voz quebradiza, pero aún lúcida– esto fue un resultado de aquel ataque o tú planeaste todo desde el principio –la monarca sabía que si era la segunda opción, significaba que su hija no sólo era la culpable de la muerte de su propio padre, sino que había querido matarla a ella también.

–Masanori lo planeó, pero yo sabía de todo –las últimas palabras fueron un golpe terrible para la madre, quien se derrumbó de rodillas y ni siquiera pudo llorar– nos amamos madre, y no podíamos esperar tanto para ser reyes. Además mi padre me habría impedido casarme con mi querido Masanori, pues lo desterró. Ahora soy libre para amarlo y tú no me lo vas a impedir –afirmó y apuntó directo al rostro de su madre. Jet se iba a arriesgar y ya que la reina no podía decir palabra alguna, decidió atacar, pero se detuvo al ver que dos esferas, unidas a una cuerda, aparecieron para atarle los brazos al cuerpo a la delgada rubia, haciendo que el arma ahora apuntara hacia el suelo.

–Ni siquiera lo pienses hermana, si es que todavía puedo llamarte así –apareció, desde el lado derecho, por otro pasillo, Fubuki liderando a Natsuki y Ran. La princesa Yuki vio sus ataduras y las reconoció entonces como una de las invenciones de su hermana. Fuu inmediatamente fue con su madre mientras Jet se encargó de custodiar a la otra princesa.

Fuu nunca había visto así a su madre. Ni siquiera en aquellos momentos del golpe de estado. Los ojos de la reina Yuki estaban perdidos en algún lugar lejano de sus pensamientos y se asemejaban a unos agujeros negros, incapaces de responder al llamado de su hija menor, quien tuvo que abofetearla, no demasiado fuerte, sólo lo suficiente. Fuu vio cómo su madre reaccionó lentamente, volteándole a ver mientras estaba derribada en el suelo y luego giró su cabeza para mirar a su otra hija. Finalmente, pudo llorar, y era verdaderamente de tristeza, aún no podía creer que la carne de su carne, hubiera sido capaz de hacer todo ese mal.

Fuu entonces fue a medirse cara a cara con su hermana. La miró a los ojos, que eran muy parecidos a los de ella misma y, sin poder evitarlo, le golpeó el rostro con la parte posterior de la mano, haciendo que de la boca de Yuki surgiera un hilo de sangre –¿cómo te atreviste? –le dijo al fin– y ni siquiera sabes lo que es peor, porque no sólo has casi destruido este país, y... –tuvo problemas para decirlo, teniendo que sollozar y derramar algunas lágrimas al mismo tiempo– por tu culpa, papá... ¡está muerto! ¡tú lo mataste! –la tomó Fuu del cuello del vestido, con deseos de golpearla hasta el cansancio, pero incapaz al saber que era su hermana.

–Y mira a mi madre ahora –la señaló– ella creyó que estabas muerta, sufrió de la manera más horrible al pensar que te había pasado lo peor y... –ya no pudo seguir, pues el llanto era más escandaloso y además Jet la atrajo con su brazo al pecho.

–Es suficiente, vas a hacerte daño –le dijo el espadachín.

–Qué bien que ya terminaste –habló la princesa Yuki– has de saber que desde hace dos años estaba al pendiente de todo lo que podía pasar. Entonces me importó, y dudé en hacer todo esto, pero Masanori me convenció, me abrió los ojos. Los dejé atrás a todos ustedes, por lo que no me importa mucho."

"No sé cómo evitaron a mi querido Masanori, pero él vendrá, los matará pronto a todos ustedes, podremos vivir en paz, los dos juntos –aseguró riendo y luego miró fijamente a Ran– a ti te espera algo peor por traidora –pero cuando terminaba de hablar, recibió otra bofetada, mucho más fuerte que la que Fuu le había dado antes, pues ésta la hizo caer. Era su madre, quien finalmente se había levantado.

–No hables de traición, niña estúpida –le dijo, ya habiendo recuperado el semblante normal, aunque con las lágrimas todavía sin secar. La diferencia era el grado de enfado que demostraban los ojos, que fácilmente competían con los de un animal salvaje que se siente amenazado; furiosa, implacable, la mirada de la reina Yuki daba miedo en verdad– tu querido Masanori no es más que una rata traicionera, y si no me equivoco, pronto será derrotado por el chico de acero, ¿verdad? –miró a su hija Fuu, quien le asintió con la cabeza. La hermana mayor estaba por replicar pero su madre no lo permitió –no te he dado permiso de hablar.

Blaze había utilizado su acero para evitar que sus compañeras fueran atacadas por el frío de Masanori; a éste no le importó demasiado. Lo que tenía que hacer era acabar rápidamente con el pirata que tenía frente a él y luego liquidar a los demás, no sería demasiado difícil, pensaba. El poder de Masanori era sencillo, pero mortal en ese lugar, pues podía hacer el ambiente tan frío casi como el cero absoluto, aunque nunca llegaba a temperaturas tales pues él mismo podía ser víctima de su habilidad.

Ran ya había explicado a Blaze sobre las habilidades de Masanori y el pirata preparó un plan en el camino. Desde antes de comenzar el combate, Blaze había cubierto sus brazos de acero y seguía haciéndolo hacia los hombros, con el fin de cubrir todo el cuerpo. Masanori intuyó la idea y se prestó a atacarlo con una espada larga que llevaba consigo, pero Blaze era mucho más hábil que él y mientras lo evitaba, seguía cubriendo su cuerpo, para evitar que su piel sufriera los efectos del frío extremo. Después de todo, era un hombre de acero, o al menos con las propiedades del mismo.

–Debes saber que el acero no le teme al frío –sonrió Blaze mientras ya la mitad de su cara estaba tras una "mascara" de su elemento– tal vez al calor extremo, pero no al frío.

–Todos temen al frío –respondió Masanori– no hay nada que sobreviva a temperaturas de menos de cien grados centígrados bajo cero, ni siquiera tú –presumió y alzó sus brazos. Blaze notó de inmediato que el descenso de temperatura era dramático.

–Pues entonces veremos quién es el que resiste más –dijo Blaze y mientras se cubría ya totalmente de acero su rostro y cuerpo, de su mano salían varias pequeñas, pero afiladas ruedas con las que pronto atacó a su rival. Masanori utilizó su gruesa espada para bloquear los proyectiles, los cuales parecían más lentos al llegar hacia él, que cuando salieron de las manos del pirata. Luego de otro intento, los ojos de Blaze denotaban que sufría por comprender qué era lo que sucedía, y esto lo notó su enemigo.

–Si crees que el frío es tan simple como el bajar la temperatura, no tienes ni idea de mi poder –cuando Masanori dijo esto, Blaze se dio cuenta de que tenía problemas para moverse. No es que estuviera paralizado, pero ahora era, aunque fuera un poco, más lento. Y si aún podía moverse, era por su armadura de acero, que sí lo había protegido. De cualquier forma, el frío seguía bajando y sus movimientos eran cada vez más complicados. Llegó un momento en que Blaze simplemente no pudo moverse, a pesar de haber cubierto por completo su cuerpo, incluidos ojos, orejas y nariz. En lo que parecía un recurso desesperado, el pirata también había creado una base sólida que cubría ambas piernas, ya no cada una por separado.

–Te lo explicaré –dijo Masanori quien guardó su espada y arrogantemente caminó hacia él, ya sintiéndose ganador– que yo haga que el ambiente se ponga más frío, no es cuestión de humedad, aire, presión o alguna de esas cosas climatológicas –llegó Masanori al frente de la estatua y le tomó el hombro– es porque hago que las células se detengan a mi alrededor, que aminoren sus movimientos, y así se crea el frío. Aunque no creo que lo entiendas, si es que me sigues escuchando. Si no has muerto por el frío, seguro lo has hecho por asfixia, ¿eh? –golpeó con un dedo la cabeza de la estatua que cubría el pirata y luego puso la palma de su mano derecha sobre la frente de su rival– cuando estoy lejos, el frío que aplico me puede dañar a mí también, pero no así el que provoco tocando a alguien más.

Masanori comenzó a enfriar a Blaze hasta llegar a una temperatura cercana al cero absoluto. A sabiendas que ni siquiera el acero es fuerte en esas condiciones, el rey espurio de la isla sacó de nuevo su espada y con un golpe destrozó la cabeza de la estatua. Cerró los ojos, suspirando, ya pensando en lo que iba a hacer cuando viera a la reina Yuki y a los demás piratas, pero cuando volvió a mirar a su rival, notó algo extraño. No había ningún rastro de sangre. Cierto era que el líquido vital debía estar congelado, pero algo debía verse. Con su arma entonces hurgó dentro del metal hasta descubrir que estaba vacío. No había ningún cuerpo ahí adentro, y al mirar con más atención, se dio cuenta de que en el suelo había un agujero por el que seguramente el pirata había salido.

**El combate final de este arco está ya en desarrollo y Blaze tendrá que ganar más por astucia que por fuerza. Nos quedan pocos capítulos de esta saga, en el país del hielo.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	32. Blaze vs Masanori

**El combate acaba ahora mismo, No he querido alargarlo innecesariamente, por lo que el arco está por terminar, aunque todavía queda un asunto pendiente. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El rey comenzó a buscar con la mirada si es que el pirata estaba por ahí, no podría haberse escabullido muy lejos. Masanori había perdido su temple soberbio y tranquilo, y ahora estaba furioso, con sus ojos casi desorbitados por la ira. Iba a decir algo cuando una columna se le vino encima. No se asustó, simplemente estiró su brazo y congeló el objeto para hacerlo pedazos.

–No esperaba menos –apareció Blaze frente a él, sonriendo– tampoco me iba a esconder, no es mi estilo, pero sí tenía que escapar de algún modo. De todas formas –afirmó el pirata mientras preparaba algunos proyectiles de acero emanados de sus manos– ¡ya sé cómo derrotarte!

Lanzó sus proyectiles, que eran pequeñas estacas y al momento de bajarles la temperatura y congelarlos cuando éstos llegaron a sus manos, ya tenía frente a él a Blaze. El pirata era más rápido de lo que pensaba y recibió un duro golpe que lo estrelló contra la pared del otro lado. El puño duro de Blaze le había roto algunos dientes a Masanori, pero lejos de dolerse, se incorporó e intentó atacar con su espada pero eso no era dañino para el capitán pirata quien paró el golpe sólo con su brazo izquierdo.

–Me di cuenta de que no puedes enfriar dos cosas a la vez –le dijo Blaze– o es el ambiente, o es algo que tú tocas, y tampoco puedes hacerlo tan rápido, porque te dañarías a ti mismo –sonrió al tiempo que preparaba su puño nuevamente– te falta mucho entrenamiento con tu fruta –afirmó y lanzó pocos proyectiles con su mano izquierda para atacar con su derecha. Masanori no podía con ambas cosas, pero trató de resistir unas pequeñas estrellas de metal para congelar a Blaze, quien ya estaba preparado, con su antebrazo derecho totalmente cubierto en acero.

El siguiente golpe hizo que Masanori destruyera una pared con su cuerpo. El rey quedó recargado en otro muro grueso que gracias a dos golpes más de Blaze, se destruyó. Era la que daba hacia el exterior, pero había cerca de quince metros desde donde Masanori estaba por caer hasta el suelo, y todavía unos dos metros más hasta el pozo de agua que rodeaba al palacio. Blaze intentó darle la mano a su rival para evitar que cayera, pero dudó por un momento, debido a que sería la oportunidad de que lo congelara. Esto produjo que Masanori cayera inevitablemente al tiempo que el pirata se recriminaba a sí mismo. El rey se encontraba de espaldas, en las rocas, desangrándose.

No pasaron más de dos minutos hasta que se escuchó que alguien se acercaba. Blaze no se inmutó, sabía que se trataba de su amigo y primero a bordo Jet. El espadachín escuchó lo sucedido y luego se asomó por la abertura del muro –¿seguro que está muerto? Tal vez todavía se puede hacer algo.

–No, está muerto –afirmó Blaze– no era muy fuerte, al menos no físicamente, me he enfrentado a rivales más duros –dijo sin demostrar mucho entusiasmo. El capitán pidió entonces que Jet lo llevara con los demás. La batalla había terminado, el país volvía a ser libre y, a pesar de todo, no era un clima de felicidad.

La princesa Yuki quedó en estado de shock al saber a Masanori muerto. Ya no tenía nada, había dejado todo atrás por ese hombre y ahora ya no estaba. Su madre estaba profundamente herida, de forma irreparable debido a lo hecho por su hija, pero no podía evitar sentirse triste por ella. Aun así, debía encerrarla, pero todavía no tenía su mente clara, así que por lo pronto, la dejó atada mientras veía que la mayoría de los guardias que había en el palacio, aunque no eran muchos en número, ya estaban cuando ella no había sido despojada del trono.

–Cobardes... –les dijo– pero me alegro que al menos algunos hayan quedado vivos –suspiró. Ellos aceptaron el pequeño regaño y se inclinaron para venerar a la verdadera reina de su país.

Ran llevó a Blaze y a Jet por el camino hasta Dyrak, donde irían a buscar a Osore. A pesar de que estaban preocupados, el espadachín tenía el presentimiento de que el médico había salido bien librado. Y así era, de hecho, cuando unas horas después, ya cerca del anochecer, llegaron al pueblo, el médico se encontraba celebrando. Los piratas buscaron a su compañero y al no encontrarlo, comenzaron a preguntar. Así llegaron hasta una casa que estaba a oscuras. Estaba por tocar la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió, dejando salir a un Osore despeinado, con su camisa abierta, dentro de la casa, se despedían de él un par de chicas jóvenes.

–Nosotros que venimos a buscarlos y él ligando... –suspiró Jet, quien de cualquier forma se alegró de la situación.

–La gente quería agradecerme por derrotar a Dirgen y ya con la fiesta, los agradecimientos se volvieron mejores y mejores –rió el peliazul– y seguro serán mejores si les digo que ustedes han derrotado a Masanori.

–No más diversión para ti, por hoy. Debemos volver al palacio, que las chicas, a pesar de lo poco que te conocen, están preocupadas por ti.

–Siendo así, no puedo hacerlas esperar –dijo mientras se abrochaba la camisa y se fajaba, y antes de que los pobladores se dieran cuenta, los tres piratas acompañados por Ran se escabulleron para regresar a ciudad Palacio y pasar el resto de la noche allá, si es que no les tomaba la totalidad de ésta llegar.

Precisamente en el Palacio, Fuu invitaba a Natsuki a tomar un baño y pronto la reina Yuki se unió a ellas. Ésta última se colocó detrás de su hija y empezó a frotarle la espalda. Natsuki vio con un poco de envidia la escena y recordó a su madre por un momento. También advirtió que, al igual que en el rostro y facciones, en el cuerpo Fubuki era muy parecida a su progenitora, tenían una complexión muy similar –son como dos gotas de agua –dijo sonriendo y la reina le correspondió haciendo lo mismo.

Sin embargo Fubuki no sonreía. Pero no era solamente por pensar en su hermana, quien finalmente había sido encerrada, y en todo lo que había sucedido, sino también porque estaba llegando la hora de que sus amigos se fueran de la isla y ella no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si deseaba más quedarse o irse, y aunque su madre lo noto, no le dijo nada por el momento.

Los guardias que fueron leales a Yuki, comandados por Daisuke, arribaban al Palacio tras su guardia en la costa y un recorrido por pueblos por donde los piratas no habían pasado. Un momento antes, la reina Yuki había salido de los baños, dejando ahí a Fuu y a Natsuki. Las noticias de la derrota de Masanori, según ellos relataban, se habían propagado muy rápido y prácticamente toda la nación lo sabía. El guardia, a diferencia de casi todo el tiempo, tenía un rostro sonriente, feliz.

–Es muy pronto para estar contento, Daisuke –casi le reprendió la reina al tiempo que se acomodaba un abrigo– la reconstrucción del país debe comenzar desde mañana y seguro que demorará mucho, hay mucho trabajo por hacer y mucho tiempo antes de poder sonreír de esa forma.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Natsuki se percataba del estado de ánimo de su amiga y se dispuso a preguntar la causa de tal, y a pesar de que la princesa negó cualquier problema, la navegante insistió –no seré muy lista, pero sé que te pasa algo –le dijo y Fubuki guardó silencio por unos minutos.

–Lo que sucede –al fin habló– es que ha llegado el momento de que ustedes y yo nos separemos.

**La princesa debe tomar una decisión y el final del arco está dedicado a este asunto. Antes de que piensen cualquier cosa, es bueno que tengan paciencia a los siguientes capítulos. En el siguiente, además veremos lo que ha sucedido con Ayaka tras la batalla de Marineford.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Ofidus a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	33. Tras la batalla

**Tras la batalla, llega la calma. Pero no sólo en Yuki, sino también en Marineford, donde Ayaka ha sobrevivido a la cruenta batalla contra Shirohige. Dejen reviews!  
><strong>

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Apenas unas horas después de lo sucedido en Marineford, en donde la marina había logrado matar a Shirohige y a su comandante Portgas D. Ace, soldados y oficiales tenían más que repleta la sala de heridos. Aunque las primeras camas tenían una separación de una cortina entre una y otra, poco a poco, entre más lesionados llegaban se hacía más difícil que realmente hubiera algo de privacidad, sobre todo donde se encontraban los reclutas y soldados de rango bajo. Al fondo del pabellón, se encontraban unas camas algo más separadas, no tenían ninguna vista con el resto del lugar, era donde estaban los oficiales heridos.

Ahí, Ayaka abría sus ojos con pesadez tras quedar desmayada algún tiempo atrás. Pero no fue hasta el final de la batalla cuando su cuerpo se rindió. La rubia pudo ver todo lo acontecido, incluso la aparición de Kurohige, las últimas palabras de Shirohige y la actuación central del Sombrero de Paja. Miró hacia un lado y advirtió que estaba amaneciendo, luego miró hacia el otro y vio que alguien tenía recostada su cabeza en la cama –Hanako –dijo sin medir su voz. Esto hizo que su recluta despertara y levantara su cabeza con algo de pereza. La jovencita se dio cuenta de que Ayaka había despertado y se lanzó a abrazarla.

–¡Capitana Ayaka, pensé lo peor! – le dijo llorando.

La rubia iba a responder de su forma autoritaria, pero decidió que no era momento para ello –¿cómo crees eso? Si sólo han sido unas heridas leves –le dijo la capitana. Efectivamente, sólo el brazo izquierdo y su cabeza estaban vendadas. Había caído tras uno de los últimos ataques de Kurohige, ya éste poseyendo el poder de la fruta Gura Gura y con ello había quedado inconsciente –no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me recupere –le aseguró acariciándole la cabeza.

–De hecho –acomodó Ayaka su cabello– es momento de salir de aquí, es suficiente de estar acostada –la capitana se levantó y buscó su chaqueta, que tenía un poco de sangre. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que también tenía una herida en su torso, no muy grande. No sabía en qué momento se la habían hecho, pero no le importó demasiado.

–Tiene que descansar, no hay nada qué hacer, la guerra terminó –le insistió Hanako, jalándola un poco, intentado que su superior se recostara de nuevo.

–No es como si mis deberes terminaran sólo porque la guerra acabó –le dijo la rubia, liberándose del brazo de su recluta y abotonándose su elegante blusa– hay muchas cosas qué hacer, de hecho, mientras más pronto regresemos al East Blue, mejor. Habiendo tantos heridos, la marina necesitará los mayores oficiales disponibles –afirmó mientras ya caminaba por el pabellón, buscando la salida.

A Hanako no le sorprendía esa actitud de su superiora, pero no dejaba de enfadarla –esto es… ¡tan usted! –le gritó, atrayendo la atención de los que estaban por ahí, tanto por la voz, como por el sonido de la espada de Ayaka que la recluta dejó caer –nunca puede descansar, nunca puede ver por usted misma.

–Es parte de ser marine –respondió, apenas volteando un poco, lo suficiente como para levantar ella misma su florete y atarlo a su cintura. Siguió caminando, hasta que fue detenida por alguien más, cerca de la salida.

–Escucha a tu recluta de vez en cuando, Ayaka-chan, es mejor descansar para muchos de nosotros –el vicealmirante Garp entraba al pabellón, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Su rostro no era igual que de costumbre. Su sonrisa era diferente, se veía triste y Ayaka sabía el por qué, pues conocía de la relación entre Portgas D. Ace y Monkey D. Garp.

–No es necesario, Garp-san, yo me siento bien.

–Tonterías –respondió él riendo escandalosamente– lo mejor es que te tomes un buen descanso de más de un mes. No quiero que a una marine como tú le suceda algo malo por trabajar de más, ustedes son la nueva generación, aunque algunos tienen mucho qué aprender –rió de nuevo, esta vez al encontrar finalmente a Koby y a Helmeppo, los cuales todavía estaban dormidos.

–Lo pensaré, si usted lo dice, Garp-san

–No lo pensarás, es una orden, capitana Ayaka, todavía soy vicealmirante –le dijo él, aunque esas últimas palabras le parecieron por demás extrañas.

–Está bien –finalmente aceptó con una tímida sonrisa– tal vez he sido demasiado gruñona –vio con ternura a Hanako, casi como un gesto de agradecimiento por haberla cuidado. Así, se despidió de Garp y, con su recluta atrás de ella salió del pabellón para buscar camino a través del totalmente destruido Marine Ford– antes debo ir a notificar a mis superiores –le dijo, aunque luego se detuvo un momento– ¿nadie más vino a verme mientras estaba dormida?

–Nadie más, y menos el contra almirante Kazuhiko, él no iría a ver ni a su madre –respondió Hanako con un evidente tono de enfado.

–Sólo pregunté si alguien más había venido –alzó la voz la rubia– además nunca me referí a ese idiota con la pregunta –mintió, y Hanako estaba segura de ello.

Ya era muy de noche en el Palacio de Yuki. Las penumbras se apoderaban por completo de la mayor parte de la construcción y el silencio no era menor al de un cementerio, excepto por un pasillo, donde algunos pasos estropeaban ese estado. Como de costumbre sucedía, Jet no estaba dormido a pesar de la hora. Tras el regreso desde Dyrak, sólo había descansado un poco, pero no era muy aficionado a dormir y sólo trataba de encontrar alguna ventana para mirar hacia fuera. De pronto escuchó unos pasos, pero no se alteró, pues supuso que era de alguno de sus compañeros, no de su capitán por supuesto. Finalmente, cuando la luz de la luna iluminó la figura, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Natsuki.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó al advertir que la navegante tenía un rostro triste– ¿no puedes dormir?

–Fuu… ella no va a seguir con nosotros –dijo sollozando y luego se abrazó de Jet–se va a quedar aquí.

El espadachín ya intuía esa situación. Al haber encontrado a su madre y recuperar el trono del reino, era el deber de la princesa permanecer ahí –debemos comprenderla, ella prefiere quedarse aquí a seguir con un grupo de piratas…

–¡No es verdad! –la voz de Natsuki resonó varias veces en las paredes del palacio– ella quiere seguir con nosotros, pero no se atreve –afirmaba la navegante mientras arrugaba la camiseta del espadachín con sus manos– yo no quiero que nuestra familia se separe, no ahora.

A pesar de que el deseo de Natsuki era en cierta forma egoísta, Jet lo comprendió bastante bien. Él mismo había experimentado un cambio desde que la tripulación se había formado y tampoco deseaba que Fubuki se separara de ellos, a pesar de que comprendía que debía de hacerlo.

–Ella tiene la decisión, no podemos hacer nada más –le dijo finalmente– lo mejor es que vayas a dormir, pasaremos algunas noches aquí todavía, según me dijo Blaze –ella asintió frotándose los ojos para secar las lágrimas y se retiró. El espadachín la imitó, aunque no tenía sueño, pero decidió al menos descansar un poco

**Les pido tengan paciencia con esta parte antes de que saquen sus conclusiones del asunto xD Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en espacial al review de L'Muk a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Saludos.**


	34. Plática entre Reina y espadachín

**Es la princesa. ¿Debe quedarse? ¿Debe irse? Quizás no sea ella la única que tiene algo que decir en todo este asunto. El futuro de Fubuki está cerca de definirse. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

A la mañana siguiente, Jet se apresuró para ir con la reina Yuki, pues su mente estaba muy al pendiente de un asunto especial. Al llegar con ella, preguntó si el periódico llegaba a la isla y la respuesta fue afirmativa, seguramente los guardias de la entrada ya habrían recibido algún ejemplar, aunque ella no era de leer mucho ese tipo de noticias. Antes de que Jet se dirigiera a la entrada del palacio, la monarca lo detuvo.

–Quisiera hablar con tu capitán o contigo a solas, me gustaría que fuera en la noche y viendo cómo es el chico de acero, me parece que será más adecuado que tú vayas –le dijo– te espero en mi habitación, alrededor de las diez de la noche, ¿sabes dónde está? –él respondió afirmativamente y aunque quiso saber sobre qué se trataba tal plática, ella no quiso revelárselo.

Así, el espadachín fue hacia la entrada y, efectivamente, los dos guardias ya tenían el diario en sus manos. Antes, el pirata vio el desolador paisaje del valle en el que antes se encontraba la ciudad de Palacio. Según sabía, desde ese mismo día, comenzarían los trabajos para reconstruirla. Pidió que le prestaran el periódico y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, no fue necesario que buscara demasiado, pues toda la primera plana era acerca de la batalla entre los Cuarteles Generales de Marina y el gran pirata Shirohige. Desesperadamente, Jet quiso encontrar algún indicio que le dijera el estado de Ayaka, pero eso era imposible, siendo que ella era sólo una capitana. Dejó de lado los detalles de las apariciones de Monkey D. Luffy, Marshall D. Teach o las últimas palabras de Edward Newgate, lo cual fue notado hasta que el diario llegó a las manos de Blaze, quien, emocionado precisamente por esa última parte, leyó una y otra vez la casi mágica frase: _"¡El One Piece existe!"_

Durante el día, los piratas, junto con Ran y la misma reina Yuki, ayudaron en el inicio de las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad Palacio. Las personas que antes solían vivir allí, al menos la mayoría, se hicieron presentes para apoyar también y recuperar su hogar anterior, original. Tras un largo día de trabajo, los piratas, liderados por su capitán, se fueron a dormir, pasarían tres noches más en ese lugar. Por supuesto, Jet no fue a dormir, sino a encontrarse con la reina Yuki, tal y como ella se lo había pedido.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación real y tocó sin hacer mucho escándalo. A pesar de que no se le abrió de inmediato, el espadachín esperó pacientemente, pues su agudo oído escuchaba pasos dentro de la pieza. Finalmente, cerca de un minuto después, la reina Yuki abrió e invitó a entrar al pirata. Ataviada con una bata larga y gruesa, y su cabello atado, la mujer dedicó una tenue sonrisa a su invitado, a quien pidió ponerse cómodo.

–No sé si lo imagines –dijo sentándose en la cama, mientras que él había preferido un sillón– pero quería hablar sobre Fubuki. Tu capitán es algo flojo para estar a estas horas despierto, pero tú pareces tener mucha influencia sobre él y sobre los demás miembros de la banda también. De cualquier forma, ¿qué piensan sobre Fuu? –preguntó. A pesar de que Jet demoró unos instantes en contestar, nunca dudó de la respuesta.

–Es más que nuestra amiga. Como siempre dice Natsuki, es parte de nuestra familia.

Yuki sonrió con sinceridad, contenta de que su hija hubiera conseguido esa clase de amigos, pero luego volvió a un rostro más serio –ella quiere irse con ustedes –dijo– no es que me lo haya confesado, pero lo sé. Fuu siente un gran amor por esta tierra y por su pueblo, pero también tiene sangre pirata corriendo por sus venas, y no deja de tener veinte años apenas, las aventuras la llaman. Ese amor por nuestra isla y el compromiso que siente que tiene conmigo y con el pueblo, no dejan que exprese su deseo por partir junto a ustedes.

–¿Y usted qué piensa? –la interrumpió Jet.

–Fácil, su deber como princesa es quedarse aquí, conmigo –respondió ella– sin embargo –acotó, haciendo que Jet cobrara especial atención por lo que ella iba a decir a continuación– el viaje puede hacerle mucho bien. La experiencia que adquirirá en el mar, nunca podrá tenerla si vive siempre en este lugar. Con lo que ha pasado, Fubuki será la próxima reina de esta isla. Ya es sabia, a pesar de su corta edad, pero le falta vivir mucho todavía.

–Entonces –intervino él– ¿la dejará ir?

–Sólo con dos condiciones –señaló– la primera es que prometas que no le pasará nada y que ustedes la protegerán con su vida, tal y como lo han hecho hace dos noches.

–¿Y la segunda? –preguntó Jet y puso especial atención en la posible respuesta.

–La segunda es muy sencilla –sonrió ampliamente– con que pases una noche conmigo, será suficiente – y al escuchar esto, los ojos de Jet se abrieron grandes, como muy poca gente los había visto– ¡es una broma, una broma! –rió ella escandalosamente– ¡por Dios, chico, debiste haber visto tu cara, tu expresión, eres el sueño de un timador! –seguía riendo la reina.

El pirata ahora sí estaba avergonzado, incluso se había puesto rojo de su rostro, pero tomó fuerzas para seguir con la plática –la segunda condición, ¿existe? –preguntó tratando de tomar compostura.

–Así es –respondió ella, ya habiendo desahogado su risa– la segunda condición es que sea ella quien me lo pida. Si ella no lo desea con tal convicción que se atreva a pedírmelo, no valdrá la pena que vaya con ustedes. Por supuesto, ella no debe saber que esta conversación tuvo lugar, por supuesto.

–Sí, sobre todo por la falsa segunda condición –dijo Jet enfadado, mientras la reina volvía a reír alegremente.

**El arco está por terminar. El siguiente será el último capítulo en Yuki y ahí sabremos si Fubuki se queda en sus labores con la princesa del País del Hielo, o se une a la tripulación.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia.. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	35. Adiós a Yuki

**El último capítulo dela saga de Yuki es precisamente éste. ¿Fuu se quedará en su país? ¿Saldrá al mar? Aquí se disipa tal duda. Espero les guste. ¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

De esa forma, pasaron tres noches más, y a la mañana de ese día, era entonces el día pactado para que los Piratas de Blaze partieran para seguir su viaje. El Log estaba cargado y no había ya ningún impedimento para salir al mar, aunque la banda lucía sumamente triste, sobre todo Natsuki, pues Fuu se preparaba para despedirlos. La princesa no había tenido el valor para pedir ir con ellos y también tenía un semblante triste.

Ya estaban en la costa, justo donde habían llegado. Los guardias del reino, comandados por Daisuke, saludaban con honor a los piratas, mientras que la reina les entregaba alguna ropa y comida para el viaje. Ahí también, junto a la reina Yuki, estaba Ran, atenta a la salida de los piratas, especialmente de Blaze. Uno a uno, finalmente se despidieron de Fuu, siendo la última Natsuki. A pesar de que habían acordado no presionar a la princesa para que partiera con ellos, la navegante no pudo resistir.

–¡Ven con nosotros! –la abrazó sollozando– ¡¿qué voy a hacer sin mi hermana mayor? ¿Quién nos va a hacer esos desayunos? –preguntó mirándola a los ojos– ¿quién me va a peinar y cepillar el cabello? ¿A quién voy a contar mis cosas?

–Lo siento, yo... no puedo Natsuki, perdóname –le dijo la peliazul conteniendo sus lágrimas. Jet se apresuró para tomar a Natsuki y subir al barco con ella. El tablón fue subido a la cubierta y la fragata desplegó sus velas, lista para zarpar. Fubuki sentía que su corazón se encogía conforme el viento empujaba las enormes telas. El ancla fue levantada por Blaze y el Steeler empezó a avanzar. Ése fue el detonante en la princesa.

–Esp... ¡Esperen! –gritó al fin la princesa y luego volteó a ver a su madre, armándose de valor– yo... ¡yo quiero ir con ellos!

La reina se tragó una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de esbozar, para poner más a prueba a su hija –¿de qué hablas?, Tu deber es con tu isla y conmigo, debes ayudarme a reconstruir el país.

–Yo sé, lo sé, pero... –se la acababan sus argumentos hasta que miró a sus nakamas y se le ocurrió algo– debo devolverle el favor a Blaze –dijo sonriente– él, y todos, tienen sus objetivos. Yo ya cumplí el mío, pero mi deber, como pago por haber salvado a nuestro pueblo, es ayudarles con el suyo.

–Ingeniosa, como siempre –le sonrió su madre– ¡oye, chico de acero! –gritó, agitando su brazo derecho– ¡detén el barco, que te has dejado una tripulante aquí!

De inmediato, del Steeler se vio salir volando el ancla que detuvo rápidamente la marcha del barco. Mientras Jet y Osore recogían las velas, Natsuki saltó del navío, haciéndose más grande para poder caminar por la bahía y mientras corría en dirección a la costa se hacía más pequeña hasta llegar donde estaba Fuu y derribarla con un abrazo. Blaze ordenó a sus compañeros remar de regreso a la isla, pues, por los preparativos de la princesa, seguramente tendrían que quedarse una noche más.

Y así fue. Para el atardecer, estaban de vuelta en el palacio. Fubuki tendría un despedida a solas con su madre quien le explicó algunas cosas sobre Grand Line, específicamente sobre el archipiélago Sabaody y la forma de llegar al Nuevo Mundo –hay cosas en el mar que ni siquiera te imaginas, Fubuki, y estoy segura que tus amigos tampoco están demasiado enterados de ello –le decía la reina mientras ella ponía atención– confía en tu propio sentido de justicia, no te dejes llevar por apariencias, uniformes o palabras –le contó y agregó algunas cosas más durante la noche antes de abrazarla

–Estaré bien madre, aunque siento no estar aquí ahora que nos hemos reunido de nuevo, pero sé que la isla estará bien también, Ran te ayudará mucho, ella ama este lugar, te lo aseguro.

–Confiaré en tu juicio entonces, pero por hoy, es mejor que vayas a acostarte.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? –preguntó la princesa, y su madre asintió.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, Fuu estaba lista para partir. Daisuke se ofreció para ayudarle a llevar su equipaje rumbo al barco. Era un camino largo y su cuerpo más grande y mayor resistencia, dijo él, serían más adecuados para esa tarea. Mientras tanto, con su fruta, Ran abría, en la medida de lo posible, el camino, para que fuera más fácil caminar.

–¿Puedes hacer eso? ¡Es sorprendente! –le dijo Blaze emocionado.

–Sólo un poco –respondió ella nerviosa– no debo hacerlo demasiado, para no dañar a la naturaleza.

Unas horas después, ya estaban reunidos los seis tripulantes, ya incluidos Fuu y Osore, preparados para partir. La princesa no pudo evitar llorar en silencio por despedirse de nueva cuenta de su madre, aunque con la promesa de que regresaría sin demorar demasiado tiempo, y a salvo. Por su parte, también la reina Yuki derramaba algunas lágrimas; sin embargo, la mayor admiración para Fubuki fue cuando vio acercarse a decenas de personas a la costa, pobladores de distintas partes de la isla. Todos parecían estar enterados de que la princesa partiría de nuevo y, efusivos, despedían con cariño a la jovencita, deseándole así, la mayor de las suertes. Frases de ánimo y de verdadero amor por la jovencita salían de las voces de todas aquellas gentes y llegaban hasta los oídos de la princesa, inflamando su corazón, haciéndole sonreír con verdadera felicidad. Ella se recargó en la barandilla de la fragata y agitó sus manos, despidiéndose de su pueblo.

–Esto es obra tuya, ¿verdad Daisuke? –cuestionó la reina a su guardia.

–Aunque ustedes digan que no les gustan las despedidas, no tiene nada de malo que ella se sepa querida por su pueblo. Además, así tendrá más ganas de volver.

De esa forma, la Princesa del País del Hielo se unió definitivamente a los piratas de Blaze, no sólo como su cocinera e inventora, sino como parte de una verdadera familia de altamar.

**Ha sido una saga bastante larga, y llega a su fin. La aventura continuará con un arco algo más corto, aunque, espero, igual de intenso. Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial al review de Ofidus a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Saludos.**


	36. Recompensa

**Antes de entrar de lleno en el siguiente arco, en este capítulo "descansaremos" un poco y veremos, aunque sea un poco, a Ayaka ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Tras unas horas de navegar siguiendo el Log Pose de Natsuki, por aguas ya no tan tranquilas, pero al mismo tiempo no demasiado agitadas, el Steeler ya se había alejado del clima frío de Yuki y el sol volvía a pegar con fuerza en la cubierta de la fragata. La navegante se veía feliz, puesto que ella prefería los climas cálidos, sobre todo por su hábito de estar con poca ropa, más que nada por comodidad. Fubuki por su parte se entretenía en la cocina organizando ese espacio que prácticamente le pertenecía. Como de costumbre, Blaze dormía, a pesar de que no era de noche todavía, mientras que Osore contaba sus aventuras amorosas a Shinta. Jet estaba algo cerca y no aprobaba mucho que el médico pudiera convertir al pequeño tirador en un adicto a las mujeres como lo era él, pero el chiquillo no parecía estar muy cómodo con la compañía del espadachín desde que habían viajado juntos con la reina Yuki por el bosque de la isla del mismo nombre.

Un ave del periódico se acercó al barco y Natsuki le llamó para comprar un ejemplar. La navegante sabía que a su capitán le gustaba estar bastante informado. El ave sólo tenía ya uno de los diarios, pues era tarde y en cuanto recibió la moneda, se fue volando a toda velocidad dejando caer las hojas en las manos de la chica, quien lo abrió para ojearlo un poco. Notó entonces, que unas hojas se habían deslizado por entre las páginas. Se agachó a recogerlas y se dio cuenta de que eran carteles de recompensa. En sus ojos cafés se reflejaban las figuras de crueles y despiadados piratas quienes en su rostro mostraban una sed de sangre inconfundible. Justo cuando terminaban los carteles, que eran alrededor de quince, la navegante miró con atención uno y no sabía si su vista la estaba engañando.

Bastante lejos de ahí, la capitana Ayaka sostenía exactamente el mismo cartel y lo miraba con igual o más atención que Natsuki. La rubia había completado sus preparativos para darse unos días de vacaciones y estaba por dejar el destruido Marineford cuando vio aquella hoja. Llamó entonces a su joven asistente Hanako.

–Esta recompensa... –le enseñó el cartel– ¿acaso tú le dijiste de este pirata a alguien de alto rango?

–No, capitana –respondió la chiquilla con seriedad– quien se los comunicó fue la capitana Hollie, el comandante Brandnew sólo me preguntó cómo lucía ese sujeto, y se lo dije.

–Perfecto –exclamó Ayaka con sarcasmo– ahora no podré subir de rango en mucho tiempo, habiéndoseme escapado un pirata al que ahora le han puesto recompensa. ¿Cómo se le ocurre a Hollie soltar la lengua de esa manera?

–Solté la lengua, porque cuando lo capturamos lo reporté a los Cuarteles inmediatamente. No contaba con que se te iba a escapar –detrás de ella arribó una joven de una edad muy similar a la suya. Era pelirroja con cabello hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y un vestido corto, blanco con azul, por debajo de su capa de oficial– en serio que no sé cómo es que un simple pirata puedo huir del barco de la "señorita perfección".

–Síguete burlando –rió Ayaka– fue un error que no volverá a repetirse –se puso frente a ella y ambas se dieron un abrazo– me da gusto saber que has salido bien librada de todo esto.

–Lo mismo digo. No me gustaría que mi compañera de la academia muriera tan joven, ¿qué sería de nuestra promesa entonces?

–Ahora da igual –le dijo Ayaka– con esto demoraré mucho en subir rangos.

–Yo te esperaré –le respondió Hollie, guiñándole el ojo izquierdo– cuando sea una Vicealmirante, te prometo que no escalaré hasta que las dos podamos ser Almirantes juntas –sonrió ampliamente la chica– ahora debo irme. El Contraalmirante Yoichi me ha recomendado para estar un tiempo en el G-12, sólo serán unos meses, pero me ayudará. Te deseo suerte.

–¿El G-12? No pierdes tiempo, aunque dicen que Yoichi es bastante duro, ten cuidado.

–Lo soportaré, no te preocupes –respondió la pelirroja– además haría lo que fuera por cumplir mi sueño, bueno, quiero decir, nuestro sueño, y éste es un paso importante.

Hollie se despidió sonriente, como siempre era su rostro y desapareció con rumbo a uno de los muelles. Lo único que no entendía Ayaka, mientras miraba el cartel de recompensa nuevamente, era el apodo que había recibido el pirata: "Leather Rebel". Hanako explicó que al describirlo, tal vez hizo un énfasis innecesario en la chaqueta de piel que el criminal llevaba puesta y probablemente se pensó que sería una forma de identificarlo. La capitana quiso olvidarse del asunto y, junto a su subordinada, se apresuró para finalmente salir del lugar, aunque antes se ruborizó un poco.

Natsuki seguía viendo con atención el cartel mientras que Jet caminaba hacia la proa y advirtió a la navegante. Preguntó por el papel y la chica se lo enseñó un poco estupefacta. El espadachín lo tomó con ambas manos y lo vio igual de perplejo que su amiga.

–¿Soy... yo? –se preguntó. La imagen del cartel mostraba a Jet cuando éste estaba peleando, aunque no era del todo clara y sólo se veía un perfil borroso, pero se alcanzaba a notar lo suficiente como para saber que se trataba del espadachín. Al parecer, había sido tomada cuando éste peleaba con Takeshi, en Criolla. La cantidad que aparecía era de 37 millones de berries por su cabeza.

Pasados los minutos, ya todos los miembros de la banda, incluido Blaze, miraban una y otra vez el cartel. Osore felicitaba al espadachín, mientras que Fubuki lo veía algo peligroso. El capitán no podía estar menos que indignado.

–¡¿Cómo es posible que él tenga ya una recompensa, antes que yo, que soy su capitán?

–Es posible que sea porque él es el único que realmente se ha visto de frente contra los marines. Incluso destruyó parte de un barco– le dijo Fuu, recordando aquella ocasión en que Jet les había salvado. El capitán regresó a su camarote un poco enfadado, aunque su primero de abordo aseguró que el enojo se le pasaría pronto. Él mismo no sabía muy bien cómo tomar el asunto aunque no evitó sentirse algo halagado y a la vez preguntarse si Ayaka habría tenido algo que ver con esto.

**Vamos con el extra número 4, que ya hacían falta:**

Shinta se escabullía por el oscuro pasillo de los camarotes del Steeler, rumbo a la puerta que daba a la popa, cerca del camarote principal del capitán, al lado contrario de donde se encontraban la cocina y el pequeño comedor. En sus manos, el tirador tenía algo hecho de tela, aunque lo apretaba sin dejar escaparlo. Con nerviosismo, el chiquillo abrió la puerta que rechinó un poco, pero finalmente logró salir. La brisa del mar estaba tranquila, lo que podía significar que estaban cerca de una isla, aunque no se iban a acercar en ese momento por ser de noche.

El tirador volteó a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, donde vio a su más nuevo compañero, el médico, Osore, quien estaba sentado en la cubierta, recargado en uno de los escalones que llevaban al camarote principal del capitán. Shinta se acercó lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran hablar en voz baja y escucharse sin problemas.

–¿La tienes? –preguntó Osore casi susurrando.

–Sí, aquí está –le dijo Shinta, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

–Extiéndela, para verla –le dijo sonriendo el peliazul. Así lo hizo Shinta quien abrió sus manos para dar a conocer que llevaba una pequeña pantaleta de color rosado, evidentemente propiedad de Natsuki– justo lo que esperaba, aunque pensé que utilizaría algo más pequeño –Osore casi arrebató la prenda para contemplarla más de cerca todavía.

–¿Qué tiene de especial tener la ropa interior de una chica? –Shinta no entendía muy bien el objetivo de su empresa– si tú has dicho que has estado con muchas chicas.

–Mi joven e inexperto Shinta. Cuando crezcas sabrás que, primero, nunca hay suficientes chicas, y segundo, las pantaletas de una chica que se resiste a tus avances, son un buen trofeo –aseguró el médico– ¡por favor! Yo haría lo que fuera por estar en tu posición y poder ver a esa lindura en ropa interior todas las noches.

Aunque ciertamente Shinta sabía que Natsuki era una joven bella, no comprendía la vehemencia con la que Osore admiraba, principalmente el cuerpo de la navegante e incluso vio con extrañeza cómo el médico olía la prenda íntima femenina.

–Para que te explique esto, es mejor que nos vayamos del otro lado –le dijo Osore– no me preocuparía por Blaze, pero si seguimos platicando aquí, Jet podría despertarse –y así los dos caminaron hacia la proa donde, supuestamente, deberían estar más solos; sin embargo, pararon en seco al ver que la lámpara de la cocina estaba encendida. Iban a retirarse, cuando se quedaron petrificados al ver que Fuu salía de su habitual lugar y apagaba la luz. El médico escondió de inmediato la pantaleta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Si hubiera sido Jet o Natsuki, probablemente no habría habido tanto problema, pero Fubuki seguramente iba a querer saber lo que estaban haciendo allí, y no demoró mucho en preguntar. Ni Osore ni Shinta articularon palabras congruentes al estar nerviosos, por, de hecho, ser culpables de una pequeña travesura.

–No estarán haciendo algo malo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Fuu más en broma que seriamente, pero esto puso más nerviosos todavía a sus dos compañeros– ¿no me dirán lo que están haciendo tan tarde? Vamos, vamos, díganme, ¿sí?

–Yo sólo... –por fin se animó Osore a hablar– tú sabes, mi querida princesa, que un chico llega a la edad donde hay que explicarle ciertas, "cosas" – le dijo, fingiendo lo mejor posible. Fuu entonces comprendió que no debía meterse en esos asuntos y mejor se retiró a dormir.

–Me parece bien –dijo– sólo no le enseñes cosas malas a Shinta, ¿de acuerdo?

–¿Me crees capaz de eso, princesa? –preguntó Osore falsamente.

–Bueno –sonrió la chica retirándose– teniendo una pantaleta en las manos, no me das otra forma de pensar. Por cierto, si es mía, les va a pesar a los dos –amenazó, y los dejó con un palmo de narices a ambos.

**Ahora se puede decir qeu son verdaderos piratas, con una recompensa y todo. Y esto cobrará importancia en el próximo arco, ya lo verán.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus y L'Muk a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	37. Isla Kaprico

**Llegamos finalmente a la siguiente isla. Aún no entraremos de lleno al siguiente arco, pero es el comienzo, tengan paciencia. ¡Dejen reviews por favor!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

La mañana siguiente era apacible en el Steeler. Los piratas no lo esperaban, pero, al parecer, el viaje hacia la siguiente isla no demoraría mucho, el mar estaba tranquilo y el clima estabilizado en un calor tropical, por lo que seguramente estaban ya muy cerca de su siguiente destino. Natsuki dirigía a sus compañeros rumbo a la dirección que el Log Pose le indicaba y todo parecía salir de buena forma. Incluso Blaze, tal y como Jet lo había predicho, no estaba ya enfadado por el asunto de la recompensa y aseguraba que cuando él mismo consiguiera una, sería tan grande que todos se asombrarían.

Pero había otra cosa que preocupaba al capitán. Según había visto en los periódicos, la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Sólo la actuación prácticamente estelar del mismo Monkey D. Luffy en la guerra de Marineford daba señales de que la banda estaba con vida. Era por ello que a Blaze le gustaba estar informado, para escuchar cualquier noticia sobre aquella tripulación a la que quería alcanzar.

De acuerdo a las estimaciones de Natsuki, quien para navegar si era bastante hábil, era posible que llegaran a la isla hasta la noche. Blaze dictaminó que la prisa no era algo que los invadiera y avanzarían lentos, pero seguros, para arribar hasta las primeras horas de la mañana siguiente. Al escuchar eso, Jet fue hacia donde Shinta platicaba con Osore. El tirador deseó que su compañero espadachín pasara de largo, pero en vez de eso, lo tomó de su camiseta y se lo llevó consigo ante la sorpresa del médico, quien prefirió no decir nada, aunque le quedó la duda.

La que sí replicó fue Fuu, al ver el modo en que Shinta era prácticamente arrastrado hacia el interior de la cocina.

–¿Qué le haces? ¿Por qué lo tratas así?

–No le estoy haciendo nada malo –respondió Jet– él se cree un hombre y sin embargo tiembla de miedo cada vez que me ve.

–Tal vez porque lo tratas de esa forma –dijo la princesa sin que Shinta hiciera alguna exclamación.

–Me teme desde que, en el bosque de tu isla, maté a alguien frente a sus ojos –explicó antes de mirar al tirador– pensé que ese asunto había quedado zanjado, pero veo que no.

–No puedes culparlo por eso –le defendió la peliazul– tal vez sea natural para ti, pero matar a alguien no es algo rutinario para todos.

–Ése no es el asunto. No importa si es natural o no, ¿crees que yo mate por placer? Como te dije Shinta, lo ideal es que nadie tuviera que hacerlo, pero si no actúo en ese momento, el que estaría muerto, serías tú –le señaló. El tirador no sabía qué decir. Su objetivo siempre había sido hacerse más fuerte, pero el rostro bañado en sangre de su compañero, era muy similar al de aquellos que habían asesinado a sus padres. No iba a decirlo de cualquier forma, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de temor. Justo iba a decir algo cuando Fubuki se le adelantó.

–Él tiene trece años, le llevas ocho, le tomará tiempo acostumbrarse, sé paciente

–Si lo defiendes así, jamás va a crecer –replicó el espadachín, pero pensó un poco antes de seguir– pero si tú lo dices, lo creeré. De cualquier forma –dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla– yo no dejaré de protegerlos, ni a ti Shinta, aunque me temas –y salió de ahí, dejando a Fuu con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Ves que no es malo? –le acarició ella la cabeza de forma maternal.

–Sé que no es malo –habló finalmente Shinta– me esforzaré. Él tiene razón, si quiero ser un hombre, debo ser diferente.

–Debes ver más allá de las cosas –intervino Fuu, sonriendo ampliamente– yo crecí en un palacio, no debe ser fácil crecer entre un montón de raros piratas. Ahora sal, que debo limpiar la mesa, sólo no dejes que Osore te haga una mala influencia.

Natsuki observaba el horizonte con su capitán como si esperaran ver algo más que sólo mar y cielo. El capitán tenía sueño, pero en ocasiones le gustaba platicar con sus tripulantes para variar. Él pensaba que si no lo hacía, ellos creerían que era un vago. Por supuesto, no disimulaba demasiado bien.

Natsuki preguntó lo que harían al llegar a la isla, pues necesitaba algo de ropa. Luego de algunos ruegos más, Blaze finalmente le dio algunos berries, aunque le pidió que esta vez sí buscara ropa seriamente y no sólo trajes de baño. El capitán tenía en mente tomar un descanso y pasarla bien.

De esa forma, la tripulación bajaba su ímpetu y adrenalina por la aventura una vez concluido el asunto de la isla de Yuki, ignorando que en el océano de Grand Line, ni siquiera hay que perseguir a los problemas, sino que éstos llegan hacia ti.

Esa noche fue una de las más tranquilas que habían tenido durante todo el viaje. Todos durmieron plácidamente, inclusive Jet, a pesar de que, como siempre, fue el último en hacerlo. De cualquier forma, fue un despertar satisfactorio para todos, el sol brillaba e inundaba la cubierta con luz y calor que ensanchaban los corazones de los piratas, sobre todo porque Osore había avistado la siguiente isla.

–Mi madre me dijo que su nombre es Kaprico y que no debería haber mucha vigilancia, por lo que estaremos bien –sonrió Fuu mientras servía el desayuno a sus compañeros, optimistas y contentos como pocas veces. Tras comer sus alimentos, los piratas se apresuraron a bajar las velas y dirigirse lo más rápido posible hacia la isla.

Tras cerca de una hora de camino, finalmente pudieron anclar en una bahía de la isla. Bajaron en su totalidad y subieron por una costa empedrada que estaba al pie de la movida ciudad de esta pequeña isla. Gente iba y venía por los establecimientos. Bares, tiendas, carpinterías, herrerías, armerías y muchos otros negocios tenían bastante vida y los piratas no sabían por dónde empezar. Fubuki sugirió que lo principal era preguntar el tiempo que tardaría en cargar el Log Pose y con ello en mente, el grupo se dirigió hacia uno de los bares.

El lugar era grande. Más que un bar parecía un desayunador. En las mesas habían varios clientes: tres en una, dos en otras, un grupo de cinco en una más, y en la mesa del rincón, una persona solitaria. Había luz suficiente como para que el negocio pareciera amigable y los piratas se acercaron a la barra, donde un hombre gordo, moreno y con un bigote ensortijado los veía ir hacia él al tiempo que limpiaba un tarro con un trapo húmedo.

–Buenos días, viejo –le saludó Blaze amistosamente, hablando en representación de su banda.

–¿Qué te sirvo, "viejo"? –le respondió el hombre con algo de sarcasmo, pero sin enfadarse.

–Bueno, dame un poco de whisky, y si no me equivoco, algo de ron para mi amigo que está a mi derecha, crema de whisky para la señorita a mi izquierda –se refirió a Jet y Fuu– vino para la otra señorita y agua para el chico. Osore, lo siento –le dijo a su más nuevo tripulante– pero no sé todavía cuáles son tus gustos en bebidas.

–Yo cerveza, por supuesto –le pidió sonriendo, sorprendido de que el capitán supiera ese detalle de todos sus compañeros, a excepción de él por el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Tras beber el primer sorbo de vino, Natsuki no perdió el tiempo en preguntar acerca del Log y cuánto tiempo debían esperar en la isla para seguir su viaje.

–Usualmente son dos días, pequeña –le respondió– así que tendrán que pasar una noche aquí, pero no creo que les incomode mucho eso.

–¿Qué quiere decir con "usualmente"? –preguntó Fuu– ¿el Log no siempre se carga en el mismo tiempo?

–La cuestión no es ésa exactamente. Cuando su Log se cargue, ustedes se dirigirán a la isla Zarza, muy similar a ésta, aunque sin tantos negocios y más viviendas. Aunque –hizo una pausa para ponerse más serio– hay una posibilidad, muy baja, de una entre diez mil dicen, que el Log se cargue este mismo día, posiblemente por la noche.

–Lo dice como si fuera algo malo –replicó Osore quien ya se había terminado su cerveza.

–El asunto es que si eso sucede, no irán a Zarza, sino al G-12, una base marine –y cuando escucharon eso, el silencio reinó en la banda pirata– pero no se preocupen, que, como les dije, la probabilidad es demasiado baja y seguro que no les sucederá.

Tras intercambiar algunas palabras más sobre el asunto y terminar sus tragos, los piratas pagaron y salieron del lugar, mirando por un momento si el barco estaba bien y luego internándose en las calles de la ciudad. Dentro del bar, la figura solitaria se levantó y se dirigía también hacia la salida.

–No pierdes las esperanzas, ¿verdad? –le dijo sonriendo el encargado mientras pasaba un trapo por la barra. No recibió respuesta, pues aquel cliente siguió caminando y salió de ahí, buscando el camino que había seguido la tripulación.

**¿Qué les espera a los piratas en esta isla? Tal vez no sean cosas tan malas como parecen, ¿o sí? Pues ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial al review de Ofidus a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Saludos.**


	38. Makoto

**Empezamos con el argumento ya del arco. Conoceremos a un personaje nuevo el cual espero que les agrade. Esto apenas comienza, el arco está lejos de ser tranquilo como este capítulo. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

En grupo, sin separarse, Blaze y sus compañeros caminaban por una empedrada calle repleta de gente. Las chicas se detenían un momento a ver algunos aparadores y convenían que, de regreso, comprarían algunas cosas a las que le habían puesto el ojo. Osore miraba con atención a su alrededor, sobre todo a las mujeres que había por ahí y pensaba que la noche sería bastante entretenida, mientras que Blaze y Shinta se sorprendían con la altitud de algunos edificios que había allí. El único que no estaba entusiasmado era Jet, para quien pasear por un pueblo lleno de personas, no representaba gran diversión.

Pasadas unas horas de haber deambulado por algunas calles de la ciudad, tocaba regresar para comer algo. Blaze tenía además la idea de cambiar algo del oro que tenía por berries, aunque todavía no encontraba un lugar para hacerlo. Cuando Fuu y el mismo Blaze comentaban en qué lugar sería adecuado comer, Jet llevó su mano izquierda a su katana, preparando la derecha para sacarla de su funda.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Fuu, viendo la mirada que el espadachín tenía siempre que se encontraba en batalla.

–Que estoy harto de que nos estén siguiendo –dijo, y sacando con velocidad su arma, la dirigió hacia atrás de ellos, cerca de un callejón, aunque con el filo invertido. Parecía que iba a golpear a una persona, pero ésta se desvaneció, haciendo que el espadachín fallara finalmente.

La figura apareció frente a la banda. Se trataba del mismo comensal solitario que se encontraba en el bar. Llevaba una capucha que no sólo no dejaba ver el rostro, con claridad, sino que también cubría hasta el suelo el cuerpo. Osore intentó atacar, pero también fue esquivado. La multitud comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación, y mientras algunos corrían, otros con interés seguían el acontecimiento.

Blaze fue el siguiente, pero tampoco pudo golpear al extraño y, a cambio, recibió un fuerte golpe con la palma abierta en el rostro, que lo envió a volar y a chocar contra un barril que estaba en una banqueta, haciéndolo añicos; su atacante se quejó también.

–¿A qué diablos golpeé? –se preguntó, con una voz que no era muy grave como lo hacía parecer con una mirada a su apariencia por encima la extraña capa que llevaba. La siguiente en atacar fue Fuu, quien lanzó un proyectil totalmente cuadrado. Su rival simplemente utilizó su mano izquierda para golpearlo con al intención de enviarlo lejos, pero en cuanto lo tocó, el cuadrado estalló, liberando un polvo rojo que hizo toser al atacante.

Osore era el más cercano y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un golpe de abajo hacia arriba. La intuición del extraño hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás y el ataque no le hizo daño, pero sí le quitó la capucha, lo que reveló su identidad. El peliazul se levantó para asestar un golpe pero se detuvo al ver a su rival, o más bien ver los pechos de ella.

–Eres una chica...

–¿Y te diste cuenta tú solo? –le dijo ella con sarcasmo. La chica en cuestión, tenía la piel morena, con un cabello verde oscuro muy corto, tanto que de lejos fácilmente podría ser confundida con un hombre, tal vez Shinta lo tenía más abundante. Era muy delgada, pero sus brazos lucían ejercitados, definidos, aunque no era musculosa, pero se podía ver que poseía buenas capacidades físicas. Vestía una blusa de tirantes blanca que llegaba hasta su ombligo, dejando ver un vientre con abdominales más esculpidos que los de algunos hombres, y abajo usaba unos pants verdes que cubrían hasta sus zapatos deportivos. Finalmente, sus puños estaban vendados desde parte del antebrazo; se seguía frotando la mano derecha.

–¿De qué eres tú? –preguntó a un Blaze que se incorporaba.

–Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros –le dijo Jet apretando su katana en su mano derecha– ¿por qué nos estabas siguiendo?

–Oye, tú fuiste quien me atacó como un maniático –respondió enfadada, pero al ver que no tenía muchas opciones, se relajó– está bien, los estaba siguiendo, pero no iba a hacerles daño, ni atacarlos como psicópata –miró de reojo a Jet– sólo quería saber si su Log se cargaba hoy.

–Y eso, ¿por qué? –le preguntó Blaze.

–Bueno, no es prudente que se los diga, a menos de que el Log se cargue hoy a más tardar en la noche. Mientras tanto –pidió– déjenme estar con ustedes, les enseñaré los mejores lugares de por aquí.

La banda se reunió para discutirlo. Como siempre, el más precavido era Jet, quien no estaba de acuerdo con la petición de la joven, igualmente Shinta se puso de su lado, argumentando que era demasiado sospechosa. Al mismo tiempo, Natsuki y Fuu no vieron con malos ojos que la chica los acompañara y Osore estuvo de acuerdo con ellas. De esta forma, la decisión era de Blaze, quien lo pensó un momento, no demasiado y externó su elección.

–Está bien, que vaya con nosotros. Y así sabré cómo es que golpeas tan duro –le dijo, y ella sonrió con satisfacción, pero sin que sus ojos denotaran malicia, al menos no a la vista simple.

–Mi nombre es _Makoto_, y, como han podido ver, soy bastante fuerte.

–Además de sospechosa, presumida... –suspiraba enfadado Jet, quien iría todo el camino cuidando desde atrás a la joven. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Makoto les enseñara las mejores tiendas de ropa a Natsuki y a Fuu. Ella no era mucho de comprar ni de arreglarse, pero le agradaba ver a las chicas divertirse.

Makoto no tenía un cuerpo parecido al de Fubuki o al de Natsuki, era mucho menos voluminosa. Su cuerpo trabajado y definido no opacaba una figura femenina y atractiva, pero no tenía tantas curvas como las chicas piratas, además de que no estaba vestida de forma muy mujeril.

–¿Qué ganamos con dejarla estar con nosotros? –preguntaba Jet a su capitán mientras ambos se sentaban en la banqueta.

–Mira a las chicas, están contentas –sonreía el chico de acero– ésta es una isla donde no debíamos de pasar ningún problema y así pienso que siga, es un descanso por todo lo que hemos pasado desde que entramos a Grand Line –aseguró, aunque el espadachín estaba muy inseguro con respecto a Makoto.

El día pasó sin novedad y sin que las sospechas de Jet fueran efectivas; la noche parecía ahuyentar a la mayoría de la gente que por el día colmaba la ciudad, pero otras llegaban a disfrutar de aquellos lugares que sólo abrían cuando la luz de sol se agotaba. Los piratas estaban regresando ya, junto a Makoto, a la playa. Jet y Shinta, en turnos, habían ido a revisar el barco en algunas ocasiones y todo parecía estar bien, sin ningún signo de robo.

–Hacía mucho que no me divertía tanto –les dijo Makoto a Natsuki y Fuu con quienes caminaba abrazada; sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de algo, mirando la Log Pose en la muñeca de la navegante– no ha cambiado, ¿verdad? –Natsuki la miró y negó con su cabeza– ¡está bien! –dijo Makoto con rostro optimista– de cualquier forma, es muy raro que el Log marque hacia donde quiero, en dos años no ha pasado... ¡pero me he divertido mucho! –dijo y se alejó corriendo, despidiéndose a lo lejos.

–¡Espera! –le gritó Natsuki– ¿no quieres quedarte con nosotros esta noche?

–No se preocupen, sé cuidarme sola –afirmó y se perdió entre las calles.

–El barco no es caridad, apenas la conocemos de unas horas y tú la quieres ya de compañera –Jet le dijo un poco enfadado.

–Ella... –dijo la navegante entristeciendo de pronto– estaba llorando.

Los piratas enmudecieron al escuchar lo que Natsuki había dicho, pero no podían hacer mucho. La noche ya había caído totalmente y era momento de ir a dormir. Unos pequeños fulgores de las luces de las calles cercanas iluminaban un poco para que los tripulantes pudieran llegar al barco sin dificultad. Fuu –no antes que Blaze, por supuesto– fue la primera en ir a dormir pues estaba algo cansada, y así siguieron sus compañeros, siendo la última la navegante. Entró a su habitación y encontró a Shinta ya dormido, pues éste apenas había puesto la cabeza en su almohada y había caído en el sueño. La joven se quitó la ropa exterior y se arropó para tratar de dormir, pero era incapaz de hacerlo, se sentía incómoda.

Tras dar varias vueltas por su cama en espacio de más de una hora, sus ojos se perdieron mientras pensaba y hasta que reaccionó no puso verdadera atención a su muñeca que tenía la Log Pose, la cual había olvidado quitarse. Pronto se dio cuenta de algo extraño y se vistió con rapidez para salir de su habitación. Pensó por un segundo y salió entonces de los camarotes para ir hacia la puerta de la cabina de Jet. Dudó un momento, pero luego tocó la puerta, la cual fue abierta algunos segundos después.

–¿No te desperté? –preguntó ella apenada.

–Está bien, sabes que no duermo mucho, ¿qué sucede?

–El Log –le señaló– cambió, acaba de hacerlo –el espadachín no supo qué decir. Sabía lo que había escuchado pero no sabía qué era tan urgente– hay que avisarle a Makoto.

–¿Y eso por qué se te ocurre?

–Porque ella nos buscaba por esto mismo, por si cambiaba el Log por la noche, y así pasó –respondió un poco en voz baja, como temiendo lo que Jet pudiera responderle.

–Tú quieres ayudar a cualquier persona que encontramos y este mar no está repleto de personas buenas. Además el Log pudo haberse cargado rumbo a Zarza y no hacia el G-12. Sigo sin entender por qué ella quería ir hacia allí, es muy sospechoso –y mientras Jet hablaba veía como la joven se ponía cada vez más triste– no me pongas esa mirada Natsuki, por favor, odio esos ojos... –y finalmente cedió– ¡como quieras! Pero vámonos antes de que me arrepienta –cerró la puerta y ni un minuto después salió ya con su acostumbrada chaqueta y sus jeans, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de su katana.

**No sé qué sería de esta banda sin Natsuki. La navegante posiblemente tenga un sexto sentido bastante desarrollado, y ahora esto será clave para que la aventura prosiga. Es tiempo de regresar al pueblo y buscar a Makoto.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial los reviews de Ofidus y A jSunny a quienes he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	39. Kung Fu

**¿Quién es Makoto? ¿Por qué el G-12? Esto comenzaremos a descubrirlo en este capítulo, aunque no terminaremos sino hasta el siguiente. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Ambos se internaron en la ciudad, pero no sabían por dónde buscar. Recorrían calle tras calle, preguntando a algunos de los transeúntes pero nadie atinaba a darles razón de Makoto. Jet se dio cuenta de que la ciudad era una de día y otra de noche. Mientras la alegría podía respirarse cuando la luz de sol iluminaba aquellos negocios de ropa, comida y accesorios, por la noche, la perdición de sucios bares, y la imagen de burdeles con sus mujeres saliendo y entrando para buscar clientes, daban incluso un mal olor del que el espadachín se quería alejar, o por lo menos cuidar a la navegante. Ella no era tan tonta de cualquier forma, por algo lo había elegido a él para acompañarla, pues intuía que el lugar podría no ser tan seguro a esas horas.

El dúo decidió dejar esa parte de la ciudad e ir hacia una zona que durante la tarde no habían visitado. Se encontraba más alejada de la costa y no había ya más comercios, sino viviendas y tal vez algunas posadas además de salones de fiestas. Era demasiado tarde como para preguntar en alguna casa y no habían obtenido ninguna información con las personas que todavía estaban por las calles. Pasaron más de dos horas y los piratas estaban por rendirse cuando vieron un rostro conocido saliendo de una de las posadas.

Pero no se trataba de Makoto, sino de Osore quien se despedía con excesivo cariño de un par de chicas, una de las cuales estaba apenas en ropa interior. Tras salir sonriente del lugar, el médico se percató de la presencia de sus compañeros y, sorprendido, fue a saludarlos.

–¡Repugnante! –le dijo Natsuki antes de que él la abrazara.

–Tranquila mi pequeña –le dijo Osore– ellas son turistas que han venido a esta isla de visita, sólo estaba pasando un buen rato, no es que se dediquen a esto ni nada por el estilo.

–Déjense de cosas –les interrumpió Jet– lo mejor es que volvamos al barco, parece obvio que no la vamos a encontrar –dijo y luego explicaron brevemente lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar. Osore volvió hacia la posada de donde había salido y buscó a una de las chicas con las que había estado a la cual preguntó por Makoto. Ni ella ni su amiga sabían algo, pero la encargada del lugar sí. Según ella, la joven a veces era vista cerca de una iglesia que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Natsuki olvidó de inmediato el enfado con Osore y el ahora trío de piratas fue hacia la dirección del templo.

Demoraron tal vez veinte minutos en llegar a una plaza, repleta de árboles. Frente a la misma, había, en una de sus caras, viviendas; en otra algo parecido a una biblioteca; en la siguiente más una especie de alcaldía o edificio legal. En la última, que era la que quedaba del otro lado de donde estaban los piratas, estaba el templo. El trío se acercó poco a poco, cruzó la plaza y al llegar al frente de la iglesia, vio a una figura que estaba sentada en la escalinata. Se trataba de Makoto quien, al verlos, entró rápidamente al templo.

La iglesia era sencilla, con piedra tallada de un color rojo que a la tenue luz que había en la plaza, podría parecer rosa, con dos torres al frente y una cúpula atrás. Los piratas intentaron abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba cerrada desde dentro con algún seguro. No pasó ni un minuto cuando se escucharon voces dentro de la iglesia y entonces la puerta se abrió, pero quien estaba ahí no era Makoto, sino otra joven. Tenía una túnica blanca con una franja negra al frente, que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Ella tenía una tez muy blanca, con cabello rubio muy largo, lacio y ojos verdes. Al verlos, ella les hizo una reverencia y les sonrió con calma.

–¿Así que conocieron a Makoto, verdad? –volteó a ver hacia adentro, dándose cuenta de que ya nadie estaba ahí, pues Makoto ya se había marchado hacia algún cuarto más dentro del templo. La joven, quien era una religiosa, invitó a pasar al interior de la iglesia, que era muy sencilla y con pocos adornos lujosos– mi nombre es Tara, siento la vestimenta, pero estaba impreparada para recibir visitas, apenas pude ponerme esto –les dijo antes de sentarse junto a ellos– cuando Makoto llora y se enfada, es difícil hablar con ella, es su carácter, perdónenla por eso.

–¿Por qué ella quiere ir al G-12? –preguntó Jet– ¿y por qué ella quiere que vayamos también?

–Ella quiere que vayan porque simplemente no tiene otra forma de llegar a ese lugar –respondió la segunda pregunta– la historia de por qué quiere ir hacia allá, es mucho más larga de contar –y con esas palabras, Tara empezó a relatar el pasado de Makoto.

Makoto había nacido hacía 19 años en una isla del West Blue. Al hacerlo, su madre había muerto y desde el primer momento de su vida, ya sólo tenía a su padre. De cualquier forma, al crecer, no fue un gran problema para ella, pues su padre, Hideyoshi, le proporcionaba cualquier cosa que necesitara, entre ello, amor y cariño.

Hideyoshi era un trabajador de la construcción. Es decir, se ganaba la vida ayudando en construcciones de viviendas, edificios. Debido a esto, continuamente cambiaban de lugar en donde vivían. Makoto, a sus cinco años de edad, conocía ya más de 20 islas del West Blue, pero lo que no conocía era un solo amigo.

Poco tiempo después de que la pequeña cumpliera cinco años, Hideyoshi pudo conseguir un trabajo lo suficientemente largo como para quedarse en una isla más de un año. Tendría que ayudar en una construcción de un edificio bastante grande y se tardarían mucho tiempo.

Paseando por esa isla, de nombre Yulia, Makoto vio a un pequeño aproximadamente de su edad, tal vez algo más grande, que tenía una vestimenta algo extraña, de una tela parecida a la seda y con estampados vistosos, unas mangas amplias que apenas dejaban ver los dedos de sus manos. Makoto lo vio y quiso acercarse a él, pero el chiquillo corrió, alejándose de ella y del lugar. La pequeña no se rindió y su curiosidad pudo más para seguirlo y encontrar un lugar que nunca había visto. Era un edificio no muy alto, pero sí muy ancho, con acabados de une estilo parecido al chino. Se acercó a la puerta, subió cuatro escalones de madera y se asomó por la entrada. Dentro vio a varios niños, incluidos al que había seguido, adoptando posiciones extrañas de artes marciales. A sus ojos, muchos de ellos parecían animales, en lugar de humanos, por la forma en que se movían.

Estaba tan entretenida viendo ese raro espectáculo, que no sintió que alguien estaba atrás de ella. De pronto, una mano blanca, arrugada, pero firme, tomó su hombro, asustándola.

–¿Así que tenemos una pequeña espía? –dijo él, con seriedad, lo que asustó todavía más a Makoto, quien no supo qué responder; sin embargo, al voltear a ver a esa persona, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo. Era un anciano, sin cabello ni bigote, pero si una barba blanca un poco larga– ¿o será que has venido a aprender?

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Makoto, refiriéndose al arte marcial, pero pronto fue reprendida.

–¿Vienes a este lugar, espías por la puerta, y antes de decir tu nombre, como debe ser, haces preguntas? –le dijo poniendo cara seria y abriendo sus ojos que eran algo rasgados.

–Soy Makoto –respondió ella con rapidez.

–Y yo soy el maestro Xiang Fei, ahora entremos –casi le ordenó, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Makoto ya estuviera practicando dentro de ese "dojo", y al regresar a donde estaba la construcción, contó a su padre lo sucedido, mientras él apenas terminaba sus labores.

El carácter de Hideyoshi contrastaba con su apariencia. Mientras él era un hombre enorme, de gran altura, con brazos como robles y un rostro duro y recio, en realidad era la persona más amable que se pudiera conocer y le pareció interesante lo que su hija le contaba, así que al siguiente día, salió temprano junto con ella para saber de qué se trataba ese lugar y le pareció muy curioso ver a su pequeña adoptando esas poses tan extrañas. Xiang Fei se dio cuenta de que, por segundo día consecutivo, tenía a otro visitante y fue a saludarlo.

–Se llama Kung Fu, sé que para usted se ve raro, pero a una niña como ella, que parece estar sola un buen periodo de tiempo, le hará mucho bien.

–¿No es peligroso? –preguntó Hideyoshi un poco preocupado.

–El kung fu no es para pelear, sino para hacerlo un estilo de vida y proteger a lo que es importante –dijo– sólo tenemos que hacer algo con su cabello, es muy largo –sonrió el maestro al ver que era preferible cortarle el pelo a la chiquilla.

**El flashback de Makoto durará hasta el siguiente capítulo. Ahí es donde sabremos todo lo que le ha sucedido y el por qué de sus objetivos. Espero les esté gustando el inicio del arco. Esto apenas es el comienzo.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de L'Muk a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	40. Dirección correcta

**Las respuestas a varias preguntas se responden aquí. Motivos y razones hay de sobra para Makoto y, a falta de algunos detalles, será una nueva compañía para nuestros piratas. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

No fue mucho problema que Hideyoshi aceptara que Makoto comenzara a estudiar kung fu y así la pequeña aprendió con rapidez los secretos de este arte marcial, o por lo menos lo más básico. Ella fue desarrollándose rápidamente y tras un año había progresado de manera increíble. Y no sólo en las artes marciales, sino que también había aprendido a leer y a escribir.

–Makoto –le decía el maestro– eres la estudiante más joven en aprender el "puño de la serpiente" que yo jamás haya visto, pero aún te falta un larguísimo camino por recorrer, pequeña. Lo extraño es que no te guste usar tu uniforme –desde niña, a Makoto le gustaba usar ropa cómoda y no se fijaba en lo que "debía" vestir o cuál era la "moda".

Un año y dos meses después de que Makoto comenzó a estudiar kung fu con el maestro Xiang Fei, la construcción del edificio en la isla culminó y su padre le tenía una mala noticia a la pequeña, tendrían que irse de nuevo, pues Hideyoshi había sido invitado a un nuevo trabajo, esta vez no tan grande, aunque no demasiado lejos de ahí. La niña objetó una y otra vez, pero no había opción. También el maestro Xiang Fei cargó con tristeza al saber que su única alumna mujer –o en este caso niña– se iría pronto de ahí. Aún con el desánimo, ella hizo una promesa:

–Maestro Fei –dijo con la voz aguda de infante y lágrimas en los ojos– yo le prometo que seguiré entrenando, muy duro y cada año vendré con usted para demostrárselo.

–Es una promesa importante para una niña tan pequeña, pero esperaré que la cumplas –le dijo el maestro a modo de despido y con un tono paternal, aunque en el fondo, pensaba que la chiquilla no podría cumplir ese juramento con cabalidad.

Pero grande fue la sorpresa del anciano, cuando, un año después, Makoto regresó, mostrándole sus avances. Tenía siete años, pero era mucho más rápida, fuerte y hábil que los alumnos más grandes que ella. Y así sucedía cada año. Si no podía conseguir el dinero para abordar un barco rumbo a Yulia, la chiquilla se escabullía como polizonte y llegaba hasta donde su maestro. Cada vez era más fuerte y gracias a que se quedaba algunos días, podía aprender lo básico de cada estilo de kung fu. Para los quince años de edad, Makoto había conseguido aprender los estilos del puño de la serpiente, del leopardo, de la grulla y del tigre negro; aún le faltaba conocer los secretos del puño del dragón.

El maestro Xiang Fei no gozaba de una buena salud. A pesar de que siempre se había mantenido fuerte y vigoroso, la edad le comenzaba a cobrar factura y Makoto lo notaba fácilmente. No obstante, así como ella llegaba, debía irse cada año para estar con su padre y eso ponía algo triste también a Fei, quien quería a la joven como a una hija. Ella tenía que ayudar en los gastos, como fuera, casi siempre conseguía trabajos en los puertos, ayudando a desembarcar cargas de navíos, pues era más fuerte que muchos hombres, a pesar de que su aspecto no hacía que esto pareciese así, por lo delgada que era.

Justo cuando regresó en esa ocasión su padre tenía una noticia para ella. Estaba llamado a ayudar en una construcción grande, enorme, pero en Grand Line. Se trataba de una base marine nueva. A pesar de la negativa total de Makoto, Hideyoshi no pudo dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

–Con lo que me paguen en ese trabajo, podremos poner un negocio, propio, y si tú quieres, no instalaríamos en Yulia –le dijo Hideyoshi a su hija. Esto reconfortó a la joven, pero de cualquier forma, tenía la idea de regresar al año siguiente con su maestro.

No fue como ella lo planeó. El trabajo de Hideyoshi era duro, los marines casi trataban como esclavos a los constructores y a los pocos meses de comenzado el proyecto, el lugar casi se convirtió en una prisión, de la cual era jefe el vicealmirante Onigumo. Makoto, entonces, no pudo salir de ahí al siguiente año y ni siquiera sus habilidades le servían ante la gran cantidad de marines de alto rango que había ahí.

Hideyoshi soportaba. Además su enorme físico le permitía trabajar más en esas condiciones que cualquiera de sus compañeros y esto fue notado por los marines, sobre todo por aquellos con rango.

Al siguiente año, Makoto no soportó más y armó un gran alboroto, derrotando a marines a diestra y siniestra, esto hasta que apareció Onigumo frente a ella. El vicealmirante era demasiado para la chica y la habría matado de no ser porque Hideyoshi se interpuso. No es que Makoto hubiera visto morir a su padre, pero mientras él detenía al marine, le ordenó escapar.

–¡Vete de aquí, hija mía, vete y vive por favor! –y así hizo Makoto, quien a pesar de salir herida, pudo escapar y llegar hasta Kaprico. Ahí, perseguida por marines, pudo esconderse en la iglesia, ayudada por Tara y por algunos monjes que ahí habitaban; de cualquier forma, su estadía allí no fue larga y lo primero que hizo fue regresar a West Blue. No sólo para ver a su maestro tras dos años, sino para pedir algún consejo o ayuda. Pero su viaje fue amargo y triste, pues al llegar a Yulia, específicamente al dojo, lo primero que vio fue la tumba de Xiang Fei. Había muerto seis meses atrás y ella no había podido despedirse de él. Makoto lloró toda una noche y todo un día, lamentándose por nunca haberle dicho a su maestro cuánto lo quería y respetaba, tanto como a su propio padre.

–Makoto regresó poco tiempo después aquí –finalizó Tara el relato– ella ha buscado a alguien que vaya hacia el G-12, pero en casi dos años que ha estado en este lugar, ningún Log se había cargado hacia aquella dirección –dijo– bueno, parece ser que hasta hoy –sonrió, pues estaba contenta de que finalmente su amiga tuviera la oportunidad de llegar hasta su objetivo.

–Debo encontrar a mi padre –salió Makoto a la cámara principal de la iglesia, donde Tara había contado la historia– siento haber hecho este berrinche –dijo seria– creo que, de todas formas, tenemos que asegurarnos que el Log sí está cargado hacia el G-12, eso lo podemos saber si vamos hasta donde ustedes llegaron y vemos hacia qué dirección apunta el Log.

–Debemos rezar para que así sea y para que el viaje sea seguro –Tara se hincó y juntó sus manos agachando la cabeza en dirección a un altar al fondo del templo. Makoto hizo lo mismo y tanto Natsuki como Osore la imitaron. El único que no cambió su posición -de pié, recargado en una columna- fue Jet.

–Yo no rezo –fue su respuesta cuando Makoto lo miró con rostro de pocos amigos.

–Está bien –le dijo Natsuki– yo rezaré por él también.

Al terminar, el grupo, ya con Makoto, estaba listo para irse. Ya la noche estaba por terminar y el amanecer se encontraba cerca. Tara no pudo evitar darle un abrazo a su amiga.

–Sé que finalmente irás, no volverás aquí, al menos hoy, no pronto, pero promete que no te olvidarás de mí.

–Aún hay que ver lo del Log –respondió Makoto– pero si todo sale bien, no creas que me olvidaré de ti, ¡nunca! Tú fuiste mi primera amiga verdadera –regresó un momento y la abrazó con fuerza, emocionada. Tras darle las gracias en repetidas ocasiones, Makoto partió con Natsuki, Jet y Osore rumbo a la parte de la costa donde el Steeler había anclado y la chica pidió a Natsuki que se parara justo en la punta de una roca que sobresalía en el lugar. Jet acompañó a la navegante, todavía sin confiar en la peliverde y así los tres vieron el Log, que apuntaba hacia el lado izquierdo. Makoto tembló un poco de la emoción y luego brinco, gritando.

–¡Sí es! ¡Sí es la dirección! –abrazó a Natsuki, causando que ambas cayeran del peñasco, pero la agilidad de la arte marcialista las rescató a ambas, pues atrapó a la navegante y luego de deslizarse por la roca, cayó de pie en la arena, con Natsuki en los brazos, aunque luego las dos cayeron en la playa entre risas, como un par de chiquillas. Jet y Osore bajaron por el otro lado de la roca para alcanzarlas, viendo que los primeros rayos de sol del día iluminaban el feliz rostro de Makoto.

**Así, el siguiente destino es el G-12. pero, ¿deberían estar contentos los piratas? Esto habrá de decidirse en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	41. Hacia el G12

**Los piratas fijan su rumbo hacia el G-12. ¿Será prudente? Sólo el pasar de las horas lo dirá. Por lo pronto, en tal lugar, no sólo habrá marines ordinarios esperando a Blaze y los suyos. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El cuarteto subió al barco y Natsuki se encargó de despertar a todos sus compañeros para explicar lo sucedido, aunque terminaron siendo Jet y Osore los que relataron de buena forma. Blaze meditó por un momento la situación y se dio cuenta de que no había otra opción, más que ir rumbo al G-12, si es que querían seguir avanzando.

–Hay otra opción –dijo Jet, ganándose una mirada de pocos amigos por parte de Makoto– podríamos esperar a que venga alguien más y robar una Log Pose que vaya rumbo a Zarza, y así no tendríamos que ir a un suicidio.

–Parecías de todo, menos un cobarde –le dijo enfadada Makoto.

–¿Y cómo diablos se te ocurre que una tripulación pirata salga bien librada de una incursión en una base de la marina? ¿Con rezos a un Dios que no existe?

–¡No te atrevas a blasfemar de esa manera!

–¡Dame una sola prueba real de la existencia de tu Dios, y te acompañaré hasta el infierno!

–¡Bah! –se rindió la chica en la discusión, no sin antes decir algo último– si Tara estuviera aquí, ella sabría qué decir, pero la realidad es que su Log apunta hacia el G-12 y no hay forma de que cambie sino hasta llegar allá.

–¡Jet! ¡Ma-chan! ¡dejen de pelear! –les pidió Natsuki, lo que hizo que ambos callaran finalmente.

–Ella tiene razón, no es momento para eso –intervino Fubuki, con semblante tranquilo– además tengo un plan, sólo necesito hablar un momento con Makoto –dijo y luego comenzó a preguntar detalles sobre la base del G-12, y tras unos minutos, la astuta chica volvió a tomar la palabra– es claro que el barco será tomado al llegar –afirmó y tuvo que detener a Jet antes de que éste interrumpiera– es por eso que el plan será recuperarlo.

"El barco no puede llegar solo a puerto, así que tendrá que haber por lo menos dos señuelos que serán capturados por los marines –empezó la explicación.

–Yo debo ser ese señuelo –alzó Jet la mano.

–No es prudente –respondió la princesa– tú ya tienes una recompensa y la marina nos reconocería como tu tripulación, por lo que la alarma sería más fuerte. Tampoco Makoto puede serlo, pues ella ya es conocida en esa base.

–Y tengo recompensa también, 12 millones –presumió la chica, causando una pequeña fijación molesta por parte de Blaze.

–Propongo que uno de los señuelos sea Osore, no será reconocido por la marina y además es fuerte. El otro tendría que ser Natsuki o yo –siguió Fuu con el plan– los demás deben esconderse lo mejor posible en el barco y salir en cuanto sea posible, sigilosamente para tratar de encontrar a los señuelos y lograr una exitosa recuperación del barco. Hay que causar un bullicio fuerte para tratar de que haya desorden y tomar una buena oportunidad.

–Tendrán que ser Natsuki y Osore entonces –le dijo Blaze– porque tú eres una princesa, la Princesa del Reino de Yuki, y prometimos a tu madre que te cuidaríamos bien, así que no debemos dejar que te capturen y se enteren de tu identidad.

–Usaré algo para cubrirme el rostro, y gracias por protegerme.

Makoto no quiso preguntar nada sobre lo que habían hablado. Le llamó poderosamente la atención que Fuu fuera llamada princesa y de la forma como Blaze lo había dicho, pues parecía que eso era real. De inmediato, la peliverde se dio cuenta de que se había encontrado con un grupo bastante particular.

La joven explicó a la tripulación que demorarían un día entero en arribar al G-12, por lo que, probablemente, estarían por ahí cerca del mediodía siguiente. Siendo así, el Steeler emprendió el viaje, los piratas hicieron sus preparativos, mientras que Natsuki quiso mostrarle el barco a la invitada.

–Parece que se ha encariñado con ella –sonreía Fuu.

–Ella se encariña hasta con una toalla –suspiró Shinta.

Mientras tanto, esa misma mañana, llegaban un par de marines al G-12, casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras una de ellas tenía una amplia sonrisa, el otro estaba bastante callado. Ambos bajaron de sus respectivos barcos y llegaron juntos a la entrada de la base donde los marinos de bajo rango los saludaban con respeto.

–Es una buena parte de ser un oficial, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella con jovialidad.

–Trivialidades –respondió él– pero si a ésas vamos, tú también deberías saludarme, pues soy tu superior

–Esos aires de grandeza te quedan mal. Te aseguro que no falta mucho para que llegue a tu rango e incluso te supere –le dijo, mientras le hacía un gesto grosero, sacándole la lengua, al tiempo que ya los dos caminaban por el pasillo principal de la entrada– y Ayaka también lo hará, así la respetarás como se merece.

Él no respondió y siguió caminando a la par que lo hacía ella. La capitana Hollie miraba de reojo a ese oficial que en cierta forma detestaba: el Contralmirante Kazuhiko. Un superior en edad en la academia, que la pelirroja no entendía cómo había llegado tan alto. Sabía que era capaz, pero estaba segura de que sus influencias, sobre todo con el Almirante Akainu, le habrían servido para arribar a un rango tan cercano al de Vicealmirante. Sumida en esos pensamientos, Hollie no se preguntó que estaría haciendo Kazuhiko por ahí. Los dos llegaron hasta un salón grande, que servía como oficina donde se encontraba sentado el Contraalmirante Yoichi.

El oficial, de complexión gruesa, llegando a la obesidad, de estatura extremadamente alta, rostro redondo, sonriente, pero a la vez un poco aterrador, estaba sentado, con sus pies sobre el escritorio. Al ver llegar a sus colegas, Yoichi se levantó y Hollie pudo ver lo enorme que era. Si ya Kazuhiko era alto, Yoichi le llevaba casi medio metro, por lo que superaba los dos de estatura con facilidad. En la misma oficina, a la derecha de Yoichi, había otro sujeto. Vestido como marine, un traje elegante, alto, aunque no demasiado, y con una máscara plateada sobre su rostro, parecía una estatua, no se movía, ni siquiera parecía estar vivo.

El Contraalmirante se acercó, primeramente a Hollie y la saludó con una voz gruesa que salió de una boca que apenas se abrió, haciéndola estremecer.

–Los Cuarteles Generales de la marina tienen mucha fe en usted capitana –le dijo con una sonrisa más tétrica que alegre– he visto su historial, y es digno de una llamada prodigio de la academia, es por eso que pensé que una estadía en esta base será provechosa para usted y para el lugar.

La pelirroja agradeció los cumplidos y prometió trabajar duro, aunque todavía no sabía las labores que realizaría allí, por lo que preguntó a su superior.

–Eso –rió– tiene que ver con su colega y también superior, capitana Hollie –señaló Yoichi a Kazuhiko, quien había estado inmóvil desde que había llegado al salón– hay cambios en los Cuarteles Generales, cambios bastante grandes y soy requerido allá. Por lo tanto, quien quedará al mando de esta base será el contraalmirante Kazuhiko y usted le ayudará.

La joven se quedó con la boca abierta, sin asimilar lo que le habían dicho.

–Pero eso quiere decir –reaccionó enfadada– que esta basura será mi jefe directo... ¡no puede ser! –a pesar de ser una ferviente creyente de la justicia, no era de aquella llamada "Justicia Total". Creía malvados a los piratas, pero sabía bien que la crueldad y malignidad de algunos miembros de la marina, sobrepasaba a la de muchos corsarios. A su ver, Kazuhiko no representaba aquella justicia en la que ella creía y no deseaba recibir órdenes de alguien como él.

–No se preocupe capitana –le dijo Yoichi– yo todavía estaré algunos días por aquí antes de ir a Marineford, así no habrá cambios tan repentinos en esta base.

**¿Qué sucederá cuando los piratas lleguen al G-12? Hollie, como ven tendrá un buen protagonismo en esta parte del manga y Kazuhiko también tednrá un papel importante.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	42. Arribo al peligro

**El G-12 está cerca, los piratas tendrán que idear algún plan para salir bien librados de la base marina; por supuesto, no todo sale como se planea. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Unas horas más tarde, el Steeler ya no estaba demasiado lejos del G-12, pero se hacía noche rápidamente y lo mejor era ir deteniendo la marcha, así que Jet y Osore amarraron las velas y unos minutos después, cuando la fragata ya estaba casi detenida, el espadachín tiró el ancla, mientras que Blaze decidía dónde podía dormir Makoto. Mientras ella aseguraba que no habría problema si pasaba la noche en cubierta, o en los pasillos de los camarotes, Fuu insistía en compartir la habitación. El capitán decidió que, efectivamente, la peliverde dormiría junto con la princesa, aun fuera en el suelo de ese camarote. Convenido el asunto, el chico de acero se retiró a dormir, pues se hacía tarde, y no mucho tiempo después sus compañeros lo imitaron, incluyendo a Fuu y la invitada.

Makoto recibió de la princesa un par de cobijas. Una la utilizaría para cubrir el suelo y otra para taparse. La peliazul invitó a Makoto a compartir también la cama, pero ella se negó.

–Ya es suficiente con compartir el cuarto con una princesa, estaré bien en el suelo.

–No digas eso como si yo fuera algo más que tú –le dijo riendo Fuu– somos iguales y mañana más que nunca, pues algo me dice que esto va a ser de todo menos pacífico. Por eso y más, hay que dormir bien esta noche.

Apenas se asomó el sol y los preparativos comenzaron en el Steeler. Los tripulantes, menos Osore y Natsuki se escondieron bajo el piso falso de la bodega, al fondo de ésta y detrás de unas puertas que guardaban algunas especias, por lo que sería poco probable que los descubrieran en ese lugar si no había una inspección en extremo exhaustiva.

Así el Steeler avanzó, lento pero seguro, hacia el G-12 donde ya la mayoría de los marines estaban despiertos. La única que apenas se levantaba era Hollie, y no porque fuera floja o sufriera por las mañanas, sino porque apenas había podido dormir, teniendo que apalear por la noche a muchos soldados de bajo rango que habían intentado espiarla, ávidos de observar belleza femenina, la cual no se presentaba en el lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que no sabían ellos, es que Hollie podía darse cuenta si alguien se acercaba y por ello les había ido bastante mal. De cualquier forma, ella se preparaba para estar totalmente lista para enfrentar un nuevo día.

Justo cuando terminaba de abrocharse su chaqueta color marfil que combinaba con una minifalda del mismo color, una alarma repicó por toda la base. Casi tropezando con sus tacones, la pelirroja logró llegar hasta el cuarto principal de control donde ya estaban Kazuhiko y Yoichi. Los tres vieron al barco pirata acercarse y más tarde ser detenido frente a la costa por dos acorazados de la marina. Sólo había dos personas en la fragata, un hombre y una mujer. A Hollie le inquietaba bastante ese barco, su subconsciente le decía que algo andaba mal, pero ella no recordaba que, precisamente, ya se había encontrado con el navío en una ocasión, aunque lo había visto muy poco y con un clima difícil. Por tanto, quiso ir a inspeccionar ella misma pero Kazuhiko se lo negó, y a pesar del enojo de la joven, era una orden que debía cumplir.

Los marines no tardaron en detener a Natsuki y Osore y llevarlos al interior de la base. El argumento de ambos, era que acababan de robar el barco a otros piratas. Un par de tropas, se dispusieron a revisar la fragata, con temor de que alguien pudiera emboscarlos, por lo que no fueron tan minuciosos. El Steeler, luego de ese evento, fue llevado a un muelle techado, ya dentro de la base y asegurado en ese lugar.

–Es muy extraño, debe haber más en ese barco –leía Hollie, algunos minutos más tarde, el reporte de un sargento que había estado en al inspección– deberíamos ir a buscar con mayor detalle.

–Una oficial que duda de esa forma de sus subordinados no es conveniente, capitana –le dijo Yoichi con una sonrisa más tétrica que feliz– yo creo que lo mejor sería interrogar a los dos prisioneros –y tras esas palabras, Kazuhiko y Hollie se dirigieron a la celda. Ahí, encontraron a un Osore muy tranquilo y a una Natsuki muy nerviosa. Luego de algunas preguntas, donde ambos ponían todo tipo de evasivas, Hollie estaba segura de que mentían pero finalmente no se hizo nada y los prisioneros fueron dejados encerrados hasta que se decidiera qué hacer con ellos.

La noche llegó, y no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que el sol se había metido, cuando los piratas salieron de su escondite y de inmediato empezaron a estirarse tras estar apretados por bastantes horas. La única que estaba vestida diferente a como lo hacía todos los días, era Fuu, quien no sólo llevaba el rostro cubierto de tal manera que sólo sus ojos se vieran, sino que además usaba una ropa amplia, cómoda para luchar, incluso, según dijo Blaze, parecía una ninja. La princesa también llevaba su inseparable bolsa o mochila, donde guardaba toda clase de artilugios.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido, al menos eso pensaban, los piratas se separaron en tres. Se hizo un grupo con Fuu, Shinta y Makoto, mientras que Blaze y Jet irían cada quien por separado. Serían los encargados de llamar la atención.

En cuanto salieron del barco, fueron descubiertos. Tal vez no al salir a la cubierta, pero sí al poner un pie en la plataforma que servía como muelle. Bajo órdenes de Hollie, algunos marines se habían quedado despiertos para vigilar y no demoraron mucho en encender la alarma. Tampoco fue demasiado el tiempo que pasó antes de que fueran puestos fuera de combate por los piratas.

Al escuchar la alarma, Hollie, quien no se había dormido, rápidamente fue al cuarto de control y esta vez sí fue la primera en llegar. Kazuhiko y Yoichi hicieron lo propio después y unos minutos más tarde, las imágenes de los den den mushi mostraban a los tres grupos. Yoichi no había conocido a Makoto, pero sabía que en algún lado había visto ese rostro. Por su parte, Hollie no tenía dudas al observar otra de las imágenes.

–¡Es él! –gritó la capitana, desconcertando a los otros dos oficiales– ¡él fue el que se escapó del barco de Ayaka! Si no fuera por ese maldito, Ayaka no tendría problemas –Kazuhiko escuchó bien lo que la capitana había dicho y decidió lo que iba a hacer.– Les dije que había algo raro en ese barco.

–No te preocupes –le dijo Kazuhiko revisando su espada– así será más divertido. Luego de Marineford, mi espada ya no deja de desear sangre.

**Las luces de alarma están encendidas tanto para marines y piratas, la batalla se acerca y el choque de fuerzas es inevitable.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	43. Base permanente de la Marina G12

**El plan debe ser puesto en acción, pero no todo saldrá como los piratas lo planean. La base marine será todo un reto para Blaze y los suyos. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Enviaré algunos hombres a cubrir la celda –informó el Contraalmirante Yoichi antes de retirarse a su oficina– los piratas darán vueltas antes de perderse si intentan buscar el lugar donde encerramos a sus compañeros. Confío en que ustedes los atraparan sin mucha dificultad.

Así ambos oficiales salieron con diferentes motivaciones en busca de los piratas. Yoichi iba a divertirse viendo si los marines podían moverse por el laberinto que era el G-12, sobre todo Hollie, pues Kazuhiko ya había estado allí un par de ocasiones. El Contraalmirante tenía una leve idea de dónde podía encontrar a Jet, y se dirigió para allá, mientras que la capitana, quien también quería capturar al espadachín, se fue por otro camino. Hollie usaba como arma una naginata, lanza de hoja larga y con ella corría por los pasillos de la base, sin parar a pensar cómo iba a dar con el "Leather Rebel".

Con lo que no contaba Yoichi, o al menos no se había dado cuenta, era que Makoto ya conocía la base. Así, la joven guió a Fuu y a Shinta por los pasillos de la misma, derrotando a numerosos marinos. Aunque la princesa y el tirador hacían lo propio, no se acercaban a la destreza y habilidad de la peliverde. Si entre los dos derrotaban a cinco enemigos, Makoto ya había hecho lo propio con quince o más. A Shinta le parecía ver un torbellino que arrasaba por los pasillos. Y así, el trío se acercaba cada vez más a la celda.

Un marine entró rápidamente a la oficina de Yoichi a informar lo que sucedía y el Contraalmirante entonces fue a ver a sus pantallas en la sala de control y se dio cuenta, con enojo, que el trío liderado por Makoto se encontraba a sólo dos pasillos de la celda donde estaban encerrados Natsuki y Osore. El oficial regresó lo más rápido que pudo a su oficina y ahí encontró, como siempre a su asistente, impávido como una estatua.

–Mr. Steel, acaba con los piratas que llegarán a la celda ocho, ¡mátalos! –y el extraño hombre, con la máscara de acero cubriendo su cabeza, reaccionó. Era como si hubieran activado una máquina. Salió, atemorizando a un par de marines que estaban en el pasillo. No era tan alto como Yoichi, pero sí en comparación a los soldados normales y su aspecto, con el rostro cubierto, hombros anchos y movimientos toscos, aterrorizaban a los jóvenes que había por allí. Mr. Steel era el encargado de hacer el trabajo difícil que le tocaba a Yoichi, quien, simplemente, era un vago.

Makoto se abría paso por los pasillos de la base, con Fuu y Shinta cuidándole las espaldas. Mientras la princesa utilizaba explosivos y proyectiles de acero, Shinta hacía el uso de un par de revólveres que tenían balas especiales, invención de Fubuki. La princesa sabía del dilema que el preadolescente tenía acerca de matar personas y había creado una especie de dardos paralizantes. Si se acababan, el tirador tenía balas verdaderas, y trataría de dispararlas donde no hicieran daño letal, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

–¡Es por aquí! –viró con rapidez la peliverde y cerca del final del pasillo que acababa de tomar, estaba una puerta, pero custodiada por casi una decena de marines que habían ido a ese lugar, intuyendo que los piratas se dirigirían a liberar a sus compañeros.

Pero eso no fue problema para Makoto, quien sin ayuda de sus dos compañeros, se deshizo de los guardias, muchos de ellos sin pelear por el miedo que sentían. La peliverde no encontró ninguna llave e intentó abrir la puerta a golpes, pero Fuu la detuvo. La princesa le mostró que, en ocasiones, es mejor usar el ingenio que la fuerza y colocó uno de sus explosivos en la cerradura. Inmediatamente después, del oscuro interior de la celda, salió Natsuki quien abrazó a sus amigos. Luego, apareció Osore, a quien Fubuki le entregó su arma, no sin antes hacerle una indicación.

–Osore, tu ojo... ¿Te han golpeado antes de encerrarlos?

–No, Natsuki lo hizo.

–Pues él quería tocarme –replicó la navegante.

–Yo sólo quería abrazarte pequeña, para que no tuvieras miedo.

–Sí, qué conveniente –suspiró Makoto sin faltarle ganas de darle un golpe a Osore. Todo fue interrumpido por el sonido de pasos que se acercaban. Seguramente venían más marines y era necesario salir de ahí.

–Debemos dividirnos –les dijo Fuu– un grupo debe seguir haciendo escándalo y el otro tiene que recuperar el barco –y así, Makoto fue con Shinta y Natsuki a buscar algún cuarto de control que ella recordaba para tratar de encontrar algo sobre dónde podría estar su padre, mientras que Fuu y Osore buscarían la forma de tomar nuevamente el control del Steeler. Deseándose suerte y exigiendo cuidado a los demás, se despidieron momentáneamente.

Por su parte, Blaze y Jet trataban de causar el mayor alboroto al derrotar a todo marine que se encontraran. El espadachín también buscaba alguna posible celda en la que se pudieran encontrar Natsuki y Osore, mientras que el capitán sí confiaba en la peliverde y se dedicaba a destruir, simplemente. Mientras Blaze bajaba, Jet subía, pues la base tenía algunos niveles.

El grupo de Makoto se acercaba precisamente al cuarto de control, pero en el camino, inevitablemente debía toparse con quien los estaba buscando. Cuando Makoto dio vuelta para tomar una nueva dirección, salió rebotada al chocar con algo. Tras frotarse el rostro vio hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de la figura que había allí. No se asustó, pero sí se sorprendió al ver a Mr. Steel. Incluso los marines que perseguían al trío, se detuvieron y dudaron sin seguir acercándose a ese extraño hombre.

–Váyanse... –les ordenó y ellos obedecieron. La voz de Mr. Steel era como si viniera desde el más allá, pero a la vez, sonaba humana. Makoto no sabía quién era esa persona, pero sí supo que no se trataba de cualquier marine, por lo que hizo retroceder a Natsuki y a Shinta.

–Yo me encargo de él –afirmó y se coloco en posición de pelea. Su pierna izquierda estaba estirada y sólo su talón tocaba el suelo, mientras que la derecha la tenía totalmente flexionada, como si estuviera sentada– el _leopardo_ acabará contigo –le dijo a su enemigo y lo atacó de forma rápida y directo a las piernas, pero a pesar de golpearlo, no pudo hacerlo caer y estuvo cerca de llevarse un buen golpe de parte del marine. La idea de golpear rápido en numerosas ocasiones, no estaba funcionando, así que intentó utilizar el resto de sus técnicas, incluyendo el puño de la serpiente y de la grulla. Tan sólo le quedaban las técnicas del puño del tigre negro, pero temía que su poder no fuera suficiente para derrotar a ese hombre, que parecía resistir cualquier ataque. Por si fuera poco, ella había ya recibido algunos golpes, que no eran poca cosa debido al poder de ese sujeto.

Natsuki quiso ayudar a su amiga, haciendo crecer, pero pronto se topó con el techo, el cual no era de un material normal y que limitó lo que podía incrementar su tamaño. Mr. Steel aprovechó para propinar un golpe a la joven y derribarla.

Makoto, enfadada, adoptó entonces otra pose, dispuesta a defender a Natsuki a costa de lo que fuese –no te atrevas a lastimarla a ella, o a alguno de mis amigos. Voy a acabar contigo, el _tigre negro_ va a derribarte y hacer pedazos esa máscara.

Shinta notó el énfasis en las palabras de Makoto, cuando ella dijo "mis amigos". Por alguna razón, la veía un poco más fuerte que hacía unos minutos y, sin saber por qué, creía en su victoria.

**El combate de Makoto es importante, pero el de Jet no se quedará atrás. ¿Será contra Hollie? ¿Contra Kazuhiko? Ya lo veremos en el siguiente.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia, y sobre todo el review de Ofidus a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	44. Piratas vs Marines

**Tanto Jet, como Osore y Fuu verán cortados sus caminos por respectivos marines. Para ninguno será fácil y probarán el verdadero poder de Grand Line ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Mientras tanto, Jet era detenido en su camino. De inmediato pudo reconocerlo como un buen rival y su mano fue rápidamente a su katana. El Contraalmirante Kazuhiko había logrado su primer objetivo y tenía frente a él al hombre que quería derrotar. Pero primero quería saber algunas cosas.

–Déjame saber algo –le dijo sonriendo– ¿eres tú el pirata que escapó del barco de Ayaka? –preguntó. Jet dudó en responder, y lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la naturalidad con la que ese oficial hablaba sobre la rubia.

–¿Qué sucede si es así? –respondió finalmente, sin percatarse de que sus palabras podrían tener repercusión en la capitana.

–Bueno, no sólo es extraño que escaparas de su barco marine, sino que también sepas su nombre –le dijo Kazuhiko– no pareciste dudar cuando te la he nombrado –Jet no mostró sentimiento alguno. Ya estaba con su espada desenfundada y en una pelea de espadachines, no estaba dispuesto a dejar sus emociones al descubierto.– Pero debes saber –continuó el oficial– que ella será severamente castigada por haber tenido esa falta.

El pirata respondió con un ataque que fue bloqueado por la Wakizashi de Kazuhiko, una espada pequeña para alguien que quería iniciar una pelea.

–No lo entiendo –decía Kazuhiko mientras se producía el choque de espadas– ¿fue acaso por piedad? Porque un descuido en ella no es normal –y el duelo continuó. La defensa de Kazuhiko era bastante buena, pero a su vez, el ataque no era su fuerte. Aun así, Jet sabía que no se estaba enfrentando a un espadachín cualquiera, pues no podía adivinar sus movimientos al tratar de leer sus emociones.

–¿Ella es linda, no? –seguía el oficial hablando sobre Ayaka– es muy rígida y controlada, pero eso es por fuera. Puede llegar a ser lo contrario cuando está en la cama –y el pirata no resistió más, perdió un poco el balance y atacó sin orden y cuidado, enfadado, por lo que, en el contrataque, recibió un corte, no muy profundo, pero peligroso en el pecho– ¿así que era eso? –preguntó Kazuhiko, quien disfrutaba ver la sangre de su rival en su arma– ¿te gustaría tenerla desnuda en tu asqueroso barco pirata, verdad? ¿Para hacerle el amor una y otra vez, no? No te culpo, se ve muy bella sin ropa –y sin perder su semblante tranquilo y arrogante, Kauzuhiko seguía haciendo enfadar a Jet, al saber que él sentía algo por Ayaka.

A su vez, Fuu y Osore eran interceptados por Hollie, quien no había encontrado a su objetivo, por lo que tenía prisa. El médico vio el tipo de arma que la capitana usaba, por lo que sabía que eran rivales naturales.

–No tengo tiempo qué perder con ustedes, pero si son la tripulación de ese "Leather Rebel" es mejor que se preparen para ser vencidos –advirtió la pelirroja y se lanzó al ataque. Osore no pasó muchos problemas para bloquear los ataques de Hollie, pero cuando él pasó a la ofensiva, no estuvo ni cerca de dañarla y fue cuando ella aprovechó para contraatacar y hacer un corte y propinar un golpe al pirata.

Fuu estaba expectante. Quería atacar por sorpresa a la oficial y darle algo de ventaja a su nakama, por lo que esperaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Osore continuaba intentando dañar a Hollie, pero era como si ella bailara a la vez que evitaba cualquier ataque. Ahí fue cuando Fubuki lanzó una esfera del tamaño de una naranja en dirección a la oficial. La pelirroja vio por un momento a la princesa y luego avanzó, dio una estocada al proyectil, pero alcanzó a ponerse adelante del mismo y enviarlo hacia atrás. Un segundo después de que había sido tocada, la esfera estalló, cubriendo las paredes de una sustancia pegajosa que formaba una especie de telaraña.

–Una pirata lista, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Y bastante, diría yo, pero no te funcionará conmigo. Eso sí, ahora tengo más ganas de ver quién se esconde detrás de ese velo –le dijo Hollie, sonriente como siempre, mientras Fuu no podía contener su sorpresa por ver la anticipación de la capitana.

–Eso no es normal –le hizo reaccionar Osore– ella está prediciendo todos mis movimientos. Pensé que en realidad era muy rápida y yo no me daba cuenta, pero ahora veo que no es así. Hace algo raro, es como si supiera lo que vamos a hacer con anticipación.

–¿Así que no conocen la Ambición? –preguntó la pelirroja– yo nací con el Color de la Observación, desde niña lo he tenido y he estado desarrollándolo hasta ahora, pero por sus expresiones, puedo saber que no tienen idea de lo que estoy hablando. No importa, porque no volverán a ver la luz del sol cuando los capture –afirmó y volvió a ponerse en posición de ataque.

El único que no había encontrado enemigo hasta ese momento era Blaze. El capitán, a sabiendas que poco a había hecho para llamar la atención en exceso, tomó a uno de los marines que había vencido y preguntó por la persona más fuerte de la base. El chico de acero estaba dispuesto a hacer algo grande y tal vez así podría obtener alguna recompensa por su cabeza. Luego de mucha insistencia, el pobre recluta mostró el camino a Blaze rumbo a la oficina principal de la base, donde se debía encontrar Yoichi, por lo que el pirata fue rápidamente hacia allá, llevándose a rastras al joven marine.

Al llegar a la oficina, el pirata esperaba sorprender al oficial, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Yoichi había, finalmente, perdido la paciencia y decidido entonces, que él mismo podría ir a acabar con los piratas. Por desgracia para él, los tamaños de algunos de los pasillos, le hacían imposible llegar rápido a donde quería, ya que debía rodear por otro lado de la base.

Algo decepcionado, Blaze comenzó a hurgar entre los libreros –tal vez encuentre algo de valor –se dijo para sí mientras soltaba de su camisa al recluta, quien se quedó sentado en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. El pirata llegó al gran escritorio y empezó a abrir los cajones, y lo único que consiguió fue un anillo de oro; sin embargo, antes de cerrar el último compartimiento, vio algo extraño y lo tomó con la mano. Parecía una Log Pose, pero tenía algo distinto.

–¡Oye! –le habló al marine– ¿qué es esto? –señaló el objeto. El chico se levantó con algo de temor, pero finalmente se acercó.

–Pues eso, es una Eternal Pose –dijo con algo de duda y sorprendido de que Blaze, siendo un pirata, no conociera dicho objeto.

–¿Y cuál es su uso?

–Sirve para viajar a la isla a la cual pertenezca esa Eternal Pose. Nunca cambiará su dirección.

–¿Quiere decir que esta Eternal Pose siempre va... –miró Blaze por un momento el objeto– ...a apuntar hacia Water 7? –preguntó y el todavía temeroso marine asintió. El capitán pirata pensó que esa brújula podría ser de utilidad y la guardó consigo, antes de salir para seguir buscando a Yoichi.

Makoto comenzó a atacar a Mr. Steel nuevamente. Esta vez parecía más rápida y sus golpes más poderosos. El marine apenas podía resistir sus embates. La chica entonces atacó las piernas de su rival, abrió los brazos y giró sobre ella para derribarlo y cuando éste caía en el suelo, una patada en forma de guillotina lo golpeó en el vientre. El hombre intentó levantarse, pero fue derribado nuevamente por más ataques de la joven, quien le estaba dando verdaderamente una paliza.

–Ahora sólo falta quitarte esa máscara, te enseñaré que no puedes dañar a mis amigos cuando yo estoy presente –le amenazó Makoto y antes de que Mr. Steel pudiera responder, vio como un tigre estaba saltando sobre el y con sus dos garras atacó su rostro, haciendo añicos su careta finalmente. Makoto estaba por atacar de nuevo cuando, al levantar su puño, vio el rostro de ese hombre y quedó congelada. Él tenía sus ojos desorientados, como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño.

**La identidad de Mr. Steel será revelada en el siguiente capítulo, aunque supongo que ya se imaginarán de quién se trata. El clímax del arco se acerca.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia, y sobre todo el review de HatsumomoXXX a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	45. La identidad de Mr Steel

**Makoto no sólo probará que es digna de pelear junto a los piratas de Blaze, sino que además tendrá que pasar por algo bastante difícil. Su camino se alargará en muy poco espacio**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Shinta se acercó a Makoto al verla en un estado completamente diferente al de hacía sólo segundos.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó. Ella guardó silenció durante unos segundos, tragó saliva y finalmente respondió.

–Es... él es mi padre –dijo. Shinta observó entonces el rostro de ese hombre, quien ya sin la máscara lucía como un individuo normal. Estaba desorientado y abría y cerraba sus ojos una y otra vez. Makoto no estaba del todo segura, pero se agachó y vio frente a frente el rostro de Mr. Steel. Unos segundos después, él reaccionó.

–¡Hija mía! –se levantó para abrazarla. La joven dudó un momento, pero pronto supo que ese abrazo era el mismo gesto tierno que su padre tenía siempre con ella y correspondió entonces, antes de que, de sus ojos, corrieran lágrimas en gran cantidad.

–En verdad eres tú...

Tras minutos de abrazos, Hideyoshi explicó lo que había sucedido durante los dos años en que se había separado de Makoto. Al caer derrotado ante Onigumo, esperaba su propia muerte, sin embargo, fue solamente capturado. Estuvo así durante cerca de dos meses hasta que fue liberado y llevado a los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina. Algunos médicos le hicieron muchas pruebas físicas y biológicas hasta que un día, mientras dormía, fue llevado hasta un laboratorio donde le fue colocado el casco de acero color plateado que llevaría hasta hacía sólo unos minutos.

–Luego de eso, ya sólo recuerdo algunas cosas, pero esos momentos eran como si estuviera atrapado en un cuerpo que no me obedecía. Creo que hacía mucho que no tenía uno de esos momentos, tal vez había perdido mi conciencia totalmente –decía él, desconcertado. Luego de abrazar a su padre nuevamente, Makoto recordó que debían escapar de ese lugar y por ello, tenían que recuperar el barco. Hideyoshi tuvo entonces una idea. Para atraer la atención de toda la base, se podía ir a la sala de controles, la cual, debido a la complejidad de sus instrumentos, era fácil de hacer estallar.

–¿Eso es cierto? –cuestionó Natsuki.

–Yo ayudé a construir esta base, así que sé algunos detalles, pero es mejor que ustedes vayan por el barco y yo los veré allá.

–¡No! –replicó Makoto– no quiero separarme de ti ahora, papá. No ahora que nos hemos vuelto a ver.

–Makoto –colocó él sus manos en los delgados hombros de la joven– ya tienes dieciocho años.

–Diecinueve –corrigió ella sonriendo levemente.

–Sí, no estoy muy al tanto del tiempo que ha pasado, pero tengo que ayudarte a ti y a tus amigos que te han ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. Confía en mí y pórtate como lo que eres, una muchacha fuerte y madura –Makoto sólo asintió a las palabras de su padre y lideró a sus dos compañeros para regresar a donde se encontraba el Steeler; sin embargo, se detuvo por un segundo.

–Sólo dime quién te hizo todo esto.

–No lo sé con seguridad hija mía, pero al parecer, el único que puede es el famoso Doctor Vegapunk –respondió Hideyoshi antes de ir hacia la sala de controles. Natsuki instó a Makoto a seguir con su camino.

El combate entre Jet y Kazuhiko era cerrado. La defensa del marine era buena, pero el pirata había podido dañarlo en par de ocasiones, en un brazo, el izquierdo, y en el vientre, aunque esta última herida era superficial. Por su parte, Jet, sangraba en dos lugares de su pecho, y además había sido atacado con éxito en su pierna izquierda. Lo que más cuidaba el pirata, era otra arma que había detectado en el oficial, una katana escondida al parecer. Kazuhiko había felicitado a su rival por darse cuenta, pero eso no evitaría, según decía él, que iba a capturarlo ahí.

–Ayaka tendrá que ser castigada por haberte dejado escapar, aunque tal vez sea piadoso, puede que la encierre en tu misma celda para que puedas estar con ella, claro está, después de que pase la noche conmigo.

–No encerrarás a nadie –aseguró Jet y siguió atacando, de distintas maneras, tratando de que lo que Kazuhiko decía no le afectara; sin embargo, por un momento se olvidó del arma escondida e intentó utilizar el "colmillo veloz" lanzándose con su espada al frente como si fuese una estocada. La movida fue rápida y aunque la wakizashi del marine no pudo detener del todo la katana del pirata, ésta sólo dio en el hombro izquierdo, enterrándose un poco en la carne. Kazuhiko soportó el dolor y sacó con velocidad su arma escondida, pero el ataque no fue dirigido hacia Jet, sino a la espada de éste.

–¿Qué es eso? –se alejó el pirata tras la acción anterior. El arma de Kazuhiko no era otra espada, sino una barra delgada, pero sólida de un material extraño de un color oscuro.

–Lo que debería importarte es lo que le ha pasado a tu katana –sonrió el marine. Jet sabía que su Kangaishii había sufrido un notable daño con ese golpe y que tenía ya cuarteaduras, pero esperaba que el marine no lo notara; se había equivocado. Y es que los ataques de Kazuhiko con su wakizashi, estaban dirigidos a lastimar la espada del pirata.

–Eso no es una katana, ¿es que acaso no eres un espadachín? –bufó Jet, sabiendo que sus opciones se terminaban.

–Cuando nos enfrentamos a ustedes, sucios piratas, no importa el modo, sino el resultado –le dijo y luego le mostró a primer plano aquella extraña barra– esto es kairouseki, un mineral muy duro, que también sirve para atrapar a bastardos con poderes de Frutas del Diablo, ya que les nulifica sus habilidades.

Osore seguía siendo vencido por Hollie, quien ya le había herido ambas piernas y lo tenía a su merced. Fuu había querido intervenir pero no había podido hacer mucho, era cuestión de tiempo para que la capitana los apresara y fuera por su objetivo inicial, Jet.

–¿Éste es tu poder? Espero que no te hayas contenido sólo porque soy mujer, odiaría eso –le dijo Hollie lista para dar un golpe final.

–No creas que no lo pensé, yo soy un "Neon Knight", soy un gentleman que brilla por su caballerosidad –respondió el peliazul levantándose lentamente– pero tú intentas hacerle daño a nuestra princesa, a nuestra pequeña y también a Makoto, y eso no podía permitirlo, al menos era mi plan, pero debes saber que me estás venciendo de forma pareja.

–Osore... –Fubuki, quien siempre tenía un plan, esta vez no podía pensar en algo para al menos poder escapar. Hollie se disponía a vencer al médico de una vez por todas, cuando una enorme explosión se escuchó detrás de ella. La capitana pudo sentirla antes de que sucediera, pero no dejó de sorprenderla y por un momento se preguntó si aquel "Leather Rebel" sería causante de ese desastre. El momento de desconcentración le dio tiempo a Fuu para ayudar a Osore a levantarse y ambos escaparon lo más rápido posible. Hollie se dio cuenta y aunque los dos ya habían dado vuelta en una intersección podía saber hacia dónde se dirigían por lo que siguió sus pasos; con lo que no contaba la pelirroja, es que la princesa había utilizado su restante esfera pegajosa para ponerle un obstáculo en la pared. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comprendiera que no podía pasar tan fácilmente y que ocuparía los mismos minutos en acceder por ese pasillo en buscar otro camino, por lo que hizo esto último.

La explosión ocurrió justo abajo de donde Jet y Kazuhiko tenían su duelo lo que los dividió en una enorme grieta. El pirata vio hacia abajo y notó un totalmente destruido cuarto con máquinas. Pensó por un momento la situación y recordó que la prioridad de la misión no era derrotar a los enemigos, sino cargar el Log. La explosión en cierta forma lo había ayudado y tragándose su orgullo, escapó. De cualquier forma, sabía que no podía ganar con una katana en ese estado. Kazuhiko no hizo un intento demasiado esforzado por seguirlo, pues cuando vio que se había escapado de su alcance, decidió bajar a la sala de control. Sabía que alguien la había destruido y mejor se dispuso encontrar al culpable, lo mismo que Yoichi, que regresó a toda velocidad del camino que había tomado rumbo al Steeler.

Blaze tuvo el mismo pensamiento de Jet y también se dirigió a escapar junto al barco por lo que los tripulantes tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse todos en los muelles bajo techo, pero Makoto se detuvo. Sabía que la explosión había sido obra de su padre y quería ir por él, ayudarle a escapar.

–Perdóname Natsuki, debo regresar, aunque trataré de escapar finalmente con ustedes –le dijo a la navegante y corrió en dirección opuesta a los piratas, derrotando un sinnúmero de marines a su paso. Natsuki quería ir a ayudarle pero fue detenida por su capitán.

–Yo iré con ella, no dejaré que le pase nada, ustedes tengan listo el barco para irnos –les mandó Blaze y fue a seguir a Makoto.

**No hay opción. Es huir o ser atrapados, e incluso peor. Los piratas eligen su vida a su orgullo y se aprestan para dejar el G-12, pero no será tan sencillo como se puede pensar.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Saludos.**


	46. La huida del G12

**Son momentos críticos y la tripulación tendrá que hacer decisiones rápidas y arriesgadas. Este arco finaliza en este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Sin ninguna prudencia, la peliverde se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar de la explosión y al dar vuelta por uno de los pasillos, de los cuales todavía salía algo de humo, vio, de espaldas, al enorme Yoichi quien apenas podía caminar por ese lugar con su tamaño. Por delante de él, estaba Hideyoshi, recibiendo una paliza del marine y casi inconsciente. Makoto llamó la atención del Contra Almirante e intentó atacarlo, pero un golpe de ella sólo hizo retroceder a Yoichi y éste estaba listo para aplastarla de un solo puñetazo.

Makoto esquivó el primer golpe, pero no esperaba tal velocidad para un hombre tan grande y estuvo a punto de ser hecha pedazos; sin embargo, el que recibió el impacto fue Blaze.

–No te preocupes, después de todo, estos golpes no me hacen daño, pero debo decir que su poder es bastante grande –decía el pirata mientras se levantaba del lugar donde debió haber quedado aplastado.

–¡Chico, llévatela de aquí! –le pidió Hideyoshi a Blaze– yo entretendré a Yoichi.

–¡No voy a dejarte aquí, papá! ¡No ahora! ¡Prefiero morir junto a ti peleando!

–¡No digas tonterías! –le gritó él enérgicamente, como nunca lo había hecho– haz feliz a tu padre y vive ¡sigue viviendo! –luego de esas palabras, Hideyoshi reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y atacó a Yoichi derribándolo por un segundo. Aunque no fue un ataque de consideración, dio tiempo a que Blaze se llevara a Makoto, aun ante la resistencia de ella misma. Justo cuando ambos huían, detrás de Yoichi y Hideyoshi apareció la figura de Kazuhiko. Mientras los dos primeros forcejeaban, Kazuhiko no dudó, desenfundó su wakizashi y atravesó el pecho del enemigo, matándolo al instante.

Makoto y Blaze, quienes miraban de reojo en ese momento, no pudieron evitar ser testigos de tal acción y se detuvieron un momento.

–Padre... –y antes de que Makoto pudiera reaccionar, Blaze la cargó a su espalda y huyó con la mayor velocidad posible alejándose de ese lugar y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba el barco. Justamente del Steeler caían algunos marines que seguramente estaban siendo lanzados por los piratas que intentaban recuperar el control del navío. Blaze vio a lo lejos como el ancla se levaba y dejó salir una sonrisa a sabiendas de que podrían escapar a tiempo. Makoto por su parte estaba resignada y sólo se dejaba cargar como si fuese un costal.

Ayudado por Jet, Blaze subió al barco mientras que Shinta disparaba a lo lejos, apuntando a un humillado Contra Almirante Yoichi quien nada pudo hacer para evitar el escape. Al mismo tiempo aparecía Hollie, pero ya demasiado lejos de donde podía hacer algo. Tuvo que conformarse con ver partir al Steeler.

Pero había otro problema para los piratas. Cuando Blaze bajó a Makoto de su espalda y Natsuki fue rápidamente a abrazarla, la navegante notó su Log Pose y cómo ésta seguía apuntando hacia el G-12. Sin soltar a su compañera, Natsuki se lo hizo saber al capitán.

–No hay problema por eso –respondió él, mostrando el Eternal Pose que había robado– según me dijeron, con esto no necesitamos el Log Pose, al menos hasta que lleguemos a la isla que dice aquí, "Water 7" –y aunque no estaban del todo seguros, siguieron esa ruta. Osore ya había escuchado de ese artefacto, pero ya que nunca se metía con el rumbo del barco pesquero donde había vivido por un tiempo, jamás le interesó. De igual forma, Fuu y Makoto habían escuchado del Eternal Pose, pero era la primera vez que veían uno.

Hollie, todavía en el G-12 se aprestó para seguir a los piratas aun con las órdenes de Yoichi de quedarse ahí. La pelirroja, cuyo log ya se había cargado, partió hacia la siguiente isla, pensando que también que los piratas de Blaze habían seguido ese camino. La capitana había perdido la oportunidad de seguir teniendo un historial intachable, al contradecir a su superior.

–También es la hora de irme, aunque tal vez descansaré esta noche aquí –le dijo Kazuhiko a Yoichi, mientras ambos miraban el desastre que había en la base– no creo que debas ir a los Cuarteles Generales cuando tu base fue hecha trizas por unos meros piratas sin nombre. Lo mejor es que te quedes a reconstruirla, mientras que yo buscaré un mejor lugar para pasar el rato, aunque debo decir que me gustaría toparme de nueva cuenta con ese "Leather Rebel" –Yoichi tenía ganas de darle una golpiza a su compañero marine pero se contuvo y envió a los marines que quedaban sin ser derrotados a comenzar las reparaciones de la sala de control.

En el Steeler, tras limpiar sus lágrimas, Makoto se inclinó ante los piratas hasta que su frente pegó con la cubierta del barco.

–Gracias y lo siento –les dijo– fue mi culpa que casi nos mataran a varios, Jet tenía razón, debimos haber evitado llegar a esta isla, porque de cualquier forma, mi padre murió.

–Pero lo liberaste –se acercó Natsuki a ella y le levantó el rostro– y él se despidió de ti, te deseó que siguieras con vida. Pudiste verlo una vez más, además ahora no estás sola –le aseguró.

–¿En serio? –preguntó la peliverde– ¿entonces...?

–Yo vi cómo peleaste cuando lastimaron a Natsuki, sólo una nakama verdadera hace eso –le dijo Shinta adelantándose. Los demás asintieron a las palabras del tirador preadolescente.

–¿Incluso tú piensas lo mismo, Jet? –preguntó Makoto al espadachín.

–Pienso que eres de fiar –le dijo– aunque seguro serás una hermana problemática –y al decir esto, se retiró a la popa del barco. Natsuki seguía abrazando a la nueva miembro de la familia, mientras ella tenía una poderosa mezcla de sentimientos, pues su padre había muerto, pero era reconfortada por sus nuevos amigos. En la única en la que había confiado siempre era en Tara y ahora, de golpe, tenía todo un grupo de personas con las cuales compartir todos los días.

Blaze fue a alcanzar a su primero de a bordo a la popa. Lo vio lastimado, y quería saber cómo había sido su combate.

–Los piratas somos extraños, ¿no es así? –le preguntó Jet en cuanto le vio– todos ríen y le dan la bienvenida a Makoto, pero el paso por esa isla, no ha sido, para nosotros, más que una derrota total –afirmó mientras veía su agrietada katana.

**Vamos con el extra número 5:**

La noche había caído y los piratas ya dormían tras el difícil día anterior; sin embargo, Makoto no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Prefirió no molestar a Fuu, con quien en esta ocasión sí había compartido cama. Ataviada con un minishort deportivo y una blusa de tirantes, fue a sentarse en la barandilla del barco a observar la luna llena que en ese momento estaba en cuarto creciente, casi llena.

Apenas se percató que alguien más estaba por ahí. Jet salía de la cocina, pues había ido a tomar agua. Él se quedó viéndola un momento, la saludó sólo con la mirada.

–Siento lo de tu espada –le dijo ella.

–Yo siento lo de tu padre –respondió él, como una forma de decirle que su katana agrietada no era tan grave, aunque luego reaccionó, dándose cuenta de que no había sido el mejor comentario– yo… yo no pude despedirme de mi madre, ni de mis hermanas, no me dijeron últimas palabras, simplemente, se fueron –todo quedó en silencio durante más de dos minutos hasta que ella lo rompió.

–Todos tenemos nuestras historias en este barco, ¿no es así?

–Sí. Fuu, Natsuki, Shinta, también tienen su pasado. En cuanto a Osore, sé que lo tiene, pero nunca lo he escuchado. Por su parte, Blaze, es alguien muy extraño, no sé si tiene alguna historia que contar o no.

Makoto bajó de la barandilla y miró el barco de proa hasta la entrada de los camarotes, como si estuviera inspeccionando su nueva morada –Natsuki me dijo que tú y los demás serían mis nuevos hermanos, es algo raro, yo nunca tuve hermanos de verdad.

–Somos de verdad –le respondió rápidamente Jet– y me parece que tú y yo nos portaremos como hermanos más que comunes. Sólo recuerda que yo soy mayor.

–¿Ah sí? Pues eso sí lo voy a dejar pasar de largo –le dijo riendo– pero me da gusto que tú también me consideres tu hermana, tu nueva hermana. Siento que mi padre, de alguna manera, sabía que me dejaba en buenas manos con ustedes –comentaba mientras se tallaba su ojo izquierdo que estaba por derramar una lágrima– cuando Blaze comenzó a cargarme en su espalda, unos segundos antes de que llegara ese marine, mi papá sonrió. Era como si ya conociera a la tripulación y confiara en ellos ciegamente.

–Sí, Blaze tiende a causar una reacción de ese tipo –respondió Jet, antes de dirigirse a su cabina– y en cuanto a ese marine, voy a acabarlo cuando lo vuelva a ver, también lo haré por tu padre –y se retiró a dormir. Makoto, ya más tranquila, entró a los camarotes, abrió la puerta y encontró a Fuu en la misma posición que la había dejado. La princesa era muy tranquila para dormir y ello le permitió a la peliverde recostarse cómodamente.

**El G-12 ha quedado atrás, nuestros piratas han comprendido que aún les queda bastante por aprender. Además la derrota tendrá sus secuelas, las cuales llegarán un poco más adelante**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	47. El objetivo de Makoto

**Éste será un capítulo de "descanso" es algo corto y con más plática que acción. ¡Dejen reviews!**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El Steeler había tomado un buen viento y avanzaba a toda velocidad con rumbo a Water 7, tal y como lo señalaba el Eternal Pose que ahora tenía Natsuki consigo. Ni ella ni el resto de la tripulación sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían en arribar a aquella isla, pero era un rumbo seguro y no tenían otra opción. De cualquier forma, Makoto afirmaba haber escuchado nombrar esa isla y estaba segura que no se encontraba demasiado lejos, al menos no en el Nuevo Mundo o algo por el estilo.

Esa misma mañana, la capitana Hollie arribó a un puerto no muy lejano conocido como Akron, pero no veía rastro de los piratas. Preguntó por todos lados pero ellos no habían llegado ahí. Con enfado, subió a la embarcación para tratar de dormir un poco luego de no haberlo hecho durante la noche. Se dio cuenta de que los piratas, o tenían en su poder un Eternal Pose o simplemente se perderían en el océano con tal de no ser capturados. Como marine, desechó la segunda opción y se puso como objetivo el capturar pronto a esa tripulación.

Pasaron tres noches más a partir de ese momento. Makoto estaba ya adaptándose a su nueva "familia". Gracias a su gran vista, la joven había tomado el puesto de vigía y pasaba bastante tiempo en la torre del mástil principal. De cualquier forma, no había visto una isla en todo ese tiempo.

Tal mañana, como siempre lo hacía, Blaze buscaba el ave del periódico que tarde o temprano cada día lograba llegar hasta el Steeler. El capitán tenía la ilusión de ver algo sobre los Mugiwara, pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza; sin embargo, ésa sería la ocasión en que sabría acerca de sus héroes. Apenas tomó el periódico y vio en la primera plana de éste un acontecimiento peculiar. De acuerdo a los reportes, Monkey D. Luffy había vuelto a Marineford, pero no solo, pues el ex miembro de Ouka Shichibukai, el gyojin Jinbe, así como el "Rey Oscuro" Silvers Rayleigh, le habían acompañado en un extraño ritual que terminaba con una especie de reverencia, escena que había sido capturada en una fotografía. Por más que intentaba, Blaze no podía encontrar sentido a esas acciones.

–Lo que hicieron con la campana es una especie de despedida de año –le explicó Fuu, quien había escuchado sobre ese ritual– aunque también podría significar un cambio de era, de época o algo así. De cualquier forma, es una forma de dejar atrás algo.

–¿Crees que su tripulación se haya desbandado? –preguntó Jet quien se acercó a ver la noticia.

–¡De ninguna forma! –le afirmó Blaze, no enfadado, pero sí seguro de lo que decía– tal vez sea sólo una forma de despistar a la marina, o... –el chico de acero finalmente notó el tatuaje que el capitán mugiwara llevaba en su brazo– eso no lo tenía antes, ¡ya sé! Es un mensaje para sus nakamas, seguramente es una clave para el lugar donde deben verse o algo así.

–Opino que has leído muchas historias fantásticas, pero si tú quieres creer eso, adelante.

Cuando Blaze se volteaba para responder a su primero de a bordo, varias hojas cayeron del periódico. Pero no eran páginas de éste, sino que parecían venir aparte. Se trataba de las recompensas. Las cuales recogió Fubuki. La princesa comenzó a verlas una por una, eran cerca de 50 carteles con los rostros de villanos hasta que vio uno conocido, pero lo tomó con tranquilidad.

–Mira Jet, aquí estás de nuevo –le dijo Fuu. Él se volvió y se dio cuenta de que su recompensa no había subido, estaba igual, en 37 millones– ¡Y Makoto está aquí también! –se sorprendió la princesa al ver a su compañera; sin embargo, ella sí tenía una cifra diferente, pues en lugar de sus doce millones, ahora otorgaban 25 por su cabeza. Fuu sonreía mientras le daba su respectivo cartel a la arte marcialista, pero luego su rostro cambió al ver la siguiente fotografía. No había ningún nombre, sólo un apelativo, el cual era "Killer Princess" y la cifra era de 15 millones apenas, mientras que la imagen era de una joven con su cara cubierta, dejando solamente los ojos a la vista; era precisamente ella.

Fuu lució enfadada al inicio, más que nada por el apelativo, que la hacían parecer algún tipo de asesina, aunque su capitán lo hizo todo más fácil asegurando que a la marina le gustaba exagerar –un poco más y hubieras sido "Killer Queen", habría sonado genial –reía el chico de acero mientras ella recuperaba su semblante tranquilo.

A continuación Fuu vio que el siguiente era su compañero Osore. Él sí tenía su nombre, pero además, al igual que Jet, tenía un apodo, el cual era "Neon Knight" y 18 millones como recompensa. Entre más veía carteles, más de sus nakamas observaba en fotografías. Pronto entregó su respectivo "wanted" a cada compañero. A Shinta, de 10 millones y a Natsuki de sólo 7 millones. Blaze estiró las manos esperando el suyo pero por más que Fuu buscó no lo encontró.

–Seguramente lo traerán hasta mañana Blaze, no te preocupes –trató Fuu de calmarlo.

–Pero si toda la tripulación está aquí, ¿por qué yo no? No tiene lógica –el capitán hacía un puchero, sin creer que de toda la banda era el único sin un cartel de recompensa.

–Es que no peleaste con nadie, "captain" –le dijo Natsuki sin pensar que era algo malo. Blaze simplemente lo tomó mal y prefirió irse a su camarote. Jet tenía planeado pedirle que le "fabricara" una katana provisional mientras conseguía una de verdad, pero tendría que esperar a que su sensible capitán se calmara.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki no pareció muy afectada por lo que había pasado con su capitán y en vez de eso fue con Makoto, quien había bajado de la torre para ver su cartel de wanted hacía unos minutos.

–¡Ma-chan! –la abrazó con entusiasmo, haciendo que chocaran contra la barandilla, aunque con suavidad– ¿la has pasado bien aquí? ¿verdad que estás feliz de haberte unido a nosotros? –preguntaba sonriendo– cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla vamos a ir tú, Fuu-chan y yo, de compras y la pasaremos muy bien.

–Tiene razón, la pasaremos bien –afirmó Fubuki– y sabes que estoy contenta de que estés con nosotros, pero creo que debes contarle a todos cuál es tu objetivo de quedarte en la tripulación, además de ayudarnos a seguir el viaje –la princesa sabía más de Makoto que los demás, al compartir la misma habitación con ella.

–Es verdad –puso Makoto rostro serio– por supuesto, no es nada malo, pero quisiera que lo supieran, porque ahora soy parte de este grupo, de esta familia –y al decir eso, volteó a ver con una sonrisa a Natsuki– cuando le pregunté a mi padre quién le había hecho eso, dijo que debía haber sido el Doctor Vegapunk. Quiero conocerlo, no por venganza, sólo quiero saber por qué, ¿por qué mi padre? ¿Por qué la marina hace ese tipo de cosas? ¿Por qué alguien con una mente como la de ese hombre, puede prestarse a esto? –decía mientras comenzaba a sollozar, al recordar a su padre.

–Y nosotros te ayudaremos a llegar ahí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Fuu a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y afirmaron que los objetivos de cada uno, eran los de todos. Jet miró por un momento a Osore, esperando que, tal vez en ese instante tan propicio, finalmente contara su historia, pero no fue así.

**Ya sabemos el destino, ahora sólo queda a los piratas llegar hasta ahí y seguir con el viaje, cuyas dificultades no terminan de aparecer. Por supuesto, la capital de agua no será la excepción.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	48. Hambre

**Los piratas se enfrentarán a un enemigo difícil de vencer, pero, con el cual, no pueden luchar de la misma forma que los demás. El mar tiene muchos peligros y la falta de alimento no es la excepción.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El viaje duraba todavía dos días más, y fue en ese momento cuando Blaze volvió a salir a cubierta. Su depresión había pasado por el momento y aseguraba que iba a conseguir una recompensa por su cabeza más grande que la de todos sus tripulantes juntos, por lo que sería temido en todo Grand Line.

–Como parece que ya estás de muy buen humor, te pediré un favor. Hazme una espada, como la que "fabricaste" cuando peleamos con Natsuki, ¿recuerdas?

–Puedo hacerla, pero recuerda que no soy un herrero y lo que pueda hacer, no tendrá nunca la calidad de una katana normal.

–No importa, es sólo provisional –respondió el espadachín.

–Como quieras, y pondré más empeño que en esa ocasión para que sea mejor y te sirva –el capitán, quien se veía algo cansado, comenzó a crear el arma de sus manos– ojalá en lugar de la fruta de acero, hubiera comido la fruta del alimento, nos morimos de hambre.

Tras tantos días en alta mar sin parar, incluyendo desde que habían salido de Kaprico, los alimentos estaban cerca de agotarse, por lo que Fuu había reducido las porciones de cada quien con el fin de que duraran lo más posible. De cualquier forma, el límite estaba cerca y lo situación podía ponerse insostenible. Incluso la siempre tranquila princesa estaba un poco de mal humor y pidió a sus nakamas conseguir algo de comida, ya fuera aves que volaran cerca o peces que pudieran atrapar alrededor del Steeler; pero no era fácil, pues sólo emplumados de tamaño pequeño estaban por ahí y los peces comestibles no se acercaban a la superficie estando cerca un barco tan grande y no era que los piratas tuvieran un gran conocimiento dentro de la pesca.

Pasaron dos días más y la comida finalmente se agotó, a pesar de los mayores esfuerzos de Fuu por hacerla rendir al máximo. Fuu y Makoto buscaban en la bodega para ver si algo se les había quedado sin que se dieran cuenta, pero lo único que encontraron había sido una patata partida a la mitad y que tenía algunos gusanos. Fuu la llevó consigo y la presentó a sus nakamas como el último alimento que restaba en el Steeler. Afirmó que, a pesar del aspecto de aquel tubérculo, seguía siendo comestible y que si alguien no aguantaba para nada el hambre, podía comerla, incluso aseguró que los gusanos serían una fuente de proteína valiosa en esas condiciones. Todos rehusaron en ese momento, a pesar de que varios de sus estómagos protestaron. La princesa también recomendó a sus compañeros que hicieran poca actividad y, que de ser posible, no se movieran mucho durante las próximas horas.

El primero que cedió al hambre fue precisamente el capitán. Se acercó a la cocina y finalmente entró, encontrando la patata aún con los gusanos. Si quería, podía cocerla y probablemente no pensaría mucho en los anélidos. Justo cuando iba a tomarla, el estómago de alguien más asomó con gruñidos en esa pieza. Blaze volteó hacia la entrada y vio a un Shinta avergonzado, pero que aun así no se separaba de la puerta; el chico de acero supo de inmediato que su tirador también se había rendido a su propio estómago, pero no era el único, pues detrás de Shinta apareció Natsuki. La navegante, en lugar de su siempre vivaz sonrisa tenía un rostro débil y marcado por su hambre. El capitán los miró a ambos un minuto y se dirigió a la salida.

–Es toda suya, no desperdicien nada –les dijo.

–Pero tú has llegado primero –con tono casi de disculpa, Shinta detuvo a Blaze antes de que ésta saliera a la cubierta.

–No puedo –respondió– como capitán, no puedo dejar que ustedes pasen hambre si aún hay algo de comida. Yo aguantaré hasta diez días sin comer de ser necesario –les sonrió orgulloso.

Y era cierto. No es que la tripulación hubiera tenido días sin comer, pero ya que las porciones eran tan pobres en las últimas comidas, el hambre abundaba en todos los tripulantes, y quizás el que más tenía era Blaze, pero no estaba dispuesto a mostrar debilidad. Makoto vio esa escena y le alegró que la banda tuviera un líder de ese tipo. Al inicio no estaba muy segura si él era el indicado, puesto que casi siempre la pasaba durmiendo y además parecía ser algo caprichoso y más sensible que lo necesario, pero finalmente lucía como un buen capitán. Eso le dio algo de energía para subir a la torre del mástil principal, pues quería avisar sobre la salvación de encontrar esa isla de Water 7, la cual incluso algunos comenzaban a dudar de si existía.

Makoto afinó la vista y no vio absolutamente nada. Se sintió decepcionada, pero a la vez le pareció bastante lógico. Se tumbó sobre el pequeño barandal de esa torre y sintió que iba a dormirse. De cualquier forma, se levantó, para tal vez intentar bajar o decidirse si debía quedarse ahí durante todo el día. Vio de nuevo hacia el horizonte y esta vez sí vio algo. Se talló los ojos y ya que no había nada ahí, pensó que había sido un espejismo; sin embargo era una ola la que parecía haberle tapado lo que ya había notado la vez anterior y cuando fijó su gran vista finalmente estuvo segura de que algo había a lo lejos. Reunió toda la fuerza que pudo y lo gritó a todos sus compañeros. Era como un milagro y todos parecieron olvidar su hambre por un momento. Shinta, quien se llevaba a la boca parte de la patata, escupía los gusanos que colgaban por su boca.

Desde la torre de vigía, Makoto fue viendo más claramente aquella isla. Al inicio había una torre de la cual parecía salir agua y poco a poco fue tomando forma hasta ver que eran muchas fuentes y que la isla parecía estar bastante poblada

–¿Qué dice esa Eternal Pose, Natsuki? –gritaba desde arriba una renovada Makoto.

–Esa es la isla, apunta directamente hacia allá –respondió para la alegría de sus nakamas. Sólo Jet, que estaba en la popa del barco, tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento, no celebró efusivamente. Por alguna razón, el espadachín siempre estuvo seguro de que tarde o temprano llegarían a Water 7.

Así, pasaron un total de ocho días desde que el Steeler había abandonado el G-12 y lograba llegar a Water 7. La derrota venía a cuestas, pero la esperanza de un mejor porvenir no podía evitarse, siendo que ese lugar, en primer término, los salvaría del hambre.

**Finalmente llegamos a Water 7. Esta es una de las partes más importantes de la historia, aunque no tanto como la que viene, pero realmente influye mucho en el futuro..**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	49. Water 7

**Ayaka y Jet debían reecontrarse alguna vez y, afortunadamente para ellos, no ha sido en un ambiente hostil esta vez.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El tiempo que al Steeler le tomó llegar hasta Water 7 pareció una eternidad para los piratas, pero inevitablemente el navío arribó hasta un lugar parecido a un islote, el cual tenía entrada a la isla. Lo primero que hizo Blaze fue ir por algo de berries que tenía guardados en su camarote y así poder comer y comprar alimentos. Todos bajaron del barco con ánimos renovados y al entrar a la ciudad, no todos miraron lo particular que era. Sólo Fuu y Jet admiraron el peculiar estilo de construcción y los canales acuáticos que estaban por todas partes. Cerca de la entrada, había un restaurante. En cuanto los piratas vieron el letrero entraron desesperadamente y Blaze ordenó una montaña de comida que fue devorada con tintes de bestialidad dada el hambre que sufría el grupo.

Una hora después todos, hasta el último habían saciado su necesidad de comer. La cuenta fue alta, pero bien valía la pena. Para Blaze el pagar esa cantidad no le presentaba dificultad, e incluso, durante los días pasados, le parecía una broma de mal gusto tener dinero y no poder comer cuando tenían hambre. Además todavía le quedaba algo de oro.

Cuando la digestión hizo que los piratas pudieran levantarse de sus asientos, decidieron salir a explorar. Aunque Blaze y Fuu se separarían las primeras horas de los demás, para comprar las provisiones necesarias para continuar el viaje. De cualquier forma todos tendrían que viajar en Yagara hasta arribar a la parte gruesa de la ciudad. Así lo hicieron y fue cuando todos empezaron a sorprenderse del lugar en donde se encontraban. Desde las rústicas paredes de los edificios, pasando por los canales que controlaban el transporte de la isla, la fiesta y el aroma a incienso que inundaba muchos de los pasadizos de aquella mágica ciudad.

Tras un viaje corto hacia el centro de la isla los piratas salieron del Yagara y se encontraron en una plaza bastante grande, llena de gente que iba a un lado y hacia otro, como abejas que luchaban por depositar el polen en su panal. Blaze y Fuu estaban por despedirse cuando advirtieron que Jet miraba fijamente hacia otra dirección. Sus ojos apuntaban hacia la orilla de la plaza, donde menos personas se movían. Ahí estaba ella.

Llevaba un vestido casual un poco arriba de las rodillas, de color rosado con estampado de flores con tonos pastel, sandalias de piso sin tacón y usaba una sombrilla totalmente blanca. Además, tenía puesto un sombrero amplio, también blanco, con una banda azul cielo, y del cual parecían brotar sus rizos dorados que caían hacia su espalda y hombros.

–¡Ayaka! – le gritó Blaze antes de que Jet pudiera hacer algo. El capitán repitió el saludo y se acercó a la marine seguido por sus compañeros, siendo el último de ellos el espadachín. Ella sonrió levemente al reconocer a ese pirata que agitaba la mano mientras iba hacia ella.

–Hola, Blaze –le saludó sin ser muy efusiva, pero visiblemente contenta. Sus ojos azules estaban tranquilos, cómodos, regenerados debido a las vacaciones que se había tomado– ¿esta es tu tripulación? –preguntó al ver a tan singulares personajes.

Natsuki se acercó con un rostro serio, extraño y pareció inspeccionar a la joven, mirándola desde distintos ángulos –¿así que tú eres la novia de Jet, no? –preguntó con algo de celos, como si estuviera probándola.

–¡Cállate Natsuki! –apareció el espadachín entre la navegante y la rubia quien sólo reía– ella no sabe lo que dice –afirmaba Jet mientras le tapaba la boca a Natsuki.

–Yo creo que debemos irnos de aquí –les dijo Blaze a sus compañeros, excepto, por supuesto, a Jet, a quien, sin mencionarlo, le instaba a permanecer con Ayaka– fue bueno verte, chica marine. Qué bueno que no moriste en la batalla contra Shirohige. Nos veremos luego –se despedía Blaze y era como una señal para sus nakamas quien junto con él se fueron alejando. Ayaka y Jet se quedaron solos en esa esquina de la plaza sin hablar durante casi un minuto.

–Perdona a mi tripulación –al fin él rompió el silencio.

–Se ve que te quieren mucho, no me extraña sabiendo lo que hiciste por ellos –la joven todavía observaba a los piratas perderse entre esa multitud– sobre todo esa chica, ¿es tu hermanita?

–Algo así, es extraño de explicar –respondió el espadachín quien comenzó a admirar el cuerpo de la capitana, ya sin estar enfundada en el rígido uniforme de la marina, así como sus labios en un tono mucho más fuerte que antes los había visto, ahora sí estaba maquillada para salir y pasear, no sólo para trabajar– te ves bien.

–Viniendo de ti, debe ser un gran cumplido –ella actuaba como si el beso que ambos se habían dado -o mas bien que Jet había robado- semanas atrás en el barco de la marina, nunca hubiera sucedido. Jet por su parte, actuaba con cautela recordando precisamente ese momento que no podía alejar de su mente desde que había advertido la presencia de la capitana en aquella plaza.

Finalmente ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. Ayaka advirtió que debía volver en media hora pues estaba esperando a su subordinada Hanako, quien era gran aficionada a los libros y se encontraba en una tienda cercana eligiendo algunos volúmenes. Mientras tanto, Fuu y Natsuki trataron de escabullirse del grupo de Blaze para seguir a la pareja. La princesa lo hacía por curiosidad y por esa ansia de "chisme" que a veces no podía controlar, mientras que la navegante afirmaba no estar segura de que esa chica era la indicada para su "hermano mayor"; sin embargo ambas fueron detenidas por Blaze, quien no las dejó espiar por ningún motivo al espadachín.

Ayaka platicó a Jet sobre la guerra de Marineford, aunque omitiendo aquellos detalles que no podrían llegar a oídos de un pirata, mientras que él no reveló más que trivalidades; no contó acerca de las aventuras en Yuki o las otras islas, esto al menos hasta que la rubia notó la extraña arma del espadachín.

–La mía está rota –se detuvo un momento Jet al ver el acero semiforjado que Blaze la había fabricado. Ambos estaban en una calle empedrada que tenía de un lado edificios no muy altos, de dos o tres plantas, y del otro uno de los canales por donde Yagaras pasaban una y otra vez con carga o pasajeros– fue tu novio, él la hizo inservible con un truco poco honorable.

Ayaka duró un poco para asimilar lo que había escuchado y aunque se imaginaba quién era la persona de la que Jet hablaba, prefirió asegurarse.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó, haciéndose la ofendida por lo que su acompañante había dicho.

–No recuerdo su nombre, sólo que él dijo que era tu novio –y Jet describió al sujeto como mejor lo recordó.

–Kazuhiko... –la rubia hizo un gesto serio y su rostro miró al suelo un momento– él y yo no tenemos ya nada que ver. Tal vez un tiempo así fue, pero no así ahora, no más. –Fue por poco que una sonrisa escapaba en el rostro de Jet quien apenas pudo esconder lo contento que lo hacía escuchar esas palabras de Ayaka, sobre todo porque parecían sinceras y con bastante desagrado para con el Contra Almirante. Él prefirió cambiar el tema y la plática entre ambos se alargó, mientras seguían caminando por las empedradas calles de la Capital de Agua. Unos minutos después, la sonrisa de Ayaka se borró del rostro.

–¡Es muy tarde ya! –dijo sorprendida– tenía que esperar a Hanako hace ya tiempo y me entretuve aquí –se detuvo de sus palabras de pronto, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho– no quiero decir que haya sido tiempo perdido, sólo que tengo que irme. ¡Pero podemos vernos mañana, si es que ustedes no se van hoy, estaré temprano por la ciudad, cerca de aquí!

–Mañana está bien –respondió Jet. Ayaka se despidió y dejó ahí al espadachín mientras corría para regresar a la plaza donde ambos se habían encontrado. Él se desconcertó un poco por la actitud de ella, sobre todo al final. Ésa no era la Ayaka que él conocía, aquella rígida y decidida capitana de la marina; sin embargo, en ese momento pensaba que tal vez le agradaba más esta Ayaka. Una chica más jovial y que también parecía más sincera.

**Sí, un capítulo dedicado a estos dos, debía pasar tarde o temprano, y otdavía continúa. Ya debía haber descanso tras Yuki y el G-12.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	50. Soy una marine y tú un pirata

**Si Ayaka realmente siente algo por Jet, algo tendría que pasar aquí, ¿o no? Tal vez, o tal vez sea otro adiós, quién sabe.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Ayaka llegó corriendo a la plaza y tras buscar en varias direcciones, vio a Hanako sentada en una banca, rodeada de dos bolsas, seguramente repletas de libros. Sonrió al ver que su asistente era tan disciplinada como ella.

–Perdona Hanako, me encontré una amistad y platicamos tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo.

–Qué raro, usted tiene pocos conocidos, ¿era marine?

–No –sonrió nerviosa la rubia– vivía en un pueblo en el que estuve un tiempo durante mi entrenamiento. Pero es mejor que volvamos al barco, se hará tarde –le pidió y Hanako finalmente aceptó comenzando a platicar acerca de los volúmenes que había conseguido en aquella tienda.

Jet por su parte regresó al Steeler donde no había todavía nadie. Ninguno de sus compañeros había llegado todavía y se dispuso a esperarlos. Con la vista clavada en el pasillo que llevaba de ese islote hacia la ciudad, aguardaba la llegada del grupo. No se preocupó de estar por horas en la misma posición, recargado sobre la barandilla, pues su mente se encontraba viajando hacia otro lugar. No fue sino hasta que escuchó un grito que advirtió que el resto de la tripulación estaba regresando al barco. Natsuki lo había visto desde lejos y agitaba su mano a modo de saludo. Él sólo sonrió.

Cuando todos llegaron al barco, el espadachín fue asaltado con preguntas por parte de la navegante y también de Fuu, pero ellas fueron interrumpidas por su capitán, quien las obligó a ayudarle a guardar la gran cantidad de víveres recién comprados, aunque lo hizo con toda la intención de que no molestaran a su primero de a bordo. Osore también fue a ayudar para que el trabajo fuera menos pesado para sus compañeras y se llevó a Shinta. Sólo Makoto se quedó en la cubierta junto a Jet.

–Tu rostro está raro –le dijo fingiendo desinterés total por él– te la has de haber pasado bien con esa chica, porque hasta estás sonriendo, mira que te ves hasta tétrico si me preguntas –ella mejor se retiró a descansar al camarote que compartía con Fuu antes de obtener respuesta de su compañero, quien sólo suspiró.

El resto de la tarde, que ya casi era noche, las tres chicas de la tripulación planearon el siguiente día, el cual sí consistiría en comprar ropa para ellas. Osore por su parte quería ir a buscar algunas chicas, pero como su intención era llevarse consigo a Shinta, Fuu pidió a Blaze que les acompañara. Jet ya tenía planes, por supuesto.

Y el espadachín fue el primero en levantarse al siguiente día y ponerse listo para salir a la ciudad nuevamente. Comenzó a caminar por las calles empedradas con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos mientras su katana enfundada golpeaba levemente su pierna izquierda por cada paso que daba. Tras unos minutos de andar, llegó hasta la plaza donde un día antes había encontrado a Ayaka. Esta vez, no había tanta gente aún, pero el pirata no pudo ver a la rubia por ningún lado. Esperó, de pie, cerca de la orilla de la plaza con uno de los canales hasta que vio llegar una figura delgada, con su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, una blusa azul cielo sin mangas, un pantalón de tela de jeans, pero de color blanco, entallado, hasta las rodillas, y la misma sombrilla del día anterior. A Jet le causaba extraña impresión verla de esa forma, pues si ayer había pensado que se veía juvenil, ese día, a sus ojos, era una chiquilla casi de la edad de Natsuki.

Al acercarse uno al otro se saludaron calladamente y la marine pidió que fueran a desayunar, incluso afirmó que ella pagaría, así que no debían preocuparse por el dinero. Al llegar a un pequeño desayunador, ella fue la que comenzó la plática relatando que sus vacaciones se agotaban justamente al día siguiente y debía partir esa noche de Water 7 para dirigirse a los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina y de ahí, de regreso al East Blue.

–¿Y ustedes cuánto tiempo estarán aquí?

–Supongo que lo que tarde en cargarse el log –respondió el pirata tratando de sacudirse la noticia de que la rubia debía partir– debemos llegar a Sabaody, el último lugar donde los Sombrero de Paja fueron vistos, pues Blaze quiere tener pistas sobre ellos.

Era la primera vez que Jet comía junto a Ayaka y ahí pudo darse cuenta de que el apetito de la capitana no tenía nada que ver con su delgada figura, ya que aunque comía con elegancia y modales, las cantidades eran mayores a las que él ingería, y no por poco. No quiso interrumpir demasiado a la rubia con comentarios sin sentido y prácticamente no habló más hasta que la comida se terminó. Ambos compartieron palabras simples y triviales al dejar el lugar y se dispusieron a caminar por calles más céntricas de la ciudad que las que habían andado un día antes.

Casi sin darse cuenta, a los pocos minutos, iban tomados de la mano. Mientras ella señalaba detalles en los edificios o sucesos en los canales, él sólo iba serio, pero no con su rostro duro y el seño fruncido como de costumbre, sino con semblante tranquilo y casi sonriente.

Ambos subieron hasta la parte más alta de la ciudad donde encontraron una enorme fuente al frente y el resto de la Capital de Agua a sus espaldas a la que voltearon a ver unos segundos después.

–Es una vista hermosa, ¿no? –preguntó ella. Él iba a responder, pero al no ocurrírsele nada, sólo asintió. No era su estilo decir cosas melosas o románticas. Sólo apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de la chica y se volteó a para verla a los ojos, cosa que ella imitó para, segundos más tarde, acercarse al rostro del espadachín. Él agachándose, hizo lo mismo y poco después ambos se besaban, por primera vez, bajo el consentimiento de los dos, no como hubiera sido la primera vez.

Sin embargo, mientras sus labios estaban unidos, Ayaka abrió los ojos, como si recordara o se diera cuenta de algo importante y se separó inmediatamente del pirata.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No es... yo no... –la rubia miraba angustiada al espadachín quien sólo estaba desconcertado– esto ha sido un error –dijo y huyó del lugar. Jet reaccionó un poco tarde, pero fue a seguirla, llamándole por su nombre en repetidas ocasiones para que se detuviera. Ella bajó varios niveles de la ciudad hasta que llegó a un pasillo grande, donde había poca gente, todavía en una parte alta de Water 7.

–¿Se puede saber qué he hecho ahora? –preguntó Jet con rostro de fastidio cuando finalmente la alcanzó.

–No es que seas tú, ni lo que hayas hecho. Es lo que somos y las diferencias que existen entre nosotros. Soy una capitana de la marina; tú eres un pirata con una recompensa. Nos acabamos de besar, ¿y luego qué sigue? ¿Quieres que sea tu novia? ¿Y cómo pretendes que pase eso? Soy una marine y tú un pirata –repitió con su rostro recio pero con sus ojos emocionados– ¿acaso pretendes que yo me haga una criminal y surque contigo los cinco mares? ¿o es que intentarás pedir perdón y hacerte un marine tú mismo y separarte de la vida de pirata para estar conmigo? Si tienes la respuesta para eso, dímela ya –pidió casi desesperada, pero luego desvió su mirada, que se había vuelto triste, un poco a hacia su izquierda –si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo, sabes lo que siento, y podemos ir a una habitación y terminar con esto de una vez para ya no volvernos a ver nunca más.

–¡Sabes que no se trata de eso! –respondió él como si se sintiera insultado, pero a la vez, no sabía qué más decir, por lo que calló tras su contestación.

–Debo irme –le anunció con los vidriosos ojos de color, hermosos y azules como la superficie de mar adentro, alejado de tierra– cuando tengas la respuesta para lo que te pregunté al final, trata de verme. Mientras tanto, y cuando esté en servicio, ten en cuenta que, si son órdenes, tendré que atacarlos. Si llegamos a toparnos en circunstancias normales, los dejaré ir, como una muestra de mi aprecio a Blaze y mi relación contigo. Adiós –y ella se alejó, ya más tranquila, con paso firme. Había regresado a ser la rígida y disciplinada capitana de la marina. Se dirigía al hotel donde se hospedaba, donde seguramente Hanako estaría preocupada por ella. Decidida a dejar Wate reanudar las labores que su rango le exigía.

**Si creían que todo iba a resolverse tan sencillo, pues esto ha sido una sorpresa. Siendo uno de los tramas principales de la historia, no se iba a resolver tan pronto.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	51. Ella lo quería escuchar

**Jet aún tiene a su "familia" y tendrá que enfocarse en ella y dejar de lado, momentáneamente a la capitana de la marina. Sobre todo porque, para los piratas, nada es tranquilidad.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El carácter de Jet no le permitía exteriorizar demasiado sus emociones y parecía no afectarle demasiado lo que acababa de suceder, al menos así se veía por fuera. Comenzó a buscar con la vista el camino para ir hacia el barco, aunque no pudo hacerlo inmediatamente, pues no reconocía muy bien el rumbo. Luego de dar unas vueltas, afortunadamente para él, encontró a sus compañeras en una tienda de ropa. Vio desde el otro lado del canal de agua que estaba por ahí, que Natsuki le mostraba una minifalda a Makoto, quien negaba con todas sus fuerzas, y luego Fuu enseñaba una blusa la cual parecía agradarle más -pero no del todo- a la arte marcialista y vigía de la tripulación. La escena suavizó un poco el temperamento del espadachín y decidió esperar a sus nakamas afuera del establecimiento.

Cuando las tres salieron, se quedaron sorprendidas de ver al espadachín en ese lugar.

–¿Qué haces aquí, no te habías ido con tu novia? –preguntó Makoto, sin otro afán que el molestar a Jet.

–Sí, cuenta, cuenta, con detalles por favor –pedía Fuu alegremente. Pero Natsuki no dijo nada, y sólo se quedó viendo al moreno-pelirrojo un momento, deformando sus labios casi haciendo un puchero.

–¿No te trató mal esa chica, verdad? –preguntó un poco enfadada– porque si lo hizo, se las verá con nosotras. ¿Cómo se atreve a haberte rechazado?

–No se trata de eso Natsuki, te lo aseguro.

–Pues tu cara está rara –le afirmó ella, con sus brazos posados en las caderas y el seño fruncido– algo malo te ha pasado estando con ella –y ante la insistencia, Jet contó a sus compañeras parte de lo sucedido, haciendo énfasis entre las diferencias entre él y la capitana marine. De cualquier forma, se dejó la mayor parte de los detalles en el relato.

–No podemos estar juntos, es así de sencillo –dijo, echando a caminar por la calle de adoquín– además, no está dentro de mis prioridades, no importa ya.

Por alguna razón, Natsuki sabía que el espadachín mentía, aunque fuera levemente, pero decidió no presionarle más. De cualquier forma, Jet tuvo que acompañar a las tres chicas el resto de la tarde en sus compras y terminó siendo un carga bolsas y cajas. Durante el regreso al barco, el espadachín tuvo que esquivar las preguntas de Natsuki y también las de Fuu acerca de su "cita" con Ayaka. A Makoto no parecía importarle el encuentro de su compañero con la capitana de la marina.

Los piratas parecían tener absolutamente todo listo para irse, tan sólo el Log, que aún no se cargaba, los retrasaba, pero según les habían comentado, a más tardar a la mañana siguiente, éste se apuntaría hacia la siguiente isla.

Ayaka había regresado a donde Hanako temprano, tanto que ésta apenas se despertaba. No es que fuera perezosa, pero las vacaciones la habían hecho cansarse un poco en los últimos días y esa mañana había dormido hasta tarde. Justo cuando la capitana vio a su recluta levantarse le externó la decisión de volver al trabajo. A pesar de sus ojos somnolientos, en cuanto Hanako proceso la información en su dormido cerebro, se puso contenta y empezó a preparar todo para partir. Lo harían por la tarde en un barco pequeño que sólo ambas tripulaban. Ennies Lobby no quedaba muy lejos y aunque estuviera en reconstrucción, su puerta de la justicia todavía estaba en servicio y por ahí podrían arribar más rápido a Marineford para recuperar su barco y regresar con algunos hombres a East Blue.

Sin hacer ningún aspaviento, la capitana regresaba a sus labores y mientras tanto, los pensamientos de Jet estaban posados en ella. Tumbado en la popa del barco, incluso detrás del camarote de Blaze y de su propia cabina, prácticamente en la punta posterior del barco. Natsuki y Fuu se habían rendido finalmente y ambas veían sus ropas nuevas en la habitación de la princesa. Fue entonces Makoto la que dirigió palabra a Blaze, quien junto a Osore, enseñaba a jugar cartas a Shinta.

–Tu espadachín actúa raro "captain" –le interrumpió en su actividad– es mejor que veas qué le sucede, no querrás tener un guerrero con su corazón confundido.

Él no dijo nada y comenzó a buscar al espadachín, mientras Osore invitaba a Makoto a jugar a las cartas, aunque con una modalidad distinta. Ella se rehusó a quitarse la ropa cada vez que perdiera una mano y como respuesta golpeó en la cabeza al médico.

Blaze supo dónde encontrar a su primero de a bordo y le pidió que le contara lo que había sucedido con Ayaka. El espadachín se incorporó y miró hacia otro lado, como si fuera a ocultar tal suceso, pero el capitán sabía bien que su compañero iba a hablar.

–Ella tiene razón –habló al fin– nuestros mundos son distintos. Como ella misma me dijo, ¿acaso quiero hacerme marine? ¿O quiero que ella se haga pirata? No tiene sentido.

–¿Eso te preguntó?

–Sí, algo así.

–¿Y por qué no le dijiste que se hiciera pirata y viniera con nosotros?

–¿De qué hablas? Si le digo eso la hubiera hecho enojar.

–¿Estás seguro? –le sonrió el capitán– yo creo que hasta te hubiera ido mejor, tal vez era lo que ella quería escuchar –el espadachín se quedó mudo, con la boca abierta y por un momento pensó que había algo de razón en las palabras de su compañero, aunque no demoró demasiado en volver a su acostumbrado rostro.

–Como sea, ya no importa. Hemos de seguir el viaje y todo saldrá bien. Lo mejor será salir de esta isla cuanto antes –el espadachín se retiró de ahí, pero su humor era diferente, parecía ser el de siempre y ello tenía contento a su capitán. Cuando Blaze regresó al área cercana de la proa, vio que solamente Makoto estaba por ahí, viendo hacia el mar, aunque más bien hacia la nada, pues el capitán tuvo que hablarle en par de ocasiones para que reaccionara.

Blaze preguntó a su vigía por Osore y Shinta quienes parecían haberse esfumado del lugar. Ella respondió que los dos se habían aburrido y habían ido hacia la ciudad nuevamente hacía unos minutos. Así pues, ambos se quedaron platicando sobre cosas triviales y unos momentos después, Jet los acompañó, aunque sin abrir mucho la boca. Media hora después, Natsuki y Fuu salían de sus camarotes tras haber acomodado toda su ropa y todavía suspiraban por sus productivas compras.

Natsuki entonces advirtió que tanto Shinta como Osore regresaban al barco, y lo hacían realmente apurados. Ella iba a saludarlos efusivamente, pero la detuvieron.

–Aunque realmente me gustaría recibir tu cariño, pequeña, no hay tiempo para eso, debemos salir de la isla ya, en este instante.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Blaze.

–Esa chica pelirroja, la capitana de la marina con la que nos topamos en el G-12, está aquí, en Water 7, ¡debe estarnos buscando! –al escuchar esto, Blaze quiso saber el estado del Log Pose, pero éste todavía no estaba cargado.

–No nos queda más que enfrentarla en la ciudad –afirmó Jet.

–Si hacemos eso –intervino Fuu– no tardarán en llegar refuerzos y entonces será más difícil irnos. Tampoco podemos escondernos, ella es muy lista, tarde o temprano encontrará el barco y no creo que no lo recuerde.

–¿Qué propones entonces? –le cuestionó Blaze, a sabiendas de la sagacidad de la princesa.

–Bueno, aún tenemos la Eternal Pose hacia este lugar, también tenemos bastantes alimentos para varias semanas. Lo que podemos hacer es zarpar en este instante, alejarnos de Water 7 durante unos días, tal vez una semana, y volver. Viéndolo fríamente, es la única forma en el que podremos seguir.

Los piratas estaban deliberando cuando Makoto, que tenía su vista de frente al estribor del Steeler, vio a un acorazado marine bordear la isla con dirección hacia donde se encontraban ellos. Su aguda vista pudo alcanzar a ver a alguien en la popa de ese navío, y aunque no le reconocía desde tan lejos, sí podía saber que había un cabello rojo.

–Es ella, debe serlo –afirmó Fuu.

–¿Cómo diablos nos encontró tan rápido? –Jet preparaba su espada "hechiza".

–Es posible que nos haya notado a Shinta y a mí. Sé que no nos vio, pero ella tiene esa extraña habilidad.

–La llamó, "Ambición" – aclaró Fuu a Osore– ahora no nos queda otra alternativa que irnos.

**No hay tiempo para descansar. Hollie los ha encontrado y no los dejará ir tan fácilmente. Water 7 tendrá que ser para otra ocasión.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y en especial el review de Daisasuke a quien he respondido ya por mensaje. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	52. El ataque de Hollie

**Hollie ataca. La capitana no se rendirá hasta atrapar a los piratas, aunque ellos tampoco lo permitirán tan fácilmente. Un suceso que cambiará el viaje de nuestros protagonistas.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes, pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Y así hicieron los piratas. Blaze, Jet y Osore se aprestaron a hacer uso de los remos, mientras que Makoto y Shinta abrieron las velas lo más rápido de que pudieron, aunque la acción no fue tan veloz como hubieran querido. Justo cuando el Steeler viraba para alejarse de Water 7, se escuchó el estruendo de un disparo, y segundos después, como si fuese un relámpago, un trueno, una bala de cañón se impactó en la popa del barco y los piratas vieron como el timón voló por los aires tras el ataque.

–¡No se detengan! –hizo Jet reaccionar a sus compañeros y el barco, aunque sin timón, más bien guiado por los remos, comenzó a ir más rápido. De cualquier forma, el acorazado de Hollie les daba alcance de forma rápida y pronto se escuchó un disparo más. Jet y Blaze trataron de reaccionar para ir hacia la popa pero el mismo Steeler respondió con otro cañonazo para desviar el que los atacaba. Su tirador, Shinta, había bajado para tener acceso al cañón posterior, uno de los cuatro que poseía la fragata y con ello había salvado, momentáneamente, al barco y sus tripulantes.

Blaze mandó a Jet, Osore y Makoto que siguieran remando, ayudando al viento que los empujaba. Mientras Natsuki y Fuu se encargaban del timón, él fue a la popa y se decidió a usar sus habilidades para defender el barco y a su tripulación. De ser necesario, usaría su cuerpo con propiedades de acero para detener los disparos.

Tanto el Steeler como el acorazado marine de Hollie, ya estaban algo alejados de Water 7 mientras seguían su refriega. Jet se aprestó a ayudar a su capitán a desviar las balas de cañón, que ya tenían dañado no sólo el timón, sino también la parte trasera del barco. Además, el navío marine estaba dándoles alcance poco a poco y no tenían modo de atacar, pues sus cañones no eran tan potentes. Su enfrentamiento con Hollie parecía inminente.

La refriega continuó por unos minutos y Water 7 dejó de estar en el horizonte, se habían alejado tanto que ya no era posible distinguirla y era el momento más crítico, pues la capitana preparaba ya su naginata para entrar en acción y era cuestión de uno o dos minutos en que ella misma pudiera invadir el Steeler. Además, tras ella, había decenas de marines dispuestos a acabar con piratas y muchos de ellos preparaban sus rifles, esperando por que llegara la distancia adecuada para poder disparar.

Jet, a pesar de tener una espada que no era una verdadera katana, pudo hacer un corte volador, pero fue fácilmente repelido por Hollie.

–Esto se ve muy mal, Blaze, ¿qué diablos vamos a hacer?

–No se me ocurre nada, sólo nos queda pelear –afirmó el capitán. Ninguno de los dos advirtió que Natsuki estaba detrás de ellos.

–Es hora de que yo haga algo –dijo, haciéndose notar finalmente. Sin que sus dos compañeros pudieran reaccionar, la navegante saltó del barco, pero al mismo tiempo que hacía su brinco, crecía gracias a su fruta. Hollie empuñó su naginata, pero desde el primer momento supo que no podía hacer nada, la jovencita seguía creciendo y con su brazo derecho apuntaba como guillotina hacia la proa del barco marine. La gravedad hizo su trabajo y la jovencita pudo aplicar la fuerza necesaria para hacer pedazos el acorazado. Hollie hizo lo más sensato, huyó junto a sus subordinados hacia la popa, esperando que, tras el impacto, los botes salvavidas pudieran utilizarse.

El acorazado fue partido en dos con facilidad, y aunque la popa comenzó a hundirse, Hollie y sus hombres pudieron escapar en cuatro botes que rescataron con rapidez. La capitana marine no podía con su rostro de decepción y sólo echó una mirada furiosa hacia wl Steeler mientras escapaba de su propio barco. No estaba enfadada con los piratas, sino con ella misma por no prever aquella situación. De nueva cuenta, esa tripulación se escapaba de sus manos.

Al mismo tiempo, Natsuki se hundía en el océano. Al caer al agua perdió control de sus poderes y regresó a su tamaño normal. Jet se preparaba para lanzarse al mar, pero alguien más se le adelantó. El espadachín detuvo su acción al ver "volar" a Osore hacia el agua. El peliazul nadó rápidamente y con gran estilo hacia el fondo y con una velocidad notable, llegó hasta donde su navegante seguía hundiéndose. La tomó en sus brazos y se impulsó de nuevo hacia la superficie. No pasó ni un minuto antes de que sus compañeros los vieran salir a los dos. El prácticamente cargándola, pues la joven estaba desmayada.

Justo en ese momento, todos escucharon la voz de Hollie a lo lejos:

–¡Esto no ha terminado, piratas! ¡Les seguiré la pista nuevamente y los atraparé algún día! ¡Cuando bajen la guardia, allí estaré yo para acabar con ustedes! –y así, el Steeler se alejaba lentamente de aquellas barcas, y pronto fue más veloz la marcha de la fragata, cuando se bajaron las velas.

Osore fue ayudado por sus compañeros para subir al barco junto con Natsuki, quien no demoró mucho en despertar y dar las gracias al médico.

–Nadas genial Osore, ¿dónde aprendiste a hacerlo así? –preguntó Fubuki.

–No es nada especial princesa –respondió él, extrañamente cohibido, al contrario de como siempre reaccionaba– me enseñó mi madre, al menos así podríamos decirlo.

Fue una respuesta extraña, pero tampoco daba pie a otra interpretación, por lo que nadie preguntó ya más. La principal preocupación era el rumbo. Sin timón, no era posible regresar a Water 7, o ir hacia donde el Log les indicaba, que era en realidad el G-12, pues no se había cargado hacia otro lugar todavía.

–¡No está! –gritó de pronto Natsuki atrayendo la atención de todos– la tenía aquí y... –se dio cuenta entonces que, al aumentar de tamaño y caer al mar, había perdido el objeto.

–¿Qué es lo que no está? –la inquirió Blaze. Ella bajó el rostro y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos. Apretó sus labios y demoró en responder, aunque finalmente pudo hacerlo.

–Eternal Pose... –sólo dijo y comenzó a sollozar– perdón, yo sólo quería ayudar.

–Y lo hiciste –la abrazó Fuu– de no ser por ti, quién sabe lo que hubiera pasado peleando contra esa capitana y su batallón marine –le dijo mientras los demás reafirmaban las palabras de la princesa, lo que hizo que la navegante se calmara finalmente.

Jet estaba por dirigirse a tomar los remos pero se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. La adrenalina del combate había limitado su fatiga, pero en ese momento los brazos le temblaban, las piernas le pesaban y sus ojos se entrecerraban una y otra vez. Se puso de rodillas un momento esperando recuperarse un poco pero no le fue posible. Fuu, intuyendo lo que le sucedía a su compañero, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

–Está atardeciendo y creo que todos estamos cansados, lo mejor es que descansemos –propuso la princesa.

–Eso estaría bien –le dijo Blaze– pero lo prudente sería no anclar aquí, Hollie no debe estar tan lejos y no dudo que decida, en un momento dado, venir tras nosotros.

–Shinta y yo nos quedaremos a hacer guardia unas horas entonces, es mejor que los demás vayan a descansar –dijo y ella y así hicieron sus compañeros. Antes de todo, Osore puso un rígido vendaje en la muñeca y parte de la mano derecha de Natsuki pues se había lastimado un poco debido al golpe que le había dado al acorazado marine. Blaze por su parte, fue el primero que se retiró a dormir y Makoto lo imitó, pues también se sentía cansada. Para Jet, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que tenía deseos de dormir, pero ese día era distinto a cualquier otro.

Así, Fuu y Shinta se quedaron a cargo del Steeler mientras el sol caía. Ella, teniendo en sus manos la Log Pose de Natsuki sólo para saber cuánto se alejaban de Water 7, estaba sentada en la barandilla del barco, cerca de la proa. El chico, por su parte, se quedó de pie, al centro del barco, mirando por un momento a su compañera y luego, al horizonte.

–¿Estás preocupado? –se volteó ella a decirle. La princesa mostraba una sonrisa ligera pero sincera en un rostro en el que brillaban sus ojos azules. Él no respondió nada, sólo miró atento su cara– esto es a lo que mi madre se refería, es algo que jamás viviría en mi isla. Todos son fuertes, yo debo serlo igual que ellos, y tú también.

**El futuro es ahora incierto. El barco va sin rumbo y sin destino aparente. La calma del mar es lo único que apacigua la situación. Pero, finalmente, nada será en vano.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	53. Sin timón

**Un capítulo cortito. Los piratas tendrán que encontrar rumbo sin timón, y lo harán. Hay que poner atencióna los días que han pasado desde Yuki.  
><strong>

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

De esta forma, el Steeler pasó varios días navegando a la deriva. La situación era distinta a la anterior en la que demoraron para arribar a Water 7, puesto que ahora tenían más comida, aunque también debían estar más alertas hacia todas las direcciones, pues no estaban siguiendo una dirección en específico.

Durante los primeros dos días, los piratas intentaron remar siguiendo la dirección del Log, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era inútil y abandonaron tal empresa. Fueron momentos en los que varios de ellos aprovecharon para conocerse mejor; de cualquier forma, Jet no pudo hacer que Osore contara su pasado. A pesar de que llevaba ya buen tiempo con ellos, no parecían saber mucho sobre él realmente.

Los días no fueron monótonos. Dos tormentas, una de ellas tal vez un huracán, según Natsuki y Fuu, se cruzaron en el camino. Representaron dificultades, pero el Steeler pudo superarlas. Para el quinto día desde la batalla con Hollie, el cielo estaba despejado y el clima parecía que no iba a tornarse peligroso, aunque siendo Grand Line, debían estar alertas.

Blaze tuvo la idea de que tal vez, con su acero, podría de alguna manera reparar el timón y se dirigió a inspeccionarlo. Makoto le acompañó y Fuu, que tenía algo de tiempo libre, fue con ellos. La peliverde fue quien, con destreza, bajó aferrándose a la madera de la popa, para inspeccionar el estado del timón. A su juicio, aunque estaba de alguna manera dañado, no estaba del todo inservible. Blaze pidió que alguien moviera el timón y esperó el juicio de su vigía.

–Se mueve bien –dijo ella desde abajo y luego subió con agilidad hacia la barandilla del barco– yo creo que tiene arreglo, si encontramos un carpintero competente, pienso que podrá dejarlo bien –afirmó y luego explicó, como pudo, la forma en que se movía lo que quedaba del timón.

–Si se puede mover sin problemas, tal vez yo podría arreglarlo –aseguró Blaze y preparó una de sus manos para hacer brotar acero. Por alguna razón, Makoto sabía que no era una buena idea, pero no podía pensar el por qué. Para su beneficio, Fuu también estaba por ahí.

–No es algo que debas hacer, Blaze – le dijo, tomándole del brazo– si Makoto juzgó bien, el timón aún sirve de alguna manera. Pero si tú intentas hacer un timón nuevo, podrías arruinarlo. La forma que le des podría no ser la adecuada. La fuerza de tu acero, cuando se solidifique, podría aplastar la madera existente y entonces el Steeler quedaría totalmente inservible para navegar. Sólo sería una enorme cosa flotante. Por supuesto, tú eres de los que se arriesga, y en muchas ocasiones tienes suerte, pero no olvides que llevas los destinos de tu familia contigo.

No podía cometer algún error, en eso tenía razón la princesa. El capitán lo pensó un minuto, aunque no se decidía. Natsuki lo animó afirmando que, seguramente (con pensamiento optimista, más que afirmando con seguridad), pronto verían alguna isla. Ello llevó a Blaze a tomar la decisión de esperar algunos días más. Si no se veía alguna forma de salvarse, intentaría reparar el timón con su acero.

–Creo que has hecho lo correcto –le dijo Fuu sonriendo– esperar será lo mejor.

Tres días más pasaron desde aquél. Un chaparrón cayó sobre el Steeler y poco más. Tal vez hizo algo de frío de pronto, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que volviera el calor normal. La situación se tornaba desesperante para algunos. Jet y Fuu trataban de tener calma, pero Blaze y Makoto no estaban tan tranquilos. Los demás tenían cierta ansiedad. A veces decían ver algo, pero al acercarse, no había nada. Tal vez sólo había sido una ola oscura o un animal grande saliendo del agua a lo lejos. Esto sólo les hacía gastar energías en remar.

El décimo día desde la batalla contra Hollie, Makoto se quedó a dormir en el puesto de vigía. Ese día, ni siquiera habían tirado el ancla. La desesperación había hecho pensar a los piratas que no tenía caso detenerse durante la noche, a pesar de los peligros de Grand Line. Fubuki no tuvo la mejor impresión sobre el asunto y pidió a su compañera de camarote quedarse afuera a vigilar: "no te pido que te quedes despierta toda la noche, pero estando afuera te será más sencillo escuchar algo, por si acaso. Luego te compensaré, te lo aseguro", le había dicho.

Y, como casi siempre, el juicio de la princesa no estaba equivocado. No habían pasado más de dos horas en que los piratas se habían ido a dormir, cuando una Makoto que estiraba sus brazos, pareció notar algo a lo lejos, a estribor. Ya que el viento no soplaba demasiado fuerte, el Steeler andaba relativamente lento y un punto brillante apareció a la vista de la joven. Ella reaccionó y subió hasta la punta del mástil principal, un metro y medio, quizá, más arriba de lo que estaba la plataforma de vigía y entonces estuvo segura totalmente de sí había algo. Un luz titilante, tal vez una fogata.

**¿Qué les espera a los piratas en esta isla? Es sólo el comienzo de algo mucho más grande y que cambiará su viaje por completo.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	54. Isla Kuuda

**Al fin los piratas tocan tierra nuevamente. No será su destino final, pero aquí comienza una aventura como no han tenido otra, un evento que cambiará su viaje por completo.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Makoto pensó rápido y lo primero que hizo, al ver esa luz resaltando en la oscuridad a lo lejos, fue ir a donde estaba el ancla, y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, la arrojó al mar, causando que el Steeler se detuviera. Luego de eso, se dispuso a despertar a sus compañeros. Jet fue el primero en salir, pues no estaba dormido aún, y al escuchar el ruido del ancla, había empezado a vestirse. Minutos después, ya todos estaban en cubierta y Makoto les señaló el lugar de dónde parecía provenir tal luz.

Jet subió a la torre de vigía, pero aseguró no ver nada.

–¡Ahí está! –le señaló ella enérgicamente al subir al mismo lugar y seguir viendo el punto luminoso– ¿acaso estás ciego? ¡Lo estoy viendo en este momento!

Al ver que se iba a producir una discusión, Fuu fue rápido por un objeto a su camarote. Regresó sin demora y se lo lanzó a su compañero espadachín. Era un monóculo, así que el chico lo utilizó para encontrar el punto. Le fue un poco difícil, pero Makoto lo dirigió y finalmente él también pudo verlo, aceptando que la vigía tenía razón.

Con un grito de Blaze, los piratas se pusieron a trabajar. Natsuki y Shinta subieron las velas mientras Jet, Fuu, y Osore tomaron los remos, y con ayuda de su capitán, pusieron en marcha la fragata ante las indicaciones de Makoto quien no perdía de vista la luz.

–Hay que aceptarlo, tiene una gran vista –le decía Jet a su capitán mientras ambos remaban con fuerza.

–Es la primera vez que le haces un cumplido, al menos que yo recuerde –le dijo, con rostro feliz su capitán.

Dos horas después, el Steeler se acercaba a la costa de aquella isla en la que aparecía la luz. Como bien había juzgado Makoto, era una fogata, estaba en la playa y ya era bastante débil, pero la vigía le agradeció a las flamas a pesar de no tener éstas vida, por haberlos guiado a tierra.

Los piratas, totalmente exhaustos, dejaron que la marea los llevara lentamente hacia la isla y cuando estuvieron allí, bajaron rápidamente, desesperados por poner los pies en la arena de la playa. Ya que era de madrugada, no parecía haber nadie por ahí cerca, pero una vez que lograron avivar más el fuego, se dieron cuenta de que había algunas chozas de paja cerca de ahí. Detrás de las chozas, se extendía una espesa selva.

No sería la idea de la mayoría, pero a Blaze se le ocurrió que podría despertar a alguien para pedir información así que gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sorprendiendo a sus propios compañeros. Por supuesto, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguien saliera de una de las chozas. La puerta de una de las chozas se abrió un poco. Era evidente que alguien se cercioraba de lo que estaba pasando afuera. Tras algunos segundos, finalmente, con antorcha en mano, una figura salió de la vivienda y, cautelosamente, se acercó con los piratas.

–Propongo que Fuu sea la que hable –dijo Makoto levantando la mano, como si estuviera votando en alguna actividad de la escuela. La vigía, con sus palabras, convenció de inmediato a los demás que la más propicia para no causar malos entendidos debía ser la princesa. Ella aceptó la responsabilidad y se adelantó para ponerse frente a aquella persona. Al tenerla ya de cerca, pudo ver que era un hombre de avanzada edad, caminaba de forma encorvada y mientras sostenía una antorcha con su mano izquierda, él mismo se apoyaba en un bastón con la derecha. Su cabello apenas salía por detrás de sus orejas y seguía por la nuca hasta llegar al otro lado, pues ya arriba no tenía nada. Su nariz era puntiaguda y algo larga, pero su rostro, aunque viejo, no era temible.

–¿Son piratas? –preguntó él, en verdad cuestionándolo y no de forma retórica, pues al ver a una joven bonita frente a él, le parecía extraño– si es así, ¿cómo llegaron aquí?

–Somos piratas –le afirmó Fuu, con una tenue sonrisa, totalmente conciliadora y que hubiera detenido una pelea entre los más fieros guerreros– los piratas de Blaze, para ser más exactos, y hemos llegado a esta isla por casualidad, ya que nuestro barco carece de timón y no podíamos seguir un rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo. No queremos molestarlos, sentimos nuestra llegada a esta hora, pero no hemos tenido opción.

El anciano miró por un momento a los piratas, pero no pudo desconfiar demasiado tras la oratoria de la joven que tenía frente a él.

–Creo que estará bien, parecen no estar mintiendo –dijo él en voz más alta que antes y entonces, de las chozas, salieron algunos pobladores. Algunos de ellos tenían utensilios de cocina en las manos, como para utilizarlos como armas– mi nombre es Ozu, y soy el más viejo de esta isla de nombre Kuuda.

Ozu explicó que Kuuda era muy pequeña y con una cantidad de habitantes de exactamente sesenta y tres hasta ese momento. Debido a su tamaño, ningún Log cargaba hacia ese lugar y por ello no había visitas; vivían de la pesca.

–¿Hay algún carpintero por aquí? –preguntó Blaze cuando parecía ya haber algo de confianza.

–Ninguno tan hábil, y menos para reparar el timón de un barco, pero si van a las islas _Xiang_, seguramente ahí sí encontrarán a alguien, aunque tendrían que vérselas con su emperatriz, Xiang Kai.

–¿Y cómo podríamos llegar allí?

–Su Log ya debe de haberse cargado –sonrió el anciano, entonces Natsuki se acercó al fuego para corroborarlo y así era, el Log había cambiado– sólo dura unos minutos para cargarse en esta isla. Si lo siguen llegarán a Rae, una isla muy cercana a la principal del archipiélago. De hecho, si suben a la montaña de esta isla, podrán ver algunas luces de Rae.

No había duda. El archipiélago Xiang era su próximo destino. Makoto se quedó pensando en el nombre por un momento, ya que era, o al menos lo había escuchado, igual que el de su maestro Xiang Fei. Blaze y sus compañeros esperaron a que la noche finalizara y el sol apareciera. Los habitantes no fueron demasiado amistosos con ellos. A pesar de ser una isla bastante aislada, conocían de cierta forma las historias de piratas y ya que el periódico que algún ave podría dejarles cada una o dos semanas era su única comunicación con el resto del mundo, tenían en una mala estima a los bucaneros. Ozu, que tenía más experiencia, sabía que la justicia no era tan sencilla ni absoluta. De cualquier forma, cuando amaneció y los piratas partieron, los ojos de algunos de los niños y niñas que estaban en ese lugar no pudieron evitar brillar, al preguntarse cómo era el mundo más allá de esa pequeña isla y cómo sería conocerlo trepado en un barco, navegando día y noche.

Así es como nacen los sueños.

**A remar se ha dicho, para llegar a un nuevo lugar y arreglar el barco. Pero encontrarán muchas más cosas y, sobre todo, a un personaje bastante singular.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Saludos.**


	55. El archipiélago de Xiang

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Empujado por los remos, el Steeler avanzaba lentamente pero con rumbo fijo hacia las islas Xiang. Tal y como Ozu les había dicho, el recorrido era corto y Makoto pudo ver tierra una hora y media después de haber partido. Pudieron ver personas cerca de la costa y entre más se acercaban mayor número de curiosos querían ver el barco pirata.

El Steeler se detuvo cerca de una costa y los piratas vieron con cautela a su alrededor. Había varias viviendas en la costa, casi todas con una fachada que indicaba pensar que era un lugar pesquero. De pronto, uno de los lugareños que ahí se encontraba llamó la atención de los piratas.

–¿Saben en qué lugar están? –les preguntó, con una voz algo jovial, que no invitaba a la hostilidad. Ellos, supuestamente, sabían en qué lugar estaban, por no dieron respuesta– las islas Xiang no son para que las visite cualquiera sin permiso de _Madame Kai._

–¿Podríamos encontrarnos con esa Madame Kai? –preguntó Blaze al extraño.

–¡Vaya atrevimiento! –respondió él de buena manera, seguido de algunas carcajadas– supongo que podrían verla, pero antes ella debe dar su consentimiento, así que iré a avisarle. Mi nombre es Hoi, y soy mensajero de Madame Kai, al menos parte de mi tiempo, pues debo dedicarme a mi familia también, pero han tenido suerte de encontrarme por aquí. Volveré en menos de media hora, no se muevan de aquí –les pidió y luego se alejó, corriendo. Mientras tanto, varios de los habitantes parecían volver a sus casas, pero en realidad seguían vigilando de lejos a Blaze y sus compañeros.

Hoi demoró exactamente veintisiete minutos en regresar. Y lo había hecho rápido, pues se veía agotado. Sus pantalones cortos de color rojo y su camiseta blanca de tirantes estaban bastante sudados. También utilizaba un amplio sombrero de paja con vivos blancos, para cubrirse del sol. Tras recuperar un poco el aliento, finalmente habló.

–Pues no lo creerían, pero Madame Kai se mostró interesada en conocerlos, así que debemos ir a la isla principal –les dijo sonriendo. Hoi indicó que lo mejor era llevar el barco hacia esa isla, ya fuera a remo, y así lo hicieron los piratas con el lugareño a bordo, indicándoles el camino. Les tomó casi una hora, pero finalmente llegaron. Echaron el ancla cerca de la costa y se aseguraron de cerrar bien las puertas de los camarotes y de las bodegas del Steeler para evitar algún robo, para luego bajar de la fragata y pisar tierra finalmente. Ahí, ya estaban esperándoles un par de guardias que parecía, iban a guiarlos.

Los siete piratas fueron llevados entonces hacia el interior de la isla principal. Caminaron por una hora siguiendo a los guardias hasta llegar a ella. Ahí, proliferaban las granjas, los agricultores quienes, siendo una temprana hora, se encontraban en sus labores del campo. Las casas eran pequeñas, pero no se veían pobres ni mucho menos miserables, sino agradables. Los piratas y sus guías caminaban por un camino de tierra a cuyos dos costados había granjas y más granjas. Sólo pocos comercios se veían y la mayoría vendía especias y condimentos de cocina. Mientras más andaban, Blaze y sus tripulantes comenzaban a ver una estructura que se elevaba en el horizonte, no tan alta, pero sí muy larga y finalmente llegaron a ver que se trataba de una muralla. Tenía unos ocho metros de alto, pero de largo, sólo al frente, se extendía por más de un kilómetro.

–Es la Ciudad Imperial –señaló Hoi una puerta que estaba justo sobre el camino al que iban. Dos guardias la cuidaban y Hoi se adelantó para hablar con ellos. Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y así los piratas pudieron entrar.

–Pensé que nos quitarían las armas –habló Jet en voz baja– no sé si es un buen augurio o uno malo.

Al entrar, el camino se volvía empedrado. Eran cerca de doscientos metros hasta llegar a una construcción. A los alrededores, había un jardín inmenso, cubierto en su mayoría por pasto, pero también había flores de muchos tipos. Cerca del edificio, el cual parecía ser un palacio, estaban sobre el pasto algunas estatuas. Makoto las reconoció como representaciones de animales: el tigre, la grulla, la serpiente, el leopardo y el dragón. La peliverde también notó el acabado de lo que parecía ser el palacio, con detalles muy similares a los del salón de entrenamientos de su maestro.

–"Xiang Kai, ¿quién eres?" –se preguntó mentalmente mientras, junto a sus compañeros y a Hoi, el único que los guiaba ya, subía los ocho escalones que separaban del jardín al interior del palacio.

Hoi los siguió guiando ya dentro. Había pasillos a la izquierda y a la derecha y una reja de acero al frente, que guardaba otro jardín, éste más pequeño y con un diminuto lago. Los piratas fueron guiados por el pasillo de la izquierda y no pasó mucho antes de que giraran a su derecha para ir al frente. Unos pasos después, volvieron a girar a su derecha para quedar junto a dos puertas grandes de madera, custodiadas por otros dos guardias con enormes lanzas que al ver a Hoi, se retiraron un poco.

**En el siguiente conoceremos a Xiang Kai, un singular personaje que tendrá un importante papel en toda la historia, ya no digamos en esta parte.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	56. Madame Xiang Kai

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–¿Listos para conocer a Madame Kai? –preguntó el hombre antes de abrir la puerta. Así lo hizo y los piratas estaban frente a un pasillo alfombrado, con pinturas en cuadros por toda la pared y, al fondo, había una mujer sentada en una silla dorada con detalles rojos. Frente a ella estaban hincadas dos personas, un hombre y una mujer de edad avanzadas.

–¡Gracias Madame Kai, gracias su majestad! –repetía constantemente el hombre, mientras la mujer besaba los pies de ella. Xiang Kai era una mujer de edad no tan madura, con ojos negros y un cabello rojo oscuro, abundante, entrelazado hacia arriba de su cabeza, pero que aún así caía incluso hasta el suelo. Su piel era blanca, casi como la de Fubuki, sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro, al igual que sus labios. Llevaba un vestido rojo, con dibujos negros y dorados, de una tela fina, y largo, pues no dejaba ver sus pies, y sus amplias mangas le llegaban hasta las muñecas.

–Las personas como ustedes, no deben agradecerme –les habló la monarca a la pareja. Su voz era mucho más juvenil de lo que se podría esperar, ni muy grave, ni muy aguda, tranquila, pausada e inevitablemente con un sonido sabio– el fuego no quitará sus posesiones más preciadas a gente trabajadora. Mis hombres estarán en dos días en su casa y se encargarán de todo.

La pareja siguió agradeciendo y se retiró con un rostro feliz y lleno de esperanza, así lo notó Blaze cuando pasaron junto a ellos.

–¿Qué piratas tan extraños tenemos aquí? Acérquense, vamos –les pidió Xiang Kai a los tripulantes de Blaze y a él mismo. Mientras ellos caminaban, vieron que un hombre, a su derecha, recargado en la pared, y con varias katanas en su cintura, calvo, pero con un bigote largo que llegaba hasta su cuello, los veía con rostro de pocos amigos.

–Yae, déjalos en paz, hablaré primero con ellos antes de que los juzgues –le dijo Xiang Kai a dicho sujeto. La mujer inspeccionaba con la vista a los piratas mientras se acercaban y no quitaba una tenue sonrisa que se dibujaba por todo el rostro.

Cuando Blaze, al frente de sus compañeros, llegó a sólo un metro de la mujer, se detuvo y su intención era comenzar a hablar, pero por alguna razón, no encontraba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ella, no sino hasta que Xiang Kai le calmó un poco.

–Habla, joven capitán –le dijo señalándole con su mano derecha.

–Siendo así, comenzaré –respondió él sonriendo y causando gracia a Madame Xiang Kai– hemos llegado a este lugar por error. Realmente estábamos en Water 7, algo lejos de aquí, pero un ataque de la marina ha roto nuestro timón y por suerte llegamos a una isla cercana donde se ha cargado el Log para llegar aquí, lo cual hemos hecho remando.

–Eres un capitán con buena labia –rió Xiang Kai divertida– si me dejas adivinar, su mayor problema radica en su timón roto, ¿no es así? –y al recibir la respuesta afirmativa, apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda– pues deben saber que no es el único inconveniente. Supongo que en su viaje se han topado con islas en las cuales su Log se carga en dos, tres o cuatro días, ¿no es así? Pues debo decirles que en este archipiélago, el Log no demorará tres o cuatro días, no una semana, ni un mes. El tiempo que deberán estar aquí para que el Log se cargue hacia otra isla, será de veintiún meses.

Los piratas se quedaron sin habla, en especial Blaze, quien nunca imaginó esa situación. Su boca semiabierta demostraba su sorpresa e impotencia.

–No podemos estar más de un año y medio aquí, ¡es mucho tiempo! –le dijo Blaze– debemos partir cuanto antes.

–Te recuerdo joven capitán que ustedes han llegado a este lugar como invasores –alzó Xiang Kai la voz y su mirada se tornó fría– no tienes mucho de donde elegir. O te vas con ese barco sin timón, o te quedas el año y medio aquí con tu tripulación –y tras decir esto, la monarca suavizó nuevamente su rostro– pero no dejemos que esto sea algo malo. Puedo saber que en ustedes hay duda y que, probablemente, han caído en la derrota hace poco tiempo. Grand Line es duro y cruel, y puede ser mortal para aquellos que no estén bien preparados. Me ha sorprendido ver a una princesa del reino de Yuki en una tripulación pirata, y debo decir, jovencita –sonrió mirando fijamente a Fuu– que eres igual a tu madre cuando ella tenía tu edad. Es por eso que he sabido de tu origen, ya que tu abuela una vez me visitó trayendo a tu madre consigo, una chica muy rebelde, según recuerdo.

A Fuu le pareció muy extraño, puesto que Xiang Kai no se veía tan mayor. Era muy difícil adivinar su edad, ya que, aún de cerca, su rostro podía pasar como el de una mujer joven, pero su forma de hablar y su presencia eran de una mujer mayor.

–Una pregunta que debo hacer, es la causa de esa mirada tan atenta a encontrar algo en mí, jovencita– y con su mano derecha apuntó a Makoto. La pirata se sobresaltó un poco, pero encontró la compostura para responder.

–Su nombre y todo este lugar, es muy familiar para mí, ¿qué relación tiene usted con mi maestro Xiang Fei?

–¿Así que mi hermano ha sido tu maestro? Esto sí es una sorpresa para mí –la edad tampoco coincidía para las cuentas de Makoto, pero al igual que Fuu, tampoco preguntó– parece que de cierta manera, el destino los ha traído aquí. Tengo una proposición para ustedes.

Por primera vez desde que habían llegado, Xiang Kai se levantó de su asiento y bajó dos escalones para estar a su nivel. En ese momento llamó a alguien de nombre Huang, quien pocos segundos apareció. Era un joven bastante alto, con cabello largo atado en una trenza, de tez morena, ojos pequeños y labios gruesos, marcados sobre su sonriente rostro. A primera vista parecía alguien no muy inteligente, pero sí una buena persona.

–Él es mi sobrino, y además de ayudar en las granjas del palacio, es carpintero, así que les ayudará a arreglar su barco. La compostura no debe durar demasiado, pero el Log sí. Por sus reacciones, sé que tuve razón en presentir que se sienten inseguros con su nivel de fuerza por algo que sucedió no hace mucho. Bueno, pues estando aquí durante todo ese tiempo, les aseguro que podrán hacerse más fuertes y tendrán más habilidades.

–Xiang Kai-san –le interrumpió Makoto– ¿usted sabe kung fu como el maestro Fei?

–Así es jovencita.

–Si nos quedamos todo ese tiempo, ¿podría usted enseñarme el Puño del Dragón? El maestro Fei murió antes de que pudiera aprenderlo –al escuchar eso, Xiang Kai se acercó a Makoto y tocó su frente

–Tu espíritu es fuerte, pero no te apresures, eso lo discutiremos luego de que les diga mi propuesta –y regresó al lugar donde se encontraba antes, justo cuando bajó de su trono– como decía, podrán ser más fuertes tras un año y medio aquí. Pero ello no será gratis, pues tendrán que trabajar para mí durante ese tiempo. A cambio les ofrezco la compostura de su barco, agua, comida y techo, además de tiempo libre para entrenar, por supuesto. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Aceptan?

Los piratas tomaron su tiempo para decidir. Se juntaron todos en secreto un poco alejados de Xiang Kai, quien de cualquier forma sabía todo lo que ellos estaban diciendo. Fubuki y Makoto estaban de acuerdo en quedarse, y por consiguiente Osore también. Natsuki no sabía qué pensar y Jet mostró su descontento con la situación, pero aceptó que no tenían ninguna otra opción al ya no poseer la Eternal Pose hacia Water 7.

–Aceptamos Madame Kai, trabajaremos aquí.

**Tras el time skip de la historia original, era necesario uno aquí también, aunque éste no comenzará justo en este capítulo, aún faltan dos más para que esto suceda.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	57. Trabajo para los piratas

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Muy bien, me alegra –Madame Kai juntó sus manos y sonrió con sinceridad mientras alegremente cerraba sus ojos– les diré entonces lo que harán durante los próximos meses en este lugar. Joven capitán y chico peliazul…

–Mi nombre es Osore –se presentó cortésmente el médico– y mi capitán es Blaze, bellísima reina de este lugar.

–Bien, pues Blaze y Osore, ustedes acompañarán a Huang, pues trabajarán en las granjas interiores del palacio por las mañanas. Él les enseñará lo que tengan que aprender. Tú, joven guerrero –se refirió a Jet, quien apenas reaccionó– serás parte de mi guardia personal, así que tu jefe será Yae Dong –el hombre de las katanas que habían visto los piratas antes de encararse con Xiang Kai solamente bufó al escuchar lo anterior y se quedó mirando a Jet un buen rato.

–En cuanto a las jóvenes piratas, las tres ayudarán en la cocina del palacio. Aquí servimos a una gran cantidad de personas y ustedes serán de mucho apoyo para Na Lai, mi cocinera en jefe. Ella es una muy buena persona y las tratará bien si trabajan duro, se reportarán con ella desde mañana mismo. En cuanto al pequeño –los ojos negros de Xiang Kai se posaron sobre Shinta, quien prefirió no replicar acerca de ser llamado "pequeño", al menos por esta vez– será un buen mensajero. La gente de estas islas no gusta de los Den Den Mushi, no les agradan, por lo que todo se hace a base de mensajeros. La mayoría de mis mensajeros personales ya han crecido y tienen familia, por lo que les es dificultoso realizar esta labor en ocasiones. Has llegado en un momento idóneo. Tú recibirás órdenes directas de mí, ¿está bien? ¿Está bien para todos? ¿Eh, jóvenes piratas?

–Está bien por nosotros –habló Blaze por todos– mi primero a bordo es Jet, las chicas se llaman Natsuki, Fubuki y Makoto, mientras que su nuevo mensajero es Shinta. El trato nos merece ser leales durante el tiempo que estemos aquí y le aseguro que la palabra de todos los tripulantes es tan valiosa como el oro.

–Así lo espero. Por lo pronto, se hace algo tarde. Huang les mostrará dónde dormirán. Será en las cabañas al oriente del jardín principal. Si mal no recuerdo, están deshabitadas desde hace dos meses, y son dos, por lo que se dividirán en hombres y mujeres, evidentemente. Nos veremos mañana.

Como si le estorbaran, o le quitaran algo de tiempo, Xiang Kai mandó a Huang a ser el guía de los piratas. Aún no era tan tarde como para ir a dormir, pero el chico les aseguró que utilizarían bastante tiempo para acomodarse. Una vez que salieron del palacio principal y anduvieron por los jardines un rato, llegaron a las dos cabañas.

–Están deshabitadas porque los que vivían aquí, se han ido a otras partes del archipiélago que no estaban tan pobladas, mi tía lo hace sonar como algo más tétrico, ¿no es así? –contaba Huang alegre mientras mostraba la primera de las cabañas. Ésa era un poco más grande, por lo que sería para los hombres, mientras que la otra serviría para las mujeres. Huang acompañó a la tripulación al barco, pues ellos irían a recoger su ropa y algo de comida, mientras que él revisaría la fragata.

Huang se acercó a la popa y vio que el timón roto estaba sumergido en el agua.

–Habrá que jalarlo al mar. Blaze-san, ¿me ayuda? Entre todos podremos jalarlo un poco –aseguró sonriendo como siempre. Blaze, y los chicos no estaban muy seguros, pero fueron a ayudar. Cada uno, como pudo, se dispuso a empujar a tierra al Steeler– esperamos tu señal, Blaze-san.

–Pues supongo que ¡ahora! –y los piratas comenzaron a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, pero de pronto se detuvieron al ver a Huang y en lo que se estaba transformando. Su piel morena se tornaba naranja con franjas negras por todos lados. Por un momento todos dejaron de empujar, pero Jet les volvió a la realidad.

–No es hora de sorprenderse, vamos a trabajar –les dijo y con el esfuerzo de todos, pero principalmente el de Huang, el Steeler estaba prácticamente en su totalidad en tierra. Lo primero que hicieron los piratas fue preguntar a Huang acerca de su habilidad. Él ya estaba de nuevo en su estado humano.

–Cuando era adolescente comí la fruta Neko Neko modelo tigre. No me gusta mucho utilizarla, pues cuando estoy transformado me vuelvo algo agresivo, pero eso sí, bastante más fuerte. En el archipiélago esto no es muy común, pero mi tía dice que en el resto de Grand Line sí que lo es.

Los hombres fueron por su ropa, que era bastante poca comparada con la de las mujeres. Blaze fabricó una caja de acero de un tamaño no muy grande y así él llevó las prendas de los cuatro, mientras que los demás ayudarían a las chicas a cargar con todo su equipaje. Huang por su parte, ayudó con la comida restante del Steeler. De cualquier forma, Fuu pensó que las viandas servirían más en la cocina del palacio y pidió que fueran llevadas ahí.

Dos horas después, ya cuando la noche había caído, los piratas se habían instalado en las cabañas. En ambas había tres camas, y aunque la de los hombres tenía más espacio, uno de ellos tendría que dormir irremediablemente en el suelo. Mientras las piratas decidieron que Fuu estaría a la izquierda, Natsuki al centro y Makoto a la derecha, los hombres tenían un problema. Al principio habían convenido que cada noche, uno de ellos dormiría en el suelo y que todos los días se rotarían, pero ello llevaba consigo que todos cambiarían de lugar, no sólo el que no tuviera cama. Finalmente Jet opinó que debía ser más largo el turno de cada quien en el suelo y propuso que cada quien durara un mes sin cama, rifarían los turnos, y el que al siguiente mes tocara dormir sobre la madera, cedería su lugar al desamparado del mes anterior. Así no habría un confuso movimiento todos los días, sino cada mes, y menor.

Así lo convinieron y fue el mismo espadachín el que pasaría el primer mes en el suelo. Blaze estaría en la cama izquierda, Osore en el centro y Shinta a la derecha. El espacio donde podía dormir Jet era frente a la cama de su capitán.

Las cabañas eran sencillas, pero acogedoras. Constaban de la puerta de entrada, un pequeño vestíbulo de un metro cuadrado, el cuarto principal de las camas y un baño sin regadera o tina. Aunque las dos eran casi iguales, con la única diferencia en el tamaño, su distribución era contraria. Mientras la de los hombres tenía la entrada a la derecha y el baño a la izquierda, la de las mujeres era al revés. Así, la ventana que estaba junto a la cama de Fuu, estaba muy cerca de la ventana que daba a la cama de Shinta.

El tirador no tenía sueño en absoluto. Se sentía incómodo al dormir en esa cama. No era el único que pensaba estar fuera de su comodidad, en realidad todos se encontraban despiertos un buen rato después de haberse acostado a excepción de Blaze, quien desde el primer minuto ya estaba dormido. Osore volteó un momento hacia su izquierda, y a pesar de las penumbras, pudo advertir el rostro de Shinta, que se notaba incómodo.

–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó en voz alta, sin importar que alguien más escuchara– ¿se te dificulta dormir sin estar junto a Natsuki? No te culpo, yo también quisiera estar cerca de esa figura todo el tiempo.

–Osore... –escuchó el médico su nombre a través de la ventana.

–¿Qué sucede, mi querida princesa?

–Me escuchas fuerte y claro, ¿no es así?

–Por supuesto bella princesa ojos azules.

–Pues de la misma forma te escuchamos nosotras –afirmó ella, con voz un poco más grave.

–Tiene razón –se escuchó más al fondo Makoto– así que si vas a decir tus tonterías, más vale que lo hagas en voz baja o cierres la ventana de su cabaña –y luego se escuchó que precisamente ellas cerraban la suya.

–Ah... las chicas nos aman –afirmó el médico y se recostó con sus manos en la nuca para dormirse no mucho después. Jet no hacía ningún ruido, por lo que no se sabía si estaba despierto o dormido. El tirador entonces parecía el único que todavía no entraba en el mundo de sueños. No era que extrañara la presencia de Natsuki, o al menos no del todo, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño al dormir junto con los chicos, sobre todo siendo mucho más grandes que él. Era como si estuviera en un lugar ajeno, a pesar de que eran sus compañeros. Pero se dio cuenta de que era un pirata y de que no podía seguir comportándose como un niño. Se acomodó para dormir y después de muchas vueltas en la cama, su mente entró en cansancio y ya no pudo evitar caer en el sueño.

**La isla de Xiang será el nuevo inicio para Blaze y sus compañeros. En el siguiente capítulo terminaremos con la primera parte de esta historia.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	58. La Vida en Xiang

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Al siguiente día todos despertaron temprano, incluso Blaze. Había mucho qué aprender y fue por ello que salieron pronto de las cabañas. Ahí encontraron a Huang quien estaba sentado sobre una piedra frente a las cabañas.

–Lo primero que deberán aprender es a levantarse justo cuando el primer rayo de sol se asoma –les dijo sonriendo antes de incorporarse– lo segundo, será ir a los baños, así que lleven sus toallas y su ropa para hoy.

Así hicieron los piratas y Huang los guió hacia las regaderas, que estaban dentro del palacio, pero por otro pasillo distinto del que servía para llegar al trono de Xiang Kai. Cuando los hombres entraron ya no había nadie, pero se podía ver que hacía no mucho había sido utilizado. Luego, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para ducharse. De nuevo Shinta se sintió incómodo. Sus compañeros le llevaban siete u ocho años de edad y la diferencia de físico era sencillamente notable. Pero antes de que el tirador pudiera darse cuenta de algo, sus compañeros ya habían llenado una de las bañeras del lugar y luego entre Osore y Blaze retiraron la ropa al tirador y lo lanzaron al agua.

–¡A ver si así espabilas! –carcajeaba Osore mientras Shinta salía tosiendo de la tina– ¿a que el agua estaba fría? –seguía burlándose. Al inicio el tirador se enfadó y su rostro se puso rojo no por el frío, sino por la vergüenza, pero luego volteó hacia su izquierda y vio reír levemente a Jet, divertido. Shinta decidió mejor quedarse ahí en la tina, bañándose mientras sus compañeros tomaban la ducha.

Luego de bañarse, cambiarse y arreglarse, Blaze y Osore partieron con Huang hacia la parte trasera del palacio. Luego de unos minutos llegaron a ese lugar y los piratas vieron algo que no imaginaban. En el enorme jardín dentro de las paredes de la ciudad imperial, se veía a lo lejos algunas construcciones. Parecían pequeñas, pero entre más se acercaban, Blaze y Osore se daban cuenta de que eran bastante grandes. Eran dos silos, un granero y un molino. Atrás de estos se encontraban parcelas, la mayoría todavía cultivándose, pues el ciclo de cultivo estaba apenas comenzando. Huang señaló una de las parcelas y comunicó a los piratas que ésa sería su lugar de trabajo y que durante el día les enseñaría lo necesario para las labores.

Por su parte, Jet, Shinta y las chicas, se dirigieron a verse con Xiang Kai. Ellos trabajarían para ella directamente, mientras que las piratas no sabían a dónde dirigirse. Ya estando frente a la monarca, ella mandó hablar a su cocinera Na Lai quien arribó sin demorar demasiado. Ella era una mujer rechoncha de boca pequeña y sonriente, con nariz de bola, ancha y grande, ojos vivaces, con pocas arrugas pero se podía adivinar que era de edad avanzada. Llevaba un vestido largo azul con un delantal rosado que tenía un sello que los piratas habían visto al llegar al archipiélago y el mismo que Fuu notó cuando Na Lai las guió hacia la cocina y pudo ver la parte trasera del trono de Xiang Kai.

La cocina era tan grande como la habían imaginado las chicas, pero a la vez bastante ordenada. Con el tiempo, las piratas comprendieron que lo único que podía hacer enfadar a Na Lai era el desorden y la pereza, por lo demás, la mujer era sumamente amable y hasta cariñosa.

En esta cocina se preparaban los alimentos para todos los trabajadores de la ciudad Imperial. Desde aquellos que sólo trabajaban en la servidumbre, pasando por los guardias y los guardaespaldas de Xiang Kai, los granjeros de las parcelas interiores, y la misma monarca.

Tras una breve plática con Na Lai, se decidió que Fuu ayudaría directamente en la preparación de los alimentos, Makoto en la limpieza y orden del lugar, y Natsuki llevaría los alimentos al comedor.

Por su parte, Jet y Shinta permanecieron frente a Xiang Kai. Luego de unos momentos, ella se levantó y llamó a Yae Dong y le susurró algo al oído. Él pareció enfadarse por un momento pero se calmó al recibir nuevamente palabras de su reina. El hombre salió un momento y al paso de cerca de diez minutos, regresó. Tenía una katana en sus manos. Ésta estaba dentro de una funda roja, adornada con un dragón dorado al inicio. La empuñadura tenía costuras negras y tonos dorados, mientras que la guarnición era en forma de hexágono, dorada. Yae Dong entregó el arma a Xiang Kai quien la contempló por un minuto y luego se acercó a Jet.

–Tómala, es _Tsuda Sukehiro_ –ella extendió su mano y le ofreció el arma al espadachín– pero no te emociones chico, pues sólo es un préstamo mientras que estás en esta isla –él no dudó en tomarla aunque tampoco lo hizo violentamente. La tuvo con sus dos manos y comprobó que era un poco más pesada que su Kangaiishi, pero igual de larga.

–Me inquieta saber cómo supo que necesitaba una espada.

–Mi Ambición del Color de la Observación está bastante desarrollada. Por tu rostro pareces ignorar la naturaleza de esta habilidad, pero me parece que durante tu estadía aquí, lograrás entenderla aunque sea un poco. No hace falta decir que a mi edad, es lógico el control que tengo sobre la misma.

–Disculpe Xiang Kai –Shinta intervino. Si los demás habían evitado hacer la pregunta, él no pudo resistir más– ¿a qué se refiere cuando usted habla de su edad, de esa forma?

Ella sonrió levemente y dio media vuelta para volver a sentarse en su acostumbrado lugar. Lo hizo con gracia y solemnidad, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados un momento y luego los abrió para mirar al tirador.

–Eso es sencillo –finalmente respondió, haciéndolo como si estuviera esperando a que se lo preguntaran– mi edad es de noventa y ocho años ahora. Sé que suena extraño, pero en este océano nada debe sorprenderles. Mi cuerpo es exactamente el de una joven de veintidós años, pues fue en esa edad cuando comí la fruta del diablo que no me permite ya nadar. Y déjenme decirles que era una de mis mayores aficiones, lo hacía casi tan bien como las ningyo; a cambio, he obtenido esta juventud, la cual ignoro si será eterna o no, pero hasta el momento así lo parece. No tengo sueños de inmortalidad. Si no muero por alguna enfermedad, traición o batalla, seguramente llegará el momento en que yo misma me quite la vida, cansada de esperar por la muerte, fatigada de andar por este mundo durante varias generaciones; ese día lo veo lejano de cualquier modo, aún disfruto de la vida.

Por supuesto, no mentía, Jet y Shinta se dieron cuenta de ello.

–Ahora pasemos a tus labores, pequeño –y más que nunca, Shinta aceptó ese "apelativo" –conocieron a Hoi al llegar aquí, ¿no es cierto? Ve con él y dile que te dé un mapa del archipiélago. Luego, irás a la isla de Yuu, no está muy lejos de aquí, y les dirás que deben comenzar a cosechar los ciruelos cuanto antes, pues las nevadas de la temporada, al parecer se adelantarán. Debes pedir ayuda a Hoi para poder llegar allí. Antes de que vayas, ten esto– ella abrió un pequeño baúl que tenía a su derecha y de ahí sacó un medallón, el cual tenía la misma insignia que habían visto al llegar, ésa que también estaba bordada en el delantal de Na Lai y grabada en la parte posterior de la silla de Madame Kai– llévalo contigo, pues te ayudará a probar que llevas mis órdenes. Habla sin titubear y seguro de lo que dirás. Así te será más sencillo.

Luego de escuchar tales explicaciones, Shinta salió a realizar su primer trabajo en esas islas. Demoró varias horas, pero regresó con noticias satisfactorias. Con una breve ayuda de Hoi, el pirata preadolescente había llegado a su destino y dado el mensaje. No había sido algo demasiado importante y más bien Xiang Kai lo había utilizado para dar una primera labor relativamente fácil a su nuevo mensajero.

A los pocos minutos de haber aparecido Shinta, Na Lai avisó a Madame Kai que el comedor estaba listo para dar la comida diaria y la monarca guió el paso a su nuevo mensajero y a sus guardias. El comedor tenía una notable mesa principal, decorada en negro y rojo, con pocos lugares. Ahí se sentaría Xiang Kai con sus guardias y Shinta. Había otras dos mesas, éstas inmensas, donde podrían estar sentados alrededor hasta cuarenta personas. En una de ellas, podía verse a Blaze, Osore y Huang. Al frente del lugar, precisamente del otro lado de la mesa de Xiang Kai, estaba una gran barra en donde los asistentes debían servirse solos. Por supuesto, la monarca no hacía esto y usualmente alguno de sus guardias le llevaba lo suyo; pero esta vez no, Natsuki, quien terminaba de colocar las bandejas de comida en la barra, fue hacia la mesa de la soberana, le dio a conocer el menú del día y preguntó lo que iba a ordenar, cuando tuvo dicha orden se apresuró para traerla. Xiang Kai le ordenó a Shinta ayudarle y así hizo él.

Una hora y media después, el bullicio terminaba. Todos volvían a sus labores y era hora de limpiar. Ahí descansaba Fuu, que toda la mañana había preparado alimentos. El trabajo entonces se cargaba a Makoto y Natsuki, así como a otras ayudantes, pues debían limpiar el comedor.

Y con las chicas en la cocina, Jet al lado de Madame Kai, Shinta recorriendo más lugares y Blaze y Osore dejándose las manos en el cultivo, pasó la primera parte del día. Más tarde, durante sus horas libres, los piratas no tuvieron muchas energías para entrenar o hacer alguna otra cosa, prefirieron descansar y prácticamente durmieron toda la tarde y noche. Y así, transcurrió el primer día de los Piratas de Blaze en el archipiélago Xiang. El primer día de los veintiún meses que pasarían en ese lugar.

**Fin de la Primera Parte**

**Así termina la primera parte de la historia, tal vez no sea una mitad, no lo sé. Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	59. Saga de Ayaka A

**Una parte importante de esta historia es Ayaka, la capitana de la marina, quien también, al menos de vez en cuando, tiene sus aventuras, y relataremos al menos una de ellas.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Parte A:**

La capitana Ayaka salía de su camarote a la cubierta de su acorazado para ver el clima. No debía preocuparse, en el Calm Belt no había viento, pero debía cerciorarse por si acaso. Eran pocos hombres los que tenía a su cargo en ese momento: un tripulación de apenas siete marinos, incluyendo un teniente que se dirigía también al East Blue, y Hanako. Ayaka iba en dirección de su base, ubicada precisamente en el océano más tranquilo del mundo, no muy lejos de Logue Town aunque ese lugar no era su jurisdicción, al menos no cuando ella se encontraba en aquel lugar.

A sus pensamientos vino Jet. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo en ese preciso instante y si se volverían a ver. También se cuestionó un instante cómo había reaccionado el espadachín tras su repentina despedida, pero no lo pensó demasiado. Si lo conocía un poco, sabía que su reacción no había sido demasiado extraordinaria y que probablemente su mente no estaría tan llena del asunto ya a estas alturas.

Fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos por su recluta Hanako.

–Capitana, es una llamada de Marineford.

–"¿Y ahora qué he hecho?" –se preguntó en su mente Ayaka. Se dirigió al puente y tomó el Den Den Mushi. Del otro lado de la línea había un oficial de alto rango. No fue reprendida, pero sí le pidieron que regresara a Grand Line y se dirigiera hacia el G-8. Debía tener una Eternal Pose hacia ese lugar y no supondría problemas. Ahí se uniría con otro oficial y recibiría sus órdenes. Tras cumplirlas, debía reportarse a Marineford.

No era algo común, pero órdenes eran órdenes. Ayaka puso al acorazado en marcha al G-8 y le explicó la situación al teniente Ukeryu quien no tuvo objeción, tratándose de órdenes superiores.

La velocidad del acorazado marine le permitió no demorar demasiado en arribar a la base también conocida como Navarone, dos días después de la llamada de Marineford. Las puertas del G-8 se abrieron para dejar entrar al barco de Ayaka y, sin hacer demasiado ruido, volvieron a cerrarse. El navío se acercó a los muelles y finalmente entró a una especie de hangar. Ahí, el buque ancló y una plancha fue puesta entre la cubierta del mismo y el enorme muelle.

Ayaka vio frente suyo al comandante Jonathan justo cuando se paró en el piso metálico del muelle. No lo conocía, lo había escuchado mentar una o dos veces. Él, sonriente, estrechó lamano de la rubia y así hizo con Ukeryu.

–Bienvenidos a Navarone –los recibió con gracia, aunque Ayaka no le veía mucha a todo el asunto– los llevaré a mi oficina, ahí los está esperando otra oficial con una Eternal Pose y las órdenes exactas.

Cuando Ayaka escuchó que había otra oficial inmiscuida en el asunto, no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. No era de las que trabajaban en equipo, al menos ya se había acostumbrado a trabajar relativamente sola, con la ayuda sólo de Hanako. A Ukeryu ya le conocía anteriormente y por eso había accedido a "darle un aventón" a East Blue. Tan solamente deseó que no fuera una de esas histéricas oficiales de mediana edad, pues no las soportaba.

El comandante Jonathan los guió hasta su oficina y cuando entraron, el rostro de Ayaka cambió por completo, hasta convertirse en una sonrisa.

–Qué contenta pareces de verme, me siento elogiada –sonrió la también capitana Hollie. La pelirroja se levantó de una silla en la que estaba sentada y abrazó a su amiga– será bueno trabajar juntas nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

–¿Así que ya se conocían? Supongo que entonces será más sencillo –el comandante Jonathan tomó asiento mientras Ayaka y el teniente Ukeryu acercaban dos sillas al escritorio. Hollie sacó de su bolsa la Eternal Pose y la colocó en la mesa. Tenía la leyenda de _Muto_ en su parte de abajo, lo que significaba que ése era el destino.

–Vamos tras unos busca problemas –les dijo Hollie– es un grupo de bandidos, no se sabe si son o no piratas, pero por sus acciones parece no importar mucho, definitivamente son criminales. Han atacado ya dos islas y, según los informes, recientemente han mostrado intenciones de atacar precisamente Muto. Según los superiores, esto no puede tolerarse más y es por eso que debemos ir a acabarlos. Se hacen llamar "Hell Patrol", pero no se sabe mucho más que esto, por lo que debemos ir a esa isla lo antes posible y averiguar ahí lo que podamos.

No es que fuera una misión extraña o algo así, pero a Ayaka le pareció muy tediosa. De cualquier forma, tenía que cumplirla y además podría suponer una oportunidad para enmendar su "error" de habérsele escapado el "Leather Rebel" y tener posibilidades de ascender de rango en un futuro cercano, por lo que se mentalizó en completar el trabajo lo mejor posible, sin importar que no le gustara.

–Yo estoy lista, ¿nos vamos? –Hollie se levantó y estiró sus brazos antes de tomar la Eternal Pose nuevamente– mi barco está destruido y mis hombres no vinieron conmigo, así que tu acorazado me viene bien Ayaka.

Así, sin perder tiempo, partieron con rumbo a Muto. El comandante Jonathan insistía en enviar a algunos hombres más con ellas, pero Hollie replicó que las órdenes eran claras y precisas. Para Ayaka fue un alivio. Marinos desconocidos, según su impresión, sólo entorpecerían la misión.

El acorazado salió de Navarone con Ayaka en la cubierta, como si lo estuviera guiando con su voluntad. Pronto Hollie se le unió. Para la pelirroja, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, cuando ella y Ayaka eran apenas unas reclutas y servían en cuarteles menores. En ese momento, la rubia dedicó uno de sus pensamientos a Kazuhiko, "_¿ya no seremos novios?"_ se preguntó. "_Supongo que no, si ni siquiera fue a verme al estar convaleciente y según Jet, estaba bien físicamente después de lo de Marineford… ¡Bah! ¡Así será mejor! O todos los hombres son una verdadera molestia o yo siempre elijo a los equivocados"._

El rostro que la capitana tenía mientras cavilaba, no era común en ella. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus labios estaban juntos y estirados al frente, como una especie de puchero infantil. A Hollie, quien la estaba observando, le causaba bastante gracia; aun así, la despertó de sus pensamientos.

–¡Ah, es cierto! –se sorprendió Ayaka cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la presencia de su amiga– ¿qué pasó con tu embarcación?

–Me topé con unos piratas, y creo que los subestimé –y Hollie relató a su compañera todo lo sucedido en el G-8, lo cual Ayaka ya sabía por palabras de Jet, y también su segundo encuentro con los piratas de Blaze, cuando Natsuki destrozó su acorazado, hecho que Ayaka sí desconocía.

–Perdóname Ayaka –dijo Holie, con rostro un poco molesto– quería atrapar a ese pirata, a ese "Leather Rebel", para que el escape que hizo de tu barco no te afectara tanto en tus reportes en Marineford, pero se me escapó, dos veces. Debo aceptar que su tripulación es ruda, es un capitán que sabe elegir bien a sus compañeros.

Ayaka quiso revelar por un momento que, en realidad, el capitán de aquella tripulación era Blaze, pero no era prudente. De alguna manera, sentía bastante simpatía por ese hombre de acero, y, además, podría ponerla a ella en una situación sospechosa. En lugar de ello, la rubia cambió el tema y empezó a remembrar aquellos días viejos de la academia y el día se fue en ello. Incluso, por la noche, las dos, acompañadas de Hanako, tuvieron una pijamada, todo idea de Hollie, quien siempre era más emocional que Ayaka.

–Parecemos niñas de cinco años, ¿no? –decía Hollie– al menos así me siento ahora –pero Ayaka no respondió y sólo agachó la cabeza, esbozando una triste sonrisa mientras estaba sentada en su cama. Hollie se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho– perdón, lo olvidé por un momento.

–Algún día, estoy segura –afirmó Ayaka– llegará el día en que pueda recordar qué me sucedió a los diez años que me hizo olvidar todo lo anterior a esa fecha– les dijo, pero luego volvió a sonreír– pero no estamos aquí para eso, vamos a pasarla bien hasta llegar a Muto.

Ayaka había sido "rescatada" por algunos marines en una isla. Al menos eso le habían dicho. Ella no sabía qué isla era, lo único que sabía era su propio nombre y que había sido llevada a una base de la marina. Tras pasar algunos días allí, le dijeron que era una huérfana, y no podían hacerse cargo de ella. La pequeña no recordaba si tenía padre o madre, pero según le habían dicho, habían muerto; de cualquier forma, hubo una persona que afirmó que enviar a la niña a un orfanatorio, podría no ser lo ideal. Para él, lo mejor que podían hacer, dadas las circunstancias, era dejar a la niña entrar a la marina, convertirla en una recluta.

Así sucedió. La rubia fue introducida a la academia por esa persona, quien después supo, era el afamado Vicealmirante Garp.

Ayaka era la más joven de un grupo de nuevos reclutas, pero pronto llegó otra niña de su edad. Su nombre era Hollie, y ella misma había pedido entrar a la marina. Había quedado huérfana tras ser la única sobreviviente de un naufragio causado por piratas. Pronto, Ayaka y Hollie se convirtieron en las mejores amigas. Dormían juntas, comían juntas, aprendían juntas, entrenaban juntas y crecían juntas. El intento de Ayaka por recordar lo que había pasado, la hizo más retraída y callada, mientras que Hollie siempre intentaba animarla. Siempre estaban juntas.

Cuando estaban tristes, lloraban juntas, cuando eran felices, reían juntas, cuando tenían miedo, se abrazaban la una a la otra y se calmaban hasta dormirse. Cuando los cambios de la adolescencia llegaron, se ayudaban la una a la otra, como dos hermanas. Cuando fue hora de elegir su modo de pelea, cada una se decidió por un arma distinta, para no competir una contra la otra en la misma disciplina.

Finalmente, al cumplir los diecisiete años, a ambas se les dio un rango y de ahí subieron, hasta ser capitanas a los veintiún años, muy jóvenes. Ahora tenían veintidós cada una.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	60. Saga de Ayaka B

**La segunda parte de esta aventura de Ayaka, junto a Hollie, llega en este capítulo.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

**Parte B:**

Tres días pasaron hasta que el barco llegó a Muto. La isla era bastante poblada, según parecía. Abundaban las casas de madera y barro por toda la costa la cual tenía muy pocos árboles. De alguna manera, recordaba a Logue Town, aunque con edificaciones no tan altas. Los pobladores, al ver desde lejos el acorazado de la marina, se aglomeraron en uno de los muelles. Lentamente, arrastrándose por el agua, el navío arribó al lugar. Al bajar por la plancha, Ayaka vio los rostros de los pobladores, los cuales la veían, no con una gran alegría sino con fe y esperanza; nunca, la rubia capitana, había sido recibida así en algún lugar.

Pronto platicaron con los pobladores. Los líderes de éstos les hicieron saber que una semana atrás, ese grupo conocido como "Hell Patrol" había ido a amenazarlos. Destrozaría el lugar, mataría a todos, excepto por algunas mujeres, a menos de que les dieran mil millones de berries. Regresarían justo ocho días después, lo que significaba que faltaba sólo una noche para ello.

–¿Qué piensan? –preguntó uno de los hombres a Ayaka, Hollie y al teniente Ukeryu. La rubia fue la que habló.

–Es evidente –dijo Ayaka– ellos no tienen intenciones de perdonar la vida a este lugar –y al escuchar esas palabras, los moradores de Muto se estremecieron un poco– la cantidad que piden es ridícula, una fortuna la cual ni siquiera ellos podrían contar. Además a juzgar por el reporte de la marina, el cual dice que, probablemente, estos sujetos han arrasado con otras islas, nos dice que no hay intenciones de negociar –los rostros de los líderes se ensombrecieron entonces y se hundieron en la desesperación, al menos hasta que Ayaka siguió hablando– pero ya estamos aquí. Y esos hombres no parecen perseguir un fin que no sea egoísta. Si sus sueños y esperanzas están puestos en el poder y el dinero conseguido a costa de pobres inocentes, intuyo que no son demasiado poderosos, sin contar que no habían sido detectados por los Cuarteles Generales antes.

"Los venceremos aquí mañana. Lo que han de hacer todos ustedes –les dijo ella a los líderes– es refugiarse desde tempranas horas en lugares lejanos a las costas. No queremos que haya más víctimas.

Con una pequeña plática, la joven había calmado a la población, estudiado el asunto y dado órdenes. Su agilidad mental era de destacar.

–_Ciertamente, la "Señorita Perfección" _–pensó Hollie mientras sonreía para sí

Los tres oficiales, acompañados por Hanako y algunos otros marines, salieron con rumbo a la costa, para preparar ahí la estrategia.

–Según los pobladores, Maya, la isla que fue arrasada anteriormente, queda, aproximadamente, en aquella dirección –señaló Ayaka el Noreste– así que lo más probable es que lleguen de ese punto; sin embargo, el Log Pose o Eternal Pose, cualesquiera que estén utilizando para venir aquí, puede ser engañoso y, según testigos, hace una semana, el barco de esos criminales llegó por el otro muelle, al Norte de la isla.

–¿Y qué propone, capitana? –preguntó Ukeryu.

–Es lógico que una fuerza nuestra espere a estos rufianes en el mismo lugar donde desembarcaron aquella vez. Otra deberá hacerlo aquí, por las dudas, y otra más, en las calles de la ciudad, para defender a los pobladores. No debemos perder una sola vida de este pueblo.

Así, se decidió que un grupo liderado por Hollie esperaría en el muelle donde una semana antes habían llegado los miembros de esa "Hell Patrol". Otro grupo liderado por Ayaka esperaría en el otro muelle, mientras que el teniente Ukeryu comandaría el grupo de la ciudad. Todo estaba listo y antes de que se pusiera el sol, hablaron por última vez con los pobladores para asegurarse de que iban a cooperar con ellos y no más tarde, se fueron a dormir, había que tener energía para el siguiente día.

–Dijiste que, muy probablemente, eran débiles –le dijo Hollie a Ayaka antes de dormir– ¿estás segura de ello?

–O son muy débiles, o han querido pasar desapercibidos por dar un gran golpe y son realmente poderosos. De cualquier forma, lo importante era calmar a la gente –dijo la rubia ya recostada.

–No lo entiendo Ayaka –dijo Hollie– ¿Cómo siendo como eres, tan meticulosa, se te escapó un pirata de la celda de tu barco? Es que es tan extraño eso en ti.

Ayaka no respondió de inmediato. Pensó un momento que podría fingir estar dormida, pero tampoco quería dejar a su amiga hablando sola, así que se dignó a responder: –fue una falla, hay que superarla y salir adelante, son cosas que suceden –así, una respuesta, que no era realmente una respuesta, pero que invitaba a Hollie a no preguntar más. Tras eso, ambas durmieron, descansando para el día que les esperaba.

Temprano, casi junto con el sol, los marines ya estaban en sus puestos. Tuvieron que esperar un poco más de tres horas para ver que algo finalmente se acercaba. Eran dos barcos en total y, extrañamente, se separaron ya cerca de la isla. Uno fue directo hacia donde estaba Hollie y el otro iba a por Ayaka.

–¿Esto qué significa, capitana? –preguntó Hanako quien divisaba un navío no muy grande y sin bandera o insignia alguna, que se acercaba.

–Quiere decir que estos sujetos, o tienen mucha confianza en sus habilidades o ya tenían un plan trazado por si esto sucedía; ya veremos qué sucede cuando lleguen –le dijo Ayaka. Una de las cosas que Hanako más admiraba de su superior, era la calma que ella mostraba cuando había problemas, pocas cosas parecían realmente perturbarla.

El barco llegó con pocos tripulantes, cuatro para ser exactos. El primero que bajó, era un hombre grande, calvo, con unos googles en la frente, nariz ancha y una enorme espada en su mano derecha, recargada sobre su hombro del mismo lado. Al mirar hacia abajo y ver a Ayaka, el hombre carcajeó fuerte.

–Al ver los barcos de la marina, pensamos que había alguien fuerte por aquí, pero sólo veo a unas niñitas con pocos soldaditos debiluchos –y mientras él seguía riendo, Ayaka se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, no eran demasiado fuertes– yo soy Royce y creo que ya encontré a una linda señorita digna de mí, a ti te voy a dejar vivir y te quedarás conmigo –le dijo a la capitana y luego estiró su brazo para tocarle el rostro. Hanako estaba por hacer algo cuando, con un rápido movimiento, Ayaka sacó su florete y lastimó levemente el brazo de Royce.

–No me gusta que me ensucien, menos tan temprano, y mucho menos, el rostro –le dijo ella poniéndose en guardia. Royce convirtió su burla en enfado mientras Ayaka ordenaba a Hanako y los demás marines a su cargo, estar atentos a los movimientos de los otros tres hombres.

Él sacó una espada enorme y pesada, tanto, que, a pesar de su fuerza, debía sostenerla con ambas manos. Plantó bien sus piernas en la tierra y se dispuso a atacar a la rubia, pero ésta esquivó el ataque, aunque fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

–Voy a romper tu frágil espadita, pequeña, y luego ya no tendrás con que defenderte.

–Si te has puesto eso como objetivo– le dijo Ayaka, poniéndose en guardia– me temo que has perdido la pelea –Royce, enfadado, dio un nuevo golpe con su espada. Ayaka cruzó armas con su rival, pero no era que su florete fuera a detener la espada de éste. La esgrima resbaló un poco y "dirigió" el golpe hacia un lado, y así sucedía con cada ataque de Royce. Él intentaba destruir el florete de Ayaka, pero ésta se las arreglaba para desviar cada ofensiva. En una de esas oportunidades, la rubia aprovechó para hacer dos heridas en el pecho del criminal.

El enojo de Royce fue creciendo, pero entre más fuerza imprimía a sus golpes, con más facilidad parecía que Ayaka los contrarrestaba. Pronto, el pecho y brazos de Royce, estaban repletos de cortes, no muy profundos, pero sí largos y finos.

–Tú no eres un espadachín– le dijo Ayaka– portas una espada, pero no practicas el kenjutsu. Sólo te he dado oportunidad de que te rindas, pero, si me sigues atacando, morirás en mi próximo ataque, o al menos quedarás inutilizado, así que mejor déjate apresar.

–¡Cállate maldita zorra! –Royce hizo caso omiso alas advertencias de la marine y se dispuso a atacar de nueva cuenta– ¡Yo soy el mejor espadachín de Grand Line y te mataré ahora!

Sin embargo, de nuevo, Ayaka utilizó la propia inercia de su rival para desviar el golpe y su esgrima se dirigió hacia el brazo derecho de Royce, perforándolo desde el codo, hasta el hombro y dejando salir gran cantidad de sangre cuando la sacó de ahí.

–Conozco al menos dos mejores espadachines en Grand Line, que son mil veces mejores que tú –dijo Ayaka, pensando en Jet y Kazuhiko– Aunque estoy segura de que hay cientos más. Por cierto, he sido indulgente, tu garganta pudo haber terminado como tu brazo. Claro que si decides continuar, te atacaré sin misericordia.

Los ojos azules de la rubia, se tornaron más oscuros y daban algo de miedo, sobre todo a Royce, quien no podía creer que hubiera sido humillado de esa manera. En tan sólo unos minutos, se había dado cuenta de cuán lejos estaba del verdadero poder de Grand Line. De cualquier forma, trató de hacer algo de tiempo, esperando que sus compañeros tuvieran más suerte en el otro muelle. Suponía que, en grupo, no sería tan difícil acabar con Ayaka; su frustración fue mostrada al azotar su cabeza contra el suelo, ya al ver que los otros que habían llegado con él, había sido derrotados por Hanako y los demás marines. La misma aprendiz se le acercó, para ponerle las esposas en los gruesos brazos.

–No deberías sentirte tan mal –le dijo– fuera de la batalla de Marineford, nunca he visto que alguien siquiera toque a la capitana.

Y la suerte de Royce no iba a cambiar. Tres de sus compañeros, Gil, Eff y Coy, los dos primeros con armas de fuego y el tercero con cuchillos largos, uno en cada mano, se medían a Hollie, los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que otros de sus hombres, de menor fuerza, se las veían con los marines de rango bajo.

–¿Qué es lo que haces, maldita zorra? –se quejaba Gil, al ver que la pelirroja esquivaba sin problemas sus balas. Luego, dirigió unas pocas palabras a Eff y éste huyó; sin embargo, Hollie ni se inmutó.

–Así que piensa atacarme a distancia, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella sonriente, mientras sus rivales, incrédulos, se enfadaban cada vez más al darse cuenta de que la marine, los tenía en sus manos– lo malo es que, cuando él llegue al lugar desde donde piensa atacarme, tal vez yo ya no estaré distraída –y ella detuvo, casi sin esfuerzo, un ataque de Coy y se dispuso a pelear con él. No fue mucho el tiempo que resistió Coy, pronto perdió uno de sus cuchillos y estaba cerca de ser herido por la naginata de Hollie, cuando ésta saltó. Menos de un segundo después, era herido por las pistolas de Gil. Éste, paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder, no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado, ella, con un rápido movimiento, le derribó las armas, le hizo una herida en el pecho y luego lo desmayó con un golpe en la cabeza.

–Pensé que me entretendrían más –dijo ella y luego volteó hacia otro lugar– y tú no eres la excepción, eres débil –le hablaba al otro sujeto, quien había sacado un rifle de larga distancia, cuyas partes tenía escondidas. Justo veía por la mira cuando la chica le hacía gestos burlones. Él, instintivamente, disparó, pero la bala fue esquivada con gracia por Hollie. Ella echó a correr y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que capturara al restante criminal– no te preocupes, Ayaka ya acabó con tus otros amigos, y los que intentaron escapar rumbo al pueblo, también fueron capturados.

–¿Qué truco utilizaste? ¡Bruja! –le espetaba uno de los golpeados miembros de la "Hell Patrol".

–¿Truco? –rió Hollie– esto no es más que _ambición_, y si no te es familiar, has tenido suerte de toparte con la Marina y no con otros piratas, que los habrían desollado vivos.

Pronto, Ayaka, Hollie y Ukeryu, llevaron a los criminales a las celdas del barco de la rubia y se quedaron vigilados por el teniente y el resto de marines. Ayaka, por su parte, fue quien recibió la gratitud de los habitantes. Nadie había salido herido y toda la "Hell Patrol" había sido capturada; pero Ayaka no estaba satisfecha y pidió una Eternal Pose con rumbo a Maya, la cual sí pudo serle prestada por los pobladores. A continuación, pidió a Hollie quedarse allí, sólo por si las dudas y se llevó el barco de Royce con Hanako y unos pocos marines.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a Maya, quizás tres horas. Pudieron ver cómo se acercaban a la isla, debido a que había dos torres de humo. El lugar era tropical, había palmeras por todos lados y hacia el centro una meseta pequeña donde estaba el pueblo. Cuando Ayaka y los marines vieron la escena, suspiraron de dolor, pena y furia. Había cuerpos por todos lados, quemados o cortados, o ambas. Eran casi sólo hombres, una que otra mujer, todas de edad avanzada. El grupo siguió hasta aquellas construcciones de las que salía humo y lo que encontraron dentro los agitó a todos.

Algunos reclutas, los más jóvenes, no pudieron evitar volver los alimentos, incluida Hanako. Ayaka sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para cubrir su boca y nariz, sobre todo ésta última, debido al mal olor. Frente a ella, ya tras un fuego sofocado, estaba una pila de cadáveres, todos ellos quemados.

–Fueron lanzados intencionalmente aquí –afirmó Ayaka al acercarse un poco– y todas, son, o más bien, eran mujeres, delgadas, creo, y, posiblemente, jóvenes –mientras decía esto, los ojos de la rubia se humedecían y su voz cambiaba– cuando ya no les sirvieron, las lanzaron aquí. Creían que iban a tener nuevas mujeres en Muto.

Ayaka ordenó a sus marines, comenzar a cavar tumbas en el poblado, iban a enterrar a todos los cadáveres. De pronto, la rubia escuchó su nombre. Uno de sus hombres la llamaba desde otro lugar. La capitana se apresuró y encontró al marine en otra vivienda. Dentro, había una pequeña niña que no pasaría de los cinco años, más que delgada y de cabello castaño claro muy corto, casi en los huesos, con sus muñecas atadas a una cama gracias a una gastada soga.

–No la he movido, no sé en qué estado se encuentra –dijo el marine. Él y Ayaka observaron un momento a la chiquilla, quien estaba inconsciente y vieron con alivio que parecía seguir respirando. Ayaka se acercó y con su mano derecha tentó el cuello de la niña, buscando la arteria carótida. Su pulso era débil, demasiado. Lo primero que la capitana hizo, fue llamar a un marine con conocimientos médicos que había llevado a la isla por si acaso. Antes de que él llegara, la rubia cortó la cuerda que tenía atada a la niña y la recostó de espaldas.

Al llegar el médico, muchos otros marines, entre ellos Hanako, quisieron entrar a esa pequeña casa, pero Ayaka se los prohibió tajantemente. No podía haber una multitud con una pequeña niña casi moribunda en el lugar. El médico entonces, inyectó una solución directamente a la niña que serviría para evitar la deshidratación. La rubia capitana entonces tomó con fuerza en sus brazos a la chiquilla y se apresuró, aunque sin brusquedad a llevarla al barco, donde podría ser mejor atendida.

Fueron unas dos horas en las que los marines demoraron en cavar las tumbas para enterrar a aquellos cuerpos que todavía estaban en condiciones para ello. Luego, tras los entierros, todos, a excepción del médico, que seguía cuidando de la niña, se prestaron para dar el último adiós a los muertos.

–Dijiste que tu familia es religiosa, ¿no Hanako? –le dijo Ayaka a su pupila– di una oración y todos te seguiremos –así, la adolescente recitó algunas palabras y fue seguida por sus compañeros y su superior. Después de ese ritual, se retiraron al barco y de regreso hacia Muto.

Justo a la hora de viaje, la pequeña niña abrió los ojos. Ayaka estaba junto a ella, cuidándola. La niña no dijo nada, apenas vio a la capitana y volvió a dormir, exhausta. Pero esos ojos tenían vida, algo le decía a Ayaka que la chiquilla estaría bien en poco tiempo.

Al arribar a Muto, Ayaka y sus hombres fueron recibidos por Hollie y Ukeryu, pero la rubia apenas si saludó, quería ir a su buque a descansar. Hollie preguntó a Hanako lo que había sucedido y ésta relató de lo que habían visto en la isla de Maya, por lo que la capitana alcanzó a su compañera.

–No ha sido tu culpa Ayaka, no podíamos haberlos salvado.

–¡Exactamente porque pudimos haberlos salvado es que tengo este humor! –le respondió exaltada, perdiendo los estribos como pocas veces lo hacía– si el Gobierno nos hubiera enviado a la primera advertencia de violencia por parte de estas basuras, habríamos salvado muchas más vidas, no sólo una... –y de sus ojos, comenzaron a salir gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas– debiste haber visto aquello Hollie. Los más afortunados murieron al ser atacados por una espada o por un arma de fuego. En esa pila de cadáveres, algunas de esas chicas todavía estaban en un estado reconocible y se podía ver en su cuerpo, sin ninguna duda, que habían sido violadas una y otra vez. ¡Cuando ya no les sirvieron, las arrojaron al fuego, a todas juntas! ¡Sus rostros eran de terror y dolor, las hicieron sufrir hasta el final!"

"¿Tú piensas acaso que ellas merecían morir de esa manera? –la capitana, entre sollozos, hablaba a la par que gritaba con furia– ¡¿No crees que ellas debían haber sido salvadas por el gobierno de este mundo?! ¡La marina las dejó morir! Sólo porque "no eran importantes" o porque "no eran parte del Gobierno Mundial"

–Ayaka, estás hablando como una pirata.

–¡No sabes nada de piratas, Hollie! –y al decir esto, se retiró a su barco y de inmediato se encerró en su camarote.

Ayaka no volvió a salir de allí. Fueron Hollie y el teniente Ukeryu quienes se despidieron de los pobladores y dejaron una guardia de algunos marines por si las dudas. Ya enviarían por ellos en siguientes días. Así fue que dejaron Muto para dirigirse a Marineford.

Cuando sintió que el acorazado se ponía en movimiento, fue cuando la rubia salió de su habitación, aunque aclaró que ya había dejado en par de ocasiones el camarote para ver el estado de la niña que habían salvado en Maya.

–No quise gritarte de esa manera, perdón –le dijo Ayaka a Hollie, quien sólo sonrió.

–Pensé que dejaríamos a la niña en Muto– dijo Hollie, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

–Aún no despierta, pensé que lo mejor era que siguiera con nosotros hasta que despertara y se sintiera bien. Ya en Marineford sabremos qué hacer con ella.

Fue hasta dos días después que el médico avisó a los oficiales que la pequeñita había despertado finalmente. Ayaka y Hollie entraron en una pequeña habitación donde estaba siendo atendida la niña y ella estaba parpadeando una y otra vez, como para acostumbrarse a ver nuevamente con sus ojos tras tanto tiempo de estar dormida. Cuando vio a Ayaka, su mirada se quedó fija en ella y luego esbozó una sonrisa, tímida, pero evidente. La capitana se acercó a ella y le tomó sus manos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó y luego se giró al médico– ¿está bien?

–Ciertamente está bien –respondió él– sufrió algunos golpes, pero al parecer ninguno grave en su cabeza, sólo tenía el hombro dislocado, pero lo acomodé. Si se refiere a sus partes, están bien, no fue abusada.

Ayaka suspiró al saber que al menos esa niña no había sufrido de la misma manera que las otras mujeres que habían sido encontradas muertas en Maya. Hollie se acercó a la niña, pero ésta puso un rostro de susto y trató de esconderse tras las sábanas. No fue sino hasta que Ayaka le tendió sus manos nuevamente, que se mostró nuevamente.

–No tengas miedo, por favor. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre? –la niña dudó un momento, pero luego, tartamudeando, finalmente algo salió de su boca.

–A... Aiko.

–Es un bonito nombre –le dijo Ayaka casi maternalmente– yo me llamo Ayaka y ella es mi amiga Hollie, somos de la marina.

La pequeña Aiko miró un poco confundida a ambas chicas y luego, tras un silencio, comenzó a llorar. Hollie estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Ayaka se lo impidió, abrazó a la niña y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

–Mis... mis papás... están muertos –decía mientras aguantaba por un segundo el llanto. Más tarde. Ayaka y Hollie supieron que Aiko tenía cuatro años, aunque intuyeron que quizás estuviera cerca de cumplir los cinco. La niña no sabía por qué la habían dejado viva, aunque Ayaka supuso que sería con fines bastante ruines.

–Ella te recuerda a ti, ¿no es así?

–Algo así, pero al menos ella recuerda a sus padres, y todo lo que ha pasado –respondió Ayaka recargada en la barandilla de su acorazado tras dejar dormir un poco más a Aiko– no dejaré que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Por mi parte, sé que algún día recordaré todo, lo sé.

**Aquí van los datos de nuestros piratas protagonistas y además de Ayaka:**

Blaze  
>Edad: 21 años<br>Estatura: 1.91 m  
>Peso: 85 kg<br>Puesto: Capitán  
>Armahabilidad: Fruta Khan Khan (acero)  
>Apodo: Ninguno<br>Recompensa: 0 berries  
>Música: Steeler (Judas Priest), Aenima (Tool) y Back in Black (ACDC)

Jet  
>Edad: 21 años<br>Estatura: 1.85 m  
>Peso: 82 kg<br>Puesto: Primero de a bordo  
>Armahabilidad: Espadachín/Kangaiishi  
>Apodo: Leather Rebel<br>Recompensa: 37 millones de berries  
>Música: Leather Rebel (Judas Priest), Four Kicks (Kings of Leon) y Overkill (Motorhead)<p>

Natsuki  
>Edad: 17 años<br>Estatura: 1.68 m  
>Peso: 55 kg<br>Puesto: Navegante  
>Armahabilidad: Fruta Kyo Kyo (tamaño)  
>Apodo: Ninguno<br>Recompensa: 7 millones de berries  
>Música: Voodoo Child (Jimi Hendrix), Milk (Kings of leon) y Free Bird (Lynyrd Skynyrd)<p>

Aoi Fubuki (Fuu)  
>Edad: 20 años<br>Estatura: 1.66 m  
>Peso: 52 kg<br>Puesto: Cocinera e inventora  
>Armahabilidad: Toda clase de inventos.  
>Apodo: Killer Princess<br>Recompensa: 15 millones de berries  
>Música: Killer Queen (Queen), Stairway to Heaven (Led Zeppelin) y Razor Blade (Zoé)<p>

Shinta  
>Edad: 13 años<br>Estatura: 1.58 m  
>Peso: 50 kg<br>Puesto: Tirador  
>Armahabilidad: Revólveres  
>Apodo: Ninguno<br>Recompensa: 10 millones de berries  
>Música: Rapid Fire (Judas Priest), Children of the Damned (Iron Maiden) y Who'll Stop the Rain (Creedence Clearwater Revival)<p>

Osore  
>Edad: 20 años<br>Estatura: 1.81 m  
>Peso: 78 kg<br>Puesto: Médico  
>Armahabilidad: Lanza-tridente  
>Apodo: Neon Knight<br>Recompensa: 18 millones de berries  
>Música: Neon Knights (Black Sabbath), You've Got Another Thing Comin' (Judas Priest) y Vinyl (Zoé)<p>

Makoto  
>Edad: 19 años<br>Estatura: 1.71 m  
>Peso: 56 kg<br>Puesto: Vigía  
>Armahabilidad: Kung Fu  
>Apodo: Ninguno<br>Recompensa: 25 millones de berries  
>Música: The Hellion-Electric Eye (Judas Priest), Proud Mary (Creedence Clearwater Revival) y Rock &amp; Roll (Led Zeppelin)<p>

Ayaka  
>Edad: 22 años<br>Estatura: 1.70 m  
>Peso: 58 kg<br>Puesto: Capitana de la marina  
>Armahabilidad: Esgrima  
>Música: Taper Jean Girl (Kings of Leon), Lyin Eyes (Eagles) y Black Sabbath (Black Sabbath)<strong><strong>

**En el siguiente capítulo retomaremos la historia de Blaze y su tripulación. Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **

**Parte B:**

Tres días pasaron hasta que el barco llegó a Muto. La isla era bastante poblada, según parecía. Abundaban las casas de madera y barro por toda la costa la cual tenía muy pocos árboles. De alguna manera, recordaba a Logue Town, aunque con edificaciones no tan altas. Los pobladores, al ver desde lejos el acorazado de la marina, se aglomeraron en uno de los muelles. Lentamente, arrastrándose por el agua, el navío arribó al lugar. Al bajar por la plancha, Ayaka vio los rostros de los pobladores, los cuales la veían, no con una gran alegría sino con fe y esperanza; nunca, la rubia capitana, había sido recibida así en algún lugar.

Pronto platicaron con los pobladores. Los líderes de éstos les hicieron saber que una semana atrás, ese grupo conocido como "Hell Patrol" había ido a amenazarlos. Destrozaría el lugar, mataría a todos, excepto por algunas mujeres, a menos de que les dieran mil millones de berries. Regresarían justo ocho días después, lo que significaba que faltaba sólo una noche para ello.

–¿Qué piensan? –preguntó uno de los hombres a Ayaka, Hollie y al teniente Ukeryu. La rubia fue la que habló.

–Es evidente –dijo Ayaka– ellos no tienen intenciones de perdonar la vida a este lugar –y al escuchar esas palabras, los moradores de Muto se estremecieron un poco– la cantidad que piden es ridícula, una fortuna la cual ni siquiera ellos podrían contar. Además a juzgar por el reporte de la marina, el cual dice que, probablemente, estos sujetos han arrasado con otras islas, nos dice que no hay intenciones de negociar –los rostros de los líderes se ensombrecieron entonces y se hundieron en la desesperación, al menos hasta que Ayaka siguió hablando– pero ya estamos aquí. Y esos hombres no parecen perseguir un fin que no sea egoísta. Si sus sueños y esperanzas están puestos en el poder y el dinero conseguido a costa de pobres inocentes, intuyo que no son demasiado poderosos, sin contar que no habían sido detectados por los Cuarteles Generales antes.

"Los venceremos aquí mañana. Lo que han de hacer todos ustedes –les dijo ella a los líderes– es refugiarse desde tempranas horas en lugares lejanos a las costas. No queremos que haya más víctimas.

Con una pequeña plática, la joven había calmado a la población, estudiado el asunto y dado órdenes. Su agilidad mental era de destacar.

–_Ciertamente, la "Señorita Perfección" _–pensó Hollie mientras sonreía para sí

Los tres oficiales, acompañados por Hanako y algunos otros marines, salieron con rumbo a la costa, para preparar ahí la estrategia.

–Según los pobladores, Maya, la isla que fue arrasada anteriormente, queda, aproximadamente, en aquella dirección –señaló Ayaka el Noreste– así que lo más probable es que lleguen de ese punto; sin embargo, el Log Pose o Eternal Pose, cualesquiera que estén utilizando para venir aquí, puede ser engañoso y, según testigos, hace una semana, el barco de esos criminales llegó por el otro muelle, al Norte de la isla.

–¿Y qué propone, capitana? –preguntó Ukeryu.

–Es lógico que una fuerza nuestra espere a estos rufianes en el mismo lugar donde desembarcaron aquella vez. Otra deberá hacerlo aquí, por las dudas, y otra más, en las calles de la ciudad, para defender a los pobladores. No debemos perder una sola vida de este pueblo.

Así, se decidió que un grupo liderado por Hollie esperaría en el muelle donde una semana antes habían llegado los miembros de esa "Hell Patrol". Otro grupo liderado por Ayaka esperaría en el otro muelle, mientras que el teniente Ukeryu comandaría el grupo de la ciudad. Todo estaba listo y antes de que se pusiera el sol, hablaron por última vez con los pobladores para asegurarse de que iban a cooperar con ellos y no más tarde, se fueron a dormir, había que tener energía para el siguiente día.

–Dijiste que, muy probablemente, eran débiles –le dijo Hollie a Ayaka antes de dormir– ¿estás segura de ello?

–O son muy débiles, o han querido pasar desapercibidos por dar un gran golpe y son realmente poderosos. De cualquier forma, lo importante era calmar a la gente –dijo la rubia ya recostada.

–No lo entiendo Ayaka –dijo Hollie– ¿Cómo siendo como eres, tan meticulosa, se te escapó un pirata de la celda de tu barco? Es que es tan extraño eso en ti.

Ayaka no respondió de inmediato. Pensó un momento que podría fingir estar dormida, pero tampoco quería dejar a su amiga hablando sola, así que se dignó a responder: –fue una falla, hay que superarla y salir adelante, son cosas que suceden –así, una respuesta, que no era realmente una respuesta, pero que invitaba a Hollie a no preguntar más. Tras eso, ambas durmieron, descansando para el día que les esperaba.

Temprano, casi junto con el sol, los marines ya estaban en sus puestos. Tuvieron que esperar un poco más de tres horas para ver que algo finalmente se acercaba. Eran dos barcos en total y, extrañamente, se separaron ya cerca de la isla. Uno fue directo hacia donde estaba Hollie y el otro iba a por Ayaka.

–¿Esto qué significa, capitana? –preguntó Hanako quien divisaba un navío no muy grande y sin bandera o insignia alguna, que se acercaba.

–Quiere decir que estos sujetos, o tienen mucha confianza en sus habilidades o ya tenían un plan trazado por si esto sucedía; ya veremos qué sucede cuando lleguen –le dijo Ayaka. Una de las cosas que Hanako más admiraba de su superior, era la calma que ella mostraba cuando había problemas, pocas cosas parecían realmente perturbarla.

El barco llegó con pocos tripulantes, cuatro para ser exactos. El primero que bajó, era un hombre grande, calvo, con unos googles en la frente, nariz ancha y una enorme espada en su mano derecha, recargada sobre su hombro del mismo lado. Al mirar hacia abajo y ver a Ayaka, el hombre carcajeó fuerte.

–Al ver los barcos de la marina, pensamos que había alguien fuerte por aquí, pero sólo veo a unas niñitas con pocos soldaditos debiluchos –y mientras él seguía riendo, Ayaka se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto, no eran demasiado fuertes– yo soy Royce y creo que ya encontré a una linda señorita digna de mí, a ti te voy a dejar vivir y te quedarás conmigo –le dijo a la capitana y luego estiró su brazo para tocarle el rostro. Hanako estaba por hacer algo cuando, con un rápido movimiento, Ayaka sacó su florete y lastimó levemente el brazo de Royce.

–No me gusta que me ensucien, menos tan temprano, y mucho menos, el rostro –le dijo ella poniéndose en guardia. Royce convirtió su burla en enfado mientras Ayaka ordenaba a Hanako y los demás marines a su cargo, estar atentos a los movimientos de los otros tres hombres.

Él sacó una espada enorme y pesada, tanto, que, a pesar de su fuerza, debía sostenerla con ambas manos. Plantó bien sus piernas en la tierra y se dispuso a atacar a la rubia, pero ésta esquivó el ataque, aunque fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

–Voy a romper tu frágil espadita, pequeña, y luego ya no tendrás con que defenderte.

–Si te has puesto eso como objetivo– le dijo Ayaka, poniéndose en guardia– me temo que has perdido la pelea –Royce, enfadado, dio un nuevo golpe con su espada. Ayaka cruzó armas con su rival, pero no era que su florete fuera a detener la espada de éste. La esgrima resbaló un poco y "dirigió" el golpe hacia un lado, y así sucedía con cada ataque de Royce. Él intentaba destruir el florete de Ayaka, pero ésta se las arreglaba para desviar cada ofensiva. En una de esas oportunidades, la rubia aprovechó para hacer dos heridas en el pecho del criminal.

El enojo de Royce fue creciendo, pero entre más fuerza imprimía a sus golpes, con más facilidad parecía que Ayaka los contrarrestaba. Pronto, el pecho y brazos de Royce, estaban repletos de cortes, no muy profundos, pero sí largos y finos.

–Tú no eres un espadachín– le dijo Ayaka– portas una espada, pero no practicas el kenjutsu. Sólo te he dado oportunidad de que te rindas, pero, si me sigues atacando, morirás en mi próximo ataque, o al menos quedarás inutilizado, así que mejor déjate apresar.

–¡Cállate maldita zorra! –Royce hizo caso omiso alas advertencias de la marine y se dispuso a atacar de nueva cuenta– ¡Yo soy el mejor espadachín de Grand Line y te mataré ahora!

Sin embargo, de nuevo, Ayaka utilizó la propia inercia de su rival para desviar el golpe y su esgrima se dirigió hacia el brazo derecho de Royce, perforándolo desde el codo, hasta el hombro y dejando salir gran cantidad de sangre cuando la sacó de ahí.

–Conozco al menos dos mejores espadachines en Grand Line, que son mil veces mejores que tú –dijo Ayaka, pensando en Jet y Kazuhiko– Aunque estoy segura de que hay cientos más. Por cierto, he sido indulgente, tu garganta pudo haber terminado como tu brazo. Claro que si decides continuar, te atacaré sin misericordia.

Los ojos azules de la rubia, se tornaron más oscuros y daban algo de miedo, sobre todo a Royce, quien no podía creer que hubiera sido humillado de esa manera. En tan sólo unos minutos, se había dado cuenta de cuán lejos estaba del verdadero poder de Grand Line. De cualquier forma, trató de hacer algo de tiempo, esperando que sus compañeros tuvieran más suerte en el otro muelle. Suponía que, en grupo, no sería tan difícil acabar con Ayaka; su frustración fue mostrada al azotar su cabeza contra el suelo, ya al ver que los otros que habían llegado con él, había sido derrotados por Hanako y los demás marines. La misma aprendiz se le acercó, para ponerle las esposas en los gruesos brazos.

–No deberías sentirte tan mal –le dijo– fuera de la batalla de Marineford, nunca he visto que alguien siquiera toque a la capitana.

Y la suerte de Royce no iba a cambiar. Tres de sus compañeros, Gil, Eff y Coy, los dos primeros con armas de fuego y el tercero con cuchillos largos, uno en cada mano, se medían a Hollie, los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras que otros de sus hombres, de menor fuerza, se las veían con los marines de rango bajo.

–¿Qué es lo que haces, maldita zorra? –se quejaba Gil, al ver que la pelirroja esquivaba sin problemas sus balas. Luego, dirigió unas pocas palabras a Eff y éste huyó; sin embargo, Hollie ni se inmutó.

–Así que piensa atacarme a distancia, ¿no es así? –preguntó ella sonriente, mientras sus rivales, incrédulos, se enfadaban cada vez más al darse cuenta de que la marine, los tenía en sus manos– lo malo es que, cuando él llegue al lugar desde donde piensa atacarme, tal vez yo ya no estaré distraída –y ella detuvo, casi sin esfuerzo, un ataque de Coy y se dispuso a pelear con él. No fue mucho el tiempo que resistió Coy, pronto perdió uno de sus cuchillos y estaba cerca de ser herido por la naginata de Hollie, cuando ésta saltó. Menos de un segundo después, era herido por las pistolas de Gil. Éste, paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder, no se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja ya estaba a su lado, ella, con un rápido movimiento, le derribó las armas, le hizo una herida en el pecho y luego lo desmayó con un golpe en la cabeza.

–Pensé que me entretendrían más –dijo ella y luego volteó hacia otro lugar– y tú no eres la excepción, eres débil –le hablaba al otro sujeto, quien había sacado un rifle de larga distancia, cuyas partes tenía escondidas. Justo veía por la mira cuando la chica le hacía gestos burlones. Él, instintivamente, disparó, pero la bala fue esquivada con gracia por Hollie. Ella echó a correr y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que capturara al restante criminal– no te preocupes, Ayaka ya acabó con tus otros amigos, y los que intentaron escapar rumbo al pueblo, también fueron capturados.

–¿Qué truco utilizaste? ¡Bruja! –le espetaba uno de los golpeados miembros de la "Hell Patrol".

–¿Truco? –rió Hollie– esto no es más que _ambición_, y si no te es familiar, has tenido suerte de toparte con la Marina y no con otros piratas, que los habrían desollado vivos.

Pronto, Ayaka, Hollie y Ukeryu, llevaron a los criminales a las celdas del barco de la rubia y se quedaron vigilados por el teniente y el resto de marines. Ayaka, por su parte, fue quien recibió la gratitud de los habitantes. Nadie había salido herido y toda la "Hell Patrol" había sido capturada; pero Ayaka no estaba satisfecha y pidió una Eternal Pose con rumbo a Maya, la cual sí pudo serle prestada por los pobladores. A continuación, pidió a Hollie quedarse allí, sólo por si las dudas y se llevó el barco de Royce con Hanako y unos pocos marines.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a Maya, quizás tres horas. Pudieron ver cómo se acercaban a la isla, debido a que había dos torres de humo. El lugar era tropical, había palmeras por todos lados y hacia el centro una meseta pequeña donde estaba el pueblo. Cuando Ayaka y los marines vieron la escena, suspiraron de dolor, pena y furia. Había cuerpos por todos lados, quemados o cortados, o ambas. Eran casi sólo hombres, una que otra mujer, todas de edad avanzada. El grupo siguió hasta aquellas construcciones de las que salía humo y lo que encontraron dentro los agitó a todos.

Algunos reclutas, los más jóvenes, no pudieron evitar volver los alimentos, incluida Hanako. Ayaka sacó un pañuelo de su pantalón para cubrir su boca y nariz, sobre todo ésta última, debido al mal olor. Frente a ella, ya tras un fuego sofocado, estaba una pila de cadáveres, todos ellos quemados.

–Fueron lanzados intencionalmente aquí –afirmó Ayaka al acercarse un poco– y todas, son, o más bien, eran mujeres, delgadas, creo, y, posiblemente, jóvenes –mientras decía esto, los ojos de la rubia se humedecían y su voz cambiaba– cuando ya no les sirvieron, las lanzaron aquí. Creían que iban a tener nuevas mujeres en Muto.

Ayaka ordenó a sus marines, comenzar a cavar tumbas en el poblado, iban a enterrar a todos los cadáveres. De pronto, la rubia escuchó su nombre. Uno de sus hombres la llamaba desde otro lugar. La capitana se apresuró y encontró al marine en otra vivienda. Dentro, había una pequeña niña que no pasaría de los cinco años, más que delgada y de cabello castaño claro muy corto, casi en los huesos, con sus muñecas atadas a una cama gracias a una gastada soga.

–No la he movido, no sé en qué estado se encuentra –dijo el marine. Él y Ayaka observaron un momento a la chiquilla, quien estaba inconsciente y vieron con alivio que parecía seguir respirando. Ayaka se acercó y con su mano derecha tentó el cuello de la niña, buscando la arteria carótida. Su pulso era débil, demasiado. Lo primero que la capitana hizo, fue llamar a un marine con conocimientos médicos que había llevado a la isla por si acaso. Antes de que él llegara, la rubia cortó la cuerda que tenía atada a la niña y la recostó de espaldas.

Al llegar el médico, muchos otros marines, entre ellos Hanako, quisieron entrar a esa pequeña casa, pero Ayaka se los prohibió tajantemente. No podía haber una multitud con una pequeña niña casi moribunda en el lugar. El médico entonces, inyectó una solución directamente a la niña que serviría para evitar la deshidratación. La rubia capitana entonces tomó con fuerza en sus brazos a la chiquilla y se apresuró, aunque sin brusquedad a llevarla al barco, donde podría ser mejor atendida.

Fueron unas dos horas en las que los marines demoraron en cavar las tumbas para enterrar a aquellos cuerpos que todavía estaban en condiciones para ello. Luego, tras los entierros, todos, a excepción del médico, que seguía cuidando de la niña, se prestaron para dar el último adiós a los muertos.

–Dijiste que tu familia es religiosa, ¿no Hanako? –le dijo Ayaka a su pupila– di una oración y todos te seguiremos –así, la adolescente recitó algunas palabras y fue seguida por sus compañeros y su superior. Después de ese ritual, se retiraron al barco y de regreso hacia Muto.

Justo a la hora de viaje, la pequeña niña abrió los ojos. Ayaka estaba junto a ella, cuidándola. La niña no dijo nada, apenas vio a la capitana y volvió a dormir, exhausta. Pero esos ojos tenían vida, algo le decía a Ayaka que la chiquilla estaría bien en poco tiempo.

Al arribar a Muto, Ayaka y sus hombres fueron recibidos por Hollie y Ukeryu, pero la rubia apenas si saludó, quería ir a su buque a descansar. Hollie preguntó a Hanako lo que había sucedido y ésta relató de lo que habían visto en la isla de Maya, por lo que la capitana alcanzó a su compañera.

–No ha sido tu culpa Ayaka, no podíamos haberlos salvado.

–¡Exactamente porque pudimos haberlos salvado es que tengo este humor! –le respondió exaltada, perdiendo los estribos como pocas veces lo hacía– si el Gobierno nos hubiera enviado a la primera advertencia de violencia por parte de estas basuras, habríamos salvado muchas más vidas, no sólo una... –y de sus ojos, comenzaron a salir gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas enrojecidas– debiste haber visto aquello Hollie. Los más afortunados murieron al ser atacados por una espada o por un arma de fuego. En esa pila de cadáveres, algunas de esas chicas todavía estaban en un estado reconocible y se podía ver en su cuerpo, sin ninguna duda, que habían sido violadas una y otra vez. ¡Cuando ya no les sirvieron, las arrojaron al fuego, a todas juntas! ¡Sus rostros eran de terror y dolor, las hicieron sufrir hasta el final!"

"¿Tú piensas acaso que ellas merecían morir de esa manera? –la capitana, entre sollozos, hablaba a la par que gritaba con furia– ¡¿No crees que ellas debían haber sido salvadas por el gobierno de este mundo?! ¡La marina las dejó morir! Sólo porque "no eran importantes" o porque "no eran parte del Gobierno Mundial"

–Ayaka, estás hablando como una pirata.

–¡No sabes nada de piratas, Hollie! –y al decir esto, se retiró a su barco y de inmediato se encerró en su camarote.

Ayaka no volvió a salir de allí. Fueron Hollie y el teniente Ukeryu quienes se despidieron de los pobladores y dejaron una guardia de algunos marines por si las dudas. Ya enviarían por ellos en siguientes días. Así fue que dejaron Muto para dirigirse a Marineford.

Cuando sintió que el acorazado se ponía en movimiento, fue cuando la rubia salió de su habitación, aunque aclaró que ya había dejado en par de ocasiones el camarote para ver el estado de la niña que habían salvado en Maya.

–No quise gritarte de esa manera, perdón –le dijo Ayaka a Hollie, quien sólo sonrió.

–Pensé que dejaríamos a la niña en Muto– dijo Hollie, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

–Aún no despierta, pensé que lo mejor era que siguiera con nosotros hasta que despertara y se sintiera bien. Ya en Marineford sabremos qué hacer con ella.

Fue hasta dos días después que el médico avisó a los oficiales que la pequeñita había despertado finalmente. Ayaka y Hollie entraron en una pequeña habitación donde estaba siendo atendida la niña y ella estaba parpadeando una y otra vez, como para acostumbrarse a ver nuevamente con sus ojos tras tanto tiempo de estar dormida. Cuando vio a Ayaka, su mirada se quedó fija en ella y luego esbozó una sonrisa, tímida, pero evidente. La capitana se acercó a ella y le tomó sus manos.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó y luego se giró al médico– ¿está bien?

–Ciertamente está bien –respondió él– sufrió algunos golpes, pero al parecer ninguno grave en su cabeza, sólo tenía el hombro dislocado, pero lo acomodé. Si se refiere a sus partes, están bien, no fue abusada.

Ayaka suspiró al saber que al menos esa niña no había sufrido de la misma manera que las otras mujeres que habían sido encontradas muertas en Maya. Hollie se acercó a la niña, pero ésta puso un rostro de susto y trató de esconderse tras las sábanas. No fue sino hasta que Ayaka le tendió sus manos nuevamente, que se mostró nuevamente.

–No tengas miedo, por favor. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, ¿podrías decirnos tu nombre? –la niña dudó un momento, pero luego, tartamudeando, finalmente algo salió de su boca.

–A... Aiko.

–Es un bonito nombre –le dijo Ayaka casi maternalmente– yo me llamo Ayaka y ella es mi amiga Hollie, somos de la marina.

La pequeña Aiko miró un poco confundida a ambas chicas y luego, tras un silencio, comenzó a llorar. Hollie estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Ayaka se lo impidió, abrazó a la niña y dejó que llorara todo lo que quisiera.

–Mis... mis papás... están muertos –decía mientras aguantaba por un segundo el llanto. Más tarde. Ayaka y Hollie supieron que Aiko tenía cuatro años, aunque intuyeron que quizás estuviera cerca de cumplir los cinco. La niña no sabía por qué la habían dejado viva, aunque Ayaka supuso que sería con fines bastante ruines.

–Ella te recuerda a ti, ¿no es así?

–Algo así, pero al menos ella recuerda a sus padres, y todo lo que ha pasado –respondió Ayaka recargada en la barandilla de su acorazado tras dejar dormir un poco más a Aiko– no dejaré que sufra más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Por mi parte, sé que algún día recordaré todo, lo sé.


	61. Log cargado en Xiang

**Aquí comienza la segunda parte del fic. Aún no lo sé con seguridad, pero creo que será una pizca más larga que la primera.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Un joven saltaba de piedra en piedra para evitar caer en un riachuelo que se atravesaba en su camino. Tras superar tal obstáculo, echó a correr por un camino de tierra algo blanda, rodeado de granjas y campos de arroz. Llevaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, pegada al delgado torso. Sus brazos, no muy musculosos, se balanceaban por encima de dos revólveres que colgaban a la altura de sus costillas dentro de sus fundas que estaban aseguradas con correas desde sus hombros. En el pecho brillaba un medallón que colgaba de su cuello. Sus pantorrillas salían libres a la vista puesto que su pantalón acababa justo debajo de sus rodillas. En su mano derecha llevaba una carta.

A toda velocidad se acercó a la Ciudad Imperial y los guardias abrieron las puertas para que pudiera entrar. Siguió corriendo atravesando los jardines frontales de la Ciudad y entrando finalmente al Palacio. Sabía de memoria las puertas y pasillos que debía tomar y finalmente llegó al salón del trono. Ahí, Xiang Kai leía un periódico. En el mismo lugar, varios hombres se encontraban de pie, cerca de la monarca, mientras que algunos otros estaban alrededor de la habitación.

–¡Hola Jet! –saludó el joven a uno de éstos últimos, al pasar corriendo para postrarse justo frente a Madame Kai. Agitado, descansó con sus manos sobre sus rodillas antes de hablar, aunque ella se le adelantó.

–¿Qué noticias hay? –le preguntó con su voz que sonaba jovial y experimentada a la vez.

–El punte está cerca de ser terminado –dijo Shinta sonriendo y luego extendió su mano entregando la carta que tenía en ella– éste es un dibujo hecho por uno de los habitantes, es muy aproximado –Xiang Kai lo tomó y lo vio un momento.

–Diría entonces que faltan alrededor de dos meses para que se termine. Con esto, las islas estarán mejor conectadas y todo será muy rápido –sonrió ella sinceramente– aunque si todos pudieran correr como tú, tal vez no sería tan necesario, no supuse que volverías antes de la hora de comida.

Él sólo sonrió. El Shinta de quince años de edad había cambiado con respecto a cuando llegó al archipiélago. No sólo su estatura era mucho más alta, sino que su voz y semblante ya parecían más el de un hombre que el de un niño, aunque todavía era un adolescente, por supuesto.

Minutos después, llegó la hora de ir al comedor para los alimentos de la mitad del día. Atrás de Xiang Kai no sólo iba Shinta, sino todos sus guardias personales, entre ellos, Jet. El espadachín parecía el mismo de cuando los piratas habían llegado a las islas, poco a había cambiado, incluso utilizaba el mismo estilo de ropa.

Al arribar al comedor, todos ya esperaban la comida, aunque ésta no podía servirse sino hasta que Xiang Kai hiciera acto de presencia. Al momento que la monarca tomó asiento, fue cuando finalmente los contenedores fueron llenados y Natsuki salió para pedir las órdenes de Madame Kai. Ella no demoró en hacer su orden y la joven regresó a la cocina.

Natsuki tampoco había sufrido muchos cambios, a excepción de que ahora utilizaba más bien mini faldas en lugar de sus minishorts. Madame Kai le había aconsejado que ello le haría ver más adulta, aunque claro, su carácter también debía cambiar un poco. Ese aspecto de la navegante seguía prácticamente igual, su maduración mental no era su fuerte. De igual forma su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún cambio, si acaso un poco más delgada, pero sus curvas seguían allí. Su cabello le llegaba hasta las caderas, en lugar de a la mitad de la espalda.

Entró a la cocina y dio la orden de Xiang Kai a Na Lai y a Fuu. El cambio más notable en la princesa era que su cabello celeste había crecido y ahora le llegaba un poco más arriba de la mitad de su espalda. En la caída, el pelo se tornaba en rizos cual cascada de aguas cristalinas cuando choca con su parte más baja. La siempre blanca en tez Fubuki era cortejada por muchos de los habitantes de las islas, pero hábilmente lograba escapar de esa cantidad de hombres. Para moverse más fácil, la ojiazul había dejado, la mayor parte del tiempo, sus acostumbrados vestidos amplios y se decantaba más por los jeans y blusas casuales, cubiertos una buena parte del día con algún delantal.

Cerca de la cocinera se encontraba Makoto, quien regresaba del comedor tras acomodar la totalidad de los contenedores. También la peliverde tenía el cabello algo más abundante. Igualmente lacio, caía rectamente casi hasta los hombros y los dos mechones que le cruzaban el rostro seguían allí y ahora se juntaban con el resto de su pelo a la altura de la barbilla, ya no en la mejilla. Además, la joven, desinhibida por haber compartido su vida por más de un año y medio con varios jóvenes hombres, ya no era tan reacia a mostrar un poco más su cuerpo y ahora era ella la que utilizaba ajustados minishorts y deportivos tops. Aunque si sorprendía a alguien mirándole de más las piernas, éste recibía una buena paliza.

Tarde llegaban al comedor Blaze, Osore y Huang. El primero era el mismo de cuando la llegada de los piratas. Al igual que Jet, si había algún cambio, al menos no se le notaba a primera vista.

Con Osore era lo contrario. Si las chicas se habían dejado crecer el cabello, él, al contrario, le había hecho pasar tijera. No era a rape, pero sí bastante corto, con lo cual se le veía un poco más oscuro que antes. Además tenía una cicatriz que le pasaba horizontalmente por la mejilla izquierda, casi desde la nariz hasta cerca de la oreja. Esto no le había hecho perder su suerte con las mujeres. Contradictoriamente, Osore defendía a sus compañeras de cualquier avance hacia ellas por parte de otros habitantes, pero él mismo no perdía la oportunidad para ligar con las chicas bonitas de todo el archipiélago.

Algunos minutos después, cuando Natsuki retiró los platos de la mesa y cruzaba la mitad del salón, un ruido inundó el lugar: el de los trastes cayendo al piso y quebrándose en la acción. La navegante se apenó, pero su primer movimiento fue mirar la mesa donde estaba su capitán y mostrar una emocionada sonrisa.

–¡Ha cambiado! –le dijo con gran entusiasmo– ¡El Log está apuntando hacia otro lugar, lo acabo de ver cambiar! –la joven anunciaba la noticia como si fuese la mayor nueva del mundo. Blaze se levantó de su asiento y ayudó a su compañera a recoger el desastre que su distracción había causado. Osore, Shinta y Jet imitaron a su capitán y al final Huang también se les unió.

Más tarde, los piratas estaban emocionados por la noticia. No era que el lugar no les gustara, al contrario, pero ya era tiempo de continuar con su viaje. Estaban agradecidos con Xiang Kai y, a pesar de su juventud externa, la consideraban como una guía, casi una madre, durante el tiempo en el archipiélago. Por tanto, tenían que hablar con ella para comunicarle formalmente lo sucedido.

–¿Y desean irse de inmediato? –preguntó ella, con su tenue sonrisa de siempre.

–Pues no de inmediato, Xiang Kai –le dijo Blaze– tenemos que hacer preparativos y todo, pero sí lo antes posible, nuestro viaje debe continuar.

–Pues yo les pediría que se quedaran al menos tres semanas más –les dijo ella, sin sonar autoritaria– sé que están ansiosos por volver al mar tras tanto tiempo, pero no querrán irse antes del festival del dragón –los Piratas se miraron los unos a los otros sin saber de lo que la monarca hablaba.

–El Festival del Dragón es una fiesta que se lleva a cabo cada cuatro años en nuestras islas –comenzó ella a explicar– como ustedes saben, cada año tiene 365 días, pero cada cuatro hay un día más. Cuenta la leyenda, que el Dios Dragón hacía alargar el año un día más para visitarlo desde el más allá. Él daba un día más al segundo mes del año especialmente para visitar este mundo y dar bendiciones a sus seguidores y a todas aquellas personas que respetaban las reglas y eran buenas de corazón. Pronto, las personas de este mundo comenzaron a hacer un gran festival para recibir al Dios Dragón cada cuatro años. Hoy en día es sólo una tradición, por supuesto, pero celebramos no sólo cuatro años más de vida, sino la paz y las buenas costumbres entre las personas de nuestro archipiélago.

–Si me lo preguntan, es una bonita historia –dijo Fuu.

–Y el festival suena bastante bien –acotó Osore.

–Me gustaría mucho que pudieran acompañarnos –les sonrió Madame Kai– es una suerte que se encuentren aquí para estas fechas, y estoy segura de que lo disfrutarán.

Con ello, los piratas decidieron que, durante los siguientes días, harían preparativos, pero no zarparían sino hasta dos noches después del festival. Realmente sentían apego por esa tierra y querían ver la gran fiesta. También durante esos días, Xiang Kai dio por terminado su entrenamiento con Makoto.

–¿Está segura de que es todo lo que puede enseñarme?

–Por supuesto que sí –aseguró la monarca– el perfeccionamiento del puño del dragón sólo viene con la práctica, además parece que has desarrollado un estilo un tanto extraño.

–Es mi propio puño del dragón, espero utilizarlo pronto –sonreía la joven para con sus amigas Natsuki y Fuu quienes se encontraban descansando en el jardín que servía de entrenamiento a Makoto.

–Si lo combinas de buena forma con la ambición, podrás ser una guerrera muy difícil de derrotar.

–Justo de eso quería hablarle –interrumpió Fuu– Makoto, y también Jet, Blaze y Osore, han desarrollado eso, la ambición, ¿por qué Natuski, Shinta y yo no hemos podido?

La monarca sonrió un poco y luego se acercó a Fubuki.

–Primeramente, para ser justos, los demás han entrenado un poco más duro que ustedes –le dijo Xiang Kai– aunque ustedes se han esforzado, claro. La verdad es que Shinta es aún algo joven y le tomará más tiempo y, en cuanto a ustedes, no falta mucho para que puedan desarrollarlo. Su personalidad no es guerrera, ustedes prefieren no pelear si no es necesario –y al escuchar esto, Fuu asintió– y es posible que esto también haya afectado. Eso sí princesa, debo decirte que aunque no te has percatado, también tienes ambición ya en tu ser.

Fuu no supo por qué Xiang Kai le decía esto. Se miró un poco las manos y supo que, si quería serle útil a sus nakamas, debía seguir siendo fuerte, y también por su propio reino, debía ser una futura reina fuerte.

**Pero no todo será tan tranquilo y plácido en Xiang. Algo se acerca, y no será precisamente lo mejor para el lugar.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	62. El Festival del Dragón

**El festival se pone en marcha y todo parece felicidad. Pero no será todo tan tranquilo. **

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Los días pasaron y con el Steeler ya listo y reparado por Huang desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, lo único pendiente era esperar al Festival del Dragón. Para los hombres no había muchos inconvenientes, un traje elegante y listo, pero las chicas debían elegir un vestido de mayor elaboración, cosa que no fue de mucho agrado de Makoto.

Llegado el día, los hombres tuvieron que esperar un buen rato afuera de las cabañas. El único que no iba demasiado elegante era Shinta. Xiang Kai le recomendó utilizar un traje ceremonial, el cual sería más apropiado para su edad, debido a que seguramente no la pasaría muy a gusto en la cena de gala. Sería más cómodo para él pasearse entre la gente y la celebración del festival.

A su vez, Blaze, Jet y Osore habían hecho un sorteo para que cada quien llevara a una de las chicas como su acompañante y esperaban para ver quién era la primera en salir.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y dejó salir a una de las jóvenes. La primera era Natsuki. Tenía un vestido amarillo, algo amplio en la falda, pero que a la vez se ceñía en el torso. Tenía sus hombros desnudos y hacía juego con un prendedor en su cabello atado en un elaborado peinado. Jet se adelantó y le ofreció su mano, haciéndole entender que él sería su pareja.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que saliera la siguiente chica. Era Fuu. Su vestido era blanco, con pequeños tirantes al hombro, no tan amplio, pero que brillaba junto con sus ojos azules. Ella llevaba además unos guantes hasta sus codos y una tiara transparente sobre su cabeza. Su cabello estaba suelto.

–Por un momento quise hincarme ante la princesa –sonrió Shinta mientras Fuu agradecía el cumplido. Ahora fue Blaze el que se adelantó y tomó del brazo a la cocinera. La única que faltaba era Makoto.

–Ella está tímida, nunca se había puesto un vestido así, dice –les dijo Fuu.

–¡Vamos Ma-chan! ¡Sal de ahí, que te ves muy bien! –le gritó Natsuki.

La vigía finalmente abrió la puerta y dio el primer paso hacia afuera. Su mirada estaba orientada hacia abajo y sus mejillas no podían estar más rojas. Sus manos entrelazadas al frente denotaban su vergüenza. Pero no debía de tenerla, pues realmente se veía bien. El vestido era de color plateado, y no era amplio, sino más ceñido al cuerpo desde abajo y hacia arriba, donde sus hombros estaban cubiertos por unas pequeñas y elegantes mangas. Su cabello estaba atado de forma elaborado y, por primera vez en su vida, estaba maquillada.

–Yo seré el acompañante de esta bella señorita –dijo Osore tomándole la mano.

–Si es sólo por hoy, lo soportaré –suspiró ella– pero cuidado con pasarte de listo –le amenazó.

Ya estaba cerca de caer la tarde y la isla principal era toda una fiesta. Así también las otras islas, pero esto no lo podían observar los piratas, quienes estaban fascinados con tanta alegría. Pronto, las tres parejas entraron a un gran salón donde sería el baile. Shinta se quedó en el festival afuera, seguramente se aburriría adentro, mientras que Huang también había invitado a una chica local para que lo acompañara.

Y así, mientras el baile se desarrollaba, Shinta paseaba viendo las diferentes atracciones del festival, como los juegos pirotécnicos, las telas vistosas y las danzas alegres. Dentro del salón, Jet y Natsuki pasaban todo tipo de problemas para tomar el paso de la música, ninguno de los dos sabía bailar y mientras a la joven no le importaba demasiado, el espadachín estaba casi "muriendo" de vergüenza. Osore por su parte, llevaba poco a poco a Makoto, quien jamás había bailado en su vida. Blaze y Fuu sí tenían ambos práctica y no había problema con ellos. Por su parte, Xiang Kai sólo disfrutaba, bebiendo algo de sake.

Shinta se entretenía paseando algo lejos de la Ciudad Imperial. Quería ver qué tan lejos llegaba la fiesta, pero el festival estaba prácticamente por todas partes. Luego de un rato llegó hasta los límites de la isla principal, donde el calmado mar no podía escucharse por el bullicio de la fiesta. Se aventuró a ir hacia la isla más cercana, aprovechando la poca profundidad que había y no demoró mucho en llegar. La gran mayoría de los habitantes de ahí, habían acudido a la isla principal para el festival, por lo que estaba casi desierto, para decepción del tirador.

Pero al pasar de una pequeña colina, Shinta observó que en la noche se dibujaba una torre de humo blanco. Por un momento pensó que se trataría de los juegos pirotécnicos, pero la cantidad de humo era mucho mayor y de una forma diferente. –¿Será un incendio? –se preguntó y trató de acercarse lo más posible. Se dio cuenta de que, lo que estuviera sucediendo, era en una de las islas más lejanas a la principal. De cualquier forma, tomó uno de los botes que vio en la orilla y se dirigió a la siguiente isla y era otra que estaba sin personas, pues todas habían acudido a la Ciudad Imperial o a sus alrededores; pero al tratar de llegar a la otra costa de ese lugar, Shinta se encontró con un cuerpo flotando en la orilla. Pensó que estaba muerto, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aún seguía con vida.

El chico lo llevó a tierra y tras unos minutos, el hombre, joven, despertó. Miró a Shinta y vio de inmediato el medallón que llevaba colgando. Era alguien de confiar.

–¡Por favor! –dijo el hombre desesperado –hay que avisar a Madame Kai, ¡por favor!

–¿Qué ha sucedido?

–Un ataque... –decía llorando aquel hombre– Xiang Lao... –y luego se desvaneció. No estaba muerto, pero el cansancio lo había rendido. También estaba herido en sus piernas. El joven pirata colocó al hombre bajo techo y le atendió como pudo la herida más grave que tenía.

Shinta no perdió tiempo y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la isla principal. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero sí había palabras claves en lo poco que aquel hombre le había dicho: "ataque" y "Xiang Lao". Era inevitable darse cuenta de que ese Xiang Lao debía tener relación alguna con Madame Kai, pero Shinta no lo cavilaba mucho, simplemente corría con la mayor velocidad que sus jóvenes piernas podían darle. Pronto estaba a la entrada de la Ciudad Imperial y sonrió un poco al ver que estaba abierta y no perdería tiempo. Luego, y sin aminorar su velocidad, fue hasta el salón de baile y ya dentro, omitió los saludos de sus nakamas para ir directo hacia Xiang Kai. Ahí, le dijo esas palabras clave.

Ella miró un momento a Yae Dong y junto con el resto de la guardia a excepción de Jet, ambos salieron del salón de baile. Blaze y su tripulación vieron extrañados la salida de la monarca y de su séquito, pero decidieron no moverse, por el momento.

–Si es verdad, hay que prepararnos de inmediato, Kai-sama –le decía Yae.

–Tengo el presentimiento de que es cierto –afirmó ella– desde hacía algunos minutos me sentía intranquila, y él sabía que esta fecha era ideal para atacar pues todos estaríamos distraídos.

Lo primero que Yae y los guardias hicieron fue ir a los límites de la isla principal y observar la situación. Por lo menos, no había nada que pareciera amenazar las cercanías. Justo cuando Xiang Kai y Shinta se quedaron solos por un momento, éste hizo una pregunta que lo tenía inquieto.

–Madame Kai, ¿quién es Xiang Lao? –le cuestionó, aunque algo tímidamente. Temía que fuera algo que no le importara. Ella guardó silencio un momento, como si no hubiera escuchado, pero luego suspiró y miró con ternura al tirador.

–Lao es mi hermano –le reveló– el menor de todos ellos. Realmente somos bastantes hermanos, pero él siempre quiso algo más que sólo ser un príncipe no heredero. Siendo el menor, tenía pocos derechos a las decisiones acerca del archipiélago. Todos mis hermanos y hermanas siempre aceptaron sin ninguna molestia que yo fuera la reina de aquí. Mi fruta, por otro lado, me hace parecer inmortal, o algo parecido, y eso también hizo enojar a Lao. Sus ansias de poder se hicieron cada vez más grandes y pronto se declaró enemigo de mi régimen, poniendo pretextos tontos y sin fundamento. En aquel entonces no era muy fuerte, y lo desterré, han pasado ya diez años de eso, y no sé en qué condiciones vendrá ahora. Debemos ser cautelosos.

–¿Cree que debo avisarle a mis nakama?

–No quiero alertar a la población, al menos no aún –le dijo Xiang Kai– si es algo que mis guardias pueden manejar, no es necesario hacer demasiado escándalo.

**¿Qué será lo que acecha al archipiélago? Menos mal que los piratas están por ahí y podrán ayudar.**

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	63. El ataque

**El archipiélago, bajo ataque. Menos mal que están los piratas por ahí, pero no será nada fácil.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Pero algo le decía a Shinta que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que se pensaba. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido y sentía una adrenalina similar a la de aquellas batallas en el mar con su tripulación. Pasados algunos minutos, Yae Dong regresó y dio las noticias: todo era cierto, y los ataques ya estaban más cercanos a la isla principal. Por ello se habían dado cuenta rápido, sin necesidad de ir a la siguiente isla.

–Tus amigos tendrán que darse cuenta, finalmente –le dijo Xiang Kai con una amarga sonrisa– yo iré a avisar al salón de baile, los guardias deberán enviar a la gente a sus casas y a refugiarse. Shinta –le dijo por su nombre algo que no pasaba muy a menudo, al mismo tiempo que le tomaba de los hombros– ve a las islas del oeste, a todas, avisa de lo que está sucediendo, di que hay un ataque, que los hombres fuertes y valientes vengan de inmediato a la isla principal, decididos a pelear ante la invasión. El resto de las personas deberán de esconderse lo mejor posible –el joven tirador asintió y tras quitarse su camisón ceremonial, se quedó con sus ropas acostumbradas. Acto seguido, comenzó a correr a la mayor velocidad que sus piernas le daban.

Los asistentes al baile vieron entrar a Xiang Kai con extrañeza, pues el paso que ella llevaba no era normal. La monarca se postró en un templete y ahí reveló la noticia. Sus palabras no fueron tan fuertes y el pánico no se apoderó por completo de los que estaban por ahí. Prácticamente todos se retiraron a sus casas, o a la Ciudad Imperial. Los únicos que quedaron en el salón fueron algunos hombres decididos a pelear, Xiang Kai y Blaze y su tripulación.

–¿Así que están dispuestos a pelear?

–Ésta es nuestra casa, o al menos lo ha sido durante más de un año –le dijo Blaze a la reina– además nos hace falta algo para no oxidarnos.

–Bueno, es una pena que esos vestidos se arruinarán –sonrió Xiang Kai.

En ese momento, uno de los integrantes de la guardia personal de la monarca entró al salón. Comunicó que los habitantes ya estaban refugiados, pero también parecía llegar el problema a la isla principal. Un barco enorme se acercaba con velocidad. Yae Dong entró a continuación. Anunció los hechos y Xiang Kai se decidió a pelear.

–Para nada, su majestad, usted se queda en la Ciudad Imperial, debe estar protegida.

–¿Cuándo se ha visto que una reina abandone así a su pueblo y se esconda para sobrevivir mientras sus súbditos arriesgan su vida? –respondió ella enfadada

–Cuando este reino no sería nada sin su gobernante –le respondió Yae, hincándose ante ella– sé que muchas veces ha dicho usted que el reino lo hacen las personas, el pueblo, pero créame por favor cuando yo le digo, que este pueblo no sería nada sin su gobernante. Si usted muriera –continuó, mientras cerraba sus ojos, apretando sus párpados al máximo– este reino moriría, si usted se fuera, nadie querría vivir aquí.

Xiang Kai se quedó sin palabras. Ella era una diestra peleadora y quería defender a su pueblo, pero tampoco era capaz de contravenir esos sentimientos de Yae. Jet se postró delante de la reina entonces.

–Nosotros ayudaremos, maestro Yae –dijo el espadachín, y Dong se levantó.

–Entonces protégela. No dejes que nadie se le acerque aquí.

Al retirarse Yae. Xiang Kai se derrumbó por un momento. Pensó por un momento las cosas, no quería esconderse, pero tal y como le había dicho su guardia, debía estar alerta. Como leyéndole los pensamientos, Blaze se ofreció para cuidarla dentro del palacio junto a Jet.

–Tal vez… yo podría destruir el barco –dijo Natsuki tímidamente– si hay que hacerlo para proteger el lugar, lo haré –dijo algo más resuelta.

–No es mala idea, pero no debes ir sola –apuntó Blaze.

–Osore podría ir con ella, mientras Makoto, Huang y yo protegemos las entradas a la ciudad, por si las dudas –dijo Fuu. El médico asintió y todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Cuando Natsuki y Osore salieron de la ciudad, el silencio los estremeció. No se escuchaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el zumbido de los insectos voladores o el chirrido de alguna ave lejana; incluso los animales parecía saber de lo que se avecinaba. Con sus respiraciones como lo único que podía oírse, ambos piratas avanzaron con destino a la costa, apresurando su paso cada vez más. De pronto, un estruendo casi reventó los oídos de los jóvenes.

–¡Eso fue un cañonazo! –advirtió Osore. El médico guio a su compañera hacia el lugar del aparente incidente. Allí, estaban tres cuerpos, personas muertas por el disparo. Osore buscó a Yae con la vista pero no pudo verlo y más tarde miró al frente para percatarse del barco causante del ataque. El navío seguía avanzando y era cuestión de tiempo de que soltará otro ataque antes de definitivamente llegar a tierra.

El médico se distrajo un momento buscando si acaso había algún otro enemigo que ya hubiera bajado, pero no vio nada. Estaba preocupado por no ver en el lugar a Yae Dong o al resto de guardias, y no se percató que Natsuki estaba ya actuando sin haberle dicho nada. La chica comenzó a correr hacia el mar mientras iba aumentando su tamaño con intenciones de destruir el barco.

–¡Espera, Natsuki! –le gritó Osore sintiéndose pequeño y con razón, ya que no podía detener a su amiga– ¡no seas imprudente! –y justo en ese momento, del barco, fue disparado algo. Al inicio parecía un bulto, pero luego se fue extendiendo, se trataba de una red que al tocar a Natsuki, cubriéndole el rostro, hizo que ésta se detuviera. En ese instante, el agua le llegaba casi a los muslos, pero pronto fue tapándole cada vez más arriba, no porque subiera la marea, sino porque ella se hacía pequeña nuevamente. Pronto, el cuerpo de la joven, ya sólo en ropa interior tras haber roto el vestido al haber crecido, se hundía en la bahía. Osore no tuvo otro remedio que nadar para rescatarla.

El médico llegó hasta la chica y retiró la red. Sintió algo raro cuando la tocó. No es que fuera de metal, pero tampoco de tela, el material nunca antes lo había sentido. Dejó de tomarle importancia y tomó a su compañera -sin soltar la red- y subió lo más rápido que pudo a la superficie. Su buena habilidad nadadora era útil en esos casos. Al llegar a la costa intentó despertar a Natsuki y lo logró con apenas un par de palmadas en su rostro. En ese momento, había lanzado la red a un lugar cercano.

–¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó él, preocupado.

–No lo sé, sólo me sentí débil y no pude moverme –le dijo ella– fue en cuanto me tocó esa red.

–¿Pero ya te sientes bien? –preguntó él. Ella se sonrojó y mientras estaba hincada en la playa, trató de tapar un poco su cuerpo con sus manos.

–Me sentiría mejor si no me vieras tanto –le dijo. Él reaccionó y se quitó su sacó, el cual, aunque mojado, le cubrió el cuerpo. Ella agradeció con una sonrisa tierna –ya no eres el mismo de antes, ¿verdad?

–Mi estimada pequeña. Sabes que jamás me cansaría de admirar tu cuerpo, pero no es momento para ello –le dijo Osore, sin advertir que alguien estaba acercándose. No fue sino hasta que la mirada de Natsuki se perdió detrás de él, que el médico volteó para ver una figura que venía contoneándose hacia ellos. Si fuese otra ocasión, seguramente habría actuado diferente, pero podía oler el peligro en esa persona.

–Supongo que tienes razón pequeña, ya no soy el de antes –dijo él admirando a la espigada y curvilínea chica que caminaba luciendo un traje de cuero, un extraño cinturón rojo y un látigo que colgaba atado en su cintura.

–¿Así que el señor Lao tenía razón? –dijo ella, con un cabello negro largo y lacio, atado en una cola de caballo– la chica fue salvada... ¡pero no importa! –rió escandalosamente– si ustedes me dan la red, no les haré daño. No es fácil conseguir una de ésas.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	64. La defensa

**Es el momento para que los piratas demuestren lo que han crecido durante todo este tiempo y, de paso, devuelvan un poco de la deuda con Xiang.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Osore miró de reojo la red descansando en la oscura playa y no demoró en tomarla con las manos, pero no con intenciones de entregarla a la extraña mujer.

–¿Esto es lo que causó que Natsuki se desmayara?

–Vaya, no saben lo que es –volvió a reír aquella mujer– es kairouseki.

–¿Y qué significa eso?

–Si me la das, te lo diré

–No le daría nada a alguien que ataca este lugar.

Ella finalmente cambió su semblante sonriente y jovial por uno mucho más serio, y con su mano izquierda tentó su látigo.

–Mira chico, si va a ser por las malas, no tengo problema, pero puedo ver que tú no eres de por aquí, al igual que esta chica, así que no sé por qué se empeñan en defender esta lugar.

–¡Por cariño y gratitud! –interrumpió Natsuki– ellos han sido las personas más buenas y gentiles del mundo con nosotros –pero cuando la navegante terminó de hablar, aquella mujer ya tenía el látigo en su mano y lanzó un golpe contra la jovencita; sin embargo, el látigo fue detenido por el bastón de la lanza de Osore.

–No te atrevas a tocarla –los ojos de Osore habían cambiado y ahora se dirigían con furia hacia aquella mujer– si quieres pelear, yo seré tu oponente –le dijo y luego se volteó hacia Natsuki– vuelve a la ciudad, avisa a todos que el ataque ha llegado, pero ten cuidado. Si ellos tienen otras de estas redes, te puedes ver en problemas, ¡ve, rápido!

Mientras Osore se interponía entre ambas mujeres, Natsuki tomó camino por la multitud de palmeras y se perdió entre ellas con rumbo a la ciudad Imperial. Osore por su parte se colocó en guardia, listo para defenderse con su lanza-tridente. Los ojos del pirata se posaban sobre el látigo de la mujer, que estaba en la mano derecha de ésta.

Pero, unos segundos después, la mujer dejó caer el látigo, cosa que distrajo al pirata y sin que se diera cuenta como, se vio herido por algún arma, una especie de cuchilla, esto cerca de la cadera.

–Alcanzaste a esquivar mi ataque, pero _Cessna_, no deja escapar tan fácilmente a sus enemigos.

Cuando Osore miró mejor, vio que el extraño cinturón de Cessna ya no estaba. En realidad, era una soga que servía como arma. En un extremo tenía una afilada cuchilla curva, casi como un anzuelo de pesca, y en el otro tenía una esfera de acero.

–¿Así que voy a tener que herir a una mujer...? Esto no se ve bien

Natsuki corría tan rápido como podía, pero no logró llegar a tiempo a la Ciudad Imperial. Vio a un grupo de hombres que estaban charlando algo y pocos segundos después, se dispersaron. Sólo dos de ellos quedaron en ese lugar, pero uno desapareció como por arte de magia. Ya que había un atacante en solitario en ese lugar. El sujeto comenzó a palpar la enorme puerta de entrada, la principal y más grande de acceso a la Ciudad Imperial. Entonces, de su amplia chaqueta, sacó un par de esferas negras. Natsuki no supo qué eran, pero sí se dio cuenta de que era algo peligroso y se descubrió al salir de su escondite.

–¡Detente! –le gritó a aquel hombre. Él volteó y se quedó mirando a Natsuki un momento.

–¿Así que no te has topado con Cessna? Bueno, para mí mejor, ella te hubiera matado y yo jamás dejaría escapar un cuerpo como el tuyo.

Natsuki no hizo caso de las palabras de su enemigo y comenzó a crecer de inmediato, y al tener tamaño suficiente, intentó pisar a ese hombre; sin embargo, él, con destreza y agilidad, esquivó el ataque. La navegante intentó en tres ocasiones sin éxito, y cuando iba a intentar una cuarta, se vio detenida por una voz que ya conocía.

–¡Puedes derribar el muro, quédate quieta un momento! –le pidió Fuu. La princesa, todavía con su vestido, abrió y cerró de inmediato la gran puerta sin que el atacante pudiera hacer nada.

–Pues ya tengo dos señoritas para mí –sonrió él– el nombre de su futuro dueño es Takuo, y es mejor que se rindan inmediatamente, ni ustedes ni yo queremos que salgan lastimadas –dijo. Takuo era de una estatura mediana, totalmente calvo y una gabardina muy amplia que le llegaba a las rodillas. En sus manos seguía sosteniendo ese par de esferas.

–Son bombas –le dijo Fuu a una Natsuki que había vuelto a su tamaño normal– tenemos que alejarlo de aquí y entonces podrás crecer; si derribas por error la puerta o el muro, esto se pondrá muy mal.

Fubuki había tenido poco tiempo y había podido sólo ir a la cabaña a tomar unas pocas de sus armas. Ella también tenía explosivos, pero no muy potentes, también un par de artefactos luminosos para cegar, dos de sus esferas pegajosas iguales a las que había utilizado en el G-12 y un bastón algo pequeño.

–No me dejan otra alternativa –les dijo Takuo y tomando una esfera en cada mano, las frotó contra la parte inferior de la gabardina y éstas encendieron una mecha pequeña. Las arrojó hacia las piratas y éstas apenas pudieron evitarlas.

Fuu tuvo que hacer uso de sus pequeños explosivos y de sus esferas para detener más bombas, pero ya no le quedaba mucho con qué atacar o defenderse. Natsuki entonces, ya sin pensar en cualquier consecuencia, volvió a crecer para hacer frente a Takuo; sin embargo, él estaba esperando que ella hiciera eso, de su gabardina sacó una bomba un poco más grande y la lanzó justo a la altura del rostro de la joven. Ella logró darse cuenta y logró cubrirse la cara con sus brazos. Ello no logró evitar ser golpeada, y aunque minimizó el ataque, cayó, derrumbando además una porción de la enorme muralla, para, ya inconsciente, volver a su tamaño normal.

Fuu se apresuró a ver cómo estaba su amiga. La encontró, sin mucho más daño que el golpe en su cadera con el muro.

–Esa chica sí que es tonta –reía Takuo– por más que le dijiste que no creciera, no hizo caso y se volvió un blanco fácil para mis bombas... pero no importa si ella es tonta y tú inteligente, ambas me gustan –y Takuo sacó un par de bombas más, las encendió y las lanzó hacia el muro cerca de donde se encontraban Fuu y Natsuki; sin embargo, éstas explotaron un poco después de dejar las manos del invasor.

–¡Deja en paz a mis hermanas! –gritó alguien, cerca de ahí. Takuo trataba de encontrar a tal persona, pero no lo lograba. No fue sino hasta que Fubuki miraba fijamente a un árbol y sonreía al hacerlo, que pudo ver a su nuevo enemigo.

–Justo a tiempo, Shinta –suspiraba la princesa. El adolescente tirador, que estaba sobre un árbol, había disparado a las bombas, evitando que éstas estallaran en el lugar que Takuo deseaba.

–Las próximas balas estarán dirigidas contra ti –señaló el joven pirata al invasor.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	65. Derringer

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

En la puerta oeste, esperaba Makoto, quien, despreocupada, no estaba por dentro de la ciudad, sino afuera. No demoraron mucho en llegar varios hombres que se detuvieron al verla recargada en el muro.

–No puede ser que hayan puesto a una chica aquí vigilando… –se lamentó uno de los invasores que se adelantó al grupo.

–Si me subestimas sólo por ser mujer, creo que ya sé quién ganaría si nos enfrentáramos –respondió Makoto. El hombre carcajeó y se adelantó un poco más hacia la pirata.

–Debes saber que yo, Byung Park, soy de los guerreros de élite del señor Lao y que tú no podrías hacerme ni un solo rasguño.

–¿Quieres probar en serio? –sonrió ella acercándose un poco a él, todavía ataviada con el vestido de noche. Byung se puso en guardia y lanzó una patada al rostro de la joven, quien la alcanzó a bloquear con sus manos.

–Nadie puede con mi tae kwon do –afirmó el invasor y sin previo aviso comenzó a dar una lluvia de patadas sobre Makoto. No había pausa entre un golpe y otro, mientras que los otros invasores celebraban la aparente ventaja de quien parecía su líder.

Una última patada envió a Makoto a estrellarse contra la puerta, pero ella no cayó derribada. Suspiró y volvió a acercarse a Byung mientras movía su cuello.

–¿Ya terminaste? Porque ahora me toca a mí –dijo y luego se quitó sus tacones y rasgó su vestido– es muy incómodo pelear con esto puesto –afirmó al tiempo que se ponía en guardia.

–Pensé que vendría más de uno por esta puerta –decía Jet al verse con un enemigo en el lado contrario de la ciudad que Makoto.

–Piensa en nosotros como la avanzada –respondió él, desenvainando una larga espada– pronto el resto de nuestros hombres tomarán control de todas las islas del archipiélago y se nos unirán aquí, cuando ya tengamos dominada la ciudad.

–Sobre nuestro cadáver.

–Pues de eso se trata –sonrió casi amigable el invasor– por cierto, soy Andrus.

–Jet, y te concedo que pareces tener honor de espadachín –el pirata entonces, al igual que su rival, sacó su arma, la Tsuda Sukehiro.

Osore lograba esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques de Cessna. No sin esfuerzo, pero tampoco parecía algo natural. La chica poco a poco se desesperaba por no poder herir al pirata.

–¿Qué clase de pelea es ésta? –le dijo– ni atacas, pero tampoco puedo alcanzarte, ¿qué truco estás utilizando?

–No es truco de ninguna clase, es sólo una habilidad. Si la primera vez lograste herirme un poco, fue porque estaba distraído, pero no volverá a suceder –respondió Osore, quien finalmente comprendía cómo es que la capitana marine Hollie lo había vencido tan fácilmente en aquella ocasión– y si no te ataco, es porque preferiría que te rindieras, es mejor si no hiero a una mujer.

Cessna, al ver la inutilidad de sus acciones, finalmente enredó su cuerda en su brazo.

–Entonces tal vez no sea necesario pelear –dijo, y se acercó cuidadosamente a Osore. Éste se mantuvo en guardia, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que la chica estiró sus brazos y le abrazó– tú y yo no tenemos por qué ser enemigos.

Pero Osore no se dejó llevar por las palabras de esa mujer y la retiró de inmediato.

–Tal vez antes este truco te habría funcionado, pero ahora sólo vivo para proteger a tres mujeres y encontrar a una más, así que será mejor que te vayas o tendré que hacerte daño.

Cessna se mostró enfadada y no hizo caso de la advertencia del pirata, y justo cuando se disponía a utilizar su cuerda nuevamente, Osore le atacó con gran rapidez, golpeándola en el cuello y haciéndole caer. Ella, con dificultad intentó levantarse, pero de nuevo utilizó la parte posterior de su lanza para darle un golpe en la nuca y finalmente noquearla. No habría querido hacerlo, pero bien sabía lo que era importante en ese momento.

A pesar de su propia advertencia, Shinta se había quedado inmóvil, viendo fijamente a Takuo. Estaba decidido a ayudar a Natsuki y a Fuu, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso. Un error y no sólo él saldría muerto, sino sus hermanas también.

Finalmente Takuo actuó lanzando un par de bombas dirigidas nuevamente hacia Fuu, pero ésas también fueron destruidas por disparos de Shinta. El tirador entonces ya no titubeó y disparó directamente hacia Takuo, quien apenas pudo evitar las balas.

Pero el invasor tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga. Lanzó una bomba más, pero cuando Shinta le disparó, la granada soltó esquirlas al explotar. No dañaron al adolescente, puesto que todavía estaba sobre el árbol, pero sí hirieron en una pierna a Natsuki. Shinta se encolerizó y disparó un total de cuatro balas, dos de cada revólver, a Takuo, quien sólo recibió dos, una en cada brazo. El guardia podía soportar el dolor, no le importaba por el momento.

–¡Tranquilízate! –le gritó Fuu desde donde estaba– estás en gran posición, no te muevas de allí. No gastes balas de más.

–¡Pero ustedes...!

–¡Compórtate como un hombre y dedícate a derrotar al enemigo! –le ordenó Fuu, pero él no se quedó tranquilo.

–¡Precisamente porque soy un hombre, no voy a quedarme aquí escondido, tengo que protegerlas! –afirmó él y salió de la copa de aquel árbol, disparando, pero sólo hiriendo a Takuo en una pierna. Aun así, el invasor no perdía la paciencia. En su mente tenía calculada una venganza mayor.

–Has cometido un grave error, chico –le dijo Takuo, guardando para sí el dolor, sobre todo de su pierna– según mis cálculos, te queda una sola bala. Uno de tus revólveres no tiene ya municiones y te será difícil recargar.

Fuu había hecho el mismo cálculo, Takuo estaba en lo correcto y ahora Shitna estaba expuesto, no sabía lo que debía hacer ahora; sin embargo, trató de tranquilizarse –"él lo dijo, ya es un hombre, debo confiar en él" –pensó mientras ayudaba a Natsuki a incorporarse.

Como Fuu esperaba, Takuo lanzó una bomba más hacia ellas. La princesa trató de huir junto a su amiga, pero el proyectil estalló antes de llegar. Shinta se había quedado sin balas. El adolescente entonces guardó sus dos revólveres en sus fundas que colgaban a los costados de su torso.

–¿Te has rendido? –dijo Takuo escandalosamente y luego echó a reír a carcajadas– ¡pero no creas que dejaré a tus amiguitas sólo por eso! ¡Te mataré y luego me las llevaré! –afirmó y envió más explosivos hacia el adolescente; sin embargo, aquellas bombas también explotaron. Shinta tenía en sus manos un par de pequeñas pistolas.

–Derringer... –sonrió Fubuki. La princesa entonces observó que Takuo se quedó quieto por un momento, sin decir nada, y sin enviar más explosivos– "ya me parecía" –pensó– "comienzan a agotársele las bombas, no son eternas ni infinitas, debe tener a lo sumo tres pares. Sabe que las Derringer pueden esconderse fácilmente, y apuesto a que Shinta tiene por lo menos otro par, esto se decide en el próximo movimiento, y no puedo quedarme quieta".

Shinta había sacado de sus tobillos las Derringer, aquellas pequeñas pistolas que sólo tenían un tiro, pero que eran fáciles de camuflar y esconder, favoritas de los sicarios de antaño.

Takuo comenzaba a dudar y fue cuando Fubuki actuó. Sacó aquel cilindro que llevaba consigo y lo lanzó en dirección al invasor – ¡ahora Shinta! –avisó, teniendo total confianza en su nakama. Él supo lo que tenía qué hacer y, de la nada, tenía otro par de Derringers en sus manos, disparó una al cilindro y éste estalló en una nube blanca y con poco sonido. Cuando ésta se disipó, Takuo estaba congelado casi en su totalidad. Sólo su antebrazo y su cabeza estaban fuera del hielo.

–Todo terminó –afirmó Fuu, quien se acercó a Takuo– tus bombas ya son inútiles, claro, en el caso de que pudieras utilizarlas con tus dos piernas y un brazo congelados –luego la princesa cambió un poco su rostro al ver a Shinta– iremos pronto a descongelarte el brazo, el agua caliente bastará –dijo ella, notoriamente preocupada por el adolescente, quien había sido alcanzado por un poco del poder de aquel misterioso cilindro.

–Estoy bien –aseguró él– esto no es nada, mejor volvamos al palacio.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	66. Piratas vs Invasores

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Makoto esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y optimista, mientras que Byung Park esperaba los ataques de la chica. Ella finalmente dio un par de pasos y pateó hacia el rostro de él, y aunque Park pudo bloquearla, sintió el poder de la joven. El invasor se preparaba para el contrataque, pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido de vista a la joven.

Ella atacó con los brazos a los pies de él, luego se apoyó en el suelo para enviarlo a volar de una patada. Makoto saltó, se apoyó en el enorme muro y desde ahí, lanzó su ataque final, en lo que parecieron dos patadas y un golpe con su palma. Byung cayó inconsciente, como un costal de patatas, frente a sus subordinados.

–¿Con dos patadas le ha hecho esto?

–Si no pudieron ver que fueron más de dos patadas y un golpe, será mejor que se vayan de aquí, podrían terminar peor que él –les dijo Makoto– y debía agradecer que tengo puesto este tonto vestido.

–¿Qué truco has utilizado? –preguntaba otro con incredulidad.

–¿Truco? –preguntó ella y luego carcajeó– esto es una variante del puño del dragón. Xiang Kai-sensei dijo que podría llamarlo, "puño del dragón volador", pero yo prefiero llamarlo, "El Hellion".

E igual de rápido que Makoto, Jet acababa con su rival. Andrus había tenido mala suerte de toparse con el espadachín, al menos Makoto u Osore lo habrían dejado vivo. Jet sacudía la sangre de Andrus de la Tsuda Sukehiro. El invasor yacía con un enorme corte en el pecho, aunque todavía tenía un poco de vida.

–¿Qué diablos... fue... eso? –reunió Andrus la fuerza suficiente para hablar, consiguiendo con esto sólo acelerar su dolor.

–Tu katana no era de una gran calidad, y menos contra mi _armadura_, si no pudiste verla, eso es un secreto, no tengo porque revelarle a alguien mi nuevo colmillo veloz, y menos a alguien que va a morir –Jet se acercó a Andrus, pero sin guardar su katana– ¿quieres una muerte rápida sin apenas dolor, o prefieres sufrir, aferrándote a un milagro? Eres honorable y te dejaré decidir. Si eliges lo segundo, simplemente me iré de aquí.

–Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa –respondió Andrus. Jet entonces alzó su espada y estuvo a punto de cortar la cabeza del invasor, pero se arrepintió. Bajó la katana y la guardó. Al principio no supo por qué. No es que fuera compasión, sino más bien miedo.

–"¿Qué diría Natsuki si me viera haciendo algo así?" –pensó de pronto– "¿o Fuu, o Shinta?" –sus nakamas, sobre todo aquellos que tenían una mente más noble y pura, pasaron por su mente al tiempo que caminaba, alejándose de esa puerta y yendo hacia la principal de la ciudad Imperial– "no es necesario que le mate, no tengo necesidad de derramar más sangre de la necesaria. ¿Por qué antes lo hacía?" –se preguntó, fastidiándose a sí mismo– "no soy el mismo de antes".

En la habitación del trono, se encontraban un par de guardias, Huang, Blaze y Xiang Kai, esperando a que todo terminara o a que alguien se apareciera por ahí. La más impaciente era precisamente Madame Kai, no porque así fuera su personalidad, sino porque ella también quería pelear y hacer algo por su pueblo; aun así, sus hombres decidieron protegerla y no dejar que ella pudiera estar en peligro.

–Tía, debo salir a buscarlo –le dijo Huang a Xiang Kai– es mi deber.

–Para nada es tu deber –respondió ella– ese hombre no ha dejado a nadie con deudas, y mucho menos a ti, es mejor que te tranquilices. Además, si llegase a presentarse aquí, preferiría que tú no pelearas con él, no es prudente.

Huang iba a responderle a Madame Kai, pero no encontraba palabras. La miró con un gesto de enfado, pero también de súplica. Aun así, no dijo nada, se quedó callado. Al mismo tiempo, a Blaze le afectaba la atmósfera, pues el extrovertido capitán pirata tampoco estaba muy hablador esa noche.

Xiang Kai estaba por sentarse en su trono, cuando se quedó paralizada, su rostro cambió, sus ojos se profundizaron y se incorporó nuevamente. Comenzó a mirar hacia varias direcciones sin encontrar nada.

–¿Qué sucede tía?

–Alguien está aquí, lo sé, pero no puedo saber dónde.

–¿Te estás oxidando, _onee-san_? –se escuchó una voz que parecía provenir de todos los lugares del salón– llevo ya un buen rato por aquí y apenas acabas de notarme. Tu vida de lujos te está pasando factura.

Luego, cerca de la puerta del salón, comenzó a juntarse una sustancia que tenía un color negro, casi púrpura. Ésta fue acumulándose hasta tomar una forma totalmente humana. Finalmente apareció un hombre. Totalmente calvo, con ojos pequeños, rasgados. Era alto y vestía un chaleco negro con dorado y unos amplios pantalones blancos, también con detalles dorados.

–¿Qué crees que haces aquí, Lao? –preguntó Xiang Kai con tranquilidad– ¿ahora te dedicas a aterrorizar la tierra de nuestros padres, la tierra que te vio nacer, te educó y te amó?

–Tus discursos pueden funcionar con los estúpidos, pero no conmigo, onee-san. No vengo a hablar, sino a desterrarte, justo como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

–Yo lo hice –dijo ella con un tono más elevado– porque querías tratar a la gente como un tirano, como si ellos fueran tus esclavos –le acusó– y no vuelvas a llamarme onee-san, tú ya no eres mi hermano.

–¿Y qué importa si así es? –sonrió Lao, ignorando lo último que había dicho su hermana mayor– un rey, una familia real, está para que sea obedecida totalmente por sus súbditos. Por cierto, no tengo razones para desterrarte, bueno, sí, sólo una, ¿qué tal la venganza?

En ese momento, una figura saltó sobre él. Un enorme hombre-tigre trató de despedazarlo, pero le fue imposible. Simplemente lo traspasó. Aunque al recuperar su forma totalmente humana, Lao tenía un rasguño en su mejilla derecha.

–¡Huang! ¡Te dije que no eras tú quien debía enfrentarlo!

–Ésta es mi pelea tía, perdóname, pero sabes que debo hacerlo, no importa si ahora tiene el poder de una logia.

Lao se quedó viendo un momento a Huang, lo examinó bien y más tarde sonrió.

–¿Así que el cobarde quiere transformarse en todo un hombre? Si no eres más que un traidor.

–¡El traidor eres tú! –espetó el joven volviendo a su forma humana– si me llamas traidor por no seguirte en tus locuras, no tienes idea de lo que es lealtad. Mi tía ha sido mucho más para mí de lo que tú pudiste ser como padre.

Huang volvió a tomar su forma híbrida y siguió con sus ataques, pero a pesar de utilizar la A_mbición_ con rasgos de armadura, no podía hacer demasiado contra su padre.

–Era de esperarse que poco pudieras hacer contra mí –le dijo Lao– aun si has podido sacar el máximo del poder de tu fruta, aún te faltan cien años para poder enfrentarte a mí. Si me hubieras seguido cuando fui desterrado, te aseguro que serías más fuerte. Kai nee-san sólo tiene miedo de ti y por ello no te ha enseñado a ser más fuerte.

Huang no esperó y volvió a atacar a su padre, pero éste pudo esquivarlo o al menos no fue dañado gracias a su habilidad. Luego, Lao lo cubrió con su viscoso ser, transformado en aquel extraño líquido y aunque el joven logró escapar unos segundos después, su aspecto atestiguaba que le habían dado una verdadera paliza, aun en su forma felina.

Cuando Huang intentaba levantarse fue detenido por su tía. No deseaba verlo pelear más, no contra un enemigo que no pudiera vencer. Ella ahora sería quien lo enfrentara; sin embargo, Xiang Kai también fue obstaculizada.

–Es mi turno de pelear, majestad –se adelantó Blaze– si no lo hago ahora, me oxidaré, así que yo me encargaré de él.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	67. El hombre de acero

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–No sabes lo que dices chico, tal vez no puedas vencerlo –le dijo Madame Kai a Blaze.

–He mejorado más de lo que cree, majestad –le sonrió el capitán pirata– me han encomendado cuidarla y eso es lo que haré, usted encárguese de Huang –agregó. Xiang Kai tenía la intención de seguir replicando, pero vio en los ojos de Blaze tanta confianza que decidió confiar en él.

El pirata caminó y se puso frente al invasor, levantó su mano derecha a la altura del hombro y creó una esfera de acero. –Éste es mi poder –le dijo– no soy una logia como tú, pero podría decirse que soy como el acero, ¿y tú qué clase de fenómeno eres ahora?

Lao sonrió un poco y, de forma similar, imitó a Blaze, pues transformó su mano derecha en ese viscoso líquido de su logia, derramando un poco en el suelo, pero esas gotas volvían a unirse, pegándose a sus pies.

–Si tienes curiosidad, te lo diré antes de matarte –dijo Lao– es la fruta Shaka Shaka, es una sustancia llamada petróleo, no podrás hacerme nada muchacho.

Blaze comenzó a pelear de distintas formas. Ya fuera arrojando objetos creados por su poder, con sus manos cubiertas por cuchillas de acero o simplemente enviando golpes, el pirata intentaba dañar al invasor. Por supuesto, la naturaleza logia de éste lo protegía y no recibió daño alguno. Momentos después, Blaze salió golpeado y cayó a los pies de Xiang Kai.

–¡Chico! Te dije que debía ir yo en tu lugar.

–No, está bien majestad –se levantó él, sonriendo– en realidad sólo estaba probando. Nunca había visto una logia, es mi primera vez peleando con alguien que tiene una y quería ver cómo era. Ahora voy en serio.

La mirada de Blaze cambió y levantó sus manos a la altura de su rostro. De cada dedo de éstas emergió una pequeña esfera, del tamaño de sus huellas digitales. Luego, las envió a volar hacia su enemigo. Lao no las evitó, simplemente dejó que lo atravesaran, pero cuando los proyectiles estaban dentro de él, convertido en petróleo, fue como si se abrieran, convirtiéndose en enormes cuchillas.

–¡Remo-con!

Lao saltó hacia atrás, alejándose del peligro, pero cuando regresó a su forma humana, tenía sangre en su pecho y frente. No demasiada, pero lo suficiente para evidenciar que estaba herido.

Xiang Kai cambió su semblante total. Tras estar preocupada, vio con agrado que no sólo Blaze hacía uso de la Ambición con Rasgos de Armadura, sino que además había aprendido nuevas técnicas para utilizar su Akuma no Mi. Huang también veía la escena y no entendía cómo es que los proyectiles podían ser controlados a distancia por el pirata, quien atacó dos veces más a Lao con ese truco.

–No es realmente a distancia –le explicó Xiang Kai– es imperceptible a la vista, pero el chico de acero siempre deja un hilillo desde sus manos a los proyectiles. No pueden verse fácilmente, pero puedo darme cuenta gracias a mi Ambición –sonrió ella, mirando a Blaze– chico, te has hecho fuerte –dijo y luego miró a su sobrino– él no perderá, estoy más tranquila.

Lao estaba algo herido, aunque nada de consideración, debido a su logia. De cualquier forma, sus ojos no mostraban a alguien derrotado. Parecía que aún guardaba un as bajo la manga.

–¿Así que tendré que pelear en serio? –Lao tronó sus nudillos y luego volvió a adquirir su forma de logia. Atacó a Blaze, quien lo golpeó con su puño de hierro cargado en Ambición, y aunque hizo daño al invasor, éste también dio de lleno en el rostro del pirata, quien fue derribado.

–Eso me dolió, y no es muy común que suceda –dijo Blaze, quien se incorporaba al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la mandíbula– con esto, puedo saber que también usas la Ambición, pero no es la primera vez que alguien me golpea con los Rasgos de Armadura. Quien me ayudó a poder usar esto fue Huang, y sus golpes duelen mucho más.

–¿Ese debilucho te refieres? –señaló Lao a su hijo– no es capaz de nada. Dime chico, ¿tú crees que es justo que mi hermana, que con su fruta es prácticamente inmortal, y quien no tiene descendencia, gobierne por siempre este país? No es democracia. Cuando mis otros hermanos y hermanas se fueron de aquí, yo sabía que si ella no tenía descendencia, debía ser yo, el único que quedaba en Xiang, el nuevo gobernante. ¿Qué clase de reina quiere gobernar por siempre?

–Por lo menos, yo no –intervino Madame Kai– en primer lugar, no tengo sueños de inmortalidad. En segundo, algún día, aun si todavía no he muerto, dejaré el trono, pero éste nunca será para ti. No para un hombre que pronuncia la palabra democracia y que al mismo tiempo pretende hacer de sus súbditos unos esclavos, vaya hipocresía –y luego, la monarca levantó la voz– ¡el trono será para Huang! –y fue el mismo joven el más sorprendido con esa aseveración– ¡sé que él no lo desea, que la ambición no lo gobierna, pero cuando yo ya no esté o no sea apta, él es la mejor opción! ¡Y debo decirte que él es más valiente de lo que tú jamás serás, porque elegir ser abandonado por su padre a obrar en forma incorrecta, es algo que no muchos en este mundo pueden hacer!

–Bien dicho majestad –sonrió Blaze y se lanzó el ataque a un Lao que lucía colérico tras las palabras de su hermana. El invasor trató de bloquear al pirata, pero éste combinó sus trucos con sus golpes de acero y pronto el combate se tornó un "toma y da", con golpes hacia uno y otro lado. Por un momento parecía que Blaze recibía la peor parte, pero pronto Lao dejó de tomar su forma de logia.

Aun así, Xiang Kai intervino. Dejó un momento a Huang y se colocó entre ambos peleadores, detuvo a Blaze con una mano y a Lao con otra. Luego envió al pirata a volar, aunque sin demasiada violencia y tras esto, adoptó una pose de combate.

–Puño del Dragón, estilo Xiang, _Dragón que cae del cielo_ –dio un pequeño salto, bloqueó un golpe de Lao y luego lanzó una patada a la cabeza de éste, golpeándolo con su talón y azotándole el rostro contra el suelo– siento haberme interpuesto– se dirigió hacia Blaze– sabía que finalmente ibas a ganar, eso te lo aseguro, pero no tenía caso que siguiera lastimándote.

–Ésa es tu naturaleza hermana –habló Lao don dificultad, sin poder levantarse– me atacas cuando estoy débil.

–No escucharé eso de ti, no de alguien que ha invadido su tierra natal y matado a compatriotas suyos. Si has perdido es porque te has engolosinado al obtener tu fruta. Pensaste que con sólo obtener el poder de una logia podrías atacar este lugar y, junto a una pandilla de mediocres, dar un golpe de estado. No contabas –y al decir esto, los ojos de Xiang Kai perdieron el gesto del enfado para tomar el brillo de la alegría– con que unos chicos iban a defender las islas como lo hicieron. Tal vez todo habría sido diferente de no haber estado ellos por acá. Es un orgullo que lleven el _tatuaje del dragón_.

Blaze se incorporó y se deshizo de su camisa, la cual todavía conservaba desde el baile del carnaval. En su espalda, justo en la mitad, estaba tatuado un dragón enroscado, el mismo sello que Shinta llevaba en aquel medallón que Xiang Kai le había dado como prueba de que la palabra del tirador era la misma de ella en los mensajes. Se podía ver que Huang tenía el mismo símbolo tatuado en su mano derecha, justo en el posterior de la palma.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	68. El Tatuaje del Dragón

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Todo acabó tan pronto como comenzó. Los miembros restantes de la tripulación llegaron minutos después y contaron lo sucedido con los otros invasores. Los guardias de Madame Kai regresaron prácticamente en su totalidad y fueron los encargados de buscar a los invasores derrotados para apresarlos. Ahí, Jet pudo ver que Andrus había sobrevivido, al menos por el momento. Fueron apresados en la pequeñísima prisión del archipiélago dos días después, y serían los únicos "huéspedes" en ese lugar. En cuanto a Lao, Xiang Kai decidió desterrarlo una vez más. Le dieron una balsa y lo enviaron lejos, sin alguna Log Pose que pudiera darle rumbo. De cualquier forma, no había en Xiang un método para detenerlo, por su poder de logia y Madame Kai se iba a arriesgar a que algún día él pudiera regresar.

Luego de dar por finalizado el asunto, temprano por la mañana, los piratas se presentaron frente a Xiang Kai. Ella supo que había llegado el momento de que partieran. En el mismo salón estaban también Na Lai y Yae Dong. La primera abrazó efusivamente a los miembros de la tripulación, en especial a Fubuki, quien se había convertido casi en una hija para ella. Dong por su parte dirigió breves palabras hacia Jet, implicando con ellas el regalo de Tsuda Sukehiro. El pirata aceptó la katana con respeto y admiración por su nuevo _maestro_.

–Estaré triste, de eso no hay duda –admitió Xiang Kai– ustedes han sido más que unos huéspedes, y estoy segura que Huang los extrañará también.

–De hecho, su majestad –le habló Blaze– me parece que Huang más bien extrañará a esta isla.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Perdóname tía –Huang, quien estaba junto a ella, caminó un poco para ponerse del lado de los piratas– no tengo intenciones de ser gobernante de este lugar como dijiste, prefiero que tú sigas siéndolo por mucho tiempo –el rostro de la monarca se tornó sorprendido, y quizás era la primera vez que los piratas lo veían así.

–Pero, ¿qué dices?

–Quiero ver el mundo tía, y quiero además ver a toda la familia, quiero saber qué es de cada uno de mis tíos hoy en día, y también –bajó la mirada un poco antes de continuar– sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero creo que me sobreproteges y es hora de que me haga más fuerte.

Xiang Kai quiso replicar, pero no pudo hacerlo, y luego sonrió, derrotada. –Tal vez tengas razón –admitió– Lao tenía algo de verdad cuando dijo que no te habías hecho lo suficientemente fuerte por mi culpa, pero creo que no quería que te fueras de aquí jamás, sabes que eres un hijo para mí.

–Lo sé tía, pero te aseguro que regresaré. Blaze defendió Xiang y ahora me toca defender sus sueños y objetivos, y los de todos, pero sí, regresaré y te contaré todo lo que sucedió en el viaje.

–Así lo espero entonces –ella se adelantó y se colocó frente a su sobrino– eres fuerte y noble, pero te preocupas demasiado, sé feliz, hijo mío –le dijo y él asintió.

–El kung fu es un arte mortal, pero también vital, obtén vida de él y trata de no quitarla, además recuerda que todavía eres una saltamontes comparada conmigo –le dijo a Makoto.

–Honraré por siempre sus enseñanzas, maestra.

–Joven, fija tus ojos más en los corazones y menos en las curvas de las mujeres, pero aun así, no cambies ese carácter que hace de ti único –se dirigió a Osore.

–Trataré de hacerlo, bella Madame Kai.

–Eres un chico valioso, confía en tus compañeros y conoce tus límites –ahora fue el consejo para Shinta.

–No la olvidaré jamás, Xiang Kai –respondió él emocionado.

–Princesa de Yuki, tu pueblo necesita que te hagas fuerte, pero no pierdas esa sabiduría, cuida las acciones de tus compañeros.

–Siéntase tranquila con respecto a eso –le dijo Fuu.

–Niña –ahora fue con Natsuki– sé más observadora, pero nunca pierdas esa bondad y préstale tu ternura a tus nakamas –la navegante sólo asintió, sonriendo, aunque con sus ojos llorosos.– Joven guerrero, Jet, protege a tus amigos por siempre y trata de ser feliz tú mismo –él la miró, afirmando lentamente con su cabeza–. Y finalmente, capitán pirata, Blaze, lleva con buen término este viaje, las vidas y destinos de tus compañeros descansan en tus hombros, y te pediré que regreses, pues debo decir, que si tuviera yo ochenta años menos, me habría enamorado de ti de inmediato, así que no quiero que mueras por ningún motivo. ¡Ahora partan piratas, el mar los espera!

Y no sólo Xiang Kai los acompañó hacia la costa, sino que una multitud formada por todos los habitantes de la Ciudad Imperial y la mayoría de toda la isla principal fue a despedirlos. Los piratas subieron al Steeler, fue el mismo Huang quien levantó el ancla y luego de que las velas fueran desplegadas, la fragata comenzó a moverse.

–¡Nunca olvidaremos este lugar, jamás la olvidaremos su majestad, Xiang Kai-sama! –gritó Blaze y acto seguido, todos mostraron su tatuaje del dragón. Huang subió un poco su puño derecho, Makoto mostró su hombro izquierdo, Osore descubrió su pecho, del lado derecho, Shinta enseño su mano izquierda donde tenía la marca de una forma muy parecida a la de Huang, Fuu dejó ver el lado derecho de su espalda alta, justo en su escápula, Natsuki sólo tuvo que voltearse para enseñar su tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, Jet mostró su antebrazo derecho y Blaze su espalda.

**Extra**

Ya alejados de las costas del archipiélago, Huang se tomaba de la barandilla del Steeler, algo mareado en lo que era su primer viaje en alta mar. Lo más lejos que se había aventurado de la Ciudad Imperial eran las islas Xiang más alejadas y en el mar, lo más osado que había hecho era andar en alguna barca, cerca de la playa.

El nuevo tripulante vio entonces como Makoto salió de los camarotes y con velocidad y agilidad casi felina, subió por los amarres hacia el mástil principal de la fragata y colocarse en el puesto de vigía, para ver lo que le avecinaba a la tripulación.

El joven se quedó viendo un rato a la chica hasta que fue despertado de sus pensamientos por Fubuki.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó– ¿tiene algo raro Makoto?

–No es eso –respondió él, sonriendo, como siempre– me pregunto cómo es que puede subir así, tan fácilmente, ¿es que no le da miedo?

Fuu no supo muy bien qué responder. Para ella era, en cierto modo, natural que Makoto subiera a toda velocidad a la parte más alta del mástil. Incluso, si quisiera, ella misma podría subir también, tal vez no tan rápido, pero seguro que llegaría al mismo lugar donde estaba Makoto, y así también cualquiera de sus nakama, incluso Natsuki.

–Pues no veo que sea algo tan difícil –dijo ella, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

–A mí me daría miedo subir hasta allá.

Fuu se quedó muda. Huang era ahora un pirata, pero tenía miedo de las alturas. Por lo que había escuchado, él había peleado sin titubear ante su padre, aunque recordaba algunas ocasiones en que prefería quedarse en la isla principal que acompañarlos a otras partes del archipiélago.

–Pues ahora eres un pirata, tendrás que soportar algunas cosas.

–Lo sé, lo sé –dijo él, con su eterna sonrisa– ¿cómo has hecho tú para ser una pirata tan valiente, si eres una princesa?

–¿Yo soy valiente? –rió ella, divertida, mirando hacia abajo, con la madera de la cubierta atrayendo a sus ojos– la valentía no es un asunto tan sencillo.

–¿Cómo es eso?

–Cuando mi hermana le apuntaba a mi madre con aquel revólver, tuve que intervenir y atacarla; me dio mucho miedo –explicó la princesa, ahora recargada en la barandilla y mirando hacia el mar– si hubiera estado sola, tal vez no habría podido hacerlo, pero los demás me dieron el valor; ellos te prestarán su valor.

El joven carpintero sólo asintió, asimilando lo que escuchaba.

–Pero aunque los demás sean valientes, todos tienen miedo –dijo ella– en algún momento, todos pueden ser "cobardes".

–¿Ah sí? ¿Yo de qué tengo miedo, princesa? –Blaze apareció detrás de ambos, cruzado de brazos, pero sonriendo alegremente. Ella le respondió el saludo, cerrando los ojos mientras mostraba también una sonrisa.

–Yo diría, capitán, que tú tienes miedo de quedarte solo.

–Algo así –respondió él– pero llegará un momento en que eso quede atrás, porque ustedes se van a ir, irremediablemente. Todos vamos a tomar un camino distinto tarde o temprano. Lo que más miedo me da, es no tener buenos recuerdos una vez que eso pase, levantarme un día y pensar que he pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada

Blaze se retiró argumentando que tomaría una siesta matutina mientras Fuu y Huang lo miraban un poco sorprendidos, pues no pensaban que su capitán podría tener palabras tan profundas.

–¿Lo ves? –le preguntó la princesa con una amplia sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando le miró. Él estaba temblando– ¿Qué te pasa?

–El miedo de Blaze es más que justificado, hay muchas cosas aterradoras en el mar –respondió él mientras Fuu se golpeaba la frente con su mano.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	69. Lejos del archipiélago

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a la siguiente isla? –preguntaba Blaze impaciente. El capitán realmente había disfrutado su estancia en el archipiélago de Xiang, pero no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz de haber salido al mar nuevamente.

–Kai-san me dijo que unos seis o siete días –respondió Natsuki mientras verificaba en su Log Pose que el rumbo era el correcto– la isla se llama Borunda y supuestamente es pacífica, ¿tú la conoces, Huang? –se viró la navegante hacia su más nuevo compañero, quien estaba tomándose fuertemente de la barandilla y lucía algo mareado.

–Sí, fui un par de veces –recuperó lo mejor que pudo la compostura– el negocio mayor de esa isla es la venta de telas. A pesar de que el archipiélago Xiang es muy grande, no se distingue por producir telas muy hermosas.

Ante lo explicado por Huang, a Natsuki y Fuu les brillaron los ojos y decidieron que agrandarían su guardarropa en cuanto llegaran a ese lugar. El Steeler tenía muchos artículos y comida de Xiang que podría ser intercambiada fácilmente por dinero o ropa, realmente los Piratas de Blaze tenían un buen margen económico.

Las dos noches pasaron bastante rápido. Es bueno destacar que la fisionomía de la fragata había sufrido algunos cambios, más que nada en los camarotes. La pieza que Natsuki compartía con Shinta se había hecho una sola con la de Fuu y Makoto, por lo que las tres dormían juntas, y del otro lado, el camarote de Osore había crecido bastante mediante unos arreglos, pero ahora lo compartiría con Huang y Shinta. Para fortuna, -o tal vez desgracia, pensarían algunos-, del tirador, se había determinado que ya había crecido bastante como para seguir compartiendo habitación con una mujer.

De esa forma, justo al tercer día de haber salido de Xiang, los piratas arribaron a Borunda. La isla era de un tamaño mediano y había un par de muelles solamente. El Steeler ancló enseguida de uno de ellos y sus tripulantes vieron la isla más de cerca. Dos cabañas era todo lo que había en la playa, más al fondo podían distinguirse edificios un poco más altos, aunque no de gran manufactura. Al internarse en el lugar, éste se convertía en un verdadero mercado. Una calle grande, sin estar empedrada, teniendo sólo la arena y tierra como suelo, estaba tapizada de puestos comerciales que ofrecían una infinidad de telas. Natsuki quedó anonadada con la belleza de algunas de éstas, pero Fuu le pidió ser paciente hasta encontrar un establecimiento más grande.

No pasó mucho antes de que lo encontraran y ahí fue donde hombres y mujeres se separaron. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a pasar horas y horas sólo para elegir una tela o una prenda y mejor se dedicaron a pasear por la pequeña ciudadela.

–¿Acaso no van a comprar nada? ¿Eh? ¿Entonces para que vienen por aquí? –le preguntó enfadado uno de los comerciantes a Huang. Éste se puso nervioso como si tuviera que explicar algo a ese hombre.

–No tenemos por qué decirte nada, viejo –le dijo Jet, quien asustó al hombre no sólo con su mirada sino también con su mano izquierda que tomaba a su katana sujeta a la cintura. Así, los piratas siguieron sin problemas, hasta que Blaze soltó una carcajada.

–Menos mal que tenemos a nuestro "malote" personal –dijo mientras reía y hacía enfadar a su espadachín.

–Que seas un hombre de acero no quiere decir que no pueda lastimarte –afirmó Jet, pero su capitán no lo escuchó lo suficiente, pues posó su mirada en un extraño establecimiento, al parecer, de comida. Los alimentos no estaban en platos, sino en forma de brochetas. Algo similar a la carne marinada con algún ingrediente extraño. Antes de que sus compañeros terminaran de analizar el lugar, Blaze ya estaba sentado ordenando una de esas extrañas brochetas.

–Este lugar no se ve muy limpio, Blaze –le dijo Osore.

–Esta vida, incluso la comida, es una aventura, yo quiero aventurarme a probar de todo en este mundo –decía mientras se llevaba dos brochetas a la boca– es probable que nunca volvamos a esta isla y entonces me lamentaré de nunca haber probado esta comida.

Pero a pesar del razonamiento de Blaze, sus compañeros prefirieron esperar a comer en el barco. Mientras todos se distraían viendo a su capitán y su nueva extraña comida, Jet de pronto los alejó un poco con su brazo.

–¿Qué te sucede? –le preguntó Osore.

–Son marines –dijo el espadachín, quien había visto a un grupo liderado por un oficial de alto rango, caminando por la calle– debemos ser cautelosos, espero que no hayan visto a las chicas, recuerden que sólo Blaze y Huang no tienen cartel de recompensa.

Ante eso, el capitán reaccionó y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los marines, pero Jet lo alcanzó a detener. Blaze, por supuesto, quería tener también recompensa sobre su cabeza y vio la oportunidad perfecta. Sus compañeros no dejaron que su líder los delatara y convinieron mejor ir a buscar a las chicas.

Con cuidado de que ningún marino los viera, los piratas regresaron al área del pueblo donde habían visto por última vez a las chicas. Se separaron y fue precisamente Blaze quien las encontró en una tienda de ropa. El capitán comentó la situación y, tras probarse un par de prendas, las chicas salieron de ahí.

–Ese vestido era tan lindo que no podía quedarme sin probarlo –rio Fuu mientras buscaba con la mirada en la calle para no vérsela con los marines. Al juntarse todos, de inmediato se dirigieron al barco, pero se detuvieron cerca de ahí cuando vieron que ya estaba sitiado por sus enemigos.

–Debimos haberlo sabido –dijo Jet– no quedará otra más que pelear. ¿Estás contento, no Blaze? –se dirigió el espadachín con una sonrisa hacia su capitán, pero luego advirtió que éste no estaba junto a ellos. Blaze estaba corriendo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

–Dijo que debía ir al baño con urgencia –les dijo Shinta.

Fuu preguntó lo que había sucedido y sus compañeros contaron de aquella extraña comida –le dije que ese lugar no se veía muy saludable –comentó Osore.

La princesa calló entonces, pero sus ojos denotaron de inmediato el enfado. Era como una caldera a punto de estallar y hasta Natsuki pudo sentir eso, pues mejor dio un paso a un costado. Fubuki finalmente lanzó un grito de enojo y se dirigió a atacar a los marines.

–¡Ustedes pagarán mi rabia contra Blaze, ya que él no está aquí! –afirmó la princesa y lanzó algunas bombas de humo y otras de pólvora a los marines que rodeaban el barco. Sus compañeros se le unieron de inmediato y los soldados tuvieron muy poca oportunidad ante ellos, aunque ninguno salió herido de gravedad. Luego decidieron que lo ideal era atacar también el acorzado marine que había atracado cerca de allí. El capitán no tuvo tiempo de responder, la fuerza de los piratas lo sobrepasaba por mucho y fue rápidamente derrotado.

Makoto y Shinta se excedieron, utilizando sus mejores técnicas, mientras que Huang, debido a su nerviosismo, no pudo medir su fuerza.

–¡Amigo, esa mandíbula va a tardar mucho en sanar! –se sorprendió Osore, que veía al marine quejándose, tomándose el rostro– cuidado todos, si no quieren quedar sin barbilla –reía el médico.

–Bueno, no era mi intención –replicó Huang, algo apenado.

–¡El log se ha cargado! –anunció la princesa tras preguntar a Natsuki– ¡vayan a buscar a ese idiota de Blaze y vámonos de aquí!

La orden de la ojiazul fue tan tajante que Osore y Shinta demoraron muy poco en encontrar a su capitán y llevarlo de vuelta al Steeler, el cual salió de la isla lo más pronto posible.

–¿Cómo que acabaron con ellos tan rápido? ¡Yo quería pelear también, para que me vieran! –pero Blaze no pudo quejarse más porque su nariz fue apretada con fuerza por los dedos de Fuu, quien le hizo retorcerse de dolor.

–¡¿Dónde dijimos que íbamos a comer?! –preguntó rabiosa la princesa, como nunca se le había visto.– ¡¿Dónde, Blaze?! –volvió a preguntar al ver que su capitán no respondía.

–¡En el barco, en el barco! –respondió el capitán, quien aún estaba sometido por su nariz.

–¿Y qué decimos acerca de lugares extraños para comer?

–Debemos esperar hasta que llegues para ver si es bueno comer ahí o no.

–Eso es –se calmó finalmente la princesa– supongo que tu castigo te llegó de inmediato al enfermarte –dijo, y luego se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros– como ven, esas reglas las sugerí no por egoísmo, sino por precaución.

–Sí, ya veo que son sólo una "sugerencia" –sonrió Makoto, quien prefirió subir al mástil principal, su lugar, la torre de vigía, para continuar el viaje.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	70. Nueva recompensa

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Pero la noticia del ataque a aquel acorazado pirata, llegó rápidamente a los Cuarteles Generales de la Marina, y con ello, se supo que esa tripulación, liderada por ese "Leather Rebel", en realidad no había muerto hacía casi dos años, sino que en realidad, seguían con vida, y, al parecer, con mayor fuerza que antes.

Tres días después de lo sucedido, así tan pronto, una oficial marine leía lo sucedido en un reporte oficial que tenía en sus manos.

_Esta tripulación con un nombre desconocido, pero capitaneada (sin confirmar) por el pirata conocido como Jet alias "Leather Rebel", y teniendo como tripulantes a Makoto alias "Hellion", Osore alias "Neon Knight", "Killer Queen" (nombre real desconocido), Natsuki alias "Voodoo Child", Shinta alias "Rapid Fire", y "Jawbreaker" (nombre real desconocido), atacó el acorazado de la Marina "Real Pain" del Capitán Elijah, causando daños materiales totales, aunque sin pérdidas humanas._

_Se extiende este reporte también a los Comodoros y Capitanes con las nuevas recompensas para los miembros de esta tripulación._

El reporte no podía estar mal. En realidad eran ellos. Ayaka no conocía los nombres de los compañeros de Jet, a excepción de Blaze, pero el número casi coincidía con los que había visto. Supuso que al seguir avanzando en el viaje, la tripulación había logrado agregar un compañero más. Ayaka no iba a revelar que en realidad Blaze era el capitán para evitar que éste fuera otro fugitivo más. Por supuesto, la rubia no hubiera sabido que el pirata de acero habría estado feliz de que la marina pusiera precio por su cabeza.

Durante ese periodo de más de un año, Ayaka se había resignado a que Jet había desaparecido, muy probablemente muerto y que jamás lo volvería a ver; sin embargo, ahora veía que estaba con vida y bastante saludable al parecer.

Era como si el fuego en su corazón hubiera sido sofocado hacía mucho tiempo, pero una brasa hubiera sobrevivido y ahora fuese reanimada de forma intensa por una nueva chispa que había llegado desde lejos.

–Jet, tonto, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer? –se llevó la mano a un rostro completamente sonriente– en serio, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?

Unos días después de publicado este reporte, las nuevas recompensas de los piratas de Blaze, y éstas fueron distribuidas en el periódico. Bora, en Danma, lo leía con alegría, pues además de las recompensas, había una pequeña noticia sobre el ataque de los piratas al acorazado. El alcalde estaba contento de que Shinta estuviera vivo y bien.

También la reina Yuki estaba atenta a la noticia. Veía con gracia el cartel de wanted de su hija, ya que, aunque el rostro de Fuu no se distinguía muy bien, su madre sabía que era ella.

–¿Así que ya han salido de Xiang? Vaya que han demorado ahí –sonreía.

–¿Usted sabía que Fubuki-sama se encontraba bien, durante todo este tiempo? –preguntó Daisuke, quien era el que había llevado el diario hasta Palacio.

–Fuu me envió algunas cartas desde Xiang –explicó la monarca– estaban en un código que sólo ella y yo entendemos, y por lo tanto no había peligro. Lo que más me interesa, es que se ha vuelto más fuerte, y eso lo puedo saber por su recompensa.

El viejo Roshi, que continuaba en aquel barco pesquero, no podía menos que sonreír, pues por mucho tiempo temió lo peor para Osore, Jet y su tripulación. Su humor mejoró al tener noticias acerca de ellos.

–¡Tara-san! –una niña pequeña corría hacia la iglesia en Kaprico, donde Tara se encontraba otorgando bendiciones a la gente que se acercaba.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa, pequeña? –preguntó la religiosa, con su voz siempre calmada.

–Tú dices que mucha gente trata de hacer este mundo mejor, pero no es verdad –dijo la niña con decepción.

–¿Y eso, por qué lo dices?

Como respuesta, la niña extendió un periódico que Tara comenzó a leer. La rubia lo leyó con emoción y sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato, pero hizo el esfuerzo por no derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

–Los piratas hacen cosas malas, y hay muchos piratas en el mundo –afirmó la pequeña

–Si algo debemos aprender, es a no juzgar sin conocer. Es cierto que los piratas parecen malos, pero te aseguro que muchos no lo son tanto. Todos, incluso los piratas, pueden hacer algo para mejorar este mundo, para brindar alegría a otras personas.

Y al igual que todos ellos, una mujer de cabello castaño, en las aguas del Nuevo Mundo, admiraba la recompensa de su hermana menor.

Al mismo tiempo, Fuu revisaba por enésima ocasión el periódico, a petición de Blaze.

–¿Ya lo ves? No está –afirmó la princesa– tal vez si no te hubieras ido a comer alimentos extraños, habrías peleado con la marina y ahora tendrías recompensa –ya no le decía enfadada, sino más bien divertida. Los demás veían sus nuevas recompensas, Jet tenía ahora 50 millones de berries, Natsuki había incrementado hasta los 30 millones, Fuu tenía 25, Shinta por su parte aparecía con 18 millones, Osore había aumentado a 27 millones, Makoto a 39. Finalmente, Huang tenía sólo 20 millones; pero no era el único cambio.

–Yo no quería quebrarle la mandíbula, ¿por qué me llaman así? –gimoteaba el carpintero al ver que su cartel de recompensa no tenía su nombre, sino un apelativo: "Jawbreaker". Natsuki también gozaba de un apodo, "Voodoo Child", el cual le había sido dado desde aquella ocasión en que hundió el acorazado de Hollie, mientras que Shinta había sido apodado "Rapid Fire". Makoto era también referida como "Hellion".

–Casi dos años entrenando para esto... –se lamentó, una vez más, el capitán.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para más, pues esa misma mañana, el Steeler llegaba a una nueva isla. Ya estaban mucho más alejados del Calm Belt y esperaban que a partir de ese momento, el tramo entre isla e isla fuera mucho más corto.

El nombre de la isla a la que llegaban era Omen y tenía mucha actividad en su costa, con varios muelles, y barcos llegaban y se iban con continuidad. Las calles de la isla no estaban empedradas, eran simplemente la tierra o arena, y es que se podía adivinar que la principal actividad era la pesca debido a la gran cantidad de balsas y embarcaciones pequeñas que había en el mar, cerca de la playa.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	71. Buscando fondos

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El Steeler rompía las últimas olas antes de atracar en Omen. Osore y Jet se encargaron de recoger las velas para que la fragata fuera perdiendo velocidad y así poder dirigirla con precisión a uno de los muelles. Tras hacerlo, los piratas revisaron que no hubiera marines en la cercanía y comenzaron a bajar del barco.

Tras algunas preguntas, supieron que los acorazados de la marina eran extraños por el lugar y que, probablemente, no tendrían por qué preocuparse, al menos por el momento. Decidieron, de cualquier forma, mantenerse juntos. Tenían mucho tiempo que no bebían algo en un bar, todos en grupo, por lo que se dirigieron al bar más cercano.

El pequeño edificio de madera apenas tenía dos mesas y la barra, y olía a la tierra mojada por agua salada, que los marineros arrastraban en sus pies al entrar al lugar. Para su sorpresa, quien lo atendía no era un típico cantinero, sino una mujer, ya entrada en edad, de cabello castaño, ondulado, escondido en su mayor parte por un pañuelo verde y blanco. En la mesa estaban cuatro sujetos jugando al viejo dominó, mientras que en la otra se encontraba una sola persona, bebiendo de una botella.

Los piratas entonces pidieron sus acostumbrados tragos y Shinta se preparaba para pedir una cerveza cuando Natsuki lo detuvo

–¿Qué crees que haces? –le dijo la navegante– eres muy joven para beber.

El adolescente se quedó pasmado, pero luego reaccionó.

–Pero, tú desde los 17 años ya bebías, ¿por qué yo no puedo?

–Apenas tienes quince –replicó ella.

–Blaze, ayúdame… –pidió él. El capitán sonrió entonces, pero no mostrando sus dientes, sino sólo extendiendo su boca.

–Pues cierto que tiene quince años, aunque creo que yo empecé a beber muy joven, así que le daré una oportunidad –afirmó él– no lo quiero ver tan ebrio que apenas pueda mantenerse en pie, debe saber beber con estilo, al menos por ahora. Si es así, que beba, a pesar de que esto nos quitará un poco más de dinero –rió Blaze y Shinta pidió su primera cerveza, aunque era vigilado muy de cerca por Natsuki.

–Hablando del dinero –intervino Fuu– no es que seamos pobres, pero no nos queda mucho dinero y todos acordamos no pedir nada más a Madame Kai, así que será mejor que consigamos algo pronto.

–Yo sé de una alternativa de dinero –los interrumpió la mujer detrás de la barra– he escuchado de una recompensa que ofrece un matrimonio adinerado de la isla de Madona. Llegarán a ella pronto, pues seguramente su log se cargará en pocas horas.

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Fuu, curiosa.

–Parece que alguien de su familia se perdió o fue secuestrado –respondió la mujer, cuyo sonriente y aparentemente honesto rostro se reflejaba en el enorme tarro que limpiaba– ofrecen dinero para que alguien lo encuentre, y, según sé, no importa si ese alguien son piratas, como ustedes.

Blaze y los demás guardaron silencio un momento, pero luego el capitán sonrió. Ése fue el indicativo de que iban a seguir esa idea, sin importar lo suspicaz que pudiera ser Jet o lo analítica de Fubuki; el chico de acero ya estaba decidido y ni el espadachín ni la princesa replicaron, pues sabían que era en vano.

Así, cuando los piratas abandonaron aquella pequeña taberna y luego caminaron cerca de una hora por el poblado y sus calles semi empedradas, hasta que, como aquella mujer les había dicho, su log se cargó. Había pasado tiempo desde que una isla se cargaba tan rápido y era el momento justo para ellos. No pasó media hora antes de que el Steeler desplegara sus velas.

–Ya sé que vamos a ir de todos modos, pero no deberíamos creer todo lo que nos dicen –le dijo Jet a su capitán.

–Vamos, amigo –le palmeó Blaze la espalda a su compañero– el log se cargó a esta isla, así que poco perdemos con ir.

–Tal vez encontremos a un nakama nuevo ahí –exclamó Natsuki, que llegó a la proa, donde estaban sus dos compañeros– yo quiero que nuestra familia crezca y crezca, que se haga muy grande –dijo la navegante mientras abría sus brazos.

–Entonces no creo que pudiéramos mantenerla –Makoto bajaba del mástil principal por uno de los amarres, con la gracia y agilidad que su entrenamiento le permitía– es por eso que vamos a buscar dinero. Siendo ocho estamos faltos, no me imagino si fuéramos veinte o más.

–Qué platicadora estás hoy –le dijo Jet a la vigía, sólo para hacerla enfadar.

–Bajé porque no se ve nada en el horizonte y tengo un poco de hambre, así que voy con Fuu –dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina con sus manos entrelazadas tras su nuca– y nadie estaba hablando contigo.

Blaze supo que si su vigía con gran vista no veía algo, no estaban muy cerca de alguna isla, así que convocó a la hora de comida. Tras degustar los alimentos de la tarde, Makoto volvió a su puesto, pero siguió sin ver nada y así llegó la noche.

Pero no demorarían demasuado los piratas de Blaze en llegar a la siguiente isla. En la mañana del tercer día, Makoto divisó el nuevo destino.

–Tengo un mal presentimiento, no sé por qué –dijo Huang cuando la vigía avisó del avistamiento.

–Tienes que ser más positivo –le dijo Osore– yo, soy optimista.

–¿Entonces crees que todo saldrá bien y obtendremos el dinero? –preguntó el carpintero con una sonrisa a medias.

–Eso no lo sé, pero creo que encontraremos chicas lindas –el médico se tronó los dedos, como si fuese a pelear– estoy un poco oxidado en cuanto a las artes amatorias se refiere.

–¡Pero si te has ligado a un montonal de chicas en Xiang!

–Sí, pero ya llevamos varios días lejos del archipiélago y, ¿qué quieres de mí, amigo? Soy un caballero que brilla y vive para amar.

A veces Huang se preguntaba si aún no encajaba bien en la tripulación, pues pensaba que con el que mejor congeniaba era con Osore; sin embargo, con esas conversaciones, de pronto le parecía que estaba un poco perdido en la fragata; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito más de la vigía.

–¡Nos han ganado! –avisó ella– Hay un barco en la costa, y creo que es pirata.

Y, como era habitual, la vista de Makoto acertaba. Aquel navío, que parecía ser una carabela de buen tamaño, tenía un Jolly Roger cuyo símbolo era una calavera atravesada en su ojo derecho por una espada. Blaze y los demás no decidían en creer si eran otros piratas que buscaban la recompensa o, quizás, por qué no, los secuestradores.

Pero ya estaban muy cerca de la isla y no había vuelta atrás, puesto que, para seguir avanzando, debían llegar a Madona por fuerza. Además, la banda tenía en general bastante confianza en sus habilidades, por lo que el miedo no estuvo en ellos, tal vez un poco en Huang. Las velas del Steeler fueron amarradas y su velocidad fue disminuyendo. Los piratas pudieron ver entonces la isla con detenimiento. Era de un tipo boscoso, aunque había mucha roca cerca de la costa, la arena de la playa era poca en realidad y el camino hacia un posible poblado era algo escarpado y subía como una rampa.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	72. Los Piratas Trip

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Blaze y su banda, desembarcaron cerca del barco de los otros piratas, pero no justo enseguida, sin dejando un espacio razonable entre ambos navíos. Al bajar, Makoto y Jet se dirigieron a inspeccionar aquella carabela de buen tamaño, sólo para cerciorarse que no hubiera nadie por ahí que pudiera dañar o robar al Steeler.

–No hay nadie –avisó la joven con seguridad– seguramente todos los tripulantes están en la isla.

–Entonces debemos darnos prisa –les dijo Blaze y todos echaron a correr siguiendo al capitán. Al subir aquella colina, lo primero que se veía era el bosque, el cual tenía caminos entre sus árboles por donde seguramente se llegaba al pueblo. Al terminar la arboleda, pudo verse la pequeña llanura donde había unas veinte casas y dos granjas. Enseguida de una de éstas estaba una casa de tres pisos. No tan ancha ni tan grande, pero sí lujosa. Era evidentemente la que buscaban.

El capitán, sin preguntar a nadie, simplemente abrió la puerta a pesar de que Fuu y Huang trataron de detenerlo. Los piratas entraron al vestíbulo y desde ahí vieron, que, en una especie de sala, un grupo estaba hablando con dos personas.

–¡Nosotros seremos los que tomemos la búsqueda! –dijo Blaze, atrayendo la atención de todos. De esa forma, se pudo ver que aquel grupo era conformado por jóvenes, muy similar al de Blaze y los suyos.

–¡Ya basta de ser tan imprudente! –Fuu alcanzó a tapar la boca de su capitán y luego se disculpó– parece que hemos llegado tarde, debemos irnos.

–No, no, esperen –dijo uno de los otros piratas– hemos ganado apenas por unos minutos, si ni siquiera nos han dicho de qué se trata –sonrió él.

–Van, nunca vas a aprender –le dijo otra joven. El primero tenía el cabello largo, atado hacia atrás, pero no en cola de caballo, sino más bien hacia abajo. Ella tenía el cabello corto, castaño claro y usaba anteojos. Era claramente la navegante, pues tenía una log pose colgando de su cuello.

–No se ve que tengan malas intenciones –dijo él –¿por qué no platicamos todos juntos? Mi nombre es Van, y esta es mi tripulación –señaló a un total de ocho jóvenes sin contarlo a él.

La sala era grande y pudo albergar a ambas tripulaciones y a los anfitriones, un matrimonio de mediana edad. Ambos algo obesos, él calvo, vestido con un traje negro y teniendo un largo y delgado bigote. Ella, con anteojos, cabello castaño oscuro, casi rojo, ensortijado, con un peinado alto. Era el duque de Erbendorf y la señora Annaburg.

–Supongo que dos buscadores son mejores que uno –afirmó el duque de Erbendorf– como iba a relatar a los Piratas Trip, nuestra única hija fue secuestrada. Apenas tiene 14 años. No hemos recibido noticias de ella, ni de algún cobro por un rescate. La única pista que tenemos es este zapato.

Fue la señora Annaburg la que mostró una bota gruesa, de color marrón, con su suela sucia de un lodo de tono rojizo. Algunos de los miembros de ambas tripulaciones preguntaron el significado de esa prenda, no lo entendieron, pero tanto Fuu, como la navegante de los piratas Trip, pidieron silencio.

–Es por esa extraña arena, ¿verdad? –preguntó Fubuki, los anfitriones asintieron.

–La única isla cercana que tiene este tipo de tierra roja es Canyon. No queda muy lejos de aquí –dijo la señora Annaburg.

–Es claro entonces –sonrió Blaze.

–Pienso lo mismo, debemos ir a esa isla –completó Van. Los tripulantes de ambas bandas estuvieron de acuerdo y tras acordar una suma de 20 millones de berries por el rescate, salieron de la mansión ante los ruegos del matrimonio de encontrar a su hija, de nombre Syla.

Ambos capitanes convinieron tener una junta entre ambas tripulaciones en la entrada del pequeño bosque y ahí se sentaron, cada banda por su lado, una frente a la otra.

–No sé qué piensan, pero dos tripulaciones trabajan mejor que una –comentó Van– si encontramos a la chica, son diez millones de berries para cada banda, una cantidad más que agradable.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser de esa forma, Van? –preguntó uno de sus compañeros. Un chico con cabello oscuro, un poco largo, no demasiado, echado hacia atrás y con unos ojos profundos, muy similares a los Jet– nosotros llegamos primero, y sería justo que nosotros nos lleváramos toda la recompensa. Al menos eso creo.

–Si es lo que creen, también pienso que es justo. La decisión es suya –habló Fuu, antes de que sus compañeros pudieran decir algo.

–Si quiero compartir esta aventura, se debe en gran medida a tus modales –le sonrió Van a la princesa, haciéndole una reverencia.

–Estoy de acuerdo en que es muy cortés, pero no veo una verdadera razón de compartir –repitió el otro chico y luego se volteó hacia su navegante– estoy seguro que tú estás de acuerdo, ¿no es así, Cristie? –sonrió, con una dulzura que no hubiera parecido emanar.

Ella, sentada en el pasto, lo miró un momento y no hizo ningún gesto. Con la mano en la barbilla, vio a Blaze un momento y habló:

–No me metas en esto, Kouji –dijo, con su mirada examinante sobre los piratas de Blaze.

–¿Estás de mal humor, hermana? –preguntó otra joven.

–No pasa nada Natsumi, que Van decida y listo –y así, el capitán de los piratas Trip, decidió compartir la aventura y el posible botín.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	73. Unión temporal

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Es hora de presentar a mis camaradas. Ellos son Kouji, mi vigía y luchador, y Cristie, mi navegante –se refirió a aquellos que habían hablado– ella es nuestra cocinera, Natsumi –una joven de cabello rubio claro, de piel blanca y ojos azules, con un vestido azul pastel, largo, aunque no amplio. Ella sonrió tenuemente y, sin decir nada, hizo una reverencia.

–Ellos son, Axe, nuestro carpintero, y Poe, nuestro médico –el primero era un hombre enorme, con una barba azul y con un overol sin abrochar a los hombros, dejando su torso desnudo. El segundo era todo lo contrario, un hombre flacuchento, con camisa y pantalones blancos, un cabello verde lacio y largo, y sentado, alejado un poco de los demás, descalzo, además.

–Ella es Ame, nuestra experta del clima –una jovencita con un cabello rojo, ojos y labios retocados de negro y un vestido corto, negro, con unas mallas en forma de red, y unas botas negras, altas, sólo saludó con la mirada– y él es Oumu, nuestro músico –señaló a un hombre con cabello azul, corto, vestido con un pantalón de tirantes y una camisa de color marrón.

De la misma forma, Blaze presentó a sus tripulantes y luego todos se dirigieron hacia la costa. Van, de inmediato, comenzó a caminar junto a Fuu, haciéndole saber que tenía bastantes virtudes y ganándose también la antipatía de Osore.

–¿Por cierto, Kouji es tu primero de a bordo? No lo mencionaste –preguntó Fuu a Van.

–No, no. Mi primera de a bordo se quedó cuidando el barco –dijo sonriendo. Jet y Makoto se extrañaron. Estaban seguros de que no había nadie en la carabela de los piratas Trip. Ni el sentido de espadachín de él, ni la intuición de artemarcialista de ella, habían detectado alguna presencia. Incluso la Ambición de ella había fallado en ese aspecto.

–Bueno, Dinora es bastante buena para esconderse, no es fácil encontrarla –dijo Van, con gesto visiblemente orgulloso.

Los piratas llegaron a la costa y se dirigieron hacia el Steeler, pues habían decidido que el viaje sería en la fragata. Sólo Van se dirigió a su barco y gritó en tres ocasiones el nombre de "Dinora". Luego de eso, una chica de cabello castaño, hasta sus hombros, con una blusa de tirantes y unos shorts amplios, bajó de un salto hacia la arena de la playa. Ella y Van fueron entonces al Steeler, y mientras él utilizó el ancla para subir con facilidad a la cubierta, Dinora lo hizo de un solo salto.

–¡Hola a todos! –saludo efusivamente, poniéndose en puntas, elevando su estatura, que era en realidad corta. Su rostro era jovial y destacaban sus ojos rasgados, tanto, que parecían estar cerrados todo el tiempo.

Así, el Steeler partió, siguiendo un Eternal Pose otorgado por el duque de Erbendorf. Fuu se dirigió a la cocina y la acompañó Natsumi, listas para preparar una buena cantidad de comida. Blaze, Jet, Van y Axe se reunieron para hablar sobre las aventuras de su respectiva banda, Makoto mostraba a Kouji la plataforma del mástil principal. Cristie estaba sola cerca de la proa, pero, desde ahí, miraba fijamente a Blaze, pero no como si estuviera examinándolo, sino que sólo estaba, de alguna manera, reconociendo su rostro.

Del otro lado, cerca de los camarotes, el resto de los tripulantes estaban entretenidos con las actividades de Ame, quien usaba unas cartas.

–¡Qué miedo da! –decía Natsuki, más bien maravillada, al ver que Ame leía el futuro de su músico Oumu. Lamentablemente para él, prácticamente todas las predicciones eran macabras.

–No se preocupen –afirmó él, sonriente– sus predicciones nunca son ciertas.

–¿Seguro? –preguntó ella, con una voz oscura, aunque joven– en mi última predicción dije que perderías tu pierna, y justo ahí fuiste atacado. Si no hubiera utilizado el humo para ver tu futuro inmediato, no hubieras sabido nada y la habrías perdido en serio.

–Bueno, el humo pudo haber funcionado de cierta forma, pero que tus cartas predigan que voy a caer de un acantilado, no debe tener mucho de cierto –afirmó él.

–¿Podrías leer mi futuro? –pidió Natsuki.

–Seguramente será que pasarás mucho tiempo conmigo, pequeña –afirmó Osore. Shinta, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro, pues no deseaba saber algo sobre el futuro de la navegante, sobre todo si fuera algo malo.

–Como desees –Ame comenzó a mover sus naipes, a barajarlos y colocó cinco en el suelo del barco. Sacó el primero, no dijo nada, luego el segundo. –pues no hay nada malo en tu futuro, al menos no en el inmediato.

–Vaya, no puedo creerlo, Ame prediciendo algo bueno para alguien –habló el médico Poe, quien estaba sentado sobre una pequeña sábana, blanca y reluciente.

El Steeler demoró tal vez tres horas en llegar a Canyon. Se veía a lo lejos, debido a que era una isla montañosa, con elevaciones rocosas teñidas de esa extraña tierra roja. La costa era también rocosa, con muy poca arena de mar. Los tripulantes se conocieron los unos a los otros durante ese tiempo y antes de bajar a tierra, ya habían decidido que buscarían en grupos, debido a que las montañas de la isla tenían una buena cantidad de cuevas y examinarlas una por una habría sido tardado y poco eficiente.

Así, Blaze estaría con Natsuki, Cristie y Natsumi, Jet haría lo propio con Ame y Oumu, Fubuki haría equipo con Van, Huang y Shinta, Osore iría con Dinora y Axe, y Kouji haría lo mismo con Makoto y Poe. Los equipos habían sido diseñados por Fuu y Cristie.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	74. Blaze y Maba

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El equipo de Blaze comenzó a subir rumbo al oriente de la montaña, y los demás tomaron caminos distintos para cubrir el mayor terreno posible. El chico de acero caminaba sin decir ninguna palabra, y junto a él iba Cristie, mientras que Natsuki y Natsumi ya empezaban a platicar.

–Nuestros nombres se parecen mucho –dijo Natsuki lo evidente a la vez que sonreía.

–Diría que bastante –respondió la cocinera con una leve pero sincera sonrisa– el mío viene del verano, ¿el tuyo también?

–No, el mío es por la luna. A mi mamá le gustaba la luna así que a mi hermana le puso Mizuki y a mí Natsuki –explicó, y luego cambió de tema– ¿tú y Cristie son hermanas?

–No somos hermanas de sangre, pero hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntas, así que es como si lo fuéramos, ¿verdad? –preguntó a la navegante de los piratas Trip y ésta asintió.

Ambas chicas socializaron rápido, y todo parecía ir bien hasta que Cristie se detuvo, lo que hizo que sus tres restantes compañeros también pararon su paso.

–¡Ya es suficiente! –exclamó Cristie– ¿Vas a quedarte callado todo el tiempo Blaze? ¿O me vas a decir que te has olvidado de nosotras?

–Hermana –habló Natsumi– no debíamos decir nada si no estábamos los tres solos.

–Lo siento chica –se dirigió Cristie a Natsuki– pero tal vez no haya otra oportunidad –dijo y luego miró fijamente a Blaze, durante un buen tiempo.

–¡Perdónenme! –les dijo el capitán– yo pensé que estaban enojadas conmigo y por eso no me hablaban. Claro que las recuerdo, no podría olvidarlas nunca, y me sorprende mucho que estén en Grand Line –se sentó y las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo. Natsumi se adelantó y tras un sollozo, abrazó a Blaze.

–¿Cómo está "Maba"? –preguntó Blaze.

–Ella está bien, aunque preocupada por ti, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que saliste de la isla.

–Cinco años –suspiró el chico de acero– y no me digan que ustedes se volvieron piratas para buscarme, para que Maba no estuviera preocupada.

–No, no –Cristie agitó sus manos y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios– Van, Dinora y Kouji ayudaron a nuestra isla en un ataque de bandidos. Si no fuera por ellos, no sé qué habría pasado con Maba y todo el pueblo. Como gratitud, nos hemos unido a ellos y además queríamos vivir la aventura.

–Ahora te comprendemos Blaze –le dijo Natsumi– venir a Grand Line ha sido increíble, a pesar de todos los peligros. Tenemos casi un año que nos unimos a Van, y la hemos pasado bien.

Los tres rieron un momento, pero Natsuki, quien se sentía fuera de contexto tuvo que comentar algo para no desaparecer del lugar de forma metafórica.

–Blaze –dijo, para atraer su atención– ¿quién es Maba? ¿Quienes son ellas? –el capitán le sonrió y luego agachó la cabeza, mirando con nostalgia hacia aquel rojizo suelo.

–Maba es mi abuela. No mi abuela de sangre, nunca conocí a mis padres, pero ella se encargó de criarme a mí. Es casi mi madre, aunque es simplemente Maba –y Blaze recordaba a esa anciana, rechoncha, ciega, con un cabello blanco, atado en una trenza y con una eterna sonrisa– me dio de comer una fruta extraña que unos mercaderes le vendieron y así me hice de acero. Ella es muy vieja, debe tener más de cien años, nunca le pregunté, no me pareció muy importante.

–Para nosotros también fue importante –intervino Cristie– los padres de Natsumi y los míos, se asociaron para construir un restaurante. Desde muy pequeñas, trabajamos ambas ahí, pero cuando una marejada arrasó con el lugar, sólo nosotras dos sobrevivimos. Teníamos apenas nueve años.

–Lo recuerdo –dijo Blaze, agachando la cabeza.

–Nos quedamos las dos solas, pero Maba vio por nosotras. Nos daba de comer, nos acogía en su casa cuando era necesario, nos ayudaba mientras crecíamos –afirmó Cristie.

–Sin ella, probablemente habríamos muerto, o peor… –dijo Natsumi.

–¿Hay peores cosas que morir? –preguntó Natsuki.

–Créeme que lo hay, sobre todo si eres mujer…

Hubo un silencio, pero luego Blaze se levantó, estiró sus brazos y comenzó a caminar para seguir subiendo por el monte de aquella rojiza y, al parecer deshabitada isla.

–Estoy muy contento de verlas –afirmó– sé que no se unirán a mí aunque se los pida, porque ya están con Van. Por lo pronto, tenemos que terminar este trabajo y luego haremos una gran fiesta las dos tripulaciones para que me cuenten de todas sus aventuras –dijo y tanto Natsuki como Cristie y Natsumi, asintieron y siguieron al hombre de acero.

Jet guiaba también a su grupo, aunque el escarpado de su zona era más difícil. El espadachín tenía que ayudar a Ame en repetidas ocasiones a subir alguna pendiente, mientras que Oumu trataba de buscar algo extraño con su vista. Ame era especialista en explosivos, además de clima, mientras que Oumu peleaba con el arco de su violín, que estaba hecho de un material sumamente durable.

–Yo no me esforzaría demasiado –decía Ame, quien no era demasiado atlética– seguramente Kouji encontrará a la niña y a los secuestradores.

–¿Y por qué piensas eso? –preguntó Jet, sin creerle demasiado.

–Sencillo, porque Kouji puede volar –le dijo la joven. Jet no preguntó la razón, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, ser curioso no era su naturaleza– mejor deberíamos descansar mientras él hace lo suyo, si necesita ayuda, lo sabremos. Mientras tanto puedo leer tu presente o tu futuro si quieres –le comentó Ame.

–Como sea…

Así, la joven sacó de su mochila un termo, el cual contenía agua caliente. Luego la mezcló con algo de café y pronto presentó a Jet la bebida algo espumosa. Le pidió que tocara el café con la punta de su dedo índice y entonces lo movió un poco. Entonces Ame miró con atención el "brebaje".

–Leeré tu presente –le dijo a Jet, quien no parecía poner mucha atención– parece haber alguien especial, ¿verdad? Pero… no lo sé, no me da la impresión de que sea una de las chicas de tu tripulación –comentó Ame y entonces el espadachín la miró con mayor escucha– pero… me parece que hay una especie de obstáculos, no será fácil que estés con ella.

Jet respiró hondo porque, fuera coincidencia o no, Ame estaba refiriendo a la perfección la relación entre él y Ayaka. Y, como hacía mucho no le sucedía, su pecho se inundó de un calor extraño que quemaba pero no lastimaba, todo por aquella rubia, que había recordado que podía ver nuevamente, tal vez tarde, tal vez temprano.

–Voy a hacer una pregunta que seguramente será algo tonta, pero... ¿no sabrás dónde se encuentra ella, verdad? –preguntó y Ame, aunque sonrió por haber "leído" con éxito el futuro de una persona, afirmó que eso no podía conocerlo.

–Increíble –les dijo Oumu– ha atinado a algo y además no ha sido macabro, eso sí lo debes celebrar pues... –pero no pudo continuar su frase, ya que mientras caminaba, el músico tropezó con una piedra y resbaló hacia atrás, donde había un acantilado. De inmediato recordó la predicción de Ame y la maldijo en su mente sin decir nada; sin embargo, fue salvado precisamente por Jet, quien se apresuró a tomarlo de un brazo antes de caer al vacío. Tras ser salvado, Oumu afirmó que compondría una canción en honor al espadachín de los piratas de Blaze.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	75. Combinación

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El grupo de Fuu y Van subía por una pendiente más escarpada todavía, estaba más al centro que las de los dos equipos anteriores. El capitán de los piratas Trip ayudaba galantemente a la princesa a subir por las rocas que parecían más peligrosas.

–No es necesario que me ayudes Van, yo puedo sola –afirmaba ella sin enfadarse, sino todo lo contrario. Pero el capitán insistía en darle la mano a la ojiazul de la manera más galantemente posible.

–¿No vamos subiendo demasiado lento? –preguntó Shinta a su recién conocido.

–No te preocupes, vamos lentos pero seguros –le dijo Van, sonriendo– no quisiera que una prisa pudiera incomodar o poner en peligro a su linda cocinera.

Shinta no respondió nada. Sabía que no le era cómodo que alguien coqueteara con Fubuki, pero ya que no sabía por qué, prefirió no replicar nada. Para colmo, Huang tampoco subía demasiado rápido por el temor que le provocaba estar tan alto sobre el nivel del mar.

–No es posible que alguien que se transforma en un tigre, tema tanto subir. Ni que estuviéramos tan alto.

–Has sido pirata más tiempo que yo, déjame acostumbrarme. Además, en Xiang no hay montañas ni sitios altos, normal que le tema a las alturas.

Pero ni Fuu ni Van ponían demasiada atención a lo que sucedía con sus dos compañeros. El pirata estaba embelesado con la chica, mientras que la princesa disfrutaba de la atención que él le daba, no le era indiferente ese trato. Pero si ellos dos no se percataban de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Shinta sí veía bien lo que estaba pasando, y, por alguna razón, se sintió celoso. Para el joven tirador, sus nakamas eran importantes, pero cada uno de ellos significaba algo, y, en especial, Fubuki era su guía, un modelo a seguir, no podía evitar admirarla tras todo el tiempo que había pasado con ella en el barco.

–¿No deberíamos estar buscando el lugar donde está atrapada esa chica? –preguntó, como para interrumpir los avances de Van con Fuu.

–Vamos lentos, pero seguros, no te preocupes –le dijo Van– si fuéramos demasiado rápido, algo podría escaparse a nuestros ojos –la respuesta no convenció demasiado a Shinta, pero el tirador debió aguantarse.

El que no tenía mucha suerte con sus avances, era Osore. Dinora, más que no hacerle mucho caso, simplemente le hacía saber que no estaba interesada en él, así de sencillo.

–¿En serio no quisieras salir conmigo cuando salgamos de esta isla, mi bella Dinora-chan? Te aseguro que la pasaríamos bastante bien.

–No eres feo –le aseguró ella, no una sonrisa amplia que hacía juego con sus ojos rasgados y que con ese gesto se cerraban por completo– de hecho, podría decir que eres apuesto, pero, no eres mi tipo.

El médico dejó de insistir. Mejor, dirigió su atención hacia un muro que no les dejaba avanzar. Había que subir de forma vertical bastantes metros. Primero pensó que podría subir a los hombros de Axe y luego Dinora encima suyo, pero ni aun así alcanzarían la siguiente meseta. Lo único que podía ayudarles era un árbol que parecía muerto, y que había crecido de forma horizontal por la pared de tierra.

–No es problema para Dinora –aseguró Axe, al ver que Osore cavilaba frente a ese muro. El médico entonces dirigió la vista hacia la chica y vio cómo ésta comenzó a cambiar, a transformarse. Pronto, su cuerpo era el de un animal.

–Es la neko neko no mi, modelo Lince –le dijo ella, en su forma total de animal. La chica-gato, con gracia, saltó sobre el muro, se apoyó en él, luego en el árbol muerto, y con sus garras subió la última parte de la pared para llegar hasta arriba. Ahí, recibió una cuerda de Axe y con ella, tanto él como Osore, pudieron subir, no sin algunas dificultades; aun así, no había ninguna señal de la chica Syla.

Al grupo de Makoto le había tocado la parte más alta, pero Poe afirmaba que él no se dedicaría a buscar a nadie. Ya era demasiado peligroso estar en una isla con una tierra tan extraña y no iba a arriesgarse más.

–Supongo que sólo somos tú y yo –le dijo Kouji a Makoto.

–Suficiente, creo yo –afirmó ella sonriendo– el asunto es que, probablemente, a la chica la tengan en una parte alta, y no será fácil llegar ahí. Siempre es más fácil subir que bajar.

–Siendo así, podríamos hacerlo sin problemas. Como veo que tienes confianza, iremos entonces a lo más alto –y antes de que Makoto pudiera preguntar algo, Kouji mostró sus habilidades, transformándose en un ave, un águila real, aunque tomando su forma híbrida. Alzó vuelo y tomó a la chica de las muñecas.

–Y yo decía que tenía buena vista –exclamaba la joven mientras era cargada por los aires– supongo que ahora no puedo compararme contigo.

Y precisamente fue Kouji, quien alcanzó a ver una sospechosa cueva no tan lejos de la cima de la montaña. Makoto pidió entonces ser lanzada hacia allí y Kouji no dudó, por alguna razón, simpatizaba con la joven, ambos eran similares, y tal y como ella le dijo, así la lanzó. La vigía hizo uso de su gracia, elasticidad y fuerza, y cayó de buen modo, y antes de que Kouji pudiera llegar allí, ella entró a la cueva.

Tras adentrarse algunos metros, la oscuridad se volvió total. Sólo las tinieblas cruzaban por los ojos de la joven, quien estaba expectante ante cualquier eventualidad, algo le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto. De pronto, ella alzó su brazo derecho, atrapando una roca que le había sido lanzada, por pura intuición.

–¡Makoto! ¿estás ahí? –la voz de Kouji resonó varias veces en la cueva, debido al eco.

–¡Acá estoy, sigue mi voz! –le dijo y así hizo él, hasta llegar junto a ella– huelo a humo, un poco, seguramente hace no mucho había una fogata prendida, hablo de minutos. Además, alguien acaba de lanzarme una roca.

–Avancemos entonces.

Mientras más pasos daban, Makoto y Kouji más sentían que alguien estaba ahí, además de ellos. Justo varios minutos después, lograron escuchar dos respiraciones agitadas, con miedo.

–¿Por qué no encienden una luz? De todas formas esto está por terminar –afirmó Makoto; sin embargo, su rostro listo a luchar se desvaneció cuando un fuego iluminó el lugar y frente a los piratas, estaban dos jovencitos, sentados en el suelo, abrazados el uno con el otro.

–No nos hagan daño –pidió él.

Pronto, Makoto y Kouji supieron la verdad, no había habido ningún secuestro. La joven, una chiquilla con las mismas facciones que sus padres, pero con una complexión delgada, y con cabello negro, bastante largo y totalmente suelto. El chico era más bien normal, delgado, bajito y con un cabello corto casi a rape, de color castaño.

Mientras Kouji fue a avisar a todos los grupos de lo encontrado, Makoto ayudó a bajar a los dos adolescentes, así que fue casi al mismo tiempo que todos llegaron hasta el pie de esa rojiza montaña y, por lo tanto, se encontraron muy cerca de la playa.

La joven pareja explicaba que el chico, de nombre Troy, era pobre, y, en cambio, y como se podía ver por la recompensa, ella tenía bastante dinero.

–Mis padres no lo aceptarían –decía Syla.

–Por Dios, más cliché no se puede –decía Makoto, tomándose los cabellos.

–Debes ir con tus padres, seguramente estarán preocupados –le dijo Natsumi.

–Realmente debemos llevarla por la recompensa –intervino Jet– seguramente volverá a escapar. Realmente eso ya no es asunto nuestro.

–Cierto –afirmó Cristie– muchos de nosotros hemos vivido solos durante bastante tiempo, y nada nos ha sucedido.

Syla y Troy miraban a los piratas sin saber qué decir. Seguían abrazados, temerosos, a pesar de que Makoto ya les había explicado durante el descenso el por qué los estaban buscando.

–Todos hablan aquí a la ligera –dijo Fuu, visiblemente molesta– ella tiene unos padres que la esperan, ¿cuántos de nosotros podemos decir lo mismo? Creo que ninguno. Vámonos ya, es mejor dejar de decir tonterías.

Y así, la princesa causó un silencio, el cual llevó a todos al barco, incluyendo a la joven pareja. Usaron el Log Pose aún no cargado para regresar a Madona. El viaje fue rápido y sin contratiempos debido a la cercanía de las islas y una comisión, formada por los dos capitanes, Jet, Fuu, Cristie y Kouji, regresaron a Syla a su casa y regresaron con la recompensa. Troy por su parte se quedó en la isla y fue instado a visitar a los padres de su chica para tener aunque fuese, una oportunidad con ella.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	76. Lobos

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Los cuatro regresaron a la playa, antes de que hubiera cualquier explicación extra y repartieron el botín de forma equitativa. Sólo deberían esperar a que el Log cargara y estarían listos para irse. Éste lo hizo a las tres horas y un poco más de estar ahí, pero ambas direcciones eran exactas por lo que el viaje de las dos tripulaciones debía seguir por el mismo camino, al menos hasta la siguiente isla.

De esa forma, los dos navíos partieron al mismo tiempo y, ya que el Steeler era más grande, ahí se realizó la fiesta, que sirvió a todos para conocerse un poco mejor.

Los piratas demoraron sólo una noche en arribar a la siguiente isla, Udea. Desde lejos podía adivinarse el clima de ese lugar, por los árboles altos, pero, sobre todo, frondosos, que teñían la isla de verde, haciéndolo parecer más una laguna cuyo fondo estaba repleto de lama, que realmente un bosque.

Antes de llegar, Jet estaba callado, pensando en solitario en la proa. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia la relación entre las dos bandas y, más bien, en el tiempo que los dos grupos estarían juntos. Sabía que si fueran a seguir la misma ruta, al menos hasta Red Line, por lo que él conocía, tendrían que permanecer juntos. No sabía si le agradaba la idea. Un día era un lobo solitario y al otro estaba rodeado de una multitud de personas. Para él, tener que acostumbrarse a todavía más gente, le resultaba, hasta cierto punto, molesto.

–¡Estás aquí! –exclamó Natsuki al encontrar a su "hermano mayor" finalmente– te he estado buscando mucho.

–Y eso, ¿por qué? –preguntó él con extrañeza, esbozando una sonrisa poco natural en su persona.

–Pues por qué casi no hemos celebrado contigo, siempre quieres estar solo, pero a veces es bueno estar con los demás.

–Bueno. En ocasiones sabes que me gusta pasarla solo y pensar.

–Si vienes un rato con nosotros, te contaré un secreto sobre Blaze.

Esto atrajo poderosamente la atención del espadachín. A pesar de que realmente nunca había sentido demasiada curiosidad por su capitán.

–¿Qué tipo de secreto?

–De su pasado –dijo ella sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos. Era la primera vez que Jet era realmente curioso, por lo que pidió que, antes de cualquier cosa, se le contara de aquel secreto. Natsuki entonces comenzó a relatar lo que Blaze, Cristie y Natsumi habían contado anteriormente. No era demasiado importante, pero al espadachín le dio gusto saber finalmente algo sobre su capitán.

Lamentablemente para la navegante, no hubo mucho tiempo de convivencia, pues los dos barcos se acercaron demasiado rápido a la isla de Udea. Ésta no tenía muelle alguno, sino que solamente estaba la playa para atracar. Además, la misma playa era pequeña, pues el bosque se extendía casi hasta la costa, aunque, curiosamente, había una cabaña allí. Casi se confundía con los árboles, pero lograba notarse debido a un singular techo rosado, tal vez rojo originalmente, pero ya gastado por el sol.

Las dos tripulaciones bajaron y se dirigieron hacia esa cabaña, no parecía haber alternativa alguna.

Era un lugar extraño, pues parecía mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera. En las paredes de madera había varios animales taxidermizados, en especial zorros y lobos. Justo cuando los piratas admiraban ese escenario, alguien salió hacia el mostrador desde una puerta de madera en el posterior de la cabaña. Un hombre delgado, con un espeso y retorcido bigote café, ojos grandes y con su cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo azul. No se podría decir que era viejo, pero tampoco era demasiado joven.

–Mucho tiempo desde que tenía visitantes, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó de forma retórica. Nadie respondió. – ¿Han venido aquí utilizando una Eternal Pose o una Log Pose?

–Log Pose, señor –le respondió Fuu.

–No es buena suerte, ¿no es verdad? Habían pasado muchos días desde que alguien llegó por aquí, ¿no es verdad? Pero han pasado aún más días desde que un Log Pose fue utilizado para arribar a nuestra isla. Por cierto, mi nombre es Cidi y antes de que vuelvan a preguntar, déjenme decirles que el Log tarda tres meses en cargarse en esta isla, ¿no es verdad?

–¡Otra espera! –exclamó Blaze, alzando los brazos y mirando hacia el techo del lugar– no es posible esperar tanto.

–Tranquilo, muchacho –le calmó el viejo– aún no termino, ¿no es verdad? La mía no es la única casa en esta isla. Podrán encontrar un fuerte justo en medio del bosque. Y estoy seguro que por ahí tienen alguna Eternal Pose, porque salen seguido a comerciar con otras islas más grandes. Les aconsejo que vayan por ahí y tal vez puedan ayudarles. Oh, pero deben tener cuidado, ¿no es verdad? El bosque es peligroso y realmente no hay senderos qué seguir. Les deseo suerte.

Los piratas intentaron preguntar más cosas al viejo, pero éste, como una tumba, no dijo nada más. Era necesario confiar en sus palabras y avanzar. Los dos grupos se mantuvieron juntos y se internaron en el bosque.

Este bosque tenía árboles altos, pero también con hojas amplias, y se abrían como sombrillas, haciendo que la entrada de luz del sol fuera mínima. La penumbra dominaba el lugar y aunque no era de noche, casi lo parecía, pues el día estaba cerca del atardecer. Los piratas se cuidaban de cualquier sonido, pues el viejo Cidi les había comentado sobre la peligrosidad del lugar.

Un gruñido se escuchó cercano. Luego se hicieron más y una manada de lobos, entre quince o veinte, aparecieron a la izquierda del grupo. Axe, el peleador de la banda de Van se adelantó.

–¿Quieres que los acabe a todos, Van? –preguntó. Pero antes de que su capitán le respondiera, Jet se interpuso.

–No es necesario matarlos, ellos no nos han hecho nada –dijo, lo que llamó la atención de todos, sobre todo de sus nakama.– Los lobos no atacan a alguien sólo porque sí, si seguimos por nuestro camino nos dejarán en paz.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –le cuestionó Shinta.

–Conozco a los lobos. Ellos sabrán nuestras intenciones –respondió el espadachín y siguió caminando al frente, sin dejar de ver a los animales que gruñian y comenzaban a ladrar.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –Cristie, la navegante de Van, no estaba del todo convencida.

–Si él lo dice, sé que es verdad –le dijo Fuu, quien también empezó a caminar detrás de su compañero. Tras ella, siguieron los demás.

Los piratas caminaron con cautela mientras Jet seguía observando fijamente a los lobos, que se acercaron un poco, pero nunca demasiado como para hacerles daño. Luego de unos minutos, los caninos simplemente desaparecieron. Blaze más que perplejo, estaba emocionado.

–No sabía que tenías este tipo de habilidades.

–No es una habilidad, es algo normal en estos animales. Mi mérito es conocerlos bien –dijo, y aunque no tenía intenciones de contar nada más, las miradas de sus compañeros se lo pidieron sin cesar.– Fue hace algún tiempo. Creo que medio año antes de conocerte, Blaze. Había tenido un combate, me confié, pensé que esos diez sujetos no me harían mucho, pero me dejaron bastante herido a pesar de que yo les… sí, les maté. La marina se dio cuenta de la reyerta e intentó seguirme. Los perdí en un bosque cercano a esa isla pero mis fuerzas se agotaron y caí en el suelo. El lugar era oscuro igual a éste y lo único que vi fue a una manada de lobos acercándose a mi cuerpo, el cual no podía mover. Lo último que pude mirar fue a algunos de esos lobos acercándose a mí. Pensé que era mi fin."

"Pero desperté. Estaba en un pequeño claro, cerca del agua. Lo primero que hice fue meter mi cabeza en ella y beber cuanto pude. Tras sacar la cara de esa laguna, volví a ver a aquellos lobos. Me causaron una extraña impresión, no fue miedo, sino, algo así como afinidad. Ellos, una manada de cerca de veinte, la mayoría adultos, pero cinco o tal vez seis cachorros, estaban comiendo algo de carne cruda; también comí un poco. Duré más de una semana con ellos, era la primera vez que algo me llamaba tanto la atención. Los lobos son como los humanos, viven en familias, son fieles a sus parejas y a sus hijos, los protegen con amor. Por mucho tiempo, pensé que los lobos eran una mucho mejor compañía que los hombres.

–Hasta que nos conociste, ¿verdad? –Natsuki se adelantó para tomar del brazo a Jet y caminar junto a él, con una amplia sonrisa.

–Sí, debo decir que así es.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	77. Caminos separados

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Con la plática, el camino del bosque pasó rápido para los piratas y la oscuridad terminó para darle paso a la tenue luz del crepúsculo. Ésta bañaba un diminuto valle en medio del bosque en el cual se levantaban cuatro edificios. Eran casas, pero de un tamaño mucho mayor al normal.

De pronto, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre los piratas, pero debido a las múltiples habilidades del grupo, el ataque fue neutralizado. Unos segundos de silencio invadieron el lugar hasta que se escuchó el abrir de una ventana de una de las casa.

–¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren aquí? –una recia voz masculina les preguntó.

–No venimos a hacer ningún daño –habló Cristie.

–Sólo queremos una Eternal Pose. En cuanto tengamos una, nos iremos de este lugar, se los aseguramos –les dijo Fuu.

–¡Mienten! –Sentenció aquella voz.– Es mucho trabajo el que nos cuesta obtener nuestras cosas y ustedes quieren quitárnoslas. No crean que no nos hemos topado con piratas antes.

–¿Hay alguna forma de que nos crean? –volvió a hablar Fuu. Con el paso del tiempo, Blaze y los otros habían aprendido a dejar que la princesa fuera la que dialogara en esas ocasiones, debido a su prudencia.

–Puede ser –respondió esa voz– ciertamente tenemos varias Eternal Pose por aquí –hizo un pausa y se escuchó como varias voces discutían dentro de la casa de la ventana abierta.– Dejaremos que alguien entre a hablar con nosotros y ese alguien tiene que ser esa chiquilla del cabello castaño, ella sola.

La señalada era Natsuki y era lógica la elección, pues de entre todos los piratas, ella -y quizá Natsumi- era la que menos amenazadora se veía.

–No podemos permitirlo –afirmó Jet.

–Sí, no dejaré que vaya sola –apoyó Shinta; pero Natsuki mostró un rostro recio y dio algunos pasos al frente mientras el tirador la veía sorprendido.

–Yo debo hacerlo, es por el bien de todos –afirmó la navegante y siguió caminando hacia la casa de donde venía la voz. Pero fue detenida entonces y lo que escuchó la hizo titubear.

–¿Cómo sabemos que no tienes armas contigo, niña?

Natsuki miró hacia el suelo mientras sus nakama maldecían a los pobladores y se prestaban para usar la fuerza, antes que dejar que la navegante siguiera con su cometido, pero ella entonces se quitó la blusa y la depositó en el suelo. Luego, ante el silencio de sus sorprendidos amigos, también se despojó de su mini falda.

–No traigo nada, ¿ven? –dijo ella al tiempo que su mirada seguía hacia el suelo y con sus brazos trataba de cubrir más de lo que la ropa interior lo hacía.

–No tienes que hacer esto, Natsuki –Makoto se adelantó y se colocó entre ella y la casa, impidiendo que la navegante siguiera avanzando.– No debes rebajarte así por nosotros, ya encontraremos otra forma –la vigía estaba furiosa y en su mirada podía notarse que podría ponerse violenta en cualquier momento. Makoto giró su cabeza un momento para ver hacia la casa cuando sintió el abrazo de su amiga.

–Gracias Ma-chan –le dijo, sonriendo tiernamente– pero no quiero que nadie salga lastimado. No quiero que se inicie una pelea. Por eso, si yo puedo arreglar esto pacíficamente, no me importa si me ven en ropa interior. Al fin y al cabo muchas veces me la paso así en el barco, estaré bien –Natsuki entonces se dirigió con rapidez a aquel edificio.

Pero en realidad la navegante sí sentía vergüenza. Una cosa era ser vista por sus nakama, a quienes consideraba verdaderamente como su familia y otra muy distinta era ser observada por extraños; aun así la joven se acercó al edificio y justó cuando iba a tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió, dejándola entrar. Natsuki entonces pasó al interior del edificio y la puerta se cerró. Sus nakama tuvieron que resistir seriamente para no entrar a la fuerza para protegerla e incluso Van y Dinora parecían tener intenciones de defender a la navegante, pero tuvieron que esperar sin remedio.

Natsuki entró a un vestíbulo y luego siguió a un hombre alto y grueso hacia una especie de sala, amplia. Ahí, estaban reunidos alrededor de treinta pobladores. Cuando la joven puso un pie en ese lugar, sintió que alguien se colocó atrás de ella y entonces sobre su cuerpo, fue puesta una bata blanca.

–Una linda niña como tú, no debe estar en ropa interior frente a tanta gente –una mujer de mediana edad, delgada y de la misma estatura de la navegante, era quien la había vestido con esa prenda–. Y ustedes –se dirigió a varios hombres que estaban sentados en un sillón grande– debería darles vergüenza hacer que una jovencita se desnude.

–No ha estado bien, lo sabemos –habló uno de ellos. Un hombre de edad no tan avanzada, pero definitivamente tampoco joven, el cual era calvo y tenía un pequeño bigote blanco– pero todos sabemos que los piratas no son de fiar, al menos la gran mayoría de ellos.

–Soy Natsuki –quiso la pirata calmar la situación, al revelar su nombre a aquella mujer que le había ayudado.

–Y yo soy Dora –respondió alegre la mujer– y creo que eres de fiar –dijo esto último volteando a ver a los demás pobladores que estaban por ahí. El hombre que había hablado antes, de nombre Grim, aceptó que Natsuki no parecía tramar nada y preguntó acerca de la Eternal Pose que necesitaban.

–Puede ser a cualquier rumbo. Es sólo que, para nosotros esperar tres meses aquí es mucho tiempo.

–Pues tenemos muchas Eternal Pose –le dijo Grim.– Somos comerciantes. No somos guerreros, es por eso que nos cuidamos así de los piratas. La Eternal Pose las utilizamos para llegar a las distintas islas con las cuales comerciamos, así que no es que te podamos dar una y ya; sin embargo, y por suerte para ustedes, tenemos dos de sobra, es decir, están repetidas, pertenecen a islas de las cuales ya tenemos otra Eternal Pose.

Natsuki se alegró de la noticia, puesto que esto también ayudaría a los piratas Trip, pero su sonrisa se borró rápido.

–Espera un poco niña. No dije que íbamos a darles los Eternal Pose así como así –dijo Grim– no estoy del todo convencido.

–¿Qué más quieres que esta niña haga? Ya la han humillado lo suficiente. Está claro que no ha sido del todo fácil para ellos llegar hasta aquí –las palabras de Dora calaron en todos y cada uno de los que se encontraban allí. En el lugar hubo un silencio que se prolongó por más de un minuto, hasta que Grim se levantó. Fue hacia otra habitación y regresó no pasado mucho tiempo. En sus manos tenía dos Eternal Pose.

–Aquí están niña, pero una tendrán que comprarla. –advirtió.

–¡Grim! –Dora no pudo evitar enfadarse de nueva cuenta.

–Seguimos siendo comerciantes.

–¡Está bien! –les interrumpió Natsuki– no importa si hay que comprar una de ellas.

La chica sonrió ampliamente y luego salió a toda velocidad para encontrarse con sus nakama. Su amplia sonrisa les indicó que todo estaba bien, y luego comunicó lo que sucedía. Fuu sugirió que aceptaran la Eternal Pose regalada y ambas tripulaciones siguieran el mismo camino.

–Nosotros compraremos la otra –dijo Cristie.– Creo que es hora de que cada quién siga su propio camino, pienso que podemos estorbarnos los unos a los otros, ya que cada banda tiene objetivos distintos. Ya que Natsuki ha logrado hablar con la gente del lugar, ustedes pueden llevarse la Eternal Pose gratis y nosotros compraremos la otra.

De esa forma, Natsuki preguntó el precio de la Eternal Pose, salió de nueva cuenta y regresó al interior de la casa ya con el dinero y le fueron entregadas ambas brújulas. La navegante se despidió y luego entregó la bata a Dora, aunque no salió de allí sin recibir cumplidos de parte, sobre todo, de los más jóvenes de entre los que se encontraban en esa casa.

–¡Sal conmigo algún día, Natsuki-chan! –le gritó uno, pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Dora.

Cuando la navegante dejó aquella casa, tanto sus nakama como los Piratas Trip la abrazaron efusivamente, demostrándole así el agradecimiento no sólo por su valor, sino también por su lealtad y así como su ternura que hizo posible que el viaje pudiera continuar para ambas tripulaciones. Los dos grupos regresaron a la costa y pasaron la noche allí, teniendo una fiesta de despedida entre ambas pues sería la última ocasión, al menos en un buen tiempo, que pasaran juntos.

–Aquí se separan nuestros caminos, aunque yo no lo desee –dijo Van sonriendo, refiriéndose particularmente a Fubuki.

–Creo que es lo mejor –afirmó Blaze– así no nos estorbaremos mutuamente. Nuestros objetivos son distintos.

–Aun así, me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto, de ser posible –respondió el capitán de los Trip y luego extendió la mano para que Dinora le entregara un pequeño artefacto. Van a su vez se lo dio a Fuu.– Es un Den Den Mushi, tenemos a su gemelo a bordo y, si estamos en un rango no muy lejano, podremos comunicarnos.

–Bien, y no duden llamarnos ustedes cuando algo suceda –le dijo Fuu.

Los primeros en partir fueron los piratas Trip. Justo cuando su barco estaba perdiéndose en el horizonte, las velas del Steeler estaban preparadas y Huang levó el ancla para que la fragata comenzara a seguir el rumbo hacia Water 7, donde había ya estado en alguna ocasión.

–La última vez en esa isla, no nos fue muy bien –le recordó Jet a Blaze.

–Esta vez será diferente, estoy seguro. Si esa capitana Hollie llega, verá lo que hemos mejorado.

–Pero no podemos confiarnos tampoco –le afirmó Osore– sólo he peleado con ella una vez, pero algo me dice que tampoco se ha quedado tranquila. Seguramente ha mejorado también.

–¿Te da miedo volverte a encontrar con tu novia tras casi dos años? –preguntó Makoto, desde lo alto del mástil principal.

–Algún día subiré y la pasarás mal... –el espadachín intentó no hacerle mucho caso a la vigía– además de su gran vista, ahora tiene gran oído, qué fastidio.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	78. Comisionada

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

La joven Hanako corría por los pasillos del nuevo Cuartel General de la Marina, colocado en el Nuevo Mundo. Ataviada con una falda azul cielo, un poco larga ya que le cubría algo más abajo de las rodillas, así como una camisa blanca, la chica avanzaba por el lugar a la velocidad más rápida que podía permitirse. Su cabello negro era más largo y ahora llevaba sólo una cola de caballo para atarlo, Ya era más una mujer que una niña y aunque no lo mostraba en su atuendo, tenía ya un rango, el de Sargento Mayor.

Tras algunas vueltas, finalmente Hanako dio con la oficina que buscaba y ahí, tras el escritorio, estaba su admirada capitana Ayaka. Pero la joven marine notó que había otra persona. Una mujer, joven, de cabello naranja, corto, ondulado y vestida con un gi, un ropaje de artes marciales. La rubia hablaba por Den Den Mushi y pidió con un gesto a Hanako que esperara un momento.

–Por supuesto que estoy segura, no han aparecido –decía Ayaka– lo que es más, Tashigi, yo estoy comenzando a pensar que, o han muerto, o simplemente han desaparecido de la escena para siempre –continuó y luego hizo una pausa para escuchar la respuesta –pues tu querido Vicealmirante está obsesionado con esa tripulación, pero no temas, te aseguro que en cuanto haya noticias de ellos, tú serás la primera en saber –dijo y luego finalizó con la despedida de cortesía para entonces mirar a Hanako.

–¿Me ha llamado, capitana? –preguntó Hanako, con una sonrisa amplia.

–Así es, y has llegado puntual, como siempre –le respondió Ayaka, antes de levantarse y darle un abrazo cariñoso. Luego, la rubia dirigió la vista para la tercera persona en la habitación– ella es la capitana Nika, es una marine muy capaz –le dijo, y ambas se presentaron una a la otra.

–Sé que has trabajado duro los últimos meses –continuó Ayaka– has hecho méritos y se te ha recompensado con tu rango. Es hora de que vuelvas al mar a cumplir con tus misiones, ¿no crees?

–Eso quiere decir... –Hanako lució esperanzada y sus ojos brillaron por un instante– ¡que le han asignado a usted un lugar para hacer cargo de él!

–En realidad no –Ayaka rompió con toda ilusión de Hanako– serás asignada con la capitana Nika. Ustedes dos estarán en Sabaody algunas semanas y luego recibirán órdenes.

–¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡¿Usted seguirá aquí, detrás del escritorio?! –la jovencita había cambiado su semblante por completo y, si no estaba llorando, sí se encontraba al borde del llanto.

–No son decisiones mías, son de "arriba" –afirmó Ayaka– no hay nada que pueda hacer.

–Creo que yo mejor me retiro un momento –intervino Nika. Tenía una voz aguda y despreocupada, como si la discusión no le afectara ni un poco.– Estaré en la sección ocho del edificio –agregó, y se fue.

Un silencio invadió la habitación. Hanako se limpió los ojos que se encontraban húmedos, y Ayaka volvió a levantarse de su asiento.

–Debería de darte un golpe por estos desplantes –dijo la rubia– pero ya no eres una niña, aunque precisamente, ya tienes diecisiete años y no deberías hacer este tipo de berrinches. Tienes que entender que, en estos momentos, no puedo salir de Marineford, estoy comisionada a este lugar.

–No hago esto por egoísta, sino que me refiero a usted –afirmó la sargento mayor– que tenga que estar aquí, detrás de un escritorio, haciendo estúpidos papeleos, es obra del Vicealmirante Kazuhiko, estoy segura –afirmó, ahora más enfadada que triste.– Usted es una gran marine, personas como usted son necesarias para llevar verdadera justicia a este mundo.

Ayaka sonrió y abrazó casi maternalmente a la que fuera su recluta. Los cabellos azabaches de Hanako pasaban por los blancos dedos de la capitana. La rubia calmó a la sargento mayor y pidió que tuviera paciencia, que, en su lugar, se encargara de hacer justicia cuanto pudiera en los cinco mares del mundo. Así, tras una pequeña despedida, Hanako partió hacia la sección ocho y ahí encontró a Nika, mirando hacia una ventana. La llamó en par de ocasiones, pero no fue sino hasta la tercera que la capitana reaccionó. Acordaron ambas irse cuanto antes, a ninguna de las dos les gustaba mucho estar en los Cuarteles Generales.

–¿Practica usted algún arte marcial, capitana? –preguntó Hanako. Nika no respondió de inmediato y siguió caminando como si no hubiera escuchado. Justo iba la morena a preguntar nuevamente cuando la capitana habló.

–Así es. Practico el Aikido –le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila y ojos semicerrados.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	79. Melancolía

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Como en sus primeros días, el Steeler avanzaba a toda velocidad por las agitadas aguas. El Grand Line no daba mucha tregua, pero, por mucho tiempo, los piratas extrañaron aquellas dificultades. Suponían que el camino era largo hasta Water 7, pero en esta ocasión iban bien preparados con bastante alimento como para más de un mes de travesía. De cualquier forma, Fuu fue precavida y no dejó que sus nakama comieran demasiado desde el primer día de haber salido de Udea.

No fue necesario en realidad. El viaje desde Udea hasta Water 7 demoró seis días. Las mejoras que Huang había aplicado en diseño y modernidad al Steeler, le habían dado a la fragata una mayor velocidad de navegación que antes. Gracias a esto, Blaze confiaba en que podrían llegar pronto a Sabaody para buscar alguna pista de los Mugiwara.

Jet aprovechó tal descanso para dirigirse al camarote que había sido acondicionado como enfermería donde Osore pasaba el tiempo que no estaba admirando a sus compañeras o siendo una –como Fubuki llegaba a llamarlo en tono de broma- "mala influencia" para Shinta e incluso para Huang, a pesar de que éste era mayor que él. El espadachín encontró al médico limpiando algunos de sus instrumentos; al peliazul le pareció bastante extraño recibir una visita de su compañero.

–Es momento Osore –le dijo Jet, serio, mientras se sentaba en una silla disponible colocando el respaldo al frente suyo y apoyando los antebrazos en el mismo.– Todos tenemos un objetivo o buscamos a alguien. Roshi me dijo que tú buscabas a alguien, deberías contarnos el por qué.

Jet no reveló que sabía que la persona que Osore buscaba era a su madre. El espadachín quería que su compañero contara él mismo su historia a él y a los demás; sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

–Busco a alguien, sí –respondió Osore– pero no le veo mayor importancia ahora. He perdido la mayor parte de la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona. Viajo en este barco porque ustedes son ahora mi familia, es todo lo que necesitan saber. Yo pertenezco aquí y ya poco interesa si busco o no a alguien.

–Eres un cabezón… –Jet perdió rápido la paciencia y se levantó para salir de la habitación– pero te diré algo. Yo ni siquiera pude ver los cuerpos de mi madre y mis hermanas, el fuego se llevó todo. Si tuviera una leve esperanza de que mi madre estuviera viva, la buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra.

Osore no respondió nada, simplemente le miró con seriedad mientras se iba de ahí.

–_No es que no quiera encontrarla_ –pensó– _es sólo que tengo miedo de descubrir lo que le ha sucedido. En pocas palabras, soy un cobarde._

Las fuentes de agua fueron avistadas entonces por Makoto y la vigía anunció que llegaban a la isla, a la capital de agua. Era la segunda vez en su viaje que visitaban ese lugar, aunque en esa ocasión tenían intenciones de lograr cargar el log, cosa que no habían podido hacer hacia ya casi dos años, debido al ataque que habían recibido por parte de la capitana Hollie.

Así, al llegar a la isla, en grupo, recorrieron las calles empedradas y los peculiares canales de la metrópoli. Tras unas horas de paseo, llegaron a un lugar más abierto, específicamente una plaza. Aquel era el lugar donde Jet había visto a Ayaka por última vez. A pesar de que nunca lo demostraba, el espadachín jamás había dejado de pensar en ella. Remembraba ese beso una y otra vez; pero también era realista y sabía que no era fácil que la volviera a encontrar, ni siquiera sabía qué había sido de ella en todo ese tiempo. Él imaginaba que Ayaka había vuelto al East Blue, y estando ellos en Grand Line, sería complicado un reencuentro. Se resignaba entonces, pero, muy dentro de él, tenía una esperanza de volverla a ver, aunque más bien era un deseo.

Como la tripulación ya había comprado lo necesario en días anteriores, y tenía ahora una buena cantidad de dinero, se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad, a conocerla en su totalidad y, así, sin ningún inconveniente, pasaron cuatro días y el Log estuvo cargado. Natsuki se sorprendió al ver que la aguja señalaba hacia abajo, nunca había visto algo así.

–Está apuntando hacia la isla Gyojin –le aseguro Osore, con la mirada perdida en el mar. Parecía seguro de lo que decía, pero, por alguna razón, no parecía de lo más contento. Tampoco estaba enfadado, simplemente serio, como pocas veces se encontraba.– Antes de eso, debemos llegar al archipiélago Sabaody, aunque no será del todo fácil.

Sus compañeros preguntaron el cómo sabía esas cosas y el médico respondió que él ya había estado en aquel lugar cuando niño y no dijo nada más, aclarando que era todo lo que sabía. Jet se había rendido desde la plática anterior con él, pero Fuu detectó que algo había raro y, por la noche, buscó el momento propició para abordarlo e insistir. No tuvo que decirle dos veces para que ambos se vieran en la cocina solos.

–¿Vas a confesarte finalmente, princesa? –preguntó él, con aire presuntuoso.

–El que debería de confesarse eres tú –le dijo ella, con seriedad– ¿Qué hay contigo y Sabaody? Algo escondes y quiero saberlo ya, no me importa si me tildas de cotilla, algo raro hay con eso.

Osore desvió la mirada y en ese momento quiso escapar, pero sabía que no le era posible. Si ya estaba en esa situación con Fuu, tendría que hablar. El peliazul suspiró, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió de nueva cuenta para posarlos en la princesa. Abrió su boca, expulsando las palabras, relatando aquello que no había confiado a nadie más. Ni siquiera Roshi había sabido tantos detalles. Cuando terminó el relato, Osore estaba de espaldas a Fuu, con su cabeza apoyada en la pared de madera. Unos segundos después, sintió el abrazo tierno y cariñoso de la princesa, quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de manera silenciosa.

–No pensé que fuera así... –le dijo ella– ¿por qué no lo has contado a los demás? Somos tus nakama, ¡somos tu familia!

–No es necesario –respondió, al tiempo que tomaba un trapo seco para limpiar el rostro de la princesa– no quiero que alguna tonta esperanza nos haga daño. Si llegamos a Sabaody, bien, pero si no hay indicios de algo, no quiero obsesionarme, desvivirme por hallar nada.

Él salió entonces y se culpó por hacer llorar a Fubuki. Esa era una de las cosas que quería evitar, pero, mientras regresaba a la habitación de los hombres, comenzó a comprender. Recordó su pelea con Dirgen en el país de Yuki y la esperanza que había sentido aquella vez al ver el rostro de esa madre preocupada por su pequeña hija. La fuerza le había regresado tan sólo por haber visto, en su mente, el rostro de su progenitora.

Osore lloró en silencio durante varios minutos y, cuando terminó, se dirigió a su enfermería. No estaba cansado, ni tenía ganas de dormir, por lo que se dispuso a limpiar sus instrumentos, a pesar de que éstos estaban pulcros. Era el ocio y la repentina amargura lo que lo tenía haciendo tal cosa. Luego leyó uno de sus pocos volúmenes de medicina que poseía y ahí ocupó bastante tiempo, tanto, que incluso notó que estaba cerca de amanecer.

Salió entonces a cubierta. Todavía estaba bastante oscuro, pero la luz del solo se asomaba tímidamente por el horizonte. Osore volteó entonces hacia el otro costado de la fragata, es decir, la misma proa, y ahí vio un punto luminoso. No era titilante, sino permanente, por lo que no se trataba de una fogata. Se dio cuenta de que era un barco. Deseó en ese momento tener la vista de Makoto para poder darse cuenta de qué era lo que tenía frente a él.

Sin embargo, un sentimiento lo abordo, sintió un hueco en su vientre, un pequeño susto lo invadió y, entonces, se dio cuenta –"es un acorazado marine" –pensó. Rápido, el médico se dirigió hacia donde estaban los camarotes de Blaze y Jet y pidió que salieran. Fue el espadachín el primero en salir y escuchar entonces lo que sucedía. El ruido despertó al resto de los tripulantes y tras la explicación se vistieron para aprestarse a defender el Steeler. De forma veloz, las velos fueron desplegadas y el ancla levada para poder moverse y no ser un blanco fácil.

–Hasta que despertaste, Blaze –le dijo Jet a su capitán, quien se incorporaba a la tripulación en cubierta.

–No ha sido fácil despertarme a esta hora –respondió él– pero ya estoy enterado de la situación.

Makoto subió a su torre y trató de afinar su vista. Desde ahí, dirigió sus ojos hacia la vela del acorazado marine y reconoció el nombre que aparecía justo arriba de las letras "MARINE" que cada uno de esos barcos tenía.

–No van a creerlo –anunció Makoto– o tal vez sí lo crean, porque ya conocemos bien a esa oficial.

–Hollie… –suspiró Jet, auien no dudó ni un momento de la identidad de aquella oficial tras las palabras de Makoto. Tanto él como sus compañeros supieron que el enfrentamiento era inminente, pero también sabían que en esta ocasión estaban más preparados para pelear ante la pelirroja.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	80. Doble problema

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Desde la proa de su barco, la orgullosa oficial, la cual poco había cambiado desde la última vez que se había visto las caras con la banda de Blaze, tomó una especie de megáfono y lo puso ante su boca.

–Volvemos a encontrarnos –les dijo a lo lejos, gracias a aquel aparato– jamás dudé de que estuvieran vivos, algo me decía que reaparecerían tarde o temprano. En unos minutos, mi misión finalmente terminará. Tienen dos opciones, rendirse y todo saldrá bien para la mayoría de ustedes, o pelear e ir a parar todos a Impel Down –dijo y esperó respuesta por algunos segundos, sin obtenerla.– En la primera opción, los únicos arrestados serían los piratas conocidos como Jet y Natsuki, mientras que los demás tendrán detención, pero podrían ser perdonados.

–Shinta, lánzale un cañonazo, pero sólo cerca del acorazado, no le atines –le mandó Blaze. El adolescente preparó todo y entonces disparó. La bala cayó a unos escasos cinco metros del barco de Hollie, empapando a varios de sus marinos; ella supo entonces cuál era la respuesta de los piratas y ordenó atacar con todo.

Los cañonazos del acorazado hacia la fragata pirata no hacían daño, pues eran repelidos por Blaze y sus compañeros, pero eran el indicativo de que la batalla se acercaba. El barco de Hollie se aproximó entonces lo suficiente a los piratas, que estaban tratando de evadirla y entonces la oficial se despojó de su abrigo blanco y dio un enorme salto para caer justo en la cubierta del Steeler. Segundos después, ellos ayudados por sogas, los marines también abordaban el barco pirata.

Osore fue el primero que llegó hacia donde estaba Hollie, mientras que el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a defender la fragata de los marines invasores. La pelirroja trató de evadir al médico, pero éste no se lo permitió.

–Volvemos a encontrarnos, capitana –le sonrió él, con su lanza preparada.

–Ahora soy comodoro –le dijo, con su naginata en la mano derecha– aunque es algo que no debería importarte. Mi principal objetivo es ese Leather Rebel y luego la chica que destruyó mi anterior barco; lo mejor será que me dejes en paz.

–Temo que no puedo permitirlo –Osore se deshizo de un recluta que se acercó a él con un golpe del bastón de su lanza– Jet es nuestro primero a bordo y Natsuki nuestra pequeña navegante. No dejaré que hagas nada.

Osore atacó y, como esperaba, Hollie ya anticipaba su ataque y lo bloqueó con facilidad; pero cuando ella atacó, sucedió lo mismo. Ante varias repeticiones de la misma acción, la comodoro se alejó un poco de su oponente.

–Veo que no desaparecieron un buen tiempo por nada –sonrió ella tenuemente, pero manteniendo sus ojos recios, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento– pero tener ambición no lo es todo, y eso te lo demostraré.

Pronto Osore se dio cuenta de que Hollie era más rápida que antes, que la última vez que la había visto y, más importante, más rápida que él. Podía evitar sus ataques gracias a la Ambición, pero no estaba ni cerca de contraatacar y la hoja de la naginata de la pelirroja estaba muy cerca de hacer daño al médico.

Lo que más preocupó a Osore ver que, mientras él se estaba agotando, Hollie se veía tranquila y concentrada. Estaban muy parejos, pero la marine seguía por encima suyo y pudo, con el bastón de su naginata, conectar un golpe en el rostro del pirata. Éste se levantó para seguir peleando, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para ser superado por la comodoro. Por si fuera poco, a pesar de no tener un rival de esta naturaleza, sus compañeros se las veían con una multitud de marines. Un par de acorazados más, repletos de reclutas, habían llegado hacía un minuto a la escena y estaban también abordando el Steeler. Jet, Blaze, Makoto, Huang, una Natsuki algo crecida, Shinta y Fuu, apenas eran suficientes para repelerlos.

Por si fuera poco, un cuarto acorazado apareció en el horizonte. Pero no parecía ser de la misma flota, pues, a la distancia, disparó un par de cañonazos. Uno dio en un mástil pequeño de uno de los acorazados marines, y otro estalló en el agua, muy cerca del Steeler. Esto hizo que la refriega en la cubierta de la fragata pirata se detuviera por un momento.

–¿Quién diablos está en ese acorazado? –preguntó Hollie, encolerizada. La pelirroja, con ojos furiosos, miró a aquella embarcación, aunque no podía saber quién estaba liderándola. Osore pudo recuperarse, pero la confusión aumentó cuando una explosión a estribor sacudió al Steeler de forma notable. Varios marines cayeron al mar, Natsuki perdió el equilibrio y fue tomada por Shinta de la mano, pero ya que la joven había crecido un poco, ambos cayeron por la borda y el tirador tuvo que cargar con la navegante, puesto que ésta no podía nadar.

Jet aprovechó la confusión para deshacerse de un buen número de enemigos e ir a por Hollie, interponiéndose entre ella y Osore.

–Si es por mí que vienes a atacarnos, aquí estoy.

–Te llevaré a Impel Down –afirmó ella, recuperando la compostura, tras no saber quién estaba lanzando los ataques desde aquel barco. Osore estaba por protestar, pero supo que aquel no era momento para individualidades. Se colocó junto al espadachín, presto a ayudar si era necesario; sin embargo, otro cañonazo estalló cerca, esta vez, en la proa de uno de los acorazados que rodeaban al Steeler. De nuevo, con furia, Hollie volvió su mirada hacia aquel barco que estaba atacando a lo lejos, y que se acercaba de forma lenta. Desde ahí, finalmente, pudo verlo. Una altísima figura se levantaba de una silla en la cubierta de ese acorazado y fue cuando la comodoro lo reconoció.

–Sólo un desquiciado como _Riggs_ atacaría a sus propios compañeros –Hollie miró entonces a sus acorazados, los cuales estaban algo dañados, y a sus hombres, ya fuera vencidos en la cubierta del Steeler o tratando de nadar en el agitado mar. La pelirroja decidió entonces que era más importante salvar la vida de sus subordinados, a seguir peleando ante los piratas. Además se dio cuenta de que, ante la situación, las cosas se habían puesto en su contra y no iba a ser nada fácil capturar a Jet y a Natsuki.

–¡Retírense a los acorazados, salven a los heridos y hay que hacer las reparaciones pertinentes! ¡Rápido! –mandó a sus hombres, quienes se pusieron a trabajar.

–¿Cómo es que tienes tres barcos bajo tu cargo? –preguntó Osore, realmente curioso.

–Soy una comodoro, y tengo una misión definida por estos lugares –dijo, poniendo su distancia ante él y Jet– pero a ustedes poco les importa esto.

–Lo siento –sonrió Osore– es sólo que, ante ya tantos encuentros, te estoy tomando un poco de aprecio.

Un animal salvaje rabioso no era comparación con el rostro que tenía Hollie en ese momento y cerca estuvo de perder la compostura, pero logró contenerse y salió de allí. La pelirroja incluso saltó al agua para ayudar a algunos de sus subordinados, cuando otro cañonazo estalló en la cercanía. Esto no hizo rabiar sólo a Hollie, sino también a Jet, Osore y el resto de los piratas.

En el lejano acorazado, el oficial al mando ya estaba de pie en la proa, viendo la situación.

–Contraalmirante –le llamó uno de sus hombres, el cual tenía rostro preocupado– muchos de los marines que atacaban ese barco pirata están en el agua en este momento, no creo que sea prudente seguir disparando.

–Dame una poderosa razón –dijo el oficial. Riggs era un hombre muy alto, bastante delgado, sin cabello y con un bigote negro y largo cuya prolongación llegaba más abajo de su barbilla.

–Creo que nuestros ataques les han afectado –respondió el subordinado– si seguimos lanzando cañonazos, podríamos matar a algunos de los nuestros.

–Y deberán sentirse orgullosos –afirmó Riggs– ser un sacrificio en pos de acabar con el mal, debe ser un honor.

Así, los ataques continuaron y tanto los piratas de Blaze como los tres barcos comandados por Hollie se alejaron del lugar.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	81. El último tramo del Paradise

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Enfurecida, Hollie, ordenó lanzar un ataque al barco de Riggs, aunque sin atinarle, sólo cercano. Tras esta acción, los ataques cesaron por todos lados. El barco del Contraalmirante se acercó a los otros tres acorazados y finalmente estuvieron a distancia para que los oficiales se vieran la cara uno al otro.

–Parece que se te han escapado, chiquilla –dijo Riggs, con rostro serio y amenazante.

–¡Cabrón! –le gritó ella desde su acorazado– ¡has causado la muerte de diez de mis hombres y si no hubieras aparecido, pude haberlos capturado. Si ya estabas por aquí, bien pudiste haber ayudado de una mejor manera!

–¡Cállate, niña insolente! –tras escuchar este grito, Hollie sintió a alguien detrás suyo y se defendió del ataque de una enorme hacha, aunque el bastón de su naginata estuvo a punto de romperse.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó ella, agradeciendo a su Ambición por haberle permitido sentir el peligro.

–No tienes por qué saberlo –respondió Riggs. Lo que más le inquietaba a Hollie era que había dos Riggs. Uno detrás de ella y otro en la posición de antes, en la proa de su propio acorazado. Los marines a cargo de Hollie entonces atacaron al Contraalmirante pero sus armas atravesaron al oficial como si éste se tratara de un holograma.– Yo atraparé a esa tripulación, tú quédate fuera de esto.

El acorazado de Riggs comenzó a avanzar entonces. Hollie hubiera querido detenerlo e ir ella a por los piratas, pero la mayoría de sus hombres estaban heridos, unos pocos de gravedad y prefirió no arriesgarse a poner en riesgo a más vidas. La pelirroja se sentó en la cubierta y de sus ojos salieron unas cuentas lágrimas. Lloró de forma silenciosa y por pocos minutos.

–¿Qué esperan? –preguntó a sus hombres, que, tristes, la veían– vámonos de aquí., ya los atraparemos en otra ocasión.

El acorazado de Riggs se quedó en el mismo lugar algunos minutos, pero luego, a órdenes del Contraalmirante, se alejaron del lugar. Sus órdenes eran ir a Sabaody y tratar de cazar ahí a Blaze y a su banda; Hollie pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero no tenía ánimos. Después de ver cómo un "compañero" había causado la muerte de algunos de sus hombres, se sentía enferma y prefirió pensar la situación de mejor manera.

Mientras Blaze y su banda huían en el Steeler, se dieron cuenta que algo no andaba bien. La fragata no avanzaba de forma normal y se detuvieron entonces. Mientras Jet, Shinta y Osore estaban cuidando que ningún barco marine se acercara, Huang, Makoto y Fuu revisaron el estribor de la fragata.

–No fue un golpe directo, pero un cañonazo ha dañado el casco –dijo el carpintero– hay madera en la bodega y podré repararlo, pero tendremos que estar aquí varados un buen tiempo.

–Si seguimos navegando, ¿empeorará, o seguiría igual? –preguntó Fuu.

–Va a empeorar –dictó Huang con un temple que sólo mostraba cuando se refería a asuntos de su especialidad– debemos quedarnos aquí –sentenció.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Makoto con sarcasmo– esa estúpida marine nos ha costado ya mucho.

–No ha sido del todo su culpa –intervino Osore a lo lejos– el otro acorazado atacó a sus propios hombres. Ella es honorable a pesar de que sea nuestra enemiga.

–Ahora la defiendes… –la vigía se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano– ¿acaso te crees que es tu novia o algo así?

–Eso es una tontería –respondió él, sin enfado– sólo digo que ella no es mala persona, sólo hace su deber.

–¡Vamos!

–Él tiene razón –le dijo Jet– sí lo vemos desde un punto de vista normal, ella está haciendo lo correcto, está atrapando piratas, nosotros no se supone que seamos buenas personas. Además Hollie protegió a sus hombres, le dio más importancia a la seguridad de los suyos sobre atraparnos a nosotros.

"Eso no quita que esté un poco obsesionada, sobre todo por capturarme a mí y que sí nos haya causado muchos problemas. Es bastante persistente y no es débil –admitió el espadachín.

–Lo importante ahora es que nos quedaremos aquí hasta poder reparar ese casco –dijo Blaze, quien estaba sentado en el centro de la cubierta–. Hay que trabajar mañana y tarde para esto. Todos ayudaremos excepto Jet y Osore, ellos se quedarán custodiando que nadie se acerque a nosotros.

Y así, comenzaron las reparaciones al Steeler. Fueron tres días de trabajo, donde Makoto tuvo que ayudar bastante, puesto que Huang no podía sumergirse, así que la vigía se encargó de un pedazo, el más pequeño, pero que estaba en contacto con el agua.

La tercera noche fue un descanso satisfactorio para todos además de una pequeña fiesta, La mañana siguiente, la ya reparada fragata, se dirigía a toda velocidad, siguiendo el Log que indicaba hacia abajo, a terrenos submarinos, obviamente la Isla Gyojin

Durante el camino, incluso los más tranquilos, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Aquella parte del Grand Line era única, teniendo varios fenómenos no vistos en ninguna otra parte. Con corrientes marinas fuera de lo normal que incluso salían más allá de la superficie del mar; nubes en forma de enormes serpientes que avanzaban en el cielo como si de su camino terrestre se tratara; arcoíris totalmente redondos cual aureola o halo que cuidaba a la tripulación durante este singular viaje.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	82. Red Line

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Cuando estaban en el quinto día de viaje desde la reparación, el periódico llegó. Fubuki fue la primera que lo leyó al estar en el mismo instante de la entrega y, en cuando vio la primera plana, llamó a Blaze a gritos, sin importarle que era demasiado temprano. El capitán se levantó pesadamente, pero luego, se vio obligado a hacerlo rápido.

–¡Se trata de los Mugiwara, ven rápido! –le dijo y el hombre de acero no demoró en llegar. Todavía sin camiseta y con su pantalón apenas puesto, prácticamente le arrebató el periódico a la princesa y abrió grandes los ojos al ver las nuevas sobre aquella tripulación a la que quería ver y conocer. La noticia era clara: la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja había vuelto. Se le había visto en Sabaody tras dos años de ausencia y, luego de armar un buen escándalo, habían huido, presumiblemente con dirección a la Isla Gyojin.

–Están vivos… –suspiró Blaze con una sonrisa infinita y brillante. Nunca había creido de verdad que los Sombrero de Paja hubieran muerto, pero ahora lo sabía con total seguridad y sus esperanzas de alcanzarlos se renovaron por completo. Blaze se hincó en la cubierta y luego bajó su cabeza hasta el suelo pidiendo a sus compañeros que lo ayudaran a seguir con el viaje, ahora más que nunca.

–Eres un idiota –le pateó Jet para levantarlo, sabiendo que un golpe así no le dolería– hemos estado contigo desde hace mucho, ¿por qué no habríamos de seguir ayudándote?

–Jet tiene razón –Natsuki le ayudó a levantarse y luego se abrazó de su brazo– desde que viajo con ustedes, he sido muy feliz. Yo haría lo que fuera por ti y por todos. Seré feliz ayudándote en esa búsqueda.

–Si así es como piensan todos, es hora de ir a ese archipiélago Sabaody, lo más rápido posible –habló el capitán. Guiados entonces por el Log Pose, aunque este apuntara a la Isla Gyojin en lugar de Sabaody, los piratas navegaron a toda velocidad y dos noches después, justo por la mañana, estaban frente al muro rojizo y casi eterno que era el Red Line. Los diez mil metros de altura de este continente eran como otro cielo que se mezclaba con las nubes que cubrían el verdadero firmamento.

Pero al llegar a ese punto, los piratas no sabían cómo ir a Sabaody. El Log Pose no les diría exactamente la ubicación del archipiélago. Afortunadamente, había ciertas pistas, y ellas las conocía Osore.

–Hay dos formas de poder llegar a Sabaody –explicó el médico– una es ser guiado por algún animal. Los animales puden llegar a ese lugar sin problemas. Otra es tener suerte y calcular de buena forma con el Log Pose. No es fácil, y no veo que estemos muy cerca del archipiélago.

–¿Qué sugieres entonces? –preguntó Blaze.

–No sé si será cierto –respondió Osore, mirando hacia el rojizo continente– pero dicen que, si subes a determinada altura en el Red Line, podrás ver al archipiélago y su dirección aproximada.

Era la mejor opción y ya que la mejor escaladora era Makoto, se dispuso a tratar de subir aquella rocosa elevación. Fuu y Huang trabajaron en un equipo de alpinismo improvisado, para minimizar la posibilidad de alguna caída y pronto la vigía ya estaba subiendo el Red Line.

–¡Confiamos en ti, Ma-chan! –le animó Natsuki. Makoto respondió con una señal optimista de su mano.

La artista marcial tuvo sus problemas. Estuvo a punto de caer en tres ocasiones, pero tanto su habilidad como el equipo que tenía, evitó el incidente. Tras cerca de una hora el cuerpo de Makoto era sólo un punto en el muro rojo y la ansiedad se apoderó de los piratas. Hubo un silencio prolongado durante más de dos minutos cuando el mini den den mushi que Fuu tenía en sus manos sonó.

–¡Eres un mentiroso! –la voz de Makoto calmó a sus nakama y de paso reclamó a Osore– no se ve nada. Lo único que alcanzo a ver a lo lejos son unas burbujas.

–¡Ahí es! ¡Ese es Sabaody! –afirmó.

–En cuanto Makoto baje y nos diga la dirección, Natsuki y yo la encuadraremos con el Log Pose y podremos llegar a un punto cercano –confirmó Fuu.

La vigía demoró la mitad de tiempo en bajar con respecto a lo que tardó en subir. Señaló la dirección y se comparó con el Log Pose. De esa forma, pudieron navegar manteniendo una ruta sin modificaciones, a pesar de no estar siguiendo directamente el Log Pose. Fueron sólo dos horas y media desde el punto de salida hasta donde el Steeler pudo avistar las burbujas que llegaban más arriba. Media hora más fue necesaria para que los piratas de Blaze pudieran ver de primera mano el archipiélago Sabaody. Sus enormes árboles se distinguían por tener franjas blancas y oscuras y por liberar incontables burbujas hacia el cielo.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	83. Yon Buster

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Osore explicó lo más pronto que pudo las generalidades del archipiélago. Cómo las burbujas, hechas de la resina de esos árboles, eran bastante resistentes y tenían muchos usos, entre los que se encontraba el transporte y la diversión; o que en realidad, el archipiélago Sabaody no era un conjunto de islas, sino de manglares, por lo que el Log no se cargaría allí. También explicó que había varias zonas, entre las que se encontraban la zona sin ley y la sucursal de la marina en aquel lugar. Sus nakama estaban sorprendidos de todo lo que el médico sabía sobre Sabaody, todos menos Fuu quien sólo escuchó con atención las explicaciones.

–Es gracias a esa resina que podremos bajar –siguió exponiendo– para eso necesitamos un ingeniero de "coating". Yo conozco uno que es bastante bueno, espero que todavía se encuentre por el lugar.

Minutos más tarde, los piratas llegaron al "grove" 58, parte de la zona libre del archipiélago y ahí anclaron el Steeler.

–¿Estará a salvo aquí? –preguntó Blaze a su médico.

–No debería haber problemas. Ésta es una zona tranquila y está alejada de la parte sin ley –dijo al tiempo que bajaba del barco y ayudaba a Natsuki a hacer lo mismo– además, no está muy lejos a donde iremos.

Osore trató de guiarlos hacia el grove 53, un lugar algo más adentrado del archipiélago y donde vivía el ingeniero de coating que conocía. Su memoria no era perfecta acerca de ese sitio, pero poco a poco comenzó a reconocer algunos aspectos, en especial la forma de aquellas raíces. Entonces su caminado se hizo más rápido y pronto los piratas llegaron a un pequeño paraje donde se levantaba una choza de madera. Era de una forma redonda, y en su parte superior se veía una franja verde, aunque ya despintada por el tiempo. Algunos de los tablones estaban quebrados o roídos. No parecía que alguien realmente viviera allí.

–No puede ser… –Osore casi cae de rodillas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba esa "casa"– ¡no es posible! ¡Buster-san! –el médico golpeó con su mano una rama de un árbol que le quedaba cerca, ante el silencio de sus amigos; sin embargo, pasó cerca de un minuto y las maderas de aquella choza crujieron, la puerta rechinó y, del interior, salió una persona. Un enorme sujeto, grueso, con brazos enormes y fuertes, un ojo izquierdo inexistente dejando en ese lugar una cicatriz y con una piel azul. En su mano derecha sostenía una botella.

–¿Quién diablos viene a molestarme? –preguntó, enfadado.

–Buster-san… –se acercó Osore, reconociendo a esta figura, pero, al mismo tiempo, incrédulo.– ¿Qué te ha pasado? Es decir… ¡Soy yo, Osore! ¡¿Me recuerdas?!

–El hijo de _Suri_… –suspiró, reconociendo de inmediato al médico– no sé qué diablos haces aquí, pero debes irte, Sabaody no es lugar para un niño.

–¿Qué tal un pirata? –respondió el peliazul– no estaremos mucho aquí, sólo hasta que alguien nos haga el 'coating'. Por eso hemos venido aquí.

Buster suspiró y pidió a todos que se sentaran ahí mismo. Así lo hicieron los piratas quienes, además de Osore, no habían abierto la boca para nada. La presencia de ese gyojin, quien por cierto era un hombre pez Bagre marino, los tenía callados a todos.

–Ya no hago 'coating' a barcos, he dejado ese oficio –reveló.

–¿Pero, por qué? –preguntó Osore.

–¿Ves esto? –señaló donde debía estar su ojo izquierdo y sólo se veía la cicatriz– llevo tantos años aquí y esto es lo único que he ganado. He hecho infinidad de trabajos de coating, pero muchos piratas han sido ingratos, no pagan lo acordado, se marchan sin hacerlo, o incluso quieren atraparme para venderme como esclavo. Los traficantes de esclavos han aprendido a no meterse conmigo, pero los que son nuevos por aquí, lo intentan.

–Disculpe, Buster-san –interrumpió Fubuki, quien alzó su mano como pidiendo el turno de hablar– ¿por qué se ha quedado aquí, teniendo la isla Gyojin tan cerca?

–Porque esa isla es la representación de la mediocridad –le dijo, mirándola fijamente, aterrándola con ese ojo.– Que las ningyo y los gyojin tengan que vivir en ese lugar, todos juntos, sin salir, es la mayor estupidez. Es una cárcel donde todos se han recluido, queriendo pensar que es el paraíso. ¡¿Por qué quedarse en ese lugar cuando el mundo es tan grande?! Hay Kyojin, bracilargos y otras muchas razas en todas partes del mundo, y sólo la nuestra está encerrada voluntariamente en ese lugar, ¡no tiene sentido!

Blaze se levantó luego de un prolongado silencio en el lugar. Estiró un poco las piernas y también sus brazos.

–Pues debemos irnos, hay que buscar otro ingeniero de ese "coating" –afirmó. No estaba enfadado. Parecía entender las razones de Buster para haber dejado ese trabajo. Sus compañeros se levantaron y lo siguieron con dirección al barco. Osore se quedó mirando un momento y se atrevió finalmente a preguntar.

–Mi madre… ¿la has visto? ¿Está libre, o…?

–Suri jamás ha vuelto por aquí, pero está libre, eso sí lo sé, después de aquel incidente, pudo escapar. Supongo que estará en isla Gyojin. Por supuesto que, como están las cosas, yo no podría garantizarte que está viva.

–Eso ya lo sé –afirmó el pirata– pero he hecho una resolución. Llegaré a isla Gyojin con mis amigos, y entonces la encontraré.

Buster se quedó sentado en ese lugar mientras veía a los jóvenes partir. Se rascó su calva cabeza y echó una mirada hacia el mar y luego vio sus manos, las cuales habría una y otra vez sin cesar.

–Puedo hacerlo… puedo hacerlo para ustedes –dijo, al tiempo que se levantaba. Los ojos de Osore se llenaron de esperanza, más todavía que los de cualquiera de sus compañeros–. Soy Yon Buster, ingeniero de coating, y no haré este trabajo para ganar dinero o gloria, sino para ayudarles en sus objetivos –dijo– más que nada en el tuyo muchacho.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	84. Ningyo adolescente

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Así, los piratas guiaron al gyojin hacia el barco, pero sus rostros desvanecieron cuando no encontraron nada en el lugar. Ellos estaban seguros de haberlo dejado ahí, y Osore había dicho que no era un lugar peligroso.

–En verdad no es peligroso –afirmó Buster– no es común que haya robos por aquí. Los piratas suelen venir por aquí cuando me buscan, pero eso no pasa muy a menudo, sobre todo últimamente.

–Pues los ladrones no deben estar muy lejos, más vale que los busquemos cuanto antes –dijo Jet. Los piratas entonces se dividieron en tres grupos. El primero con Blaze, Fuu y Shinta, el segundo con Jet, Natsuki y Buster, y el tercero con Osore, Makoto y Huang. Entre todos, no sería tan difícil encontrar un barco tan grande, el cual no debería estar muy lejos. El único asunto que preocupaba a Blaze y a los demás era quién o quiénes estaban detrás del hurto.

Los tres grupos, cada uno por su dirección, se dispusieron a "peinar" esa sección del archipiélago, con la promesa de encontrarse allí mismo, en el grove 53, tres horas después de tal separación. Buster advirtió a los otros dos grupos que, al Sur de donde se encontraban, estaba la base local de la Marina, por lo que habrían de tener cuidado.

Mientras precisamente el grupo de Osore, fue hacia el Sur con cuidado de no toparse con algún marine, el grupo de Buster se dirigió a la parte turística, no muy lejos de ahí. Por su parte, el grupo de Blaze, se adentró aún más al interior del archipiélago, sin saber que se acercaban a la "zona sin ley". Pronto vieron que estaban en el grove 4 y quisieron regresar, pero Shinta creyó ver algo.

El adolescente señaló hacia uno de los árboles cercanos, y tras éste, el mástil principal de un barco se asomó. Ni el tirador, ni Blaze o Fuu, tuvieron duda de que era el Steeler. Los tres se acercaron con la mayor cautela posible, aunque los rufianes aumentaban en número según avanzaban. Algunos no les ponían atención, otros los miraban extrañados y algunos más escondían muy poco sus intenciones de, por lo menos, robarles.

Cuando el Steeler estuvo ya muy cerca de los tres piratas, éstos pudieron ver a un grupo de hombres, muy cerca de la fragata, todavía sobre un "mangrove". Frente a ellos, estaba lo que parecía ser una delgada mujer rubia.

–¿Qué sugieres, princesa? –preguntó Blaze, con rostro enfadado.

–Podemos esperar para ver cómo se desarrolla esto –comentó– pero, por otro lado, éste no parece ser un lugar muy paciente, y podríamos perder una buena oportunidad.

–Excelente –al fin sonrió el capitán– quería que dijeras eso –Blaze cubrió entonces sus brazos con acero, haciéndolos un par de filosas cuchillas listas para atacar. Shinta tomó sus revólveres y Fuu preparó una bolsa que traía consigo. Así, sin siquiera esperar, los tres atacaron a ese grupo, formado por al menos quince hombres.

Cuando el ataque comenzó, Shinta vio como aquella chica rubia se desvaneció de pronto, cayendo al suelo sin que nada la detuviera. Uno de los hombres intentó acercarse a la joven, pero un disparo del tirador pirata lo alejó de ahí.

Mientras Blaze acababa con varios enemigos al mismo tiempo, Fuu pudo invalidar a otros más gracias a unas esferas que contenían un extraño polvo. Al estallar, no con tanta violencia, el polvo, casi inmediatamente, provocaba ronchas y erupciones menores a aquellos hombres. No eran heridas graves, pero sí molestas. Entre las balas de Shinta y las cuchillas de Blaze, se encargaron de vencer o ahuyentar a aquellos hombres.

Shinta vio que aquella joven seguía detrás de él pero, cuando volteó, ella estaba incorporándose y se lanzó a abrazarle.

–¡Eres mi héroe! –le dijo, con una voz chillona. El tirador no pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando, aquella chica, ataviada con una larga falda, pero sólo la parte superior del bikini en el torso, le rodeaba con sus brazos de forma por demás efusiva.– Has sido muy valiente, esos hombres han querido secuestrarme, pero tú me has salvado… ¿me pregunto cómo podré pagarte? Tal vez con esto baste –y ella le dio un gran beso en la boca al adolescente, quien, petrificado, no pudo siquiera reaccionar.

Blaze y Fuu veían la escena extrañados. Con esa jovencita, que se podía adivinar de la edad de Shinta, tal vez un poco mayor, dándole el que, al menos ellos sabían, era su primer beso. La cola de caballo y un mechón del lado derecho de la frente de la chica se contonearon cuando, también de forma escandalosa, se retiró del pirata y sonrió ampliamente.

–Lástima que debo irme, me gustaría mucho enseñarte el archipiélago, y, por la noche, enseñarte algo más.

Shinta no sabía qué decir. Decir que su rostro se había puesto rojo, era poco; sin embargo, Fuu intervino calmando un poco al tirador.

–No tan rápido, niña –detuvo ella a la joven– estoy segura que tú has tenido que ver con el robo de nuestro barco.

La rubia se detuvo, vio a los piratas, agachó la mirada y echó a llorar.

–¡Yo soy una víctima! –afirmó– ¡esos hombres me han querido secuestrar luego de robar su barco! ¡No me traten de esta forma! –siguió llorando ella, y luego volvió a acercarse a Shinta– ¿tú me crees, verdad? –le preguntó mientras se abrazaba de su antebrazo derecho.

–Luce algo convincente –Blaze se rascaba la cabeza sin entender demasiado.

–Para nada –dijo Fuu– esos hombres tenían dinero, seguro iban a comprarle nuestro barco. Lo que no entiendo es cómo es que le tienen este respeto a esta chiquilla.

De pronto, la jovencita soltó a Shinta y envió un golpe con su puño derecho a Fuu, pero Blaze logró bloquearlo. Ella retrocedió y se puso en guardia, lo que el capitán pirata reconoció como algún tipo de arte marcial. La rubia le atacó entonces, pero sus golpes, aunque hicieron retroceder a Blaze, no le hicieron daño, no podía superar al acero. Cuando ella se detuvo un momento para frotarse sus manos, Blaze aprovechó y, con un rápido movimiento, le colocó un grillete en sus dos manos, acabado de "fabricar" por su habilidad. Ella quedó sorprendida, pero no se paralizó, sino que intentó lanzarse al mar.

–No sé qué tipo de piratas son, pero no me atraparán –afirmó mientras estaba cerca de caer al agua tras su clavado; sin embargo, de pronto, su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire.

–Ni creas que te dejaré escapar –dijo Fuu. La princesa sostenía con su mano derecha un hilo casi transparente. De alguna forma, le había tendido una trampa a la rubia y ahora la tenía cual pescado, colgando desde una rama de un árbol. Y lo del pescado, nunca fue mejor dicho.

–No tiene piernas… –señaló Shinta sorprendido.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	85. Marines en Sabaody

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

–Qué les parece, hemos atrapado a una ningyo –sonrió Blaze, mientras la jovencita intentaba, inútilmente, cubrir su cola azul con la larga falda que ahora caía sobre su cabeza debido a la gravedad.

Tras algún forcejeo, lograron bajarla y entonces la ningyo quedó a custodia de Shinta, mientras Blaze y Fuu preparaban al Steeler para volver al grove 53.

–¿Por qué yo? –preguntaba el tirador– ¿y por qué no la dejamos ir y ya?

–No confiamos en ella –respondió Fuu– bien podría ir por algunos conocidos que tenga aquí y atacarnos. Pero tampoco queremos ser tan "malvados", y como ella parece sentirse bastante a gusto junto a ti, pues la acompañarás. Cuídala bien, estará con nosotros hasta que partamos de este lugar.

–Si supieran aunque sea un poco de la historia de las ningyos o los gyojin con este lugar, sabrían que no tengo amigos por aquí –suspiró la joven, bastante enfadada, aunque tomando gustosamente el brazo de Shinta, al menos como se lo permitía ese grillete que tenía en las manos.

–No se puede confiar en una ladrona –afirmó Blaze, quien terminaba de desamarrar la última vela– una ladrona sin nombre, por cierto.

–Soy Jocelyn –respondió ella con rapidez y luego miró a Shinta con ojos tiernos– pero tú puedes llamarme Joss –le dijo, acercándose aún más a él.

El Steeler no demoró en llegar al grove 53. No había nadie allí todavía por lo que Fuu vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba media hora para que los demás regresaran, obviamente, con las manos vacías. La princesa se dio cuenta también que no habían dado su nombre a la ningyo. Ella ya sabía el de Shinta pues lo había escuchado, pero luego conoció formalmente a Blaze y Fubuki.

Jocelyn se sentó en la cubierta junto a Shinta y se resignó a estar junto a esos piratas al menos hasta que encontrara la oportunidad de escapar. Habló un poco con el joven tirador, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar entrever cualquiera de sus intenciones.

El tiempo no pasó demasiado lento y el grupo de Jet fue el que regresó. Natsuki subió efusivamente a la cubierta, feliz por ver a salvo al Steeler, pero luego se detuvo al ver a Shinta y a Jocelyn juntos.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó curiosa.

–Es la ladrona del barco –explicó Fuu– la tendremos con nosotros hasta irnos, podría tener algún cómplice.

–No hablen de mí como si fuera una criminal mundial, y ya les dije que mi nombre es Jocelyn.

–Así que eres Jo-chan, bienvenida a nuestra barco, Jo-chan.

Mientras Natsuki se encariñaba con la visitante, Jet hacía notar que el tercer grupo aún no había llegado. La hora marcada era muy clara y no había signos de ellos. Al Mismo tiempo, Buster había ido a su cabaña, pues debía comenzar con el coating lo más rápido posible y pronto regresó con sus instrumentos. Ahí, vio a la joven ningyo y se quedó mirándola con sorpresa.

–¿Qué hace una ningyo por aquí?

–Es la ladrona –intervino Fuu antes de que Jocelyn pudiera decir algo.

–Jamás había escuchado de una ningyo ladrona –rió Buster a carcajadas, avergonzando un poco a la pequeña sirena

–Yo sólo busco libertad, y tú deberías de saberlo bien, ossan.

–La libertad de los gyojin ciertamente está fuera de esa isla maldita, pero robando barcos no es la mejor manera de obtenerla –Buster prestó poca atención al asunto y comenzó a ordenar sus herramientas para ponerse a trabajar. En tanto, Jet de nuevo advirtió sobre la ausencia del grupo de Osore, por lo que decidieron no esperar más y se dispusieron a buscarlos. Blaze se hizo acompañar de su primero de a bordo, así como de Shinta, quien todavía tenía a Jocelyn en custodia. Fuu y Natsuki se quedarían con Buster mientras éste le preparaba el coating al Steeler.

Era un poco tarde. Osore, Makoto y Huang habían sido interceptados por dos oficiales de la marina: la capitana Nika y la sargento mayor Hanako. Ninguna de las dos conocía en persona a alguno de los piratas de esa tripulación, pero sí los reconocieron gracias a los carteles de recompensa que había por sus cabezas. Aunque Nika no tenía mucho en mente el resto de la banda de Blaze, Hanako sabía que ese "Leather Rebel" no debía estar muy lejos.

Al mismo tiempo, en la base de la marina, un joven recluta se acercaba al recién llegado Contraalmirante Riggs, quien estaba cerca de una ventana fumando un cigarrillo.

–Señor, la banda que comentaba, ha sido identificada aquí en Sabaody –le anunció al mismo tiempo que le saludaba de forma formal– tres miembros de la tripulación del "Leather Rebel" han sido interceptados por la capitana Nika justo entre el grove 50 y el grove 49.

–El resto no debe estar lejos, iré a por ellos –dijo, extinguiendo el cigarrillo contra la pared. Luego, al salir, dirigió la mirada hacia otro marine que se encontraba por ahí– ¿no querías cazar piratas, chico? Esta es tu oportunidad, ven conmigo –le dijo a un joven fornido con cabello muy corto y lentes de sol, que jugaba con unos largos cuchillos que tenía en sus manos.

–Será un placer, señor –respondió él, antes de pasarle la lengua a la hoja de una de sus armas.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	86. Makoto vs Nika

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

La capitana Nika examinaba con atención a esos piratas. Aunque confiaba en sus habilidades, sabía que los tres criminales que tenía frente a ella no eran débiles y les superaban en números. La rubia no era tonta, había pedido refuerzos inmediatos, pero éstos demorarían en llegar. Estaba pensando en una estrategia cuando Hanako interrumpió el repentino silencio que se hizo entre los dos bandos.

–¡¿Dónde está ese "Leather Rebel"?! ¡Respondan!

La pregunta no sorprendió del todo ni a Osore ni a Makoto. Sabían que, de entre toda la tripulación, Jet era el más buscado. Pero el modo en cómo esa joven pedía información sobre el espadachín no era común. De cualquier forma, lo primero que trataron de decidir era si iban a pelear o a escapar. Mientras Makoto quería luchar, Osore prefería no hacer daño a damas, mientras que Huang afirmó que lo más prudente era buscar reencontrarse con sus compañeros. Así, decidieron huir a toda velocidad, pero Nika les interceptó.

–Si lo que quieres es pelear, ya tienes aquí una rival –le afirmó Makoto, emocionada– si quieren, vayan, yo les alcanzaré –afirmó y tanto Osore como Huang le tomaron la palabra. Hanako pidió permiso a Nika para seguirlos y la capitana lo concedió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

–Tu compañera no debería de ir, no todos mis nakama son tan compasivos.

–Si le pasa algo, es su problema, ya está grande para cuidarse sola –sonrió Nika– si ha de morir, que sea en batalla.

A Makoto no le gustaron esas palabras y atacó con sus piernas a la capitana, pero ésta bloqueó con cierta facilidad los ataques. La pirata volvió a la ofensiva, pero con un rápido movimiento, Nika no sólo evitó daño, sino que tomó a la vigía y la azotó contra el suelo. No fue un gran daño, Makoto se levantó rápido, pero la acción se repitió dos veces más. La pirata estaba desconcertada.

–Las artes marciales no son sólo fuerza bruta –le dijo Nika, tranquila. Un leve viento movía sus rizos, pero esto no provocaba ninguna reacción en la capitana, quien se mantenía en guardia.– tus ataques directos no tendrán ningún efecto sobre mí, tu propia fuerza se volverá en tu contra.

Tras algunos ataques más, aunque evitando ser sujetada de nuevo, Makoto se dio cuenta que Nika, al igual que ella, usaba de cierta forma la Ambición del color de la observación. Iba a ser una pelea difícil, la vigía nunca se había enfrentado a un estilo así –el Aikido-, y sus movimientos iban a ser reconocidos antes de ejecutarlos.

–"Sólo tengo una opción" –pensó– "debo tener mayor velocidad que ella, si es así, la venceré".

Utilizando su mayor rapidez posible, Makoto fue acercándose a Nika, ésta no se movió hasta el último instante. La pirata estaba por dar su golpe cuando su ambición le permitió ver que su enemiga iba a atacar. Justo cuando pensaba reaccionar, un codo chocó contra su rostro y la envió a volar hasta los pies del enorme árbol que formaba ese grove. La pirata tenía mucho tiempo que no recibía un golpe de tal magnitud y se levantó con pesadez, pero cuando estuvo de pie, lanzó un grito y volvió a atacar con igual o mayor velocidad, pero el resultado fue similar, Nika la interceptó en su trayectoria lanzando dos patadas, de las cuales sólo una fue bloqueada por Makoto, mientras que la otra se impactó de lleno en su torso, haciéndola caer nuevamente.

La pirata se levanto tomándose el estómago. De su boca brotaba sangre y su pómulo izquierdo estaba inflamado y morado por el primer golpe, su ojo se estaba cerrando un poco. Pero lo que más le dolía era la frustración. Había entrenado por casi dos años, había incluso desarrollado un estilo propio, pero ahora esa capitana de la marina le estaba dando una paliza, ni siquiera habría podido tocarla hasta ese momento.

–¿Prefieres que te mate a golpes, que te lance al mar o que te aprese y te envíe a Impel Down? –preguntó Nika, sonriendo, con unos ojos diferentes a los que había mostrado, era un animal que olía la sangre y que no se iba a detener hasta destruir totalmente a Makoto–. Tu mejor opción es que te quiebre las piernas y te lance al mar, será una muerte no demasiado mala, porque demoraremos mucho si prefieres que te mate a golpes y, bueno, en Impel Down, supongo que sabes lo que le espera ahí a una chica como tú, ¿no es así?

–No puedo perder ante alguien como tú –se sonrió levemente la pirata. Makoto se calmó y pensó con serenidad entonces. Su puño del dragón no estaba funcionando, sabía que sólo tenía oportunidad si usaba el puño del leopardo.– "Tengo que golpear rápido y evitar que me tome, pero también debo evitar que me sorprenda con su velocidad".

Makoto se acercó con más cautela. A pesar de las heridas estaba algo más concentrada. Nika intentó de nuevo sorprenderla, pero la pirata pudo esquivar el golpe y luego comenzó su ofensiva con golpes rápidos, tal vez no tan fuertes, pero muy veloces y los cuales la capitana marine no pudo bloquear del todo, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer un agarre contra Makoto, quien, gracias a un cabezazo, logró propinar el primer golpe a su enemiga.

–Vaya golpe vulgar… –se tomó Nika su mandíbula, donde había sido tocada.

–Una guerrera hace lo que puede para ganar.

La marine entonces notó que sangre brotaba de su boca y comenzó a temblar de forma extraña. Makoto se había dado cuenta de que Nika era una mujer despiadada, pero sus ojos habían estado calmados. En ese momento, la mirada de la capitana causaba un terror profundo y la pirata sintió asco sólo de verlos.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	87. No volveré a perder

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Hanako seguía a Osore y a Huang sin poder alcanzarlos. El médico pedía a su compañero que ignoraran a la jovencita y ya que al carpintero no le gustaba pelear, no replicó ni un poco, aunque una idea cruzó su mente.

–¿No la estamos guiando hacia donde puede estar el barco?

–Aunque los demás hayan encontrado el barco, no es peligroso, esta chica no se ve como un gran riesgo.

–Lo más raro es que no estés coqueteando con ella.

–¡Oye! –replicó el médico mientras seguía corriendo, tras saltar de una raíz a otra de un mangrove– soy un "ladies-man", ella aún es muy pequeña. Además no suelo coquetear con enemigos.

Mientras ambos seguían su plática, alcanzaron a ver que alguien iba hacia su dirección. Ambos se detuvieron al reconocer a esas personas. Eran sus compañeros, Blaze, Jet y Shinta, acompañados de Jocelyn. Al encontrarse, explicaron que el barco había sido recuperado y que ahora estaban buscándolos a ellos, mientras que Osore comentó el encuentro con las dos oficiales marines.

En ese momento, Hanako finalmente alcanzaba a los piratas y se olvidó de su cansancio en cuanto vio a Jet. La morena tomó su espada y atacó al pirata, pero éste se defendió sin problemas.

–¡Voy a atraparte! ¡Por tu culpa, la capitana Ayaka…!

–No sé quién eres ni de lo que hablas, pero no estamos aquí para pelear contra marines –Jet trató de cuidar bien sus palabras, no quería decir algo que comprometiera a Ayaka. Lo que llamaba su atención es que era la segunda vez que alguien le reprochaba algo sobre Ayaka. Tenía muchos deseos de preguntar si algo le había sucedido a la rubia, pero logró controlarse. Luego, sin decir palabra alguna, atacó a Hanako y la venció rápido, golpeándola con el reverso de la espada y dejándola derribada. Acto seguido, los piratas se fueron de ahí en busca de Makoto.

–¿No crees que fuiste un poco rudo? –preguntó Osore.

–No había otra forma de que nos dejara en paz.

–Él tiene razón –afirmó Blaze– además, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, hay que apresurarnos a ir con Makoto.

–No es que me guste defenderla –dijo Jet– pero ella no es alguien que pueda ser vencida fácilmente.

Ellos no platicaron mucho durante el camino hacia el grove donde Makoto se encontraba peleando ante Nika, pero su impresión fue mayúscula al ver la escena. Los seis arribaron al lugar justo cuando su compañera recibía un tremendo golpe en su estómago. Nika estaba por dar un ataque que, ante las condiciones, lucía como el final, pero un disparo de Shinta la interrumpió. No dio con el objetivo, pero alejó un poco a la capitana.

Blaze y Osore fueron a con Makoto, mientras Jet atacó con fiereza a la marine; sin embargo, ésta evitó el ataque y se alejó un poco.

Tras Blaze y Osore, Shinta, Jocelyn y Huang se acercaron también a Makoto. Ésta se encontraba en los brazos de Blaze quien estaba impactado y enfurecido por lo que estaba viendo. Su vigía tenía golpes por todos lados, su ojo izquierdo estaba totalmente cerrado y la sangre brotaba de la boca, la nariz y la frente. Jamás la había visto de esa manera.

–Lo mejor es que regresen al barco –afirmó Jet– yo me encargaré de ella –se refirió a Nika.

Blaze estuvo de acuerdo y llamó a sus compañeros a retirarse. La prioridad era Makoto, aunque antes pidió a su espadachín no confiarse ante la rubia marine. Éste respondió sólo con un movimiento de cabeza.

El capitán entonces iba delante de sus compañeros con Makoto a los brazos cuando escuchó el amargo sollozo de la joven. La miró y vio que de sus ojos, incluso del que por la hinchazón no se veía, salían gruesas lágrimas.

–¿Te duele mucho, Makoto? –preguntó Shinta, quien también veía el llanto de su amiga.

–Me duelen los golpes, sí –dijo ella, con su voz mermada debido al daño recibido– pero no lloro por eso. Esa mujer… ¡sólo jugaba conmigo! ¡Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo! ¡Soy débil! –el grito acompañado con llanto llegó al corazón de sus compañeros como un punzón que se enterraba lentamente y con agudo dolor. Todos entendían el sentir de la vigía, pero no dijeron nada. Blaze la abrazó más fuerte y con su mano izquierda acarició su lacio y verde cabello.

–Tú eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco –finalmente afirmó el capitán– sé que no has perdido por casualidad, pero estoy seguro que si la vuelves a enfrentar, no caerás, lo sé.

Makoto seguía sollozando, pero pronto su rostro se tornó más recio y menos triste. Apretó su boca y sintió entonces cada una de las heridas que tenía. Se enfadó consigo misma.

–La venceré –aseguró ella entonces– no volveré a perder una pelea capitán, te lo prometo.

Blaze estaba por sonreír cuando se detuvo, alguien le había cerrado el paso. Frente a él, estaba un buen número de marines encabezados por alguien a quien ya habían visto, al menos a lo lejos.

–Parece que los hemos encontrado, y no tuvimos que buscar demasiado –el Contralmirante Riggs acarició su largo bigote y mostró sus dientes como si estuviera saboreando una presa. Blaze entonces se dio cuenta de que la situación les haría perder al menos un buen rato. Entregó a los brazos de Osore a Makoto y pidió que se alejaran de allí.

–¿A dónde podemos ir? –preguntó en voz baja el médico– el barco no creo que sea opción ahora.

–A donde sea seguro y puedas curarla –ordenó el capitán– Shinta y chica pez, acompáñenlo. Huang, tú te quedas conmigo, esto no será fácil.

Huang aceptó. No era momento para ser un cobarde y él y Blaze bloquearon cualquier ataque dirigido hacia los que escapaban; sin embargo no pudieron evitar que uno de los marines fuera detrás de sus compañeros piratas. Se trataba de ese joven al que Riggs había invitado a esa "cacería". El nóvel marine corría mientras jugaba con sus cuchillos. Blaze entonces se dispuso a enfrentarse a Riggs mientras Huang tomaba su forma híbrida de hombre-tigre para deshacerse del resto de reclutas.

Para ir más rápido, Shinta llevaba en sus hombros a Jocelyn mientras escapaban hacia una parte más concurrida del archipiélago. La ningyo pudo entonces hablar.

–Tu nombre es Osore, ¿cierto? –preguntó.

–No sé quién eres, y no he tenido tiempo de preguntar que haces con nosotros, pero sí, es Osore, ¿qué hay con eso?

–Yo la verdad no pensé que sería así como te encontraría, hermano.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	88. Hermana Ningyo

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Lo dicho por Jocelyn hizo que todos se detuvieran. Osore no cabía en sorpresa. Sus pupilas empequeñecieron mientras abría grandes los ojos y no podía cerrar la boca. Sus compañeros estaban también sorprendidos, incluso Makoto se olvidó de su dolor un momento.

Pero esta distracción hizo que fueran alcanzados. Aquel marine tenía sus cuchillos listos para atacar. Osore estaba dispuesto a defenderse, aunque le fuera difícil por tener a Makoto en los brazos, pero las armas del enemigo fueron bloqueadas entonces. Jet apareció en escena deteniendo al atacante. El espadachín no tenía herida alguna, no parecía haber peleado ante Nika.

–Si eres un guerrero de verdad, sabrás que no puedes ganarme –le afirmó el pirata– pero te daré el beneficio de mi nombre, soy Jet.

–Ugueth es el mío –respondió el marine– y habiendo piratas aquí, no puedo irme hasta capturarles o cortarles la garganta, lo que suceda primero.

Con un movimiento, Jet alejó a su rival y se preparó para una especie de estocada. Apuntando su espada al frente, se lanzó al frente con el arma por delante. Ugueth no supo qué le golpeó, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba volando hacia el agua con una herida en el pecho. No mortal, pero peligrosa.

–Hora de irnos, ¿qué ha pasado con Blaze? –preguntó el espadachín.

–Él y Huang se quedaron peleando con otros marines –le dijo Shinta.

–¿Qué ha pasado con ella? –preguntó Makoto, hablando con cierta dificultad.

–Se ha ido, es rápida y no tenía el tiempo para seguirla.

Osore sugirió entonces que buscaran un lugar para poder atender a Makoto, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban ni un momento de Jocelyn. Los piratas llegaron a una zona más concurrida del archipiélago, y aunque no fue del todo rápido, una pareja algo mayor, que tenía un negocio de venta de dulces, les ofreció el lugar.

El médico reveló que Makoto tenía tres costillas quebradas y tal vez un poco de hemorragia interna, pero nada que pusiera su vida en peligro. Utilizó media hora para darle los cuidados y curaciones necesarios a la vigía quien luego de ello se quedó totalmente dormida. Osore se lavó las manos y entonces, finalmente, se dispuso a saber.

–¿Cómo que mi hermana? –le preguntó a la ningyo– explícate.

–Somos hermanos, al menos de madre –reveló ella–. Me habló mucho de ti, por eso sé tu nombre.

No demasiado lejos del grove 53, Hanako despertaba tras el golpe que Jet le había propinado. La joven se tomó del torso y levantó un poco su blusa viendo que el ataque había quedado marcado en su piel. Luego miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola. La marine, sin saberlo, había quedado justo entre donde Blaze y Riggs batallaban, y donde se encontraba el Steeler. Con su buena orientación, trató de seguir el camino por el que pensó que los piratas habían escapado, pues hacia esa dirección los seguía antes de lo sucedido.

Sabía que estaba actuando imprudentemente, pues sola no podía hacer mucho, pero pensó que al menos podría encontrar el barco y avisar a la base marine local dónde se encontraba. Caminaba entonces por la sombra que aquello enormes árboles proporcionaban teniendo en su mente a la capitana Ayaka y el cuánto deseaba volver a trabajar junto a ella, a practicar la esgrima todas las tardes con la rubia y a contarle durante buena parte de la noche sobre los libros que leía. La capitana era la única que la escuchaba a pesar de que a veces su pasión por la lectura era exagerada.

Hanako fue tomando fuerza y sin darse cuenta pronto estaba ya corriendo, olvidándose del dolor de su torso. Lo que no olvidaba era que aquel espadachín pirata no la había matado, sino sólo herido, y, a su juicio, no demasiado grave como hubiera podido hacerlo. No entendía el por qué, pero sí sabía que su vida e integridad había sido perdonada. En parte le enfadaba, pero, más que nada, estaba desconcertada.

Pronto vio asomarse detrás de un mangrove al mástil de un barco y luego alcanzó a ver la bandera pirata. No sabía qué significaba ese símbolo, pero sí lo recordaba como aquel que hacía dos años había visto antes de dirigirse a Marineford junto a Ayaka, y de donde había saltado ese "Leather Rebel".

Se acercó entonces con cautela y descubrió que había sólo tres personas. Reconoció que uno de ellos, era un gyojin y que estaba haciendo un trabajo de coating. –"Van hacia la Isla Gyojin" –pensó. Entonces Hanako, cegada por los deseos de atrapar a esos piratas, decidió que con ella era suficiente y sacó su florete, lista para atacar. Con velocidad subió al barco y amenazó al gyojin y a las dos chicas que ahí se encontraban, sólo a una de ellas la reconoció como parte de aquella tripulación y fue precisamente la que la retó a alcanzarla, pues bajó del barco con algo de gracia. Hanako la siguió, pero no esperaba lo que iba a suceder después. Era irónico que una lectora tan asidua como ella no hubiera leído el reporte sobre esa "Voodoo Child", donde decía que aquella mujer podía aumentar su tamaño, justo lo que sucediera entonces. Y ante tal tamaño e impresión, Hanako fue pronto vencida. Mientras Natsuki regresaba a su tamaño normal, Fuu se encargó de atar a la joven marine.

–¿Pensabas ganarnos tu sola? No nos conoces muy bien –le decía Fuu, que veía el trabajo de Buster con interés.– ¿Por qué nos atacaste?

–Ustedes son la tripulación de ese "Leather Rebel", él debe ser atrapado –dijo, enfurecida– ¿y por qué no me han matado o lanzado al mar, como los piratas que son? –a Hanako no le cuadraba que dos chicas con aspecto tan normal fueran parte de aquella banda.

–Nunca mataríamos a alguien así –le dijo Natsuki, quien salía de la cocina con un postre y lo comía a pequeños bocados.– ¿Quieres un poco? Fuu lo hizo, así que es delicioso –le ofreció con una sincera sonrisa, pero Hanako negó con la cabeza.

–No entiendo la obsesión que tienen por atrapar a Jet, no es que no haya otros piratas –Fuu se acercó y tomó un par de rebanadas del postre y le llevó una a Buster.– Por cierto, ése es su nombre, aquí ninguno le decimos "Leather Rebel".

–Es por su culpa –Hanako comenzó a hablar, mirando la madera de la cubierta– cuando él escapó de nuestro barco, toda la responsabilidad cayó sobre la capitana Ayaka, mi superior. No fue degradada, pero ahora ella está confinada a labores de escritorio. La capitana es una gran marine que debería estar haciendo justicia en el mar, o al menos libre. Es como si estuviera en una prisión sin barrotes.

Fubuki volvió de con Buster y fue a la cocina. De ahí trajo tres vasos, una jarra con una bebida y pequeños platillos con su respectiva cuchara. Se sentó junto a Natsuki y Hanako y desató a ésta.

–Es mejor que comas aunque sea un poco, porque te voy a contar algo que no te sabrá demasiado bien –le dijo y entonces reveló a la joven marine la relación que Jet y Ayaka mantenían. Natsuki estaba sorprendida de que su amiga le contara eso a la que podría ser su enemiga, pero confío en la princesa como siempre lo hacía.

–Es mentira… ¡No es verdad! –replicó Hanako.

–Es todo cierto –le aseguró Natsuki– y la conocimos en Water 7, es una chica muy agradable.

Hanako recordó entonces las salidas de Ayaka en la Capital de Agua y todo concordó. Luego, se levantó y se talló un momento los ojos antes de dar gracias a Natsuki y a Fuu por la hospitalidad para luego retirarse.

–Oye, chica –le llamó Fuu.

–Soy Hanako –se detuvo ella un momento.

–Hanako –Fuu se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano– pareces una buena marine. Por favor, no tomes las acciones de Ayaka como una traición. Ella no ha querido hacerle daño a nadie. Y nosotras también tenemos nombre, ella es Natsuki y yo soy Fubuki. Si alguna vez nos volvemos a encontrar, te invitaré otro postre.

Hanako asintió y se retiró del lugar. Con su cabeza nublada y ojos llorosos, la joven marine sólo seguía el camino por inercia, de forma lenta y no sostenida.

–¿Por qué le has contado? –preguntó Natsuki, con mucha curiosidad.

–La forma en cómo habló de Ayaka, se ve que ella la quiere mucho. Estoy segura que nunca hará nada para dañarle. Pero además no podía dejar que Jet fuera visto siempre como un monstruo.

No tan lejos de ahí, Blaze y Riggs estaban en su enfrentamiento singular. Ambos tenían marcas de golpes en el rostro, pero nada de consideración. De cada uno de los dedos del pirata, brotaba una especie de estrellas de metal. También había en el suelo una barra de acero.

–Esa habilidad tuya es bastante extraña –señaló Blaze.

–¿En serio te sorprende? –preguntó Riggs– no pareces demasiado afectado por ella.

–Oh, pero yo no hablo de tu fruta –respondió el pirata acerca de la habilidad de Akuma no Mi del marine, que le permitía proyectar copias no reales de él mismo en un amplio margen.– Jamás había peleado con alguien cuyo cuerpo fuera tan duro como el acero, es a eso a lo que me refiero.

Riggs no lo explicó, pero era un prodigio en cuanto a la utilización del tekkai o "masa de hierro" se refería. Podía endurecer su cuerpo a niveles sobrehumanos, pero además podía moverlo sin problemas y realizar ataques de esa forma. Cuando se dio cuenta que su habilidad de fruta del diablo no le serviría en contra de rivales realmente fuertes, decidió hacerse más fuerte de otra forma, y esa técnica del _Rokushiki_ la consideró como la indicada.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	89. Suri

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Así, seguía el encuentro entre dos cuerpos con una dureza extrema. Al principio Blaze pensó que una prolongación del combate sería realmente su aliada debido a lo perpetuo de su condición similar al acero, contrario a la situación de Riggs, cuya dureza se debía a un esfuerzo físico; sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de que no era la forma de vencer al marine, cuyos golpes además le hacían daño. Ya sabía de la Ambición por palabras de Xiang Kai, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía en carne propia.

Los marines subordinados de Riggs habían hecho un círculo alrededor de ambos combatientes. Todos sabían lo que el Contralmirante disfrutaba las peleas. Atrapar piratas era su especialidad y, a menos que él lo ordenara, no debían meterse en su camino. Aun así, estaban listos para la acción, pues a pesar de que al oficial le gustaban los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, odiaba más perder que otra cosa. Prefería atacar de forma injusta, a caer totalmente derrotado ante un pirata. Y esa confianza que tenía, al estar rodeado de una multitud de subordinados, le hacía pelear relajado y sin tanta presión.

Pero Blaze se había dado cuenta de la situación. Sabía que no sería fácil derrotar a Riggs, y aun si lo hacía, probablemente no saldría demasiado ileso. Pelear ante una buena cantidad de marines en ese estado no sería una buena idea.

Riggs había notado que Blaze, luego de algunos ataques, había dejado de utilizar su mano izquierda casi por completo. Al inicio pensó que se había lastimado, pero pronto desechó esa opción; el marine estaba seguro que su rival planeaba algo, pero, aún así, no pudo prever lo que se venía.

Blaze atacó entonces, Riggs se preparó para recibirlo, pero el pirata lo evadió extrañamente. Creó una especie de sierra en su mano derecha y tras rodear a Riggs en una ocasión, lazó tal arma hacia arriba y cortó una gran rama de uno de los mangroves. Cuando Riggs se dio cuenta, estaba siendo jalado hacia arriba. Blaze había hecho uso nuevamente de sus "hilos" de acero. De alguna forma lo había atado a aquella rama y estaba utilizando como polea otra rama más baja.

Riggs apenas recordaba un momento donde él y Blaze habían repartido golpes saltando cerca de esas ramas y no podía perdonarse ese fallo. Con un grito ordenó a sus marines no dejar escapar al pirata, pero éste ya estaba deshaciéndose de los que le cerraban el paso y rápidamente llegó hasta el límite de ese grove.

–¡Nos vemos, bigotes! –le gritó antes de seguir huyendo. Riggs lo miraba furioso mientras intentaba zafarse de la infantil trampa en la que había caído, pero juró ahí mismo que lo volvería a encontrar. Para su sorpresa, no era el único que lo deseaba.– ¡Espero que podamos pelear nuevamente, en otras condiciones! ¡Siento que ahora no sea posible! –le dijo el pirata y luego de ello se perdió en el siguiente mangrove.

Huang, que seguía peleando con otros marines, imitó a su capitán y huyó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de seguirlo.

El capitán pirata corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ser rastreado por los marines. Huang lo alcanzó velozmente y ambos huían juntos. Al principio tomaron una dirección al azar, pero luego trataron de seguir el camino por donde recordaban que sus compañeros se habían ido. Les tomó algo de tiempo y de preguntar a varios transeúntes, pero creyeron finalmente estar por el rumbo correcto cuando Blaze escuchó llamar su nombre.

Se volteó y vio que era Shinta, quien le gritaba desde un puesto de venta de dulces. El chico agitaba las manos con alegría, sin tener las fundas de sus revólveres colgando de sus hombros y eso le hizo saber a Blaze que la situación estaba tranquila.

El capitán agradeció rápidamente a la pareja por su hospitalidad y se tranquilizó al ver que Makoto estaba bien.

–Llegas a tiempo, Blaze –le comentó Jet, mientras el capitán tomaba asiento en el suelo de aquella habitación prestada.

–¿ A qué te refieres?

–Esta ningyo nos iba a decir qué es lo que tiene que ver con Osore.

–Ya les dije que soy su hermana –afirmó ella– bueno, su media hermana.

Blaze no se sorprendió del todo, e incluso lo encontró divertido. Sabía que era el momento ideal para saber acerca del pasado de Osore.

–Suelta todo entonces, chica pez –le dijo– cuéntanos, pues tenemos bastante tiempo, al parecer.

–No soy "chica pez", soy Jocelyn –respondió ella sin enfadarse– y mi madre me lo contó de la siguiente forma.

Suri era una ningyo pez Suzuki que, al igual que muchas de sus compañeras, era por extremo curiosa. Desde pequeña, a pesar de la advertencia de sus padres, a la rubia le gustaba explorar afura de la enorme burbuja de la Isla Gyojin, aunque siempre regresaba. Así pues, que, con el paso de los años, a la corta edad de 14, Suri llegó por vez primera a Sabaody y pudo admirar las bellezas y curiosidades del archipiélago. Afortunadamente para ella, pronto fue advertida de los peligros de ser una ningyo y estar en ese lugar, por lo que no tardó mucho en convertirse en una maestra del disfraz.

Su pasión era Sabaody Park. Su corazón se engrandeció al máximo la primera vez que entró a ese lugar donde la diversión era cosa de cada segundo. Y siempre convencía de alguna manera a alguien para que le pagara el boleto de entrada; sin embargo eso provocó un gran problema, aunque también fue un gran giro para su vida.

En una de las ocasiones en las que entró a Sabaody Park, lo hizo bajo el "patrocinio" de un hombre, el cual Suri no supo desde el primer momento, que era un traficante de personas. No fue la primera vez en que Suri había sido descubierta por sus benefactores como ningyo, pero este hombre vio en ella una mina de oro. Cuando, en uno de los juegos de burbujas su aleta grsácea se asomó por debajo de su vestido, aquel sujeto se relamió los labios y esperó a que el juego terminara su funcionamiento. Luego, sin previo aviso, raptó a Suri y, junto a sus compañeros, se dirigieron a su guarida.

La suerte acompañó a la sirena. La guarida de su captor estaba muy cerca de lo que podía ser la costa y llamaba la atención por algunos artículos de oro que había en la fachada. Alguien que vio ese lugar como un botín, fue un pirata Su nombre era Osami y atacó esa guarida justo minutos después de que Suri había sido llevada allí como prisionera.

Osami mismo entró en la parte más profunda de ese edificio, ya habiendo derrotado junto a su banda a todos los traficantes y la vio allí, atada de manos, con sus ojos llorosos, pero grandes, viéndolo con sorpresa. Para ella, Osami apareció como una luz salvadora. No supo por qué, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que no era uno de los traficantes. Él se puso en cuclillas y sacó un cuchillo con el que cortó la cuerda que ataba las manos de Suri y luego le ayudó a levantarse. Él se sorprendió al ver a una sirena andando en su aleta como si de piernas se tratara. Suri estaba todavía un poco asustada, pero Osami le tomó de la mano y la sacó de allí antes de, junto a su banda, salir del lugar.

No es que haya sido un amor a primera vista, pero el acto heroico fue cautivante de inmediato para Suri. Al mismo tiempo, a pesar de que la sirena tenía apenas quince años, cinco menos que Osami, ella tenía un aire y un perfil seductor, quizá inherente al ser una ningyo y el pirata no demoró en fijar sus ojos en ella, de forma sentimental.

La banda de Osami permaneció durante diez días en Sabaody. No encontraron demasiado pronto a un ingeniero de coating, y como éste tenía más trabajo acumulado, fue el tiempo que demoraron en poder bajar a la Isla Gyojin.

Ya que Suri había pasado un buen tiempo en Sabaody, más de un año incluso, decidió que podía regresar a su hogar en el barco de Osami y así lo hizo. Fue además una guía, pues ya conociendo el camino, ayudó a los piratas a arribar sanos y salvos hasta el paraíso de la mitad de Grand Line.

No fue una sorpresa agradable para los padres de Suri verla acompañada de un pirata. A pesar de que siempre fue una chica independiente, había preocupación en ambos, sobre todo cuando, a pesar de haber regresado tras larga ausencia a la Isla Gyojin, Suri pasaba todo el tiempo con Osami.

Ya que, no sólo Osami, sino toda la banda tenía una estancia placentera en el lugar, la banda demoró cerca de diez meses en el lugar. Recuperándose de heridas recientes, reparando el barco, aprendiendo sobre el Nuevo Mundo y, finalmente, conociendo la totalidad de la isla Gyojin.

Pero como un pirata, Osami debía seguir adelante y descubrir lo que los aguardaba en el Nuevo Mundo.

–No quiero que corras peligro –le decía Osami a Suri, manteniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella– cuando nuestro viaje termine, regresaré por ti y viviremos donde tú quieras. Te amo.

Suri no tuvo el valor de decírselo. Sus manos, inconcientemente, se fueron hacia su vientre mientras él se alejaba para subir al barco. Y mientras el navío salía de la burbuja y subía rumbo a la superficie, las corrientes golpeaban el casco de la nave igual que cada segundo golpeaba el corazón de la ningyo. Y cuando ya no tuvo el barco al alcance de su vista, Suri susurró: –Vas a ser padre…

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96 y Tsuki-chan-Uchiha. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	90. Casa de subastas

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Y pasaron los meses, Suri fue madre cuando tenía apenas 17 años cumplidos y así nació Osore, en la misma Isla Gyojin. Y creció hasta llegar a ser un niño de cinco años. El amor de su madre compensaba absolutamente todo. Desde la reclusión de aquella isla, la falta de un padre y también la intolerancia de otros hacia él.

–¡No queremos a los humanos, que siempre vienen a secuestrar ningyos aquí! –le habían gritado unos niños en alguna ocasión, sin saber que él mismo había nacido allí. No había amargura en Osore, sólo una tristeza que era lavada por el cariño de su madre.

Los sueños de aprender medicina para Osore fueron alimentados por continuos malestares que Suri sufría. Una sufrida tos, a veces acompañada con sangre, aparecía en ocasiones y aunque la ningyo afirmaba estar bien, Osore sabía que estaba enferma. En realidad era tuberculosis, pero no una variedad normal. Ninguna medicina conocida en la Isla Gyojin la calmaba.

Impulsado por el deseo de salvar a su madre y que en la superficie, lugar del cual había oído hablar tanto, pero que no conocía, hubiera algo capaz de curarla, en una ocasión, el pequeño subió a un barco como polizón. Su mente infantil, repleta de fantasías le aseguró que, en la superficie, tendría una mayor oportunidad: "me haré médico y lograré salvar a mi mamá", llegó a pensar esa vez.

Suri buscaba desesperada entonces a su hijo. Osore era su mundo completo, el cual se derrumbaba cuando el pequeño estaba entonces desaparecido. Su mente alcanzó miles de opciones. Desde el secuestro, un accidente, un descuido, incluso un arresto, pero jamás un escape hacia la superficie.

En cuanto Osore supo que el barco en el que había subido, estaba ya en la superficie, salió. Los navegantes se dieron cuenta de que había estado allí, pero no le dieron mayor importancia. El pequeño peliazul estaba maravillado por lo que veía, pero, aun con su mente fácilmente impresionable, se dispuso a buscar un médico. Y los encontró, a bastantes, pero ninguno que quisiera ayudarle, ninguno que siquiera pusiera algo de atención en el niño.

Tras dos días de que Osore desapareciera, otra ningyo tuvo la idea de que, tal vez, el pequeño pudiera haber escapado hacia la superficie. –Después de todo, puede ser que se sienta atraído hacia allá, al ser humano –había dicho ella. Suri no quizo creerlo al principio, pero era su única opción viendo que su hijo no aparecía por ningún lado. Se armó de valor y subió sola a la superficie. No quería arriesgar a nadie. Ella sabía bien de los peligros para las ningyo en Sabaody.

Nadó lo más rápido que se permitía y no demoró demasiado en llegar al archipiélago. Con miedo, Suri apenas asomó la parte superior de su cabeza, lo suficiente para que sus ojos pudieran observar algo y vio que no había nadie a la redonda. Había llegado a Sabaody cerca del grove 50. Con cautela, la joven ningyo se tomó de una de las raíces y subió por ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había olvidado llevar algo de ropa con la cual disimular la cola de sirena, pero era demasiado tarde lamentarse. Decidió entonces ser cautelosa, pero cuando estaba dando sus primeros "pasos" por el grove, un grito la sorprendió. Un hombre la había descubierto. Su piel se erizó y el sudor comenzó a caer casi a chorros por su frente y manos. Debía escapar, lanzarse al agua lo más rápido posible y nadar lejos. Pero decidió que, al menos por un segundo, vería a quien se acercaba a ella. Su cuerpo se paralizó, aunque no de miedo sino de sorpresa, cuando vio a aquella persona.

–¡Eres un gyojin! –exclamó, con sus nerviosos y húmedos ojos abiertos a su máximo.

–Lo dices como si tú no fueras una ningyo –respondió aquel gyojin pez bagre.

–Lo siento –sonrió ella al fin– es sólo que este lugar no es muy seguro para personas como nosotros.

–Quien se atreva a molestarme la pasará mal –afirmó él– además sé esconderme bien cuando la situación es meritoria.

Así fue como Suri conoció a Yon Buster, el gyojin que odiaba a la misma Isla Gyojin. La ningyo explicó entonces lo sucedido, buscaba a su pequeño hijo y creía que había alguna posibilidad de que estuviera ahí.

El encontrar a un niño en todo Sabaody debía ser difícil, pero la fortuna y tal vez el destino hizo que Suri se encontrara con Buster, pues cuando ella le contó sobre las características de Osore, el gyojin recordó algo. Dos días antes, había terminado un trabajo de coating para un grupo de piratas de poca monta, no muy fuertes, pero tampoco despiadados, más bien aventureros. El médico de la tripulación contaba entonces que había un chiquillo que le había pedido que le enseñara medicina: "el pobre niño deliraba, aseguraba que su mamá era una sirena y quería curarla", replicó Buster las palabras de ese hombre.

Cuando Suri lo escuchó, sus ojos soltaron gruesas lágrimas y su pecho le ardió intensamente. Osore estaba ahí para ayudarla. El pequeño no entendía de lo iluso de sus acciones, tenía sólo cinco años.

–Ellos estuvieron deambulando cerca de Sabaody Park, así que es probable que tu hijo esté cerca de ahí, vamos– le dijo Buster y ambos tomaron camino hacia ese lugar. Antes, Buster tomó una tela que tenía en su cabaña y con ella Suri se hizo una especie de falda para tratar de cubrir su cola.

Tras llegar a Sabaody Park, el dúo demabuló por unas horas por el lugar sin ver a nadie similar. Incluso preguntaron a alguna gente, pero nadie les dio razón. Siguieron entonces caminando y, sin darse cuenta llegaron cerca la casa de subastas. Buster se percató y detuvo el paso de ambos. No debían acercarse a ese lugar.

–Pero… ¿qué tal si Osore está por ahí?

–Eso no lo sabemos, lo que sí sabemos es que aquí es demasiado peligroso para nosotros, aún más que el resto –afirmó Buster– es posible que tú pudieras pasar por una chica normal, pero a mí me identificarían rápido.

Suri tuvo que aceptar lo dicho por Buster. Dormiría allí esa noche y buscaría a Osore la mañana siguiente.

–¡Niño, esas manzanas no son gratis! –gritó un hombre a espaldas de ambos. Por alguna razón, Suri sintió que debía voltear y entonces lo vio. El pequeño que era perseguido por un comerciante era su Osore. Ciertamente su cabello y ropa estaban sucios y su rostro algo desmejorado, pero sin duda era él. Corría desesperadamente llevándose varias manzanas a la boca de forma exasperada. Tenía un hambre voraz.

La ningyo entonces fue hacia él sin que Buster pudiera detenerla. Ella lanzó un grito y Osore se detuvo, ahí estaba su mamá. Las manzanas cayeron de sus manos y fue alcanzado por el comerciante. El hombre recogió las frutas, pero todas las personas alrededor pusieron atención a Suri, pues su grito los había alertado; su cola se veía claramente, pues el viento movía la tela haciéndola visible. Ella no se daba cuenta, sus ojos estaban posados sólo en su hijo y por eso no se percató cuando alguien la metió en un costal.

El niño, desesperado, trató de ir a alcanzar a ese grupo de hombres que se la llevaban, pero el comerciante lo se lo permitía, eso hasta que fue golpeado por alguien. Buster apareció para ayudar al pequeño peliazul y sacarlo de ese lugar.

–¡Tengo que regresar! –afirmaba Osore– ¡se han llevado a mi mamá!

–No podemos hacerlo, niño. Ese lugar es muy peligroso –afirmó Buster mientras se habría camino rumbo a su cabaña, lejos de allí. Y a ese lugar llegó con el niño en brazos y llorando escandalosamente.

–¿A dónde han llevado a mi mamá? –preguntaba él entre el llanto. Buster no sabía mentir y le hizo saber la verdad sin medir la edad del pequeño. A pesar de que Osore conocía poco sobre la palabra "esclava", sabía que no era nada bueno y pidió al gyojin ir a rescatarla. Él ensombreció la mirada y llevó las manos a la frente.

–No es tan fácil, Suri es una ningyo, las preferidas de los Tenryuubito. Si nos interponemos en el camino de uno de ellos, vendrá a por nosotros un Almirante de la marina, las personas más fuertes de entre todos ellos.

El mismo Buster sufría por lo sucedido, se sentía impotente, pues sabía que nada podía hacer incluso si lograba liberar a Suri. Sería sólo un minuto de esperanza por un infierno del resto de sus vidas; pero Osore no pensó así y cuando el gyojin lo perdió de vista, él escapó. A pesar de todo, recordaba el camino de buena forma, además había estado dando vueltas por el archipiélago durante días y comenzaba a familiarizarse con el lugar.

Comenzaba a hacerse de noche y las luces de los alrededores estaban siendo encendidas, pero ningún lugar era más brillante que la casa de subastas, la cual tenía un evento especial. Una sirena estaba en exhibición y la noticia corrió rápido, incluso un Tenryuubito que estaba por el lugar había escuchado las nuevas y estaba en la función.

Debido a lo llamativo del lugar, Osore lo encontró y se abrió paso entre la multitud, pero se quedó paralizado al ver que su madre estaba a la vista de todos, al centro del templete y con sus manos atadas por una soga que sostenía un hombre enorme cercano a ella. Su desesperación crecía porque no se le ocurría alguna forma de ayudarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, aun si apenas contaba con cinco años de edad. Sus ojos miraron a todos lados, más que algo buscaba más bien ayuda, pero encontró una opción. En los extremos del templete había antorchas encendidas, otorgando luz al lugar que estaba abierto en una hora inusual.

La atención que recibía la cautiva Suri en ese lugar era excesiva. Lo cierto era que hacía bastante tiempo desde que una ningyo había sido capturada y la expectación por la rubia había entonces llegado a un alto nivel. Todo el bullicio hizo posible que Osore se escabullera hacia un costado del escenario y lograra subir; en ese momento fue descubierto, pero era demasiado tarde. Logró derribar una de las antorchas y gracias a ello una de las cortinas se encendió. El suelo de madera, las sillas y quizá el alcohol derramado, propagó más rápido las llamas.

–¡Fue ese chiquillo, él lo hizo, atrápenlo! –señaló uno de los asistentes.

–Si él fue –intervino entonces el Tenryuubito que se encontraba ahí– ofreceré lo que sea a quien lo capture.

Y ante las palabras del noble, la multitud se lanzó hacia el pequeño, pero ya que eran demasiados, se estorbaron los unos a los otros. Mientras escapaba, Osore sólo escuchó una voz con claridad y era conocida: "¡sal de aquí, huye!" le dijo. En ese momento la reconoció como la de su madre, pero, al crecer, nunca supo realmente si ese grito había sido verdadero o sólo fruto de su imaginación y el miedo; lo hizo, huyó de ahí, la última imagen que tuvo de su madre fue la de la ningyo liberándose de aquella soga.

El pequeño escapó del lugar y logró ponerse a salvo en el mar Sabía nadar bien y saltó al agua para asegurarse que nadie pudiera seguirlo. No estaba siguiendo realmente algún camino pero pronto fue abordado por alguien. Se sorprendió al inicio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Buster. El gyojin lo llevó hasta el grove 53, donde tenía su cabaña y el pequeño le contó todo lo sucedido.

–¿El Tenryuubito te vio? –preguntó Buster, aunque luego tuvo que darle una descripción de estas personas.

–Sí, él me señaló.

–No puedes quedarte en esta isla –sentenció el gyojin.

–¡Pero, mi mamá…!

–No sé lo que suceda con tu madre, pero ella desea que vivas, que sigas con tu vida, de eso puedo estar seguro –le dijo y luego Osore recordó esas palabras que creyó escuchar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de pronto, echó a correr sin que Buster pudiera detenerlo. El niño saltó al agua y nadó lejos de ahí.

Por un momento quiso regresar a la casa de subasta, pero no lo hizo. Por su infantil mente pasaron todas las imágenes que había visto ese día. A la gente tratando de atraparle, a su madre encadenada, incluso a figuras imaginarias capturándole, esos "Almirantes" de los que había hablado Buster. Su miedo y nerviosismo lo llevó a nadar a las afueras del archipiélago, pero, de pronto, sintió el cansancio de todo el día, acumulado como unas rocas atadas a su cuerpo. Dejó de moverse, no tenía fuerza y, pronto, se desmayó. Su cuerpo flotó por un instante, pero pronto la agitación del mar lo cambió de posición y comenzó a hundirse. Varios minutos estuvo a merced de las corrientes marinas.

Pero ese día no era el de su muerte, pues su cuerpo fue jalado hacia la superficie y, junto a una buena cantidad de peces, llegó a un barco pesquero. Los marineros de aquel barco no eran tan inhumanos como para dejar a un pequeño morir y lo cuidaron hasta que despertó al día siguiente. Ya estaban algo lejos de Sabaody para ese entonces y ahí comenzaron las desventuras para un niño de cinco años que ya nunca pudo regresar a Sabaody hasta que se enroló en la tripulación pirata de Blaze.

–Al principio quise regresar –afirmó Osore, cuando terminó de completar el relato de Jocelyn– pero no pude, y luego, al crecer, la desidia y el miedo por encontrar algo desagradable, me fueron alejando cada vez más del archipiélago. Pude aprender medicina en todos mis viajes –explicó y luego se volvió hacia Jocelyn. –Por favor, cuenta qué fue de mi madre después de aquel incidente.

–Ella fue libre, como te dijo ese gyojin –sonrió la ningyo– la conmoción ayudó a que escapara, y justo como tú, se lanzó al mar. Trató de hallarte, te buscó durante días pero no pudo encontrarte. Mi mamá pensó que tal vez habías podido regresar a la Isla Gyojin de alguna forma, pero no te encontró allí. Decidió que lo mejor era esperarte. Ahí conoció a mi padre y finalmente se casó. Ella nunca te dio por muerto, sólo por perdido en el mar –Joss hizo una pausa y miró bien a su hermano– tenía razón. Incluso cuando estaba por morir, aseguró que te conocería, estuvo conmigo diez años, ella era una gran mamá –terminó su relato, mientras sollozaba.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96 y Tsuki-chan-Uchiha. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	91. La noche del archipiélago

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Osore se sentó en el suelo y derrumbó sus brazos. Su rostro miraba hacia la nada, con la boca semi abierta. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar las lágrimas y el llanto se volvió entonces escandaloso. Ni Blaze ni nadie de la tripulación lo había visto así, pero no lo detuvieron, lo dejaron desahogarse, sacar su pena a grito abierto, sabiendo que su madre no estaba ya en ese mundo. Era justo como él lo creía, pero, saberlo a ciencia cierta era muy diferente. Joss se acercó a él, se agachó y lo abrazó para entonces llorar al mismo ritmo que él lo hacía.

El archipiélago no estaba muy agitado, al menos no en la parte donde los piratas se encontraban. Continuamente Jet revisaba por las ventanas de aquella casa-negocio para saber si había marines cerca, pero no había visto a ninguno e imaginó que podrían descansar finalmente.

–¿Me harías el favor de quedarte vigilando? –le preguntó Blaze de pronto al espadachín– ha sido un día muy cansado y creo que todos debemos dormir aunque sea un buen rato.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que sólo yo no dormiré? –preguntó Jet con algo de enojo.

–Amigo, tú duermes muy poco durante las noches, ¿debo creer que lo harás antes de que termine el día?

–_Touché_… pero espero un día libre pronto.

–Lo tendrás –rió el capitán.– pero cuando salgamos de aquí –y luego se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la pared y durmió enseguida. En la habitación, Makoto, Shinta y Osore dormían. Jet invitó a Huang y a Joss a ir hacia la sala de aquella pequeña casa. Donde los tres agradecieron de nuevo las atenciones de aquella pareja.

Los tres se sentaron de los sillones, casi dejándose caer. Las persecuciones y la agitación los tenía exhaustos

–Descansen mientras se pueda –pidió Jet a ambos– es posible que pronto tengamos que cambiar de lugar.

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Huang, algo asustado.

–Es mejor no causar problemas a nadie.

–Ustedes no saben mucho sobre Sabaody, ¿verdad? –preguntó Joss y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

–Dinos, niña insolente –exigió Jet, aunque sin enfadarse realmente– ¿qué es lo que tenemos que saber?

–Que ustedes no son la única tripulación por aquí, en Sabaody hay muchos piratas, la marina debe lidiar con todos.

–¿Entonces no es necesario que nos movamos de aquí? –preguntó Huang, esperanzado.

–Aunque ese no sea el caso, me siguen preocupando Fuu y Natuski, el barco podría estar en peligro –comentó el espadachín– alguien debe ir a ver si todo está bien –y al decir esto, volteó a ver a Huang. El carpintero se puso blanco y comenzó a negar con la cabeza y con las manos. Jet admitió que él mismo sería mejor para esa misión, pero advirtió a Huang que si algo sucedía, debía tomar decisiones rápidas, en caso de que Blaze no despertara rápido, lo cual "no era probable".

–Si algo pasa, yo ayudaré –afirmó Joss.

Jet salió entonces, sigiloso, con cuidado de no llamar la atención. El bullicio del archipiélago, iluminado por los destellos naranjas del próximo atardecer, parecían ayudarle a pasar desapercibido. Apresuró entonces el paso, manteniendo sus cinco sentidos en "alerta máxima". Caminaba con prisa teniendo su mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de su espada, estando listo para cualquier eventualidad. Dudó en algunos caminos, pero finalmente logró encontrar la vía hacia el grove 53. Continuamente se detenía para asegurarse que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. No detectó nada y justo cuando el sol comenzaba a esconderse, alcanzó a ver el Steeler. No sabía lo que era el "coating", pero no notó nada demasiado extraño en el barco. A lo lejos vio a Natsuki recargada en la barandilla con rostro de aburrimiento. El gesto de la navegante cambió al ver que Jet se acercaba y saltó del barco para abrazarle mientras gritaba su nombre.

–¡Cállate! –le pidió tapándole la boca– no es seguro que grites tanto, mejor vamos al barco.

Ya en cubierta, Jet echó un vistazo al trabajo de Buster y luego se sentó para relatar lo que había sucedido tanto a Fuu como a Natsuki. El espadachín estaba un poco intranquilo habiendo dejado a los otros casi en el centro de Sabaody, pero esperaba que, aun con el cansacio, Blaze y Osore estuvieran listos para cualquier eventualidad.

–Ma-chan… no puedo creer que haya perdido –suspiraba Natsuki con preocupación– espero que se encuentre bien.

Así llegó la noche. Buster comentó que terminaría el coating en dos noches más, por lo que Jet y las chicas decidieron que debían irse de allí para no poner el barco en peligro. Jet entonces las guió hasta la casa donde sus compañeros se hospedaban. Con precaución, los tres cruzaron los groves necesarios para llegar ahí. La luz de una luna en cuarto creciente era suficiente para poder ver por dónde estaban caminando y sigilosamente se postraron en la puerta de esa singular tienda. Jet miró hacia donde pudo, para cerciorarse de que nadie los estaba observando, y entonces tocó la puerta, lo más calmado que pudo. El espadachín tuvo que golpear la puerta, con la mayor suavidad posible, un par de ocasiones; nadie abría y la desesperación comenzó a hacerse presa de los piratas, pero antes de que pasara cualquier otra cosa, finalmente la puerta se abrió.

El anciano se asomó con cautela, pero rápidamente reconoció a Jet.

–Eres tú… pensé que sería alguien de la marina –dijo tras suspirar– tus amigos se han ido, insistieron en que no querían ponernos en peligro, pues los patrullajes de la marina se intensificaron hace algunas horas.

–Está bien –dijo Fuu– es lo mejor. Creo que para nosotros, no estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar es lo indicado.

Los tres agradecieron a la pareja y salieron de ahí. Decidieron no buscar a Blaze y a los demás en ese momento y mejor encontrar un lugar dónde dormir; no les fue posible esa noche y tuvieron que recostarse en uno de los groves.

–Yo haré guardia, al fin que no es que tenga mucho sueño después de todo lo que hemos pasado hoy –afirmó Jet.

–Sé que no te convenceremos de lo contrario –sonrió Fuu.

–Yo sólo espero que Ma-chan esté bien –suspiró Natsuki.

Y así, durmiendo a la intemperie la primera noche, y hospedándose en hoteles clandestinos las siguientes dos, Jet, Fubuki y Natsuki sobrevivieron en el archipiélago, aunque sin encontrarse con sus compañeros.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96 y Tsuki-chan-Uchiha. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	92. Descenso

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Temprano ese tercer día, el trío de piratas fue hacia el Steeler. Su sorpresa fue agradable al ver a sus compañeros en la cubierta. Como había dicho Buster, los marines no se acercaron a ese grove, y el grupo de Blaze decidió pasar la última noche en el barco.

Makoto estaba algo golpeada y con un brazo en cabestrillo, pero aun así recibió con gusto el efusivo abrazo de Natsuki, quien mostró su preocupación por ella. La vigía aseguró estar bien y que pronto estaría restablecida por completo. No podía perderse la diversión.

–El "coating" está listo –les dijo Buster, y ya que dos días antes había explicado todo lo relacionado al mismo a Natsuki y a Fubuki, no había nada más que retrasara el viaje. Osore entonces abrazó al enorme gyojin y le dio las gracias, y esto último fue repetido por toda la tripulación.

Joss, por su parte, se colocó frente a Buster, pero no sabía qué decir. Estaba apoyada sobre su aleta lo que la hacía lucir como si estuviera "de pie", pero su mirada se dirigía hacia abajo. El gyojin preguntó si había algo que quería decirle. Ella finalmente alzó la vista.

–Mi mamá nunca me habló de ti –le dijo y su voz sonó como la de una chiquilla, no como la de una mujer– no sé cómo agradecerte de cualquier forma.

–No te habló de mí, porque yo se lo pedí –respondió con tranquila sonrisa– cuando ella escapó de la casa de subastas, regresó a mi cabaña y entre ambos buscamos a Osore, pero no pudimos encontrarle. Cuando ella regresó a la Isla Gyojin, le pedí que no contara nada sobre mí. Me gusta vivir aquí, a pesar de todo; yo odio la Isla Gyojin. Si escuchan la historia de la Reina Otohime, sabrán por qué.

Así, los piratas se despidieron de Buster y llevaron el barco hacia el mar. Osore y Joss se sumergieron para retirar el flotador y así dejar que el aire del mismo inflara la burbuja destinada a que los tripulantes no se ahogaran. Ambos regresaron a la cubierta y finalmente el barco empezó a descender.

No fue fácil el descenso. Entre los monstruos marinos cada vez más grandes y las extrañas corrientes submarinas, el Steeler estuvo no pocas veces en enorme peligro, pero la suerte y la pericia de los piratas hicieron que el viaje tuviera buen fin. Además la guía de Joss fue importante, pues les ayudó a elegir las corrientes correctas y les advirtió sobre lo que podían esperar en cada parte de ese descenso.

La enorme burbuja donde se encontraba la Isla Gyojin pronto apareció frente a los ojos de Blaze y su tripulación. El barco, lentamente, sin mecerse demasiado ante las tranquilas aguas del fondo marino, a diez mil metros de profundidad, se acercaba a la puerta circular. No parecía haber nada ni nadie aguardándolos fuera de la isla, lo cual le pareció extraño a Joss.

–Pensé que habría alguien de los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin por aquí –dijo la ningyo– ellos han estado muy activos últimamente.

Durante el descenso, Joss había advertido de la presencia de estos gyojin en la isla y cómo la tripulación debía cuidarse una vez llegada al fondo marino; de cualquier forma, tras el asunto en Sabaody, era bueno para ellos no estar inmiscuidos en otra pelea.

En el destacamento marine de Sabaody, Hanako se hacía presente ante Nika, al haberse quedado dormida más tiempo del debido.

–He tenido una noche difícil para dormir, lo siento capitana –se disculpó la sargento mayor.

–Sí, noté que algo ha estado molestándote desde hace algunos días.

–Eso sólo que no sé por qué no hemos buscado a los piratas con los que nos topamos hace tres días.

–No son importantes –afirmó Nika– sólo era una de las muchas tripulaciones piratas en Sabaody, y ya que no causaron ningún alboroto, no valen la pena. Además –dijo al esbozar una sonrisa algo más grande que la habitual– ya tenemos una misión. ¿Estás lista para ir al Nuevo Mundo?

Hanako se sorprendió, pues pensó que sus primeras misiones serían en la primera parte de Grand Line, pero indicó estar preparada para partir. Aun así, no dejaba de pensar en lo que aquellas piratas –Fubuki y Natsuki- le habían contado sobre Ayaka y su relación con ese "Leather Rebel". Todavía no quería creerlo, pero mientras más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que era verdad. "Por favor, no tomes las acciones de Ayaka como una traición", le había dicho Fubuki.

–¿Qué es lo que debo hacer entonces?

El Steeler finalmente entró a la Isla Gyojin y no hubo problema alguno. La sorpresa era mayúscula en todos los piratas a excepción de Osore, cuyo pecho estaba inundado de sentimientos encontrados. Felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

Dejaron el barco en una costa cercana a la entrada a la isla y de ahí se dirigieron a un lugar llamado Mermaid Cove. La isla había cambiado bastante desde que Osore había estado ahí la última vez, y aunado a que era muy pequeño todavía, realmente reconocía demasiado poco del lugar, por lo que la guía era Joss. Pronto, el nombre de la ningyo fue llamado desde lejos y ella reconoció esa voz, por lo que se adelantó un poco.

–¡Hermana! Me da gusto encontrarte pronto. Debo presentarte a unos amigos, y a una persona especial –dijo Joss, mientras abrazaba a una ningyo mayor que ella, una hermosa chica con cabello negro atado en dos coletas y pecas en su sonriente rostro.– Ellos son Blaze y su banda –le dijo, presentando luego uno a uno a los visitantes– y él es mi hermano Osore. Mi mamá te contó mucho de él.

–Claro, Suri-san habló mucho de ti, bienvenido –ella le abrazó y el médico, con su forma de ser, no desaprovechó para abrazarle efusivamente también. Luego apareció frente a los piratas el estanque predilecto de la mayoría de las bellas ningyo del lugar, y Osore entonces no pudo esperar para ir a nadar con ellas.

–¿Qué le sucede? –preguntó Joss, sorprendida.

–Vaya, no lo sabías, ¿verdad? –preguntó Blaze, divertido– pues pasa que tu hermano es un ligón de primera.

–¿En serio? Yo quería que fuéramos a la tumba de nuestra madre.

Cuando Joss dijo eso, Osore demostró que, si algo podía superar a su gusto por las mujeres, era el amor a su madre y regresó a con su hermana para acompañarla.

–Vamos a ese lugar –dijo, guiñándole el ojo– y luego regresaré para "jugar" con estas lindas señoritas.

El comentario no le agradó mucho a Jocelyn, pero le hizo recordar algo que consideraba importante, por lo que antes de partir, tomó a Shinta del brazo y lo llevó junto a ella.

–Mi hermana y las demás ningyo son expertas en seducir hombres –afirmó, con rostro celoso– mejor tú vienes con nosotros.

Así, los piratas se dividieron en dos grupos. Uno era el de Osore, Joss y Shinta, y el otro fue el resto de la tripulación, guiados por Ishilly, quien además había comentado que los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin no estaban más por el lugar y prometió explicarlo más tarde. Mientras los primeros se dirigieron directamente hacia el cementerio de la isla, mientras los demás visitarían lugares célebres.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96 y Tsuki-chan-Uchiha. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	93. Visita a mamá y papá

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Osore, Shinta y Joss llegaron a un señalamiento y tras algunos minutos de espera abordaron un autobús jalado por un enorme pez, el cual los llevó hasta un lugar cercano al Bosque Marino, hasta donde pudieron llegar sin problemas al caminar algunos metros. Luego, comenzaron a subir una colina y ahí vieron el cementerio, al menos en su inicio. Algunos árboles les cubrían la vista hacia la cima, pero al pasarlos vieron, en lo más alto, un pequeño mausoleo.

–Es la tumba de la reina Otohime –explicó Joss– ella fue una persona importante en nuestra isla. Mamá está sepultada cerca de allí.

Pero, al subir más la colina, alcanzaron a ver algo más que estaba cerca de la tumba de la reina Otohime. Era una persona, pero de gran tamaño, en realidad una chica gigantesca, la princesa ningyo, Shirahoshi.

Osore cayó rendido de inmediato al ver una, literalmente, inmensa belleza en la persona de Shirahoshi. Al principio los piratas no lo advirtieron, pero enseguida de la princesa estaba otra persona, un gyojin, el antiguo miembro del Ouka Shichibukai, Jinbe el "Caballero del Mar". Sólo Joss le conocía, y cuando les hizo saber a Osore y a Shinta la identidad de ese gyojin la sorpresa para ellos fue mayúscula, aunque se pasó rápido.

Joss explicó que la tumba de su madre estaba cerca, pero antes guardó respeto para la de la reina Otohime y luego fue a la de Suri junto a Osore y Shinta.

Era una tumba de buen ver, si es que hay alguna así, con lápida delgada y piedra clara, adornada con metal en forma de flores. Los tres se hincaron y, en silencio, dedicaron sus pensamientos a la memoria de la ningyo por algunos minutos. Shinta nunca la conoció, pero trató de imaginarse a una mujer bella y amable con cuerpo de sirena.

Osore pidió que le dejaran solo, al menos por algunos minutos y Shinta y Joss se retiraron entonces. Regresaron a donde estaban Shirahoshi y Jinbe. La princesa ningyo había dejado de rezar y estaba sentada, tranquilamente.

–Él, es mi hermano –dijo Joss, refiriéndose a Osore, sin que nadie se lo preguntara, pero para explicar el escandaloso llanto que comenzaba a escucharse– nunca había venido aquí.

–Lo siento por tu mamá –le dijo Shirahoshi.

–No, yo ya he podido superarlo –afirmó Joss, sonriendo hacia la princesa– y yo también siento lo de la reina Otohime. Tú eras muy pequeña cuando eso pasó, ¿verdad? Es decir, de edad.

–Yo tenía seis años –dijo, mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo izquierdo, aunque alcanzó a contenerla con su mano– pero prometí que ya no iba a ser tan llorona, ni a ponerme tan triste. Se lo prometí a unos amigos.

La princesa explicó entonces lo que había sucedido hacía sólo unos días y cómo la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja había evitado una catástrofe planeada por los Nuevos Piratas Gyojin y su líder Hody Jones.

–¿Monkey D. Luffy? –preguntó Shinta, redundante– a mi capitán le interesará seguramente. Él quiere conocer a esa tripulación, es como un fan de ellos.

–¿Ustedes son piratas? –cuestionó Jinbe.

–Lo somos, pero no venimos a hacer daño, ni nada. Tratamos de ser pacíficos –respondió el tirador.

Shirahoshi contó más detalles de lo sucedido y entonces Joss entendió el por qué la isla estaba tan tranquila. Comentó a la princesa que ella compartía las ideas que la reina Otohime había tenido y deseaba que las ningyo y los gyojin salieran a la superficie y no estuvieran encerrados siempre en la isla Gyojin.

–Ojalá algún día suceda –sonrió Joss.

–Yo también lo espero –dijo Shirahoshi, quien luego advirtió que Jocelyn no soltaba a Shinta del brazo.

–Ustedes son amigos muy unidos, ¿no es cierto?

–Lo que sucede es que él es mi novio –afirmó Joss, haciendo que Shinta se sonrojara.

–Bueno, en realidad yo no… –y el tirador no pudo terminar su frase cuando Osore regresó. Ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos estaban un poco rojos y su nariz húmeda. Vio a Shirahoshi, y no es que olvidara su pesar, pero de inmediato admiró su belleza, aunque cuando supo su edad, se calmó.

El médico indicó que era hora de irse, ya que debían reunirse con sus compañeros y entonces se despidieron de Jinbe y de la princesa Shirahoshi, esperando verla una vez más en el futuro. De la misma forma en la que llegaron fue como salieron de ahí y no demoraron demasiado en llegar de nueva cuenta a Mermaid Cove. Allí, las otras ningyo señalaron que Ishilly había llevado a los piratas a conocer algunos sitios de la isla, entre ellos el Mermaid Café, por lo que Joss suspiró, pues según ella, había hecho lo correcto al llevarse a Shinta consigo hacia el cementerio.

Joss convino que era hora de ir a saludar a su padre y llevó a Osore y a Shinta hacia el vecindario donde aquel vivía. No estaba muy lejos de ahí, así que llegaron rápido y vieron una especie de taller.

–Mi papá es herrero, él sabe hacer muchas cosas con el metal –explicó Joss. Precisamente se escuchaban martillazos dentro de ese taller. Al entrar, los tres vieron a un tritón, un hombre con cola de pez, que llevaba unos lentes oscuros y que tenía en sus manos una pieza incandescente de hierro, a la cual daba forma con un martillo. Al advertir la presencia de personas entrando a su taller, se retiró aquellas gafas y sonrió entonces al ver la identidad de los extraños.

–¡Hija! ¡Regresaste! –exclamó para luego dejar sus herramientas y abrazar a la ningyo efusivamente– siempre que te vas, me tienes preocupado. Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que subas a Sabaody, ¿quiénes son ellos? –preguntó.

–Él es Shinta –Joss se abrazó del brazo del tirador, quien estaba sudando frío– es tu futuro yerno.

–¿Es cierto eso? –cuestionó el tritón, realmente interesado.

–No, no es… digo, es que esto es raro, yo no sé nada sobre el amor, señor –respondió Shinta, más que nervioso.

–Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde –dijo el padre de Joss– ¿y él quién es? –se refirió a Osore.

Joss se puso seria y tomó de la mano al médico para acercarlo a su padre.

–Él, papá… él es mi hermano, Osore.

El ningyo abrió sus ojos grandes y su boca fue incapaz de cerrarse. Miró con sorpresa al joven por algunos segundos, parpadeando una y otra vez sus redondos ojos.

–Eres el hijo de Suri.

Osore entonces se inclinó y llegó a arrodillarse frente al ningyo.

–Le agradezco infinitamente que haya cuidado de mi madre todo el tiempo que fue posible. Yo debí haber venido mucho antes, pero me alegra mucho que usted haya podido hacerla feliz.

–Levántate, muchacho –le pidió el tritón y así lo hizo Osore– mi nombre es Grikar, y me siento orgulloso de haber podido hacer sonreír a Suri, la mejor mujer que yo haya conocido, sin duda.

Grikar era un ningyo pez salmón. Su piel era blanca, más bien pálida, tenía unos ojos redondos, negros y brillantes y una nariz puntiaguda y algo graciosa. Su cola era oscura, con una aleta pequeña. Aunque serio, era una persona amable y confiable, y de inmediato invitó a comer a Shinta y a Osore; sin embargo, durante la comida, a Grikar se le borró la sonrisa del rostro.

–¡¿Qué quieres qué?! –exclamó el ningyo, derramando un par de vasos de agua.

–Quiero ir con mi hermano, quiero surcar los mares, quiero unirme a su banda de piratas –afirmó Joss, sonriendo, con seguridad y resolución verdadera. Su decisión estaba claramente tomada.

–Hija, tú no entiendes lo peligroso que puede ser Grand Line para alguien como tú –le afirmó Grikar a su hija.

–Ya he sobrevivido en el archipiélago Sabaody, y ningún lugar es tan riesgoso para una ningyo –dijo ella– a mí me gusta la aventura papá. Yo quiero ir con ellos. Además sé defenderme, mi karate-gyojin me ayudará.

–Tú madre era una aventurera también, pero ella supo cuándo parar.

–Yo sabré cuándo parar, papá. Pero ahora no es momento de parar, sino de comenzar. La reina Otohime decía que los gyojin y ningyo debían ser capaces de ver las maravillas de este mundo y no estar siempre encerrados en esta isla. Yo quiero seguir esas enseñanzas.

Grikar miró hacia el techo de su casa, pensando y asimilando lo que su hija trataba de decirle. No estaba preparado para separarse de ella, pero también se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, jamás lo estaría. Cuando bajó la mirada, vio a Shinta levantado y con su rostro recio.

–Yo la cuidaré –afirmó el tirador– le doy mi palabra, que a ella no le sucederá nada.

–Bien dicho, "hermanito" –Osore se levantó también y abrazó del cuello a Shinta, quien intentó zafarse, molesto.– Yo también la cuidaré muy bien, después de todo, no puedo dejar que le pase nada malo a mi hermana.

Joss sonrió emocionada al ver la actitud de ambos y también les abrazó, esbozando una inmensa sonrisa que tranquilizó a Grikar. No era su ideal que Jocelyn se volviera una pirata, pero tampoco había conocido a piratas como los de esa banda e imaginó que el espíritu de Suri, presente en Osore, no habría de dejarla desprotegida. Aun así, Grikar pidió a su hija que no demorara demasiado en regresar y contarle todas sus aventuras.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96 y Tsuki-chan-Uchiha. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	94. Riggs al acecho

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Joss se despidió entonces de su padre, y Grikar sacó de un pequeño arcón una joya, un colgante. Tenía la cadena dorada y una piedra verde al final. Se la colocó a Joss y contempló cómo la esmeralda brillaba a la par de sus ojos.

–Ésta es…

–Sí, hija. Es la que usaba tu mamá. Yo se la regalé cuando nos casamos. Te la iba a dar cuando llegaras a los 20 años, pero creo que ya es tiempo de que la lleves. Espero que Suri te proteja en tus viajes –le dijo Grikar, profesando un gran y tierno amor hacia la ningyo adolescente– y también a tus nuevos compañeros.

Los tres salieron de ahí entonces, camino a Mermaid Cove. Extrañamente, Joss ya no tomaba a Shinta del brazo y "caminaba" contenta al frente de éste y Osore. El tirador se extrañó un poco, pero no preguntó sobre el tema, a diferencia del médico, a quien también le llamó la atención.

–Ya no necesito estar pegada todo el tiempo a él –dijo, con una gran sonrisa– me dijo que me protegería siempre, ahora sé que me ama y que no se alejará de mí.

–Yo no dije nada de amor –afirmó Shinta, algo nervioso.

–Aunque lo niegues, sé que te gusto –aseguró la chica, y siguió andando alegremente.

Los tres se dirigieron al Mermaid Café. Al llegar, Joss insistió en que Shinta y Osore se quedaran afuera, pero no pudo lograrlo con su hermano, quien pronto ya estaba rodeado de bellas ningyo. Joss, sin remedio, buscó a Madame Shyarly y preguntó por Ishilly y los piratas.

–Se han ido hacia plaza gyoncord, creo que estarán un buen rato por allá –le dijo la ningyo tiburón– por cierto, Jocelyn, ¿cuándo vas a comenzar a trabajar aquí? Sé que apenas tienes 16 años, pero harías una buena labor en este lugar.

–Lo siento, Madame Shyarly –respondió Joss apenada– estoy por dejar esta isla por un buen tiempo. Además conocí a una persona especial.

–Comprendo –sonrió la enorme ningyo– pero si sucede algo, aquí tendrás un lugar seguro.

Joss agradeció y se retiró del lugar. Shinta y ella tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a Osore, quien se resignó finalmente. Minutos después, los tres arribaron a Plaza Gyoncord, donde, tras buscar un poco, lograron encontrarse con sus compañeros y con Ishilly. De inmediato comentaron la decisión de Jocelyn de unirse a la banda, la cual apoyaban Shinta y Osore. Sólo Fuu y Jet parecieron estar un poco dubitativos con la situación.

–¿No eras una ladrona de barcos? –le preguntó Jet, aunque sin demasiado esfuerzo.

–Yo sólo hice eso porque para sobrevivir en Sabaody, y sobre todo, siendo una ningyo, es necesario tener dinero. No quise hacerle daño a nadie, en serio.

–Pero, ¿cuál es tu objetivo al venir con nosotros? –intervino Fuu.

–Tengo dos –dijo Joss– el primero es que quiero estar con Shinta siempre –afirmó al tiempo que se abrazaba del brazo del tirador y éste sólo se ruborizaba– pero también tengo otro. La reina Otohime quería que los gyojin y los ningyo pudieran salir de esta isla, ver el mundo, ser libres. Yo deseo seguir esa voluntad, permítanmelo por favor.

Tras esas palabras, la banda quedó convencida por completo y aceptaron a la ningyo como su más nueva compañera, tripulante, nakama, miembro de esa familia de altamar. Joss entonces comentó que conocía a una persona capaz de hacer los preparativos al barco para que pudieran subir de nueva cuenta y esta vez en el Nuevo Mundo así que la banda fue a verlo y encargaron el Steeler por algunas horas, durante las cuales todos se divirtieron en la Isla Gyojin y conocieron otros de sus lugares famosos, como el dojo del karate gyojin, entre otros sitios.

Al regresar por el barco, les fue explicado el método de navegación del Nuevo Mundo, donde se utiliza un mecanismo de tres Log Pose, en lugar de una. Natsuki y Fuu pusieron la mayor de sus atenciones, pues sabían que de ello podía depender la vida de todos sus compañeros y de ellas mismas al momento de surcar el último de los mares. Horas después, el Steeler estaba subiendo a buena velocidad desde el fondo del mar y en pocas horas llegaría a la superficie.

–Debo dejar mis cosas bien acomodadas, ¿en cuál camarote duermes, Shinta? –preguntó Joss, como si nada.

–Nada de eso señorita, tú vas a dormir con nosotras –le dijo Fuu– son muy pequeños para dormir juntos, y aun si no lo fueran, no queremos tener una guardería en este lugar. Guarden su ímpetu para más adelante.

Algunas horas antes, en el Cuartel General de la Marina, el contralmirante Riggs platicaba con otro oficial. Comentaba acerca del escape de los piratas de Blaze, pero cuando el otro preguntó por qué los había dejado ir a Isla Gyojin, Riggs le contó su plan.

–Deja que tomen confianza. Tengo un informante en la Isla Gyojin y ya me ha indicado que están por allá. De hecho, sé que están a punto de partir, así que más o menos puedo tener una idea del momento exacto en el que saldrán a la superficie. No puedo saber el lugar, pero con permiso del vicealmirante Doberman, he puesto ya bastantes acorazados en lugares que pienso, podrían salir. Yo mismo voy hacia allá y sé que no escaparán. Los aplastaré.

Al otro oficial no le pareció mal plan y aceptó que era probable que aquellos piratas fueran sorprendidos justo al momento de emerger. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía, es que, la oficina donde estaban hablando, tenía un pequeño ducto de ventilación que estaba conectado hacia otra oficina, y en ésta última, Ayaka había escuchado todo. Su corazón se estremeció sin remedio. Supo que si Riggs estaba al mando de esa operación, había un peligro real para los piratas. Realmente no sabía qué tan fuertes se habían vuelto todos, pero si llegaban a cazarlos tal cantidad de acorazados, comandados por alguien tan despiadado, no podrían estar seguros.

Sus ojos llorosos y los temblores de su cuerpo denotaban su pelea interna. La siempre templada y prudente capitana luchaba consigo misma para no realizar una acción de ayuda hacia esos piratas. No era sólo simpatía por Blaze y los demás, ella pensaba en Jet más que en nadie y desde que se había enterado de que estaba vivo, sus deseos de verlo aumentaban segundo a segundo, aunque realmente ella tratara de evitarlo.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	95. Abrazo en el agua

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Finalmente, Ayaka cedió a sus deseos e investigó cuáles eran los acorazados que saldrían en la misión de atrapar a los piratas de Blaze. Subió entonces de incógnito a uno, en el cual no se topara con Riggs y prácticamente pasó por una simple recluta, incluso se vistió como uno. Recogió su cabello y lo escondió debajo de la gorra, incluso se había deshecho de todo rastro de maquillaje y sólo sus profundos ojos azules destacaban en su ser, pero intentaba sobresalir lo menos posible, pues también se había puesto una chaqueta, si no muy gruesa, si algo larga. No era la única que llevaba algo así, para protegerse de la lluvia o el mar agitado del Nuevo Mundo, por lo que tampoco destacó por ello.

El acorazado partió, acompañado por dos más y no demoró mucho en estacionarse en un punto no muy lejano de la Red Line. Según indicaciones de Riggs, ése podría ser el punto donde los piratas deberían emerger.

Blaze y su banda no imaginaban en lo absoluto que alguien los estuviera esperando en la superficie y aguardaban emocionados a que el barco emergiera. Cuando el Steeler al fin lo hizo, la violencia de lo sucedido no les permitió de inmediato ver lo que había en el mar. Para su mala suerte, habían salido justo donde había un par de acorazados. En cuanto fueron vistos, los restantes barcos de la flota fueron avisados.

Ayaka se dio cuenta de inmediato porque estaba al pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder. El barco donde ella iba no fue de los primeros en llegar hacia donde estaba el Steeler. Cuando al fin lo hizo, ya había otros ocho atacando a la banda de Blaze, que se defendían como podían, pero la situación era grave.

Uno de los acorazados cercanos al de Ayaka preparó cañones. Estaban fuera de la vista del Steeler, lo que era más peligroso para los piratas y ese ataque podría ser el definitivo. La capitana cruzó entonces la barrera y con rapidez, utilizó uno de los cañones del barco en el que navegaba, para atacar al otro acorazado. La explosión fue llamativa e incluso atrajo la atención de Riggs.

–¿Qué es lo que haces? –preguntó un recluta a Ayaka. La rubia no respondió y huyó de ese lugar. Tomó con habilidad uno de los amarres y se balanceó para llegar a otro acorazado; pero no pasó desapercibida. Vía den den mushi, los demás barcos de la flota fueron avisados de lo sucedido. Al parecer una recluta había disparado en contra de sus propios compañeros y había huido del barco. Rápidamente se identificó a la chica, pero su habilidad evitó que fuera atrapada.

En la confusión, el Steeler pudo poner un poco de agua de por medio y Blaze vio una oportunidad de escape entonces. La fragata tomó gran velocidad e intentó alejarse lo más posible. En el mismo instante, Ayaka ya había cruzado dos barcos más, pero llegó hasta donde estaba Riggs. El espigado oficial pareció aún más alto cuando se postró ante ella y luego soltó un golpe que ella apenas alcanzó a bloquear, pero que lastimó su brazo izquierdo. La rubia sacó su florete, pero fue golpeada nuevamente, esta vez por la espalda. Se dio cuenta entonces de que había no uno, sino dos Riggs.

El Steeler ya estaba cerca de tomar una corriente de escape cuando Jet sintió algo. Subió hacia el mástil principal y ahí, arrebató a Makoto un catalejo que tenía en las manos, ella protestó, pero él no hizo caso. El espadachín fijó su vista en el acorazado más cercano y vio que había una refriega, un oficial peleaba contra un recluta. Jet se estremeció al reconocer el florete que el marine de menor rango llevaba en su mano derecha. Luego miró su rostro y aun sin los rizos rubios, supo de inmediato que era ella.

–¡Blaze! –le gritó a su capitán con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre de acero miró serio al espadachín mientras peste bajaba del mástil y sin decir nada, preguntó con su expresión lo que sucedía. Jet le pidió que aminorara la marcha.

–¿Estás loco? Ya estamos cerca de escapar.

–Ayaka… –le dijo él– Ayaka está ahí, y está peleando con otro marine.

Jet entonces se colocó lo más cercano posible al acorazado marine y soltó el corte volador más potente que pudo. Si bien éste no llegó con la mayor de las fuerzas hasta el enorme barco, sí le hizo un corte de consideración que lo sacudió. Shinta entendió de inmediato las intenciones de su compañero y utilizó el cañón el cual dio de lleno en el acorazado. Blaze y Osore, mientras tanto, repelían los ataques de los otros barcos.

La última explosión meció aún más la nave marine, y una herida Ayaka no pudo sostenerse, por lo que cayó en el mar. Ello fue benéfico para ella. No era viable ganar en esas condiciones y entonces su prioridad fue flotar. Jet, por su parte, fue a la bodega del Steeler y sacó la cuerda más grande que encontró. Pidió entonces a sus compañeras, las cuatro, que le ayudaran y mientras éste se ató y saltó al mar, ellas lo sostuvieron. Shinta dejó el cañón para ser el timonel y tratar de sacarlos de ahí.

Jet nadó como nunca lo había hecho jamás, con una fuerza que tal vez nunca había tenido y aunque demoró algunos minutos, finalmente pudo llegar cerca de Ayaka. Ésta lo alcanzó a ver y también empezó a nadar hacia su dirección, por lo que ambos finalmente se encontraron. No hubo tiempo de nada, ni saludos, ni palabras, sólo un abrazo, más por seguridad que por otra cosa. Makoto se percató que ambos estaban ya juntos y con sus compañeras, empezó a jalar la cuerda. No fue fácil, la fuerza del mar no cedía, pero al tiempo que escapaban, también acercaban cada vez más a Jet y Ayaka. De cualquier forma, ellos no se soltarían jamás.

Finalmente lograron subirlos y ambos tuvieron que soltar toda el agua que habían tragado. Ayaka había perdido la gorra y su cabello volvía a mostrarse largo, aunque totalmente húmedo y casi lacio por esto mismo. Cuando recuperó el aliento, la rubia se vio rodeada por los piratas y con Jet a su lado.

–Bueno, capitana, es un honor verte de nuevo –al fin habló Blaze, quien le ofreció su mano para que se levantase. Jet todavía no recuperaba la compostura.

–Es una situación extraña, pero me alegro que estén bien –dijo ella y dio un cálido abrazo al hombre de acero. Jet finalmente se levantó y se acercó a ella. La rubia no se resistió y abrazó al espadachín, esta vez con inmenso afecto.

–¿Qué es lo que hacías allí? –preguntó él. Aunque ella no respondió al instante.

–¿No es obvio? –sonrió Fuu– nos ayudaba, ¿verdad?

–Es cierto –respondió la marine.– Supe que Riggs intentaría emboscarlos al emerger y vine. Yo, sólo vine, sin pensarlo.

Ayaka relató que había estado al pendiente de su situación y contó lo que había sucedido desde que saliera de Marineford hasta ese momento. Su rostro denotaba el cansancio y la tensión que llevaba consigo y fue aconsejada descansar, por lo que Natsuki la guio hasta la habitación de las chicas. La navegante pidió a la rubia que durmiera, pero ésta no lo hizo de inmediato, no sólo porque estaba en un lugar totalmente extraño, sino también porque tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, sobre ella misma y sobre lo que había hecho. De todas formas, el cansancio la venció algunos minutos después y durmió.

Tras explicar a Huang y a Joss quién era aquella marine, los piratas se sentaron en cubierta a hablar sobre el asunto.

–¿Qué es lo que va a pasar con ella? –preguntó Fuu.

–Es obvio que ya no podrá regresar a ser una marine, al menos no sin una buena reprimenda –afirmó Makoto.

–Cuando despierte, le pediré que se quede aquí, si eso está bien con ustedes, claro –dijo Jet y luego volteó a ver a Blaze– ¿está bien para ti, capitán?

–Ya te lo había dicho –respondió Blaze, quien estaba al lado de su primero a bordo, estiró su brazo y le palmeó el hombro– si ella quiere estar aquí, tendrá un lugar. Además –se llevó la mano a la barbilla– si tengo a una ex capitana de la marina en mi tripulación, un cartel de recompensa tiene que llegar pronto para mí.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	96. Ayaka en el barco pirata

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Ayaka no despertó sino hasta el día siguiente y cuando lo hizo, se encontró abrazada de alguien. Se percató entonces que se trataba de Natsuki, pues ambas compartían una cama. La navegante estaba profundamente dormida y no se daba cuenta del movimiento de Ayaka, quien de todas formas no hizo mucho intento por zafarse y decidió que se levantaría hasta que Natsuki despertara. Vio a su derecha y, colgando del techo, había una amplia hamaca y ahí dormía Makoto, mientras que al frente de ella, en un tendido en el suelo, estaba la ningyo rubia. A su izquierda había otra cama, pero ésta se encontraba vacía y ya que no veía a la chica restante, esa conocida como "Killer Princess", concluyó que se trataba del lugar de descanso de aquélla.

La capitana nunca había estado rodeada de tantas personas al despertar. Se sintió extraña, pero no molesta. Incluso, esos minutos, recostada y con otra chica a su lado, fueron los más tranquilos que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Sintió una paz que provocaba que el tiempo pasara más lento, aunque fue interrumpida pasada media hora.

–¡Oigan, Fuu dice que pronto estará el desayuno! –gritó Shinta desde el exterior de la habitación. Joss fue la primera en despertar y estirarse.

–Puedes pasar, Shinta-kun, no hay problema –le afirmó la ningyo.

–No la escuches –intervino Makoto– no tiene puesto el sujetador, sólo quiere que la veas.

La última en despertar fue Natsuki y rápidamente preguntó a Ayaka cómo había pasado la noche. Makoto y Joss subieron a la cama y también quisieron saber si la marine estaba cómoda.

–Nadie me había puesto tanta atención al despertar –sonrió. Luego se vistieron y salieron a desayunar. La cocina era un caos, con Fuu sirviendo a sus nakama y ellos comiendo con total desfachatez. Aunque Jet ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, se sintió algo avergonzado pero su gesto cambió cuando miró sonreír gustosamente a Ayaka. No es que a ella le gustara estar en un lugar con tanto bullicio, de hecho, era algo que detestaba, pero en ese momento, le pareció el desayuno más divertido que nunca hubiera tenido y pensó que, para ella, sería fantástico quedarse para siempre en un lugar como ése; también pensó que le sería imposible.

Luego, la rubia ayudó a Fuu a lavar los platos de ese desayuno.

–No soy una buena cocinera, pero sí sé lavar platos –le dijo– cuando eres recluta, esto lo aprendes a la mala.

–Una marine ha pasado por mucho, ¿no es así? –preguntó Fuu.

–Siento como si me estuvieras probando…

–No es eso, lo siento –dijo la peliazul– es sólo que no tengo muy en alta estima a la marina, pero no es nada personal.

–Lo siento –le dijo Ayaka a lo que Fuu se sorprendió.

–¿Cómo sabes lo que sucedió?

–No es que lo sepa –aclaró la rubia– es sólo que, no te veo como una pirata de por vida, o sea, desde niña, y cuando alguien como tú dice eso sobre la marina, es porque seguro le hemos fallado. Pero aunque te hayamos fallado, no creas que todos lo hemos hecho a propósito, la corrupción no envuelve a todos los oficiales, la avaricia no es general en nuestra fuerza, es sólo que, tú sabes, esto no puede ser perfecto y yo sé bien que está lejos de la perfección.

Fuu no tuvo respuesta para ello y siguió lavando los platos en silencio.

Durante la mañana, Ayaka relató a Jet lo que había hecho durante los últimos meses. No dijo a causa de qué, pero explicó sus aburridas y repetitivas funciones de oficina en Marineford y como desde ahí pudo seguir los movimientos de la banda.

–Cuando tenía a cargo un acorazado, todo era ruidoso, pero al menos no me sentía sola –dijo la rubia–. Estos meses han sido los más solitarios que recuerdo. No me gustaba despertar en la mañana y no ver a nadie cerca de mí. En el barco siempre estaba junto a mi recluta, Hanako. Por eso me he puesto de buen humor, porque después de muchas semanas, tuve un caluroso despertar.

–Sólo le tomó una noche a Natsuki encariñarse con ella –le dijo Makoto, quien estaba por subir a la torre del mástil principal.

–Por cierto –la detuvo Ayaka un momento– no lo había dicho, pero por tu rostro parece que tuvieron una pelea dura.

Makoto, todavía con una gasa en su mejilla izquierda, apretó los dientes, recordando su pelea ante Nika.

–Fui débil –dijo– una marine me dio una paliza. No puedo creer todavía cómo me ganó así.

–¿Cómo era ella? –preguntó Ayaka, pensando que tal vez la conocería. Makoto la describió y la rubia rápidamente la reconoció.– Nika debió haber utilizado su hipnotismo sobre ti. Ella tiene esa habilidad especial, no sé si ha nacido así o la desarrolló después. Apuesto a que notaste que su mirada se tornó extraña en algún momento, pues ahí, sin que te dieras cuenta, te "hipnotizó" y gracias a eso, se volvió más rápida, fuerte y hábil que tú, o al menos eso te pareció. Nika puede ser una gran aliada, pero es temible como una enemiga.

Ayaka no esperaba una reacción como la de Makoto, quien la abrazó efusivamente e incluso estuvo cerca de dejarla sin aire debido a la fuerza del gesto. Cuando la soltó, la vigía tenía un rostro feliz.

–¡Muchas gracias! –le dijo– me has hecho feliz con lo que acabas de decirme. Pensé que era tan débil... ahora sé que todo fue un truco.

–Pero no es toda su habilidad, ella sigue siendo muy fuerte.

–Eso lo sé, pero me da confianza en mí misma. Estaba pensando en que nunca sería capaz de vencerla. Ahora me doy cuenta de que puede ser una pelea cerrada si vuelvo a toparme con ella –afirmó Makoto.

Pasaron un par de días y finalmente el Steeler arribó a una de las islas que el Log Pose triple señalaba. Era la más tranquila según el movimiento de las agujas. Ya que se trataba de la primera isla del Nuevo Mundo, los piratas querían ir con algo de cautela y enfrentar el peligro un poco más adelante.

Ayaka, que conocía más el Nuevo Mundo que los piratas, subió a la torre junto a Makoto e intentó reconocer la isla, pero cuando al vio supo que no era una de las que había visitado. Era tan nueva para ella como para sus ahora compañeros.

Natsuki propuso que debían comprar ropa para Ayaka, puesto que la marine sólo llevaba las prendas de suboficial con las que se había disfrazado y en ese momento utilizaba ropa prestada de Fuu. La rubia aceptó, aunque estaba confundida. No era que no deseara quedarse en esa tripulación junto a Jet, pero no dejaba de ser una marine y su compromiso con tal organización era grande. Había sido criada para defender al Gobierno, para acabar con el mal, y aunque había aprendido muchas cosas distintas mientras crecía, todavía conservaba ese orgullo de la marina.

Ayaka entonces estaba preocupada, pero se encargó de encerrar ese sentimiento, al menos por el momento. Había decidido que, si la isla siguiente tenía un puerto grande, debía regresar a rendir cuentas. No quería ser una criminal, prefería ser una desertora en todo caso, al fin que sus últimos tiempos en la marina habían sido terribles.

El Steeler fue acercándose a tal isla y los piratas vieron un anuncio grande sobre un edificio en la costa. Decía "Whitesand" y señalaba que era el puerto de tal lugar. El edificio era un muelle enorme, techado y a su lado tenía un faro. Makoto fue quien vio eso y bajó para contarlo a sus compañeros. Al decir el nombre que estaba escrito, la vigía notó como Ayaka se tomaba la cabeza.

La rubia sintió un punzante dolor cuando escuchó esa palabra "Whitesand". Tras el dolor, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y su estómago a revolverse. Jet alcanzó a evitar que ella cayera al suelo al tomarla con los brazos.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con preocupación.

–No lo sé, me he mareado… –dijo ella, con las manos en la cabeza y un notorio malestar– nunca me había sucedido.

Fuu la llevó a la cocina y ahí se sentó y bebió algo de agua. Osore las acompañó y revisó a Ayaka para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien. No parecía haber nada anormal y el médico comentó que tal vez todavía su cuerpo estaba algo exhausto.

Finalmente el barco arribó al muelle, que pareció recibirlos sin mucho problema y bajaron al lugar. Se dieron cuenta del porqué del nombre de esa isla, pues la arena parecía estar hecha de perlas en lugar de granos de arena, debido a lo blanca que era. Ayaka pudo bajar sin mayores problemas. No le dolía la cabeza y el mareo se le había pasado, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de malestar cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de la isla.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	97. Recuerdos de Yarka

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

A pesar de que habían acordado comprar algo de ropa para Ayaka, ella no parecía con intenciones de separarse de Jet. Por alguna razón, desde que se aproximaba a la isla, se sentía vulnerable y prefirió, al menos por esa mañana, no ir a comprar las prendas.

Whitesand era el nombre de la isla, pero la ciudad portuaria donde los piratas habían desembarcado llevaba como nombre Griena. Era una ciudad tranquila, no muy grande, pero con calles empedradas, en buen estado y limpias. La gente no parecía temerle a unos bucaneros como ellos y todos andaban en la vía pública de forma muy normal

De la misma manera caminaban Ayaka y Jet, tomados de la mano. En ese momento no les importaba mucho si su relación se dirigía hacia algún lado. Para ellos era como terminar aquella cita que interrumpieron en Water 7. De pronto, Ayaka notó en un tablero colgado en un edificio de la ciudad un nombre y se detuvo a admirarlo. Era "Yarka" y se trataba de otra ciudad de esa isla.

–¿Le interesa ir, señorita? –preguntó un hombre, al parecer encargado de un negocio ubicado en el lugar–. Todos los días tenemos varias diligencias y todas pasan por Yarka. No es muy costoso.

–¿Quieres ir? –le preguntó Jet a la rubia.

–No lo sé –respondió ella, con gesto desorientado– es como si necesitara ir, pero no entiendo por qué.

–Si lo necesitas, vamos.

–Me apena separarte de los demás –le dijo ella.

–No te preocupes, ellos entenderán –afirmó el espadachín.– Sólo iré a avisarles.

Jet regresó a los pocos minutos y además con algunos billetes en la mano. Fuu se los había dado y aunque Ayaka se sintió algo más apenada, ambos subieron a la diligencia que salió una hora después. Ésta iba desde Griera hasta otra ciudad algo lejana llamada Atin. En el camino entre ambas había varios pueblos y uno de ellos era Yarka.

La diligencia, jalada por ocho caballos formados en dos filas, tenía el tamaño suficiente como para llevar dos decenas de personas; en ese viaje iban apenas ocho. Además de Jet y Ayaka viajaban tres mujeres de edad mediana, un hombre algo mayor con herramientas de arado, una chica algo joven y un niño de no más de cinco años que la acompañaba.

Jet y Ayaka no pretendían hablar mucho durante el viaje, pero al paso de algunos minutos, una de las señoras les sonrió y preguntó:

–¿No son de por aquí, verdad? Lo digo porque no recuerdo haberlos visto y no olvidaría a una pareja tan encantadora.

–Somos viajeros –dijo Jet, de forma seca y no muy amigable.

–Tu novio es algo reservado, señorita –dijo otra de las mujeres. Jet estuvo cerca de decir que no tenían ese tipo de relación, pero Ayaka habló primero.

–No estamos acostumbrados a viajar de esta forma –dijo la rubia, quien sonrió y se abrazó al brazo del espadachín. Aquellas mujeres no preguntaron demasiadas cosas más y la pareja bajó en la estación de Yarka.

Allí había una pequeña techumbre y desde ella, un camino marcado hacia el Norte. Un letrero indicaba que un kilómetro y medio desde ahí, estaba el poblado de Yarka, así que ambos lo siguieron. A diferencia de Griera, allí la vegetación era mucho más árida. No llegaba a haber dunas desérticas, pero el suelo agrietado y la estepa daban un aspecto triste. Alguna lagartija corría por allí y a lo lejos podía escucharse el sonido de un cascabel.

Pronto, la pareja alcanzó a ver el poblado y no demoraron demasiado en llegar. No había algún letrero que lo confirmara, pero no podía haber equivocación, ahí era Yarka. Las construcciones estaban hechas de una madera oscura y delgada, al menos la mayoría de ella. A diferencia de Griera, las calles no estaban empedradas, sino que sólo había tierra. Un riachuelo con muy poca agua corría cerca de donde Jet y Ayaka estaban.

–¿Te dice algo este panorama? –preguntó Jet.

–Sí, estoy segura que ya había estado aquí –respondió Ayaka, aunque ya no lucía tan desorientada. Caminó un poco hacia su izquierda, unos veinte metros y Jet la siguió. Ambos llegaron a otra empolvada calle, la cual no lucía demasiado distinta a las demás; sin embargo, una persona los vio. Desde la ventana de una casa, una mujer los llamó y ellos se acercaron. Era una especie de tienda. Ella tenía la mercancía adentro y despachaba por su ventana.

–¿Son visitantes? Es muy extraño que haya visitantes por aquí –dijo ella. La mujer de edad mediana, con su cabello corto y rostro alegre, ya con algunas arrugas, aunque su cabello todavía lucía muy negro, con pocas canas.

–Estamos buscando algo que no sabemos exactamente –dijo Ayaka con un dejo de nostalgia.

–¿Una persona o un lugar?

–No lo sé a ciencia cierta –suspiró la rubia–. Sé que hay algo en este sitio. Sé que ya he estado aquí, pero no recuerdo bien… –se tomó la frente, con malestar nuevamente.

Jet y Ayaka tomaron un jugo fresco en ese lugar y se despidieron, no sin antes darle sus nombres a aquella mujer. Luego siguieron caminando por el poblado. No era muy grande, pero al menos tampoco era tan pequeño como se veía a simple vista

La mujer se quedó recargada en su ventana por algunos segundos y luego, recordó algo. No estaba demasiado segura así que entró al interior de su casa y fue con su esposo, quien leía el periódico recostado en un sillón.

–¿Recuerdas a Yaen? ¿Tu compañero en la mina? –preguntó ella y él asintió– ¿recuerdas el nombre de su hija, la niña rubia?

El hombre dejó de leer el diario y se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras dirigía su mirada hacia arriba. Estaba tratando de recordar.

–Ala… no. Asuka… no, tampoco…

–¿No era Ayaka?

–¡Sí, Ayaka! –exclamó él– ¿Y a qué viene la pregunta?

Jet y Ayaka seguían caminando por el pueblo, tratando de encontrar algo que despertara la memoria de la rubia, pero no habían tenido éxito alguno; su búsqueda fue interrumpida cuando la mujer de antes los alcanzó. Ella tuvo que apoyar sus manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

–Dijiste que tu nombre es Ayaka… entonces, ¿eres hija de Yaen?

La rubia se quedó viendo a la mujer. Estaba con mirada confundida, su boca abierta y respiraba agitadamente. Jet s acerco y la tomó de los hombros al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos para que reaccionara. Ella finalmente recuperó la compostura tras unos segundos.

–No sé si soy hija de él –respondió– pero sentí algo extraño al escuchar su nombre… tal vez sea cierto.

–Si tienes dudas, es mejor que me acompañen –dijo la mujer. Jet y Ayaka la siguieron entonces hacia otra calle no muy lejana. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una esquina donde se encontraba una casa en escombros, quemada y, obviamente, inhabitada.

En cuanto la vio, Ayaka comenzó a temblar. Por su cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes, muchas de las cuales creía "desconocidas" y finalmente estalló en un grito tremendo y cayó al suelo sin bajar la voz. Jet trató de tranquilizarla, abrazándola pero no lo logró sino hasta pasados más de dos minutos.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	98. Aquel sábado

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Ayaka se levantó, aún abrazada por Jet y aunque todavía temblaba un poco, ya se notaba más tranquila, aunque a Jet le pareció que sus ojos lucían distinto. Su color era igual, pero parecían, por lo que él podía observar, más vivos, no tan rígidos.

–¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó él.

Ella miró hacia el suelo unos momentos y luego, con su antebrazo, se limpió un poco las lágrimas del rostro y después volteó hacia él, apretando sus labios unos momentos antes de responder.

–Lo he recordado, todo –aceptó, con un dejo de tristeza en el rostro, el cual, por alguna razón, dejó escapar cierta sonrisa que parecía irónica.

–Perdóname niña, no quería que esto pasara así –dijo la mujer.

–No se preocupe –sonrió levemente Ayaka– a eso he venido a este lugar. Al contrario, se lo agradezco.

La noche ya se acercaba y regresar a Griena no era la mejor opción, por lo que Jet y Ayaka acordaron quedarse en un hotel esa noche. El espadachín pensó un momento en sus compañeros, pero supo que no había mucho remedio y estaba seguro que no se preocuparían por él. Encontraron un hotel que les indicó la mujer de la tienda y se despidieron de ella. Ayaka insistió en que, a pesar de todo, estaba agradecida.

Cuando apartaron la habitación, el sol resplandecía por el horizonte, ya muy cerca de esconderse. Ayaka trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto un atardecer en tierra firme, pero no pudo exactamente. Su memoria era usualmente muy buena, pero no podía ordenar sus ideas en esos momentos.

Al entrar a la habitación, vieron la cama, amplia, pero que, además de una lámpara, un tocador y el baño contiguo, era lo único que había allí.

–Aquí dormiré yo –dijo Jet, señalando el suelo junto a la cama.

–No seas tonto –Ayaka se sentó en la cama y tomó a Jet de la mano, obligándolo a sentarse también, junto a ella– no estamos aquí para dormir separados, ¿verdad? –preguntó y se abrazó a él. Jet respondió atrayéndola con su brazo derecho.

–¿Quieres contarme lo que has recordado? –preguntó él, con voz suave. Ella, tras unos segundos, asintió.

–Sí, será mejor que suelte esto. Pero no es una historia fácil.

Así, Ayaka comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido tiempo atrás en aquella isla. Justamente, 14 años atrás, cuando apenas tenía diez. Anteriormente en ese lugar, la vida era medianamente próspera gracias a una mina de carbón que se encontraba allí y que no sólo abastecía a toda la isla, sino incluso a algunas otras cercanas. El padre de Ayaka, Yaen, trabajaba en esa mina y aunque sostenía a la familia, conformada por él, su esposa Karin y la niña, tendía a la bebida frecuentemente.

"Sólo el alcohol le quita lo aburrido a esta vida", solía decir Yaen, y sobre todo aquellos sábados en los que él y sus compañeros salían temprano de la mina, pasaban el resto de la tarde y la noche bebiendo sin parar.

Eran bastantes ocasiones en que Karin deseaba que Yaen no regresara a casa pronto, o incluso hasta la mañana siguiente. A veces eran sólo gritos, pero en ocasiones se convertían en golpes.

La pequeña Ayaka siempre se escondía en esas ocasiones y en realidad su padre jamás le había hecho daño alguno, pero siempre veía. Lo que más pasaba por su infantil mente era el "por qué". No entendía lo que sucedía, la causa de por qué todo se transformaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Yaen no era un hombre demasiado cariñoso. Su hija era alguien a quien debía mantener, dar de comer y vestido, simplemente. Ayaka no se había sentido realmente amada por ese hombre nunca.

Y fue un sábado. Cerca de las once de la noche, Yaen regresó fuera de sí, alcoholizado. Karin estaba en la cama, acostada, fingiendo dormir pero él exigió que le prepararan el baño. La levantó y la trató con violencia. Y ahí fue que la pequeña Ayaka quiso salir de sus dudas.

–¿Por qué haces esto, papi? –preguntó ella, con inocencia total.

–¡Vete a dormir, mocosa! –le gritó Yaen y con un manotazo la derribó, haciéndola llorar. El llanto enojó más al ebrio y estaba cerca de golpearla cuando él mismo recibió un impacto en su hombro. Karin quizás siempre había sentido miedo de él, pero al ver a su niña en peligro, la rabia fue más que el temor. Había tomado un tronco de madera que se usaba en la chimenea. Todavía tenía alguna braza incluso, y con éste había golpeado a Yaen.

La fuerza del hombre fue más que la de ella y la golpeó en varias ocasiones, haciendo que el madero cayera por el suelo. Ni Yaen ni Karin se dieron cuenta, pero ese tronco encendió una pequeña flama en el suelo de madera de la vivienda.

Iracundo, Yaen se colocó encima de Karin y empezó a golpearla brutalmente, totalmente fuera de sí. Los gritos de la mujer fueron apagándose poco a poco debido a tal paliza. En ese momento, Ayaka dejó de llorar, sintió que algo andaba realmente mal. A pesar de su edad sintió que su madre realmente estaba en serio peligro.

La pequeña no sabía qué hacer, pero su mirada se posó en un cuchillo de cocina que se había caído. Era el más grande que su madre tenía y se preguntó si podía utilizarlo. Karin le había prohibido siempre tomar los cuchillos y desde entonces supo que era un objeto peligroso que podía hacer daño. Y en ese momento, necesitaba hacerle daño a Yaen, a su padre.

Yaen seguía golpeando a una indefensa Karin y no se percató que Ayaka estaba detrás de él. Con lágrimas de terror la niña alzó el cuchillo con ambas manos y lo enterró en la espalda del hombre. No fue demasiado lo que se introdujo, pero el dolor hizo caer a Yaen y en el movimiento, el objeto se enterró mucho más en la parte baja de la espalda e incluso la punta salió por el vientre. Él volteó a ver a la niña, incrédulo. La sangre empezó a brotar a chorros y segundos después, Yaen se desplomó, sin fuerza alguna.

Aterrorizada por la visión, Ayaka no pudo moverse hasta que escuchó el llamado de su madre. Al tiempo que el fuego se extendía por la casa, la pequeña llegó hasta su progenitora. Karin, con la fuerza que le quedaba, abrazó a la rubia.

–Al menos estás en mis brazos ahora que voy a morir… –le dijo ella, pudiendo abrir sólo un ojo, y con dificultad. Ayaka no dijo nada y se acomodó junto a Karin. Si su madre iba a morir, ella quería hacerlo también. El fuego estaba cerca de consumir la mitad de la vivienda.

Pero minutos más tarde, los pobladores del lugar pudieron entrar a la casa en llamas y sacar a la familia completa. El destacamento marine de la isla demoró cerca de una hora para llegar al lugar atraídos por la columna de humo que a pesar de la noche se observaba desde Yarka; no había mucho qué hacer. Yaen había muerto desangrado y Karin debido a los golpes. El oficial marine revisó las evidencias y supo que, al menos de la muerte del padre, la niña había tenido algo que ver. Consideró peligroso dejarla en ese lugar, sobre todo porque ella no podía pronunciar palabra alguna y los marines la llevaron con ellos.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	99. Juntos

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Ayaka nunca regresó a Yarka. Tras dos días en el destacamento, un marine de alto rango llegó al lugar. Algo vio en esa pequeña y pidió llevársela consigo hacia los cuarteles generales. No podían encargarse de ella, pero aquel oficial pidió que, a pesar de la corta edad de la pequeña, fuera admitida en la academia, y así sucedió.

–No tenía nada detrás de mí –dijo Ayaka a Jet, terminando el relato– no recordaba nada debido al shock de ver a mis padres muertos. De esa forma, me enfoqué en lo que tenía al frente mío.

–Y ellos… ¿jamás te dijeron nada acerca de lo que sucedió? – preguntó Jet.

–Nunca –respondió Ayaka negando también con la cabeza.– Pero pienso que fue mejor. Tal vez no habría podido seguir viviendo, creo que fue por eso que mi cerebro lo bloqueó. Garp-san sabía esto, supongo.

–¿Garp-san?

–Sí –sonrió Ayaka– él fue el oficial que me ayudó en esa ocasión Es un héroe de la marina, ¿sabías?

Jet asimiló el relato y abrazó a la chica. Pero Ayaka se había vuelto una mujer fuerte y realmente no necesitaba que la confortaran tras haber recordado todo. Aun así, ella abrazó también al espadachín, porque era un hombre que simplemente le gustaba.

Ambos acordaron que era una buena idea darse un baño y tras prepararlo, Ayaka fue la primera en entrar y demoró cerca de media hora en la tina del baño de aquel hotel. Cuando salió, lo hizo sólo en una toalla blanca también propiedad del lugar. Jet se quedó boquiabierto. Sabía que Ayaka era hermosa, pero al verla así, con su cabello aún húmedo, su piel blanca brillante, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos tranquilos y una tenue pero cálida sonrisa, no pudo evitar admirarla. Además, la toalla, la cual sostenía con su brazo derecho cruzando su pecho, contorneaba su bella figura.

–Es tu turno –le dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente– el agua aún está caliente.

Tras salir de su trance, Jet entró al baño y poco después a la tina. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no había llevado ninguna toalla pero casi como si hubiera telepatía entre ambos, Ayaka también lo supo y abrió un momento la puerta para lanzar la misma toalla que ella había utilizado. Minutos después, Jet salió de la tina y quiso hacer lo mismo que ella, salir sólo con la toalla. Tomó esa tela y primero la sintió con sus manos, se sonrojó de nuevo y luego se la colocó alrededor de la cintura. Salió de la habitación de baño y al hacerlo se quedó sin aliento. Del otro lado de la cama, mirando por la ventana estaba la mujer más bella que había visto jamás. De espaldas a él, desnuda. Ayaka escuchó salir a Jet y volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa natural.

–No me apeteció ponerme ropa tras el baño –dijo, sonriendo alegremente y caminando hacia él, dejándole ver su cuerpo también al frente.

Él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, con su mano sobre la cintura de la joven. En total sincronía, sus rostros se acercaron uno al otro y se besaron como lo habían deseado durante mucho tiempo. Ella retiró la toalla del cuerpo de él mientras la fusión de labios continuaba.

Jet y Ayaka pasaron la noche juntos en aquel hotel.

Jet despertó pesadamente por la mañana. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido tan pesadamente, de forma tan plácida. Al abrir los ojos se preguntó si era por haber tenido a su lado a Ayaka. El espadachín volteó y su rostro cambió completamente al no ver a nadie junto a él. Se levantó súbitamente y por un momento pensó que ella podía encontrarse en el cuarto de baño o había salido a desayunar algo, pero luego vio una hoja de papel sobre el buró. La tomó y comenzó a leerla. Perdió el aliento y tras las primeras líneas, tuvo que empezar a de nuevo. Decía así:

_Jet:_

_Lo primero que debo hacer es pedirte disculpas. Por favor, no dudes de lo que siento por ti, porque es lo mismo que sé que tú sientes por mí. Así que no pienses que es tu culpa ni mucho menos. Quiero estar contigo, pero comprende que he crecido bajo la sombra de la justicia y es una justicia que he traicionado por ti. No me arrepiento y te repito que no es tu culpa, yo lo he hecho porque he querido, porque te amo. Pero es una justicia que me obliga a hacerle frente, a responder y estoy exigida a probarla por última vez._

_No temas por mí, ni temas no volver a verme, porque yo quiero volver a verte y nos besaremos de nuevo. Nos volveremos a ver y estaremos juntos._

_Ayaka._

_P. D. Dejaré el hotel pagado, no te preocupes por eso. También te compraré un pasaje, te lo dejaré con la mujer de la tienda._

Jet no se sorprendió, a pesar de que no era lo que esperaba, ya que sabía de los traumas de Ayaka y sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enfrentaría a esos demonios, a esa vida que había llevado durante tanto tiempo. No era fácil para ella alejarse de todo así como así. Suspiró también al ver que Ayaka había pensado en todo.

–Realmente es la "Señorita Perfección" –se dijo, sonriendo para no llorar.

Se vistió y salió rápido del hotel. Luego fue con la mujer de la tienda y efectivamente ahí estaba el pasaje. Subió en la primera diligencia y viajó hacia Griena. Al llegar, fue corriendo hacia los muelles y preguntó en varios lugares por Ayaka. Tras algunos minutos, un marinero creyó recordarla, pero afirmó que, si estaban hablando de la misma persona, ella había subido a un barco de pasajeros desde hacía ya algunas horas, muy temprano, en el primer viaje. De cualquier forma, Jet no pudo averiguar en cuál y se rindió. Se sintió frustrado por un momento, pero luego recapacitó. Debía creer en ella, tenía que hacerlo. Estaba por sentarse cuando recordó que debía buscar a sus nakama. No sabía bien por dónde comenzar, por lo que fue al barco ya que aún era temprano y posiblemente algunos, si no todos, de sus compañeros, estarían todavía en el Steeler.

Sorpresivamente, no escuchó ruido alguno al acercarse a la fragata. Subió entonces y buscó a sus compañeros, pero ninguno andaba por ahí. De cualquier forma, era todavía temprano de cierta forma y fue hacia la puerta de la cabina principal y golpeó con fuerza. No hubo respuesta así que volvió a hacerlo y en ese momento si se abrió.

–¿Cómo sabías que sí estaba aquí y no fuera del barco? –preguntó un somnoliento Blaze.

–¿Tú? ¿Despierto tan temprano? No lo creo.

–Touché…–suspiró el capitán, pero luego notó que Ayaka no estaba con su espadachín y preguntó por ella.

–Ella… ella tuvo que irse –dijo Jet. Blaze invitó a su amigo a pasar a su camarote. Fue entonces cuando Jet se dio cuenta de que jamás había entrado a la habitación de su capitán. Esperaba un lugar desordenado y sucio, pero era todo lo contrario. La no demasiada ropa que Blaze utilizaba, estaba bien doblada sobre una repisa, justo del lado donde una pared de madera colindaba con la cabina del espadachín. Del lado derecho había una cama que tenía solamente una sábana y algo más llamó la atención de Jet. En la pared del lado derecho había una especie de cuadro, hecho de acero, pero con relieve y ahí estaban, bastante notorios, los rostros de todos los miembros de la tripulación. Todos sonreían.

–Sabes que no doy cumplidos a menudo, Blaze, pero esto es genial.

–Son mi familia, y aunque sé que algún día nos separaremos, quiero tener algo para verlos todo el tiempo.

Jet no supo si era porque todavía estaba un poco sensible por lo sucedido durante la noche anterior con Ayaka, pero le dieron ganas de abrazar a su capitán. Aun así, no lo hizo, ya que Blaze recordó su propia pregunta.

–¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está ella?

Jet se sentó en la cama y comenzó a relatar lo sucedido. Todo absolutamente, ya que si en alguien tenía confianza, ese era su capitán. Blaze comprendió todo en la primera explicación y al terminar de escuchar, simplemente sonrió. Estaba sentado junto a Jet y la abrazó con su brazo derecho amistosamente.

–Estará bien amigo –afirmó– si ella lo dijo, seguro que así será, no te preocupes.

Los dos salieron a caminar un poco y no demoraron demasiado en encontrar a sus nakama. Fuu rápidamente quiso saber lo que había sucedido con Ayaka, y aunque Jet dudó en qué responder, su capitán le ayudó.

–Ella sigue siendo una marine, pero pronto volverá con nosotros, no se preocupen.

–¿Ella estará bien? ¿No hay peligro para Aya-chan? –preguntó Natsuki preocupada.

–Es una chica muy fuerte, estará bien –afirmó Jet y abrazó a la navegante. Dentro de sí era tanto para agradecer a la jovencita su preocupación y también para convencerse a sí mismo que todo se encontraba bien.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	100. Tormenta

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El log pose se cargó hasta cerca de las ocho de la noche, por lo que los piratas decidieron partir de esa isla hasta el día siguiente. Era una mañana ideal, con suficiente viento, pero no excesivo, un sol brillante y unas nubes esponjosas pero no amenazantes. Fue un día normal y tranquilo, tanto, que Makoto bajó del mástil para pedir a Huang que entrenara con ella. El carpintero era lo más cercano a su estilo de pelea, y aunque la vigía todavía tenía ciertas heridas por su pelea ante Nika, ya eran muy menores. Estaba emocionada al saber que no había sido vencida tan fácilmente por ser una debilucha, sino por haber caído en un truco.

–¡Tienes que esforzarte más, Huang, no estoy sintiendo tus golpes!

–Es que de por sí ya eres demasiado fuerte, Makoto –dijo él.

–Nada de eso, conviértete en tigre, en tu forma intermedia, ¡vamos! –pidió la chica.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él un poco preocupado– ¿no estamos exagerando?

–En estos mares nunca se es demasiado fuerte –afirmó ella–. No sabemos con qué peligros nos toparemos así que lo mejor es estar preparados.

Huang aceptó y se transformó en su forma híbrida entre tigre y humano. Era, además de más fuerte, más agresivo. No podía controlarse del todo y eso era a lo que temía, pero, en realidad, Makoto era más fuerte y hábil que él, así que era una pelea bastante pareja. Era un entrenamiento ideal.

Pasaron así tres días. Aunque Jet trataba de no demostrarlo, sus pensamientos estaban en Ayaka y en cómo se encontraría ella. No podía dejar de preocuparse, pero también sabía que debía respetar la decisión de su chica y creer en ella, al menos hasta que sucediera algo que indicara lo contrario.

Era temprano, poco después del desayuno y Natsuki se encontraba en la cubierta, miraba al cielo de una forma por demás extrañada. Makoto bajó de la torre vigía y preguntó el porqué de lo absorto de la navegante.

–No soy una experta en clima –dijo– pero el aire se siente algo extraño hoy.

–¿Cómo extraño?

–No sé explicarlo, sólo siento que no es un aire igual al del resto de los días.

No es que Makoto no le diera importancia a ese sentir de Natsuki, pero poco podría hacer al respecto, así que subió de nuevo luego de decirle que no se preocupara. Al mismo tiempo, Shinta y Joss subían al barco tras nadar en el mar. Usualmente sería peligroso para cualquier humano hacerlo, pero ya que el tirador estaba acompañado por la ningyo, no suponía ningún problema. Cada vez más, a él le gustaba la compañía de la rubia y por ello, Fuu trataba de vigilarlos lo más posible, para evitar que el barco se convirtiera en una guardería.

–El agua estaba algo agitada, ¿no? –preguntó Shinta.

–Un mucho, diría yo –sonrió Joss– no sé si sea algo natural de estas aguas, pero se siente distinto que en la mayoría en las que he estado.

El Steeler siguió avanzando ese día y nada destacable ocurrió parecía ocurrir. El sol estaba cerca de esconderse tras el horizonte, destellando un color naranja por todo el cielo y fue cuando los piratas vieron un extraño fenómeno. A babor del barco, había una oscuridad tremenda que se acercaba con velocidad, una lluvia de nubes tenebrosas que unían el cielo con el mar. La primera reacción de Blaze y sus compañeros, fue de sorpresa, casi susto y luego se dieron cuenta de que lo que tanto Natsuki como Joss habían sentido más temprano, no era una causalidad.

Rápidamente subieron las velas y tiraron el ancla, pero fue demasiado tarde. La extraña tormenta los engulló, fue hacia ellos como si los estuviera cazando y pronto el mar se convirtió en un infierno. Los piratas no escuchaban nada de lo que gritaba alguno de sus compañeros. El barco aguantaba en una sola pieza el embate, pero giraba hacia todas direcciones sin parar como un trompo y la sensación de peligro era máxima.

Fueron quizás dos minutos apenas de esa situación, pero a Blaze y los suyos les parecieron horas. Un golpe fuerte sacudió aún más a los piratas, el Steeler había chocado con algo y todos ellos salieron volando, fuera del barco. Había tres usuarios de fruta del diablo y es lo que más preocupó a Jet. Pero el espadachín, en medio de la tormenta que chocaba con el mar, sólo pudo ver a Natsuki. Por su parte, Osore vio a Fuu tratando de salvar a Blaze, pero no era capaz; el médico los ayudó a ambos. Al mismo tiempo, Shinta Makoto y Joss, mayormente esta última, pudieron ayudar a Huang.

Los tres grupos estaban por llegar a la costa cuando fueron, de nuevo, tomados por sorpresa por la tormenta, que apenas arribaba en su mayor fuerza a la isla donde el Steeler parecía haber chocado. El ciclón los golpeó inevitablemente.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	101. Kreber

**Hace mucho que no publicaba. Y lo peor es que tengo mucho más avanzada la historia, pero no me había dado tiempo, ha llegado a mi familia una nena y eso me ha quitado mucho espacio. Pero no me quejo, y ahora mismo subiré varios capítulos.**

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Osore despertó y vio un techo que no le parecía familiar. Se levantó agitado y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación con paredes de piedra, pero bien decorada, no era un lugar pobre. Luego volteó a su derecha, y cerca de él, estaba Blaze, durmiendo plácidamente. Al otro lado, había una cama, alta y esponjosa. Osore se levantó con pesadez, pues tenía las piernas adoloridas, y vio que, inconsciente ahí arriba, estaba Fuu. El médico revisó los signos vitales de ambos y luego los despertó. Ninguno recordaba cómo habían llegado ahí.

La habitación tenía una puerta cerca de la cama donde había estado recostada Fuu y entonces Blaze se aprestó a abrirla. Intentó girar una perilla grande y metálica, pero ésta no se movió. Cubrió entonces su mano con acero y se disponía a golpearla cuando Fuu lo detuvo. La princesa removió un pequeño seguro y la puerta se abrió entonces. Los tres salieron hacia un pasillo con paredes también de piedra. Voltearon a la izquierda y no vieron nada, pero a la derecha, había un joven sosteniendo una pica. El flacucho hombre, que tenía porte de guardia, salió corriendo de ahí, como si huyera. Los piratas se quedaron sorprendidos, preguntándose si realmente daban tanto miedo. Decidieron caminar precisamente hacia donde aquel guardia había corrido pero al escuchar unos pasos se detuvieron. Blaze y Osore se colocaron frente a Fuu, para evitar que algo pudiera sucederle.

Cuatro personas aparecieron entonces. Uno era el guardia anterior y había otro con ropas similares, el cual llevaba un florete en las manos, como si lo estuviera cuidando. Uno más era un hombre alto, con cabello largo y castaño, ojos pequeños y una espada en su costado izquierdo. Al frente de todos ellos iba una joven vestida elegantemente. No usaba vestido, sino una blusa y un pantalón, ambos bastante distinguidos, podía verse que ella era una persona importante en ese lugar con tan sólo observar su ropa.

–Por favor, no pongan esos rostros –pidió la joven con una voz severa, pero no agresiva.– No deberían pensar que están en un lugar hostil cuando les hemos salvado tras el maremoto.

Los piratas siguieron en guardia. No estaban tan hostiles como el mismo instante en que vieron a aquellas personas, pero no se había relajado aún.

–Mi nombre es Juna, soy la princesa en funciones del lugar donde se encuentran, Kreber. Él es el jefe de la guardia, Omar –señaló ella a su acompañante de cabello largo.

El trío extranjero demoró en relejarse, pero Fuu se adelantó a sus compañeros, identificándose de cierta forma con Juna.

–Mi nombre es Fubuki. Ellos son mis compañeros, Blaze y Jet. Blaze es nuestro capitán, somos piratas.

Tanto Juna como Omar lucieron un tanto sorprendidos ante las palabras de la joven, sobre todo porque ella no parecía parte de una tripulación pirata. Fuu no quiso mentir porque sintió que no debían ocultar nada, puesto que era muy probable que todo se descubriera de todas maneras.

–Hemos llegado aquí por accidente –intervino Osore– no deseamos absolutamente nada de este lugar. Lo mejor es que podamos salir de aquí y listo.

–No creo que sea tan sencillo –les dijo Juna.– Su barco… bueno, quedó hecho pedazos… hacia este lugar llegó una parte de éste y suponemos que era la bodega, porque pudimos rescatar muchas de las ropas, objetos e incluso dinero. Lo guardamos todo en nuestra bodega personal.

Juna llevó a los piratas hacia allí y Fuu, quien era la que más conocimiento tenía de lo que el Steeler contenía, revisó las cosas y con sorpresa afirmó que prácticamente toda la ropa estaba intacta. Había unos pocos instrumentos de cocina y algunas herramientas. No estaba todo, pero sí la mayor parte.

Blaze se acercó a Juna, quien seguía custodiada por Omar y los dos guardias.

–Somos más que tres –dijo el capitán con rostro preocupado– ¿dónde están mis otros seis nakama?

Juna volteó a ver a Omar y a los dos guardias y con rostro preocupado les explicó que ellos tres eran los únicos a los que había encontrado. Blaze no lo podía creer, estaba dispuesto a ir a la playa de inmediato. Fuu lo detuvo y preguntó si no habían encontrado cuerpos, cadáveres y los tres piratas suspiraron al recibir una respuesta negativa.

–Jet está con ellos, también Makoto –dijo Fubuki– tenemos que tener confianza en ellos, son fuertes.

–Me preocuparía más otra cosa –dijo Juna– que los hombres de Magrev los hayan capturado.

–¿Magrev? –preguntó Blaze.

–Es… es una larga historia.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	102. Katyusha

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Jet y Makoto despertaron recostados en una especie de jardín. El pasto les picaba en los rostros y sentían la arena todavía en el cabello. Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo y vieron a Natsuki, Huang y Joss aún inconscientes Los dos se pusieron de pie y observaron el prado enrejado con tablas. Había una puerta, estaba cerrada, pero no con algún candado, solamente emparejada. Mientras Jet buscaba con la mirada a sus compañeros ausentes, Makoto se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con facilidad y del otro lado había una especie de patio con una fuente pequeña y redonda. Más adelante se veía una vivienda de un solo nivel con una entrada visible, amplia, con una puerta de malla, en buenas condiciones. Makoto gritó y no demoró mucho en abrirse un poco aquella puerta de malla.

–¡Espere un poco! ¡No salgan de ahí por favor! –se escuchó una voz femenina. La pirata la reconoció como la de una mujer de edad mediana. Comentó a sus compañeros lo sucedido y ya con Natsuki, Huang y Joss despiertos, decidieron aguardar. El espadachín tenía en su poder a Tsuda Sukehiro y la empuñó, esperando cualquier eventualidad.

–¿Dónde está Shinta? –preguntó Joss, preocupada y sin levantarse del suelo, donde estaba sentada sobre su aleta.

–Y los demás… –murmuró Natsuki, refiriéndose también a Blaze, Fuu y Osore.

–Si Blaze está con ellos, deben estar bien –afirmó Jet, sin una pizca de duda.

Pasaron unos quince minutos cuando Makoto estaba por volver a abrir la puerta de aquella especie de corral, cuando entró una mujer. Era joven, no pasaría de los treinta años. Tenía un cabello corto, castaño bien peinado, con labios pequeños y delgados, pero marcados. Usaba anteojos no muy grandes y llevba un vestido floreado de fondo color crema, sin mangas y que le llegaba justo a las rodillas de sus blancas piernas. Además tenía en sus manos una libreta y sobre su oreja izquierda estaba un lápiz.

–Siento haberlos hecho esperar –dijo ella, con una sonrisa tranquila– soy Zhenia, secretaria del señor Magrev, Gobernador de Katyusha.

Zhenia explicó algo similar a lo que Juan había hecho con Blaze, Fuu y Osore, con la diferencia de que sólo restos del barco habían quedado de ese lado. Las preguntas similares también surgieron, pero la joven no pudo dar señal de sus compañeros.

Jet, quien estaba acostumbrado como espadachín a tratar de adivinar las intenciones o los pensamientos de las demás personas al ver a través de su mirada, se sintió incapaz de hacerlo con Zhenia. Sus ojos eran simplemente inexpresivos. Dijera lo que dijera, mantenían el mismo gesto tenue, tranquilo y de poca profundidad. Marrones y grandes, nada se reflejaba en esos ojos.

Ella les explicó que, al haber llegado a la isla de una forma accidentada, tratarían de ayudarles, así que Magrev los recibiría en algunos minutos. Es por eso que los había hecho esperar. Así, los piratas, sin su capitán en ese instante, siguieron a la joven y fueron hacia aquella puerta de malla, pasaron por dentro de una vivienda sencilla y salieron a la calle. No había podido verla. Era un camino empedrado, de buen ver, con casas cercanas, se trataba del límite de una ciudad no muy grande.

Zhenia guió a los piratas por aquell calle empedrada por donde, de vez en cuando, pasaba algún carruaje. Mientras más caminaban, más poblado y vivo se veía todo. Comercios, viviendas, edificios de más de una planta. La ciudad tenía ardua actividad y se podía ver que estaba en crecimiento. Luego de algunos minutos, llegaron hasta una plaza repletas de árboles no muy altos, pero sí frondosos y frente a la cual había un edificio de tres pisos, el único que habían visto en todo el pueblo.

Siguiendo a Zhenia, los piratas entraron precisamente a ese alto edificio y tras subir por escalones las dos primeras plantas, llegaron frente a una puerta amplia, de madera barnizada. La joven la abrió y el grupo entró a un cuarto amplio y bien iluminado. Al fondo había un escritorio, y detrás de éste, se encontraba sentado un hombre escribiendo en algunos papeles, el cual, al verlos, se puso de pie y les saludó.

–¡Menos mal que están bien! Me alegro –dijo él.– Soy Magrev, gobernador de Katyusha. Siento haberlos hecho esperar, pero mi agenda es muy agitada a estas horas.

Él se levantó y, con una sonrisa, les saludó. Magrev era un hombre de estatura normal, algo más bajo que Jet. Ni gordo ni flaco, con un bigote delgado que se cerraba en una barba igualmente angosta. Vestía un traje completo, todo blanco, elegante y poco común.

A grandes rasgos, Magrev dio una explicación a los piratas, muy similar a la que Juna había dado al grupo de Blaze, acerca del accidente, con la diferencia de que ellos no habían podido rescatar nada del barco.

–¿Y nuestros nakama? ¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntó Natsuki, con ojos llorosos.

–Sólo los encontramos a ustedes –afirmó Magrev y luego miró hacia la ventana.– Si aún viven, temo que estén hayan caído prisioneros de Juna y su gente.

–¿Quién es Juna?

Magrev pidió a Zhenia traer sillas para los piratas. No demoraron en llegar, cargadas por algunos hombres y así los piratas pudieron sentarse a escuchar lo que el gobernador tenía que contar.

–Esta solía ser una isla diferente. La familia real gobernó a todo Kreber durante muchos años. Pero no siempre lo hicieron con justicia total, hubo gente descontenta, cada vez más hasta que, cuando la represión se presentó, una revolución estuvo cerca de estallar; afortunadamente la calma reinó y en lugar de pelear, muchos decidimos simplemente separarnos de Kreber para crear un nuevo estado dentro de esta isla, y eso se convirtió en Katyusha. Fuimos tantos los que nos unimos a Katyusha que la familia real no pudo hacer nada. Fueron pocos los que se quedaron en Kreber, la mayoría más por miedo que otra cosa.

"Yo fui elegido como gobernador. Se dispusieron periodos de tres años, así que he sido elegido en dos ocasiones más, pues ya hace años de la creación de Katyusha. Como pueden ver, en ocho años hemos logrado muchísimo.

–Usted no respondió la pregunta de Jet –dijo Makoto.– ¿Quién es Juna?

–Es la actual princesa de Kreber –suspiró Magrev– su padre, Zagi, se encuentra enfermo, pero ella ha seguido en la misma línea de gobierno, siempre pendiente a lo que hagamos aquí, tratando de recuperar lo que, dicen, les corresponde por derecho. Si sus amigos están allá, es probable que sean forzados a trabajar allí, o aún peor, a pelear para ellos.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	103. Magrev

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Juna llevó a Blaze, Fuu y Osore a una especie de sala cercana a dónde se encontraba la bodega y ahí respondió a las preguntas que le hicieron.

–Magrev… él fue un soñador alguna vez –dijo ella, sentada junto a Omar– cuando joven, defendía los intereses de los débiles y señaló fallas de mi padre como gobernante. Al principio era un hombre que bien pudo haber sido valioso para la isla… pero luego ideas surgieron en él. Hace poco más de ocho años, comenzó a haber un extraño descontento en la gente. Es difícil mantener felices a todos los habitantes, pero esto fue tan súbito, que es complicado no pensar que fue orquestado. Magrev entonces incitó a una revolución y la gente comenzó a unírsele.

"Mi padre cometió un error. Cuando unos jóvenes le cerraron el paso en la calle, los mandó encerrar. Luego de ser liberados, ellos afirmaron que habían sido golpeados por sus ideas. No sé si eso fue cierto, pero el asunto enardeció más a la población, más gente se unió a Magrev y ya no fue posible detener nada. Se fueron hacia el otro lado de la isla, los límites y ahí construyeron una ciudad, se llama Katyusha. Magrev fue elegido gobernante y, tres años después, fue reelegido. En ese momento, mi padre y él firmaron un acuerdo y reconocimos a Katyusha, pero eso no fue suficiente para ellos, pues se han estado expandiendo desde entonces, ocupando nuestros terrenos.

"Hemos intentado recuperar esos territorios por la fuerza en dos ocasiones, con un par de ataques. El primero fue hace cuatro años, fue una batalla dura, donde no hubo ganador pero sí fallecidos. El segundo intento fue hace dos; no tuvimos oportunidad. Los únicos dos soldados que sobrevivieron afirmaron que fueron atacados por un ave mágica, cuyos aleteos producían un aire que quemaba. No sé qué pensar, supongo que Magrev ha desarrollado un arma especial, y si la tiene, seguirá expandiéndose.

–Si tiene tal arma… ¿por qué no los ataca? –preguntó Fuu.

–Sería el villano –dijo Juna– él gobierna a su gente bajo la premisa de que nosotros somos malos. Por eso no puede atacarnos así, de golpe, sólo lo hace poco a poco, quitándonos espacio. –Termino ella su explicación y luego se levantó–. Sé que quieren ver a sus compañeros, pero si realmente están allá, será difícil. Por lo pronto, les recomiendo que descansen. No dispongo del tiempo suficiente, pero hablaremos para ver si se nos ocurre algo. Espero que no les hagan nada malo por allá, lo digo sinceramente.

Los tres piratas regresaron al cuarto donde habían despertado y decidieron que, efectivamente, era bueno dormir, aunque sólo se recostaron realmente. Fuu estaba en la cama y Blaze y Osore en un par de tendidos en el suelo.

–Esa chica… lleva mucha responsabilidad sobre sus hombros –afirmó Fuu.

–Es muy joven y ya leva los destinos de una tierra. Y la situación no es la ideal –dijo Osore.

–No importa –intervino Blaze– mañana iremos a revisar la costa y a más tardar pasado mañana, si no encontramos a nadie, tendremos que ir a esa Katyusha.

Y precisamente en aquella ciudad, los piratas se quedaron en un hotel. Sería gratis por tres días, pero, luego, tendrían que conseguir dinero para hospedarse.

–Supongo que no ha estado mal –dijo Huang– por lo pronto.

–A mí la verdad es que Magrev… –decía Makoto cuando vio unos ojos acusadores de Jet. No supo por qué, pero mejor no terminó la frase– … bueno, lo importante es que por ahora estamos bien, pero hay que ponernos en acción cuanto antes.

La idea de Jet y Makoto era ir a la playa al siguiente día, con lo que se hubieran topado con sus compañeros, pero, mientras el grupo de Blaze pudo revisar la costa, el de Jet no pudo salir de la ciudad, no los dejaron. El capitán de la guardia insistió en que era demasiado peligroso, pues podrían toparse con hombres de Kreber. Denis, el capitán de la guardia, un hombre alto, calvo y con una gigantesca lanza como arma, no cedió a los piratas.

Jet no hizo ningún intento y a Makoto comenzaba a exasperarle la pasividad de su compañero, sobre todo tratándose de él. No entendía nada.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	104. La verdadera Katyusha

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Y así pasaron tres días. El grupo de Blaze salió a explorar la isla, al menos las partes no peligrosas, sin encontrar mucho. Juna les recomendó que esperaran hasta que hubiera alguna noticia de Katyusha y, de no suceder nada, en pocos días enviarían a alguien a investigar. Mientras tanto, el otro grupo, ni siquiera pudo salir de la ciudad y las habitaciones del hotel se agotaban ese día.

Jet se levantó temprano y tuvo ganas de bañarse, así que se metió a la regadera mientras sus compañeros todavía dormían y se duchó. Salió en toalla un momento y fue grande su sorpresa al encontrar Zhenia allí, con su mismo rostro inexpresivo.

–No han encontrado ningún trabajo para subsistir –le dijo ella.

–Somos piratas, no sabemos mucho de trabajos.

–Tú podrías ser parte de la guardia de Katyusha, eres fuerte –se acercó ella, sin modificar esa mirada profunda. Luego, tan sólo un poco, su boca hizo una leve mueca– Oh… ahí se refleja una persona, una mujer. Si ella deja de reflejarse en tus ojos, búscame. Yo no quiero amor, sólo un buen momento.

Cuando sus compañeros despertaron, Jet urgió a que debían verse con Magrev y aunque tuvieron que esperar, éste los recibió. El gobernador recordó a los piratas que, para estar ahí, debían ganarse la vida, pues no quería vagabundos por las calles. Jet entonces pidió ir a Kreber, él solo, aunque, si Magrev lo quería, con alguna guardia pequeña.

–¡Yo también voy! –intervino Makoto– ya estoy harta de esperar, de no saber nada.

La vigía vio de nuevo los ojos enfadados del primero de a bordo, pero esta vez los ignoró e insistió en acompañarlo. Magrev finalmente cedió y les otorgó una guardia de cuatro escoltas. Dos horas después partió el grupo de seis, así que Jet encargó a Natsuki y a Joss con Huang quien prometió que las cuidaría, aunque no veía ningún peligro realmente.

Una diligencia salió dos horas después en dirección a Kreber y llegarían en cosa de seis horas. Era temprano, así que no los tomaría la noche por sorpresa. Durante el inicio del viaje, Makoto trataba de hablar con su compañero, pero éste le respondía con monosílabos o simplemente con movimientos de su cabeza, lo que exasperaba más a la vigía.

Cerca de tres horas de iniciado el viaje, los caballos que jalaban la diligencia comenzaron a disminuir su velocidad, su galope se hacía más lento y sus cascos, en lugar de sonar como una repetición de balazos, más bien parecían tambores suaves. Justo estaba por detenerse cuando Jet alzó el brazo. El guardia que estaba a su derecha rápidamente aseguró la espada del pirata, pero éste tenía otro plan y arrancó una madera del techo de la diligencia y, con velocidad, noqueó a los dos escoltas que estaban rodeándolo, mientras Makoto hizo lo propio con los suyos, resultando sólo con un rasguño cerca de las costillas.

–¡Eres una idiota! –le dijo Jet– ¡debías quedarte allá para cuidar a los demás! No puedo creer que te llames a ti misma guerrera y no te hayas dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y luego se rascó la cabeza al salir de la diligencia al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos vieron entonces al cochero, un hombre avanzado en edad, con una barba mal cortada y que, al verlos, se mostró muy asustado.

–O nos llevas tú a Kreber, o aquí quedará tu cuerpo y ya encontraremos nosotros el camino –amenazó el espadachín, por lo que el cochero de inmediato aceptó llevarlos. Ambos piratas se sentaron junto a él para ver el camino.

–Lo siento –dijo Makoto a Jet– bajé mi guardia. Estaba más preocupada por Blaze y los otros. Además todo parecía tan tranquilo.

–Yo no confío en alguien a quien no puedo leer ni un poco sus movimientos –dijo Jet– esa chica, Zhenia, es muy extraña. Además, ¿sabías que, cuando salí de ducharme ella estaba ahí?

–Entonces tienes una fan.

–No es eso –suspiró él– es un claro indicativo de que siempre estaban vigilándonos. Ese Magrev no es un sujeto tan bueno como quiere hacer creer.

–Claro que no es bueno –intervino el cochero, atrayendo la atención de ambos piratas, quienes pidieron que dijera más.– Katyusha parece una ciudad perfecta, pero es por el miedo. Todo aquel que diga o haga algo contra el gobierno de Magrev, le sucede algo… algo no muy bueno, por cierto. Magrev tiene informantes en cualquier lado, pero nadie sabe quiénes son, ya los habitantes no confían en sus vecinos, en sus amigos. De qué sirve una ciudad próspera, cuando nadie tiene libertad.

–¿Las cosas eran mejores en Kreber? –preguntó Makoto.

–Pues creo que había más pobreza –dijo el cochero, mirando hacia abajo– pero, definitivamente, la gente sonreía más.

A la oficina de Magrev entró Zhenia, con su acostumbrado porte, su libreta en las manos y acomodándose sus anteojos con la mano derecha.

–A la orden, señor.

–Esas dos molestias se han ido –dijo él, todavía leyendo unos papeles– deshazte del chico que se quedó aquí. A la ningyo la encierras, ellas valen mucho dinero y la venderemos por allí.

–¿Y la otra chica? –preguntó Zhenia y entonces Magrev dejó lo que estaba haciendo para esbozar una suave sonrisa.

–A ella tráemela. Hay buenas cosas que podría hacer personalmente con esa chiquilla.

Mientras Jet y Makoto viajaban hacia Kreber, Zhenia comenzó el encargo de Magrev. Según los informes, los tres piratas se encontraban descansando en la plaza cuando la secretaria llegó con Denis, el capitán de la guardia, y cerca de quince hombres más.

–Es hora de que vengan con nosotros –les dijo Zhenia, con el mismo tono de siempre; sin embargo, el ambiente era hostil con tantos guardias alrededor de ella. Huang, con su carácter desconfiado y hasta miedoso, sintió que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa, pues, si no era así, ¿por qué había tantos guardias armados en el lugar? Sus compañeros le habían encargado y tenía que proteger a sus nakama. El carpintero entonces se transformó en su forma híbrida de hombre-tigre y atacó a los guardias, indicando a sus compañeras que escaparan.

Ellas lo hicieron de inmediato y, Natsuki, al mismo tiempo que corría, iba creciendo de tamaño. Tomó a Joss en su mano y siguió escapando de Katyusha.

–Ve tras ellas –le dijo Zhenia a Denis– yo me encargo del tigre.

Denis no dudó y, con todos los guardias, se fue detrás de las dos chicas. Zhenia se quedó sola frente a Huang mientras una multitud de personas los veían.

–Señorita… es mejor que se vaya de aquí. No quiero lastimarle –le advirtió Huang.

–Diría que es considerado de tu parte, pero no te preocupes por mí. Mejor dedícate a mantenerte con vida –y cuando Zhenia dijo esta frase, todos los habitantes que estaban viendo la escena, huyeron asustados hacia sus casas. Pronto la plaza se quedó vacía.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	105. Balas salvadoras

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

La diligencia llegó a Kreber cinco horas después de haber salido de Katyusha. El cochero había acelerado la marcha y pudieron arribar más temprano de lo esperado; pero ya había alguien en la puerta de la ciudad, la cual era de madera, colgante, pero se encontraba cerrada. Esa persona que estaba afuera era Omar, el guardia de Juna. Detrás de él había dos escoltas más.

–Esa es una diligencia de Katyusha –dijo él, con firmeza– mejor regresen por donde vinieron.

–Un momento, sólo venimos a buscar a…

–¡Silencio! Nada que venga de Katyusha es bueno –afirmó Omar y sacó su espada. Jet bajó de la diligencia y desenvainó la suya. Indicó a Makoto que, a toda costa, debía entrar a Kreber mientras él entretenía al espadachín.

Con su característico atleticismo y su peculiar gracia, Makoto escaló el muro sin dificultad derrotando a dos guardias en el acto y con ello pudo entrar a la ciudad. Perseguida por varios hombres, la artista marcial corría por las calles de ese lugar, donde podía comparar que, efectivamente, era más pobre que Katyusha, pero, a diferencia de aquella otra ciudad, las personas miraban con más atención lo que sucedía por las calles y no parecían tan inmersas en sus propias cosas.

–¡Alto ahí! –frente a Makoto, rodeada de cuatro guardias, apareció Juna con su espada desenfundada apuntando hacia la pirata. Pero la vigía no estaba dispuesta a detenerse y la princesa cargó contra ella hasta que su arma chocó contra algo metálico.

–Es mejor que te calmes, princesa –le dijo Blaze deteniendo la espada de Juna con sus manos– de todos modos, no tendrías oportunidad contra ella –agregó sonriendo.

Makoto esbozó una enorme sonrisa y abrazó efusivamente a su capitán. Segundos después, Fuu y Osore aparecieron y la vigía los saludó a ambos de la misma forma. Luego recordó que había dejado a Jet en la puerta y aunque Juna poco entendía, todos fueron a ver lo que sucedía.

Ahí, Omar estaba en el suelo, con algunas heridas, mientras que Jet estaba de pie, sólo sangrando un poco de su pierna izquierda.

–Es mejor que te rindas, no quiero tener que matarte –le amenazó el pirata.

–Tú no aprendes, Jet –le gritó Fuu al momento que salían de la ciudadela y luego fue corriendo a abrazarle.

–Claro que aprendo –sonrió él, correspondiendo al abrazo– en otros tiempos, lo habría matado desde el primer movimiento.

De regreso en el interior de Kreber, Jet y Makoto se presentaron con Juna y relataron lo que había sucedido en Katyusha. La princesa de Kreber afirmó que, en efecto, el resto de sus compañeros estaban en peligro. De pronto, Fuu interrumpió la plática recordando algo.

–Shinta… ¿no estaba con ustedes?

–Es verdad… –reparó Jet– pensamos que estaba aquí –dijo, y luego hubo un silencio prolongado, pensando en el tirador.

–Él no morirá, lo sé –afirmó Blaze.– Ahora debemos de preocuparnos por lo que suceda en Katyusha.

Precisamente en las afueras de aquella ciudad, una gigante Natsuki trataba de escapar, siendo perseguida por Denis y la mayor parte de la guardia del lugar, llevando además a Joss en sus manos.

–Chiquilla. No quería tener que herirte, pero no me dejas opción –dijo Denis y, con un movimiento de su lanza, lanzó un corte volador que dio de lleno en la espalda de la joven, haciéndola caer y regresar a su tamaño normal.

–¡Natsuki! –exclamó Joss al caer junto a la navegante, que todavía estaba consciente.

–Soy una inútil –lloraba ella– puedo hacerme gigante y no soy capaz de enfrentarme a ellos.

–No llores –le pidió Joss, levantándose y poniéndose en guardia– yo te protegeré.

Varios guardias se adelantaron entonces para capturar a ambas chicas, pero la ningyo los golpeó, haciéndoles retroceder. Mostrando su habilidad en el karate gyojin, Jocelyn atacaba con furia a cualquiera que se acercara, pero pronto fue superada en número y la atraparon. Denis caminaba hacia ellas con paso lento, burlón, habiendo conseguido su objetivo.

Pero la sonrisa del espadachín se borró cuando los cuatro guardias que sostenían a la ningyo cayeron como fulminados. Denis comenzó a buscar con la mirada la causa de lo que estaba sucediendo y pudo hacerlo cuando una bala que iba hacia él fue desviada por su espada. La dirección la sabía, y alcanzó a ver algo en un lejano árbol, el primero de un pequeño prado. Lo que no podía entender era cómo, a esa distancia, alguien podría ser tan preciso. Luego vino otro disparo justo a sus pies, lo que lo obligó a echarse hacia atrás un poco.

La confusión la habían aprovechado Natsuki y Joss para recuperarse un poco. La ningyo se deshizo de algunos guardias más y la navegante se sobrepuso a su dolor para crecer de nueva cuenta. Los hombres de Denis habían disminuido en tal número, que le era imposible hacer frente a las dos chicas y además al tirador que se encontraba a lo lejos, así que decidió emprender la retirada. Tenía la idea de regresar pronto, acompañado de Zhenia.

Natsuki y Joss vieron acercarse a la figura que los había salvado. Pronto lo vieron de forma clara. Aunque vestía distinto, destacando un sombrero negro, recto, mediano, no demoraron en reconocerlo.

–¡Shinta-chan! –le gritó Natsuki ya empequeñecida. Joss sólo fue a abrazarla mientras sollozaba.

–Siento no haber aparecido antes –dijo y luego se fijó en la herida de Natsuki– es mejor que te curemos como podamos, mientras encontramos a Osore.– Ellas contaron a él lo que sabían, mientras que él afirmó que explicaría todo cuando hubiera tiempo.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	106. Fuu y Juna

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

Denis regresó a Katyusha entonces para encontrar a Zhenia en la plaza principal. A los pies de ésta, se encontraba Huang, golpeado, quemado, apenas consciente, respirando de forma agitada. Denis relató a la secretaria lo que había sucedido, demostrando algo de miedo en sus palabras.

–Pues muy útil no fuiste ahora mismo… –le dijo Zhenia– pero todavía tenemos a uno de ellos, y seguro regresarán a por él –sonrió mientras indicaba a Denis a capturar a Huang.

En Kreber, Jet y Makoto no descansaron prácticamente nada, cuando ya estaban de regreso a Katyusha, pero ya estaban acompañados de sus nakama, además de Juna y Omar junto a cuatro guaridas más. Viajaban en una diligencia mucho más grande que en la que el espadachín y la vigía habían llegado, por lo que harían apenas la mitad de tiempo.

–¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? –preguntaba Joss a Shinta, pero éste estaba decidido a ir a Kreber, para poder curar a Natsuki, aunque estuviera mucho más lejos que Kayusha.

–Según sé –dijo él– si caminamos en línea recta en aquella dirección, llegaremos a Kreber, aunque no sé cuánto tiempo nos llevará, pero es la única opción. Yuwei-san está más lejos.

–¿Yuwei-san?

–Es la persona que me ha ayudado, pero ya les contaré sobre él. Seguro que a Huang le interesa, además –sonrió el tirador mientras acomodaba a Natsuki en su espalda.

Así, comenzaron a caminar en la dirección de Kreber. La tarde aún era algo joven, pero Shinta dedujo que no llegarían antes de que se pusiera el sol, por lo que apresuró el paso. En tierra firme, era imposible que Joss le pudiera seguir a esa velocidad y tuvo que adaptarse a su ritmo. Ella le pidió en par de ocasiones que se adelantara, pero él se negó, y, en vez de eso, caminó junto a ella tomándole la mano. Él no sería capaz de abandonarla ahí, la ningyo se había ganado su corazón en poco tiempo y el joven tirador sintió que, de hecho, no debía separarse de ella jamás.

Ya la cola de sirena de Joss comenzaba a dolerle de tanto andar sin parar y se le dificultaba seguir. A Shinta le hubiera gustado cargarlas a ambas, pero no era tan fuerte, así que, sin remedio, decidió que debían descansar un poco. Todavía había algo de sol, pero no iba a pasar menos de una hora antes de que éste se escondiera, y un paisaje muy solitario los rodeaba. Shinta tuvo un poco de miedo, pero no lo demostró, pues en ese momento debía proteger a dos de su "familia".

Llevaban sentados apenas unos cinco minutos cuando escucharon un golpeteo. Repetido y casi rítmico, el sonido se iba acercando y pronto vieron que se trataba de los cascos de unos caballos que jalaban una diligencia. Shinta sacó una de sus pistolas, pero, en el techo de aquel vehículo, vio una persona agitando sus manos. Pronto escuchó gritos y más adelante reconoció a Makoto.

–Vaya que tiene buena vista –suspiró aliviado.

La diligencia se detuvo y los piratas junto a Juna bajaron de ésta. Osore reconoció de inmediato que Natsuki estaba herida y se dedicó a atendela de inmediato. Al escuchar lo sucedido, Makoto se sintió algo culpable por no haberse quedado ahí, pero ya nada podía hacerse. Todos regresaron al vehículo y este reinició su marcha, con tres tripulantes más. Juna aseguró que en media hora llegarían a Katyusha, pero no estaba muy tranquila.

–Magrev no nos va a recibir con mucho gusto. Si vengo yo aquí, probablemente no nos ataque, pero no se quedará tranquilo, sobre todo viéndolos a ustedes.

–Tengo un plan entonces –dijo Fuu.– Jet y Makoto no deben viajar hasta allá con nosotros. De hecho, pienso que sólo Osore y yo debemos llegar junto contigo, el cochero y Omar. Yo sería una nueva consejera, Osore un médico y debemos afirmar que se encontró una pequeña diligencia destruida y varios cuerpos alrededor de ella, y vienes a preguntar qué es lo que ha sucedido y si esto tiene que ver con Katyusha.

"Blaze, Jet, Makoto y los demás, deben esperar en las cercanías, junto a tus guardias, Juna. No queremos que te veas amenazante. Ustedes –se refirió al otro grupo– deben entrar cuando yo dé la señal.

–¿Cuál señal será esa? –preguntó Makoto.

–Ustedes la reconocerán, se los aseguro –sonrió la princesa de Yuki.

–Pero tengan cuidado, Fuu –pidió Shinta y ella asintió.

Así, el grupo de Jet bajó de la diligencia luego de que Fuu pidiera disculpas a Natsuki, pues estaba herida. La navegante afirmó que no era nada y que lo soportaría.

–Además mi hermano mayor me cargará, ¿verdad? –sonrió mirando a Jet, y éste sólo asintió rascándose la cabeza mientras Blaze reía.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	107. Garuda

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.**

El coche volvió a avanzar y los demás comenzaron a caminar, ya con el sol prácticamente escondido en el horizonte. Jet cargaba a Natsuki y Shinta a Joss, mientras Blaze y Makoto iban al frente, marcando el paso y observando bien si había algún peligro.

–Oye Shinta –le llamó Jet– ¿qué significa ese sombrero negro?

–Lo mismo iba a preguntar –dijo Makoto– ¿crees que te ves muy genial? –preguntó burlona.

–Me lo han regalado, pero ya les explicaré todo, porque quiero que Huang esté presente –dijo él, con rostro serio– necesitamos arreglar las cosas entre Kreber y Katyusha, esta isla no puede seguir en este camino de la destrucción –explicó, dejando azorados a sus nakama– Yuwei-san dijo que la clave es una chica, la asistente de Magrev.

–¿Zhenia? –preguntó Jet, sorprendido.

–Sí, ése es su nombre.

–¿Qué con ella? Es sólo una secretaria –afirmó Makoto.

–Según Yuwei-san, la persona que me ha ayudado, ella es la verdadera fuerza de Magrev, esa Zhenia. Si es derrotada, Magrev perderá poder.

–Entonces ese Yuwei está a favor de Juna y Kreber, ¿no es así? –preguntó Blaze, quien caminaba con sus manos apoyadas en su nuca.

–No exactamente, pero ése es otro asunto.

Justo como Juna lo dijo, el coche llegó una media hora después. Reconocida como la diligencia real de Kreber, fue respetada por los guardias de Kayusha y Juna exigió verse con Magrev. Tras hacerla esperar algunos minutos, algunos guardias la guiaron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Al caminar, la gente que la conocía, la veía con curiosidad. Algunos tuvieron deseos de decirle acerca del régimen de miedo de Magrev, aunque otros la miraron con recelo, recordando los momentos más oscuros del reinado de su padre. Juna siguió avanzando hasta llegar su destino, pero antes de entrar al edificio de gobierno, la detuvieron, pues debía entrar sola.

–No es recomendable, majestad –le afirmó Fuu– al menos permitan que yo suba con ella –pidió a los guardias. Ellos fueron a preguntar y finalmente las dejaron subir a ambas. Ahí fue cuando Fuu conoció a Magrev y a Zhenia, pero ella, a diferencia de sus nakama, no confió en ellos desde el principio.

–Encontramos un coche que no era de Kreber, destruido y con cuerpos alrededor de éste. Si vas a hacer tus fechorías, es mejor que lo hagas lejos de mi reino.

–Tranquila, niña. No sé nada sobre eso –afirmó Magrev– investigaré y veré qué sucedió.

–Dígale sobre los piratas también, su majestad –intervino Fuu, con voz suave.

–Es cierto. Capturamos a unos piratas. Finalmente les hemos matado. Supongo que tú no has visto a más de ellos, ¿verdad? No los vas a utilizar para atacarnos, ¿verdad?

–Tampoco estoy enterado de eso. No los hemos visto por aquí. No te preocupes por eso, niña –sonrió Magrev.– No me digas que has venido sólo para estas tonterías.

–Son asuntos de seguridad de mi reino, es lógico que venga. Pero ya sé que mi presencia te disgusta, así que me iré lo más rápido que pueda.

Juna y Fuu salieron del edificio, y ésta última se acercó a Osore para pedirle que fuera al coche por su lanza. Ella sostuvo su bolsa con firmeza y pidió perdón a Juna. La princesa de Kreber negó con la cabeza y afimó que ya era hora de que sucediera.

–Bien, prepárate. La operación va a comenzar.

Fuu sacó una esfera de su bolsa y la lanzó al suelo con fuerza. De ésta, salió una estela de luz azul que se elevó hasta el cielo e iluminó la noche que ya estaba sobre aquella isla. Blaze y su grupo reconocieron entonces la señal, y era hora de atacar. Joss y Shinta se quedaron atrás, como respaldo y también cuidando a Natsuki, mientras los demás cargaron hacia la ciudad.

Fuu y Juna corrieron entonces. Su objetivo era esconderse hasta que la ayuda llegara, pero ésta no demoró demasiado. Justo cuando Denis intentaba alcanzarlas, Osore y Omar, que se habían deshecho rápidamente de los guardias de la entrada, arribaron a defenderlas. Osore, viendo que Denis usaba una lanza, pidió a Omar dejarlo pelear solo ante aquél.

–Vas a pagar por haber herido a Natsuki –le afirmó Osore, poniéndose en guardia. Lo mismo que hizo Denis.

Más guardias aparecieron alrededor de ellos, ya cuando la noche era completa y las luces de la ciudad habían sido encendidas. Magrev y Zhenia bajaron entonces del edificio de gobierno, acorralando a Juna, Omar y los piratas.

–¿Con que yo iba a utilizar a los piratas? –le dijo Magrev a Juna, quien desenfundaba su florete, dispuesta a defenderse.

–No es que Katyusha esté mal –afirmó ella– pero si tú sigues al frente, acabarás con todo.

Magrev no respondió. Sólo sonrió, y con un movimiento de su mano indicó a los guardias a que atacarán; no pudieron hacerlo. Algunos cayeron y otros salieron volando del lugar. Blaze, Jet y Makoto estaban ahí. Así de rápido habían llegado a ayudar, y aunque eran sólo tres, poseían más fuerza que decenas de guardias juntos. Pero una risilla interrumpió su entusiasmo. Zhenia colocó con gracia su libreta en el suelo y luego les miró con ojos que parecían haberse tornado naranjas.

–Es hora de que se vayan, pero no a Kreber, sino al otro mundo –y Zhenia comenzó entonces a cambiar de forma hasta convertirse en un ave, grande, de color rojizo claro, con alas poderosas y pico corto, pero grande.– Se los diré antes de que mueran. Es la fruta Tori Tori, modelo Garuda. Es una fruta mítica.

Y tras decir aquello, el ave comenzó a mover sus alas con violencia y un viento fue enviado hacia los piratas. Pero no era un viento normal, sino que éste se calentaba cada vez más y comenzaba a quemar la piel de los que se encontraban ahí. Todos empezaron a esconderse detrás de edificios, aunque Osore y Denis simplemente se movieron y siguieron con su enfrentamiento singular.

–Algo me dice que ella no será un rival fácil… es mejor que ustedes dos vayan juntos contra ella –les dijo Fuu a Blaze y Jet. Al espadachín su orgullo no le quería dejar pelear contra una persona en un dos contra uno, pero Fuu le recordó que no era momento de poner en peligro a los demás, así que él aceptó.– Makoto, tú debes buscar a Huang. Temo que puedan hacerle algo si Zhenia es derrotada. Mientras tanto, Juna y yo…

Y Fuu se dio cuenta de que Juna ya no estaba junto a ella. Imaginó de inmediato que había aprovechado la confusión para ir tras Magrev, así que Fubuki decidió ir a evitar que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Pidió a Blaze y a Jet que la cubrieran y logró entrar al edificio de gobierno. Makoto aprovechó también para ir en su búsqueda de Huang.

–Bien, pues estamos los tres. No me gusta pelear así. Lo siento por ti –dijo Jet refiriéndose a Zhenia y al sacar su espada, atacó sin esperar a Blaze, quien cubrió sus brazos con afiladas cuchillas de acero. Pero aun la velocidad de Jet fue menor para esa ave mítica, quien lo evitó y de un aletazo lo azotó contra el suelo, ocasionándole una quemadura en su brazo izquierda además.

–Nuestra princesa siempre tiene razón –afirmó Blaze– esta "cosa" no será algo fácil.

Tras esas breves palabras, ambos comenzaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, coordinados. El viento quemante no les importaba –y menos a Blaze, cuyo cuerpo lo resentía muy poco-, ni tampoco la increíble velocidad de aquella ave. Entre los dos, comenzaban a hacerle daño. Esa batalla le hizo recordar a Jet la primera vez que había peleado junto a Blaze. Había sido en el East Blue, cuando Natsuki protegía el claro de flores que servía como cementerio a su madre. Ahora era muy distinto, se coordinaban mejor, se conocían a la perfección. Jet sentía verdaderamente que Blaze era su hermano y si no recordara sus días infantiles, seguramente lo habría creído.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


	108. Nightcrawler

**One Piece, su mundo y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.******

Makoto, derrotando guardias y sacándole información a cada uno de ellos, logró dar con un sótano no muy lejano de la plaza principal. Ahí encontró atado e inconsciente a Huang, quien despertó cuando estaba siendo liberado.

–Está claro que tenemos que entrenar más, ¿no lo crees? –le dijo ella en tono de broma, ayudándolo a andar, prácticamente cargándolo.

–Entrenaré para no pasar por esto de nuevo –dijo él y luego levantó la cabeza– pero esa mujer no es normal, si alguien está peleando con ella, debe tener cuidado.

–Si nuestro capitán y nuestro primero de a bordo pelean juntos, yo no me preocuparía –sonrió ella.

Y ello cierto era. Entre Blaze y Jet, aun con algunas quemaduras, derrotaron a Zhenia, mientras Osore hizo lo propio con Denis.

Magrev había ido a su oficina. Estaba abriendo una puerta secreta cuando fue detenido por Juna, quien lo tomó de sus ropas y lo lanzó contra el escritorio. La joven sacó su esgrima y la dirigió hacia Magrev, con mirada seria y recia, enfadada y con ánimos de venganza. Se disponía a dar la estocada ante las suplicas de su víctima cuando entre ambos se interpuso Fuu.

La princesa de Yuki, con sus brazos abiertos, se arriesgó a ser lastimada, pero Juna pudo detenerse a tiempo.

–¿Qué diablos haces? –cuestionó Juna a Fuu.– No te has puesto de su lado, ¿o sí?

–En la muerte y asesinato, no hay lados –dijo Fubuki– no tienes necesidad de matarlo, no amenaza tu integridad, no tiene caso Juna. Tu pueblo no necesita a una asesina como gobernante, necesita a una persona compasiva, a una persona que se ponga en el papel de los demás. A tu padre no le volverá la salud sólo porque Magrev esté muerto. Si Magrev ha sido un mal gobernante, será el pueblo el que se lo reclame, no tu espada.

Juna se rindió ante las palabras de Fuu y finalmente guardó su espada, aunque antes desmayó a Magrev de un golpe.

–¿Segura que eres una pirata? Me da la impresión de que eres algo más.

–Soy una pirata, de eso estoy segura –sonrió Fubuki.

Juna y Fuu bajaron del edificio con Magrev en custodia. Los habitantes de Katyusha, viendo que las batallas parecían haber terminado y que, sobre todo, Zhenia había sido derrotada, habían salido de sus casas y escondites. Se quedaron viendo a Magrev, pero también a Juna; no la miraban con los mejores ojos,

–Yo… –ella se adelantó un poco y quiso hablar. Al inicio no le salió la voz, pero luego comenzó de nuevo–. Yo no he venido a recuperar nada… ha sido algo que se ha dado debido a ciertas situaciones. Katyusha es Katyusha, Kreber es Kreber. Si he atacado a Magrev ha sido por defender a mi pueblo, pero no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

La princesa cayó por un momento, hizo una pausa para cuidar bien las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.

–Kreber siempre estará dispuesta a ser una ciudad amiga de Katyusha, si es que el sentimiento es recíproco. Kreber siempre ayudará, si es ayudada.

Fubuki sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, porque Juna no demostró intención de que su reinado se hiciera de nuevo con esas tierras, y además ofreció la paz absoluta.

Juna y su séquito se fueron entonces. Los deseos de la princesa eran recuperar esas tierras, pero finalmente se quedó conforme con lo sucedido. La paz era más importante en ese momento y estaba tratando de no obsesionarse con ello. Mientras regresaba a Kreber, en su diligencia, intentó programar su mente, olvidar el pasado de su familia y concentrarse en el futuro, en lo que era importante, darle bienestar a su gente; no iba a ser fácil dejar de pensar en Katyusha.

Los piratas, a petición de Shinta, pidieron a Juna quedarse atrás. Llegarían a Kreber después, pero antes, el tirador quería mostrarles a la persona que le había ayudado. Caminaron cerca de una hora, ya con el sol poniéndose y llegaron a un bosque. Entraron a éste y aunque parecía que se ponía cada vez más espeso, pronto entraron a un claro. Shinta comenzó a palpar el suelo mientras sus nakama lo veían con extrañeza. El tirador encontró una especie de liana y la jaló con fuerza. Esto hizo que una parte del suelo se descubriera, como si una especie de trampa fuera desactivada, mostrando unas rústicas escaleras de piedra. Shinta bajó con confianza e invitó a sus amigos a hacerlo también.

Guiados por su adolescente tirador, quien encendió una antorcha cercana, los piratas fueron caminando con cautela. Incluso Joss prefirió colgarse de la espalda de Shinta, quien la cargó con gusto. No demoraron mucho en llegar a una habitación más grande. En la pared de la misma, había colgadas muchas armas de fuego, de varios calibres y tamaños. Se escuchaba un martilleo que venía de otro cuarto contiguo.

–¡Yuwei-san! ¡Soy yo, Shinta! –gritó el tirador y luego el martilleo se detuvo, se escucharon otros ruidos metálicos y luego apareció un hombre de edad avanzada, pequeño, calvo, con una barba blanca espesa y con sus ojos rasgados.

–Así que has traído a tus amigos –dijo sonriendo. –¿Cuál de ellos es mi sobrino?

Con sólo ver el aspecto de aquel hombre, todos supieron de quién era familiar, así que simplemente se apartaron de Huang, quien se quedó en el centro. El hombre se acercó y le vio el rostro mientras sonreía.

–Shinta me ha contado que eres el hijo de Lao. También me ha contado lo sucedido, de cómo han conocido a mi hermana mayor, que han estado por un buen tiempo en mi tierra natal y que incluso la defendieron. Kai te ha criado bien, por lo que puedo ver –dijo y luego miró al resto de los piratas–. Mi nombre es Xiang Yuwei, tercer hermano de esta dinastía y es un placer conocerlos.

Shinta relató cómo es que, tras la marejada, él había sido enviado más lejos, separado de sus nakama por las enormes olas y que, tras despertar y deambular por el bosque cercano, cayó rendido por el cansancio y los golpes. Yuwei lo había ayudado, y además le había enseñado algunos trucos con las armas.

Los piratas pasaron el día conociendo más a Yuwei y contándole cosas sobre Xiang. Makoto también le relató sobre su maestro Fei. Todo esto alegró a Yuwei, quien además reveló el por qué se escondía solo en el bosque.

–Llegué hace mucho tiempo a esta isla, pero mientras siga existiendo tanto odio en el corazones de las personas de por aquí, preferiré vivir aislado.

–Es posible que las cosas comiencen a cambiar –le dijo Fubuki.

–Estaré atento entonces –respondió Yuwei.

Los piratas y especialmente Shinta se despidieron de Yuwei. El tirador le dedicó la palabra "maestro" y le dio un abrazo sincero antes de partir con sus nakama rumbo a Kreber, donde se recuperarían al completo con los cuidados de Osore.

Juna estaba agradecida con ellos y les permitió cortar algunos grandes árboles para juntar madera suficiente como para fabricar un nuevo barco, ya que el Steeler había sido destruido por la tormenta y el subsecuente choque. Así, Huang reunió a sus compañeros y entre todos, a excepción de Osore quien cuidaba a Natsuki, algo malherida desde la batalla, se dispusieron a reunir lo necesario para fabricar el barco.

Afortunadamente, no sólo pudieron reutilizar algunas piezas del viejo Steeler, sino también crear algunas nuevas gracias a la útil habilidad de Blaze, quien además había mejorado bastante en la creación de piezas de acero.

No fue pronto, demoraron más de dos semanas en terminarlo, pero les tomó una semana más gracias a los detalles. Era una fragata similar al Steeler pero la oscura madera de los árboles de aquella isla, hizo que tomara una tonalidad casi grisácea. Lucía como un barco un tanto más siniestro.

–Le llamaré "Nightcrawler" –dijo Blaze quien, cruzado de brazos, admiraba su nuevo navío. Pronto los piratas acomodaron sus pertenencias en ese navío y tomaron un poco de comida, no demasiada debido a la situación de Kreber, y estuvieron listos para zarpar.

Juna y sus guardias estaban en la costa, y la princesa pidió a la tripulación bajar por unos minutos de su barco.

–Quiero preguntar cómo es que un grupo de piratas se preocupa por lo que suceda en una isla en la que está por primera vez –cuestionó Juna con una tenue sonrisa.

–Eso es porque se metieron en nuestro camino, tan simple como eso –afirmó Blaze. Juna no preguntó de nuevo y luego se despidió de los piratas, siendo Fuu la última.

–¿Lo ha dicho en serio? –preguntó Juna a Fuu al oído.

–Digamos que la justicia tiene a veces caminos extraños para ejecutarse –respondió Fubuki– pero puedes apostar a que Blaze y todos mis compañeros tienen un buen corazón –agregó sonriendo y luego subió al barco corriendo.

A Juna le pareció aún más extraño que sintiera algo de nostalgia al ver partir a piratas y la razón no era que ellos le hubieran ayudado en su feudo con Magrev, sino que, en realidad, se había encariñado un poco con ese grupo.

–¡Sé sabia, princesa! ¡Tu pueblo es lo principal! –le gritó Fuu desde el barco ya en movimiento.

–¡Por eso no debes preocuparte! –respondió Juna, agitando su brazo derecho y esbozando su sonrisa más grande en mucho tiempo.

**Extra 7**

Durante la penúltima noche que habrían de pasar en aquella isla, Juna dirigió a los piratas hacia un área cercana a Kreber, la cual lucía un tanto pantanosa, pero resultó que era un manantial de aguas termales. La gobernanta de ese lugar les dijo que ahí se relajarían antes de comenzar otro largo viaje.

–¡Son como las aguas termales que había en Xiang! –exclamó Natsuki entusiasmada. Sus compañeros sonrieron a excepción de Blaze y Fuu quienes se quedaron callados y sonrojados, aunque afortunadamente para ellos, ninguno de sus nakama lo notó.

Ambos entonces comenzaron a recordar lo sucedido una noche, en el archipiélago de Xiang, justo cuando llevaban instalados ahí cerca de un año. Como Natsuki dijo, efectivamente había un manantial de aguas termales en Xiang, justo dentro de los límites de la Ciudad Imperial de Xiang Kai, por lo que los piratas iban continuamente.

Por extraño que parezca, Blaze no estaba durmiendo esa noche, sino que, por la madrugada, había salido de la cabaña y fue a darse un relajante baño. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero se encontraba despierto, disfrutando del agua caliente en todo su cuerpo. Sólo sobresalían sus hombros, sus brazos apoyados fuera de la fosa, su cuello y cabeza.

El chico de acero escuchó entonces que alguien se acercaba y al abrir sus ojos vio frente a él a su compañera Fubuki. Ella lo veía con extrañeza, por el hecho de encontrarlo despierto a tan altas horas de la noche. Y él también la vio con sorpresa, porque ella estaba usando un bikini, el cual, si no era muy pequeño, sí era lo más revelador con lo que la había visto alguna vez.

–"Nunca había notado que nuestra princesa es en realidad una chica muy sensual" –pensó.

Ella sonrió y luego se acercó a la fosa para comenzar a introducirse en ella. Blaze quiso decir algo pero no se atrevió y luego sus ojos giraron hacia arriba.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Fuu– no vas a decirme que te da vergüenza estar conmigo aquí, verdad.

–No, no es eso –respondió él, algo nervioso.

–Vaya, pues quién diría que eras algo tímido con las chicas, capitán –dijo ella carcajeando– no te preocupes, que nosotros somos como hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

–Bueno... sí, tienes razón, es sólo que... –Blaze no podía explicarse. Se rascaba la cabeza y miraba una y otra vez hacia abajo, donde su cuerpo estaba sumergido con la esperanza de que Fubuki comprendiera sin tener que decírselo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Tú cuerpo ya se hizo como una pasa? –rió ella– ¡Ya sé! Seguro que tienes un traje de baño vergonzoso, eso debe ser – y la princesa decidió hacer más burla de su capitán al sumergir la cabeza en el agua para ver más de cerca.

–¡No, Fuu, espera!

Pero fue inútil. La princesa había visto y luego se levantó sobresaltada, mirando a Blaze con ojos grandes, casi saltones. Pero su capitán no la miró precisamente a los ojos, sino que se quedó observando otra cosa. Ella se dio cuenta entonces que, el haber salido del agua tan rápidamente, había causado que la parte superior de su bikini se cayera, exponiendo sus pechos.

–¡Eres un pervertido, deja de verme! –gritó para luego golpearlo en la cabeza.

–¡Pero si tú has tenido la culpa, además tú me viste primero!

–¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre bañarte desnudo en unas aguas termales!

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo al terminar de recordar aquella escena.

–Más te vale olvidar lo que viste aquella noche, capitán.

–Yo creo que tú viste más que yo, princesa. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez no fue para tanto, no sé qué tanto pudiste distinguir bajo el agua –rió él un poco.

–¡Claro que pude ver todo, tonto! –afirmó Fuu– casi me mancillaste... yo que todavía soy una doncella.

Pero su discusión fue interrumpida por Natsuki quien instó a ambos a apresurarse para entrar a las aguas termales. Mientras era tomada de la mano por Natsuki, Fuu miró a Blaze y le hizo una seña de que cerrara la boca.

–Vamos Fuu-chan, es por este lado, no querrás terminar del lado de los chicos, ¿verdad?

–Claro que no –sonrió Fubuki.

–Supongo que no quieres ver otra vez a Blaze, ¿verdad?

Y la princesa se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, que la navegante había escuchado todo lo que ella y Blaze discutían, y que Natsuki ya no era tan inocente como antes.

**Agradezco las lecturas hacia la historia y a los reviews de zidaga96. Muchas gracias y un saludo. **


End file.
